I Won't SayI'm In Love
by enchantedbaby7
Summary: Disney's Hercules. Hades/Seph: After Seph finally admits she loves Hades, she realizes he's sick and plays caretaker with Hades's mom. Crossover songfic. Lilly/Sev too. WARNING: SEX SCENES! Dont like, don't read NCIS is major here!
1. I Won't Say It!

I Won't Say...I'm In Love.

**(This is a Disney songfic to I Won't Say (I'm In Love, Meg's version) from Hercules. The pairing is Hades/Seph. Italics are her thoughts/ the lyrics, Regular font is the story. Stuff in parenthesis is when one part blends with the other. Enjoy! XDD. This is a one-shot, may become multi-chaptered if you guys like it!)**

I looked at him with complete disgust. I go out with the guy for a week, and all of a sudden, he forces me to marry him when I say: "I think we should see other people for a while." After that, I swore to him and myself that I would hate him forever. He may not have forced me to make love to him, but he still forced me to be in the same bed with him. _It'll end up just like Adonis._ I thought bitterly. _He'll start out charming, then be rude and cynical, showing me no love whatsoever. _Just then, I started thinking of a song.

Seph:

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment,_

_I guess I've already won that._

_No man is worth the aggravation._

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Then I look over, and his side of the bed is empty. _Finally!_ I think, but deep down, I'm a little worried, so I tiptoe out to the throne-room. There, covered in a heap of wrinkled blankets on his throne, is my..husband. I shudder at how odd that sounds. He turns over. I see his thumb in his mouth and try not to laugh. _The oh-so-evil God of the Dead sucks his thumb in his sleep! That's funny, and yet it's kinda..sweet. _I think, a wisp of a smile making its way onto my face. _Okay, where did__** that**__ come from?_ I ask myself. I ran back to the bedroom before any more nice thoughts about Hades made their way into my brain. In my head, my emotions are smiling knowingly at my Inner Self. This is what they're singing.

Emotions:

_Who d'ya think you're kiddin'?_

_He's the earth and heaven to ya._

_Try to keep it hidden._

_Honey, we can see right through ya._

_(Oh, no..)_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it ._

_We know how ya feel, and who you're thinkin' of._

_What am I saying?_ I think to myself. _Gotta fight back!_

Seph:

_Ohh, no chance, no way._

_I won't say it-no, no._

I close my eyes, and try to rid my mind of the thoughts, but I can't, so I go back outside and watch him sleep, hoping reverse psychology will help me this time. As I watch him, I think about the first time we kissed, and without knowing it, I swoon. Pretty loudly, by the sound of it because he starts mumbling my name in his sleep. I hear him mumble, "Seph...Seph." and I can't help it. I sigh dreamily. _I love the way my name just rolls off his tongue. _I think, practically biting my tongue to keep myself from swooning again. _Oh my Gods, I'm going insane!_ I think. My emotions are smirking at me now. They know they're winning this fight.

Emotions:

_You swoon, you sigh._

_Why deny it? Uh-oh!_

_This is so cliché..Wait a minute, that's it! _I have an idea, and it's so crazy..it just might work!

Seph:

_It's too cliché, _

_I won't say i'm in love._

_(Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, ooo)_

Tears form in the corners of my eyes as I think about my past love lives. _They only had one thing in common, and that was that they all sucked._ I thought bitterly, starting to cry but stopping myself. _No, I promised myself I'd be strong, and I said I would never fall in love again._ I thought, regaining my composure.

Seph:

_I thought my heart had learned its' lesson._

_It feels so good when you start out._

_My head is screaming, "Get a grip, girl!"_

_Unless you're dyin' to cry your heart out, ohh!_

My emotions begin to take over again, and they tell me what I'm trying so hard to deny. /Face it, honey. You. Are falling. For Hades./ _No, I'm not!_ I scream to myself. /Yes. You. Are./ _No, well, maybe..no! I do not, cannot and will not ever love him...EVER!_ I begin to hear the song again, more strongly now.

Emotions:

_You keep on deyin'_

_Who you are and how you're feelin'_

_(Ohh)_

_Baby, we're not buyin'_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceilin'_

_(Oh noo..)_

_Face it like a grown-up._

_When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?_

I told myself I would never let myself be hurt again. _Maybe if I let myself trust him, things'll be different this time..no! I can't let my guard down, or I'll just be hurt again._ /Maybe being with him will help heal the wounds from your past. You never know until you try./ _No! I won't put myself through this again!_

Seph:

_Ohh, no chance, no way._

_I won't say it- no, no._

Surprisingly, as I sat there, fighting with myself, I thought back to our first date. When he'd helped me out of his chariot, he'd seen it as an ever-so-convenient excuse to kiss my hand. I'd blushed and smiled, and didn't realize it, but I was blushing now too. /Hate to break it to ya, honey-cake, but you're blushin'..bad./ And I wasn't just smiling, I was grinning like a Chesire Cat. /Ooh, and grinnin'!/

Emotions:

_Give up, but give in._

_Check the grin, you're in love._

I shook my head, banishing the thoughts before the last one..us kissing by the lake, had come back to me.

Seph:

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say i'm in looove._

I couldn't help myself. I finished the thoughts, and my stomach started doing somersaults.

Emotions:

_You're doin' flips,_

_Read our lips: you're in love._

My head started swirling as I heard him mumble my name again. "Seph...Seph." Was it just me, or did he sound...worried? /Go see what's up./ _No, what are you, crazy?!_ /Well, he might need to be woken up from a nightmare or somethin'./ _Alright._ I thought grudgingly. But I didn't get up. Either that, or looking at him made me too weak in the knees. _No, it's the first one. I don't want to help him. _I thought to myself.

Seph:

_You're way off base, I won't say it._

_Get off my case, I won't say it!_

/Just admit it. If it'll help you help him, just go on and admit it./ _I have nothing to admit. _I thought defiantly.

Emotions:

_Girl, don't be proud._

_It's OK, you're in love._

/SEPH!!/ _Alright, alright._ I finally gave in.

Seph:

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh._

_At least out loud, I won't say i'm in..love._

_(Sha-lalalalala, ahh)_

I walked over to the throne, shook him gently and softly called his name. "Hades, Hades wake up." Each time I shook him, he didn't respond. He just kept mumbling my name. I realized what I had to do, and was very happy to do it. I kissed him softly on the lips, and whispered "I love you." into his ear. At this, he slowly woke, kissed me back, held me close and whispered "Love you too, babe." groggily into my ear. At this point, I noticed he was shaking a little. I asked what was wrong. "I was havin' a nightmare. You fell into the Pool of Lethe, and when I pulled ya out, you'd forgotten everything..even me." he confided, trembling even more now.

"Aw, Hades, honey you should know that I'm never gonna forget you, no matter how hard I try." I said, hugging him tight. "Could we just stay like this for a while?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly. _Wow, he's really shaken. _I thought. "Sure, baby." I said, smiling in an attempt to comfort him. It seemed to work, since he calmed down a bit. It was then that I noticed how warm he felt against me. I put my hand to his forehead, and frowned worriedly. He was burning up! "Baby, are you sick? You feel warmer than usual." "Yeah, I think I am. I really don't feel so good." he told me.

"Alright, enough said. Let's get you to bed, and I'm gonna call your mom." I said firmly. "Aww, my _mom_?" he whined. I pointed to the bedroom firmly, and said "Go." as sternly as I could without yelling. As he stands up, he buckles immediately. I rush to his side before he falls and take him gently by the arm. I glare at him sternly and sling his arm around my shoulder. "Why didn't you ask for my help?" I ask him, concern in my voice but the glare remaining on my face. My gaze softens as he puts his weight on me and smiles sheepishly.

"I won't make that mistake again." he says. Well, it's more like a whisper/groan. _Aww._ I grimace, concerned. He looks over and notices my expression, so he starts to shift his weight. "No, it's fine. Lean on me..that's it." We get to the bedroom and I pull back the covers, even though I'd just straightened up the bed. (I made a copy of myself, in case you're wondering how I was in two places at once. Hee-hee.)

"Now lie down, and when Rhea gets here, I'll have her come and check on you, okay?" I say, smiling gently. "Mhm." he groans and nods weakly. I kiss his forehead and say "Try not to have any more nightmares, okay?" before closing the door behind me. As I close the door, I see him lie down and close his eyes, trying to sleep it off. "PAIN! PANIC!" I shout. They come over. "Yeah, Seph?" they chorus. (I'm not mean to them, so they trust me and stuff.)

"I need a favor. Go let Zeus know that Hades is sick, and the Underworld is to be put under Olympian god control until further notice." "HUH?!" they ask, disbelieving. "You heard me, now go." I say. After they leave, I "call" Rhea, Hades's mom. (See, all you have to do is call a god/goddess's name, and they're immediately summoned. Cool, huh?) "RHEA!" I call. "Yes?" she says after she appears beside me. "You'll never believe it, but Hades is sick." I tell her.

"He is? Well, then I'm glad you called." she says. "Yeah, I was just wondering, if I kept an eye on him, would you help me keep this place from falling apart?" I ask, blushing and smiling sheepishly. "Of course, dear." she answers, pulling me into a hug. I gratefully return the embrace, and then I realize something. "Oh Gods, Dimitri, Mom and Dad are coming to see me today!" "Oh! Well, then go get ready, because Zeus told me that he'll be bringing them by any minute."

(Oh, and in case you guys are wondering, my younger brother Dimitri and my mom and dad, on one side anyway, are mortal.) "What?" I say. "Relax, dear." she says, smiling reassuringly. "You're right, but I do have one problem. My clothes are in the bedroom. I might wake Hades." Rhea smiled and shook her head. "Seph, darling, unless there were a national godly emergency that concerned him, he wouldn't get out of bed for anything, especially if he's sick."

I nod and walk toward the door. I quietly walk in and notice that he's asleep, but he's shivering. _Oh, poor thing._ I think to myself as I cover him. He stops shivering almost immediately. I walk out, smiling. "How is he?" Rhea asks as I re-emerge, fresh kitan in hand. It's blue, with a silver sparkly sash. I snap my fingers, and I'm wearing it. "He's fine, just needed to be covered." I tell her.

I snap again, and there is a blue narcissus, Hades's favorite flower, laced in my hair, and a matching necklace and shoes on my neck and feet. As a matter of fact, a blue narcissus is the only flower that Hades likes. Rhea smiles when she sees the flower. "Good idea, dear and thank you." At that point, Pain and Panic come back. "It's all set." they tell me. I nod, and Rhea looks at me questioningly. "What's all set, Seph?" she asks.

"I had Zeus put this place under Olympian god control until Hades is well enough to take care of things around here again." I explain. At that point, Zeus appears with my family around him. Dimitri comes over first, running. "Seph!" he exclaims as he pulls me into a bear-hug. "Dimmi!" I exclaim, returning the hug. As we separate, he says, "I have a surprise for you! Anya, come on out!"

Just then, Dimitri's girlfriend and my best friend, Anya (better known as Anastasia,) comes running at me, arms wide open. "Ahh!" we squeal as we hug. Dimitri plugs his ears. "It's so good to see you!" we chorus to each other when we separate. "Jinx! Gotcha!" I say. "Man!" Anya exclaims. "Oh, and I brought Vlad too." Dimmi tells us. "Ahh!" we squeal again. He rolls his eyes and plugs his ears again. Just then, Vlad comes out and pulls me into yet another hug.

"Vlad, I've missed you!" I say when we separate. "I've missed you too, Seph!" he says. "So, how's Paris?" I ask everyone, including my parents. "Lonely without you." everyone choruses. I nod and tears start to form in the corners of my eyes. Anya notices and hugs me again. "It's okay, Seph. We've been okay, just missing you." she says, smiling. "But, we all wanna hear about this new husband of yours!" everyone choruses, even my parents.

(They were against me being a goddess in the beginning, FYI.) I nod, and walk over and open the bedroom door. Then, I start to sing. (This song is "Something There" from Beauty and the Beast. I don't own the lyrics.) "Well, maybe this will help explain things." I say. (The italics is Hades, b/c he's thinking not singing. Duh.)

Seph:

There's something sweet,

And almost kind.

But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined.

And now he's dear,

And so unsure.

I wonder why I didn't see it there before.

Anya looks at me and sighs dreamily, her eyes sparkling. Dimmi rolls his eyes and sighs exasperatedly. "Oh please." he murmurs. Anya glares at him. My mother smiles fondly. So does Vlad. My father copies Dimmi. Dimmi notices Vlad and glares. Vlad just shrugs innocently. "It's sweet." he says, shrugging again.

Hades:

_She glanced this way._

_I thought I saw._

_And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw._

_No, it can't be._

_I'll just ignore._

_But, then she's never looked at me that way before._

"He sounds perfect, Seph!" I hear Anya, Vlad and my mother chorus. Dimmi looks at Vlad with a mixture of disbelief and disgust. "Vlad, you like hearing this girly lovey-dovey stuff?!" he asks him incredulously. I come to Vlad's defense. "Shut up, Dimmi! You're his friend, you should respect the way he feels!" I exclaim, practically in his face. "Yeah!" Anya and my mother chorus and the three of us nod vigorously. Dimmi throws up his hands in defeat. "Fine! I'm sorry, Vlad!"

Vlad just turns away from him, focusing fully on me. I smirk, knowing I'd ticked Dimmi off, but I didn't care. I continue my song, but I hear Hades call my name. "Seph?" he calls weakly. "Coming, baby." I call back. "Be right there."

Seph:

New, and a bit alarming.

Who'd have ever thought that this could be?

True, that he's no giggles Prince Charming.

But there's something in him that I simply didn't see.

"Go." Anya says, smiling fondly. "Come with me, but I'll warn you, it might be a little bit of a shock." I warned her. "It's fine." she says, putting her hand in mine. "Alright." I say, showing her into the bedroom where Hades lay. But before we walked through, Dimmi calls: "Wait, I wanna meet him too." I roll my eyes, because I know that Dimmi's just jealous of how highly I'm praising someone who isn't him. "Sorry, no unfeeling men allowed." I say, making Anya smirk.

Dimmi notices and growls angrily, mumbling something about Hades under his breath, thinking I don't hear. Too bad for him I do, and so does Anya. "What was that?" we chorus menacingly, anger and intimidation shining in our eyes. Just then, I hear Vlad call, almost timidly, behind us: "Can I come with you?" I smile gently, understanding that he's probably nervous, and nod. He smiles, and Dimmi scowls at all three of us.

My mother frowns at him and practically shrieks: "You should be happy for your sister! How dare you let jealousy get the best of you! When they come out of there, you will apologize! Do you understand?!" I hear him grumble, "Yes, Mama." as we walk through the door. "You called?" Anya and I chorus. At this, Vlad chuckles. I feel his forehead and immediately understand what's wrong. "We need to cool you down, fast." "I'll get water and a cloth." Vlad says.

I smile appreciatively and thank him. He comes back and I wet the cloth and place it gently on Hades' forehead. He opens his eyes. "Seph?" he asks weakly. "Shh, I'm here now. It's alright." I say as I lovingly stroke his cheek. "Who's the redhead?" he asks, noticing Anya. She pretends to look offended, but the smile creeping onto her face gives it all away. "Baby, this is Anya, my BEST friend." I say, putting a lot of emphasis on "best." "And that guy?"

"That's my second best friend, Vlad." I tell him. He rolls his eyes, pretending to be annoyed. But, he perks up when he sees my outfit. "You wore narcissuses, just for me babe?" he asks, smiling weakly but lovingly at me. I lower my voice to a sexy whisper and say, "Yep, just for you." (A/N: Seph's parents names are Marie and Alex. Vlad and Dimitri join in on this part too. I changed Marie's last part a lil bit, cuz in my story Dimitri's like, 18, so he understands love and stuff already.)

Alex:

Well, who'd have thought?

Marie:

Well, bless my soul!

Vlad:

Well, who'd have known?

Marie:

Well, who indeed!

Alex:

And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

Marie:

It's so peculiar!

All three:

We'll wait and see, a few days more.

There may be something there that wasn't there before.

Vlad:

You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before.

Dimitri:

What?

Marie:

There may be something there that wasn't there before.

Dimitri:

What's there, mama?

Marie:

Shh, see for yourself.

I'd taken Hades's temp before I cooled him down: 103.3. Now it was 103. I know, not much of a change, but now I wasn't quite as worried about him. "I-We'll let you get back to sleep." I say, kissing his forehead. Vlad and Anya see this and smile fondly at us. "Send my mom in." he says as I get up. I nod, saying that I will before kissing his forehead again. "Rhea, he's all yours." I say as we walk out. "Thanks, dear." she says, going in.

Anya and I notice Dimmi yawn, so I whisper a plan in her ear. She smiles and nods vigorously. "Dimmi, you look like your jet-lag's catching up with you. Come on, go lie down in the guest room. I'll sing the lullaby like I used to." I say. He nods. I lead him into the guest room. Anya follows. She's curious what the lullaby is. Dimmi lays down. "Relax, you're wound up." I tell him. At this, he visibly relaxes. "Ready?" I ask. He nods again, this time tiredly.

"Anya, would you please close the door?" She nods, her curiosity killing her now. I start to sing softly. (This song is called "Once Upon a December": movie version, from the movie Anastasia. I don't own the lyrics.)

Seph:

Dancing bears, painted wings.

Things I almost remember.

And a song someone sings,

Once upon a december.

Someone holds me safe and warm.

Horses prance through a silver storm.

Figures dancing gracefully across my memory.

I hum for a minute as he starts to fall asleep. Anya smiles and sighs.

Someone holds me safe and warm.

Horses prance through a silver storm.

Figures dancing gracefully across my memory.

Far away, long ago.

Glowing dim as an ember.

Things my heart used to know.

Things it yearns to remember.

And a song someone sings..once upon a december.

His eyes close and his breathing evens. I know he's asleep. I kiss his forehead. So does Anya. "Good night, Dimitri." we chorus in a whisper. I then walk over and hug my parents and Vlad..again. "Hi, Mama. Hi, Papa." I say, then hear Hades call me again. As I near the door, I hear Rhea trying to shush him, but I know what's wrong. "No, it's okay. He's having a nightmare, and I'm the only one who can bring him out of it." I tell her. She understands and moves aside.

I kiss his lips softly and whisper "I love you," just like before. He jolts awake and up immediately, and when he sees me he clutches me close and hugs me tightly. Then, he whispers something that hurt me to hear. "I thought I lost you." He's shaking something awful. I return his hug, and try to calm him down. "Shh, it's alright. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He nods, but is still shaking badly, and is practically in hysteria in my arms.

I ask him, "You had the Pool of Lethe nightmare again, didn't you?" He's finally stopped shaking enough to make at least relative sense, so he nods and hugs me again. What he asks breaks my heart. "Will you stay with me? I don't wanna be alone." All I can say is "Mhm." and I feel his forehead as I lay down next to him. What I feel scares me..a lot.

"Baby, you're burning up!" I say, getting up again. He pulls me back down and says, "Seph, please don't go." with what little voice he has left. I nod and call Vlad. "Hey Vlad, can you do me a favor? Please bring me that cloth and water again." "Sure." he says. He brings it to me and I stroke Hades's face with it as I sing Dimmi's lullaby to help him fall asleep again. _Oh, Gods. Dimmi's gonna wanna kill me. I broke our pact. _/But you did it for Hades./

_That's true, and Dimmi's asleep anyway. It's not like he heard me sing it._ /True, true./ I finish my argument with myself and lay down next to Hades again. He sighs contentedly in his sleep and wraps his arms around me. I smile as he holds me close, and I drift off to sleep.

tbc )

(A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know!)


	2. Colors of the Gods

Chapter 2 of I Won't Say...I'm In Love

I wake up and realize it's late afternoon already. _Gods damnit!_ I mentally kick myself. Then I change into a gown, yes you read right, a gown and high-heeled shoes. (See, I started a tradition with my papa. Whenever we've been separated for a long period of time, the first night we're together, we share a dance and then Dimmi and I sing a duet. Cool, huh?) One problem: my sick husband. He hears the click of my shoes on the floor and his eyes slowly open.

I feel guilty at what he says. "Seph, you promised." I get an idea. "I know I did baby, but I promised my papa. I'll send your mom in though, okay?" He nods half-heartedly with a sad look in his eyes. I walk out and call Panic over. "Panic." I whisper urgently. "Yeah?" he asks. "I need 12 pomegranite seeds." I say. His jaw drops. "12?" "You heard right, I can't leave Hades." He nods and brings them to me. I swallow them down quickly before anyone notices.

/Better get used to having me around, baby. Cuz I'm not goin' anywhere./ Then I notice my other mom and dad, (Demeter and Bacchus) off to the side with Zeus, here to pick me up. I smile mischievously to my dad, and he understands. He tells my mom, who glares at me for 10 straight minutes. Zeus just looks dumbfounded, shaking his head at me sadly. I smile and he understands. I hear him whisper to my mom: "I think your daughter has fallen in love with Hades."

At this, my mom beckons me over and asks, "Is it true, Seph?" I merely nod, and she breaks down crying. "No, my baby!" My dad cuts her off. "So how many seeds did you eat, honey?" he asks me. I say, "12." and my mom dissolves into hysterics. "Why, Seph?" she asks through her tears.

"Mom, he's sick! I can't leave him! He keeps having nightmares about me falling into the Pool of Lethe, and when he pulls me out, I've forgotten everything, but I've especially forgotten him. I need to be here to bring out of those episodes, and it took some time, but..I love him." My papa and Dimmi come out then, Papa dressed for our dance and Dimmi excited for our duet. "I have to go now." I say coolly to my mom, but I hug my dad and Zeus. My dad stays to watch my papa and I dance.

My papa bows and says "Your Grace." jokingly. I curtsey back and say "My lord." My dad snickers. I glare at him. He immediately stops. My papa sweeps me into his arms for a glorious waltz. I rest my head on his shoulder and say, "I've missed you so much." He smiles and whispers, "As have I, my darling Seph. As have I." "Oh, papa!" As we dance, I hug him. I hear my dad gag behind me. I glare at him again. Just then, my mom comes back and beckons me over.

I notice, but pretend not to and turn my back to her. As we dance past Rhea I say, "Hades wants you." She nods and heads to the bedroom. I then excuse myself. My papa nods and I walk over to my mom. "What do _you_ want?" I ask coldly. "Honey, I have great news! We might be able to break the contract! You'll be able to come home!" she says, a big grin on her face. "No, I AM home! ZEUS!" He appears beside me. "Yes, Seph?" "Please don't make me leave! I belong here!"

I dissolve into tears and he pulls me into a hug. Then, he walks with me over to my mom. What he says makes me wanna scream with joy, and I do. "I'm sorry, Demeter. What Seph has done is binding. She's going to be here..forever." "AAHHH!" I scream. I see Dimmi plug his ears and roll his eyes. "Girls." he mutters. My mama, Vlad and Anya frown at him and sigh as if to say: "He'll never understand."

My mom tries to convince me by asking: "What do you _see_ in him? He's not right for you!" I just say, "Dimmi?" He nods and mouths "Go get 'em, Seph!" and flashes me a thumbs-up. I nod and smile. (This song is Colors of the Wind from Pocahontas. I don't own the lyrics. BTW, I changed the words around a little to fit the story, so please don't post reviews that say, "You used the wrong lyrics!" Ok? On with the story!)

"Mom, you don't get it! I love him, and he loves me! Maybe if I tell you this way, you'll understand." I start to sing.

Seph:

You think he's an ignorant savage,

And you've met so many people, I guess it must be so.

But still I cannot see

If the savage one is he,

How can there be so much that you don't know?

You don't know?

You think you know whoever you will meet with.

That people are just odd things you can judge.

But I know every god, goddess and mortal

Has a life, has a spirit, has a name.

You think the only people who are people

Are the people who look and think like you.

But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger,

You'll learn things you never knew you never knew.

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon,

Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?

Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Can you paint with all the colors

Of

The

Wind?

Come talk to those around you or just smile.

Come talk to us and realize who we are.

Come walk with us and ask us what we like, mm

And for once, never wonder what we're worth.

The rain god and the Styx souls are my brothers.

The heat god and Odysseus are my friends.

And we are all connected to each other,

In a circle, in a hoop that never ends.

How high can a god's spirit grow?

If you cut it down, then you'll never know.

And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon.

For whether we are green or aqua-skinned,

We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain.

We need to paint with all the colors of the wind.

You can own your thoughts and still,

All you'll own is thoughts until

You can paint with all the colors

Of

The

Wind.

The song ends and I hear everyone applauding behind me. Papa picks me up and spins me around. All I can do as he does this is laugh. My mom goes on a rampage when she sees him, my mama, Dimmi, Anya and Vlad. Her rampage was the straw that broke the camel's back, because as soon as my papa put me down, I ran over and slapped her right across the face. "Shut up!" I scream.

"These, as you so venomously call them, monsters, are my family and friends! Now, go home, because I never want to see you again...EVER!" She leaves then, speechless and near tears. "Ready to sing our duet now, Dimmi?" I ask, a grin on my face. He nods and starts the music. (This song is A Whole New World from Disney's Aladdin. I don't own the lyrics.) Before the intro finishes, I push the middle gem on my bottom necklace, activating my siren powers. (Yes, I'm part siren.)

Dimitri:

I can show you the world.

Shining, shimmering, splendid.

Tell me princess, now when

Did you last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes.

Take you wonder by wonder.

Over, sideways and under

On a magic carpet ride.

A whole new world.

A new fantastic point of view.

No one to tell us "No."

Or where to go.

Or say we're only dreaming.

As Dimmi finishes, I signal Anya to open the bedroom door, because I have a feeling Hades needs some help falling asleep. She nods and opens the door. I was right. There he is, wide awake, tossing and turning. I smile, knowing this'll help.

Seph:

A whole new world.

A dazzling place I never knew.

But when I'm way up here,

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you.

He focuses on me and instantly relaxes, a dreamy but tired look in his eye. I smile and mouth "Better?" He nods.

Dimitri:

Now i'm in a whole new world with you.

Seph:

Unbelievable sights,

Indescribable feeling.

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky.

A whole new world.

(Don't you dare close your eyes)

A hundred thousand things to see.

(Hold your breath, it gets better)

I'm like a shooting star.

I've come so far.

I can't go back to where I used to be.

(A whole new world)

Every turn a surprise.

(With new horizons to pursue)

Every moment red letter.

Both:

I'll chase them anywhere.

There's time to spare.

Let me share this whole new world with you.

Dimitri:

A whole new world.

(A whole new world)

That's where we'll be.

(That's where we'll be)

Dimitri:

A thrilling chase.

Seph:

A wondrous place.

Both:

For you and me.

"Seph, that was amazing!" Dimmi says as he hugs me and kisses my forehead. I blush and say "Thanks." All of a sudden, Vlad says "Encore! Encore!" We try to fend him off but he keeps chanting, so we agree but only if he sings with us. "Come on, do "Learn to Do It" with us, like when I was little." Me and Dimmi pout. "Please?" we chorus. He gives in. I rush over and give him a hug. I whisper "Thank you." in his ear. He smiles fondly at me. "You're welcome." he whispers back.

(This song is Learn to Do It from 20th Century Fox's Anastasia. I don't own the lyrics.) Dimmi starts the music.

Vlad:

You were born in a palace by the sea.

Seph:

A palace by the sea.

Could it be?

Vlad:

Yes, that's right.

You rode horseback when you were only three.

Seph:

Horseback riding?

Me?

Vlad:

And the horse...

Dimitri:

He was white!

Vlad:

You made faces and terrorized the cook!

Dimitri:

Threw him in the brook!

Seph:

Was I wild?

Dimitri:

Wrote the book!

Vlad:

But you'd behave when your father gave that look!

Dimitri:

Imagine how it was!

Vlad:

Your long-forgotten past!

V/D:

We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast!

Seph:

Alright...I'm ready!

Vlad:

Now, shoulders back and stand up tall

Dimitri:

And do not walk, but try to float.

Seph:

I feel a little foolish.

Am I floating?

Vlad:

Like a little boat!

Dimitri:

You give a bow.

Seph:

What happens now?

Vlad:

Your hand receives a kiss!

Dimmi kisses my hand. I peck him on the lips. He blushes. Hades and Anya glare at me. I smile and shrug innocently.

V/D:

Most of all remember this:

Vlad:

If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it.

Dimitri:

Something in you knows it--

Right then, Rhea runs out of the bedroom, scared something awful. "Seph, he's having another nightmare!" she says to me. I nod, instantly saying, "Vlad, can you grab the cloth and water, please?" He nods and hands it to me. I realize that the water's warm. I snap and there's instantly fresh water in the cup. I rush into the room and kneel beside him. Dimmi and Anya follow me. I kiss Hades again, but this time harder. Dimmi makes a gagging noise.

I see Anya punch him in the shoulder and I giggle. Hades' eyes open and he hugs me as if I'm his lifeline. "Shh, it's alright." I say as I hold him. He's shaking really badly and all he says is "Don't leave me again." I check his temp: 103.9 "I won't, first thing's first: let's bring this nasty temp down alright?" He nods meekly and I start cooling him down. "Why are those two in here?" he asks, indicating Anya and Dimmi. "They were worried about you, just like me." I explain.

Dimmi glares at him. I shoot him a warning look. "Don't start." I say as menacingly as I can, which isn't very since I'm trying to sound gentle, too. He tries to argue, but I wave a hand and a vine wraps around his mouth. Anya gives him a smirk that says "Serves you right!" as he rolls his eyes. I take the vine off and demand an apology. "Sorry, Seph." he says and broods. Anya sighs exasperatedly at him, then whispers in my ear: "Your brother is like every other man,"

We say the last part together to really make him mad. "A BIG FAT BABY!" He glares at the both of us and stalks off. What I hear him grumbling really makes me mad. "Man, become a goddess and you think you own the place." I ignore him, and focus on Hades. Temp: 103.2, better than before. I lay next to him and let him hold me tight. I stroke his cheek to calm him down. "Hey, hey look at me. Does it look like I'm goin' anywhere?" "No." he says, his voice still shaking slightly.

"Then stop worrying. Oh, and I have a surprise for you. You're officially stuck with me..for good." His jaw drops and I smirk. "Y-you ate the food of the dead?" he stammers. The smirk remaining plastered on my face, I nod. "And you wanted to surprise me because...?" "I knew it would make you happy." "Thanks babe." he says and smiles. "You're welcome, cutie." I smile back. _Gods damnit, her smile's adorable!_ He blushes as I kiss his cheek.

I see Dimmi pretending to gag out of the corner of my eye just before Mama drags him out of view by the ear. Hades snickers as he sees this. "So, he's your younger brother, right?" "Yup. One sec." I snap and I'm in my nightgown. "Much better. Now, were you blushing because of the compliment or the kiss?" "Both." he admits. Just then, Anya knocks. "Seph, there are two people here to see you. Some woman named Meg and the guy that's with her." My eyes light up.

Hades rolls his eyes. "Great. Jerkules and Nut-Meg are here." I sigh and playfully, but as a warning, punch him in the shoulder. "Be nice." I say warningly. "Tell them I'll be out in one second." I change back into my gown, because I promised Hercules a dance next time he was down here. "Meg!" I squeal, hugging her. She eagerly returns it and we scream, we can't help it.

"Hey, what about me?" I hear a voice near me say. "Herc!" I squeal as he hugs me, followed by a twirl before he sets me down. When he does I peck his cheek. (Herc's always been like a big brother to me. And even though he's older, he gets kinda shy and nervous around me.) He blushes and Hades shoots me an incredibly venomous glare. I shoot it right back. "Stop it!" I mouth. "Then don't DO that!" he mouths back. "Sorry. Not. Gonna. Happen." I mouth back.

I hug Herc again as Meg notices my gown. "So, you're actually gonna keep your promise to Wonderboy here?" she asks, surprised. "Mhmm." I say as Herc blushes and whispers "Thank you." in my ear. I blush modestly. Hades sees and walks out. "Well, well. The happy couple." "Back off. Besides, you're too sick to be on the wrong end of mine and Meg's tempers right now anyway." Meg's jaw drops in shock. "He's SICK?!" "Yup. Ready, Herc?" He nods.

"Okay, put one hand on my back..good. And the other on my shoulder..awesome!" I start humming the first slow song that pops into my head, which happens to be mine and Dimmi's lullaby. As we dance our way into my special garden, he says: "That's a pretty song. Where'd you hear it?" "Oh, I used to sing it to my brother when we were younger to help him fall asleep." "Could I hear it?" "Now?" "Yeah, but I mean i-if you don't want to th-that's fine, but-" I put my finger to his lips.

"Of course I'll sing it for you." I snap and the waltz begins to play. "H-how did..?" "I'll explain later." I start to sing.

Seph:

Dancing bears,

Painted wings.

Things I almost remember.

And a song someone sings,

Once upon a december.

Someone holds me safe and warm.

Horses prance through a silver storm.

Figures dancing gracefully across my memory.

At that point, Herc takes my hand and spins me into him. "Wow." we chorus, amazed. I hum for a minute, then start singing again.

Someone holds me safe and warm.

Horses prance through a silver storm.

Figures dancing gracefully across my memory.

Far away, long ago.

Glowing dim as an ember.

Things my heart used to know.

Things it yearns to remember.

And a song someone sings,

Once upon a december.

Then as I finish the song, I notice Meg and Dimmi in the corner. Meg is smiling and Dimmi is looking between the two of us like: "Girls are soo weird!" I sigh and look at him like: "Why do you even HAVE a girlfriend?" He shrugs stupidly. Herc picks a flower then and hands it to me. "That was fun." "Same deal tomorrow?" "Sure. Same time, same place?" "Yup." (Dancing was and still is a way for Herc and I to spend time together, JUST AS FRIENDS!)

As Herc walks around to Meg, he falls into the pond. "Herc!" Meg screams. I can see Hades smile out of the corner of my eye. "I can get him out," Hades frowns. Meg and I smirk. "but can you guys keep a secret?" "Absolutely." the two chorus, nodding vigorously. I jump into the pond, and instantly, my legs change into fins and my gown becomes a bikini. "Oh. My. God." everyone, especially Hades, choruses. I dive and grab Herc to pull him out. I try CPR, but it doesn't work.

Then, I get an idea. (This song is called Part of Your World: Reprise from Disney's The Little Mermaid. I don't own the lyrics.)

Seph:

What would I give

To live where you are?

What would I pay

To stay here beside you?

What would I do to see you

Smiling at me?

Where would we walk?

Where would we run?

If we could stay all day in the sun.

Just you and me.

And I could be

Part of your world.

I don't know when.

I don't know how.

But I know something's starting right now.

Watch and you'll see.

He wakes up then and joins my song.

Both:

Someday I'll be

Part of your world.

"Oh my Gods, Herc you're okay!" I hug him tight. "Don't you EVER scare us like that again!" Meg and I chorus as she rushes over to hug him. "So? You saved him, big whoop." "Shut up!" My legs and gown reappear, dry as I head to the bedroom to change back into my nightgown. "'Night, you two." I call back as I leave. "'Night, Seph." I hear them call. Hades looks about ready to explode. "They're STAYING?" he hisses angrily.

"Yup, you got a problem with that?" I ask, knowing he did. "I have EVERY POSSIBLE problem with that!" he yells, exploding into flames. "Well, newsflash: TOO BAD! Now, c'mon we gotta get to bed, because you need to rest." "Not with you, I don't." he says, sulking. "Oh, stop sulking!" "I have every right to sulk! You invited my mortal enemy down here for a visit, and I don't like it!" he whines, starting to pout.

I turn him around and yank his head down to mine for a passionate kiss. When we break, I say: "That make it any better?" "Much." he says, panting slightly due to a need for air. "Good, then let's get to bed." He happily obliges. About halfway through the night, he has another nighmare and for once, he's the one curled up in my arms.

tbc )


	3. Not him too!

Chapter 3 of I Won't Say...I'm In Love

The next morning, I wake up happier than I've ever been. Why? Because today is my birthday! YAY! I'm 23 years old today. AWESOME! "Morning." I chirp happily. "Ugh, what's with the happy-pep..Oh, that's right! Happy birthday, babe!" "Thanks, hun!" I get dressed, then head out of the room. Surprisingly enough, (not) no one else is up yet. But pretty soon, I hear footsteps behind me. It's Dimmi. (He's always up pretty soon after me.) He covers my eyes. "Guess who?" "Hi, Dimmi!"

"You'll never believe what I did last night!" "What?" "I asked Anya to marry me, and she said yes!" "Really?! Yay!" "Yeah, I know! By the way, happy birthday." "Thanks!" "You're welcome, so, 23?" "Yep." "Morning, Seph." "Morning, Herc." "Happy birthday. This is for you." He hands me a diamond bracelet that I'd been looking at online yesterday. "OhmyGodsthankyou!" I squeal. Dimmi looks at me like "Why this early?" Herc just smiles and says: "Let me help you with that."

"Yes please, and thanks again." I hug him and whisper in his ear: "We still dancing later?" (The only reason I whispered is because Hades just walked out. But, he still heard me.) He pulls me aside, as angry as he could be with the little energy he has. "Dancing?!" "Yup. Him and me, all alone. And don't try running to Meg to stop it, cuz she already knows _all _about it." His face falls. I head back over to Herc.

"So, who wants what? I'm gonna ask Pain and Panic to run for takeout, for those of us who need it. And Hades, honey I'll bring yours in to you. I don't want you getting anyone sick." "But Seph..." he whines. I shoot him a look that says: "Don't start." He grumbles and stalks off. I high-five Meg as soon as he leaves. "It's so wrong..and yet it feels so right." "Exactly." Meg says, smirking. "Morning, Anya and Vlad." "Morning, Seph."

"By the way, congrats Anya. Dimmi just told me the awesome news." She blushes and glares at him. "We were supposed to tell her together!" "Sorry, I was just so excited!" "I understand." I catch Herc's attention. "Hey Herc, will you sing "This Is My Idea" with me now as a warm-up for tonight? And Mama and Papa can sing for the king and queen. Please?" "Sure. But I'll warn you now, I can't really sing." (This is called "This Is My Idea" from The Swan Princess. I don't own the lyrics.)

Herc:

I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer.

I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box.

Seph:

He looks conceited.

Herc:

What a total bummer.

Both:

If I get lucky, I'll get chicken pox.

Herc:

So happy you could come.

Seph:

So happy to be here.

Both:

How I'd like to run!

Seph:

This is not my idea

Herc:

This isn't my idea

Both:

Of fun.

Marie:

The children seem to get along quite nicely.

Alex:

We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks.

Marie:

My dear King William, that's my point precisely.

Alex:

It's such good parenting

Marie:

And politics.

So happy we agree.

Alex:

I think we've got a deal.

Marie:

Derek's quite a catch.

Alex:

This is my idea

Marie:

This is my idea

Both:

Of a match.

Alex:

Good heavens child, don't dawdle.

We can't keep Derek waiting.

Seph:

I haven't packed or washed my hair.

And father, I get seasick.

Marie:

She soon will be arriving.

Is that respect you're showing?

Herc:

To make me kiss her hand again, I swear I'm gonna be sick.

Alex:

One day Prince Derek will be her intended.

Marie:

Splendid!

"Dimmi, help! We need one more person!" I whisper. He smiles and walks up. "Bromley, right?" "Mhmm."

Herc:

We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her.

Seph:

Hey fellas, wait up!

Dimitri:

Quick, put on some speed!

Herc:

When picking teams

Dimitri:

Or friends

Herc:

I'd never choose her.

Dimitri:

You'd think she'd take a hint and learn to read.

Seph:

This really isn't fair.

H/D:

We really couldn't care.

Seph:

Boys, it's all or none.

This is not my idea

H/D:

This isn't my idea

All 3:

Of fun.

All:

Long before they met, Derek and Odette

Were destined to be wedded.

However anyone could see the only point on which they didn't disagree

Was that the very thought of summertime was dreaded.

Herc:

She tries to talk me into playing dress-up.

She's always flirting with the castle guards.

Dimitri:

I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up.

Herc:

I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards.

Four sevens and a ten.

Seph:

I think I won again.

H/D:

Every time she's won.

Seph:

This is my idea

Herc:

This isn't my idea

Both:

Of fun.

All:

We need a royal wedding.

I'd love to be invited.

At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes.

Someday these two will marry.

Two lands will be united.

And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes.

Alex:

What if Odette doesn't go for the merger?

Marie:

Urge her!

H/S:

For as long as I remember,

We've been told we'd someday wed.

Every June until September.

Herc:

All their pushing and annoying hints.

Seph:

I've got bruises with their fingerprints.

Herc:

I can do much better, I am sure.

Seph:

He's so immature.

I see him smiling and my knees start buckling.

I see inside him and my doubts are gone.

Herc:

She started out as such an ugly duckling

And somehow suddenly became a swan.

Seph:

So happy to be here.

Herc:

'Til now I never knew.

Both:

It is you I've been dreaming of.

Herc:

This is my idea

Seph:

This is my idea

All:

What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion.

This is my idea

(This is my idea)

Such a good idea

(Such a good idea)

What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion.

This is exactly my idea of love.

Seph:

This is my idea

Herc:

This is my idea

Both:

This is my idea of love.

As the song ends, he pecks my cheek. "By the way, you can so sing!" I tell him. He blushes. "Really?" I sigh, pretending to be annoyed. "Would I be saying it if I didn't think so?" "Nope." "Okay then, and here come Pain and Panic." "Where's Hades?" they ask me in unison. "In the bedroom, I don't want him getting anyone else sick." I explain. They nod and head to the bedroom. "After breakfast, I'm going for a swim." "I'll join you."

I suspect the voice is Dimmi, but surprisingly it's Herc. Hades glares at me as if to say "Oh no, you will NOT let him go with you." I glare back, saying "Yes, I will. Stop being jealous!" with my eyes. He rolls his eyes. "Fine, but if ANYTHING happens, he's dead..literally." he mouths. "No he's not, because if you lay even a finger on him I'LL KILL YOU!" I mouth back. "C'mon, Herc." He smiles and laces his hand with mine. "Don't you have to change?" he asks me. I smile mysteriously.

"You'll see." I jump in. My legs and outfit change once again. I see his jaw drop and I smirk. "Surprised?" "Um..a little. So wait, the mermaid who saved me, that was you?!" I blush and nod. "Yep, that was me." "You sung beautifully, and thank you." I blush more as he says that. "You mean the world to me. I don't know what I'd do without you." Now it's his turn to blush. "Nah, you'd do fine. I'm nothing special." I frown at him.

"You're everything special to all of us..especially me and Meg." I hear Hades and Dimmi gag behind me as I take Herc's hand and pull him in. "There, now it's much easier to talk to you." He shivers slightly as he asks: "H-how do you st-stay w-warm?" I giggle and explain: "Mermaids have special areas all throughout our body that stores our body heat while we swim. And it helps to keep moving." I splash him with my tail and swim off. He swims after me.

I hear him say: "Oh, you're gonna get it now!" as he reaches for my tail. Hades scoffs. "So, you played chase with her. Big deal." _Oh, it will be._ I think to myself. After Herc catches me, I whisper in his ear: "Follow my lead. I wanna see Hades squirm." He smirks and nods. (P.S, we already told Meg all about our little plan, so she's just acting. Oh, and the kiss is NOT real, but our lips DO touch.) "Still cold?" I ask, swimming closer to him. "F-freezing." he says and hugs himself.

"Aww, well wanna know a secret?" "Mhmm." "Mermaids have a special way of sharing body heat." "Really? H-how?" I whisper it into his ear, but it's still loud enough for Hades and Meg to hear (obviously.) "Kissing." Meg gasps and Hades shoots an angry/anxious glare at the two of us. _She better not._ "Well, I don't..okay." he says, smiling. _Perfect._ "Really?" I ask, acting shocked. "Herc!" Meg says, shooting him an angry look.

Just then, I snake my arms around his neck and bring my lips to his. He puts his hand behind my head and deepens the kiss as I run my hands through his hair. He smiles into it as I do this. I smile, but not because of that. The look on Hades' face is priceless! He looks like he wants to rip me out of Herc's arms and strangle us both for kissing at all, body heat or not. Meg has fake tears in her eyes, but struggles to keep a straight face when she sees Hades. Neither of us notices.

We're too focused on each other, or are at least pretending to be. He lifts us out of the water then, my hands never leaving his hair and his lips never leaving mine. Hades rises but Meg pushes him back down. _Just like we planned. Time for the icing on the ambrosia-filled cake._ I think. I wink to Herc. He nods and winks back. Then, what he does next makes Hades go red and Meg pretend to cry. He starts trailing butterfly kisses down my neck, and I moan. "Ohh."

Hades glares murderously at us. I tap Herc as he he moves my bikini strap and puts his lips on my shoulder. "Hmm?" "Look at him!" I signal Meg that it's alright to laugh just as Herc and I burst out laughing. "Gotcha!" the three of us chorus. Herc and I hug and high-five as we echo with: "You should've seen your face!" Then he whispers in my ear: "I do feel warmer though." I giggle and say: "That was the point, wasn't it?" He nods and smiles. My legs reappear as he lifts me up.

I wrap them around his waist and my outfit reappears. We laugh as Herc puts me in Hades' lap. He turns away from me. "Oh, stop it! You have to admit, you're easily jealous and we just took advantage of it." "I'm WHAT?!" I sigh. "Guys, help me out here." "Easily jealous!" we all chorus. "And thick-headed." Meg mutters. I snicker, and he shoots me a look. "Sorry, but it's true for ALL men, honey." We say this together, cuz we're both thinking it.

"Although Herc is the exception to the rule." We sigh. "Yeah, he's perfect." Anya says and Dimmi glares at Meg and I. We shrug innocently. "Always has been, hon. Charming, romantic.." I stop as Herc blushes. "Sorry, Herc. I know you've always liked to be modest." Hades looks at me questioningly. "Should I tell him, should you, or should we tell him together?" "Together." Herc says. "Good idea." I say, nodding. "1-2-3. We used to date!"

I cover myself, prepared for him to explode as I count down in my head. _3-2-1._ "WHAT?!" "How else do you think we faked our make-out session with straight faces and we weren't uncomfortable about it?" "Okay, how come you never told me about this, wonderboy?" Meg asks. "It kinda had to stay a secret." he explains. She nods skeptically.

"So, who's ready to hear mine and Dimmi's duet?" Everyone cheers. "Alright then, ready Dimmi?" He nods. (This song is called At The Beginning from Anastasia. I don't own the lyrics.)

Seph:

We were strangers starting out on a journey.

Never dreaming what we'd have to go through.

Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you.

Dimitri:

No one told me I was going to find you.

Unexpected, what you did to my heart.

Both:

When I lost hope, you were there to remind me

This is the start

And life is a road and I wanna keep going.

Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing.

Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey.

I'll be there when the world stops turning.

I'll be there when the storm is through.

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you.

Seph:

We were strangers on a crazy adventure.

Dimitri:

Never dreaming how our dreams would come true.

Both:

Now here we stand, unafraid of the future.

At the beginning with you.

And life is a road and I wanna keep going.

Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing.

Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey.

I'll be there when the world stops turning.

I'll be there when the storm is through.

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you.

Knew there was somebody somewhere

Like me alone in the dark.

Now I know my dreams will live on.

I've been waiting so long.

Nothing's gonna tear us apart.

And life is a road and I wanna keep going.

Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing.

Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey.

I'll be there when the world stops turning.

I'll be there when the storm is through.

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you.

Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river, I wanna keep going

Dimitri:

On.

Seph:

Starting out on a journey.

Both:

And life is a road and I wanna keep going.

Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing.

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you.

We finish and Anya, Meg, Vlad, my parents and Rhea are cheering really loud. (Herc is also.) Dimmi and I bow and walk back to our seats. I kiss his forehead as a thank-you, but as I do I realize he's burning up! _Oh Gods, not him too!_ "I thought your voice sounded off tonight. Straight to bed for you." My voice is firm, but he argues anyway as his lips form a pout. "But Seph!" he whines. "Don't, please. The last thing I need on my birthday is a headache."

"Alright." he says as he trudges to his and Anya's room. I whisper: "Don't worry, I'll stay with you the whole time just like when we were kids." His face lights up right before he collapses, exhausted, into my arms. I hear Hades start to whine behind me. "Seph, you promised you'd stay with me!" "Sorry hun, but my brother needs me." I cradle Dimmi gently in my arms as he groans. "Shh, I'm right here I promise." He smiles weakly. "Thanks, Seph." he whispers.

I have tears in my eyes now as Meg, Anya, Vlad, Herc and my parents whisper "Aww." I nod and whisper "I know." Just then, my cell phone rings. It's Belle (from Beauty and the Beast, yes!) and Adam (the prince.) "Herc, take him into the bedroom for me, please. I gotta take this." He nods and I hand Dimmi to him. "Hello?" "Hi Seph, it's Belle." "And Adam." I hear him chime in in the background. I giggle at this. "I know. How are you?"

"Good, would Zeus be willing to bring us down for a visit?" "Yeah, one sec. Expandarius!" There's like, a lot more room for people to stay now. "ZEUS!" "Yes, Seph?" "Would you be willing to bring Belle and Adam down?" "Sure." "Yay! He's on his way!" Belle and I squeal. "Oh, by the way, bring Lumiere and your dress. Him and I haven't seen each other in forever!" "He said he'd be glad to!" "Yay!" "Oh, great. More women." I hear Hades grumble and sigh.

"Shut up!" Meg, Anya and I chorus. "Besides, it's _your _fault Dimmi's sick! And we need another woman's touch." "MY FAULT?!" he screams. "Yes, because Mommy and I quarantined you, and you broke it!" I scream right back. Herc comes out then. "Seph, your brother needs you." "Coming, Dimmi!" "Seph, will you stay with me for a little while?" I smile gently at him. "Of course." I lay beside him. He starts coughing, so I rub his back in small circles till it subsides. "Thanks."

"No prob." I hear the crash of thunder and squeal silently as Dimmi lays his head against my chest and closes his eyes.

tbc )


	4. It's A Lovely Night, soLet's Dance

Chapter 4 of I Won't Say...I'm In Love

He looks so peaceful that I can't bear to move and risk waking him. He smiles in his sleep and cuddles deeper into my chest. "Seph?" The thick French accent gives me a clue as to who it is. "In here, Lumiere." I whisper as I wrap my arms around Dimmi and push some stray pieces of hair away from his face. His smile widens slightly. Lumiere appears in the doorway then and smiles at the scene before him. "He's sick?" he mouths, pointing to Dimmi.

"Yeah, but Hades is the one who got him sick." I explain, glaring in Hades' direction. Lumiere follows suit. (He's always hated Hades. Wait till Hades finds out he's here! TOTAL Kodak moment!) I whisper in Dimmi's ear: "I'll be right back. Belle, Adam and Lumiere are here, so I'm gonna go say hi, okay?" His grip around me tightens slightly, but I manage to untangle myself without waking him. Lumiere reaches for my hand and kisses it. "Enchanté as always, Seph." I giggle.

"Merci, monsieur." Hades finally notices, walks over and tries to tear my hand away from his, but Lumiere and I shoot him looks that say: "You touch my hand and I'll kill you." He backs off, albeit grudgingly, adding pouting to try to convince me to let go. I ignore him, focusing on Lumiere, not feeling the least bit awkward about the fact that he's still holding my hand. He turns around, pulls me close, and slips his free arm around my waist. I don't protest. (which Hades expects me to do)

In fact, I smile and put my free arm behind his back, making him smile. Hades' jaw drops and I smirk. I tap Lumiere. "Serves you right!" we mouth and laugh. "Easily jealous!" we all chorus, even Rhea. "Lumiere, we've been here 10 minutes and you're already flirting! Mm-mm-mm." a woman's voice chides him. "Belle!" I squeak as we wrap each other in a hug. "Oh, Seph! What about me?" "Adam! Of course, I would never forget you!" I joke as I hug him.

"Hey!" he exclaims and playfully slaps my shoulder. I giggle. "You know I'm kidding!" "I know." (P.S, I knew Adam before the spell) "Good, cuz I thought for a minute there, I thought you were gonna go all "Beast" on me." He glances at me sternly. "Sorry." I say, blushing. The stern look fades into a smile. "It's alright, I've still got the temper though." he says in a mock-warning tone.

"Oh no!" I gasp, pretending to be scared. We laugh. "So Belle how's Maurice?" I ask. "He and Mrs. Potts just got married last week!" she answers, smiling. "Really? That's great!" I exclaim. She nods. "I always thought they made a cute couple!" "Mhm." I hear Dimmi call me.

"Be right back. Coming, Dimmi!" I walk in and his face has a greenish undertone to it. I _know_ what that means. I snap and there's a basin in front of him. "It's safe." He retches and we're both reacquainted with his lunch. As he finishes, I rub his back. "Nice colors, huh?" he groans. I giggle and shrug. "You're sick, it's not like you can help it." I remind him. "Remind me to thank your wonderful husband later." he whispers sarcastically.

I snicker and nod. "Lumiere already wants to kill him, so it shouldn't be too hard." I tell him. He smiles at this and asks, "Why, what'd he do?" " You know how he and I have that little hand-kissing tradition?" "Mhm." "Well, Hades tried to tear his hand away from mine." He pretends to act shocked. "No, really?" I laugh. "Really! I gotta go." "'Kay." I walk back out and join the group again. "What was that about, babe?" a voice asks me.

I instantly know who it is, and just say "Nothing." coolly as Lumiere glares at him. "Really? Cuz I heard laughing, didn't sound like nothing." "OK, but I'm warning you, you're not gonna like it." I

singsong, making Lumiere smile. "We were making fun of you." I tell him truthfully as he turns red.

"One teeny question: WHY?!" "You deserved it, making my brother sick and be quiet, you'll wake him!" I hear Herc's voice behind me. "Wanna go for a swim?" "Sure! Besides, I heard a friend of mine is visiting her family and I wanna introduce everyone. Although _some_ of us better behave!" All the women look in Hades' direction.

He looks back like, "What?" I sigh like, "Ignore him." as Herc laces his hand with mine. We run, laughing, to my pond as I feel Hades glaring at our backs. We jump in hand in hand and he jumps back slightly as my legs change. "Now ready for yours?" I ask him. He looks completely stunned at this. "You can give me fins?" "Yep." His stunned look fades into a daring smile. "Go for it." I blast his legs and say: "I'll warn you, this might hurt a little."

I see him wince as two legs merge into one elegant crimson-colored tail. "Look!" I smile and dive under the water. "Come on!" "Coming!" We swim until we come upon a set of golden gates. They open and Herc looks awestruck. "Welcome to Atlantica!" I say, spreading my arms wide. The awestruck look just remains plastered on his face. I pull him along.

"Come on!" He blushes at my tone. "Sorry, it's just so amazing!" "I know." Just then, I whisper into his ear: "Don't tell Hades, but sometimes at night I sneak out and swim down here to have a little fun: mermaid style." He looks at me shocked. "Seph!" I immediately dismiss him. "Sicko! Nothing like that!" He looks relieved.

"Good, cuz I thought I was gonna have to tell on you." Just then, I hear a booming voice call my name. "Seph!" "Uncle!" (Yes, King Triton is my uncle, which makes Ariel not only a very good friend, but also my cousin!) He swims over and hugs me. "How are you?" he asks. "Fine, is Ariel here?" He chuckles. "No, not yet. Who's this?" he asks, indicating Herc.

"Oh! This is a very good friend of mine. His name is Hercules, or Herc for short." His eyes light up then. (The only person in Atlantica that knows that Herc and I broke up is Ariel.) "Uncle, Herc and I broke up." I tell him. The light goes out. "Then, who are you with now?" he asks me, his eyes saying: "Be careful whom you say." I gulp, warning him.

"You're not gonna like this but. Hades." "WHAAT?!" "Uncle, relax! He's not that bad!" I try to reassure him. It doesn't really work, as he continues to go ballistic. "Not that bad?! Not that bad?! He's the most wanted god above water!!" Then, I really make him mad.

"Uncle, you don't understand! I love him, and we're. married." I duck behind Herc as he explodes. "WHAAATT?! Show me the ring!" I show him proudly. "Of course you wouldn't understand!" Just then, my cell phone goes off. loudly. _I: ring tone. The 7 things I like about you: your hair, your eyes, your old Levis, when we kiss I'm hypnotized, you made me laugh, you made me cry…_

"Hello?" A very familiar voice says: "Turn around." So I do, and right there, is Ariel! "AAAHH!" we squeal. Herc smiles. "Hi Herc." Ariel says and pulls us both into a group hug. "C'mon, everyone's super excited to meet you!" I tell her. She nods, hugs Triton goodbye, then we leave.

"So, what's Hades like?" she asks me as we approach the surface. "Not your average man." I say as a blue fin appears beside me. "And nothing like me, right?" a familiar voice asks. "AAH!" I squeak. Eric pulls me into a hug. "Hi, miss me?" he asks semi-sarcastically. "Mhm." I say, nodding. He laughs. (Don't worry, I can change Herc back and Ariel and Eric's fins are like mine now.)

"I'm home! And I brought company!" I chorus. Hades comes over and shoves Eric's hand, which was previously on my shoulder, off. In retaliation, I take it and intertwine it with mine. Eric doesn't protest, but Hades sighs exasperatedly before leaning in to kiss me. I let him kiss my cheek because I turn my head to smile up at Eric. He smiles back, and I get lost in his eyes. _Gods, those eyes. _I think.

"Eric, would you like to go stargazing tonight.. with me?" I ask nervously, hoping he'll say yes. He seems to sense my nervousness because he smiles gently as he says "Absolutely." "Yay!" I squeak, hugging him again. He chuckles as I rush off to tell Dimmi. But before I enter the room, I warn Hades: "Don't give them the third degree." "Promise, babe."

He blows me a kiss, which I happily catch and return. "So, how'd you guys get to know Seph?" "Same way you did, met her and got to know her and afterwards, her and I dated for a while. Before I met Ariel, of course." Eric says as if it's nothing. Of course, now I know he's mad. /3,2,1 / "Seph!"

I finish up with Dimmi and rejoin the group, acting as if nothing is wrong. "Yes?" "We need to talk." "Later, okay? Oh by the way, Eric. Grimsby called my cell phone, and wants you to call back." "Alright." "So, I know we're already going stargazing, but wanna share a dance like we used to?" "Sure." "'K." Ariel and Eric leave then to get settled in.

_Okay, time to pour on the sexy._ "Now, what was it you wanted to talk about, gorgeous?" I ask, purring the last word as my lips graze his neck. I know I've got him under my spell now as his eyes sparkle and he says "Nothing." "So, I guess that means I can do this." Then, I put my lips to his and we kiss like there's no tomorrow.

He finds my soft spot and sucks it. I moan, loudly by the sound of it, because everyone comes out to see if I'm alright. Well, get comfortable readers, because this list is pretty long. Dimmi gags behind me and I faintly hear him run off. My mama, Ariel, Anya and Vlad all sigh. As for Belle, Adam, Lumiere and Eric, they're just in shock. Although, I think Lumiere is just slightly jealous. Meg looks like "Eww!" Herc is upset cuz he thinks Hades started it, like, forcefully. (I'll explain it to him later.) My parents look on with tears in their eyes.

(Oh, and if you're wondering how in all the nine hells I know all this, considering I'm not even facing them, I can read facial expressions and thoughts telepathically. ))

I smile into it as I feel him run his hands, ice cold as they were, through my hair. _Gods, he's an amazing kisser._ I think to myself as he bites my bottom lip slightly, asking for entrance. I grant it in exchange for my own. He happily obliges. We explore each other for about 3 minutes, and then I break it. "Aww." He pouts. "Sorry, two problems: 1, I gotta change and 2, we need to breathe."

"Not really. I'd _rather _die kissing you." "Aww." I kiss him sweetly, leaving him wanting more. I snap on a pink tube top and jeans, along with some wedges. The flower in my hair has changed colors from blue to pink to match my top.

"Ariel, you want me to tell you what my first ball was like before we go?" She nods eagerly. I giggle at her enthusiasm. "Okay." (This song is called "A Lovely Night" from Rodgers & Hammerstein's Cinderella: Brandy version. I don't own the lyrics.)

Spoken:

Well, I imagine that there's a grand staircase, candles everywhere and an orchestra playing.

Anya:

It looks that way.

Belle:

The way you say.

Marie:

She talks as if she knows.

Sung:

I do not know

That this is so.

I only just

Suppose.

I suppose that when you come into the ballroom

And the room itself is floating in the air.

If you're suddenly confronted by His Highness,

you are frozen like a statue on the stair.

You're afraid he'll hear the way your heart is beating.

And you know you mustn't make the first advance.

You are seriously thinking of retreating

Then you seem to hear him asking you to dance.

Spoken:

When you waltz with him, you whirl around so that your feet never touch the floor.

Anya (spoken:)

That's right, they don't!

Spoken:

And it makes you feel like you weigh nothing at all.

Belle (spoken:)

That's right, it does!

Spoken:

Then for a few precious moments, you're the only two people in the entire world.

Sung:

A lovely night, a lovely night.

A finer night you know you'll never see.

You meet your prince, a charming prince,

As charming as a prince will ever be.

The stars in a hazy heaven

Tremble above you.

While he's whispering

"Darling, I love you."

You say goodbye.

Away you fly.

But on your lips you keep a kiss.

All your life you'll dream of this lovely, lovely night.

Belle:

A lovely night, a lovely night.

A finer night you know you'll never see.

You meet..

Anya:

your prince.

Belle:

A char..

Anya:

ming prince.

Marie:

As charming as a prince will ever be.

The stars in a hazy heaven

Anya:

Tremble above you.

Marie:

While he's whispering

Belle:

"Darling, I love you."

Sung:

You say goodbye.

Away you fly.

Anya & Belle:

But on your lips you keep a kiss.

Marie:

All your life you'll dream of this

Anya, Belle & Seph:

Lovely, lovely night.

Through the entire song I danced gracefully, reliving the night in my head. Eric laughs quietly as he relives the night as well. That's right, Eric was my first Prince Charming, only dating though. "Oh Seph, that sounds.. perfect!" Ariel exclaims, smiling dreamily. I notice her look and follow suit.

"It was, it was." I then gesture to Eric. "C'mon Eric, it's just getting to be that time." "You're right, let's go." We walk off, hand in hand, chatting comfortably. "So, how's life in the big basement?" Eric asks me. We're still in Hades' earshot, but I speak in a normal tone of voice anyway.

"I love it, but sometimes Hades is very egotistical, even though I love him insanely. So, what do you do on your weekends now that I'm underground 24/7?" I ask him. "Nothing, Ariel's always visiting family and I get _really _bored." he says, frowning. "Well, why don't we fix that?" I say, smiling mischievously. "How?" he asks, worried by my smile. "Dancing, duh!" "Ohh, ok!" "Hold on."

(This song is "Let's Dance" by Miley Cyrus from the Hannah Montana 2/Meet Miley Cyrus CD. I don't own the lyrics.) I play my favorite Miley Cyrus song to pump Eric up. As it plays, I sing along.

Seph:

The weekend's almost done.

The moon is low in the sky.

I feel like going out

Before the night passes by.

I won't just sit around.

When life becomes a drag,

I dance!

The beat started out slow, but I surprised Eric because it changed to a salsa beat. "Whoa, hold on! I don't remember how to salsa!" he exclaims, frantic. "Don't worry, I'll teach you again!" I reassure him, taking his hands in mine.

Seph:

I like the bass.

(Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)

I like the boom.

(Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)

I need guitar.

(Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)

I like that drum

When it goes boom boom boom.

Let's dance!

What the weekend, what the night is all about.

Let's dance!

Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriend.

Sweat it out, let's dance!

(Move your whole body.)

(Let's start the party.)

Too much rock for one girl can make her go crazy.

I need someone to dance with me, baby.

(Dance!)

The music's on.

(Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up.)

My favorite song.

(Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up.)

The beat is strong.

(Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up.)

We'll dance!

Let's dance!

What the weekend, what the night is all about.

Let's dance!

Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriend.

Sweat it out, let's dance!

(Move your whole body.)

(Let's start the party.)

Too much rock for one girl can make her go crazy.

I need someone to dance with me, baby.

(Dance!)

When the night says hello

Yeah, get ready to go.

Turn it up, turn it loose

Yeah, you've got no excuse.

Just take a chance.

Get out on the floor and dance!

Let's dance!

What the weekend, what the night is all about.

Let's dance!

Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriend.

Sweat it out, let's dance!

(Move your whole body.)

(Let's start the party.)

Let's dance!

What the weekend, what the night is all about.

Let's dance!

Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriend.

Sweat it out, let's dance!

(Move your whole body.)

(Let's start the party.)

As soon as my album goes number 1

Mr. Lim, I'd like a Rolex with 40 diamonds.

(Laughs)

"Wow. Where'd you learn to salsa like that?" he asks me, amazed. "Salsa lessons in Spain. Now come on, I don't wanna miss a second of those beautiful stars. Don't wait up!" I call back to Hades, popping my foot for a little beauty effect. Eric laughs at my antics, and I look over questioningly.

"What?" "Looks like that got the right reaction, that's all." he says, shrugging. I look back and he's right. Hades is sitting there, sulking just like I'd expect him to.

I decide to see what he's thinking. _Why won't she dance with me? Probably because I didn't know you could. Whoa, okay rewind. How'd you get in my head? I can read minds, doofus. Oh. Ok, how about I make it up to you tomorrow? Ok! Ok, I love you. Love you too, babe._

"Situation under control." I tell Eric. "Good, let's go then. "'K." We arrive at my pond. I look up. "Look, there's Polaris, and the Big Dipper over there." "Wow, I can't believe you know all this. I mean, I do too, but it takes forever to learn. How'd you learn so fast?"

I laugh and explain, "My mother on the immortal side, Demeter and I used to sit by my window on the nights that I couldn't sleep and point out all the different stars and constellations that we knew the names of. Pretty soon, I was able to name them all."

"Wow, anything else you wanna amaze me about?" he asks, laughing. "Besides the fact that I _really_ wanna hold your hand?" "I think we can manage that." he says, smiling as our hands intertwine. I giggle. "What?" "Nothing, it's just.. I remember the day on the beach after the storm.

I was hiding behind a rock, watching Ariel sing to you, and.. I gotta admit, I was _insanely_ jealous!" "Really?" "Yeah, I wanted to be her!" "Well, you can't change it." "No, I can't. But, I can still think that singing to you while you're unconscious would be the BEST THING EVER."

"True." he says, smirking. "Hey! Don't go all self-centered on me now!" I exclaim, slapping his shoulder and giggling. "We better get back." "Yeah, or Hades is gonna go inferno on me." I say, laughing. He laughs loudly at this.

"Oh really?" he says, chuckling. "Yep, but luckily, I know how to work him." I say, smirking proudly. "How?" "Pfft. That's easy, kiss him." "Like earlier, you mean?" I blush like, 2 million different shades of red and screech: "You SAW that?" "Mhmm." He says, nodding and smirking at my embarrassment.

"It was hard not to, the way you were moaning. He tries to imitate me. "Ohh." I slap his shoulder again. "Shut up! I do NOT sound like that. And besides, what's wrong with it? A wife can't kiss her husband?" I ask, turning defensive.

Eric looks dumbstruck. "H-husband?" he stammers. "Yeah, you couldn't tell by the way we were kissing?" "Not really." "Oh, come _on_!" "Honest."

"Alright. Now, I gotta go talk to Herc about earlier." I say untangling our hands slowly, not wanting to let go. "Goodnight." "'Night." I dash to Herc's room and knock. (Yes, I made doors on the rooms.) I hear his voice. "Come in."

"Hi." I wave shyly. "Oh Seph, what's up?" "That whole thing with Hades?" I notice a flash of anger in his eyes as I say this. "Mhm." "I started it, not him." "Oh, thank Gods!" "Yeah, I thought you oughta know, cuz you seemed pretty upset earlier."

"Yeah, I thought he hurt you." he says, pulling me into a brotherly hug. "He wouldn't do that. He loves me, deeply." I reassure him, returning the hug. We separate and I smile. "But, if he ever does I know who to come to."

"Yup, cuz I'll just punch him again." he says, starting to laugh. I laugh. "I'd pay good money to see you do that!" I joke. "Well, you better go before the Blue Baby goes off on you." he says, waving goodbye sadly.

I burst out laughing at the nickname. "The Blue Baby?!" "It's my father's nickname for him." "OH MY GODS, that's hilarious! And incredibly perfect blackmail material when and if needed.

Who said I was leaving? I wanna stay and talk with you. You know, like we used to?" He nods. "Okay." Time lapse I head back to mine and Hades' room, expecting to find him asleep.

But surprisingly, he's sitting on the bed and he does NOT look happy. "Hey." I snap on my nightgown. "Hey? Hey? I've been wondering where you are for the past hour and an half and all you can say is hey?"

"FYI, I was talking with Herc, and since when do you do the worried husband thing?" I snap. "Since, and let's point out the obvious, I love you." he whispers in my ear before using his lips for something much better.

He releases me momentarily and I whisper, "You know you're the most amazing kisser ever." This time, I capture him as he reaches for my nightgown buttons. "Mm-mm. We do this the way I want it." I say as I begin to tear away at his robes. "Rowr." Time Lapse

_Gods, best sex I've__** ever**__ had. _I think as I watch Hades' naked, sleeping form next to me. _I need to cool off, though._ I slip out of bed silently and head for my pond. I jump in and let the cool water rush over me.

My legs change into fins and I swim to Atlantica for a talk with my uncle. I come into his throne room. "Uncle?" "Seph, what are you doing here this late?" he asks, hugging me. _Uh-oh, here comes the hard part._

"Um.. I needed to cool off after.. I say the last few words in a rush, knowing he wouldn't be happy. havingsexwithHades." /5, 4, 3, 2, 1./ "WHAT?!" "Uncle, honestly! I'm not 15; I'm 23 years old and sex is going to be a natural part of my life. Hell, it has been for the past 5 years!" I exclaim, getting really angry now.

"Now I gotta go before he wakes up and starts to worry." I snap, swimming off. I pick up speed so he doesn't come after me. When I get home, Rhea comes to me in a panic. "Seph, Hades' temp just spiked, and he's having a nightmare!"

"Well, why did no one call me?" I snap for the second time that night, this time both worried and angry. "Sorry, I just panicked!" I soften, understanding the stress she was under.

"It's alright, I understand." I reassure her, smiling now. "I'll go get the water." she says, walking off. "Thank you." I call back, rushing to our room to wake him up. This time when I kiss him though, I kiss him much, much harder.

I hear him mumble something into my mouth when he wakes up. I giggle and slowly pull my lips away from his before joking: "You wanna run that by me again? I couldn't really understand you." "I said: I'm glad you're here, I missed you."

"How did you know I left? You were asleep!" He smiles slyly at my shock. "You learn to fake a lotta things, being Thunder Boy's little bro, babe. Where were you, anyway?" "Atlantica, and I have a question for you." "Hmm?"

"Should I put my clothes back on or are you just gonna tear 'em off again?" "Nah, I like you _much_ better this way." he says, eyeing my naked form up and down hungrily with a hint of lust in his voice. I notice his look, but decide to play innocent.

I walk over and set myself atop him. "So, I'm just _that _sexy?" I ask, holding the "y." "Completely and utterly, babe." "Well, so are you. I saw that _awesomely_ sculpted body. Why do you hide it?"

"So I don't look like a show-off." he answers plainly. "Okay, that's one of the few most logical things I've heard you say in.. ever." He looks offended at my statement, so I cover it up as best I can.

"Then again, around you, most logic kinda just flies out the window." "Yeah, it's the same for me when I'm with you." he admits, blushing. _Aww, he's blushing! __J__ How cute!_ "It's late, we should get to bed."

"You're right and besides, a goddess as sexy as you needs beauty sleep." "Oh, I do? I thought I was sexy enough without it!" I say, pretending to pout. "You are!" he exclaims, and then regains his composure.

"But with you the more you sleep, the more beautiful you are." "That's sweet of you to say." I say, kissing him sweetly to try to be coy. It seems to work as he gives me an expression that says, "I want more." I giggle. "Goodnight." "'Night, babe."

tbc )

A/N: The sex scenes will get better. Keep reading!


	5. I am Cinderella

Chapter 5 of I Won't Say…I'm In Love Chapter 5 of I Won't Say…I'm In Love

I wake up and Hades looks so gorgeous sleeping naked next to me that I decide to just watch him sleep rather than wake him. _Okay, I gotta wake him. I can't stand it!_ I lean over and kiss him softly, feeling him slowly respond.

"Good morning, gorgeous." I whisper and smile. He smiles back before getting up and stretching. "So, will I get woken up like that every morning?" I smile coyly. "Depends, are you gonna return the favor?"

"Absolutely, my sexy little goddess." he says and kisses me…roughly, for lack of a better word. "Not this early." I say, snapping on a tye-die shirt, some green capris, and a pair of flip-flops.

After breakfast "Hey Seph, would you sing for us?" Ariel asks. "Sure, but what should I sing?" "What about that song you used to sing all the time when you were a little girl?" my mama suggests.

"Okay." I say, nodding. (This song is "In My Own Little Corner" from Rodgers & Hammerstein's Cinderella: Brandy version. I don't own the lyrics.)

Seph (spoken, then sung:)

Cinderella, hot water. Cinderella, warm milk. Cinderella, Cinderella.

I'm as mild and as meek as a mouse.

When I hear a command, I obey.

But I know of a spot in my house

where no one can stand in my way.

In my own little corner, in my own little chair.

I can be whatever I want to be.

On the wing of my fancy, I can fly anywhere

and the world will open its arms to me.

I'm a young Egyptian princess, or a milkmaid.

I'm the greatest primadonna in Milan.

I'm an heiress who has always had her silk made

by her own flock of silkworms in Japan.

I'm a girl men go mad for; love's a game I can play

with a cool and confident kind of air.

Just as long as I stay in my own little corner.

All alone, in my own little chair.

I can be whatever I want to be.

I'm a thief in Calcutta; I'm a queen in Peru.

I'm a mermaid dancing upon the sea.

I'm a huntress on an African safari.

It's a dangerous type of sport and yet, it's fun.

In the night I sally forth to seek my quarry

and I find I forgot to bring my gun.

I am lost in the jungle, all alone and unarmed.

When I meet a lioness in her lair.

Then I'm glad to be back in my own little corner.

All alone…in my own…little chair.

"Encore, encore!" everyone chants. I concede…on one condition. "Alright, alright but only if Hades does it with me." He looks at me like, "Excuse me?"

"C'mon, you said you wanted to join me. Now's your chance!" He puts his hands up like "Ohh no, no way, not gonna happen." So, I pull out my can't-fail weapon: puppy-dog eyes. "Pleease?" It works instantly.

"Alright, alright. But only because I think you're so damn adorable." "Thank you." I say as I hug and kiss him. "Remember the waltz Herc and I did?" "Mmhm." "Well, this is pretty much the same thing only we're doing with the songs I taught you, ok?"

I snap on my Cinderella ball gown, glass slippers, crown and all. "Ahh, that's better. Hey Ariel, check out _these _shoes!" She rushes over.

"Lemme see, lemme see!" "You can tap 'em if you want. Be careful, though." She lightly taps them. _Clink, clink, clink._ "Ohmygod, they're glass!"

"Mm-hm."

(These songs are called "Ten Minutes Ago" and "Do I Want You Because You're Wonderful?" both from R&H Cinderella: Brandy version. I don't own the lyrics or the scenes I explain) "Set the clock so we can do this, sound effects and all, guys." The clock is set so we start.

"Wait, one more thing!" I snap, and the Underworld is transformed into a glorious ballroom, complete with candles, an orchestra and me out of view at the top of a grand staircase, waiting.

I step up slightly and mouth "Just like we practiced." before Eric signals me to start.

(General conversation; the room hushes slowly to the point of complete silence as I descend the stairs. Everyone stares at me, amazed by my beauty. The only sound you hear is my glass slippers on the stairs. The prince approaches me and I freeze like a statue, suddenly petrified.)

Hades (spoken:)

Hello.

(I curtsey and reply.)

Seph (spoken:)

How do you do, your highness?

(I lower my head, both out of respect and because I'm afraid to look in his eyes. But surprisingly, he puts his hand under my chin and slowly raises my head up. I become lost in his eyes as I faintly hear him asking me to dance. In response, I fall into step with him as we begin to waltz.)

(We whirl around, my feet never touch the floor and yet we still manage to chat comfortably.)

Hades (spoken:)

You know, I have the funniest feeling that I've met you somewhere before.

Seph (spoken:)

Oh, I'm sure I would remember.

Hades (spoken:)

Was it last summer at the lake?

Seph (spoken:)

No, I can't swim.

Hades (spoken:)

Then it must've been this winter at the lodge.

Seph (spoken:)

Up in the mountains?

Hades (spoken:)

You go to the mountains too?

Seph (spoken:)

No, I just love looking at them. They're very beautiful.

Hades (spoken:)

_You're _very beautiful.

Seph (spoken:)

Everyone's staring at us.

Hades (spoken, then sung)

Really? I'd forgotten there was anyone else here.

Ten minutes ago, I saw you.

I looked up when you came through the door.

My head started reeling, you gave me the feeling.

The room had no ceiling or floor.

Ten minutes ago I met you and we murmured our how-do-you-dos.

I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms and to sing out the news!

I have found her!

She's an angel with the dust of the stars in her eyes.

We are dancing, we are flying, and she's taking me back to the skies.

In the arms of my love, I'm flying over mountain and meadow and glen and I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again!

I may never come down to earth again!

Seph:

Ten minutes ago, I met you and we murmured our how-do-you-dos.

I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms and to sing out the news!

Hades:

I have found her!

Seph:

I have found him!

Waltz Music

Both:

In the arms of my love, I'm flying over mountain and meadow and glen and I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again!

I may never come down to earth again!

Time Lapse

Hades:

Do I love you because you're beautiful?

Or are you beautiful because I love you?

Am I making believe I see in you

A girl too lovely to be really true?

Do I want you because you're wonderful?

Or are you wonderful because I want you?

Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream?

Or are you really as beautiful as you seem?

Seph (spoken, then sung.)

Maybe you're imagining me.

Maybe I'm imagining you too.

Am I making believe I see in you

A man too perfect to be really true?

Do I want you because you're wonderful?

Or are you wonderful because I want you?

Both:

Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream?

Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?

Time Lapse

Both:

Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream?

Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?

Clock strikes 12

Seph (spoken:)

I can't stay!

Hades (spoken:)

What do you mean?

Seph (spoken:)

I have to go!

Hades (spoken:)

Wait, come back! I don't even know your name!

Time Lapse to when Hades finds my slipper

Hades:

Do I want you because you're wonderful?

Seph:

Or are you wonderful because I want… you?

Both:

Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream?

Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?

"Oh…my…Gods, I didn't know you could sing too!" I exclaim, giving him a congratulatory, albeit strong kiss. "You also learn to keep a lot of things private." "You never even told your OWN MOTHER?!" "Mm-mm."

"Well, I guess it's okay, considering my mother probably wouldn't have reacted too positively either." Adam, Eric and Lumiere pipe up now. "How would she have reacted?" "Well…you guys mind hearing it the best way I know how?" "Not at all!" "Alright, then."

(This song is "Falling in Love with Love" from R&H Cinderella: Brandy version. I don't own the lyrics.)

Seph (spoken, then sung:)

She would've said:

Falling in love with love is falling for make-believe.

Falling in love with love is playing the fool!

Caring too much is such a juvenile fancy.

Learning to trust is just for children in school!

I fell in love with love one night when the moon was full.

I was unwise with eyes unable to see!

I fell in love with love with love with love everlasting.

But love fell out with me!

"So yeah! I was never allowed to have a crush…until Adonis." CRASH "Speak of the devil." I mutter. "What do _you_ want, you egotistical meat-head?" Hades and I chorus. I smile over at him.

"Found out you were down here. Wanted to apologize and see if you wanted to get back together." _Mocking time in 3, 2, 1._

"Sorry, not possible. Hades, baby? C'mere and help me explain it." "Sure, babe." "3, 2, 1. We're married." "Whoa, whoa! When did this happen?" "I don't know. About 3 weeks, a month ago?"

"Adonis, you were a high school crush gone wrong, and that's as far as we'll ever go…ever." I say as gently as I can. "Well, why him?" Adonis blurts. "Because. Remember when we went to that mortal school?" "Yeah…" "Well…"

(This song is called "East Northumberland High" from Miley Cyrus off the Hannah Montana 2/Meet Miley Cyrus CD. I don't own the lyrics.)

Seph:

My problem isn't that I miss you, cuz I don't.

My problem isn't that I kissed you, ooh-oh.

I figured out that you're nothin that I thought you're about.

You're just caught in a place that soon time will erase in my heart.

You're my type of guy, I guess

If I was stuck in East Northumberland High

For the rest of my life

But people change

Thank God I did

Just because I liked you back then

It doesn't mean I like you now.

Just because I liked you back then

It doesn't mean I like you.

Your problem's not for lack of trying

'Cuz you do.

It's just that you're at your best when you're lying, ooh-oh.

Now you're standing here

Saying things you think I wanted to hear.

But you've got it all wrong

I've already moved on, my dear.

You're my type of guy, I guess

If I was stuck in East Northumberland High

For the rest of my life

But people change

Thank God I did.

Just because I liked you back then

It doesn't mean I like you now.

Just because I liked you back then

It doesn't mean I like you.

When you're standing near me

I don't see so clearly.

The feelings are still palpable.

But when I take two steps away

It sheds some light on my day.

Yeah, you can't go back

It's all in the past.

Guess you gotta laugh at it.

You're my type of guy, I guess

If I was stuck in East Northumberland High

For the rest of my life

But people change

Thank God I did.

And if there's some confusion

Let me tell you, you're just delusional

Get a clue!

'Cuz people change

Thank God I did (x3)

Just because I liked you back then

It doesn't mean I like you now.

Just because I liked you back then

It doesn't mean I like you.

Doesn't mean I like you!

Just because I liked you back then

It doesn't mean I like you now.

"Make sense now?" I say as I lean to kiss Hades. He understands and closes the gap between us. Adonis just looks on, disgusted, as I move my lips down to his neck and make him moan my name.

"That's it, say my name, baby!" I whisper fiercely, continuing my train of kisses down his neck. "Oh, yeah." he whispers, lust in his voice. "Come on and I'll let you return the favor." I whisper back as I rise up out of his lap. He jumps up eagerly.

"Wait, my slipper!" Hades kneels down, slipper in hand. "May I?" "Certainly." I say and giggle. He slips it onto my foot and surprises me by scooping me up into his arms. "Hey, you sure you can handle the weight?"

"Nope, but I'm gonna do it anyway." he says and smiles. "Wow, you _are_ brave." "I know." I slap his shoulder before settling my head into the crook of his neck and kissing it. He shivers and I smirk.

_This is gonna be fun_. I think to myself. We get to the bedroom and Meg comes in. "Seph, there's a guy here to see you. He says his name's Paolo." "Oh…my…Gods. Be right there!"

I rush out of the bedroom and hug Paolo. "Paolo, oh my god, how long has it been?" He returns the embrace and says "Too long." "I know! So, any particular reason you wanted to see me?" "Honestly?" "Yes, honestly."

"I wanted to sing with you again." he says, blushing. "Okay, I'd love that." I reply, blushing. "Ooh!" all the other girls chorus. "Shut up guys!" I snap back. "Seph, c'mere please." Hades calls me over. "Who is this guy?" he whispers sharply.

"He played the prince in Rodgers & Hammerstein's Cinderella on TV. Can I go now?" I ask, annoyed. "Go." he sighs. "Paolo, you might need this." I snap and he's in his prince outfit. "Thanks." he says and smiles. My knees suddenly lose their ability to support me, so I just buckle.

Hades rushes over, but Paolo's quicker and catches me in his arms before I hit the ground. "You okay?" he asks, concern evident in his eyes and voice. "Yeah, I guess your smile _still _makes me weak in the knees." I admit, blushing yet again.

He smiles again and I joke: "Don't smile too much, or I'll be on the ground." He laughs and helps me up as I ask: "Can you still sing and dance at the same time?" "Yup, I can." he says, smirking proudly. "Prove it. Sing "Ten Minutes Ago" with me." "Okay."

Paolo:

Ten minutes ago, I saw you.

I looked up when you came through the door.

My head started reeling, you gave me the feeling.

The room had no ceiling or floor.

Ten minutes ago I met you and we murmured our how-do-you-dos.

I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms and to sing out the news!

I have found her!

She's an angel with the dust of the stars in her eyes.

We are dancing, we are flying, and she's taking me back to the skies.

In the arms of my love, I'm flying over mountain and meadow and glen and I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again!

I may never come down to earth again!

Seph:

Ten minutes ago, I met you and we murmured our how-do-you-dos.

I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms and to sing out the news!

Paolo:

I have found her!

Seph:

I have found him!

Waltz Music

Both:

In the arms of my love, I'm flying over mountain and meadow and glen and I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again!

I may never come down to earth again!

I hear the other girls, even Meg, as tough as she is, sighing as Paolo sings. Him and I continue to waltz, chatting as we dance.

"Oh my god, remember how I teased Bernadette about her head voice once?" I say, giggling as I remember how red her face was. "Oh boy, do I!" he exclaims and laughs.

"She still texts me like, every day." Just then, the text chime goes off on my cell phone. "One sec." I check my phone. "It's her!" "Tell her I said hi!" I laugh. "I will." **Bernadette, **_Seph._

**Berniebabex3:**

**How r u?**

_Hadesgurl44:_

_Good. Dancing with Paolo, he says hi. Lol u?_

**Berniebabex3:**

**He's there 2?**

_Hadesgurl44:_

_Wat do u mean 2?_

**Berniebabex3:**

Im comin' down 2day! Surprise! Flame Boy didn't tell u?

I read Bernie's "flame boy" crack and start laughing. Paolo looks at me like, "What?" I show him her text and he laughs out loud. "Go show that to Meg." I say between my dying giggles. He does and she laughs like he did.

_Hadesgurl44:_

_Umm…no. GRR! Calms down abruptly But, den again, he nevr tells me anyting. Men lol._

Berniebabex3:

**LOL x 2! BTS! TTYL!**

_Hadesgurl44:_

_TTYL babe! Blows kiss_

I close my cell phone as Paolo and I begin to dance again. As we dance past Hades, I glare at him. "Seph!" a voice squeals. "Bernie!" I turn and see Bernadette; arms wide open for a hug.

I hug her and say "Now if only Whitney were here." All of a sudden a voice close to me says: "Somebody call for a fairy godmother?" "Oh my god, Whitney! AAAHHH!"

Bernie and I squeal and scream. Whitney laughs and pulls us all into a group hug, including Paolo. "By the way Bernie, loved the "flame boy" crack in your text. It totally made me laugh." She laughs and says, "Good."

"Now where's this husband of yours?" Whitney asks me. I roll my eyes and sigh. "Over there." "So, how's he treating you?" Paolo and Whitney chorus, Paolo out of concern and Whitney out of curiosity. "You really wanna know?" I say, hesitating slightly before continuing.

"Yeah…why, is he _that _bad?" "YES, HE'S SO EGOTISTICAL!" I say, being loud on purpose. "Maybe you and I can hang out tonight, get a taste of someone pure in your life for a change?" Paolo suggests, blushing and grinning shyly. "I'd love that, but you're gonna be catching me a lot." I tell him.

"Why?" "Because your smile is gonna have me on the ground." I giggle as I feel Hades glaring at our backs. Paolo laughs. "You're terrible!" "Why, thank you!" I say, my giggles becoming full-blown laughter now.

"That's one thing I've missed about you-your smile." he says, making me smile wider. "I've missed your laugh." I tell him, making him blush and stammer. "W-well, um…" I put my finger up to his lips to silence him.

"Let's just go and finish our dance. Then we'll just sit, watch the stars and talk like we used to." "I'd love that." Paolo links my arm with his. "Don't wait up, hon!" I call back to Hades. We begin to chat comfortably again.

"So, what's life like here?" he asks me. "Great, now that you guys are here." I answer, grinning as he takes me into his arms again. "You know, there's something I've wanted to do for the longest time." "What?" "This." He softly places his lips against mine.

I put my hands behind his head and deepen it, acting completely on instinct now. I pull away momentarily and say, "So have I." before making our lips meet once more.

This time though, it's more passionate and eventually, we end up exploring each other's mouths. After we break apart, I say: "Let's do "Do I Want You Because You're Wonderful?" I say excitedly. He grins. "I thought you'd never ask." He kneels down in front of me and starts to sing.

Paolo:

Do I love you because you're beautiful?

Or are you beautiful because I love you?

Am I making believe I see in you

A girl too lovely to be really true?

Do I want you because you're wonderful?

Or are you wonderful because I want you?

Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream?

Or are you really as beautiful as you seem?

I sing back with more emotion than I ever did with Hades.

Seph (spoken, then sung.)

Maybe you're imagining me.

Maybe I'm imagining you too.

Am I making believe I see in you

A man too perfect to be really true?

Do I want you because you're wonderful?

Or are you wonderful because I want you?

Both:

Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream?

Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?

Time Lapse

Both:

Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream?

Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?

Paolo:

Do I want you because you're wonderful?

Seph:

Or are you wonderful because I want… you?

Both:

Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream?

Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?

We kiss again as he intertwines our hands for the walk back. Bernie is the first to spot the flush in my face. "Someone looks happy." she says, then notices that Paolo and I are holding hands. Unfortunately, so does Hades.

He glares at me as if to say: "Let go…of his hand." I glare back, saying: "Why don't you make me?" "Paolo, that was the best time I've had in forever. Thank you." He blushes and kisses my cheek. "You're welcome…my Cinderella."

He whispers the last part, hoping Hades doesn't hear. He does, and he's NOT happy. "WHAT did you call her?!" I quickly come to Paolo's rescue, getting in Hades' face.

"He CALLED me his Cinderella, which I think is perfectly fitting since he's my charming prince." Paolo looks at me, his face as red as a tomato. "I am?" I nod and smile at him, a loving smile. Hades notices and glares at Paolo enviously.

Ariel breaks the silence. "So Seph, there's something I've always wondered." "And what's that?" "Where did you learn to sing so well?"

I smile and say, "Well, Whitney's been my vocal coach for years, but she's got some skills of her own. Let's get her to come up here and show off a little." I start chanting "Whitney, Whitney!" and soon everyone (except Hades) joins in and she concedes…but only if I do it with her.

"Alright. We're gonna sing a little song called "Impossible" for you guys and we hope you like it." Everyone sits down, eager to hear us sing. (This song is called "Impossible" from R&H Cinderella: Brandy version. I don't own the lyrics.)

Whitney:

Impossible!  
For a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage  
Impossible  
For a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage  
And four white mice could never be turned to horses  
Such falder-all-and-fiddley-dee-of-courses  
Im-poss-i-ble!  
But the world is full of zanies and fools  
Who don't believe in sensible rules  
and won't believe what sensible people say  
And because-these-daft-and-dewy-eyed-dopes  
keep-building-up-impossible-hopes,  
impossible, things are happening everyday.

Seph:

Impossible

Whitney:

Impossible

Seph:

Impossible

Whitney:

Impossible

Seph:

Impossible

Whitney

Impossible

Both:

Imposs-ible!

Seph:

It's possible, for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage. It's possible, for a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage

Whitney:

And four white mice are easily turned to horses  
Such falder-all-and-fiddley-dee-of-course is  
Quite Poss-i-ble!

Seph:

For the world is full of zanies and fools

Whitney:

Who don't believe in sensible rules

Seph:  
and won't believe what sensible people say

Both:  
And because-these-daft-and-dewy-eyed-dopes  
keep-building-up-impossible-hopes,  
impossible, things are happening every-day.

We finish the song and receive a standing ovation from everyone except (duh) Hades. "Seph! Amazing as always, my Cinderella." Paolo says as he rushes over, picks me up and spins me around.

I kiss him passionately as he spins me, not caring who sees. "Ooh!" everyone choruses, but we don't pull away. As a matter of fact, I kiss him harder and run my fingers slowly through his hair. I feel someone tap my shoulder. It's Meg.

"Hey Cinderella, take your lips off of Prince Charming before Mr. God of Death explodes." "No, this is what he gets for cheating on me!" I shout, starting to cry. Everyone glares at him.

"You did WHAT?!" they all chorus. I bury my face in Paolo's neck as he murmurs comforting words into my hair. "Look at me." he whispers. I look up at him and he wipes the tearstains off my cheeks. Then Hades comes over, so Paolo wraps his arms around my waist protectively.

"How long have you known?" is all he says. "Two weeks." I manage to whisper through my tears. "So it's true!" all the women chorus. Hades' face turns guilty and sad, whereas I just rebury mine in Paolo's neck before anyone sees me continuing to cry.

"Shh, it's gonna be alright." he whispers into my hair. I nod as I look up at him and see everyone gazing sympathetically at me. "I gotta go change." I whisper to him. He smiles, nods and puts me down. "I'll guard the door." he volunteers.

I smile and wave him off. "I would prefer if Herc did it." "Why-oh!" He nods toward Hades, then makes a punching motion. I giggle and say "Mm-hm." I twirl flirtatiously once more for Paolo before rushing off, losing my slipper in the process.

Paolo comes over and gently places it back on my foot, but not before kissing the top of my foot ever so slightly. For the first time, Hades actually looks…jealous. I fire one of my dirty-mouthed comebacks at him. "Why so jealous? You can just dump me and go fuck your new girlfriend, can't you?"

He mumbles something that sounds like: "I broke up with her last night." Luckily, I understood him. "What?" He raises his voice slightly and repeats himself. "I broke up with her last night." "Oh!" I exclaim as I rush into his arms, which are wide open until he wraps them around me tightly.

"I knew you'd never really leave me." I whisper in his ear. He pulls away from the hug slightly so our eyes meet, then he softly places his lips on mine in a kiss that says "I'm sorry." in so many different ways. I pull away and whisper: "Apology accepted." before replacing my lips on his again.

"Ahem!" It's Whitney, smiling fondly at us. "Sorry, I'll let her go change." Hades mumbles, blushing. "I was just gonna say: "DAMN, you people make up fast down here!"

"Oh, Whitney! Can you do "There Is Music In You?" I can give you the powers and stuff! Please, please, please?" "Alright, for you." "Yay!" I squeal and hug her. "Well?" she asks, gazing expectantly at me. I imitate her in the scene where she transformed my dress.

"Well spin around, don't make me do all the work!" She spins around slowly as I sprinkle her with my special transformation magic. Her hair and clothes change into that signature diva-fairy godmother look. "Whoa." Paolo breathes.

"Surprised? Now, come on! I can't do this without my charming prince. But first thing's first…" I slip one slipper off my foot, then snap myself into my Cinderella servant girl dress. "Ready?" "Mmhm. May I?"

I smile and nod. Bernie joins in with that classic "NOOO!" "Wait, time out! We need Jason or this isn't gonna sound right." "Too true." Bernie says, recovering from her false faint. "Lemme text him." "Ok." I whip out my cell phone and text Lionelman33, otherwise known as Jason Alexander. _Seph,_ Jason.

_Hadesgurl44:_

_Wassup Jason?_

Lionelman33:

Seph?! OMG, HI!

_Hadesgurl44:_

_Imitates him HI! Now, can I ask u a favor?_

Lionelman33:

Sure! Nething!

_Hadesgurl44:_

_OK, we're redoing the "There Is Music In U" scene, but we need ur line. Or it isn't gonna sound rite._

Lionelman33:

Enuff said. On my way!

_Hadesgurl44:_

_Gr8! We'll be waiting!_

I shut my phone and say: "He's on his way!" Bernie squeals. "Yay!" "I know!" "I'm here!" I turn around and he and I both shout: "OH MY GOD!" before he hugs me tightly. "We can start now." I say, slipping the slipper off my foot once more.

Paolo starts. "May I?" I smile and nod. "NOOO!" "Quiet, woman!" Paolo smiles back up at me. Then our eyes lock and we kiss as Whitney starts to sing. (This song is called "There Is Music In You" from R&H Cinderella: Brandy version. I don't own the lyrics.)

She changes my peasant's dress into a fabulous pure white wedding dress.

Whitney:

Impossible things are happening everyday...

Someone wants you  
You know who  
Now you're living  
There's music in you

Now you'll hear  
Something new  
Someone's playing  
The music in you

Now you're living  
You know why  
Now there's nothing  
You won't try

Move a mountain  
Light the sky  
Make a wish come true  
There is music in you

Now you can go where ever you want to go  
Now you can do whatever you want to do  
Now you can be whatever you want to be  
And love is a song you will sing your whole life through

Move a mountain  
Light the sky  
Make a wish come true  
There is music in you

In you…

"Whoo! Whitney, that was awesome, as always!" I cheer as I snap on my blue kitan and narcissus accessories. "Looking gorgeous as always, babe." Hades says as he scoops me into his arms like before.

"Thanks, but you're feeling warm again. Come on, bed. I'm not taking any chances." He starts to pout, but I glare sternly saying: "Don't start. Do you wanna be sick any longer than you have to?"

I put my lips near his ear and whisper: "I didn't say I wouldn't stay with you." A smile begins to form on his lips. "Thank you." "You're welcome. Now, can you walk or do you need to lean on me?" "I can walk." "Alright."

I go into the bedroom with him and slip under the covers. "Ready for ya." He slips in beside me and we wrap our arms around each other. I settle my head into the crook of his neck, feeling his soft, even breaths on my hair.

I smile fondly up at his sleeping form. "Seph?" a voice whispers. It's Herc. "Yeah?" "Meg wants to talk to you." "Be right there." I whisper the message into Hades' ear and manage to disentangle myself without waking him.

"Meg? You wanted to talk?" "Yeah, I wanted to ask you something: ARE YOU INSANE?!" "Excuse me?! Insane?! I'm in love!" My tone turns dreamy for a moment. "People do crazy things when they're in love, especially with gods like _him_."

"But what happened to the goddess I used to know: Miss Independent?" "Meg! Is this about my supposed "going soft?" She nods. "I'm worried about you, that's all." "You shouldn't be. I'm still Miss Independent."

"Prove it." I sigh exasperatedly. "Fine." (This song is called "Miss Independent" by Kelly Clarkson. I don't own the lyrics.)

Seph:

Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, mmmm

Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no

Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne

So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never, ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true

Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no

But she miscalculated  
She didn't wanna end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love

So, by changing a misconception  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside, she felt a connection  
She fell in love

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

When miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I've finally seen

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

Miss independent

"Happy now?" "Very, now go." "Actually, Herc and I agreed to meet up out here tonight, much to Hades' dismay." "Really? Cool." "Speaking of which, he said I should give this-I pull a single red rose out of a concealed pocket in my kitan-to you." "Thanks. It's really beautiful, but why-" I cut her off. "That part's a surprise. Herc?" He steps out of the shadows. He stops in front of her and gets on one knee. "Meg, this past year has been…absolutely wonderful." He pulls out a velvet box and opens it, revealing a gorgeous silver ring.

Then, he says those four little words. "Will you marry me?" I see tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she says: "Of course I will." "Congrats, you two!" I exclaim as I hug them both and peck Herc's cheek sisterly. "You're gonna be a great husband."

"Seph?" a weak voice calls. _And cue the sickie._ "I gotta go, guys." "Wait!" Meg says. "Yeah?" "After you take care of him…" We say the last part together. "…One more independence rockout?" I giggle and nod. "Absolutely."

She imitates me. "Yay!" I rush off before retaliating. "Hades, baby? I'm here." "Don't leave me again." "I won't, I promise." I mouth "Rain check? Sorry." to Meg before climbing in beside him and wrapping my arms around him.

"You had the nightmare again, didn't you?" I whisper to his shadow in the darkness. He nods. "Aw, come here." I take a chance and pull him close. He sounds nasally, but I can understand him. "Hey, aren't you afraid of gettin' sick, babe?"

"It's just the flu, I think I'll be fine. And besides tomorrow, I'll have amazing news. So get some sleep, okay?" He nods and settles his head on my shoulder. (Don't worry, I'm immune to the whole flame-headed thing so I can't get burned.)

I feel the baby kick and a small smile starts to form on my face. _He's gonna be a daddy. _I think to myself, my smile growing with each thought as I watch him sleep peacefully, picturing tomorrow's reaction. As I drift off into a state of dream-filled bliss, I know that my one true love lies right here in my arms.

tbc )

(A/N: I kno having Hades sing is completely bizarre, but I thot it would be cute!!)


	6. WHAT A JERK!

Chapter 6 of I Won't Say…I'm In Love

I'm jolted awake, thanks to the baby's incessant kicking. _Oh, she is her father's daughter._ I think to myself as I look over at Hades and kiss his cheek softly, not enough to wake him.

I'm silently thanking the Gods for helping me find someone so…freaking…perfect. I get up and find everyone else up already. "Morning, everyone. I have great news, but I have to go wake up Hades first." "'Kay." everyone choruses.

"Hades, baby. Wake up." His eyes slowly open. "Morning, beautiful." His voice is almost completely gone. "Morning, gorgeous. Save that voice though, okay?" He nods. We walk out of the bedroom hand in hand. "Okay. My…actually I should say our news…is…I'm pregnant."

Hades looks at me, a shocked smile on his face. "You are?" I nod and smile as he kisses my cheek. "The problem is…my mom. She wanted me to be a virgin goddess." "So…why aren't you?" Meg asks me. "Well…"

_Flashback: 7 years ago._

"_Mom why?" I whine. "Because my little girl is going to remain a pure goddess." she says. "Well, what if I don't want to?" I snap. "That's too bad." she says._

End flashback

"I fought back so hard that the Gods put a loophole in my purity contract. They said that if I found a strong enough love, I could have kids. So…here I am, having a beautiful baby with the love of my life." I explain putting my head on Hades' shoulder.

"I gotta be here when you make that phone call, babe." "You will be, cuz I'm makin' it right now." I dial my parents' home phone number, preparing myself for the worst. My dad answers the phone. "Hello?" "Hi Daddy, it's Seph. Is Mom there?"

"She's right here." "Hello?" "Hi Mom. I have great news! I'm pregnant!" "What! But that means…" "Yup, Hades' love really is pure. Isn't that great?" My dad takes the phone. "Congratulations, baby girl! So, is it a boy or girl?"

"Girl, and if Hades is okay with it, I'm thinking about naming her Melody." "That's a beautiful name, baby." "Thanks, Daddy. You can come down anytime and congratulate me in person…just you, though." "Why just me?"

"I seriously do NOT need to be on the wrong end of one of Mom's mental meltdowns." "Alright, I'll be down as soon as I can. But what do I tell your mother?" "Tell her the truth." I say somewhat coldly. "Alright, love you."

"Love you. See you soon." I hang up. "Oh Seph, this is great!" Herc says excitedly. "I know, it's the best!" He hugs me, not too tightly though. (Duh.) Now Hades comes onto me about the name, not very hard though. (Almost no voice.)

"Melody?" "I know she's gonna like to sing, just like me. That's why I chose the name." "I think it's an awesome idea." Meg, Paolo, Bernie, Jason and Whitney chorus. "Thanks, guys. Well, that settles that."

"By the way Seph, I heard you singin' Miss Independent last night. Sounded great." Whitney says. "Thanks. Let's just hope the baby inherits the talent." "I doubt highly that she won't, babe." "Hey, what did I say?" He sighs exasperatedly.

"Save my voice, I know!" "Okay, now everyone can feel the baby kick, but Daddy gets first dibs." I show him where to put his hand. "Right…there. Feel that?" He nods. "That's our baby." "Wow." "I know." I kiss him slightly then pull away.

"Just so you know, this is my anniversary gift to you." He mouths: "I gathered that. But this is mine to you." He pulls a black velvet box out and opens it, revealing a small half-heart with the word "Love" engraved on the front of it.

"Baby, this is so sweet! But… where's the other half?" He points to his neck, and I finally notice the barely noticeable, slender gold chain around his neck. At the end of it is the other half with the word "True" engraved on its front.

I look slightly hurt to ask: "Why are you hiding it? I thought you were proud of us!" He mouths: "Seph, guys don't wear jewelry." "Oh really? Take a look around!" All the other guys, (even Dimmi) and their wives or soon-to-be's are wearing matching jewelry.

"Oh." "Yeah, oh." "Sorry, babe." He pulls the necklace out and proudly displays it. "Oh, wait! I forgot about my other surprise. This one's for everybody, but more so Hades. Dimmi, did you take it out of my room?"

He nods and pulls a black Evanescence-themed I-pod out of his pocket. "The stand's over there. Third song from the bottom." (This song is called "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence. I don't own the lyrics.)

Seph:

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

"Whoa, that was awesome babe! What's the name of that band?" "Evanescence- my most favorite band ever! I have all their songs on my I-pod!" My parents come out then, glaring at me. "And did I mention my parents hate the fact that I listen to them?"

"Yeah, I do too." Dimmi chimes in. "Shut up, Dimmi! Hey, you guys wanna hear my favorite song of theirs?" "I know I do!" Hades mouths. (This song is called "Call Me When You're Sober" by Evanescence. I don't own the lyrics.)

Seph:

Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind

Should I let you fall?  
And lose it all  
So maybe you can remember yourself  
Can't keep believing  
We're only deceiving ourselves  
And I'm sick of the lie  
And you're too late

Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Made up your mind?

Couldn't take the blame  
Sick with shame  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game  
Selfishly hated  
No wonder you're jaded  
You can't play the victim this time  
And you're too late

So don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Made up your mind?

You never call me when you're sober  
You only want it 'cause it's over - It's over

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I?  
You were never mine

so don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
Don't lie to me  
Just get your things  
I've made up your mind

"Whoa." "Mhmmm. Oh, and did I mention I know their lead singer?" My phone chimes. "That's her!" **Amy**, _Seph_

**Gothgurl4evr:**

**Wat's up, girly-girl?**

_Hadesgurl44:_

_Nm, rockin' outt 2 ur awesum music. Speaking of which, Hades luvs u._

**Gothgurl4evr:**

**Haha, I figured as much lol.**

_Hadesgurl44:_

_I kno rite? So r u comin' down like u promised?_

**Gothgurl4evr:**

**Yupp. Thunder Boy's pickin' me up rite now!**

_Hadesgurl44:_

_Good, bcuz I have AMAZING news!_

**Gothgurl4evr:**

**KK, omw!**

_Hadesgurl44:_

_KK, bye!!_

"She's on her way!" My mama holds her glare and says, "You invited her down here?" "Yes, I did." "Cool!" Meg exclaims. "I know, her…I should say their…music's awesome!" "I'm here!" "Amy!" "Seph!" "You to me, me to you or together?"

"Together, definitely!" "Okay, with or without?" "Uh, with, duh!" "I thought so. Ok, at the top of your lungs, ready?" "Uh-huh." We count together. "1, 2, 3. AAHHH!" We run at each other, ready for a hug screaming all the while.

She says: "Did you get bigger, or is it just me?" as we separate. "Actually, that's my news. I'm pregnant!" "Oh my God!" Amy and my parents chorus. (Oh yeah, they weren't awake earlier. So they didn't hear the news.

But they do know about the purity contract. So does Amy.) "So that means…" She nods towards Hades, then makes a heart with her hands. "Uh-huh." "Oh my God, that's awesome!" "Mm-hmm." "So…boy or girl?"

"Girl, we're naming her Melody." "Oh, did you tell them about that bet we made that one time?" "No I didn't, but I should." "What bet?" everyone choruses. "Ok, her and I made a bet that I could sing "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan so beautifully that she would cry." I explain.

Amy takes over. "If I won, she went on tour with me." "And if I won, she introduced me to Paul." "So, what happened? Who won?" "Me!" I exclaim. "Really?" "Mm-hmm." All the guys (including Hades and my brother,) pipe up: "Bet you can't make us cry!"

"Bet you I can!" "You're on!" We make our stakes. "Amy, did you bring your piano?" "Yes, I did." "Great." She brings it in. I sit down and begin to play the song. Then I start to sing, more beautifully than I ever have.

(This song is called "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan. I don't own the lyrics.)

Seph:

Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

Sure enough when I finish, all the guys (yes, even Hades) have tears in their eyes. "Ha, that means Amy was right!" I exclaim to Hades. "Right about what?" he asks. "Ready Amy?" "Yup." "1, 2, 3. Hades has a soft side, Hades has a soft side!" we chant.

"I do not!" he mouths. Amy finally asks: "Why is he mouthing everything?" "He's sick, no voice." "Oh, so do you think we should tell him?" she asks. I instantly understand.

"No! You don't tell a guy that because then they wanna hear you do it all the time!" "Oh come on, you deserve to shine a little!" "Alright." "What in Zeus' name are you talking about?" Hades mouths.

"Amy wants me to show off a special talent of mine: one none of you know about." "So do it!" "Okay!" (This song is called "Genie in a Bottle" by Christina Aguilera. I don't own the lyrics.)

Seph:

Oh...  
I feel like I've been locked up tight  
For a century of lonely nights  
Waiting for someone  
To release me

You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way  
But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away  
Baby, baby, baby  
(baby, baby, baby)

Oh whoa...  
My body's saying let's go  
Oh whoa...  
But my heart is saying no (no)

If you wanna be with me, baby  
There's a price you pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression  
I gotta like what you do

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Gotta rub me the right way, honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come and let me out

The music's playing and the lights' down low  
One more dance and then we're good to go  
Waiting for someone  
Who needs me

Hormones racing at the speed of light  
But that don't mean it's gonna be tonight  
Baby, baby, baby  
(baby, baby, baby)

Oh whoa...  
My body's saying let's go  
Oh whoa...  
But my heart is saying no (no)

If you wanna be with me  
Baby, there's a price you pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Come and set me free, baby  
And I'll be with you

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Gotta rub me the right way, honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come and let me out

Oh whoa...  
My body's sayin let's go  
Oh whoa...  
But my heart is saying no (no)

If you wanna be with me, baby  
There's a price you pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression  
I gotta like what you do

If you wanna be with me, baby  
There's a price you pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Come and set me free, baby  
And I'll be with you

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come and let me out

"Wow." "Yeah, Amy taught me." My mama interjects: "I thought I burned that…awful thing." "You did. I repaired it because some people actually LIKE it." I say, snapping myself back into my regular clothes.

My phone rings. I look at the caller ID…and almost drop the phone. "Frankie." I whisper. I answer it. "Hello?" "Hey, what's up?" "Pretty much everything." "What do you mean?" "I'm married…" "WHAT? TO WHO?"

"Hades, and I'm pregnant…with his baby." "Well…HOW?" "Oh my God, Frankie you KNOW HOW!" "YOU HAD SEX WITH A GOD YOU DATED FOR A WEEK?" "YES, BECAUSE I **LOVE **HIM! YOU KNOW WHAT, JUST DON'T CALL ME AGAIN!!"

I rush off to mine and Hades' room, tears streaming down my face. I hear Herc call after me, but I just keep running. When I calm down, I pull out my guitar and play a song I wrote: "Tim McGraw." (Just imagine Seph wrote it ok?)

Seph:

You say the way my blue eyes shine  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
and I said: "That's a lie"

Just a boy in a Chevy truck,  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck,  
On backroads at night  
And I was right there beside him all summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone

and when you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think That little black dress,  
Think of my head on your chest,  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me

September saw a month of tears,  
And thankin' God that you weren't here,  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed,  
Is a letter that you never read,  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet,  
And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe:

When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me

And I'm back for the first time since then:  
I'm standin' on your street,  
And there's a letter left on your doorstep,  
And the first thing that you'll read:

Is when you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song,  
someday you'll turn your radio on,  
I hope it takes you back to that place,  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think that little black dress,  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me  
Oh, think of me,  
Muhmmmmm

You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"

As I strum the last few chords, I get the sense that I'm being watched. I can already tell who it is: Hades and Herc. "Come on in guys." Hades walks in first and mouths: "You alright babe?" I nod and smile, even though there are still tears in my eyes and tearstains on my face.

He cups my face gently and kisses the tear trails. "Better?" "Much, thanks." I whisper. Next Herc hugs me and kisses my hair. Then he says: "You want me to punch him?" and I burst out laughing. Hades looks at me like, "What the hell?"

I manage to say: "Inside joke." through my laughter. Herc turns around, back to me and says "Hop on." "Okay!" I hop on his back and wrap my arms around his neck. "Man, your neck is tight!" "Phil has me training twice as hard lately." he says tiredly.

"Yeah, I noticed how tired you are when you get back early in the morning." "You're up that early!" "Yeah, most nights I sing the baby to sleep but then I can't sleep." "Oh. Hey!" "What!" "You think you can call Phil and ask him to give me a few days off?"

"Yeah, I can do that right now." "Thank you." He turns his head around to look at me and kisses my cheek. I blush. "You're welcome." I take my cell phone out of my jeans pocket and give Phil a call. "Hey Seph." "Hey Phil. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure." "Can Herc have a few days off from training?" "No way. The kid's doin' too good to take a break now." "Please Phil? He's exhausted!" "Please! I could run the kid ragged and he'd still have energy to burn!"

"Phil, let's be realistic here, 'k? You make him work any harder and he's gonna get sick!" "Sorry Seph. The answer's no." "Fine!" I slam my phone shut. Herc finally speaks. "Take it he said no?" I nod sadly. "Uh-huh. Sorry."

"No prob. I'll just keep it up, like always." Hades interrupts our conversation. "Can I have my wife back now?" I jump in before Herc answers. "Um, excuse me, we were talking and no, you may not."

Time Lapse "Seph, it's late. Come to bed." "Be right there.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah

Ah ah ah ah ah ah

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah

Ah ah ah ah ah ah

You are my world, my darling.

What a wonderful world I see.

You are the song I'm singing.

You're my beautiful Melody.

I sigh. "Great, now I can't sleep." I wait up for Herc and sure enough when he gets back he doesn't look too good. "I'm gonna give that stubborn little satyr a piece of my mind!" I exclaim as I whip out my cell phone.

"PHIL!" "What?" "You wanna explain why Herc came back sick? No, you know what, I don't even wanna hear it!" "FINE! You were right, I was wrong okay?" "He's not coming back till he's completely better, so don't even ask!"

Then, I slam my phone shut and turn my attention to Herc. "Oh my Gods, you look awful!" "I know." "Come on, you can crash in my study/2nd bedroom." "Alright." I usher him in and then peck his forehead. "102.2" "Wow, how'd you do that?"

"Kissin' ain't just all these lips are good for. Cool, huh?" "Very." "Now, lay down and I'll come check on you in a little while." "No, stay." I hear a slight touch of pleading in his voice. I smile gently. "Okay, for you." I climb in and wrap my arms around him.

I sing soft, sweet lullabies in his ear until he falls asleep with his head against my chest. About a half-hour later, someone knocks. I check who it is: Hades. "Come in." I call softly. He does, and he instantly turns red.

"Shush, relax. I'm just keeping him company since he didn't want to be alone." My phone vibrates, so I check who it is. "Eep." I squeal softly. I rush out of the room, making sure Herc can't hear me. _Ah, shit. Dimmi's in there. Oh well._ "OHMYGODOHMYGOD!" I scream.

"Okay, got that outta my system. Hello?" "Hey Seph." "Hey Jesse." "So, can I still come down?" "Zeus said he's ok with it as long as we have enough room, which we do." "Cool, I'll be there in like, 2 minutes then." "'K, bye." "Bye."

"Hey-o!" "Hey!" Jesse rushes over and hugs me followed by 3 twirls before setting me down. "You always did remember our lucky number." "Yup. Oh by the way, happy birthday!" Then he pulls out the most beautiful Journey diamond necklace I've ever seen.

I start hyperventilating, even though I wanna scream so badly. He can tell so he says: "It's okay, let it out." "Okay, everybody plug your ears. AAHHHH!!" I throw my arms around his neck. As I hug him, my foot pops.

"I'll put it right under Hades'." "Who?" I roll my eyes. "Him, my husband." "HUSBAND?" "Yeah, and you wanna know what else? I'm pregnant with his baby." "Awesome! Boy or girl?" "Girl, we're naming her Melody." "Cool, what am I gonna be?"

"Uncle, that cool with you?" "Absolutely, but when did you get so pale?" "No sun." "Oh yeah, duh." I laugh. "You're SUCH a DORK!" I exclaim. He laughs now. "Oh really? Would a dork do this?" He tickles my sides lightly.

"J-Jesse-e!" "What?" "S-st-stop!" "Not till you say I'm not a dork." "You're not a dork." I manage through my giggles. "Thank you." "So…I've got to introduce you to some people. These are my best friends: Meg, Anya and Vlad.

These are my really good friends: Jason, Paolo, Bernie, Whitney and of course you know Amy." "Yeah, hey." "Hey." I hear Herc call me. "Seph?" "Coming, Herc." _He sounds scared. I wonder what's wrong. _I pick up speed slightly.

Jesse notices and follows me. "What's up?" "Nothing, I'll be back in a sec." I walk in, and Herc is shaking like a leaf. "Oh my Gods, are you ok?" He shakes his head "no." "Well, what's wrong?" "I had a nightmare." "About Meg again?"

He shakes his head "no" and points to me. "Me?" He nods. "Well, what was it about?" "Hades trapped you down here and took your soul. I agreed to go in your place, but by the time I got you out…" He didn't have to finish for me to understand what happened.

"I didn't make it, did I?" He shakes his head "no." "Oh, Herc. Hey, I've got a question." "Yeah?" "Were the edges of the dream clear, or were they kinda blurry?" "They were kinda blurry, why?" I notice that his voice is shaking and there are tears in his eyes.

"I'll be right back. When I get back, do you want me to stay with you?" He nods. "Okay." I walk over and hug him before storming out. "HADES!" "What?" "You invaded Herc's subconscious, didn't you!" "Yeah, I did. But you say that like it's a _bad _thing."

I stomp over and slap him. "You're a jackass! GROW UP!" "Oh, I hurt the little hero's feelings. Boo-hoo!" "UGH!" I rush back to Herc. Any longer and I wasn't about to be held responsible for my actions.

"Are you ok?" Herc asks me weakly. _Oh Gods, not again._ "Hades, quit being a jerk!" "Make me!" "You're traumatizing him!" I hold Herc close and hug him tight. "Occulemensis."

(I made this up as the spell for occulemency b/c I don't remember wat it is. LOL.) I whisper in his ear. Suddenly, the color returns to his face.

"Thanks." he whispers. "No prob. Now Hades can't invade your subconscious anymore." "Really?" "Mm-hmm." "Thank you." "You're welcome, and I'm sorry he's being such an asshole." He laughs. "You know what?" I ask. "What?"

"Being in this moment right now reminds me of a song I wrote." "What song?" "What Dreams are made of." "Could I hear it?" I smile gently. "Sure, would you mind if I left to go get my guitar?" "No, stay."

"Okay, one sec. AMY!" "YEAH?" "CAN YOU BRING ME MY GUITAR? IT'S IN MY ROOM!" "SURE!" She brings it and a pick. "Here ya go." "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." (This song is called "What Dreams are made of" by Hillary Duff. Just pretend Seph wrote it. I don't own the lyrics.)

Seph:

Hey now, hey now  
hey now, hey now  
have you ever seen such a beautiful night  
I could almost kiss the stars  
for shining so bright  
when I see you smiling  
I go oh oh oh  
I would never want to miss this coz in my heart  
I know what this is

hey now, hey now  
this is what dreams are  
made of  
hey now, hey now  
this is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
this is what dreams...  
are made of

have you ever wondered what life is about  
you could search the world  
and never figure it out  
you don't have to sail the oceans, no no no  
happiness is no mystery  
and here and now its you and me and...

Hey now, hey now  
this is what dreams are made of  
hey now, hey now  
this is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
this is what dreams are made of

open your eyes  
shout to the skies  
when I see you smiling I go  
oh oh oh  
yesterday our  
life was duller  
now everything's Technicolor

hey now, hey now  
this is what dreams are made of  
hey now, hey now  
this is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
this is what dreams are made of

"You know, I wrote that about you." I tell Herc. "Really?" he asks and yawns. I expect him to lay his head on my shoulder, but he seems hesitant, as though Hades might show up at any moment.

"Don't worry, I locked the door and put a silencer charm on the room. There's no possible way he could get in here." "Oh, thank Gods." I giggle as he lays his head on my shoulder and closes his eyes. Pretty soon, I feel his soft even breaths on my neck.

I wrap one arm around him and use my free hand to stroke his hair. _I can see why Meg fell for him._ I think to myself, smiling. _He's a great person, inside and out._ Knock knock "Who is it?" "Your wonderful little brother."

I giggle and wave my hand in front of the doorknob. "Come on in, Dimmi." He opens the door just slightly. "Well, come on in. It's safe, don't worry." "Hades wants to talk to you." "I don't want to talk to him." I feel Herc shaking slightly against me.

I scan his body for magic, and what I find frightens me…greatly. "Ursula." I whisper angrily. Dimmi hears me and goes pale. "B-but…she's supposed to be…" "Dead." we chorus. "I know. That's what scares me."

"You're not thinking of going to see her, are you?" he asks me. "I have to! What am I supposed to do, let her hurt Herc?" "No, I guess not. But what about the baby?" "Oh, that's easy." I snap. "There. Now Ursula can't hurt her, even if she tried."

I hug him and he whispers, "Be careful. I love you." in my ear as we separate. "I will. I love you too." I tell everyone else. My parents and I start arguing about it. "Absolutely not!" "Please! I have to! She's hurting Herc."

Hades jumps in. "Let her hurt him. I look at it this way: one less thunderhead to worry about." He smirks, but it quickly fades as I explode. (A/N: WARNING! Seph's rant has excessive swearing in it! Don't get scared, she won't always be like this.)

"SHUT THE HELL UP, GROW THE HELL UP AND STOP BEING A FUCKING DICK! IF IT WERE YOU SHE WERE HURTING, I DOUBT I'D WANT TO SAVE YOU RIGHT NOW! IF YOU WERE LESS FRIGGING JEALOUS OR MAYBE LESS OF AN ASSHOLE, I MIGHT THINK ABOUT CONSIDERING IT! FUCKING JERK!"

"Whoa." everyone whispers as the room falls dead silent. "Go on, angel." my parents chorus. I squeal, rush over and hug them and then thank them. "Merci, mama! Merci, papa!" "You're welcome. Now go!" "Okay."

Eric and Meg grab my arms. "Seph, don't go!" they chorus. "She'll kill you if you go alone! I'm going with you." he insists firmly. "No!" Ariel and I chorus. I walk over and hug Ariel, because I can see her starting to cry.

"Oh Ariel, it's alright. I wouldn't let him even if he chained himself to me." "Really?" "Uh-huh, and Eric, you've got a daughter to think about, remember? Erica? And you know as well as I do what she wants." He nods solemnly and releases my arm.

Meg, however, stands firm. "What? What does she want?" I sigh. "I better tell her the whole story, huh Eric?" He nods again.

"Well, back when Eric and I were still strangers, I was exactly like Ariel: fascinated by the wonderful world above me. I wanted nothing more than to be among humankind freely. But thanks to my uncle, contact between the human world and the merworld was strictly forbidden. I snuck up to the surface one night after meeting Eric. My uncle found out. He was furious. He said I was disgracing all merkind with my disobedience. I was so upset I ran to Ursula and asked her to turn my fins the way they are now. She agreed, in exchange for my voice. I refused, as did she. Then, she showed me how Ariel was saving Eric after the storm. I was so furious that I agreed immediately. She took my voice. Ariel and Eric got together. She said that if I broke them up, she'd give me back my voice and I could have my happy ever after with my prince. I agreed, but when I saw how happy Eric made Ariel I couldn't bear to split them up. So, I went back to Ursula and demanded my voice. She agreed, but only if I brought her Ariel instead. I agreed, and the rest is…history."

I finish and Hades speaks. "So wait a minute, babe. Are you saying that you're gonna be giving up your voice! For Thunder Boy's kid!" "That's exactly what I'm saying! Herc's like a brother to me. I have to do this…for him and his parents. Zeus would never forgive me if I let something happen to him! Ariel, go watch Herc and send out a mermaid's call if there's the slightest change."

She nods and rushes off. "I have to go, okay Meg? For Herc." She nods and grudgingly releases my arm. Then, she pulls me into a hug. "Go, but be careful okay?" As we separate I can see tears in her eyes.

"Oh Meg! Hey, how would you like to come with me?" "Really?" "Yeah, just stay in the shadows and we're home-free!" "Okay!" I blow Hades a kiss. "I can't stay mad at you." I mouth. At this, he rushes over, takes me in his arms and kisses me passionately.

"DAMN, if that isn't love I don't know what is." "Oh…my…Gods. No…way." Hades and I chorus. He looks at me like, "You didn't." I nod. "I did. I was just acting surprised." All of a sudden, my phone rings and I hear Ariel's call at the same time.

I answer it. "Hello?" It's my uncle. "Hi Seph. Everything's fine. Ursula's been taken care of." "Thank you. I love you, but I gotta go." "OK, bye." "Bye. OH MY GODS, CALLIOPE!" "SEPH!" We hug each other and giggle.

"Zero to Hero?" "Absolutely. I wouldn't pass it up for the world." "Ha ha, that's my girl!" "You know it, but it wouldn't be right unless…" "Everybody was here!" we chorus. "No way. I am NOT inviting the yutzes down here to party."

"You might not be, but we are! PARTY!" Everyone shows up instantly. "Oy vey." "Oh lighten up! Hit it!" (This song is called "Zero to Hero" from the movie "Hercules." I don't own the lyrics.)

Muses & Seph:

Bless my soul  
Herc was on a roll  
Person of the week in evry Greek opinion poll  
What a pro  
Herc could stop a show  
Point him at a monster and you're talking SRO  
He was a no one  
A zero, zero  
Now he's a honcho  
He's a hero  
Here was a kid with his act down pat  
From zero to hero in no time flat  
Zero to hero just like that

When he smiled  
The girls went wild with  
oohs and aahs  
And they slapped his face  
On ev'ry vase  
(on ev'ry "vase")

From appearance fees and royalties  
Our Herc had cash to burn  
Now nouveau riche and famous  
He could tell you  
What's the Grecian urn?

Say amen  
There he goes again  
Sweet and undefeated  
And an awesome 10 for 10  
Folks lined up  
Just to watch him flex  
And this perfect package  
packed a pair of pretty pecs

Hercie, he comes  
He sees, he conquers  
Honey, the crowds were  
Going bonkers  
He showed the moxie brains, and spunk  
From zero to hero a major hunk  
Zero to hero and who'da thunk

Who put the glad in gladiator?  
Hercules!  
Whose daring deeds are great theater?  
Hercules  
Isn't he bold?  
No one braver  
Isn't he sweet  
Our fav'rite flavor  
Hercules, Hercules,  
Hercules, Hercules  
Hercules, Hercules

Bless my soul  
Herc was on a roll  
Undefeated  
Riding high  
And the nicest guy  
not conceited

He was a nothin'  
A zero, zero  
Now he's a honcho  
He's a hero

He hit the heights at breakneck speed  
From zero to hero  
Herc is a hero  
Now he's a hero  
Yes indeed!

"Woo! That was the most fun I've had in forever! I'm so glad you guys are here!" "Glad to be here, honey." the five chorus. Hades just scoffs and rolls his eyes. "But what we wanna know is if you can teach us that beautiful waltz you were doin'."

"Of course I can. Paolo, care to help me out?" "Absolutely." "'K, one sec." I sneak off for a minute. "Belle, can I borrow your dress?" "Sure." "Thanks." I change and head back. As I head back to Paolo, I see every male head turn in my direction.

Just to irk Hades a little, I blow them kisses and giggle flirtatiously. Paolo just chuckles and mouths: "You're so bad, but you look beautiful." "Thank you on both accounts." I mouth back.

"Now girls, this is easy. Put your hands in his and it's as easy as 1-2-3 as long as he leads. Now let's break out the ambrosia and par-tay!" "Woo! Now you're speakin' my language!" a familiar voice exclaims.

"Hermes!" "Seph, babe!" "Gimme a hug, you!" "Sure thing, honey!" He hugs me so tight I can't breathe. "Hermes…need air." "Oh! Sorry." He blushes slightly and grins sheepishly. "I've just missed you so much!"

I give him a "come here" motion with my finger. He flies lower and I peck his cheek. "I've missed you too." He blushes even more. "So, why'd you stick around down here?" "One simple word: love." "YOU love HIM?" he exclaims and points to Hades.

I giggle and nod while Hades just glares at him. I glare back, warning him to back off. "Now I do have big news for everybody! I'm coming back to Olympus for a couple days! Thank Gods Zeus said it was okay, right?"

He nods. I rush over and hug him. Hades looks like he's about to explode. Zeus notices. "You didn't tell him, did you?" "Well, no. I was afraid he wouldn't let me go if I told him. That reminds me, I forgot to pack something: my guitar. Be right back."

I rush to our room before Hades stops me. "Ah, there we go. Ready." Then I look at my wrist and realize Herc's bracelet is gone! "Oh my Gods, my bracelet from Herc! It's gone!" "Looking for this?"

"HADES! GIVE IT BACK!" (Now, I know something about gifts Hades doesn't: they actually mean something to the person they're given to.) Calliope comes to my rescue. "Boy, you better give that bracelet back!" "Or what?"

"Or I'll let Meg kick your scrawny little ass into the Styx." I tell him. He looks afraid, then pouts. "Fine, here." "Just for that, you're not getting a kiss goodbye." I snap as I snatch the bracelet back.

"Ooh, ouch!" Calliope and Thalia (sp?) hiss as I smirk. "Oh and boys?" Pain and Panic come over. "Yeah?"

"First: I'm gonna miss you guys, and second: if he even _tries_ to hurt you guys while I'm gone, I'll have my cell on 24/7 so just gimme a call, okay?" "Okay, but…" "But what?" "Can we have a hug?" "Aww, sure you can! Come here!"

I hug them and peck their cheeks. "Bye boys! Remember, any problems: call RIGHT AWAY!" They nod and wave, smiles on their faces, albeit sad ones. "Now there's only one more person I have to say goodbye to: Herc!"

(He's known about this for like, a week.) I knocked softly, in case he was asleep. Luckily, he wasn't. "Come in." "Hey, it's me. Just came in to say goodbye." "Hey, what were you yelling at Hades about earlier?"

"He stole the bracelet you gave me from me and almost broke it, the jerk!" "What!" "It's okay, I got it back. See?" "Oh thank Gods!" "Mm-hmm. Of course, I had to threaten to have Meg throw him in the Styx first, but…I got it back."

"Gods, I wish I could come with you." "Actually, that was the surprise I was talking about earlier this week. You _are _coming with me!" I see his face split into an enormous grin and I can't help but laugh.

"I packed some stuff for you already, so you don't have to worry about that. "Okay." "Hey, and I told our moms you're gonna stay at my place. That okay?" "Mm-hmm. I need someplace quieter to recuperate anyway."

"Yeah, that's Hades' fault for making me have to yell so much. Don't worry, when we get up there, I'll be the same old calm, gentle and non-yelly me." "Can't wait." "And this way, I'll be able to stay with you all the time, no interruptions." He smiles.

"Good, because I think when you're with me, I sleep better than I ever could alone." "Aww, that's so sweet of you to say. Come on, Zeus is gonna wonder what's taking us so long." "OK." The next thing I know, Herc and I are headed for the surface, our hands intertwined.

tbc )

(A/N: I'm taking song requests! Tell me a song you wanna see in the fic and I'll put it in wherever I feel it fits. Review & Request!)


	7. The BIG Surprise is coming!

Chapter 7 of I Won't Say…I'm In Love Chapter 7 of I Won't Say…I'm In Love

"Oh my Gods Hermes, you don't know how good it feels to be back up here!" I exclaim. Calliope giggles behind me. "You do know your phone's ringing, right?" "Mm-hmm, but its Hades. I can tell by the ring tone."

Sure enough, The Gospel Truth II rang loud and clear from my phone. Thalia sings along and the rest of us (except Hermes) join in. When it stops, Zero to Hero plays and Herc's picture flashes on the screen.

"Excuse me a second, guys. This call I have to take. Hello?" "Hi." "Oh Herc, you sound awful! Are you absolutely sure you don't need me?" "No, I do. How soon can you be back?" "Give me 2 minutes." "OK." "Bye. Guys, I gotta go." "OK, bye."

I snap and I'm at my villa. "Herc, I'm back." No answer. I check the couch and there he is, sound asleep. _I won't wake him. _My phone plays The Gospel Truth II for about the billionth time that day.

"Oh…my…Gods." I decide to finally answer it, even though I know we're just gonna have the same argument…again. "The answer's still no, so you don't even have to ask." "Aww, why?"

"Because I don't want to yet, that okay with you? I haven't even been here a day yet! Put Bernie on, I wanna say hi." "Hello?" "Hey!" "So, how's poor sick Hercie?" I hear Hades scoff behind her.

I ignore him. "He's not doing too great. I found him asleep on the couch when I came back after he called me. He's paler than you could believe, but that fever he's got sure has given his cheeks a whole lot of color."

"Aww, well you wanna talk to Whitney?" "Yes, I do." "Hey!" "Hello!" I hear Herc call me. "Seph?" "Coming, Herc! Can I call you back?" "Yup. And I'll put Hades back on so you can say goodbye." "Please and thank you. Kisses, love you guys! And baby, stop with the jealousy. It's getting really old really fast."

Then I hang up and head out to check on Herc. "Yeah, Herc?" "Can you check my temp again? I think its gotten worse." He blushes, but I just smile gently and nod. I peck his forehead and almost yelp.

"Wow, 103.2. Let's bring that down a bit, okay?" I run and wet a cloth with cool water, then place it on his forehead. I take it off soon after and say "Come on, you can stay in my room. I have a 2-person bed anyway." "OK."

I get him settled and pull out my guitar. "Time to work on Life Goes On."

I finish and say to myself: "Okay, time for a practice run…later. Now Stickwitu." I finish and give Calliope a call.

"Hello?" I hear music in the background. "Hey, it's Open Mic Night tonight, right? All gods going…mandatory?" "Mm-hmm. Why?" "I'll be there in like, 2 minutes, that's why." "Hello, everybody!" I hear squeals from Dellia (sp?) and I smile.

"So, what are you singing, girl?" "That new song I told you I was working on." "Stickwitu?" "Yup." Calliope looks at me knowingly. "You're singin' it for Hades, aren't you?"

I pretend to surrender and she laughs as I say: "Alright, you got me. Yes I am." "And now, a repeat offender here at Open Mic Night. Ya know her, ya love her, give it up for Seph!" I run on stage to wild cheers and applause.

"Hi guys! The song I'm going to be singing tonight, I wrote myself. It's called "Stickwitu" and it is dedicated to two very special people in my life. One is like me: mortal and god in one perfect package, and I'm proud to call him my surrogate brother: Herc!"

Everyone cheers. "And the other: all god, mean, ruthless, conceited and the love of my life: Hades." Everyone "awe's" at the end. (This song is called "Stickwitu" by The Pussycat Dolls. I don't own the lyrics.)

Seph:

I don't wanna go another day,  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
Seems like everybody's breaking up  
Throwing their love away,  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey)

_Chorus:_  
Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you.

I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
See the way we ride in our private lives,  
Ain't nobody getting in between.  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)  
And I say

_Chorus_

And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me.  
I got you,  
We'll be making love endlessly.  
I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)  
Baby, you're with me (Baby, you're with me)

So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts.  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's why I say

_Chorus x2_

"Now, a crowd favorite! We do it every Open Mic Night, the Muses & I are gonna sing Zero to Hero for you guys!" Everyone cheers as they come out.

Muses & Seph:

Bless my soul  
Herc was on a roll  
Person of the week in evry Greek opinion poll  
What a pro  
Herc could stop a show  
Point him at a monster and you're talking SRO  
He was a no one  
A zero, zero  
Now he's a honcho  
He's a hero  
Here was a kid with his act down pat  
From zero to hero in no time flat  
Zero to hero just like that

When he smiled  
The girls went wild with  
oohs and aahs  
And they slapped his face  
On ev'ry vase  
(on ev'ry "vase")

From appearance fees and royalties  
Our Herc had cash to burn  
Now nouveau riche and famous  
He could tell you  
What's the Grecian urn?

Say amen  
There he goes again  
Sweet and undefeated  
And an awesome 10 for 10  
Folks lined up  
Just to watch him flex  
And this perfect package  
packed a pair of pretty pecs

Hercie, he comes  
He sees, he conquers  
Honey, the crowds were  
Going bonkers  
He showed the moxie brains, and spunk  
From zero to hero a major hunk  
Zero to hero and who'da thunk

Who put the glad in gladiator?  
Hercules!  
Whose daring deeds are great theater?  
Hercules  
Isn't he bold?  
No one braver  
Isn't he sweet  
Our fav'rite flavor  
Hercules, Hercules,  
Hercules, Hercules  
Hercules, Hercules

Bless my soul  
Herc was on a roll  
Undefeated  
Riding high  
And the nicest guy  
not conceited

He was a nothin'  
A zero, zero  
Now he's a honcho  
He's a hero

He hit the heights at breakneck speed  
From zero to hero  
Herc is a hero  
Now he's a hero  
Yes indeed!

As we sing, I see Hades sulking in his seat. I'm up there moving and grooving, but when I start fanning myself and pretending to faint, that's when he starts glaring and pouting and everything else.

I get brave and call out: "Lighten up and join the party for once in your life!" He scoffs. "Your loss, jealous." A tan, handsome man (Paolo) waves to me. I smile and wave back. Meg mouths: "Let's do "One In A Million." I nod and mouth "OK."

She comes up on stage and signals me to announce us. "OK! Now Meg and I are gonna sing a song dedicated to our perfect guys. I also wrote this. It's called "One in a Million." Enjoy!"

I start playing the song on piano. We both start singing, but not before I activate live feed on a webcam. (That's right. Herc's gonna be able to see and hear us singing. This song is called "One in a Million" by Hannah Montana. I don't own the lyrics.)

Seph & Meg:

How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

_Chorus:_  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work, that weren't good enough  
Till' I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
And stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye

_Chorus_

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o whoa)  
They say that good things take time  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o whoa)  
You're one in a million... one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
And stumbled into the arms of the one

You're one in a million

We walk off to applause and cheers as expected. "Best part about that? Herc saw the whole thing." "Hey, I did too babe." "Hey gorgeous!" Let's Dance plays really loud. "Oh, I love this song! Hey Paolo, wanna dance?"

"Of course!" I giggle and pull him to the middle of the dance floor. We start salsa dancing. By the middle of the song, everyone's crowded around us just watching. And as he brings me into the last dip, I blow a kiss in Hades' direction.

"Oh! I didn't realize it was that late!" I exclaim, rushing out, but not before kissing Hades goodbye. "I love you, and I'll be home soon okay?" I wave and snap myself back to the villa. "Hi, I'm home." I call softly.

I see that Herc is on the couch, awake, but struggling to stay awake. "Your note said you'd be back by 10:30. I was worried, so I stayed up and waited."

"Oh Herc, that was so sweet! Come on, let's get to bed, okay?" He nods. After he falls asleep, I sneak home to the Underworld to spend a little time with everyone else. "Hi handsome." I say to Hades as he hugs and kisses me.

"Hey sexy." he says as he scoops me up. "I wrote a song especially for you tonight." "You did? Can I hear it?" "Of course!" I grab my guitar and start to play the song. (This song is called "Breathe" by Faith Hill. I don't own the lyrics.)

Seph:

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face  
And I've never been this swept away  
All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart

CHORUS:  
Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby, all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be  
I can feel you breathe

In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
Closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know, and you know  
There's no need for words right now

CHORUS:

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way...

"That was beautiful Seph. Thanks." he says and hugs me. Then Meg comes out and sees us mid-hug, but soon after I pull away slightly, place my lips on his and snake my arms around his neck. "Ahem!" "Oh!" I exclaim and pull away quickly.

"What, I don't get a hello?" "Oh, you're right!" I walk over and hug her. "So, how is he?" "Fine, we should be back in a couple of days, and then we can start planning your wedding! Yay!"

"I know, finally I found someone I know would never hurt me." she says, smiling. "I know what you mean." "So…we still planning that kick-ass bachelorette party?" "Hell yeah!" I cheer. She high-fives me.

"But I gotta make a phone call first before we start planning major stuff, because there's one guy who _has_ to be here." "Who?" "A friend of mine: James Wood." "Why?" "That's a surprise." She groans. "You'll find out soon."

I leave to go make the call. Little do I know, Hades decides to eavesdrop. "Jamie?" "Hello, my sexy little vocal angel. I've been waiting for you to call."

"I had to wait for the right time. You know how jealous Hades can get. So are we still doing "I Won't Say I'm In Love" with the girls?" "Yup, kiss and everything." "Great, can't wait. Don't be surprised if I dress a little more…revealing than normal."

He growls and I giggle. "Well, I gotta go. See you tomorrow." "I'll be waiting for you to pick me up personally." "'K, bye." "Bye, vocal angel." I giggle once more then hang up. Then I say: "You can take your ear off of the door now."

"How do you do that!" "Gods-given talent." "By the way: vocal angel?" "Inside flirt, nothing you need to concern yourself with." I say, kissing him softly. "It's all set, Meg. I'm picking him up personally tomorrow, first thing." "Cool."

After we finish planning everything else, including the fact that it's gonna be on Olympus, (I already pulled all the strings) I head back to the villa. I climb into bed as Herc seems to sense my presence and wrap his arms around me.

I fall asleep with a smile on my face, excited for tomorrow's big surprise.

tbc 


	8. It's HERE!

Chapter 8 of I Won't Say…I'm In Love Chapter 8 of I Won't Say…I'm In Love

The Next Morning I leave Herc a note telling him the whole story, if he needs me give me a call and I'll be back later. I snap myself over to James' place. "Good morning, Seph." "Good morning, Jamie. Ready to go?"

"Absolutely, and I can't wait to meet all your friends and your husband." "Good, coz they can't wait to meet you. We gotta pop to my villa really quick because Herc is still kinda sick and I gotta make sure he's either still asleep or doesn't need anything. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all." We pop in. He's still asleep, so we just head down to the Underworld. I'm greeted by my wonderful husband, who breaks my heart when he says: "I had another episode, but you weren't here."

"Oh, baby!" I put my lips against his and kiss him gently. "That makes up for it." "Glad to hear it." All of a sudden, my phone chimes. "One sec, and then I'll introduce you to everybody, Jamie." "OK."

I flip open my phone: _1 new text message: From: dacheetahsistas. Reply now? Message: Turn around! _I hit yes, type OK, and turn around. "AAHHH! Adrienne, Kiely, Sabrina! What are you guys doing here?"

We hug each other. "Meg got a hold of us, so…here we are!" Meg sees us together and smiles. I smile back and mouth: "Thank you." She mouths back: "You're welcome."

"You guys, this is Jamie. Jamie, these are 3 very good friends of mine: Adrienne, Kiel and Sabrina. And all my cheetah girls, this is my husband: Hades. Whatever Meg told you about him is probably no longer true. Except for the part about him turning into full-blown fire when he gets angry, that's still true."

They laugh at this. "Oh really?" they chorus and turn their heads in his direction. He blushes and I whisper to him: "This is payback for trying to steal my bracelet." The girls hear me though, and say: "Bracelet? What bracelet?"

I pull back my sleeve and say: "This one." There are diamonds studded all around it. Their jaws drop. Adrienne is first to find her voice. "Okay, two things: 1, Who is it from? And 2: Are those real!"

"1, Herc and 2: Yes!"

We go through a 5-minute "No way-Yes way!" match until Kiel breaks us up. "I think we've established that they are real, but where is he?" "My place, sleeping off the end of a fever." "Aww." "Yeah, but I'm gonna bring him down later. He'll probably crash after Jamie and I do our thing, though."

"Oh? And what thing is that?" Sabrina asks. "I Won't Say I'm In Love." Their faces light up. "Can we be muses?" "Yeah, as long as you don't mind joining the originals." "Of course not!" "OK, we're gonna be doing the original version, so know where you come in and stuff."

"We already do, so we're set!" I laugh. (This is James thinking.) _God, her laugh is beautiful._ "Good, then we can practice since Meg went to see Herc." End of rehearsal, before kiss I'm finishing up the last "love" before the kiss with James.

Right before we kiss…my cell phone goes off. I check the caller ID…and drop the phone. "Oh my God, Ariel! Come here! It's your mom!" I hear her scream with joy and I smile. _Looks like that reincarnation ceremony worked just fine._

I answer the phone after picking it up. "Welcome back, Athena. We've all missed you." Ariel's standing in front of me, all smiles. Her arms are open for a hug. I happily acquiesce. She whispers: "Thank you." in my ear.

I hand her my phone. I gesture Eric over and whisper to him: "She can talk as long as she wants. I put a spell on the battery so it'll never run out." He smiles and thanks me too. "No problem.

Anything to see my cousin truly happy."

I look back over at James. "Now where were we?" He takes me in his arms and puts his lips near mine. "Right about here." I wink to James, signaling him to watch Hades. He winks back and nods slightly. "Oh, that's right."

He places his lips on mine. The girls are constantly looking between us and Hades, trying not to laugh as he turns redder and redder. (See, Sabrina got a hold of a stopwatch and we're secretly timing how long it takes him to go full-flame.)

At 4:00, he finally bursts. We laugh as I take my lips off of James's. "Took you long enough!" I joke. Meg comes back a little while later. I'm talking to the girls (Calliope, Thalia, Dellia, Tersephicore, Clio and Melonome sp?) about what I'll be wearing when we all perform later.

"Ooh, girl, you're gonna look good!" "That's the point, isn't it? And James said he's gonna give me a flower, like Herc did for Meg but he didn't say what kind." "Aw, how sweet!" Sabrina jumps into the conversation, making me jump.

"Sorry for startling you." "No problem, I guess my mind's just other places right now too." CRASH "I'm here!" "Daddy!" "Baby girl!" "Glad you're here, daddy-bear." "Wow, that's a surprise! You haven't called me that since you were 5!"

"Just felt like being a little girl again, I guess." "I hear you're performing for Meg's bachelorette party." "Mm-hmm. But keep your voice down- it's supposed to be a surprise." "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. Sabrina, can I talk to you in private for a minute? Bring Adrienne and Kiel too. They'll wanna hear this." "OK." My room "So, what'd you wanna tell us?" "I had a dream last night that Paolo kissed me, and I kissed him back." "OOH!"

"And get this: he said he had the same dream about me! How weird is that?" "OOH, and very!" Kiel's eyes light up, and I glance at her worriedly. "Kiel, I don't like that look in your eye. What are you thinking?" "You should ask Paolo to do "I Won't Say I'm In Love" with you instead of James!"

"You know, that's actually not a bad idea! Who's to say something'll happen between us?" I leave to go ask him. He says he'd love to. "It's all set." Later "Be right out, will you relax!" "Jeez, women!"

"You're lucky I love you, otherwise I'd slap you for that." I tell Hades as I step out of the bedroom in a rather revealing black dress and matching high heels. "Whoa-whoa-whoa. You're wearing that!" "Yeah. We both wanted me to dress sexy, ok?" "Oh no, not ok! Change, now!"

"You are NOT the boss of me! Daddy, what do you think?" "I think you look perfect, honey." he says, kissing me. "Thank you. In your face!" Paolo comes over, looking for me.

"Oh, there you are. Wow, you look…amazing, and this is for you. Don't worry; I've got an extra one for later." He pulls a single blood-red rose from behind his back. "Oh, Paolo! It's beautiful, thank you!" I exclaim, kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome. A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl." he says, blushing and taking my hand. "Aww!" the girls chorus. "Please." Hades scoffs. I glare at him. "At least he has the bravery to be "soft" and show that he cares. Sometimes I think I should've married him instead of you!"

"Ooh, BURN!" they chorus, high-fiving me. I walk off with Paolo to get ready to perform. Later "Ready guys? We're on!" They nod as I head out to announce us. "OK, everybody! The last performance tonight will be me and all my girls singing "I Won't Say I'm In Love," and it is dedicated to my best friend Meg, who found love doesn't always have to hurt. And it is also dedicated to the muses, who helped me realize that love can happen between the most unlikely people. But other times, those relationships are oh-so predictable." I look over at Paolo and smile. He blushes and smiles back. They come out and we start. (The first couple lines are spoken, so don't get confused.)

Paolo:

I had a great time tonight.

Seph:

Me too.

awkward silence

Paolo:

Here, this is for you. hands me another rose and kisses my cheek Goodnight.

Seph:

Goodnight. sits down to think about feelings, but ends up about thinking about him and smelling the flower with a dreamy smile on my face, frowns UGH! What's the matter with me? You'd think a girl would learn. starts to sing

If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That ancient history,  
Been there done that  
tosses flower, muses catch it and start to sing  
Muses:  
Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

Seph:  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

Muses:  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

Seph:  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

Muses:  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad?

Seph:  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
smiles, thinking about Paolo  
Muses:  
Give up, but give in  
Check the grin you're in love  
quickly hides grin before singing again  
Seph:  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

Muses:  
You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

Seph:  
(Shoo doo, shoo doo)  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
(She wont say it)  
Get off my case  
(Shut Up, shut up)  
I won't say it

Muses:  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay you're in love  
put flower back on ledge sits back down, touches flower, looks down, sees it, picks it up, smiles lovingly, holds it to my chest  
Seph:  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

lays back on ledge, eyes closed, flower against chest, dreamy smile on face

Paolo has been in the shadows the entire time, and has seen and heard the whole thing. He comes out then, blushing and smiling nervously. "You mean it?" he asks as he helps me up and sits beside me. "Yes, I mean it. I love you, Paolo."

We lean in and things turn steamy. After a minute of just kissing, we open up and explore each other. "I meant what I said back there." I tell him as we separate. "Really?"

"Yup. You're the romantic type, you actually care when I speak and listen instead of tuning me out. If I weren't married, that kiss would've been able to mean something, but right now it's better if we just stay friends, okay?"

I tear up as he whispers: "I'll wait for you." in my ear. "OK, can we stop with the dramatics, please?" Hades asks, looking ready to explode, but trying hard to keep his cool.

In response, I bury my face in Paolo's chest and cry silently as he helps me up and we begin to dance slowly as he wraps his arms around me. I rest my head on his shoulder as he murmurs "Do I Want You Because You're Wonderful?" in my ear.

I calm down enough to whisper: "Great job. He's totally steamed." He smirks and whispers back: "That was the plan, wasn't it? I couldn't have done it without your fabulous acting." "Why, thank you." "Hey, looks like everyone else is following our lead." he notes and I smile.

It quickly turns to a frown however, when I see Hermes without a partner. I get an idea. "I'll be right back, okay?" He nods and unwraps his arms from around me. "Hey." "Oh, hey Seph." "Need a partner?"

His eyes light up. "Really?" I hold my arms open wide. "Absolutely." "Thanks." "No prob. Anything for my best friend." After about a half-hour of dancing with Hermes, I see Herc come over and ask to cut in.

I nod and say: "Of course." He grins. "Great!" We chat as we dance. "So let me get this straight, that whole "I'll wait for you."/crying thing was an act!" "Mm-hmm. Pretty evil, huh?" "Oh, definitely!" "I know, but it's easy and fun!"

He laughs. "Paolo was right. You _are_ terrible!" "Thank you!" "By the way, thanks for being my nurse." he says, kissing my hair. "You're welcome, it was nice to get away for a while, even under the circumstances."

"Agreed, but I really don't wanna go back to training. Phil's coming tomorrow." "What! That's not fair!" "You're telling me!" Then, I get an idea. "How well can you fake it?" He smirks. "Like an expert, and YOU are a genius!"

"Thank you once again!" "You're welcome." "Blue Baby on the horizon." Herc laughs out loud. I turn around, and out of the corner of my eye, I catch Bernie and Jason macking in the corner. "Woo! Go Bernie!"

She pulls away from him long enough to smile and mouth: "I owe you one!" before he catches her attention again and replaces his lips on hers. Hades finally gets over to me and asks: "Can I talk to you?"

"Not unless I can stay right like this." I sigh, settling my head in between Herc's neck and shoulder. He just smiles down at me and kisses the top of my head in a brotherly way. Of course, Hades doesn't know he meant it like that (even though it should be totally obvious. I mean, HELLO, he's getting MARRIED!)

He glares at him. He glares back. I lift my head as Herc spins me out. I snap myself into a black gown and do a slight spin in front of him before he takes my hand again to let me spin slowly into his chest. Then, as if out of instinct, he extends one arm and lets go of my hand, letting me fall into his outstretched arms.

(Trust me, there are 2 arms there by now. He has VERY fast reflexes.) He catches me in a perfect dip position and, with a grin forming on my face I say: "Nice catch, wonderboy." "Thanks, sis."

"Welcome, bro." I say, pecking his lips. (Oh, forgot to mention: Zeus made the whole brother-sister thing official, so yeah.) "BRO?" Hades asks, completely and utterly stunned. We smirk and chorus: "Uh-huh. Surprised?"

He wraps his arms around me and we kiss brother-sister before I settle my head into the crook of his neck again. "OK…too much love." Hades says, trying with very little luck to get my attention.

"Oh, shut up!" Herc and I chorus, lost in our own conversation. _Oh Gods, he's my brother/she's my sister!_ we think simultaneously. I blush as I think to myself: _I feel so safe here in his arms. I wish I could just stay here forever._

Little do I know, he's thinking along the same lines. Herc's POV _She looks so beautiful in black. I love holding her in my arms like this. Oh Gods, I'm blushing! Wait, she is too. Maybe she's thinking the same things._ Regular POV "I feel like a movie. Anyone wanna join me?"

Herc's POV _Now's my chance, real brother-sister bonding time! _(A/N: Ha-ha! Scared you for a minute there, didn't I?) "I will." I say, grinning. Regular POV I grin back, saying: "Great, you can pick the movie cuz I gotta go change. These shoes are KILLING me!"

"Aww." "I know. Be right back." I say pecking him again, but lingering slightly just to irk Hades. He catches my drift and responds just slightly. I pop my foot for dramatic effect. I pull away, and we're both grinning like idiots.

"OK, go change. I'll let you know what I pick." "'Kay. Wanna watch it in my study/bedroom? I've got a big-screen in there." "Sure." "Cool." I head off to the bedroom to change, Hades hot on my tail. _Boy, he looks miffed._

/No duh, girl. That's the jealous ego talkin'/ _Really? Well then…_ "Why are you following me?" "I like lookin' at your beautiful naked body." "Mm-hmm." I say in a disbelieving tone. "And I wanna talk to you."

I start stripping and say: "OK. So talk." "Alone time with Wonderboy? Are you sure that's safe?" I finish pulling my nightgown over my head, kiss his forehead and say "Mm-hmm." and then walk out.

Study/Bedroom "How about The Ring?" Herc asks me. "Sure. I love that movie, even though it scares the crap outta me!" I admit, giggling and blushing. "Aw, it's ok. I'll protect you." he says, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my forehead.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I say as I push Play and run over to the bed. I let him get in first so he can put his arms around me, and so I can bury my face in his shoulder if I get scared. (I'm such a baby. LOL.)

I mouth some lines, which makes Herc smile. "Wow, line mouthing. How many times have you seen this?" he asks me in a whisper. "27." I admit, blushing. "Really!" he exclaims with a small yawn. "Mm-hmm. I used to watch it for days on end, which drove my parents CRAZY!"

He laughs lightly. "Well, good thing it's almost over." "Why, ya gettin' tired?" I ask as I return my attention to the screen and he rests his head on my shoulder. "Mm-hmm." he says sleepily. "Yeah, me too. What do you say we just crash here?"

"I'd say…sounds good." "'K, let me just text Mr. Jealous Ego, or he might go berserk." _Stayin' in my special room w/Herc. Cya 2morrow! Luv U!_ I look down, and he's sound asleep on my shoulder. Meg calls me: "He gonna fake his way outta training tomorrow?"

"Yup." "Why?" "He's tired, and he told me he wants to be able to spend more time with you. Isn't it obvious?" "Yeah, goodnight." "Goodnight." I watch the scene with Noah's twisted face and shudder a little. Herc's grip around me tightens slightly.

_Aww, that's too sweet. Even in his sleep he's as protective as ever._ I kiss his forehead and he smiles a little in his sleep. I slowly lower myself into the warmth of both his embrace and the blankets as I turn the DVD player off and let the blissful comfort of sleep find me too.

tbc 


	9. Sorting it all outkinda? Maybe?

Chapter 9 of I Won't Say…I'm In Love Chapter 9 of I Won't Say…I'm In Love

I wake up and notice the absence of warmth against me. _Crap, Phil's probably gonna be here soon! _Just then, my phone vibrates. It's Herc. _U ready? He just called me n said that he's on his way! Yup, ready when u r. _

CRASH _Speak of the devil._ I think, rolling my eyes. I meet up with Herc in his room to go over the plan really quickly. I walk in and smirk. _Perfect. That spell I slipped him is working fine. _I feel his forehead and think _Thank you, Hades._

"Ready?" He nods, but just barely. "Oh, and yes you can lean on me." "Thanks." he mouths and manages a weak smile. "You're welcome." I say and kiss his forehead. He shivers. "That's c-cold." I giggle and say: "That's the point. It's called an Ice Kiss. It'll cool you down a little. Oh, here he comes."

Phil comes in then, and frowns. "What, he's still not better yet?" I glare at him. "The state he was and is in, that'd be a miracle!" "Where's his little girlfriend?" The glare remains on my face as I say:

"Actually, she's his wife now."

"Whoa." I smirk. "Surprised? I couldn't tell." I say, sarcasm coating every word. Herc manages a weak laugh at this. "She went to go pick out a dress." "Shh, don't try to talk. One sec, okay? I gotta go talk to Hades really quick."

He nods weakly and I kiss his forehead before walking out, glaring at Phil for as long as I possibly can. "Looks like I'm back on nurse duty. Sorry, gorgeous." I say softly as he puts his lips on mine.

Surprised momentarily by the unexpected kiss, I tense slightly before succumbing and kissing him back, licking his bottom lip.

He lets me slide my tongue in his mouth as he moans my name around my heated kiss. I pull away all too soon, unconsciously licking my bottom lip as I look in his eyes. "You like that?" I whisper in a sultry voice.

"Oh yeah. Take me, take me now. Please." he whispers back, pleading in both his voice and eyes. _Aww. He's begging, how can I resist?_ "Oh YUCK!" "Shut up, satyr!" I shout before snapping my fingers to cast a spell to protect the baby.

(One more week, yay!) Then, I capture his lips again as he lets me pick up where I left off as he runs his fingers through my hair. "Oh yeah." he moans as we head to my special room, our lips breaking contact only momentarily as I say to Phil: "What are you hanging around for? He's obviously not going back to training, and we're kinda busy."

"Uh…" I roll my eyes and say, "Get outta here." before recapturing Hades' lips again. We fall back onto the bed as he pulls at my kitan whispering: "Take it off, just take it off." I smirk and whisper back: "Whatever you want, sexy." as I slowly take it off, letting him drink in every curve and bump of my body.

He growls and I smirk again. "Like what you see?" I ask. "Absolutely, beautiful." "Good, cuz it's all yours." "Good." Time Lapse We pull our lips apart slowly, not wanting to stop even though our energy's completely spent.

Hades chuckles lightly. "What?" I ask, curious. "I just realized something: you glow when we make love." I blush and say: "Well, my aura can only reveal itself when I'm incredibly happy. So that means…what?"

I decide to ask the obvious to see how he'll react. Obviously, he grins and says: "Us making love makes you happy?" "Not just happy, _incredibly _happy. And you know why it makes me so happy?" "Why?" he asks in a tone that says I-know-why, I-just-wanna-hear-you-say-it.

"Because I love you." I answer, smiling and kissing him deeply before getting out of bed slowly, savoring the warmth of the sheets as long as possible. CRASH OMG, they're here already?" I exclaim, snapping my clothes on quickly.

"Who?" Hades asks. "Some old friends of mine." I say mysteriously. I rush out arms wide open and ready to both give and receive hugs. "Mrs. Potts!" I say as she hugs me. "Hello Seph, dearie." "Maurice!" "Hello, Seph! Good to see you again!"

All of a sudden, I hear a smaller voice near me scream "SEPH!" "Chip!" I say as he runs into my arms and puts his arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. I start to cry as I look at what a beautiful little boy he's become.

He pulls away from the hug, looks up at me and asks: "Why are you crying?" I sniffle and smile a teary smile as I say: "I'm crying because I'm very happy seeing what a handsome little boy you've become." He smiles proudly, says "Thank you." and kisses my cheek before saying "I love you Seph."

I start to cry again as I say "I love you too Chip, and I've missed you so much. Now, do you wanna meet another person I love very much?" He nods eagerly and says: "Uh-huh!" I giggle at his eagerness and say: "Ok, but we have to be very quiet when we go in his room, because he's not feeling very well and he might be sleeping, alright?"

"Ok, I'll be quiet as a mouse." he promises, grinning. "Come on up here, cutie-pie." I say as I lift him up and balance him on my hip. "Wow, you're really strong Seph!" he exclaims, hugging me again. "Thank you." I say as he asks: "So what's the person's name?"

"His name is Hercules, but I call him Herc." "Cool!" "Mm-hmm." "Come on, come on!" "Ok, but remember: quiet as a mouse." "Uh-huh." I knock softly on Herc's door, and hear his weak reply: "Come in."

"Hey, how you feeling?" "Horrible. Everything hurts." "Aw, well no worries, with me as your nurse, you'll be better again in no time." "Can I help?" Chip asks. "Of course, and I'll put a special spell on you to make sure you don't get sick, okay?"

"I'm not gonna change again, am I?" he asks nervously. "No, of course not. I would never make you go through something that scary ever again." "Promise?" "Promise." "Pinky-swear?" he asks, holding up his pinky.

"Pinky-swear." I say, locking pinkies with him. I snap and now neither of us can get sick. "See? Nothing happened." "Thanks for keeping your promise." "You're very welcome." "So who is this little guy?" "This is Chip."

"Seph, can I ask you something?" "Of course, my handsome little man." "My momma and daddy are goin' on their honeymoon, and I need someplace to stay. Could I stay here? I already brought all my stuff, and they already said it was ok but only if it's ok with you and your husband."

_I love the way he says "husband." It's SO cute!_ "Of course! Let's go ask him together, ok?" "OK!" I giggle and tell Herc that we'll be right back. I lift Chip up onto my hip and bring him out to Hades. "Hey, baby." he greets me.

"Hey, can I ask a favor? Mrs. Potts and Maurice are going on their honeymoon, and my handsome little man Chip here needs a place to stay. Could he stay here? Please?" I ask. "Yeah, please?" Chip echoes.

"How can you say no to this handsome little face?" "Yeah, he can stay. How long will you guys be gone?" "As long as they want is what I told them. Chip and I never get tired of each other, do we cutie?" He shakes his head and says: "Nope!"

Then he yawns, a small one but I catch it. "C'mon, it's already 9:00. Bedtime." "Ok, will you tell me a story?" "How about I sing our special lullaby instead?" "Okay." I help him get his pajamas on, tuck him into bed, and then I start to sing softly.

(This song is called "Athena's Song" from The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning. I don't own the lyrics.)

Seph:

Oh, the waves roll low,

And the waves roll high;

And so it goes

Under a bright blue, endless sky;

Waves try to measure

The days that we treasure;

Wave hello, and wave goodbye.

I kiss his forehead as his eyes close. "Goodnight Chip." I whisper, smiling lovingly at his sleeping form. "That was beautiful." a voice says softly. I spin around quickly, startled and realize it's Hades. "Well, thank you. Before she died, Athena taught it to me."

"Who's she?" he asks through a yawn. "My aunt, Ariel's mom." That's when I realize how tired he really looks. Basically, he looks about ready to fall over right then and there. "You didn't sleep while I was busy like I told you to, did you?"

He blushes as he says: "I tried, but I couldn't. At least, not without you." I kiss him softly and say: "You are too sweet! C'mon, it's late." "Right behind you, babe." About halfway through the night, I wake up. Seconds later, I get a text message from Paolo.

**Filipinoprince21:**

**Come dance w/me. I'm outside…in my outfit.**

_Hadesgurl44:_

Seriously? YES, YES, A MILLION TIMES YES! Just let me change into my gown and I'll be right out!

**Filipinoprince21:**

**Great, and I've got a surprise 4 you 2!**

Hadesgurl44:

_Really? OK!_

I change into my gown (the Cinderella one) and walk out. Paolo comes over and hugs me. "You look amazing." "Thank you, so do you. Now, you said you had a surprise for me?" He laughs. "Yes I do." He walks around behind me and I feel him put a necklace around my neck.

I look down and see a necklace, pure silver, covered in genuine diamonds clasped around my neck. I tear up slightly and turn to face him. "Paolo, this is beautiful. Thank you, but…why?" "Just my way of saying the impossible…I think I love you."

My jaw drops slightly, and then I find my voice. "Paolo…that's so sweet of you to say, but I don't feel that way about you. I'm not ready to…at least not yet." His eyes turn sad. "I understand." he says softly.

"But hey, can I still have that dance?" "Of course." he says, beginning to take me into his arms. "Wait, I have a question first. Do you know how to Viennese waltz?" "Yes, I do. Do you want to?" I nod.

"Uh-huh." "Well then, we better do this the right way." "You're right." He bows. I curtsey. As I curtsey, he takes my hand and kisses it. I rise slowly back to a standing position and he takes me into his arms.

As we dance I hum mine and Dimmi's lullaby. Surprisingly, as I hum, he joins in with the words. "Oh. My. God. You're the one, aren't you?" I whisper as he spins me out and I spin in front of him.

I spin back into him as he takes my hand and nods. "Oh Paolo, why didn't you tell me sooner? I wouldn't have wasted 15 years of my life crying over someone I thought I'd lost…when really, he was staring me right in the face." I say, my voice breaking on the last 4 words.

"Shh, it's alright. We both know the truth now, and that's all that matters." I raise my head and smile tearfully at him. "You're right. But how am I gonna tell Hades?" I ask him, turning pale from nervousness.

"Hey, hey. Relax. You and I can tell him tomorrow, together." "Okay." I say, nodding slowly. My cell phone rings then. "Every time!" we chorus, which makes us both laugh. "One sec." "Alright." I check the caller ID…and scream.

"AAHH! OHMYGOD!" "What?" "It's Stanley!" "Stanley Ipkiss?" "Uh-huh!" I answer it. "Hello?" "Hi." "It's soo good to hear from you! How long has it been?" "Ten years tomorrow. Oh, hang on. Tina wants to say hi."

"Ok!" "Hi!" "Hi!" "So…can we?" "Oh, absolutely!" Stanley cuts in, anxiety evident in his voice. "You think Hades will mind?" "Even if he does, I'll make sure he knows you're staying, no matter what he does or says."

"Really?" "Well, you know what we say. You may be the man, but _I_ am the boss." "Well then, we'll see you first thing tomorrow morning." "Yup you will. Bye, Tina. Put Stanley back on." "OK." "Hello?" As soon as she was out of earshot I said: "Bring it."

"Absolutely. See you tomorrow." "Yup. Bye." I say, blowing him a kiss before he hangs up. I can almost feel him blushing through the phone, followed by a soft _click_ and the buzz of a dial tone. "Wow. After ten years, I'm finally gonna see them again." I whisper, tears of joy rolling down my cheeks.

Paolo broke the silence, rather loudly. "Ten years! Why so long?" I giggle. "Long story." "Alright. Well, it's late so I guess you better get back to bed." "Who died and made you prince?" I say, starting to laugh.

He joins in. "I believe you did, my Cinderella." he says as he softly places his lips on mine. As I slowly respond, my head starts screaming: _PULL AWAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? _But my heart cheers me on.

_Woo! Go, Seph! You've been head-over-heels for him for years. It's time to express your feelings._ Eventually, my head wins out and I yank my lips away, blushing furiously and running off. I hear him calling after me, but I just keep running as sobs begin to rack my body.

I hear his footsteps behind me, so I turn around and take some timid steps toward him. He sees me crying, walks over and wraps me in a hug. "I'm sorry." he whispers into my hair. "It's okay, it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have reacted like that. Wanna try again?"

He grins. "Absolutely, but are you sure about this?" he asks, looking at me with a mixture of concern, hope and fear. I nod. "It's the only way I'll ever really know for sure." "I know." He leans in, and as our lips touch, my aura explodes.

I snake my arms around his neck anddeepen it. He spins me so I'm facing him and starts running his fingers through my hair. I moan softly as he asks for entrance. I grant it as he whispers my name into the now somewhat heated kiss.

He pulls away and I say: "You realize this is gonna have to be a secret, right?" "Of course! No duh!" he says, kissing me again, more softly this time. "Alright, just checking." I hear someone calling me: Herc. _Oh no, he didn't!_ I think.

_Yes, I did! Maybe now you'll pay a little more attention to me than the rest of your "guy friends." _ Hades thinks. _GROW UP!_ I think as I rush to Herc and Meg's room, more worried than I've ever been about him.

Meg of course, went out to get a little something to surprise Herc. (You guys are gonna find out what later.) So, I knew she'd be out super late. And of course, when I get in there, he's shaking something awful and he's got this look on his face that says: "Please, just hold me."

"Oh, Herc." I whisper as I climb into the bed and lay beside him. "Blurry edges, right?" I ask, wrapping my arms around him. He nods as I get a disgusted look on my face. "That jerk!" I whisper fiercely, my eyes suddenly ablaze with anger.

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine." Herc says shakily. "Aww, the little scaredy hero's gonna try to act all brave." I hear a cold voice behind me say. It's obviously Hades, so I just ignore him physically as Herc puts his arms around me and places his head in the crook of my neck as I sing softly to him.

Soon, I feel his soft, even breaths on my neck. I place a light, sisterly kiss on his forehead, much to Hades' disgust. My phone vibrates, so I leave to check who it is. BaDaSsBeNsOn: 1 new text message: View now? I hit yes and her message lit up my screen.

BaDaSsBeNson:

Wanted 2 say hi. How r u?

Hadesgurl44:

_Could b better. Hades is being SUCH a JERK!! _

BaDaSsBeNsOn:

Wow. I haven't even met him, n he's already giving me a reason 2 wanna kick his ass. LOL. (:

Hadesgurl44:

_LOL x 2! I know, right? He's like that w/every1! IDK what is wrong w/him. I think he has jealousy issues. BTW, is Elliot there?_

BaDaSsBeNsOn:

Yea, why? Did u wanna say hi?

Hadesgurl44:

_excited face Yes please!_

BaDaSsBeNsOn:

laughs Alright. Switch 2 your regular phone.

Hadesgurl44:

_Already doing so. L8rs!_

BaDaSsBeNsOn:

L8rs!

I switch to my regular phone and Elliot's voice fills my ears. "Hey, Seph." "Hey, El. You guys are still coming down tomorrow, right?" I feel him smiling as he says: "Of course. Both Liv and I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good. So are things with Liv?" "They're good. I proposed yesterday." "Finally! It took you like, what, a year?" "Hey, at least I finally worked up the nerve to even pop the question at all!" I laugh softly.

"True. So, see you guys tomorrow?" "Absolutely." "Alright, bye." "Bye." I sigh deeply, an incredibly happy sigh. Paolo comes up behind me, puts his arms around my waist and kisses my cheek. "What are you so happy about, princess?" he asks me.

"Just seeing everyone, I guess." I answer as I spin to face him. "Oh, really?" "Well that, and the fact that from now on, I'm gonna get to see those gorgeous eyes of yours every single day of my life." He blushes furiously.

"Gorgeous?" "**Absolutely** gorgeous, handsome." I say pecking his lips but letting my lips linger on his for a moment as his tongue parts them slowly. "Ahem, now that the little scaredy hero's alright, you're gonna come to bed right?" Hades asks hopefully.

His face falls as my mouth forms that forbidden word: "No." "Why?" "After what you did to him, I've gotta stay with him. What happens if he wakes up in the middle of the night wanting nothing more than for me to hold him, and I'm not there?"

(I know. I sound like I'm in love with him, and I am, in a brother-sister way.) Paolo smiles and rests his head on my shoulder. "Always so thoughtful, aren't you?" he asks me. "Why thank you, and yes I am." I say, grinning as he kisses me softly.

"Seph!" a frightened voice calls. "Oh my God, Chip!" I exclaim, rushing off. Then I realize my mistake, walk back to Paolo and kiss him, more deeply than he did me, but he didn't mind. "Oh, Seph." he whispers into my mouth.

I pull away smiling as I say: "Thought I should fix my mistake." "Much appreciated." "You're welcome, and now I gotta go check on my handsome little man." "And who would that be?" the guys chorus. "Chip, sillies!"

Paolo gets a curious look on his face. "Who's he?" he asks. I smile and answer: "He's kinda like the son I always wanted." "Can I meet him?" "Of course! I'm coming, Chip." He and I walk to Chip's room hand in hand. He whispers: "Did you see his face!" which makes me laugh…loudly.

We get to Chip's door, and I see that he's shaking a little. "What's wrong?" I ask, stepping into the room. "I had a nightmare." he tells me, holding his arms out to say: "Pick me up." I instantly understand and lift him into my arms.

"Well, what was it about?" "There were wolves chasing me." he says. "Was the forest still dark, or was there a light at the end that you can't get to?" I ask. "The second one." he says. "Aww, well you wanna know what?"

"What?" "I've been having the same nightmares." He looks up at me shocked. "You have?" "Uh-huh. Except instead of wolves, it's this big black cloud." "But, I thought grown-ups weren't 'upposed to have nightmares."

I laugh a little. "Nope, even grown-ups have 'em sometimes. But I made myself something special. Wanna know what it is?" He nods. "Well, it's called a dream catcher. Want to have my extra one?" "Yes, please."

"OK, give me one second. But, 'till I get back, do you wanna hang out with my friend Paolo?" "Who's he?" "A guy I dance with. He's right outside your door, see?" "Uh-huh, and I will." "Alright then. Paolo, can you come in here please?"

"Of course. Hi, Chip. And don't worry, the reason I know is 'cause Seph told me." "Oh, okay." "I'll be right back." I head over to mine and Hades' room. He looks at me sadly. "Hey." he says softly. "Hey." "I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I guess I just don't like the idea of you and Mr. Hero as anything more than…friends."

"Well, I can understand the jealousy, but don't take it out on Herc or any of my other guy friends. Just come talk to me, okay?" I finish the conversation with a semi-heated kiss, but pull away before things get too bad.

"Aw, you don't wanna _make up _make up?" he asks, pouting. "I'm on surrogate mom duty, I can't!" "Okay…" I walk over to my dresser and pull out my extra dream catcher. "There, found it!" I exclaim. I head back over to Chip's room and smile at my 2 best guys.

"Here ya go, little man. One dream catcher, ready for action!" "Thank you, Seph." "You're very welcome, but now back to bed. We're going too, so no complaining, okay?" "Ok, hug?" "Of course!" I pick him up and give him a big hug.

Then I tuck him back in and kiss his forehead. "Goodnight." We walk out and I say goodnight to Paolo too. "Goodnight." "Goodnight." he says as he kisses me softly. "You know what?" I ask as we lock eyes.

"You are my one-in-a-million. See you in the morning." I say, heading into the bedroom to change and get some sleep.

tbc 


	10. My New Life

Chapter 10 of I Won't Say…I'm In Love Chapter 10 of I Won't Say…I'm In Love

~Hades' POV~ I wake up to squealing-a lot of it. _Oy vey._ I walk out and see her leaning her head on some guy's shoulder. He's got brown hair and blue eyes. He calls her his "blonde Manhattan angel", which makes her blush and laugh.

Not her regular laugh though, that beautiful tinkling, flirtatious laugh of hers. _Okay, time to talk to her._ I think, making my way over to her. ~Regular POV~ I see Hades making his way over and think: _Oh, Gods._ "'Scuse me, El."

He nods, then whispers in my ear: "It's okay, coz Liv's been licking her lips since we left, so I figure I'll…give her what she wants." I laugh. "Smart, have fun." "Hey, babe." Hades says as Stanley comes up behind me and covers my eyes.

"Guess who?" "Hi, Stanley!" I exclaim as he wraps me in the biggest hug of my life. "Don't forget about me!" Tina chimes in. "Tina!" I squeal. We hug each other and she asks me: "So, where's Hades?" "Over here. Hey, Seph?"

"Yeah, gorgeous?" "How long was I asleep?" "Quite a while, it's about 12:30 now why?" "Coz my head hurts. Wonderin' if I might be sick again, could you check?" I smile gently. "Of course, baby." I do the forehead-check thing and have to suppress a yelp.

"Over 104! Straight back to bed for you." Surprisingly, he doesn't even protest. He just manages to say: "Stay with me?" I manage a nod. Tina goes "aw," which gets her an absolutely awful glare from him.

"Temper, temper." I scold him. After I get settled, Elliot comes in and says: "Phone for you, says her name's Minerva." "Okay, be right there." I say, getting out of bed as quick as possible. "Hello?" "Good afternoon, Seph. Can I ask a rather urgent favor of you?"

"Of course, Minerva. Anything for a dear friend." "Well, it seems as though Severus is ill, but none of us can seem to figure out what's wrong, not even Poppy and seeing as you're a trained Medi-witch also…"

She trails off as I say: "Say no more, I'm on my way." I pop in and am engulfed by hugs, followed by choruses of: "Good to see you Seph!" among other things. "Hi everyone! Listen; follow me to Severus' room. There's something I have to tell you all." I hear mostly confused murmurs, but get a knowing glance from Minerva.

"Are you sure they're ready?" she whispers as she passes me. I nod curtly. "Harry's old enough to know the truth, you know that as well as I do. And Severus has always had a sneaking suspicion, I just have to confirm it." I whisper back.

We get in there and everyone, including Severus, murmurs: "So what is it?" I simply point my wand at myself and exclaim: "Accio identity!" All of a sudden, my blonde hair turns red, and my blue eyes turn a vibrant emerald green; just like Harry's.

The light from the spell clears, and Harry exclaims: "Mum!" as he rushes into my arms, eyes full of tears. (And before you guys freak, I already got my marriage annulled.) Severus looks at me in absolute shock. "Lilly? Is it…really you?" he asks as best he can.

I just nod, seeing as Harry won't let go. He shoots me a look that says: "Prove it." I sigh exasperatedly. "How in the name of Merlin am I supposed to do that!" "Sing the song that you two danced to at the Yule Ball. Merlin knows he _never_ forgot that." Minerva suggests.

Sev smiles at the memory, as do I. "Alright, let me just go get my guitar." Harry says: "I'm coming too." I just smile at him, ignoring the chastising glare weak as it is, coming from Sev's direction. "Alright, come on then."

As we walk, he says: "He has guardianship over me now. We could be a family again, if that's what you want." He finishes with a hopeful look in his eyes. Grinning, I say: "There's nothing that I would love more, darling. Ah, here it is!" I exclaim, grabbing my guitar.

"So, what was the song, anyway?" he asks. "How Do I Live? I picked it on purpose, as a matter of fact." I tell him as a slight blush creeps into my cheeks. "Mum!" "Well, you would've done the same thing in my position. Want proof?"

He nods, disbelieving. I pop over a picture of Sev and me at the Yule Ball. His skin is a lot less pale and his eyes, though still black, are a little brighter. "That's brilliant, Mum." Harry says, smiling fondly.

"Thought you'd think so, love. Now come on, or he'll start wondering where we ran off to." Before we walk in, I come to a sudden realization. "School starts again tomorrow, doesn't it?" Harry nods, then the severity of the situation hits him too. "But Dad…"

I hear a familiar jovial voice behind me and instantly relax. "Hello Lilly, good to see you again." Dumbledore says as I rush to hug him, followed by Minerva, who begins to cry happy tears as she whispers a thank-you to me.

(I reincarnated him, by the way.) "Hello, Harry." he says with a smile. "Hello, Professor." he says, returning the smile. "Oh and, do not worry about your father. I've already managed to find a replacement, who will be taking care of his classes until he is fully recovered."

"Thank you." we chorus gratefully. We step into the room, everyone eager for the proof. "OK guys, here's the proof." (This song is "How Do I Live?" by LeAnn Rimes. I don't own the lyrics.)

Lilly:

How do I,  
Get through the night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
what kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,

And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
how do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
how do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Without you,  
there'd be no sun in my sky,  
there would be no love in my life,  
there'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life,

And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
how do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
how do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Please tell me baby,  
how do I go on?

If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Real in my life?

And tell me now,  
How do I live without you;  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
how do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

How do I live without you?

How do I live without you baby?

"You believe me now?" I ask, sighing in relief when he nods. "But Lill?" "Yes, love?" "Everything hurts." "Everything? Your head, throat, everything? Minerva, pass me the thermometer please." "No!" Sev croaks.

"Love, I know your throat hurts, but I have to make sure you don't have a temperature." I wait 'til it beeps and utter a gasp when '40.5' is the reading. "Minnie, can you watch him while I go and get a fever reducer?"

"Of course." "Thank you." I say as I go to fetch the phial. I come in and ask him if he can sit up. He shakes his head. "Just spell it in." "'Kay." ~Knock knock~ "Can someone get that, please?" I ask as I spell the potion into Sev's stomach and conjure a cool cloth to bathe his deeply flushed cheeks.

I hear him mumble: "Thanks, feels good." as he closes his eyes. I kiss his lips softly and whisper back: "You're welcome, rest now. I'll be here when you wake." (Credit to LJ Bard for the phrase "I'll be here when you wake." from her Liley fic "Stay.")

"Mum, it's for you!" Harry says, poking his head in the doorway. "Thank you, darling." "You're gonna get sick too now that you kissed him, aren't you?" he asks. "No worries. I'm immune, remember?" "Oh yeah."

"Hey-o!" familiar voices chorus. "GUYS!" I squeal as they all rush over to hug me. Herc chuckles as he says: "I forgot that this is what you really look like…Lilly." which he follows with a brotherly kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, me too." I admit with a soft, sisterly kiss to his forehead.

"Hello?" "Remus! Sirius!" I exclaim as they wrap me in their own hugs. "So, I wanted to thank you for bringing me back, if you know what I mean." Sirius says, grinning at me. "Hey, no problem. Anything for you, you know that." I say, returning the grin.

Harry comes up to me, holding a notebook, which I immediately recognize as my lyric notebook. "Hey, Mum! Did you write these?" he asks. I nod. "Would you sing one for us?" "Sure, which one?" He points to "Greatest Time of Year" and says: "This one. It's my favorite, and it fits this time frame perfectly."

"Alright, can you hand me my guitar, please? And Tina, care to help me out? I need another female voice." "Sure." she says, smiling. (This song is "Greatest Time of Year" by Aly & AJ. I don't own the lyrics.)

Lilly:

There's a special kind of feeling in the air  
It only happens at this time of year  
When everyone is filled with love and cheer  
'Cause that's what matters

Both:  
Pretty paper boxes tied with bows  
Walking in the sun or in the snow  
We can feel the excitement growing, knowing  
It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favourite way, to spend the holiday  
Yeah

Tina:  
We can get all cozy by the fire  
Turn the music up a little higher  
I don't think that I could ever tire  
Of being together

Lilly:  
Decorate the tree, hang mistletoe  
And stand by me

Both:  
It's a picture perfect moment captured  
Memories that we'll have after

Tina:  
It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it

Both:

With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favourite way, to spend the holiday  
Yeah

Lilly:  
Spend the holidays...  
It's the greatest time

Both:  
It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world  
Joy to the world  
Joy to the world  
It's the greatest time of year  
It's the greatest time  
It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favourite way, to spend the holiday

"What about this one?" Harry asks, pointing to "When It Was Me." "Narcissa actually wrote that one about my relationship to Sev after I got transferred to Slytherin. She definitely was the jealous type. They went out before she met Lucius, so that's why she wrote it." "Will you…?" "Yes, I will." (This song is "When It Was Me" by Paula DeAnda. I don't own the lyrics.)

Lilly:

Ooh, no  
Yeah, yeah

She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"  
Long brown hair all down her back  
Cadillac truck  
So the hell what  
What's so special about that  
She used to model, she's done some acting  
So she weighs a buck 'o 5  
And I guess that she's alright if perfection is what you like

Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way

Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

And now you don't feel the same  
I remember you would shiver every time I said your name  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gazed into my eyes  
Now you don't care I'm alive  
How did we let the fire die

Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way

What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

That made you smile (me)  
That made you laugh (me)  
Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me  
That was your world (me)  
Your perfect girl  
Nothing about me has changed  
That's why I'm here wondering

What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

When it was me  
When it was me  
When it was me

"Bloody hell! You and Professor Snape, Mrs. Potter?" I hear Ron exclaim. Harry and Hermione both shoot him angry looks as he blushes. I just smile, nod and move to sit next to him.

"Yup, and please, call me Lilly. It started the summer before fifth year, actually. We were sitting at my place, just together on the couch. James, Narcissa and Sirius were there too, and despite James staring right at him, he started to get brave and do the "fake yawn arm around the shoulder" thing."

Hermione cuts in with an "aw." "I know, right? But James tried to ruin it by getting Sirius' attention. Sirius looked over and started to snicker. I heard James whisper, "What a dork." Hermione and Harry glare at Sirius, who casts his embarrassed gaze toward the floor.

"Anyway, poor Sev was so embarrassed that he started to pull his arm away, but before he could, I scooted close enough to lean against him and whisper in a seductive voice: "Don't. I like it." Sirius stopped snickering and all 3 of them stared at me, mouths agape.

Sev and I just snickered and I said: "Be careful. Your faces just might stay that way." as I nestled myself into his side. Then, he sighed one of the happiest sighs I'd heard in a long time and I wrapped my arms around him best I could.

After I got comfortable again, I heard him whisper: "Love you, Emerald." "Emerald?" the golden trio choruses, confused. "It was his pet name for me." I state simply. Minerva smiles. I see a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she says: "Tell them yours for him."

"No! I'm sure nobody wants to hear THAT!" "Yes, we do!" everyone choruses. I see Sirius and Remus smirk and say: "It's only fair." I sigh exasperatedly. "Fine. Black Stallion, because of his eyes, and we used to ride horses together at my parents' country cottage for a month every August. As is obvious by now, his horse was also black."

The guys continue smirking, expecting negative reactions. But, all the girls (even Meg!) sigh and say: "That's so romantic!" I blush scarlet. "Thanks, he thought so too." The guys' jaws remain on the floor as they whisper: "No way, not fair!"

It's my turn to smirk now. "Didn't get the reactions you expected boys?" "So, tell them how James reacted afterwards." "Fine, but it only gets worse for him so…are you sure?" I see Remus nudge Sirius and murmur: "Don't push it anymore, seeing as you've pushed your luck far enough tonight. Please excuse my ignorant lover, Lilly."

"No problem, Remus. Besides, I've got the golden trio over here on the edges of their seats." "What happened? What happened?" Hermione asks, bouncing up and down in her seat, more excited than the day Harry had asked her to be his girlfriend.

"Relax 'Mione. She's gonna keep going, right Mum?" Harry asks. I nod. "Of course, darling. Now, where was I?" "You were gonna tell us James' reaction to you and Sev cuddling up like a pair of disgusting lovebirds." Sirius murmurs, giving me a dirty look.

"Sirius!" Harry and Minerva admonish him. "It's alright, I understand how he feels." a familiar cold voice says. "Narcissa!" I exclaim. "It's alright, continue your story. I just came to listen is all." she explains.

"Fine. Now, right before the three of them were about to floo home, James came onto me about earlier." "What the hell was that about?!" "Nothing." I said, casting my gaze toward the floor. "I knew he could tell I was lying, but then…could someone get me some tissues, please? Whenever I talk about this, I tend to get emotional."

"I will." Remus volunteers, knowing what was coming. He comes back and I continue. "But then, he did something I never expected. He slapped me hard across the face and screamed: "Tell the truth!"

"I cried and said that I had, but each time I wouldn't admit that I loved Sev, he hit me harder and screamed louder. Until finally, I screamed: "FINE, I ADMIT IT! I LOVE SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE!"

My eyes filled up with tears as I continued: "After that, he gave the hardest slap of all and screamed: "You _filthy_ little mudblood! I don't know what I ever _saw_ in you! You want him, you can have him but I don't ever wanna see you again!"

"Fine, you jerky Quidditch jackass! Take your bleach-blonde cheater slut of a girlfriend and our supposed best friend and GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I screamed as they flooed out. Tears leak slowly from my eyes as silent sobs escape my body.

Remus comes over and wraps me in a hug, letting me cry into his shoulder. "Hey, remember how I cheered you up when we were younger?" he asks as a whisper in my ear. He holds out his hand, which I immediately take and say: "Of course, we would sing…"

We chorus: "Once Upon a Dream!" before I change into my Aurora dress and we head to separate areas of the room. He makes his way over and we start. (This song is "Once Upon a Dream" from Disney's Sleeping Beauty. I don't own the lyrics or the spoken parts that I remember.)

Lilly: (as Remus comes over:)

Why, it's my dream prince!

(He bows. I curtsey and giggle.)

Lilly: (as Remus bows and I curtsey:)

Your Highness!

(We get ready to dance as I hum, then say:)

Lilly:

La da da di da da.

You know, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before.

I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a-gleam  
Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do,  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream

Da, la la ah ah ah ah

But if I know you, I know what you'll do,  
you'll love me at once,

Both:

The way you did-

Remus:

Once upon a dream.

Lilly (spoken:)

Oh?  
(Sees Remus)  
Oh!  
(tries halfheartedly to run off, but is held by Remus)

Remus (spoken:)**  
**I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you.

Lilly (spoken:)

Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a, a...

Remus (spoken:)

A stranger?

Lilly (spoken:)

Hmm-hmm.

Remus (spoken:)

But don't you remember? We've met before!

Lilly (spoken:)

We, we have?

Remus (spoken, then sung:)

Of course, you said so yourself: Once upon a dream!

I know you  
I walked with you  
once upon a dream  
I know you  
the gleam in your eyes  
Is so familiar a gleam

All:

And I know it's true  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did  
Once upon a dream

Remus brings me into a slight dip and says: "Always the graceful dancer." I giggle and say: "Why thank you, Your Highness." He brings me back up and I peck his cheek. "And thank you again, for being as sweet as you've always been." I whisper as I sit back down.

His face turns beet red, both from embarrassment from my compliment and from the death glare being given to him by Sirius. Then, he does something I'd have never expected quiet, mild-mannered Remus Lupin to do.

"Bug off, Sirius. Lilly, could I sit next to you?" "Of course, Remus." I say, making room for him while giving Sirius a triumphant smirk. He reaches for my hand, which I give to him after he sits down and lace it with his.

Then, I whisper to him: "I thought he was over the jealousy thing." "I guess not." he whispers back. I shrug, then say to Sirius: "Jealousy never got anyone anywhere, you know." I hear someone near me say: "You're absolutely right, princess."

"OH MY GOD, JOE!" I scream as he ushers me into his arms. "But…we thought Joe was a muggle." the golden trio choruses, confused. We smile a secret smile as I begin to clarify. "He is, as are many of the people who are connected to me who are in this room, but I convinced the Ministry to pull _quite _a few strings, and…poof! They're allowed to stay in the wizarding world!"

I finish with a grin and a quick peck to Joe's cheek. "Where's 'Risse?" I ask him. "I'm here, and I've asked you about a million times not to use that _awful_ nickname! Oh Mia, get in here!" she calls out the door.

"Yeah Mia, get in here. I know you wanna hear me sing 'Before He Cheats.' "Yeah, I do!" she cheers as she hugs and high-fives me. "Mia, darling, that's not another violent song, is it?" Clarisse asks with a somewhat worried look on her face.

"Why don't you explain that part, Lils?" Mia asks, turning the conversation over to me. "Gladly. Not really, it's a song that I wrote after my first boyfriend Frankie cheated on me, and what I did to get revenge." I explain. Clarisse nods.

I can sense that she's a little skeptic, so I say: "I didn't hurt _him_, if that's what you're worried about." She nods more confidently now, fully reassured. "Okay, everybody ready?" I see Mia nod frantically, a huge grin on her face. "Alright then, here we go!" (This song is "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood. I don't own the lyrics.)

Lilly:

Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky…  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey…

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo…

And he don't know…

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4-wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats…  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires…

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke…  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo…  
And he don't know…

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4-wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires…

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats…

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No…not on me  
'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4-wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats…  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires…

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh… Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats…

Ohh… before he cheats…

"You did WHAT?" Clarisse asks, in complete shock. "I smashed his car, completely tore it apart!" I tell her, starting to laugh as I remember the look on his face. "Oh my God, remember how red he was?" Mia asks through giggles, which quickly become full-blown laughter again.

"Yeah, that was the best part!" I exclaim as Severus calls my name. "Coming, love." I call back. "Who was that?" she asks, giving me a look that asks: "New boyfriend?" I just nod and head into the room.

I can tell as soon as I walk in that he's in the middle of an absolutely awful fever-induced nightmare, especially by the way he's calling my name. I lean down near his ear and whisper: "Sev, Sev, it's okay."

He slowly wakes at the sound of my voice and a sleepy, hoarse murmur fills my ears. "Lil?" "It's alright, I'm here. Now what was the nightmare about?" I ask, slipping into bed beside him, wrapping an arm around him and using my free hand to run my fingers through his hair.

I can hear the capitalization in his voice as he says: "The Incident." "Oh. Well, I can forgive and forget if you can." I say, giving him a soft kiss. He tenses up at first because it's so unexpected, but he slowly relaxes and emits a soft sigh into my mouth.

Then, he pulls away and asks: "Why do you want to forgive me after I did such an awful thing?" "Oh honestly, knowing me as long as you have, you should know I'm not the type to hold a grudge against people I really care about!"

"Lilly, door!" Hermione and Ron chorus. "Coming!" I singsong. I answer the door, and Lucius and Draco are standing there. "Hello, Mrs. Potter." Draco says, giving me a slight, awkward wave. "Hello Draco, and I've told you before: call me Lilly."

"He'll call you whatever I permit him to." Lucius' cold voice penetrates my ears. "Oh honestly Lucius, he isn't a child anymore! Ignore your father, Draco. You can call me whatever you like." "Okay…Lilly. How's Sev? I heard he was ill."

"He is, but he's recovering fine right now." "Can I see him?" I give him a smile and say: "Of course. He's in his room." He moves to cast a warming spell on himself, but I stop him. "Don't bother. I charmed the room to continually keep it warm."

"Oh, okay. Could you teach me how to do it?" "Of course. Let me know when you're ready, and I'll meet you in the lower dungeons." "OK, thanks." "My pleasure." Jesse comes up behind me, holding my cell phone.

"Guess who?" he asks, the annoyance clear in his voice. I sigh. "Let me handle him. Hello?" "Hi, Lilly." Rhea says. "Oh, hi Rhea. I thought you were your absolutely annoying son again." "No, I think he's finally given up."

"Thank Gods." I hear him chime in the background. "Come on, Mom. Let me talk to her." _Wow. Mr. Rock-Hard God actually sounds…desperate. _"Alright. I suppose I can be kind enough to hear him out."

"Thank you. Hi." "Hi? After what you did to me and the amount of times that you did it, all you can say is hi!" Jesse comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist in an attempt to calm me down. "Shh, it's okay. Relax." "You're right. Listen…"

"I'm ready, Lilly!" "Alright, I'm coming Draco! I gotta go." Draco comes out just as I'm snapping my phone shut. "I'm ready." "'K. Let's go." I take his hand in mine and we head down to the lower dungeons. Mrs. Norris spots Draco first, and instantly becomes attacker-cat.

"Oh, hush!" I scold her as I lean down to pet her. "Okay then, all you have to do is point your wand out and say 'Warmth spreading outs.' "OK. Warmth spreading outs." "Good, now let's keep practicing. It'll give us an excuse to talk."

"OK." "So…have your mother's beatings stopped yet?" He shakes his head grimly. "On the contrary, they've gotten worse." He lifts his shirt slightly to reveal bruises of every color all across his chest. "Oh my God, Draco! Has your father even _tried_ to stop her when she does this?"

"No, and that scares me Lilly. It scares me a lot." He turns to face me and I see tears in his eyes. "Oh…Draco." I walk over to hug him but he moves away, as if he's afraid I'll hit him. "No, it's okay." That simple sentence has a calming effect on him, and it seems to give him a sense of security because he walks into my arms and rests his head on my shoulder before beginning to cry silently.

"He sometimes helps…when he's drunk enough." he manages through his tears. "Oh, really!" I exclaim, only a slight edge of anger in my voice as I'm trying to calm him down. I hear an excessive amount of pleading as he whispers: "Do something, take me away from there."

I shush him gently, then begin to softly stroke his hair as I say: "I promise I will somehow, even if I have to adopt you myself." He looks up at me hopefully. "You would do that? Even after I said all those awful things about you, like calling you a mudblood?" he asks, giving me a disbelieving look.

"Of course. Remember what I told Sev earlier?" He nods. "Well, that applies to you too." My cell phone rings as he hugs me tighter. "You mind letting go for a sec so I can answer my phone?" He blushes and nods again.

"Sorry. It just feels so good to touch someone and not have to worry about getting hit." "Not a problem. Hello?" To my surprise, Sev's angry, albeit hoarse voice fills my ears. "Where are you?" "Lower dungeons, why?"

"I fall asleep, then when I wake up you're not there." "I'm sorry. Next time, I promise I'll leave a note or something okay?" "That's all I ask." "Alright, bye." "Bye." "Sev?" Draco asks with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, he was wondering where I was." "Why? He's never wondered before." "Well…on top of being ill, I've decided to give him some very big news when we get back upstairs." "What?" "…I'm pregnant." "Really? So I might get to be a big brother?"

I smile, nod and say: "You very well might." before taking his hand in mine to go back upstairs. "We're back!" "Draco, where were you!" Narcissa and Lucius chorus. "Lilly was teaching me a new spell." he says bravely.

"So you were alone with this mudblood?" they shout. "Hey, at least I don't beat my own son!" They both turn white. "Who told you that?" they chorus worriedly. "Draco's been sending me letters, and I saw the bruises for myself. And for your information, I'll be speaking to Severus about adoption."

"He'd never go for it!" "Oh yes I will." I hear Severus's voice…behind me. I turn to face him and gently wrap my arms around that sexy, slender waist of his while giving him a slightly admonishing glare.

"Why are you out of bed? And I told you so!" "For your information, I was trying to end this impossible conversation." "Fine, so does that mean we'll draw up the papers?" I ask hopefully. "As soon as possible." he answers, dropping a kiss to my temple.

"Aww." the girls chorus. "Okay, enough mush. Back to bed for you, mister." "Alright." ~A few hours later~ "Albus?" "Yes, Lilly?" "I know you've been trying to come up with a plan to get Minerva to have more fun for a while now, and I think I can help."

"And how, pray tell, do you plan to do that?" I give him a mischievous smile and say: "That's for me to know and you to find out." ~Later, in the living room~ "You girls ready?" They nod. "Alright. Meg, go turn on the CD and everybody get into position."

"I'll go get Minerva." Ariel says. "Thanks cuz." "You're welcome." She brings Minerva out, and needless to say, she's a little upset. "What is this all about?" "It's about you letting loose and having fun for once! 1, 2,3,4!" I say and count off as the music begins. (This song is 'Man! I Feel Like A Woman!' by Shania Twain. I don't own the lyrics.)

Lilly:

I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman

Throughout the song, Minerva starts to dance with us and for once, she actually lets her hair down! (OMG, big shock!) "Woo! So, how's it feel?" "It feels…good." she admits. "Well that's good, because it was Albus's idea…sorta. I just helped."

She laughs and says: "I expected nothing less." "So Lilly…" "Yeah Mia?" "You never told us what you look for in a guy." "Oh, you're right! Well, maybe this little ditty I wrote will explain things." (This song is 'That Don't Impress Me Much' by Shania Twain. I don't own the lyrics.)

Lilly:

Aha-yeah

I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius, you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a "know-it-all"

Ohwooh, you think you're special  
Ohwooh, you think you're something else

Ok, so you're a rocket scientist...

That don't impress me much!  
So you got the brains, but have you got the touch?  
(Now) Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much!

Aha-yeah

I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve, just in case  
And all that extra hold gel in your hair ought' a lock it  
'Cause Heaven prevent, it should fall outta place

Ohwooh, you think you're special  
Ohwooh, you think you're something else

Ok, so you're Brad Pitt...

That don't impress me much!  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch?  
(Now) Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much!

You're one of those guys who likes to shine's machine  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
C'mon baby tell me, you must be joking, right??

Ohwooh, you think you're special  
Ohwooh, you think you're something else

Ok, so you got a car...

That don't impress me much!  
So you got the moves, but have you got the touch?  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night

But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold lonely night  
That don't impress me much!

Ok, so what do you think... you're Elvis or something...  
That don't impress me much!  
[Repeat]

"Ah, that explains a lot." Mia says. "I'm glad for that, because my hip is tingling which means I have to answer my phone. Hello?" "Hi, Lilly!" A familiar, expressive voice fills my ears. "Willy! How are you!" I exclaim, happier than ever to hear his voice.

"Great, we're still welcome there, right?" he asks. I swear I can hear a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Of course. You and Charlie only, right?" "Right. Well…'night." "'Night." I sigh deeply. Minerva's first to notice.

"Who was that?" "You won't believe me but…Willy Wonka." "Oh…my…God, you know him?" Tina asks, shocked. "It's more than that. Technically speaking, he's my…ex-boyfriend." "O.M.G, AWKWARD!" Tina and Mia chorus.

"Let me guess, Sev's standing right behind me isn't he?" They both nod. I sigh and turn around, wincing just slightly at the pained look in his eyes. "Why? Why would you keep one of your past relationships from me?" he asks softly, giving me a look that says: "Please tell this is a fever nightmare."

He can tell that I'm "reading his mind," because I say: "Sorry, love. It's not." before kissing him softly and leading him to the couch to tell the whole story. "Well, back when I lived in Willy's neighborhood, I developed a sort of crush on him from the day I turned 18. He didn't know, but a few of my friends did. I had to swear them to secrecy. Well one day, I was in my room and felt like singing so I popped my mix CD into my CD player and you'll never guess what song popped up."

"I Won't Say I'm In Love?" "Uh-huh. So I turned up the volume and sung it out just as my friends were walking in and they decided to join in with me. Track 8, please Meg." (A/N: LOL. I know I've used this song 2 or 3 times already, but I just love it! This song is 'I Won't Say I'm In Love' from Disney's Hercules. I don't own the lyrics.)

Lilly:

If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That ancient history,  
Been there done that

Girls:  
Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

Lilly:  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

Girls:  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

Lilly:  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

Girls:  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

Lilly:  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

Girls:  
Give up, but give in  
Check the grin you're in love

Lilly:  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

Girls:  
You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

Lilly:  
(Shoo doo, shoo doo)  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
(She wont say it)  
Get off my case  
(Shut Up, shut up)  
I won't say it

Girls:  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay you're in love

Lilly:  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

"So, after that I rushed to the factory to admit it to Willy, and found out…he liked me too. We went out for a while, but then…my parents made me move to the other side of England with them, 2 days after we had our first real kiss! I was SO mad!"

"Well, why did they make you move?" Minerva asks, fearing the answer. "They found out about the age difference between us." "Which was?" "2 years." "Whoa baby!" Mia exclaims. I nod and say: "I know! Dimmi said I was brave, dating a 20-year-old guy. But I guess my parents didn't think so."

Then came the question I'd been dreading, and it was asked by none other than Tina. "So…why'd you like him?" "Oh, a lot of reasons." I say nonchalantly before she gives me 'The Stare.' "Okay, okay! One reason was his eyes. They're lilac, and whenever we would talk, I could just drown in them. Another reason was his humor, wit and charm. Most everything he said made me laugh."

"Oh please." Sev murmurs, causing me to turn and glare at him. "Have something to share with the class?" Minerva and I chorus, which makes him blush. My text chime sounds. "It's him!" I squeal. Mia, Tina and I scream. "Answer it!" they chorus. I do, and what I read makes me scream again.

**AmazingChocolatier25:**

**Been thinking about it. Maybe we should try taking it slow again.**

_Witch'sMagic23:_

_OK! I have a boyfriend now, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him! *evil laugh*_

**AmazingChocolatier25:**

**You'd be seriously willing 2 jeopardize your beautiful current relationship…4 me? *tears up***

_Witch'sMagic23:_

_Aw, of course! We have to reopen you, don't we?_

**AmazingChocolatier25:**

**That we do, but what's your point?**

_Witch'sMagic23:_

_My point is, yes Willy, I would LOVE 2 be your girlfriend again!_

I pass my phone around to Tina and Mia, who read it and squeal. Sev looks at me questioningly. I just shrug and mouth: "Don't let Sev see it." to the girls. They nod and look at me as if to say: "Well DUH!"

"Well, night girls. Big day tomorrow." "Night, Lilly." "You coming, love?" I ask Sev. "No, I think I'll stay up a while." "Sev, you need to rest. Now, come on." I say, holding out my hand for his. He takes it albeit reluctantly, dropping a quick kiss to my temple and saying: "I'm sorry for being so jealous."

I sigh melodramatically. "Well, I suppose I can forgive you." He gives me a weak, playful slap on the shoulder. "Hey! What'd the shoulder ever do to you?" I giggle as he yawns. I notice and get us to the bedroom a little quicker. "Goodnight, love." I whisper as we both drift off to sleep.

tbc 

A/N: Woo! DONE! Next chappie: Sev/Lilly engagement and Willy/Lilly fluff!


	11. The truthwith a lil lie inbetween

Chapter 11 of I Won't Say…I'm In Love

(A/N: In my last chappie, when I said, "School starts again tomorrow, I meant "in 2 days." Sorry! On with the story!) ~The Next Morning~ I wake up, but decide to not wake Sev up._ I better get dressed. Willy and Charlie are gonna be here soon._ I think, slowly slipping out of his embrace. I head over to my shrunken closet and think to myself: _Short dress or long dress?_

I look over all my dresses. _Definitely a shorter dress. _/But what will he think seein' you all over another guy in a short dress no less!/_First of all, I'm not gonna be "all over" him, and second, Willy, Sev and I discussed it last night and they're both accepting of each other. _

/Oh, well_ that_ solves things./ ~Knock Knock~ "Coming!" I call as I spell on some makeup and my skimpy high heels. I answer the door. "Hi boys!" I greet them as Charlie gives me a hug, then asks under his breath: "Are you dressed like that for the reason I think?"

I nod and say: "Well actually, two reasons. The one you think and I have a gig at the Coco Bongo in a little bit, and my brother's helping out." "O…K. Two questions: What's the Coco Bongo? and Who's your brother?" Willy asks.

"OK, One: It's a club I work at as a singer and Two: His name's Herc." "That's right. Good morning, sis. When are we leaving?" "20 minutes. The cheetahs wanna come watch, so they're getting ready now, okay?"

"Uh-huh." All of a sudden, Harry and Draco come in. "Morning…WHOA!" "Well good morning to you boys too." I laugh, then call to the bathroom: "You guys ready yet? We're gonna be late!" "Almost!" they chorus.

"Alright, you've got 5 extra minutes since I have to change my dress! I forgot it was supposed to be black and I wore the blue one, then I'll apparate us there." "Kay!" I go change. "Well, what do you guys think?" I ask, giving them a little model's spin.

Basically, all their jaws hit the floor. "I'll take that as a collective compliment and Charlie, take your eyes off of my legs!" (A/N: BTW, Charlie's 18 in this story.) "Sorry." he murmurs and blushes. "You should be." I hear Sev say coldly from behind me.

"Oh hush! Actually, I'm only joking Charlie. I get that reaction during every performance at the club, especially 'cause most of the men I perform for are womanizers anyway." I tell him and scoff. "Oh, really? And when were you planning on telling us about this?" Harry, Sev and Draco chorus.

"Never, 'cause I'll be quitting soon." "How soon?" Sev asks. "2 months." "2 months!" "Hush! Yes, 2 months. I make good money there, considering I have to ignore sexist stalker Dorian." Tina finally joins the conversation.

"Oh my God, he still goes there?" "Yup, and he's still a sexist pig." "Surprise, surprise." we chorus. "We're ready!" the cheetahs chorus. "You guys look great! Okay, we're out of here. Bye, boys!" I call as we apparate out.

~With the guys~ I decide to keep an ear on the boys to see if my plan worked. I hear Willy say: "I'm following them." and think _Ka-ching!_ The other boys say: "Us too." _Double ka-ching!_ "OK, they're on their way. You've got the CD, right Adrienne?"

"Of course!" "Which song are we doing first?" asks Kiel. "Mine and Herc's duet: 'Gotta Go my Own Way.'" "'K, I'll put it in and set it for that track." "Thanks. 3, 2, 1." The boys burst in. "Well, hi! Come to watch?"

"You're mean, you know that?" Charlie asks. I smile and thank him. "Now, sit. The girls, Herc and I have rehearsing to do, and you're welcome to stay and watch." "Might as well." "Great. Ready, Herc?" "Yup, let's do it!"

"Push 'Play' Kiel." (This song is 'Gotta Go my Own Way' from High School Musical 2. I don't own the lyrics.)

Lilly:

I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us  
Doesn't seem right these days  
Life keeps gettin' in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
Is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok...  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
World someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
And I watch them fall every time  
Another color turns to grey  
And it's just too hard to watch it all  
Slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'cause I  
Gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok...  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
World someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way

Herc:  
What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?

Lilly:  
What about trust?

Herc:  
You know I never wanted to hurt you

Lilly:  
what about me?

Herc:  
What am I supposed to do?

Lilly:  
I gotta leave but I'll miss you

Herc:  
I'll miss you

Lilly:  
So  
I've got to move on and be who I am

Herc:  
Why do you have to go?

Lilly:  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

Herc:  
I'm trying to understand

Lilly:  
We might find our place in this  
World someday  
But at least for now

Herc:  
I want you to stay

Lilly:  
I gotta go my own way  
I've got to move on and be who I am

Herc:  
What about us?

Lilly:  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

Herc:  
I'm trying to understand

Lilly:  
We might find our place in this  
World someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way

"That was brilliant!" they cheer. We bow and then I say: "Thanks, but you're gonna love this next one. Thanks Herc, now it's your turn to watch with the rest of the guys. This one goes out to Sev and Willy. Merry early Christmas, guys." (This song is 'All I Want for Christmas is you' by Mariah Carey. I don't own the lyrics.)

Lilly:

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

And I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

And I, I just wanna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for St. Nick

I won't even stay awake

To hear those magic reindeer click

Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding onto me so tight

What more can I do

Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you

All the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me

The one I really need

Won't you please bring my baby to me, quickly

I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just wanna see my baby

Standing right outside my door

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby, all I want for Christmas is you

All I want for Christmas is you, baby

"Draco, wanna come sing with me?" "OK, what song?" "You Are The Music in Me." "Sure." he says, giving me a signal wink. I wink back, wait for the music to start and then start to sing. (This song is 'You Are The Music in Me' from HSM 2. I don't own the lyrics.)

Kiel:

Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words once upon a time  
Make you listen  
There's a reason

K&L:  
When you dream  
There's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
Or happy ever after

D&L:

Your harmony to the melody  
it's echoing inside my head  
A single voice (single voice)  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread  
Hmm you're pulling me

Lilly:  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong

Draco:  
Oh, You are the music in me  
Yeah; it's living in all of us

Lilly:

And it's brought us here because

D&L:  
You are the music in me

Lilly:  
Na na na na

Draco:  
Oh

Lilly:  
Na na na na

Draco:  
Yeah yeah yeah

Lilly:  
Na na na na

D&L:  
You are the music in me

Lilly:  
It's like I knew you before met (before we met)  
Can't explain it (oh, oh)  
There's no name for it

Draco:  
No name for it

D&L:  
I saying words I never said

Draco:  
And it was easy

Lilly:  
So easy

Draco:  
Because you see the real me

Lilly:  
I see

D&L:  
As I am  
You understand  
And that's more than I'll ever know

Lilly:  
To hear your voice

Draco:  
Hear your voice

Lilly:  
Above the noise

D&L:  
And know I'm not alone

Lilly:  
Oh you're singing to me

D&L:  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because  
You are the music in me

Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)

Everyone (D, L & K):  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me

When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)

"Perfect reaction from Sev." Draco whispers. "By the way, good call on the Christmas song. The way you were dancing, they couldn't stop ogling you and to be honest, neither could Charlie and I." he admits, blushing fire red.

I laugh and kiss his forehead, saying: "That's all right. I expected as much. And thanks, about the Christmas song I mean. When I made that mistletoe appear above me, it looked like Sev was fighting the urge to pop up here and plant one on me right then."

He laughs. "I know! Maybe you should…" "You're right, enough torture." I walk offstage and up to Sev, wrapping my arms around his waist while discreetly making some mistletoe appear above us. Then, I get his attention by saying: "Hey, look! Mistletoe. What are the odds?" causing him to look up, lock eyes with me and then give me a slow soft kiss, making my goddess half's aura explode.

"Lilly?" he says after pulling away. "Yes, love?" "I was going to wait until Christmas Eve, but I don't think I can." He pulls a green velvet box out of his robes and opens it, revealing a gorgeous silver ring and saying: "Lilly Potter, I've loved you for years, and nothing would make me happier than for you to become my wife. Will you marry me?"

Tears of joy well up in my eyes as I say: "I've waited years to hear you say that. Yes, of course I will." I finish my "yes" by kissing him again, more strongly this time. He slips the ring on my finger while asking for entrance at the same time.

I grant it and slip my tongue into his mouth, causing him to shudder and whisper-moan my name. Liking the reaction I'm evoking, I pull away and put my lips to his neck and kiss it. I feel him shudder harder and hear him sigh blissfully as I pull away and smirk at him, saying: "That's how I say 'Thank you.' Maybe later on, you can show me how you say 'You're welcome.'"

"Gladly." he murmurs huskily. "Can't wait." I turn my tone back to normal and say: "Well, come on guys. Now we have to go tell everyone. But first, I have a little present for Draco…guardianship papers!" I exclaim, handing them to him as he hugs me.

"Thank you." "You're welcome." "Well, we better go." Sev says, kissing me softly and lacing my hand with his. I catch a pang of jealousy in Willy's eyes. That is, until I lace my free hand with his, slightly surprised that he doesn't pull away.

All he does is give me a slight smile, accompanied by a look that says: "Thank you." I flash him a "You're welcome." look before resting my head on my new fiancé's shoulder. He looks down at me as we apparate back to Hogwarts and asks: "Tired, love?"

I shake my head and say: "No, just incredibly happy that we're finally gonna belong to each other." I hear Harry and Draco pretending to gag, but opt to ignore them…for now. "And all it took was one_ very_ revealing song to my 2 favorite men." I say, causing him, Sev, Willy, Charlie and Draco to blush scarlet.

I mouth "Payback!" to Harry and Draco, who cast embarrassed glances to the ground. We get there and I'm immediately barraged by questions from Hermione. I calm her down and answer her with a simple nod and show her the ring.

She squeals and hugs me, followed by a "Congratulations!" to both Sev and myself. "Thank you, Miss Granger." he says, then whispers in an upset tone to me: "She knew about your plan? Is there anything else you've been keeping from me?"

"Actually, yes. But this is something I have to tell everyone at once. Everyone, can I have your attention, please?" Everyone is instantly silent. I clear my throat and begin. "Thank you. Now first, I would like to announce my engagement to Severus. Next, I'd like to say that…I'm pregnant, but it's not his. It…I should say _she_ is my ex-husband's, but if he is willing, the other deities (mostly Zeus LOL) will let me keep her if she's adopted by the current romantic male figure in my life. God, listen to me, I'm rambling. What I'm trying to say is: Sev, make me even happier and make my child yours."

He answers by pulling me into his arms and murmuring: "You really do talk too much. If it makes you happy, then…" I cut him off by crashing my lips onto his. Then, I feel a push on my stomach and a slow leak of fluids.

"Shit! My water just broke!" I exclaim as Sev has Clarisse, Joe and Mia clear a couch so I can lie back. Then he scoops me into his arms while saying: "You could've mentioned you were due." I give him my best copycat slight smile and say: "I could've, but then this wouldn't be half as much fun."

He chuckles and murmurs: "You're absolutely mental, you know that?" "That's why you love me, right?" I ask as he gently lays me down as I prepare to give birth to our beautiful baby girl. "Oh, Sev?" "Yes, angel?" "I'm gonna put myself in a kind of coma for the birth."

I can see him turning even paler than usual, so I place a hand reassuringly on his and say: "Don't worry. As soon as she's out, I'll wake up. Simple as that." The small amount of color he's lost instantly comes back.

The last thing I see before my world fades into blackness is him leaning over me to place a light kiss on my forehead. ~3 hours later~ I wake up to someone squeezing my hand…hard. _Willy. Of course, I should've known._

"Hey, Willy. Loosen up, will ya?" Then comes the reaction I never expected. He actually leans over and hugs me! "Oh my God, you're okay!" "Let me guess, Sev didn't tell you?" "No, he didn't. I thought I lost you."

A familiar, sarcastic voice penetrates my ears. "Aw, how sweet. The infidelity of a mistress and her boyfriend." I leap off the couch. "Greg!" I squeal and rush into his arms, which he's actually holding open (for once!) giving him a hug.

"Lilly, who's this?" Sev and Willy chorus. "This…is Greg House and his boss/girlfriend Lisa Cuddy." I see her wriggle in-between House and I, giving me a waist hug. "Geez Lisa, relax! You'll get your turn." I say as I spin around and give her a bear hug.

"Thank you. Now, where's your radio?" "Our room, since I had to move it. Why?" "Duh. 'Fabulous' world premiere." "Ooh, that's right! I'll go change, you go grab it." I say. "OK. Ready, BREAK!" we chorus and go our separate ways. I go change. "Whoa!" the guys chorus. "Gee, thanks." I drawl sarcastically. "I'm ready, Lisa." "Glad, me too." I look over at Sev and notice he's holding his head. "Hey, you alright love?" "No, headache. I'm going to go take a headache potion and lie down." "OK. I'll meet you in a bit, and I'll put silencing charms in the bedroom." "Alright." As soon as he's in, I cast the charms and close the door. "'K. Turn it up, coz here…we go!" (This song is 'Fabulous' from Disney's HSM 2. I don't own the lyrics.)

Lilly:

Its out with the old and in with the new,

Goodbye clouds of Gray, hello skies of blue

A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa

Endless days in my chaise

The whole world according to moi

Excuse Me Thank You

Iced tea imported from England,

Lifeguards imported from Spain,

Towels imported from Turkey,

Turkey imported from Maine,

"Jesse, Lisa, come sing with me!" They nod and grin.

Lilly and Jesse:

We're gonna relax and renew,

Lilly:

You, go, do!

I want fabulous,

That is my simple request,

All things fabulous,

Bigger and better and best,

I need something inspiring to help me get along,

I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?

Fetch me my jimmy choo flip-flops,

Where is my pink prada tote?

I need my tiffany hair band,

And then I can go for a float.

Jesse and Lisa:

A summer like never before

Lilly:

I want more!

Jesse and Lisa:

She wants fabulous,

That is her simple request,

All things fabulous,

Bigger and better and best,

She needs something inspiring to help her get along,

She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?

Fabulous pool, fabulous splash,

Fabulous parties even fabulous trash,

Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling,

She's got to have fabulous everything.

Jesse and Lilly:

Nothing to discuss

Everything's got to be perfect.

Lilly:

For me

Jesse:

She wants fabulous,

That is her simple request,

All things fabulous,

Bigger and better and best,

She needs something inspiring to help her get along,

She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?

Lilly:

This won't do, that's a bore,

That's insulting, I need more!

I need, I need,

I need, I need,

I need, I need

I Need FABULOUS!

Lisa:

Fabulous Hair, fabulous style,

Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile.

Lilly:

I like what I see,

I like it a lot

Lisa:

Is this absolutely fabulous?

Jesse:

Fabulous, Fabulous, Fabulous?

Lilly:

Absolutely... NOT!

"Woo, that was AMAZING! I'm gonna go change, but first…Oh, Willy! Look!" I drop my towel to show off a skimpy little bikini, while Minerva covers Melody's eyes. "Um…wow." Then, an awkward giggle. "What?" "That's a…lotta skin." "Yup. Well, bye."

I change and Hermione asks me: "So, have you thought about when yet?" "Kinda, how does an outside wedding in the park in spring sound?" "Sounds brilliant!" "Glad, now can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure." "Please go grab my guitar from the bedroom. I gotta finish up a few songs." "OK, if we can hear them when you're done." "Deal. But, they're both tearjerkers. You've been warned." ~Later~ "Harry, come here." "Yeah, mum?"

"I know this is probably going to sound embarrassing, but when I sing 'This I Promise You' I want you and Draco to come sit with me, because I'm writing it for you, okay?" "Absolutely." he says, hugging me. "Ready guys? Song number 1!" The boys sit on either side of me, Draco holding Melody. (This song is 'This I Promise You' by N'Sync. I don't own the lyrics.)

Lilly:

Ohh ohh…

When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along…

And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you

I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never…  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun…

Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no…)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you…  
This I promise you…

Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all…

And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby

Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no…)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you

Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you…

"That's beautiful." Hermione says. "Thanks. I'm also planning on using it a wedding vow to Sev. Now, this next one's for Willy. It's kinda my way of saying: "I'm sorry. I never meant to leave you that day, at least not by choice." (This song is 'Listen to your Heart' by DHT. I don't own the lyrics.)

Lilly:

I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

"I accept your apology, and I've never stopped loving you." he says, tentatively taking me into his arms. "But does that mean I can do…this?" I ask, slowly raising my hand to cup his face. Surprising me immensely, he leans in closer, which prompts me to lean in and slowly press my lips to his.

What surprises me even more is that he, gaining confidence, responds! As quickly as it gained momentum, I stop it. "I'm sorry. I don't what I'm thinking. I mean, I'm engaged!" He looks hurt, and I instantly regret saying anything.

"I thought he accepted me…and us." "He does, until we're married. So…" I end my second apology with a soft, gentle stroke of the cheek and a slow, meaningful kiss. "Aww." Lisa, Tina and Mia chorus. "Yuck." House mutters, or tries to, at least until Lisa shoots him a look.

"Admit it, if you weren't dating me you'd want that to be you." All of a sudden I see Stanley, green-faced in the Mask, beckoning me to come dance with him. I nod and make my way over as Tina shoots me a 'What did you talk him into?' look.

"Nothing. I asked him to bring it, but I did NOT try to convince him to put it on. That was his choice." She nods as Stanley pulls me dangerously close and we scream-chorus: "LET'S ROCK THIS JOINT!"

I hear 'Hey Pachuco' start and we start swing dancing. Lisa cheers us on through the whole thing. "Now, something long overdue. An independence rock out for my best girlfriend, Meg. C'mon, you know what I'm talking about." "Really?" "Yeah! Then I gotta go check on Sev. Ready?" "Yeah!" "'K then, 1, 2, 3, 4!" (Miss Independent again.)

Lilly & Meg:

Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance  
Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere (no)  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
I Said ooh, she fell in love

What is this feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open the door  
Surprise! It's time  
To feel whats real  
What happened to Miss Independent  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you,  
when love is true.

Miss guarded heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you wanna use that line you better not start  
But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a connection  
She fell in love.

What is this feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open the door  
Surprise! It's time (yeah)  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye (goodbye), on you (oh you)  
When love, when love is true

When Miss Independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I finally see...

What is this feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open the door  
Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)  
To feel (to feel) what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye (goodbye), on you  
When love, when love is true...

"Woo! That was awesome, but I gotta check on Sev so c'mon angel." I say, taking Melody from Draco and going into the bedroom. I walk in and notice he's asleep, but shivering violently. "Hey, wanna help Daddy warm up?" I ask her.

She nods and gives a gurgly giggle as I take her in my arms and carefully put her on the bed between Sev and I. He seems to sense our presence and pulls us close, murmuring: "So cold…" "I know love but we're here now, so you'll warm up quick." I whisper soothingly.

(Melody inheirited my immunity, so no worries. And until she can talk, we can communicate telepathically so this next part is us.) _Is Daddy sick? Yes, but he'll be better soon. Don't worry. OK, where's Aunt Lisa?_

I chuckle before sending her another message._ In the living room. I'll take you to her, okay? YAY, Aunt Lisa!_ I cradle her and take her out as Lisa, Tina and Meg are in the middle of a heated argument.

"She's not!" "She is!" "Lisa, Melody wants you and what is this all about, as if I don't already know?" "She doesn't believe us about you. "Yeah, convince her!" "What? The whole 'Cinderella-Prince Charming' thing can't be true…can it?" Lisa asks nervously.

"It can, and is. Right Paolo gorgeous?" I ask as he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "Absolutely, Lilly beautiful." he says as he kisses the crook of my neck just slightly. "You wanna dance?" I ask him, already heading into the bedroom to change.

He laughs and says: "Sure. It's still early yet." "Yay! Be right back." I come out and Melody sends me a message. _Mommy, you look like a princess! Thank you, angel. _I see her eyes glitter as she asks: _Where's your prince?_

I point to Paolo and answer: _Right there._ He extends his hand to me and murmurs: "My princess." I murmur: "My prince." as he takes me into his arms and we start to dance gracefully around the room.

Lisa looks about ready to pass out when she sees Paolo starting to sing softly in my ear. "Good thing I told Willy it wouldn't work out between us, because I still have to tell Sev about the whole princess thing."

"Why are you keeping it from him?" he asks. I can hear the pained inflection in his voice and can't help but cringe inside. "Well, it's not like I have a choice, do I? How well do you think he'll react when I tell him I'm a princess…a real-life Cinderella, none the less!"

"Well when you put it that way…I guess you're right." He looks at me guiltily. "Hey, don't feel bad. I shouldn't be keeping it from him, so it's my fault, not yours." "But I'm the one who put the burden on you in the first place." he says, his tone especially sad now.

"A burden I'm more than happy to take on." I whisper as he spins me and lets me fall into a light dip position in his arms. As he gives me a light push back onto my feet, I discreetly wave my hand in front of my neck, revealing the necklace he gave me the night he told me he loved me.

"Look." I whisper, turning his head toward my neck. He gasps slightly and slowly reaches out to hold the necklace. "You never took it off?" he asks, immense surprise lacing his voice. I give his shoulder a light slap and giggle while saying: "Of course not! I just cloaked it, and now I can show it off because I'm finally ready to say it…I love you."

"Really?" "Quit askin' questions and kiss me." He happily obliges as I lightly kick my shoes off and wrap my legs around his waist as he parts my lips with his tongue. We begin a dominance fight, which ends in a tie due to a need for air.

"Wow." I gasp when we pull apart. "What?" he asks worriedly. "You're…amazing!" He blushes furiously at this. "Just with kissing or overall?" "Overall, definitely." "Really? Hey, you remember how we met?"

I smile and say: "Of course. And they said chivalry was dead." "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "Show Lisa?" I look over at her and Tina, and the "little green monster" look is obvious on their faces. So, I decide to see what they're thinking. Oh boy. (This song is 'Stepsister's Lament' from R&H Cinderella: Brandy version. I don't own the lyrics.)

Lisa:  
_Why would a fellow want a girl like her?  
A frail and fluffy beauty?  
Why can't a fellow ever once prefer  
a solid girl like me?  
_  
Tina:  
_She's a frothy little bubble  
with a flimsy kind of charm  
And with very little trouble  
I could break her little arm!_

Both:  
_Oh why would a fellow want a girl like her?  
So obviously unusual?  
Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a usual girl like me?  
_  
Lisa:  
_Her face is exquisite I suppose,  
but no more exquisite than a rose is._

Tina:  
_Her skin may be delicate and soft  
but not any softer than a doe's is_

Lisa:  
_Her neck is no longer than a swan's_

Tina:  
_She's only as dainty as a daisy_

Lisa:  
_She's only as graceful as a bird..._

Both:  
_So why is the fellow going crazy?  
Oh why would a fellow want a girl like her,  
A girl who's merely lovely?  
Why can't a fellow ever once prefer  
a girl who's merely me?  
_  
Lisa:  
_She's a frothy little bubble  
with a frilly sort of air  
and with very little trouble  
I could pull out all her hair!! Ha ha ha ha!_

Both:  
_Why would a fellow want a girl like her,  
a girl who's merely lovely?  
Why can't a fellow ever once prefer  
a girl who's merely me?  
What's the matter with the man?  
What's the matter with the man?  
What's the matter with the man?_

"Ugh, jealousy is SO ugly! Isn't it, baby? Considering the jealous women either have a fiancé or boyfriend!" "Uh…" Lisa and Tina chorus, blushing. "I can read minds, remember?" I ask them, smirking.

It changes to a soft, loving smile as he kisses my hand and pulls me into a spin as he whispers: "Just like our first night together." "Exactly like it, and then you didn't even know my name." "And through it all, I loved you with all my heart."

"Remember what happened like, a week later?" I ask, smiling sadly at the memory. "Sure do. Most embarrassing moments of my life." "Aww, and then there was the best." "What happened?" "Well, when Paolo came to our house with my slipper, my papa remembered seeing me at the ball, and he went ballistic. I wrote a song about it, actually."

"What was it called?" "It was called 'Love Story.'" "Could we hear it?" "Sure, providing Paolo doesn't go teary-eyed this time." I say, giggling as he slaps my shoulder playfully. "Hey! I resent that, considering that only happened the first time I heard it!"

"Still! I thought it was sweet when you sang the ending Romeo part." "Aww, you did?" the girls chorus as he blushes tomato red. "Yeah, I did." Next thing I know, they're chanting: "Sing it! Sing it!"

"Okay, jeez!" "Right here, right now?" he asks tiredly. "Why? Do you not want to?" "It's not that, it's just I'm…" "Tired?" "You read my mind." "Well then, the jealous twins can wait 'till tomorrow. I'll go change and we can crash in my spare bedroom. Oh, and Lisa?"

"Yeah?" "Make sure Melody gets to her father in at least a half-hour, okay?" "OK." I slip into the bedroom, change silently and slip out, accidentally slipping into Paolo's arms in the process. He wraps his arms around me and the warmth only he can radiate engulfs me, making me smile.

"C'mon, it's late and I have classes to teach tomorrow." "Oh, really? What class?" "M.A.T, AKA Magical Arts: Theater." "Cool." "Yeah, it is." "Well then, come on!" "Right behind you!" We climb into the bed and intertwine our bodies in an impossible way, with my head on his chest and his head on my shoulder.

"You do realize you're screwed when Sev finds us like this tomorrow morning, right?" "Who cares? If he does blow up, I'll just tell him the truth." I say, falling asleep slowly as I listen to his heartbeat. "Goodnight, my princess." he whispers as we fall asleep holding each other, lost in our own world.

~The Next Morning~ I wake up in Paolo's arms, smiling and sighing blissfully. "Ahem!" "Sev!" "Care to explain?" "No, not until he's awake, at least." "Why, your precious prince needs beauty sleep?" he asks icily.

"No, but I'm not waking him. It's too early." I feel Paolo stir beneath me and motion Sev to leave or I'll make him leave. "Fine, but that means you're getting the boys up." "I might not be doing anything except playing nurse today, considering how warm he feels." I say with a mixture of venom and ice.

He looks surprised at my bravery toward him. "Lilly?" Paolo murmurs sleepily. "It's okay, I'm here. Do you feel okay?" I ask, my voice filled with concern. "Not really." "Well then listen. I'm gonna go talk to Minerva about getting another teacher to cover my classes today so I can stay with you, alright?"

"Mm-hmm." "Be right back." I head out to talk to Minerva. "Minnie?" "Yes Lilly, dear?" "Would it be possible to have another teacher cover my classes today? I don't think Paolo's feeling very well, and I'd really like to stay with him."

"Well Lilly, you know the rule: All starting teachers must teach their first day of classes." I see Sev smirk and glare icily at him. All of a sudden, I hear Albus say: "Forget the rules, Minerva. Not to worry, Lilly. I'll get Sam to cover your classes today."

I see Sev's jaw drop and it's my turn to smirk. "Thank you, Albus." "But Albus, that's not fair!" he protests. "Newsflash, love: LIFE'S NOT FAIR!" I shout, heading back to the bedroom. "Hey, what were you yelling about?" Paolo asks hoarsely as I walk in.

"Nothing, just Sev being a pain in the ass. I'm yours for the day." I tell him, climbing back into my rightful place beside him and kissing him softly. "Aren't you worried about getting sick?" "Immunity. Gotta love it." I explain after pulling away.

"Oh my God, my parents!" "Got you covered. I was just about to call them." I say, pulling out my cell phone just as it starts ringing. "It's Whoopi!" (Paolo's mom.) "Oh, God." "Oh, relax! Hello?" "Where are you guys? We expected you here with him at least a half-hour ago!"

"Chill! He got sick, so we're stuck here until I know otherwise." "Oh well, that's just perfect! What am I supposed to tell his father?" "Tell him what I just told you. Bye." "OK…Bye." "So, no hitches?" "No hitches. Now, do you feel warm or does everything just hurt?"

"Both." "Alright, gimme your forehead." He leans forward slightly and I peck his forehead. "102.4 Yow! I'm gonna go get a cold cloth, OK?" "Okay." My phone chimes. _Huh, that's weird._ I answer it: Olivia. "Hey, what's up?"

"Not much, you?" "Playing nurse." "Again? Who for this time?" "Paolo." "Oh…" "Shut up! It's not like that!" "Oh, really? Not even when you're dancing together?" "Oh my God, shut…up! You watch us?" "Maybe…"

"I'm so telling Elliot!" "No, don't! I won't anymore!" "Why were you in the first place?" Her tone quiets as she says: "I wanted to hear you two sing together without El getting jealous." I head back to the bedroom with the cloth as we continue to talk.

"Well, I understand. I know how El can get when he's jealous." "Exactly! Thanks for understanding." "You're welcome. I gotta go. Bye." "Bye. Sorry I took so long, gorgeous." "No problem." I put the cloth on his forehead and see him visibly relax.

"Fever makin' you restless, baby?" "Uh-huh." "Well, let me fix that then." I say, climbing back in beside him. He pulls me close as I lay my head on his shoulder. He looks down at me and jokes weakly: "I love holding you close like this, but I honestly don't think I need to be any warmer."

I laugh sarcastically. "Very funny." My tone turns gentle as I see him yawn. "Try to sleep." "I will. Just promise me you won't leave." "Of course not. Why, if you don't mind me asking?" "I'm prone to…" "Fever nightmares?" I ask, finishing the sentence.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" "Hades and Sev have the same problem." "Really?" he asks, closing his eyes as he settles his head on my shoulder. "Mm-hmm." I whisper as I begin to feel his soft, even breaths on my neck.

~Later~ I decide to head into my little studio and work on my new song. I walk in and set up the mic while pulling out my guitar. Then I sit down, push 'Record' and start to sing. (This song is 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift. I don't own the lyrics.)

Lilly:

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
and he says...

[Chorus:]  
Our song is the slamming screen doors,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real low  
'cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...

[Chorus]

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
that was as good as our song...

Cause

[Chorus]

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
in the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
and I wrote down our song

"Wow. That was amazing." "Paolo! What are you doing up?" I ask, smiling at him. "I noticed you left, couldn't sleep. Who was that about, anyway?" A scarlet blush creeps into my cheeks. "You." "Aww." "I know. I wrote it way back when we first started dating, and even though it's a little rough, I decided to record it…for you."

"Thanks. Can I hear it?" "Of course. Just promise me something." "Anything." "Promise me that you'll try to go back to sleep without me for a little while." "Except that. I need you next to me."

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"Thank you. Now play that song." "You got it." I push 'Play' and my voice fills the studio. ~Afterwards~ "Again, wow." "C'mon, you promised. I'll stay with you." "OK, but first…" He takes me in his arms and kisses me passionately, just as Sev walks in.

I don't even notice. I just gently deepen the kiss, encouraging him to ask for entrance. He gladly accepts my offer and slips his tongue in my mouth as I do the same. I pull away, semi-breathless as I ask: "What was that? I mean, besides the best kiss of my life?"

"My way of saying 2 things: I love you and thank you…for everything." "You're welcome. Now come on! You need to rest, 'cause I told your mom we'd be able to leave on Wednesday at the earliest." "Wednesday! That's two days!"

"I know, but she said if you still needed to recuperate, you could." "Oh, thank God. No prince business first thing." "I know. Yay!" "What'd my dad say?" "Um…he kind of…exploded." "Why?" "I honestly don't know."

He yawns slightly. "Ready to go back to bed now?" "As long as you're with me, absolutely." I finally recognize Sev's presence as he says: "How sweet. The princess nursing the prince to health with her kisses and sweet nothings."

"Shut up, greasy git!" Paolo and I head back to the bedroom while I whisper Our Song in his ear, watching Sev go red during the whole thing. As we lie back down and intertwine our bodies even more impossibly than before, Sev barges in and yanks us apart.

Then, he looks Paolo dead in the eye and says through clenched teeth: "Stay. Away. From. Her." "Just leave us alone!" I scream and pull Paolo close. "Not until he leaves…permanently." Then, something inside me snaps as I stomp over and slap him…hard.

"Well, if he leaves, I go with him because I love him and honestly, I wanna spend the rest of my life with him!" Paolo looks at me with happy shock in his eyes. "You do?" he asks, looking at me for confirmation of truth to what I'd just said.

I just nod. He picks me up bridal style and kisses me with more fervor than ever. "So…I guess now's as good a time as any. Will you marry me?" "Of course I will, Your Highness." I say, giggling as he slips the diamond ring on my finger and I throw my other rings, including Sev's, in the air and let them fall to the floor.

"Can we go to bed now?" "Sure. In my normal room this time." I lower my voice to a seductive whisper and say: "We'll be in much…closer proximity." He shivers. "Something wrong?" "No, just the fever, I think. I feel kinda…lightheaded."

"No, that's love. I love the way it feels." "Me too." he whispers as he carries me the rest of the way to the bedroom. As he sleeps peacefully, I keep looking at my new ring and sighing happily. Sev looks into the room at me with a mixture of pain and disgust.

"What does he have that I don't?" "Honestly? Guts." "What's that supposed to mean!" "Shh, you'll wake him! It means that he's WILLING to dance and sing with me. I wouldn't have to beg." "You wouldn't have to beg me either!"

I roll my eyes and sigh exasperatedly before saying: "Yes, I would Sev. Now could you do me a favor?" "Anything." "Leave and send the boys in." "Sure." The boys come in. "Yeah, Mum?" they chorus.

Then I notice Draco blush, as if embarrassed by a mistake. "It's OK, Draco love. You can call me Mum." "Okay…Mum." he says, smiling at me. "Why didn't you teach classes today?" Harry asks. "My boyfriend got sick, so I took a few days off to take care of him."

"Boyfriend? But we thought…" "Don't worry, I didn't void my engagement to your father. But, Paolo and I are now engaged too. Do you wanna know why?" They nod vigorously. "Well…we're in love, and…"

"And what?" they ask, hanging in suspense now. "I'm his real-life Cinderella." "Oh…my…God." they chorus. "Mm-hmm." "So, that means he's a…" "Prince." "And if he's a prince, then you're a…" "Princess."

"Mm-hmm. And we have to go tell his parents about our engagement on Wednesday." "Can we come? Please?" "Yes, just don't tell your father." "Promise." "Good. Now, go to bed." "Yes, Mum." I cuddle up closer to Paolo as he begins to shiver.

He starts murmuring in his sleep: "Lilly, I'm so cold. So cold." "I know. I'm here, so it's alright." I feel Sev's presence in the doorway. "Get. Out. Now." I whisper, seething. I kiss Paolo softly to wake him up.

He slowly responds, then says sleepily: "Thanks." "You're welcome. I'm gonna go get some warmer blankets, OK?" "OK." he says, already drifting off again. I smile fondly at him as I walk out. I start humming my new song 'I'd Lie' as I walk back into the bedroom with the blankets.

I hear Sev say in a jealous voice as I climb back in beside him and cover us both: "Another song about him?" "So?" Paolo pulls me close then and I cuddle into the crook of his neck. I hear Sev walk out as my phone rings, which wakes Paolo up.

"Don't you ever turn that thing off?" "Nope, never." "Well, who is it?" "Your parents." "Oh, God!" "Oh, relax! Hi, Victor." "Lilly! How are you?" "Fine, you?" "Can't complain, but I do hope that son of mine is behaving himself."

"Dad!" Paolo whines. I giggle and say: "Why yes, Your Majesty. He's being a perfect gentleman." which only makes Paolo whine louder. "Lilly! Don't encourage him!" "Hey! It's self-encouragement…in a way. And besides, you said you loved reliving that night!"

"You mean the part where my parents ran you off?" "I wasn't who you thought I was! That's why I ran!" "I know, I know." "Well, to get to the point: can you two come tomorrow instead?" "Um…sure." "Great! Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight. See you tomorrow." I snap my phone shut and expect the worst. "Tomorrow! Why tomorrow?" "Because your dad set up a gig for me…at that coffeehouse in town. Talent scouts are gonna be there, so I might get a record deal!"

"Are you serious? That's so freaking insane!" He kisses me and my aura fills the room, momentarily blinding us both. "Whoa. What was that?" he asks, completely stunned. "That was my aura. Cool, huh?" "Very. But…why?"

"It appears when I'm incredibly happy. Imagine our first time!" Then he surprises me by whispering: "Why not make our first time tonight?" "You're on. Top or bottom?" "Bottom, definitely. I have to learn your style first, then I can learn how to dominate."

We strip slowly; letting our significant others drink us in, inevitably emitting a few growls from us both. We lay back as I kiss him, more roughly than usual. He doesn't seem to mind, seeing as he moans: "Oh GOD Lilly!" into my mouth as I part his lips with my tongue and our tongues begin a dominance dance of their own.

"OH FUCK Paolo, MAN you can kiss!" "OH MAN, likewise!" Then, I work my way southward, kissing his shoulders, chest, and abdomen drinking in his whimpers all the while. Finally he whispers: "Do it." I nod and whisper back: "OK, but if it hurts or you need to cum, let me know."

He nods and I enter slowly. Eventually, I begin to thrust in and out ever so slowly as I feel him begin to harden slightly. "You need me to stop?" I ask in a murmur. He shakes his head "no." I keep going for a while until I hear him moan: "Stop. I'm going to cum."

I pull out and cuddle him close before whispering: "Go ahead. It's safe." He comes and then we lay, exhausted and sweat-drenched but blissfully content in each other's arms as I scourgify the bed.

"Let's get some sleep. We've both got a big day tomorrow." "You're right." he says through a yawn. "Goodnight." I whisper as we drift off to sleep.

TBC 


	12. Everyone can PaRtY! Lilly speaks Hebrew?

Chapter 12 of I Won't Say…I'm In Love

~Next Morning, Sev's POV~ _Banished to the spare bedroom! By my own fiancé, no less!_ The voice of reason in the back of my head says:_ Maybe if you hadn't been half as harsh with her, you wouldn't be in this situation. Maybe I should go talk to her._

~Regular POV~ "Paolo?" "Hmm?" "How'd you get to be so perfect?" I ask him as I kiss him, and then settle my head on his shoulder. He chuckles lightly and says: "Lots of practice." "Ah. Is that always gonna be your answer for everything?"

"Ha ha. Yup, but Lilly? I have a question." "Hmm?" I hear his tone turn nervous as he asks: "How was I last night?" I hug him and say gently: "You were wonderful." Then I ask him: "Was that literally your first time?"

He blushes and mumbles: "Uh-huh." "Aww, why didn't you tell me?" "I was embarrassed coz I knew you had slept with other guys and had more experience." "Oh, Paolo! It's OK. I remember my first time."

"Really? How old were you?" "15, and it was with my first boyfriend Frankie. Although, considering how rough he was I was surprised I didn't come home knocked up that night." "Wow. Well, we better get up."

"Yeah, I have to get the boys up for their morning classes, since we leave at noon today." I walk to Harry's, then Draco's door and knock on them both. "Boys! Time to get up!" Groans from behind both doors.

I chuckle, and then hear Melody crying. "Don't worry, love. Mommy's coming!" I walk into her room and lift her from her crib. _Mama, I'm hungry. OK, let's feed you then._ I sit down in the rocking chair and lift my nightdress to let her suckle for a while.

When she finally disconnects herself from my breast, I hear her sigh contentedly._ Thank you, Mama. That's better. I'm glad. Now, let's get you dressed. Okay, in a pretty dress, please! OK, pink or blue? _

_Pink! OK!_ I get her dressed in one of her darker pink dresses and take her out to the group. Sev and Paolo both reach out for her. I hand her to Paolo to see how she'll react. Surprisingly, she takes to him rather well, cooing and giggling as he talks to her.

Then, she sends me a message: _Is he gonna be my new daddy? _I grin and send back:_ Only if you want him to._ _I do. OK, I'll tell him. Yay!_ I take Paolo into Melody's room and tell him what she said. He grins. "She said that?"

"Uh-huh, which only proves my point: "Sev and I aren't ready for a relationship, and I desperately need to get back together with Hades." "Will he able to accept us?" Paolo asks nervously. "Well, he'll just have to, won't he?" I ask, kissing him.

My phone rings. I check the caller ID. "It's him." I answer it. "Hello?" "Did you say what I think you just said?" "Yeah, but…" "Turn around." I do, and there he is! "BABY!" I squeal as I run into his arms and kiss him passionately.

"Gods, I've missed that." "Me too." "Now, can you do me a favor?" he asks me. "Absolutely." "Take me back." "I thought you'd never ask." I whisper as I kiss him as Sev walks in. "Ahem, the boys wanna know if you're ready for class yet."

"Yeah, one sec." "Wait, you're leaving…now?" "Yeah, I gotta go teach." "Can I come watch?" "Sure! I'd love that, but first…" I put his ring on my finger, replacing Sev's, and mutter a quick binding spell.

Then I give Sev's ring back to him and say: "Look, we're obviously not ready for a relationship, serious or otherwise. So…I guess this is goodbye." "I guess so." The boys come in. "COME ON!" "I'M COMING, RELAX!"

We walk out and up to my classroom. ~In the Classroom~ "Good morning, class. My name is Professor Evans, but you can call me Lilly." "Hi Lilly!" the class choruses. "Now, as you all know, this is Magical Arts: Theater. Who here likes gospel music and Greek history?"

Everyone except Hermione raises his or her hand. "Well I'm gonna teach you guys a way to mix the two, alright? Ready?" (This song is The Gospel Truth I from Disney's Hercules. I don't own the lyrics.)

Lilly:

Back when the world was new  
The planet Earth was down on its luck  
And everywhere gigantic brutes  
called Titans ran amok

It was a nasty place  
There was a mess  
where ever you stepped  
Where chaos reigned and  
earthquakes and volcanoes never slept

And then along came Zeus  
He hurled his thunderbolt  
He zapped  
Locked those suckers in a vault  
They're trapped  
And on his own stopped  
chaos in its tracks  
And that's the gospel truth  
The guy was too type A to just relax

And that's the world's first dish  
Zeus tamed the globe  
while still in his youth  
Though, honey, it may seem imposs'ble  
That's the gospel truth

On Mt. Olympus life was neat and  
Smooth as sweet vermouth  
Though, honey, it may seem imposs'ble  
That's the gospel truth

"Whoa." "Oh yeah, Lilly can blow." "Where'd you learn that?" "A few friends who I'd like to introduce: The Muses!" They come in and each give me hugs in turn. "Thanks, guys." "You're welcome Lilly hon." I look over at Hades, sulking at the mention of Zeus' name.

"Oh, stop it! You know you love your brother! I know I do." I hear him muttering stuff like: "Big, bad Zeus. He gets all the attention." "Oh, HUSH UP!" the six of us chorus. "Lilly?" a familiar voice calls.

"Herc! What are you doing here?" "My dad told me you teach here." "Yup, I do." "Everyone, this is my big brother Herc." "I'm not THAT much older." "Not if you don't consider 8 years "older." "8 YEARS!"

"Mm-hmm." "31:23, 8 years. I thought you knew!" "Uh-uh." "Well, now you do. OH SHIT, I'M LATE! Sam, cover me. Thanks!" I zap us all to the coffeehouse. "Oh thank God, they haven't called me yet and Paolo's already here. Later guys, wish me luck!" "Good luck!" I grab my guitar and quickly practice. Then, my name is called. I head onstage. "Hey. I'm Lilly Evans and I'll be singing a song I wrote myself: 'I'd Lie.' I start to sing.

Lilly:

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes

He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs

And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine

I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie

Paolo steps up onstage and kisses me. "That was awesome! You're totally gonna get that deal!" "Thanks for the vote of confidence, gorgeous." "You're welcome. Now we can get this nightmare over with."

"Not yet. Melody, remember?" "Oh, yeah." I walk over and pick her up. I see Paolo bringing Whoopi and Victor over. My phone chimes. Hades looks at me questioningly. "You left your phone at home. Pain and Panic are texting me." _Oh No. They're gonna snitch!_

_Theimpsrule2:_

_Lilly! HE BURNED US!_

Witch'smagic23:

OK, 1 sec…HE DID WHAT? HE'S SO DEAD!!

_Theimpsrule2:_

_*blush* Well, he was kind of…depressed after u left. Decided to take it out on us._

Witch'smagic23:

Depressed? How bad?

_Theimpsrule2:_

_Bad enough to actually CRY! HIM, CRYING! NOT a pretty picture!_

Witch'smagic23:

Aw. That's 2 sweet! I'll talk to you guys' l8r. I've gotta go surprise him!

_Theimpsrule2:_

_OK, l8r!_

I shut my phone off and head over to him. I whisper to him: "I gotta sing a duet. Care to help me out?" He smiles and whispers: "I thought you'd never ask. What song?" "One I wrote: 'This Is Me.' "OK." "Awesome." I head back onstage and sing with Harry and Draco playing behind me. (This song is 'This Is Me' from Camp Rock. I don't own the lyrics.)

Lilly:

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say

But I have this dream  
Bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
To let you know...

[Chorus]  
This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed  
To be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe  
In myself, it's the only way

[Chorus]

Hades:  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the missin' piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

[Both]  
[Chorus]

This is me… This is me…

Hades:  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me

You're the voice I hear  
Inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'

[Both]  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

We finish singing and walk offstage hand-in-hand. "I'm still mad at you, ya know." He pouts and says: "I was depressed without you. I had to take it out on SOMEONE!" "Uh-huh. Nice excuse! Now when we get home, guess what? I'll be stuck fixing Pain and Panic's singed wingtips!"

"Sorry!" "Yeah, yeah. But I still love you anyway." "Oh yeah, now I feel _much_ better." he says sarcastically. "That's exactly how you're SUPPOSED to feel!" "OK, cut it short!" a voice shouts.

"TONY!" I scream as we rush toward each other for a hug. "Lilly? Who is this?" Paolo and Hades ask nervously as Tony lands a slight peck on my cheek. "This is one of my VERY best friends, Tony Dinozzo. Right?" "Absolutely. But hey, I thought it was Club Night."

"It is. Derek, if you would…" Then, I send out a goddess's "party call" as Rhianna's 'Don't Stop The Music' fills the speakers and Rhea comes to take Melody home. "HEY, GUYS! PARTY!!" "I'm outta here." Hades mutters.

"Fine. Bye, party pooper." I call as Tony pulls me out onto the dance floor and we start dancing to our own natural rhythm. ~Hades' POV~ _Oh no he doesn't!_ I think as I watch her dance with _Tony._ Then, they head over to the bar and he offers to buy her a drink.

She laughs and nods. ~Regular POV~ "Martini, dry." "My treat." Tony says. I laugh and nod. "Alright, Agent Dinozzo. Let me return the favor. Fair?" "Alright." "Pick your poison, then." "Cuervo with a shot of tequila."

"Whoa, going heavy tonight. Something wrong?" "No." he mutters as he takes a big swig of his drink. I can tell he's lying. "Tony…come on, tell me." He sighs deeply and whispers a single name into my ear: "Jeanne."

"She leave because of what I think?" He nods and holds his arms open, asking for a hug. I hug him, not caring who sees. "C'mon, I'll tell Paolo we need to bail. Then, I'll stay up with you as long as you need me, okay?" "Uh-huh. And thanks." I smile gently. "Of course. Remember our promise?" "No, remind me." "Sure thing. Derek, 3rd CD, 21st track." I say as I step up onstage. (This song is 'Always Be My Baby' by Mariah Carey. I don't own the lyrics.)

Lilly:

You  
(Do do doop)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
(Do do doop dum)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)

We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
Now you want to be free  
So I'm letting you fly  
Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die  
Noooohoh!

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm a part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
(Do do doop)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
(Do do doop dum)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)

I ain't gonna cry noooh  
And I won't beg you to staaaay  
If you're determined to leave booy  
I will not stand in your waaaay  
But inevitably you'll be back again  
Cause ya know in your heart babe  
Our love will never end nooooh ooohh

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darlin' cause you'll always be my baby

I know that you'll be back boy  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder oooohhh  
I know that, you'll be right back, babe  
Ooooh! Baby believe me it's only a matter of time  
of time!

You'll always be apart of me (oooohhhh)  
I'm part of you indefinitely (oooohhhh)  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me (ooooohhhhhh)  
Ooh darlin' cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on (and we will linger on)  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong (ohhhh)  
No way you're never gonna shake me (oh baby)  
Ooh darlin' cause you'll always be my baby

You'll always be apart of me (yeah yeah oooohhhh)  
I'm part of you indefinitely (oooohhhh)  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me (ooooohhhhhh)  
Ooh darlin' cause you'll always be my baby (no nooo )  
And we'll linger on (you and I will always be)  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me (you & I)  
Ooh darlin' cause you'll always be my baby (you & I)  
(You & I)  
(You & I)  
(You & I will always be! )

(Do do doop)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
(Do do doop dum)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)

You and I will always be  
No way your never gonna shake me  
No way your never gonna shake me  
you and I will always be

"Paolo? Can we go? I told Tony he can stay with us in the Underworld, by the way, Hades baby." /3, 2, 1/ "WHAT?" "Yup, sorry. You ready Tony?" I ask, taking his hand in mine. "Yeah, and thanks for reminding me of our promise."

I pop us all home and spell myself into my nightgown. "You're very welcome, and you can borrow some of my stuff for tonight. We can sleep on the couch." "Together? That'd be nice, just having you there."

"Same to you, Romeo." I say, giggling. He slaps my shoulder weakly and leans on me suddenly. "You okay?" I ask in concern. "Too heavy on the cuervo, not enough tequila." I smile and say: "You always could blame alcohol, couldn't you?"

"Yup, easiest thing to blame." "Lay down and I'll go get a cold compress. That'll help, trust me. Be right back." "OK." I pass Hades on my way into the bathroom, eyeing Tony jealously. "Oh, stop it! He had a little too much to drink. I'm just helping him out, that's all."

"Mm-hmm." I kiss him. "That prove anything?" "Plenty." "Alright then." I say, walking in and wetting a cloth before walking back to Tony. I place the cloth on his forehead while charming it to stay cool.

"There, that should help. Now, do you remember our other bad break-up tradition?" "Of course." We chorus: "Prince of Egypt!" "I'll go get the DVD." "Sounds good to me. But only if you sing Yocheved and Miriam's parts through the whole movie!"

I pretend to sigh exasperatedly, but I'm smiling. "Okay!" I grab the DVD, pop it in, lie next to him and press 'Play.' (The following song excerpts are from DreamWorks' 'The Prince of Egypt.' I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! The songs are 'Deliver Us,' 'Miriam's Song' and Miriam's part in 'When You Believe.')

Lilly:

Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach  
(My good and tender son)  
Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad  
(Don't be frightened and don't be scared)  
My son, I have nothing I can give  
But this chance that you may live  
I pray we'll meet again  
If He will deliver us

Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember my last lullaby  
So I'll be with you when you dream

River, o river  
Flow gently for me  
Such precious cargo you bear  
Do you know somewhere  
he can live free?  
River, deliver him there...

Brother, you're safe now  
And safe may you stay  
For I have a prayer just for you:  
Grow, baby brother  
Come back someday  
Come and deliver us, too...

Deliver us!

Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember my last lullaby  
So I'll be with you when you dream

Many nights we've prayed  
with no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood  
Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains  
Long before we ever knew we could

There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe

There can be miracles when you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe...

You will when you believe

"Wow. Where did you learn Hebrew?" he asks me, an amazed look on his face. "Around. Foreign languages are something I love. I plan to know every single one." "Nice!" "Mm-hmm. Now do you wanna talk about it?" "I told her the truth. She didn't believe me, and left."

I hear his voice shaking as he says: "I loved her. I was gonna ask her to marry me, Lilly." He looks at me and I see tears in his eyes. "Oh, Tony." He turns toward me and buries his face in my chest as I wrap my arms around him.

"Shh, it's okay Tony. It's alright." "I know it will be, eventually." "You're right, and I know just what to do. Pass me my phone, please." "Who are you calling?" "A friend." After 3 rings she picks up. "Benoit residence, Jeanne speaking."

"Jeanne, it's Lilly." "Lilly, you sound like a woman on a mission. Something up?" "Actually, yes. It's Tony." "Oh, him." "Listen. At least he had the guts to tell you the truth. So, have a heart and take him back!" "No." "Fine. Uncaring bitch."

"What'd you call me?" "Exactly what you are, an UNCARING BITCH! Any other woman, myself included if I weren't taken, would take him back!" "No!" "Fine!" Then, I snap my phone shut violently. "Thanks for trying, anyway." Tony says sleepily. I kiss his forehead in an almost sisterly way as he closes his eyes. "You're welcome." I whisper as I fall asleep too.

TBC 

(A/N: Credit to Taylor Swift for 'I'd Lie.' More of a filler than anything. =/ R&R!)


	13. Hades' perfect universe

Chapter 13 of I Won't Say…I'm In Love

~2 months later~ "Hey Lilly, take a look at this new law my brother wants you to see." "Fine." I begin reading and gradually become pale, clutching my stomach slightly in fear. _Our son._ (Mine & Paolo's) I think as I begin to cry.

"Lilly, what is it?" Hades asks, seeing my tears. "Zeus' new law." I whisper, my voice trembling. Hades reads it and I can see him turning red. "That monster!" He gathers me in his arms and lets me cry on his shoulder as my cries turn to sobs.

"Shh, it's alright. We'll figure something out, I promise." "But she's not due for another 7 months! What are you suggesting we do?" Paolo asks frantically. "Paolo, baby. Relax. There is something I can do, but it's a little risky."

Harry hears me and exclaims: "NO! You can't, you could die!" "Harry, it's the only way! If I do die, take good care of everyone, okay?" He nods, tears in his eyes as he rushes into my arms, hugging me tightly.

"DIE? NOT AN OPTION!" Paolo, Hades and Tony chorus. "Guys, it's 50/50 and it's the only way Adam will live! Zeus' law and I quote: "All babies who are not of full immortal status by blood will be found and impaled by Zeus' Olympian guard. NO exceptions!"

"What do you have to do?" "A fetal aging spell, why?" I hear the crash of thunder and quickly formulate a Plan B. "Hey, gorgeous. Do me a favor, kiss me." Hades gathers me into his arms and does just that.

"So, this fixes things…how?" "It's a donor kiss. Zeus won't be able to tell that the baby isn't yours, and therefore, not fully immortal as long as we keep kissing until they leave." "Not complaining, but could you do me a small favor?"

"Sure, anything." "When Eris comes by tonight, help me drill into her head that I'm not hers anymore." "Absolutely. Oh, here they come! Ready?" "Yup." We kiss until they leave. ~An hour later~ I've decided to call my mom (Demeter) and tell her that Hades and I are back together, this time for good.

(She knows that I'm Lilly now BTW.) "Mom? It's Lilly. Hades and I are back together again." "I don't believe you." "Fine. You and Dad come down in about 15 minutes and I'll prove it." "Fine." "OK, bye."

"Bye." I spell myself into a tight little black dress that frankly, leaves EVERYTHING to the imagination. Then, my parents appear and I feel Eris glaring holes in the back of my head as Hades comes over and wraps his arms around me, lust evident in his eyes as he growls softly and whispers: "Exciting me was not part of the plan."

"No, just an added bonus. Petrifying my mother and making your soon-to-be ex-girlfriend INSANELY jealous, however, IS part of my plan. And, just to make sure it works…" I cast a following spell on him. "OK…what was that?"

"A following spell. This way, when I'm singing, your eyes won't leave me. You won't even be able to LOOK at Eris, unless I sing otherwise." "Any side effects?" "Absolutely none. Now, you ready?" "Yeah, just promise me something." "Anything." "After this, you'll play 'Don't Stop the Music' and dance with me." "Sure, sexy. Anything for you." "Hey, Hades! This one's for you!" I shout. (This song is 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne. I don't own the lyrics.)

Lilly:

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright  
(alright alright alright)

Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right  
(I'm right I'm right I'm right)

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
and that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and again  
(Again again again)

So come over here  
and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name

Ever again  
(Ever again again again)

She's like so whatever  
and you can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

(No way No way)

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend (No Way!)  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one (Hey!)  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend (No Way!)

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me (No Way!)  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret (Hey!)  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend (No Way!)

Hey Hey!

"And that's how I win my men back." I say, smirking triumphantly at Eris. She glares at the sight before her, Hades with his arms around me and kissing the nape of my neck. "UGH! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR STEALING MY BOYFRIEND, BITCH!"

"TECHINALLY, HE WAS MINE FIRST YOU WHORE, SO IT'S NOT STEALING!" She pops out in a huff. "Now that she's gone…" I raise his head and make his lips connect to mine. He pulls me even closer so that we're chest-to-chest and puts one hand in my hair, running his fingers through it as he asks for entrance.

I slowly grant it, thereby prolonging his and my mother's torture. "Lilly!" "Demeter, darling. Let them be." She sighs wistfully and says: "I suppose you're right. It's time to let her go." I disconnect from Hades momentarily to walk over and hug my mom.

"Thank you for finally understanding. I love you, and I'll always be your little girl. Never forget that." "I won't. Now go." "OK." All of a sudden, Tony tickle-attacks me from behind. "TONY! YOU. ARE. SO. DEAD!"

"OH MY GODS, NOT EVEN 5 MINUTES!" I walk back over to him after tickling Tony to the ground and kiss the crook of his neck. "Sorry. Now, where were we?" "Right about here." he murmurs as he kisses me roughly and slowly peels my dress off…right in front of Tony.

I don't even notice until he wolf-whistles. Even then, I just ask Hades to "help me help us make up for lost time," much to Paolo's immense shock. "Hey, it's only fair! I'm gonna protect the baby." "OK." he says half-heartedly.

Then, an evil grin forms on my face at Hades' impatient, albeit lustful look. "Since you can't wait, what do you say we do it right here, right now?" I ask. He drops me out of shock, but Tony catches me in a perfect bridal-style position.

"Thanks." I whisper, pecking his cheek. He blushes and whispers: "You're welcome. I couldn't let you get hurt." I notice his blush worsening and whisper: "Be thankful I'm still wearing a bra. You could be holding me totally naked."

Hades looks at me like: "Excuse me? You did NOT just put that idea in his head!" "Maybe I did!" All of a sudden, Tony's voice brings me out of my little thought convo. "Hey, do you wanna go somewhere tonight…just you and me?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I told Herc we'd hang out tonight so he could get better acquainted with Melody." "Oh, OK." "Yeah, that's right Dinozzo." Hades says, smirking. "Then again…that sounds fun. Maybe Herc will be willing to play sitter with Daddy Dearest tonight."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa. Rewind and freeze! Me and Wonderboy…working together? Not. Gonna. Happen." "It is unless you want an extremely hormonal, pregnant wife needing to be waited on in your face tomorrow."

He sighs defeatedly. "Fine." "Thank you! Is that okay with you, bro?" "Sure, I'd love to get better acquainted with Melody." "Thanks. And if you're lucky, you might develop a telepathic link to her." "Cool!"

"Uh-huh. Tony, I'm gonna go freshen up and then we can go okay?" "Mm-hmm." "Great!" I head off to take a quick shower. ~In the Bathroom~ I step into the shower's warm spray and think: _Might as well exercise the pipes._

I start to sing my new song 'One Step at a Time.'

Lilly:

Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face and the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting  
We live and we learn to take

One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen when it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face and the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting  
We live and we learn to take

One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen when it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
It's the faith that makes you stronger  
The only way we get there  
Is one step at a time

Take one step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen when it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen when it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

I step out of the shower and realize:_ Shit! Hades still has my dress. Oh well. _I just spell myself into a green dress with a slit in it down to the ankle and matching high heels and jewelry. I also crimped my hair and put the emerald studs Tony sent me for my birthday in my ears.

I walk out and am greeted by wolf-whistles and catcalls. "Calm yourselves, boys. This one's taken." Choruses of "aw." reach my ears and I smirk as Tony gallantly offers his arm. "May I?" "That you may, and sexy? Make sure that dress ends up in my closet before I get home."

"Yeah, babe." ~With Tony and I, Hades following us, unseen~ "So, did you write that about anything or anyone specific?" he asks about 'One Step at a Time.' "As a matter of fact, I did. I wrote it about…"

"Yeah?" The word escapes my lips in a whisper, but there's no mistaking it. "You." He looks at me with his jaw dropped. "ME?" "C'mon Tony, I know you like me." "No! No I d-How did you know?" "Call it…a special form of women's intuition."

"Oh. So do you…?" "How's this for an answer?" I kiss him softly. "Oh, Lilly." he whispers when we part. "I didn't think you…" "Well you thought wrong, didn't you?" He grins goofily and says: "I guess I did."

"By the way, happy birthday." I say, presenting him with a brand-new silver watch. "This is an amazing present, thank you. So, you wanna hit the club first?" "You know it! But, you mind if we go to one of MY clubs?"

"Not at all!" "Great!" I exclaim and squeal before hugging him and lacing my hand with his. ~Hades' POV~ "LILLY! NO!" But no matter how much I scream, she just keeps walking away. But I hear her calling my name. That means…_Oh thank Gods, I'm dreaming!_

At that exact moment, I'm brought back to the world of the living…sorta. "Hades? Baby?" "Lilly?" I manage to ask, and she nods. "Why'd you wake me?" "You were screaming my name in your sleep." "I thought you were leaving me for Tony." "That's crazy! You should know by now that you're the only guy for me!" "Only? What about…?" "Paolo? We ended it forever ago, don't you remember?" _OK, I don't know what's going on here…but I think I like it. ___

TBC


	14. Old Soul? Definitely!

Chapter 14 of I Won't Say…I'm In Love

~Regular POV~ "What are you doin' up this early, babe?" "Feeding Melody like always. It's 9:00, by the way." "9:00!" "Mm-hmm." He groans. "Why so early?" "Because. If she gets me up then I get you up." I answer simply, giving him a positively evil smirk.

"Did I ever mention how sexy that smirk makes you look?" "79 times and counting." I say, leaning down and giving him a passionate kiss. He pulls me close as the crash of thunder interrupts us. I groan and murmur: "The king calls. I got it, gorgeous. You go back to sleep, OK?"

"Uh-huh. Good luck." "Thanks. I have a feeling I'm gonna need it." I walk out and am immediately enveloped by Hera. "Hera!" I squeal and return the hug. "Hello Lilly. I'm afraid I have some bad news." I glance at her worriedly as we sit down.

"Bad news? What kind of bad news?" "Your mother has found a loophole in your Underworld contract." "What? How? No wait, let me guess: One year here, one year upstairs." "Yes. But how…?" "Simple contract math. But she can't do that! Zeus promised me!" I shout as tears fill my eyes.

"Wait, I'm not done yet. She's also decided to take you back to Nyssa with her." "No! She can't do that! Melody can't be without me, and I can't be without Hades. I-I love him!" I scream, tears flowing freely now.

"I know darling, but there's nothing I can do." she says, trying futilely to calm me down. Then Hades, obviously having heard me, rushes over and gives me a shoulder to cry on. "What's wrong, Fire-Lilly?" he asks, his normally deadpan and sarcastic voice now full of concern.

"My m-mother d-d-decided to m-make me come b-back to N-Nyssa because o-of m-my c-c-contract." I explain through my tears. "WHAT???" Hades screams as he flares red, but at the same time, tries to keep calm for my sake.

"It's okay, angel. I'll talk to your mom. I promise." he murmurs comfortingly and hugs me tighter. I just wrap my arms around his neck and put all my pleading and passion into one explosive kiss. After a while, he pulls away and kisses my tears off of my face.

"Thanks. Now, what do you say we all go talk to her together…if Hera's willing to bring us up, that is." "Of course. Zeus just called a meeting of the Council of the Gods on this very subject." "Great! I'll just go get Melody then!"

I head into her bedroom where she's playing with her toys. (She can walk and talk now, BTW.) "Come on, angel. We're going to a meeting, and you have to come too." I tell her as she puts her hand in mine. "Why?"

"Because Grandma Demeter's being a meanie and trying to make me stay away from you and Daddy, that's why." "Hey, mommy. Were you crying?" "Yes, but Daddy helped me feel better, like always." We head out to Hades and Hera.

I wrap my arms around Hades' neck and Melody grabs his free hand. "Daddy?" "Hmm?" She gives him a sad look and whispers: "I don't want Mommy to have to leave." He sighs and says: "Me either, Mel. Me either." and drops a slight kiss to her forehead.

(This is Hera thinking.) _The Lord of the Dead, acting like a father. Never thought I'd see the day._ ~At the Meeting~ "She needs to come home with me!" "No, I don't! You've been maintaining the seasons this long without me! Why beckon me back now, Mommy Dearest?" I ask, bitterness filling my voice.

This surprises her, and she just stammers. "Well, I-I…" "Save it! Just admit you're too much of a selfish bitch to let me live my life with my daughter…" My voice breaks as I finish. "…and the man I love." I turn to Hades as tears fill my eyes at the thought of having to leave them for that prison of an island.

He holds his arms open and I immediately rise from my place at the table and run into them as he wraps them around me and murmurs comfortingly into my hair. "Hey. It's alright, babe. We're here for ya, every step of the way, alright?"

His voice turns jokingly serious as he says: "Now stop with the waterworks. I miss my ray of sunshine." I wipe my tears away and smile up at him as I whisper: "I love you, my dangerous God of doom."

"Love you, Fire-Lilly." he whispers back and kisses me deeply. "Aww." everyone except Demeter and Zeus choruses. She's frowning and he's smiling. I decide to see what he's thinking, and what I find pleasantly surprises me.

_My brother…has finally learned to love._ "Wait! There is one more way!" "I know. Prove my devotion in front of Sapphire, the goddess of devotion." _Too bad Demeter doesn't know. Sapphire and I are best friends._

"Alright, who called?" "That would be me, girly!" I shout as Sapphire hugs me and we do our super-elaborate BFF handshake. "What. Was. That?" everyone asks, confused as Sapphire and I burst out laughing. "That was our BFF handshake." I explain after I've calmed down.

"We do it every time we see each other." she says as if it were obvious. "Although this will be the last time." She looks at me shocked, but happy. "You mean you finally found someone pure?" "Uh-huh!" "Who?" "Why don't I let him tell you? Baby?"

"Coming, Fire-Lilly." "Ooh, love the nickname." she whispers as he comes over and wraps his arms around my waist, kissing the crook of my neck and making me shiver slightly. "Darling, behave. Not in front of Melody."

He pouts. "Fine. But as soon as we get home…" "…I'm all yours. I promise." He grins. Sapphire finally speaks. "Well, I think I've seen enough. In my eyes, they're devoted enough to remain together."

"Yeah!" Hades and I chorus as he hugs me tightly and we spin a few times. We laugh all the while. I stop when I realize that he's laughing too. He looks at me worriedly. "Something wrong, Fire-Lilly?" "You were laughing…Oh my God, wait till I tell Pain, Panic and Rhea!"

He keeps spinning us as I start laughing again. We finally stop and my heart's beating faster then 1,000 bass drums at warp speed. "Come on, let's go home. Man, Rhea's gonna flip!" "Lilly!" he whines, fully embarrassed now as Melody and I start giggling.

"Mommy, you act like he's never laughed before." Melody says, her tone slightly confused. "He hasn't, at least not like that. That's why I'm so happy!" "Alright, don't beat it into the ground!" My phone plays 'Miss Independent' loud and clear.

I answer it immediately. "Hello…Hi, Meg. OK, he's where! OMG, I'm, like, just about to bump into him! I hope I look okay! OK, bye!" I call into the crowd. "Michael! Michael!" He turns. "Lilly? Oh my God!!" We embrace. "It's been, like, 5 years! What are you doing here?" he asks as Hades looks enviously at me resting comfortably in Michael's arms.

"I had a Council of the Gods meeting, silly! A better question would be: "What are YOU doing here?" "Was bored, thought I'd do some sightseeing. And I gotta say, I'm** definitely** enjoying the sights."

"Oh, you! Flattery will get you everywhere." "Ahem! Can we go now?" I hear Michael's phone play 'Welcome to my Life.' "Oh my God, our song!" "Yup. I still have it set for you, too." "That reminds me, you're still comin' to Open Mic tonight, right?"

"Absolutely! See you tonight!" "Bye! OK, now we can go because I've gotta get ready for tonight!" I squeal, my aura peeking out just slightly. "So, who's gonna watch me?" "Grandma Rhea and Daddy." "YAY! Have fun tonight, Mommy!"

I hug them both tight before we pop home. Then Hades grins as I spin around to let him undo my zipper. He unzips it and his eyes travel southward as the dress pools at my feet. I step out of it and slither into his arms, right before giving him a full-on tongue kiss as he moans deeply and shivers violently.

"Oh YEAH." he moans and scoops me into his arms bridal-style. I settle my head onto his shoulder and further excite him by trailing kisses down his neck and upper chest. I let him lay me on the bed and then whisper: "Strip, slowly. Then we'll have our fun."

I can feel the lust he's radiating as he whispers: "Anything for you." I smirk, which grows and grows as he strips and slowly approaches the bed. Just as he settles himself atop me and crashes his lips on mine…my phone rings.

"UGH!" I shriek as I check the caller ID and "Demeter" flashes into view. "What do you want? None of your business, bitch and the answer's no! WHAT? THAT'S NOT FAIR TO THEM! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT: I'LL COME BACK WHEN YOU TREAT THE MORTALS RIGHT!!!" I scream, slamming my phone shut.

Hades winces at the sudden, angry reaction. "UGH! I can't BELIEVE her!" "Why, what's she doing?" "She's starving the mortals until I agree to come home." I explain, putting air quotes around "home." "You mean…?"

"Yes, I have to go." "Not without us!" "You'd DO that?" "Of course. Anything for you, Fire-Lilly." he says, giving me a deep kiss. "Aww. I love you, my spine-chillingly sexy God." He blushes slightly as he pins me to the bed by my wrists and kisses me everywhere as I moan with ecstasy.

He stops and I flip us over in one swift motion. "My turn." I shower him with kisses and when I finally stop, I've given him one heck of a hickey. I smirk and murmur: "Now you're mine officially." "And proud of it, gorgeous."

"Mel-Mel? C'mere." "Coming, Mama." As Melody cuddles up to us, I transport us to Nyssa. ~On Nyssa~ We're greeted by my dad. "Daddy!" "Lilly, you're here!" I hear my mother's voice, cold as ever as she says: "And you brought the family. Wonderful."

"Hey, it was either this or deal with a seriously overworked husband." "Mama, is this where you grew up?" "Yes." I say, nodding and smiling. "Isn't it beautiful?" "Gorgeous, babe. Almost as gorgeous as you."

"Oh, you! This is your way of saying you wanna go at it again!" "Yup, but not till you sing me my new song." "'Pieces of Me?'" I ask. He nods. "OK! Oh wait, my guitar!" I spell it over. "There, that's better!"

I start to sing. (This song is 'Pieces of Me' by Ashlee Simpson. I don't own the lyrics.)

Lilly:

On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
and by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
and the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me

Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts

_[Chorus:]_  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care  
When I'm angry, you listen  
When you're happy, it's a mission  
And you won't stop 'til I'm there

Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
Well, I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have

_[Chorus:]_  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah

On a Monday, I am waiting  
and by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe

_[Chorus:]_  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me...

"Wow. Mommy, that was cool!" "Thank you, Mel. Now, _Mommy_, I'm home but I'm going to live my life as is. Understood?" I say, venom obvious in my tone. "Perfectly, _Daughter Dearest_." she says back, shooting it right back at me.

We glare at each other until my dad changes the subject. "So baby girl, do you wanna show Hades your old room?" "Yes! C'mon, you'll love it." ~My Old Room~ "Wow." he breathes. "Yeah, pretty amazing view, huh?"

"Completely! How…?" "Shh, that's a secret, but I trust you." I lead him to my balcony, and show him the pool that lies placid beneath. "The truth? I built it." "You BUILT it?" I nod. "Lilly, babe! You actually caved?"

"Had to Hermes hon. Otherwise, the Earth would've been doomed." His face falls as he notices Hades. "Oh. You brought the family." "Yup. He insisted." Said god kisses me full on the lips and says: "Yeah, I couldn't live without her. What can I say?"

All of a sudden, Melody rushes into the room, sobbing. "Daddy, Grandma's killing Mommy's flowers! What do I do?" "You don't do anything. We'll deal with Grandma, OK? Hermes, watch her." "You got it."

"MOTHER! LEAVE MY CRYSTAL ROSES ALONE!" "Lilly! I-I-I'm…" "SAVE IT! Honey, go get Mel because it looks like I'm gonna need some help on this one." "'Kay." They come out and she hugs me tight, tears still running down her face.

"How am I s'posed to help?" "Well, I'm gonna show you. Put your hands out like this and picture the flowers the way they're supposed to look." "OK." She does, and the flowers repair themselves. She grins.

"Mommy, I did it!" she squeals and jumps into my arms. I hug her. "Yes you did, and I'm so proud of you! Now, do you notice something else special about the flowers, besides the fact that they're glass?"

"They're black!" "That's right, so who do you think they're for?" "Daddy!" "Mm-hmm, and what do you say to him?" "Happy birthday, Daddy!" "Ah, you guys remembered!" "Of course! How do you think we'd forget your BIRTHDAY?"

"I dunno. Everyone else seems to." "With good reason." I hear my mother grumble. I shoot an icy glare in her direction before smiling at him in that special way as he takes me into his arms and kisses me.

"Thanks, babe. They're great." "Thanks. Wanna know the best part?" "What?" "I crossbred them so that they'll be able to thrive in the Underworld too." My phone rings. It's…Pain and Panic? "Hi boys. Nyssa, why…? Really! Well, tell 'im I'm on my way. Thanks, boys! You two are lifesavers!"

I hang up and reluctantly walk out of Hades' embrace. He looks at me questioningly. "Michael's waitin' for me down under. But the more I think about it, the less I wanna see him again." "Well then, tell him I got sick again."

"Good idea. But then he'll wanna come here and make sure I'm not lying. So…" "You've gotta make me sick. Great." "Hey. A small price to pay to have me at your side nonstop until it wears off, right?" "Do I go get the pellet now, Mommy?" Melody asks.

I smile, sigh and nod. "Yes Mel, now." "W-w-wait. You _planned_ this?" "To the letter, gorgeous. You got it, Mel?" "Uh-huh. Here ya go, Mommy!" I pop it in my mouth and look him dead in the eye. "You're sure about this?" "Dead sure. Now kiss me."

"'Kay, and here comes Michael. Right on cue." I mutter, pressing my lips to Hades'. As I pull away, I start to say: "You might feel a little…" He pulls me close as his body loses strength rapidly and begs for support.

"…Weak." I finish and wrap my arms around his waist and prompt him to do the same, for which he smiles gratefully and accepts. "Can I…?" "Of course." I kiss his hand as he decides to wrap his arms around my neck instead.

"C'mon, let's go relax in my…or should I say _our_ room. I'll check your temp and you can get some sleep, coz by the looks of you, you need it." "Sounds good to me." he says through a big yawn. "Lilly, come on!" I hear Michael call.

"I'm not in the mood tonight, Mike. Maybe some other time, OK?" "What! What could be SO important that you pass up a great night with me?" My soft look changes to a look that says: "I'll beat you black and blue for that, you arrogant son-of-a-bitch!"

Hades notices and grips me a little tighter so I don't lose control. I smile softly and appreciatively and mouth: "Thank you." He mouths back: "You're welcome. Let's go, I'm exhausted." "You got it. Goodnight, Michael." I say as we dematerialize into our room and Hades collapses on the bed, completely and utterly exhausted, not even allowing me to strip and change as he pulls me close and murmurs: "You know how clingy I get when I'm sick." as his eyes flutter shut.

I smile lovingly at his peacefully sleeping form as I kiss his forehead and murmur back: "Wouldn't have ya any other way, sexy." as I slip out of bed to change. I change into one of my black nightgowns (present from him, obviously.) and slip back into bed.

He notices and pulls me close, settling his head onto my shoulder. ~Later that night, about 1 a.m.~ "Lilly…Lilly." I hear Hades' voice, dream-induced and hazy, mumble into the darkness. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here." I whisper soothingly and kiss him softly, instantly ending his nightmare.

"Lilly, you're okay." he whispers and what happens next shocks me immensely. Silent tears stream slowly down as he gives me a look that hesitantly asks: "Borrow your shoulder?" "Absolutely. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

I hear his reply, even though my shoulder muffles it, and the small smile is unmistakable in his tone. "Much appreciated, Fire-Lilly." "You're welcome. Now, what was it about?" "I don't wanna talk about it." "C'mon, you'll feel better."

I whisper the last part. "And if you need to cry a little, my shoulder's always open." "Well, when you put it that way…we were walking through your garden and you decided you wanted to explore the area around the Vortex of Souls a little better. I said you could, but only if I came with you. Well at one point, I wasn't paying close enough attention thanks to those idiotic imps!" His voice breaks as he finishes his recollection. "You wandered off on me and…fell in. I tried as hard as I could to save ya, but…"

He didn't have to finish. I instantly understand as the tears reemerge. "Oh, baby. C'mere." He reburies himself in my shoulder and, for the first time in 7 centuries, lets himself TRULY cry. I speak softly and soothingly as the violent sobs rack his body. "Shh, it's okay. Let it out, I'm here." He lifts his face, soaked by tears, off of my shoulder and whispers a single request in a very shaky voice: "Sing to me." "Absolutely." I whisper back as I magically dry my shoulder and start to sing softly. (This one's an oldie, but it's really sweet and I think it fits this particular moment very well! Here's Aerosmith's "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing.")

Lilly:

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah

I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

I Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
And I don't want to miss a thing

"Thanks. I feel much better now." The drowsiness is evident in his voice. "You're welcome. Rest now, I'll be here the whole time. I promise." "I know how you are with promises." he murmurs exhaustedly and his eyes finally drift shut.

"I know, I know. They're pie-crust promises: easily made, easily broken." I whisper, kissing his cheek softly, causing him to turn into my embrace and put his head on my chest. I smile fondly and wrap one arm around him loosely and run my free hand through his flaming hair while dropping small kisses to his burning forehead every now and again in an attempt to soothe his fevered nightmares.

It seems to work as his expression of discomfort changes to a soft, contented smile. I decide not to invade his dreams now, because for the first time in a long time, he looks genuinely happy. ~The next Morning~ My mother knocks on our door bright and early but luckily, we're oblivious, fast asleep and wrapped lovingly in each others' embrace.

When I've finally risen from my VERY explicit, orgasm inducing dreams, I wake up with a grin the size of the Pacific Ocean on my face and stretch luxuriously, causing my beloved to stir slightly. "Lilly?" he asks in a hoarse murmur.

"I'm still here gorgeous, but I'm gonna go see if Mel's up yet and go get something to eat. I'm STARVING! Will you be OK by yourself for a few minutes?" "…I guess so." "You sure?" "No." he mumbles, blushing.

"Aww, well that's okay. HARRY!" "YEAH, MUM?" "SPELL MY BREAKFAST INTO MY ROOM, PLEASE!" "'KAY! THERE YOU GO!" "THANK YOU! There, now I don't have to leave." "Thank you…for everything." he whispers, already drifting off again as he buries himself deeper in my chest (if that's possible) and sighs contentedly.

I continue to run my free hand through his hair and pop small pieces of ambrosia into my mouth with the other. _Thank Gods. I'm losing my "gorgeous sun kissed skin." Ugh, I hate when my mother calls it that, and Hades said he loves me pale._

I hear a knock at the door and slip out of bed silently to answer it. I sigh exasperatedly when I see my mother. "Yes, Mother?" She sees that I'm still in my nightgown and frowns. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"Because Hades is sick and I'm staying with him." "Morning, Mum." Harry and Draco chorus, hugging me. Draco notices what I'm wearing and gives me a begging look. "Please…just once?" he asks, giving me his best puppy-dog face.

I sigh exasperatedly and roll my eyes. "Alright, once." "Yes!" He wolf-whistles. Harry looks utterly mind-boggled. "It's a little flattery joke between us." I say simply with a little giggle. Harry just shakes his head and mutters: "You really ARE terrible."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I mutter back and kiss his cheek. "Lilly?" Hades calls weakly. "Be right there, gorgeous. Now, can you boys do me a favor?" "Anything." they chorus, giving me a dual grin. "Take your father's chariot and ride down to the Underworld to ask Pain and Panic for the paperwork I need to finish. Please?"

"Sure." "Thanks so much!" "You're welcome." they chorus, giving me kisses on each cheek. "I was just going to tell you that Hecate's here to see you." my mother says as said sorceress walks around the corner and glares at me.

I glare back and head back to Hades. "You'll never guess who's here." I say, disgust completely coating my tone as I slip back into his embrace and he, once again, settles himself into my embrace. "Who?" he asks.

"Hecate. Ugh." We both pretend to gag and Hades shudders. "Don't worry. I'm not letting her get in here." "She's still got that very unhealthy obsession with the Underworld." "Yeah, I noticed. Go back to sleep, OK? I'll handle HER!" I murmur as he nods and I wave my hand in front of the door, locking it.

Then, I get a better idea and smile mischievously. "Hey, you wanna give her the shock of her life? Don't worry; you don't have to take anything off. Just follow my lead. Ready? Go." I moan as he pretends to pin me by my wrists and kisses me.

I make it sound like I'd flipped us over and we pour it on. "Oh GOD Lilly!" "OH MAN Hades!!" Then, after 5 minutes of sheer Hecate torture, I really do have an orgasm just from having his lips walk all over me.

He holds me close as I shudder violently due to the intensity of the orgasm. "Relax. I'm here." That's when she bursts in and he flares. "HECATE! GET. THE. FUCK. OUT!!!"

Then she bolts, and I cry out in pain. "Baby! What's wrong?" he asks, his voice full of concern. I start to answer when Harry and Draco burst in, eyes wide with a combination of fear and that same concern.

"Dad, what's wrong with her?" they chorus. "Boys…it's OK. I…ouch…I'm conceiving." "You're WHAT?" "I'm becoming…ouch…pregnant." I manage to explain through violent jolts of pain. "Really? Right now?" all 3 chorus, surprised.

"Yes, right now." _And at the worst possible time, too. It's that time of month!_ "I'll ask Rhea later whether it's a boy or a girl. For now, you need to go back home for a while. I promised Hermes I'd drop in sometime tonight."

"Wing Boy? Lilly, you know how I feel about you and him…alone." Hades whines. I roll my eyes. "Please. All we're gonna do is have a couple glasses of wine and talk." "Is it really safe?" Harry asks worriedly.

"Yeah, it looks like it might snow." Draco adds. "Boys, I'll be fine. I'll only be gone a little while and if the weather does get really bad, I'll just…stay at Hermes' place." Before they get a chance to argue, I rush off to change.

"Mel?" "Yes, mommy?" "Blue or green dress?" "Blue! It's Hermes' favorite color." "You're right, definitely blue." I change into a medium-length sky blue dress, royal blue high heels, and sapphire necklace and earrings.

Then I crimp my hair a little, give everyone kisses and don my hat and scarf before rushing out the door. ~At Hermes' house~ "You made it!" he exclaims happily as I take off my hat and scarf. "Of course!"

"You want a drink?" "Yes, please." I say as he shows me into the living room and I take a seat on the loveseat. He comes out with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Is wine OK?" "Perfect!" "Good. So…have you told him yet?"

"No, he's gonna flip! I don't know HOW to tell him!" "Just tell him the truth." I take a sip of my wine and continue: "Oh, sure! 'Honey, Hermes and I have to sing a duet and we have to kiss.' Yeah, that'd go over SO well!"

"Just call him and tell him right now. I'm right here, and I can help soften the blow." I smile slightly. "Thanks, Hermes." "Hey, what are friends for babe?" I pull my phone out and call Hades. "Hi baby…Hermes and I are singing a duet, and we have to…kiss. Yeah? Well, deal with it because I'm not bailing on him!"

I clamp my phone shut and sip my wine again. Then Hermes sits next to me and asks: "You wanna practice?" "Sure." (This song is "Baby, It's Cold Outside" from "Elf." I don't own the lyrics.)

Lilly and Hermes:

I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some music on while I pour

The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move a little closer  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside

I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside  
The answer is no - Ooh baby, it's cold outside  
This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in  
So nice and warm -- Look out the window at that storm  
My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look so delicious  
My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips look delicious  
Well maybe just a cigarette more - Never such a blizzard before

I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your comb - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand – I thrill when you touch my hand  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow – Think of my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that old out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside

After the first verse of the song, Hermes surprises me by asking: "You wanna dance?" I grin and nod as he offers his hand and gently pulls me into him, then guides me out of his embrace and lets me spin a few times in front of him before offering his hand again.

I take it and deliberately make it so that my back is facing him. He seems to understand as he hesitantly wraps his arms around my waist and spins me to face him again. I smile softly as he takes my hand and kisses it.

Then I look at the clock and gasp audibly. "Oh my Gods, it's 10:00 already! I've gotta go!" "But it's a blizzard out there! I won't let you go out in that, babe!" I look out the window and realize he's right. "Oh. Hades will wanna kill me for this but…can I stay here until it clears up?"

"Of course you can, angel face. I'll call him in a bit. For now…may I have this dance?" he asks and bows jokingly. I giggle and curtsey. "Why, of course you may!" I exclaim as I spin slowly back into his embrace and gasping as he unexpectedly, yet only for a second, places his lips on mine.

Almost instantly he pulls away, as if he were just realizing what he was doing. I grin and murmur: "Don't stop. I like you too, Hermes. I've been hiding it for 30 years too long." He gives me one of his trademark idiotic grins and guides me to the loveseat ready and willing to kiss me again, but not before asking the inevitable: "Are you drunk?"

"Nope. I'm completely sober; trust me. Now kiss me." "Thought you'd never ask, angel face." he whispers as he sits down, pulls me into his lap, (he's taller than me LOL) and kisses me once more. Eventually, we break for air.

"Hot chocolate?" he asks. I smile and nod. "And we should totally watch…" We say the last part together. "…The Polar Express!" I giggle and say: "A true blizzard tradition. I'll go get the DVD after I change into something more comfortable."

"Alright." ~A few minutes later~ I've changed into a long, royal blue nightdress. (I brought some stuff over, just in case.) Hermes comes back, hot chocolate in hand, and he stares at me, spellbound. I smirk a little, pleased by his reaction as I reach for my cup.

"Careful. It's really hot." "Thanks. But before we get too comfortable, I better give the family a call." "Go ahead. I'll wait 'till ya get back before I start the movie." "Thanks, Hermes. You're a doll!" I exclaim and peck his cheek.

He blushes scarlet and, much to my surprise (not,) blows a small kiss at my back. "Hi…Hermes offered to let me spend the night coz of the storm, that's all. I promise I'll be home ASAP. OK…Love you, too…Bye."

"So, what's up?" "Nothing. I basically told him I'm coming home when I feel like it. So, ready for the movie?" "Absolutely, angel face." ~during the movie~ "Hey, Hermes?" "Yeah?" "Do you mind if we stop it for tonight?"

"Sure thing, but…why?" "You'll see. Do you know how to play 'When Love is Gone?' "From the Muppets' Christmas Carol?" I nod. "Yeah, why?" "I wanna sing it." "OK, but who's gonna be your Ebenezer?"

"You, silly!" "ME? I don't know…Absolutely." (This song is 'When Love is Gone' from the Muppets' Christmas Carol. I don't own the lyrics.) As I sing, my British accent shines, bringing true emotion to it and tears to Hermes' eyes which makes his voice thick.

Lilly:

There was a time when I was sure  
That you and I were truly one  
That our future was forever  
And would never come undone  
And we came so close to being close  
I know you cared for me  
There's distance in your eyes tonight  
So we're not meant to be

The love is gone, the love is gone  
The sweetest dream that you have ever known  
The love is gone, the love is gone  
I wish you well, but I must leave you now, alone

There comes a moment in your life  
Like a window, and you see  
Your future there before you  
And how perfect life can be  
But adventure calls with unheard voices  
Pulling you away  
Be careful or you may regret  
The choice you make someday

When love is gone, when love is gone  
The sweetest dream that we have ever known  
When love is gone, when love is gone  
I wish you well, but I must leave you now, alone

Lilly and Hermes:  
It was almost love  
It was almost always  
It was like a fairy tale we'd live out, you and I  
And yes, some dreams come true  
And yes, some dreams fall through  
And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye

Lilly:  
Yes, some dreams come true  
And yes, some dreams fall through  
And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye

"Wow, Lilly. That was…beautiful." "Thank you. Belle was always my favorite character in that movie. My mom was against me picking up a British accent, but I did it anyway." "Always the obedient one, eh?" he asks sarcastically.

"It paid off, though. You know Michael Caine?" "The guy who played Ebenezer in the movie?" "Uh-huh. We were introduced, and after we got to know each other, we sang this together and everything else is, as they say, history."

My phone rings and plays 'When Love is Gone.' "That's him." "So, answer it." "Way ahead of you. Hello? Yeah, of course! Can I give you the address? OK, say…12:30 tomorrow afternoon? Alright, see you then! Bye!"

"Did he just ask you to sing this with him?" Hermes asks. "No bu-Wait, wait…you're not jealous, are you?" I ask, giving him a look of mock shock. "Who, me? No, no…Okay, yes!" he finally admits. "Why? You seriously think I'm gonna TRY something?"

"I dunno…Maybe?" "Hermes! God, you're sick! We might be close in age but…no! But I DO have a little surprise planned for his birthday tomorrow." "Oh…OK." "Mm-hmm. That's my brother." I say as my phone rings.

"Hello? WHAT? Put. Him. On. NOW! You know what, I don't even wanna hear it…Now I might not! BYE!" I start crying quietly as I hang up. "Hey angel face, you okay?" "No…I'm not." I whisper as I turn to face him, tears running down my cheeks.

Seeing this, he ushers me into his arms and hugs me. "What'd he do now?" "Honestly? He…laid another girl." "WHAT! THE SON-OF-A-BITCH!" I look up at him with a teary smile and put my index finger on his lips.

"That's another story for another time, though. For now…just hold me." "Sure thing, cutie." he whispers, hesitantly leaning down to kiss my tear trails. "I can trust you to not leave me, right?" "Yes. I won't leave you, ever." he murmurs, tightening his grip around me slightly.

My phone rings. "Hello? Hi Herc…ugh now? OK, we'll be right there…Bye." "'Sup?" "Council meeting. Herc says that Zeus says it's an emergency." "Ugh, alright then, you better get changed." "Good call. BRB."

I change into a rather…revealing outfit. (Britney's first outfit in her "I'm A Slave 4 U" video.) "OK, I'm ready!" I call out as I step out of the bathroom. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's this all about-not that I'm complaining."

I smile and kiss him before explaining: "This…is both revenge and a wake-up call." "But you'll freeze out there dressed like that!" "No shit, Sherlock! I'm gonna wear a kitan over it!" I cover the outfit with a kitan and we head out arm in arm.

~Council Meeting~ "C'mon, I wasn't thinkin'!" I hear Hades tryin' to sweet-talk his way outta trouble. "You never do, jackass. You ready, Hermes?" I ask as I shed my kitan, receiving several wolf-whistles from the males in the room.

"Hey, that's not proper attire for a young British lady!" a familiar voice exclaims in a playful, mock-scolding tone. "MICHAEL!" I squeal as he rushes to hug me. "So, is this my b-day gift?" he asks, raising a slightly suggestive eyebrow.

"No. But THIS is! Now, Hermes!" Music starts. (This is Britney Spears' "I'm A Slave 4 U" I don't own the lyrics. Picture the dancing exactly like the video.) I start dancing to the music and singing.

Lilly:

I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.  
And I need to do what I feel like doing.  
So let me go and just listen.

All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.

Always saying little girl don't step into the club.  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love.

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) (Do you like it)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (This feels good)

I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.  
But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy.

What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there.

I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.

Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.  
(Lets go)

(Like that)  
(You like it)  
(Now watch me)

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
(Panting)

I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(I just can't help myself)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(I just feel I let myself go)

I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(Wanna see you move)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(Uh Uh Uh)

Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.

I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good)  
I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
(Panting)

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
(Panting)

I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now)  
I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)  
I'm not trying to hide it.

(Like that)

"Wow." "That's not all. Are we still on for tomorrow, Michael?" "Mm-hmm. Where are we gonna meet?" "I was thinking 'The Dancing Cat.' Is that OK?" "Definitely. See you tomorrow." he whispers, pecking my cheek.

"Hold on. I'll walk you home. You still live around here, right?" I ask as he links his arm with mine. "Yeah. Yeah, I do." he murmurs as we walk home together. As we walk, we hum "Thankful Heart." I giggle when we reach the song's halfway point.

"What?" he asks as I collaspe into a complete fit of laughter. "I-I-I'm sorry. It's just…Thankful Heart was the first time I saw you happy, and I remember teasing you about it for ever!" He blushes furiously at the memory.

"Thanks for that, Lilly." he mutters, scowling slightly as I continue to giggle. "What? Seeing you smile was…nice." He grins at this comment and reaches for my hand. I give it to him and he entangles our fingers, causing a certain heat to pass between us.

The intensity of his blush increases as he mumbles: "Your hands are cold." "Keep holding them; they'll warm up." I murmur as we head near his front door. We head up his steps and he brushes his lips slowly on each hand.

"Does that help?" he asks. I nod vigorously. "See you tomorrow?" "For sure." he says and heads inside, leaving me alone with my very muddled thoughts. _AAH! Why?? Why did he come back into my life and look so…DAMN…good!!_

I shiver, finally realizing how truly cold it is. Luckily enough, Hermes decided to come looking for me because I'd left my kitan at the meeting. "Lilly, angel face! You OK?" he asks, voice and eyes full of care and concern.

"No, I'm confused Hermes." I admit as I climb into the seat next to him in his chariot. "What are you confused about, babe?" he asks. I can tell that inside, he's fearing my answer. "Michael. I'm not sure if my feelings for him are…deeper than friendship."

"I see. Well, how do you wanna figure this out?" I smile and say: "The best way we all know how: duets. But not just any kinda duets, romantic duets." He gulps as I say "romantic," and I can tell he's nervous about losing to Michael.

"No worries. We've practiced, so that's one advantage right?" "YOU of all people should know there's always more than one advantage, Lilly." "GIBBS!" I scream, jumping out of the chariot to give him a giant bear-hug.

He returns it with extreme vigor. "Hey, ouch! Easy!" "Why? It's not like you're…" "Oh, but I am Jethro." I reveal, grinning. "Oh…my…God. Who?" he asks, his protective side shining through as I gulp, contemplating lying to save Hades' skin.

Then I decide that I'd much rather see him squirm. "Um…Hades." I murmur. Now he explodes. "WHAT? How could you…?" he screams, but his expression calms as I put my index finger to his lips, which he promptly pecks as if to say: "I'm sorry. I overreacted. You can finish now."

"Thank you." I whisper as I lower my finger. "Now, they may be Hades' kids, but our relationship is over." "As of when?" "Tonight." "You got a place to stay?" Hermes starts to speak, but I cut him off with a look.

"No, I don't." "Well, my door's always open for you. You wanna come stay?" "Oh, Jethro. I couldn't!" "No way. I insist." he says, taking my hand and kissing it as he leads me to his car. "Thank you." "Anything for you. You wanna grab anything before we go?"

"No." I snap. "There, all taken care of." "Good. Now I can ask a very important question: Why in hell are you dressed like that?" I smirk and say: "Long story. You like?" He returns the smirk and murmurs: "Depends. Do I get to hear that story?"

"Only if you're willing to see some tears." "From you? No problem." he murmurs as we climb into his car. _I'll tell him when we get to his place._ I think, smiling. "What're you smiling about?" "It's a surprise. So don't spoil it, Jethro." I whisper, the smile remaining plastered on my face.

He rolls his eyes. ~His Place~ "Now, what's up with this "surprise" crap?" he asks after I've finished unpacking and we're settled together on his couch. "Hold my hand and you'll see." Another identity reversal spell occurs.

My eyes turn brown, and I age just slightly (my mortal half. Oh yeah, and all remnants of my other lives, besides the obvious stuff, has disappeared.) He gasps and whispers my name. "Shannon?" I nod and inch closer.

"Yes. Oh, God. I've missed you." "Where've you been all these years?" he asks, taking my hand again, this time in a more affectionate manner and pulling me close.

"Does that really matter? I was safe; that's all that matters." I whisper, turning in his embrace and pecking his cheek. Or at least, that's what it WOULD'VE been if he hasn't decided to look lovingly down at me at THAT EXACT moment.

I let instinct take over for both of us as he tenses up, but instantly relaxes and responds as I murmur: "You don't know how long I've waited to kiss you again." "Same here." he murmurs, shifting our position so he can kiss up with the years of pent-up passion and desire I know is there, but he's scared to release.

"It's OK." I murmur breathily as we break for air. He arches an eyebrow. "What d'you mean Shannon?" "I mean, I'm not the same semi-fragile woman you married the first time around." "First? You sayin' you'd be willin' to try again?"

"If you are. We can take it slow, if you want." He answers me by taking my hands in his. "Yes. But you have to promise me something." "Anything." I murmur, my eyes shining with the love and adoration I have, for so many years, fought to keep hidden.

"Don't let anyone else know, not yet." (And here's another useful tidbit of info: anyone I know has a connection to my immortality so they can't die, either.) "OK." I mutter, pouting. It changes to a mischieveous smirk as a plan formulates in my head.

"I don't like that smirk, Shan. What're you thinkin'?" "I'll keep us a secret if you take me to work with you tomorrow and let me chat up Abby and Tony." "No way." "Fine. But be warned: I can have VERY loose lips."

He rolls his eyes and sighs exasperatedly. "Fine. But only because you're so goddamn persuasive." he mutters, giving me a slight peck on the lips. "Thank you!" I squeal, heading off to change. "Hey, Shan?" "Yeah?" "What about…?"

He trails off, but I know what he wants to say. I grin. "She's fully grown; a successful author in New York." He grins back. "That's great." "She told me that if we're married by her birthday next year, she'd come visit."

"That'd be amazing. We'd better get some sleep." "Yeah. Big day tomorrow." He gives me one last chaste kiss before giving me a gentle push in the direction of the bathroom and murmuring: "You seriously need to change into something with more coverage before I come right here, right now."

I smirk and whisper directly in his ear. "And pass up being the first woman to have the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs on his knees, begging for me to have him? Not a chance." There's pleading in his voice now as he whispers: "Shannon. Please."

I kiss his cheek and say: "OK." I can tell by how tense he is that he's already slightly hard. What really gives it away is that he keeps looking me up and down, drinking in every inch of exposed skin possible.

I walk into the bathroom and shed my clothes, intent on taking a shower. _Time to remind Jethro what music is._ I think, stepping into the shower's warm spray. I start to sing one of my favorite Christmas songs: "Last Christmas" by Ashley Tisdale. (Here it is! I don't own the lyrics.)

Shannon:

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby, do you recognize me?  
Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
Happy Christmas

I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you", I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
Special  
Yea yea

A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice  
I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

A face on a lover with a fire in her heart  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

I'll give it to someone special

I turn off the water and wrap a towel around myself just as he knocks and says: "You decent?" "Yeah, it's safe." _You always were a considerate guy, Jethro._ He comes in, the shock of seeing me in nothing but a towel rendering him beyond the ability of coherent speech.

"Uh…" I blush and I can see his ears turning red, slowly. I'm first to speak. "I have a feeling that this isn't what you meant by 'decent.'" "Uh no, not exactly. You left the clothes you pulled out in the living room. Here."

He hands me my camouflage tank top and solid dark green shorts. "Thanks. I'll be out in a sec." I say, slipping the top over my head as he closes the door again. My phone rings. I answer it, and little do I know, Gibbs is eavesdropping.

"Hello? Hey Abby! Guess what…? I told him! He was…shell-shocked at first, but he's happy to have me back. Phase 1: Get Gibbs back, complete. Now onto Phase 2: Revive the romantic. I know, I thought so, too. Huh? Yeah, he said yes. Help me out tomorrow? OK, thanks. See you then!"

I step out of the bathroom, instantly coming face to face with an angry Gibbs. He immediately begins to rant. "She KNEW?? WHAT THE HELL, SHAN?" I let him continue for a bit before I yell: "ALRIGHT, YOU MADE YOUR POINT! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN!!"

I make sure my voice has returned to its normal volume and that I have his undivided attention before speaking. "Now. While it is true that Abby knew, this is only because it was her idea." "What?" I smirk before asking: "Surprised?"

"A little." He comes up behind me, wraps his arms around my waist and settles his head on my shoulder before murmuring a single question: "Why?" I look into those gorgeous ocean blue eyes and have to fight gravity not to give into my knees' demand to go weak and just let him hold me as I answer his question with a question.

"Why what, Jethro?" _OK, I give up._ My knees finally let me sink into his embrace. He smiles. "My eyes still gorgeous enough to make you weak kneed, Shan?" he asks through a small yawn. I nod and spin to face him.

"Absolutely. But you should get some sleep." I whisper, finally taking notice of the weariness in his face. He nods. "I will, eventually. You mind if we…catch up first?" I smile softly as we move to the couch, me in his lap.

"Not at all." We talk for a while, until I ask him a question and receive no answer. I look up and see that he's drifted off. _He looks so gorgeous when he's asleep. I'll let him sleep here. Better lay him down first, though._

I somehow manage to lie him down without waking him. I grab the blanket off the back of the couch, putting it over him and pulling it up over his shoulder. Then I grab my spare pillow out of my bag and carefully and without waking him, place it under his head.

Then I lean down and place a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight, Jethro." I whisper and head to the bedroom, feeling truly whole for the first time in years.

TBC 

A/N: I know, another change! Poor Hermes got burned && doesn't know it…yet!


	15. YeahI jump around, but not anymore!

Chapter 15 of I Won't Say…I'm In Love (A/N: A year has passed in my former lives.)

~The next morning, Gibbs' POV~ I wake up later than usual, wondering if last night was only a dream. That is, until I walk into the bedroom and see her, a vision in green sleeping peacefully, or so I think.

As I lean down and place a gentle kiss on her lips, I'm surprised as she responds. ~Regular POV~ _I'm finally done waiting!_ I think as I feel Gibbs's lips on mine after an hour and a half of pretending to be asleep.

I respond slowly, causing him to lean down further and deepen it hesitantly. As he does I open my eyes, which are now gleaming with a new dark and lustful desire as I pull him down on top of me, his lips never leaving mine until after we've fully explored each others' mouths.

Then I pull away slowly and murmur: "Good morning, Jethro." He gives me his signature half-smile and murmurs back: "Good morning. You hungry?" "Starving." "Eggs sound good?" "Sounds perfect. Abby and McGee called. They were wondering why you were late." I inform him as he takes my hand and leads me to the kitchen.

"Sleep well last night?" I ask. He smiles and pulls me close, saying: "Fine. Would've slept much better with you next to me, though." We sit down to breakfast, get dressed and head over to NCIS.

~The Bullpen~ "SHANNON!" "ABBY!" We hug. She signs: "So, is Phase 2 in action yet?" I nod. "Hey, what's all this hugging about?" a familiar voice asks. "Hi, Director Shepard!" Abby and I chorus. She looks at Gibbs with an expression that asks: "She isn't…is she?"

I walk over and wrap my arms around his waist, nodding. "We're trying again." I squeeze lightly and whisper: "I love you so much." "Same here, Shan." he murmurs in my ear. Jenny comes over, the jealousy obvious in her eyes and voice.

"Jethro, can we talk?" "Sure thing, Director." I unwrap my arms from his waist and sign to him. (A/N: All signs b/w Gibbs and Shannon are gonna be in bold, JSYK.) **Is this about me?** He smiles reassuringly, pulling me close and kissing my forehead, both cheeks and last but most definitely not least, my lips.

For a minute, we forget that we have an audience as we melt into the kiss and each other's embrace. He groans softly when I start flitting my tongue across his bottom lip slowly. Abby's "Woo!" brings us out of our little world.

But, much to my elate joy, he signs: **Conference room or Interrogation 1?** I sign back: **Interrogation 1, definitely. I've always fantasized about fucking you across a table. Oh really? **

**Well who said YOU were gonna be the one fucking ME? I'm bossier than you during sex. True, 5 minutes? Sounds good. Alright. I'll meet you there, and wear that pretty little outfit. Whatever you want, gorgeous.**

"Alright, what did you wanna talk about?" "Are you crazy?" I hear Jenny scream and immediately come out to stop this stupid fight. "Leave him alone!" He puts his hand in mine, says: "Go on and change." and pecks my cheek.

"OK." I say and turn to leave. But before I do, I look Jenny dead in the eye and say: "Paris is over. Never forget that." ~After I've changed~ We meet outside Interrogation 1 so I can make sure everything's soundproofed and ready to be locked.

When I'm finished, he signs: **Is it ready?** I nod, and he captures my lips with his own as I fumble for the doorknob and lock it securely behind us as we stumble in, our lips never parting. I quickly charm the glass so no one can see in as he reaches for the zipper on the back of my shirt and sheds his jacket at the same time, allowing me to toss it aside.

Finally, we break the kiss and I gasp out: "It'd probably be easier if I turned around." "So do it." "OK." I turn around and he undoes my zipper, tossing the shirt aside. He starts fumbling with the clasp on my bra until I stop him.

"Uh-uh. My turn." I whisper as I spin to face him and capture his lips with my own and start undoing the buttons on his shirt. "I'm wearing an undershirt, too." he murmurs, giving me an almost cheeky smile.

"That's okay. That just means there's more for me to…play with." I murmur back. After I've got it unbuttoned, I strip it off his shoulders slowly, dropping a single soft kiss to each. Then I start to feel him going hard underneath his jeans and tease: "You can't. At least not until you get my jeans off."

"Don't gotta ask me twice." he mutters, already halfway done with my zipper. "Wasn't asking." I murmur and he lets out a slight groan as I push him up against the wall and slowly shed his undershirt while kissing my way down his chest, eliciting small groans and moaning of my name all the while.

"Shannon. Let me come, please." I smirk and murmur: "Alright, but only because you begged." He comes and I push him to the table, kissing him hungrily as we fall onto it, him atop me. He eyes my panties and whispers: "Last and only chance to back out."

"No. I **want** this. Bra first, though and I still have to get **your **jeans and underwear off first." My phone rings. I pull it out and throw it against the wall. It doesn't break, though. "What if it was important?" he asks.

"It can wait, I'm busy." He starts taking his jeans off and leaves me to handle his boxers and growing second erection. "Second stiffie in a row, Jethro? I must have_ some_ kinda power over you." He doesn't respond, just undoes my bra and pulls off my panties, silently waiting for permission to enter me.

I nod. He enters, remaining still at first but eventually begins to thrust in and out until I flip us over and enter him, thrusting in and out quickly, causing him to come inside me. "We done?" he asks, panting heavily.

I widen the table and lay next to him, nodding as I reach for his hand and intertwine them, kissing him once more before murmuring: "You should probably get back out there." "Nah. I'd much rather be here with you."

"Aw. Boss is going soft." a familiar voice says. "Tony, get out! How the hell did you get in here, anyway?" he and I chorus. "Picked the lock." "One question: why?" we chorus, both yelling by now. "We were all worried, except Abby. But now I can see why she wasn't." he mutters, eyeing us both like: "You wanna tell me why you had sex in one of the interrogation rooms?"

"None of your business, Dinozzo! Now get out!" Gibbs yells, causing him to bolt. I get up and relock the door, then reassume my previous position. "You're so sexy when you're forceful." I murmur as he kisses me.

"Then maybe I should be forceful more often." I give him a look and say: "Don't push it." "Fair enough." He yawns slightly. I smirk and ask: "Did I tire you out Jethro, or is it just what I think it is?"

"Honestly? You tired me out." "Well, next time I'll be gentler." I murmur. I can tell he wants to be asleep, so we redress and I say: "Why don't we go home?" "I can't. I've got no one to cover me." "Don't worry about it. I've got connections."

"Alright then, let's go." "Mkay. Let me just grab my phone." I grab it and check my missed calls: Hermes. _Eh, I'll call him later._ "'Kay, I'm set. You want me to let the Director know?" "She's gonna want a reason."

"Stop worrying, and leave it to me." "OK." He smiles and takes my hand. "Director Shepard? Agent Gibbs told me he isn't feeling well, so I'm going to drive him home." She eyes me suspiciously, but says: "Alright. Feel better, Agent Gibbs."

"I will, Jenny. Thanks." he says and we walk out, hand in hand to the parking garage. "You realize she's gonna wanna check up on me now, right?" "Again, leave it to me." I say and usher him into the front passenger seat.

I get into the driver's seat and get us home. ~Home~ "Now, you told me you'd handle it. So handle it." he murmurs sleepily. "OK, but you've gotta swear not to freak out." "I swear." "Alright, let's do this."

I pop a pellet in my mouth and kiss him deeply. "I really am sick. How'd you do that!" "My powers, silly! C'mon, bed." "What about you?" he asks, coughing. "Don't worry. I'll join you right after I return a phone call."

"If it's about me, can I eavesdrop?" "It is, and yes you can." I dial Hermes' cell number. "Hello, Hermes…Good, I told Gibbs the truth. Why? Because I couldn't stand seeing the pain in his eyes and I was done pretending that I couldn't do anything about it. Yeah, I guess so…Bye."

"The 'pain' in my eyes, Shan?" "Don't act all tough, Jethro. I know how much it really hurt; don't try to deny it." "You're right. C'mon, I need sleep." "Mm-hmm." My phone chimes. "Tony sent me a text. I'll answer it later."

"You sure?" "Absolutely. He probably just wants to invite me out." "Why?" "Sometimes I sing at karaoke bars and stuff." "You get paid?" he asks as we lie down, entangling ourselves in each other's embrace. "Why do you need to know that?" "Curiosity." he says, yawning. "Depends on the place. Now get some rest." While Jethro sleeps, I decide to answer Tony's text.

**TD34:**

**Dancing Cat 2nite?**

_SexKitten41:_

_Can't. Gibbs is sick._

**TD34:**

***jaw drops* Repeat that?**

_SexKitten41:_

_*giggles* You saw what I wrote. And before u try 2 say that she's not there, put Abby on._

**Scuitothegoth25:**

**Abby here. What's up?**

_SexKitten41:_

_NM. Got an absolutely adorable, sick and sleeping Gibbs next to me. You could say I'm…INSANELY happy! =)_

**Scuitothegoth25:**

**Aw. *pouts* Will he b better soon?**

_SexKitten41:_

_He'll be back on his feet in no time w/me as his nurse. Don't worry, Abs._

**Scuitothegoth25:**

**I won't. TTYL.**

_SexKitten41:_

_TTYL, Abs. BTW, tell Kate I said hi._

**Scuitothegoth25:**

**Huh? Shannon, Kate's dead. How can I…?**

_SexKitten41:_

_Turn around and tell Tony to, too._

**Scuitothegoth25:**

**OK…*does, squeals* Shan, how did you do this?**

_SexKitten41:_

_I did it w/my awesome powers of reincarnation. Put her on, then I'll leave you 3 to catch up._

I feel Gibbs stir next to me and type another message.

_SexKitten41:_

_On 2__nd__ thought, I'll TTYL Kate. Call me._

"Hey, you OK?" I ask, voice full of concern. "Bad dream. No big deal." he murmurs in a sleepy, hoarse voice. I can tell it is though, as he pulls me closer and settles his head on my shoulder. "Can I go out tonight? Tony, Abby and Kate wanna discuss something with me."

"Am I invited?" "You're sick!" "C'mon Shan, just for a little while. Please?" I roll my eyes and sigh. "Fine, but no alcohol." "Fair enough. When?" "Hold on. Let me text them."

_SexKitten41:_

_Tony! Dancing Cat, half an hour?_

**TD34:**

**Sure! C u then! Kate n Abby are coming 2.**

"Half an hour sound good?" "Mm-hmm." "Good. I'm gonna go pick out a dress." "The black and blue one." "OK." I go pull it out and put it on. "Jethro? What d'you think?" "Um…wow. You look…beautiful." "Thanks. I'm thinking about singing tonight."

"Solo?" "No. Duet, but I need a partner." "Are you asking what I think you're asking?" "Only if you're up to it." "Of course. And I don't suppose you have some kinda spell that can hide the fact that I'm sick?" "Of course I do. Here."

I cast it. "There. Now all you have to do is change and we can go." He does, and we leave." "Tony, Kate!" I exclaim as we share a group hug. As we separate, Kate whispers: "Thank you." "You're welcome and now, you can't ever die again."

"The link?" "Uh-huh. Where's Abby?" "I'm right here, Shan! Hug?" "Of course!" I exclaim as we throw ourselves at each other. Then we scream two words, causing Gibbs to cover his ears. "LET'S PARTY!"

We laugh as he scowls at us. I giggle and whisper to Abby: "I think we've successfully pissed him off." "Ya think?" he whispers as we step into the club. "You want anything from the bar?" Tony asks me and then adds: "My treat."

"Sure. Anyone else?" That's when Jethro pulls the biggest flirt of his life. "Not me. I'd rather get drunk on your kisses." "Ooh!" Abby and Kate chorus as he kisses me deeply. I pull away and murmur: "I can grant that wish." before crashing my lips on his again.

We get lost in the moment and I undo the zipper on his jacket as he finds the zipper on my dress. I quickly break it before things get out of control and whisper: "Not here. I have a private room in the back."

"Let's go." he says and scoops me up bridal-style. "Scratch that drink, Tony. I'll be busy." "Oh, you mean like at work this morning?" he asks and is elbowed in the ribs by Abby. We both shoot glares at him and incline our heads toward Kate.

_Here comes the interrogation. _"Why? What happened at work this morning?" "Gibbs and Shannon got it on in Interrogation 1." Tony says. Kate gasps, looking at Abby for her reaction. She remains expressionless until a small smile appears on her face, as if to offer us some Abby-style congratulations.

"Wait Abby, you knew?" "Uh-huh. Matter of fact, I encouraged it. Have fun, guys." "Thanks Abs." we chorus as I tilt my head up, causing our lips to meet again. We kiss normally for a minute until his control finally breaks and he bites my bottom lip slightly, asking for entrance.

I deny it as if to say: "Let me do your jacket first. Then you can explore." He pulls away and murmurs: "You're evil, you know that?" "I'll take that as a compliment, Jethro." I whisper as I strip his jacket off.

As I do, I realize that all he's wearing is an undershirt, no real shirt. "You did that just to make me go orgy." I mutter, pouting. "Yup. Now can I have permission?" "Unzip my dress first, then yes."

"Just promise me no more ultimatums." "Fair enough." He unzips it and gives a small pout when he sees that I'm wearing a full-length cheetah print outfit underneath my dress. "Aw, come on! You can never make this easy, can you?"

I smirk and whisper: "Nope. Get started." "Alright, your choice: bed or wall?" "Bed. I can put up more of a fight that way." He sighs exasperatedly and guides me to the bed. "What's up with the outfit?" he asks.

"Abby, Kate, Ziva and I are gonna sing together tonight." "When?" "About an hour. So, until then…" I capture his lips as we strip each other naked, slowly. ~Afterwards~ "God, I feel like my parts are on fire." we whisper together before he kisses me so gently, I give a sigh of bliss, allowing him to slide his tongue into my mouth.

That turns the sigh of bliss into a moan of desire. "Jethro, here it comes." I groan. "It's OK. I'm here." he murmurs, kissing my forehead and pulling me close. I start rocking like a boat in a monsoon due to my extremely intense orgasm.

After I'm done, I hear a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I ask, my tone distant with a blissful undertone as I take in the sight of my naked, sleeping and utterly sexy boyfriend next to me. "It's Abby. You ready to go on?"

"Yeah Abs. Be right out." I whisper, putting my cheetah outfit back on but leaving my dress on the bed. "We're doing 'The Party's Just Begun,' right?" Kate asks. "Of course! It's Jethro's favorite." Abby and I chorus.

"Where is he, anyway?" the three ask me in unison. "Sleeping off the most mind-blowing sex he's ever had." Cheers and high-fives are given as we run onstage to even louder cheers. "Alright, who's ready to PARTY?" we scream and the cheers intensify ten times.

(Here's 'The Party's Just Begun' from the Cheetah Girls. I own nothing! The dancing is just like the movie.)

Shannon:

Start the party up  
hit the groove  
Celebrate is what we're here to do

Abby:

Crank the music  
now's the time  
all of us are here tonight

Kate:  
Something new, we're  
Movin on  
We've been thinking 'bout it all year long

Ziva:

Got the right moves, cheetah girls  
Here we go gonna rock the world

All:  
Party 'cause you know the future's all yours  
Dance till your feet don't touch the floor  
Celebrate the day you've waited for  
Party like you're ready for so much more  
Do it like you know it's never been done  
Go a little crazy, have too much fun  
Today's the day, come on everyone  
The party's just begun

Ziva:  
I know you feelin' this  
Put your hands up if you feelin' this

Shannon:

I'm feelin it girl

Ziva:

I know you feelin' this  
Everybody get up here we go

Shannon:  
Everybody now make some noise  
All the girls and all the boys  
don't you know we got it going on

Abby:

All together we belong

Kate:

Fun to be young  
That's the truth  
Looking good with a new attitude

Ziva:

Start the party up  
Time to shine  
Cheetah style we're doing it right

All:  
Party 'cause you know the future's all yours  
Dance till your feet don't touch the floor  
Celebrate the day you've waited for  
Party like you're ready for so much more  
Do it like you know it's never been done  
Go a little crazy, have too much fun  
Today's the day, come on everyone  
The party's just begun  
Come on

Shannon:  
We can do anything everything we wanna  
Finally we get the chance  
Everybody wanna celebrate  
Let the party never end  
Ready for the winter holiday  
Anticipatin what's ahead  
Now we're better than we've ever been  
You know we do it right  
Acapella now bring it in  
Come on girls, one more time

All:  
Chillin' out  
Break it down  
That's the way we do it now  
Attitude in the groove  
Getting into something new  
Say goodbye to yesterday  
Future looking good to me  
All together raise your hands  
Time to party, time to dance

Party 'cause you know the future's all yours  
Dance till your feet don't touch the floor  
Celebrate the day you've waited for  
Party like you're ready for so much more  
Do it like you know it's never been done  
Go a little crazy, have too much fun  
Today's the day, come on everyone  
The party's just begun

Party 'cause you know the future's all yours  
Dance till your feet don't touch the floor  
Celebrate the day you've waited for  
Party like you're ready for so much more  
Do it like you know it's never been done  
Go a little crazy, have too much fun  
Today's the day, come on everyone  
The party's just begun

We finish and bow. "Wow, that was fun! I better go wake Jethro, though. He might have a conniption if we don't go home soon. "True." Abby says, giggling. "Hey, Shan?" "Yeah, Abs?" "Do you wanna have a weekend girl fest at your place on Saturday?"

"Sure!" "Are we invited?" Kate and Ziva ask. "Of course! See you guys on Saturday!" "And at work!" the three chorus. I feel a presence behind me and immediately know it's Gibbs but I wait until he's wrapped his arms around my waist before I murmur: "When did you wake up?"

"When I heard you singing." "What'd you think?" "Well, even at the risk of sounding like Tony, you guys sounded awesome." "Aw. Thanks, gorgeous." He blushes. "Gorgeous?" "Well, either that or sexy." "I'll take either." he says through a yawn.

I chuckle as he settles his head on my shoulder. "I love you." he says, kissing my forehead gently. "I love you too, Jethro." I murmur as we get to the car. "Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but I made an autopilot for the car."

"I'm not even gonna ask." "Good. Get in the back." He does, and I program the address into the autopilot/GPS before making a copy of myself and joining him in the backseat, which automatically widens as I move to lie next to him and we hold each other close.

He intertwines our hands and kisses me softly before settling his head on my chest. ~Home~ "Shan?" "Yeah?" "Well, I know you kinda already did but…officially, do you wanna move in?" he asks. I run into his arms and whisper one word: "Yes."

He hugs me as if I'll disappear if he lets me go and whispers: "Don't ever leave me again." "I won't. I promise." ~the next day~ I wake up with him still asleep next to me and frown when the ringing of my cell seemingly wakes him.

He frowns back and sleepily murmurs: "You ever turn that thing off?" "Nope. Good morning, Mel. Are you having fun with Uncle Herc and Auntie Meg? Oh, she did?" I laugh. "Alright, put her on. Love you, too. Bye. Hi, Meg. Really? No way! AAH! Boy or girl? No! No! NO!"

"I think we've established the answer's yes, Shannon my dear. Or should I still be calling you Lilly?" I hear a familiar voice answer me from behind and I gasp. "Meg, I gotta go. Call you later! Ducky!!"

I hang up and run into his arms, laughing as he spins me a little. "Jethro! Why didn't you tell me you worked with Ducky?" I ask. "You two know each other?" "We went to high school together." We smile as I say this.

"And may I say, my dear, you haven't aged a bit." I giggle. "Thanks, Duck." Then he asks: "So, is the Director going to let you join our little rabble?" "We'll see. I'm going in today to ask her while SOMEONE stays here and tries to sleep. Understood?" I say, giving Gibbs a look.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he murmurs, drifting off again as I walk over and place a kiss on his forehead, instantly feeling the beginnings of a fever. "Watch him. I'm gonna go wet a cloth for his forehead. Then we can head over there and I can talk to Jenny."

"Alright." "Thank you." I come back a minute later with a cold cloth and place it on Gibbs' forehead. Ducky and I head over to NCIS, and I'm immediately swamped by Kate, Ziva, Tony, McGee, Abby and Jimmy.

"Hi, guys! What's up?" That's when Abby signs: I asked her, and she said YES! Welcome to the team! I squeal and push everyone except her aside so I can hug her properly. "You guys know this means, right?"

"Yup. CHEETAH CONCERT PARTY!!!" Ziva, Kate, Abby and I shout together. "Wanna go practice? There's no cases until Gibbs gets back and it'd be fun!" Kate asks. I nod. "Outfits? My bag." "Whoa. Total ESP on that one, Shan!"

"Thanks, Abs. We'll be right back, guys." Kate looks in my bag and lets out a little "Ooh!" when she sees that I packed halter-tops. "You like?" "Completely LOVE! How?" "Borrowed, can't say from who." "Conference room's bigger." Abby says after we've got our outfits on.

"'K. Don't let the guys know, though. That way, it'll be more of a surprise tonight." I say, smiling mischievously. "Uh-huh." they murmur in a distant tone as my phone rings. I check the caller ID and gasp audibly.

"What?" they chorus, gazing at me questioningly. "Oh, nothing! I'll be right back." "OK…" I head into an interrogation room and answer my phone. "Hello…Ben. I told you before and I'll tell you again, I can't go back to you yet. It isn't safe."

(I've been watching the new Sweeney Todd movie with Johnny Depp, like ENDLESSLY, so I figured "Why not?") "But Lucy!" he protests, determination and desperation evident in his voice. "And I told you," I whisper dangerously, "Do NOT call me that, at least not yet."

My tone turns gentle as I ask: "You want to bring you here so we can talk?" He responds with a mumbled "Uh-huh." I snap and he's standing in front of me, practically begging me into his embrace.

_No, I really shouldn't…Oh, the hell with this!_ I think as I almost run into his arms. He wraps his arms around me slowly, hugging me hesitantly, murmuring: "My Lucy, my beloved." The door opens to reveal all my friends looking very surprised.

Abby's first to find her voice, and she basically tries to yank me out of Ben's hug. I give him an "I'll be right back." look and allow myself to be dragged out of the room. She starts lecturing me. "Are you crazy?"

"No, but I guess we better explain ourselves, huh?" "That'd be nice." everyone choruses. I call Ben out to help me. "Ben, love. Come out and help me, please." "Mm-hmm." He comes out and stands next to me.

"Lu…I can't." he whispers, looking embarrassedly at the floor. "The memories are too painful." "Hush, love. I know, but I'll be singing too. So no worries." He nods and reaches for my hand. I lace our hands together and we start to sing.

(This is MY VERSION of 'A Barber and his Wife' from the Johnny Depp version of Sweeney Todd. I own NOTHING!)

Ben:

There was a barber…

Shannon:

…And his wife.

Ben:

And she was beautiful.

I blush as he sings this. He brings my hand to his lips and kisses it gently. This gets us an "aw." from everyone except Tony who pretends to gag, which receives him an exceptionally murderous glare from Ben.

I see this and am instantly worried that his Sweeney personality will begin to take over, so I lean close to his ear and whisper in a scolding tone: "Temper, temper." It takes a minute, but after looking into my eyes for a bit, he calms down.

"Now, can we finish our explanation?" I ask. He nods and murmurs: "You start this time. I've missed hearing your voice." "OK."

Shannon:

She was his reason

Ben:

And his life

Both:

And she/I was beautiful

Shannon:

And I was virtuous

Ben: (with a sad and broken voice)

And I was…naïve.

(Oh, and there are cockney accents. I just didn't feel like writing it that way. =D)

Kate interrupts by asking, in an excited tone: "So, what happened?" "Why don't we all come in here so Ben and I can explain it better?" I suggest as I usher everyone into the interrogation room. We all sit down. (I spelled more chairs in.)

Ben starts. "We were walking around the little marketplace. All of a sudden, two police officers came and dragged me away!" I continue where he left off. "Judge Turpin had accused him of murder."

"So I was sent to a prison in Australia for 15 years, where I sat rotting in the worst kind of Hell imaginable." Ben murmurs darkly, hatred and vengeance still in his eyes; even now that it's been a year and a half since he murdered the Judge and Beadle.

"Hush, love." I whisper as he beckons me into his embrace. I happily acquiesce. I hug him while slowly and soothingly rubbing circles on his back. Tony clears his throat and mutters: "I hate to break this love fest up, but…"

"Yeah, we get it." we chorus, slowly parting. "So that night, the Beadle says I must come to the Judge's house that night so he can apologize to me face-to-face. Little did I know, that was NOT what he had in mind. Long story short, I go and he RAPES me!"

At this point, I've started to cry a bit, which I can tell is paining Ben the most. Everyone else is sitting in stiff, stunned silence with their jaws dropped. My quiet sobs turn louder as he picks me up gently and deposits me in his lap while rubbing awkward circles on my back and letting me soak his shoulder.

I see Tony getting up out of the corner of my eye, but he shoots him a look and he sits back down. I pull back and he mutters: "You OK?" I answer by kissing his lips softly. He shifts our position to gain better access, but before he gets very far, who should burst in but…Gibbs.

"Jethro!" I exclaim, violently yanking my lips away from Ben's. He gives me a "Why'd you do that?" look. I answer with an "I'll explain later." look. Jethro just gapes at me, the shock and pain evident on his face.

He just asks why and I whisper: "It's complicated." (Oh by the way, when we kissed, I became Lucy.) That's when Ben pulls me off to the side and asks: "Now will you come back to London with me?" I answer by yanking his lips to mine.

After I pull away, I ask: "How's that for an answer?" A shadow of a smile appears on his face and he whispers: "Good enough." I spell my stuff over and hug all my friends and former boyfriend goodbye.

"I'll come visit soon, guys. Well, except Ducky. Him I'll see next week because he's coming to London to celebrate our friendship anniversary." I say, looking at Ducky and smiling. He comes over and gives me a hug, whispering: "Bye Lu, I'll miss you. Don't get into any trouble."

I giggle and say jokingly: "With Ben around? It's not possible because he'll just kill anyone that comes within 10 feet of me." We laugh as he attempts to glare at us. I grab Ben's hand and we disappear in a flash of white light.

~In London~ We reappear in the middle of Mrs. Lovett's pie shop. Ben almost instantly wraps his arms around my neck. He gives me a half-glare and says weakly: "No more apparating, alright? At least not with me."

I blush, nod and murmur: "Sorry. I forgot it makes you weak." "Does not!" "Does too!" I exclaim, smirking. We argue for a bit until he collapses into my arms, giving into the exhaustion. I carry him into the parlor, smiling as he groans and murmurs: "Lu?"

"Shh, I'm here. Lie down and I'll be right back." He opens his mouth to argue, but decides against it as I lay him down gently and kiss his forehead, feeling a fever beginning. _No wonder it made him so weak. He's sick! _"I'm gonna go get a cold compress from Nellie for your forehead and when I get back, I want you to at least TRY to sleep."

He gives me a weak nod and closes his eyes as I leave. "Nellie?" I call and am greeted by Toby instead. "Hi, Miss Lucy. My mum's not here, but maybe I can help!" he offers brightly. I grin, saying, "I'd love that." while giving him a one-armed hug.

"What'cha need?" he asks. "Cold compress for Mr. Todd. I think he might be sick." He looks at me, shocked. "Really?" "Uh-huh!" "Well, here ya go then! But Miss Lucy?" he asks/calls as I turn to leave.

"Yes, Toby?" He blushes as he asks the unavoidable. "How are you alive?" He's looking at the floor now, so I walk over, smiling gently and lift his chin so we can meet one another's eyes. "Don't be embarrassed!"

"OK." he says quietly, returning the smile. "Come on down to the parlor in about 15 minutes and I'll tell you mine and Mr. Todd's whole story." "OK!" he exclaims brightly, then adds: "Maybe I can help you take care of Mr. Todd too!"

"I'd like that. See you in a bit!" I call as I head back into the parlor, only to find Ben asleep and shivering like mad. I grab the blanket off the back of the couch and pull it up over his shoulder while placing a kiss on his cheek.

Then I go to put the compress on his forehead, but as I do, his hair gets in my way. So, very gently, I lean down and brush those few stray pieces out of the way. Then I sit down across from him, watching him sleep as I wait for Toby.

As I'm waiting, my phone rings. It's Abby. "Hey! Yeah, of course! See you at 8:00! 'Here for the Party?' OK!" As I hang up, Toby walks in. "C'mere Toby." I whisper, ushering him into my lap. He accepts and sits down, wrapping his arms around my waist and putting his head on my shoulder.

"Now, what do you wanna know?" "First off, why is he so cold?" "He's not really, once ya get to know him. But think about it, if you spent 15 years in prison, you wouldn't be a very kind soul either, would you?"

He blushes and shakes his head. "No, I guess not." "Now, I'm guessing you probably wanna know how we met." I hear Ben stir next to us and sleepily murmur: "It's not the boy's business how we met, Lucy."

"Oh, hush!" He nods eagerly and whispers: "Oh yes, Miss Lucy! I would very much like to hear that story!"

I laugh and say: "Alright then. Well, it was a summer evening many years ago. I was trapped at another one of my parents' boring parties, or so I thought. I was wearing a blue dress, much like the one I'm wearing now except it was a gown. I was sitting by the window, staring dejectedly out of it because I didn't want to be there. That is, until I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and there he stood."

"Mr. T!" Toby exclaims excitedly, making me laugh. "Yes, Toby. Mr. T." "So what happened Miss Lucy?" "Well, he offered his hand and asked me to dance." Then, I get an idea and whisper it to him. He grins and nods eagerly, getting up just as Ben turns to watch.

He offers his hand, which I take, and we start dancing a bit awkwardly around the room. Ben rolls his eyes and mutters: "Alright, I can't watch this. Toby!" He jumps, startled. "Ye-Yes, sir?" His gaze and tone turn gentler as he rises, buckling almost immediately.

I see this and rush to his side before he falls. He steadies himself on my arm, throwing me a small, appreciative smile. I shoot it back as he pulls me close and we start dancing elegantly around the room with him giving instruction to Toby all the while.

Soon we hear Mrs. Lovett coming, but I just say: "Toby, maneuver 22." He nods and goes to hide while I cast a cloaking spell on myself so we can keep dancing. "She'll think I'm just having a flashback." he explains, giving me that gorgeous smile (or shadow of one,) that I fell for so many years ago.

Then he says it, hesitantly. "I…love you." Unfortunately for us, Nellie walks in at that exact moment and thinks he's talking about her. At least, until my cloaking spell's worn off. Then she just scowls and stalks out as we get lost in the music of our minds.

As we dance, he asks: "Why'd you do it?" "Honestly? I was tired. Tired of being stalked and having to hide myself away because I didn't want anyone else to protect me." "So you killed yourself?"

"Yes." "OK…Now," he blushes as he asks this. "What'd you miss most about me?" I smile and say: "Your eyes. They're not as cold as everyone says." "Oh yeah? Well then, how do they look to you?" "Absolutely gorgeous. They look like the eyes of the Ben I remember."

"They do?" he asks, shocked. "Mm-hmm." Then, he surprises me by all of a sudden, tilting his head down and kissing me passionately. I realize that Nellie is eavesdropping when I start kissing back and he asks for entrance, making me moan softly as I wrap my arms around his neck, deepening it as SHE walks in, an innocent smile on her face, forcing us to part.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" "No, not at all." we chorus through gritted teeth. "Good. So you're back?" she asks me. "Yes, and this time, I'm back to stay." "Really?" she asks, disappointment obvious in her voice.

I smirk and kiss Ben hard on the lips. "Well, Mr. T and I have A LOT of catching up to do. Goodnight, Nellie." And with that, we walk off, his arm around my waist and my arm behind his back. As we head upstairs, he asks in a loud murmur: "Do I still kiss like the Ben you remember?"

"Uh-huh." I whisper, putting my head on his shoulder for a minute. He smiles, a real one this time, and kisses my forehead. "Ben?" "Hmm?" "I know you'll probably say no, but I wanna make an Unbreakable Bond with you."

~Upstairs~ At first, he just looks at me, shocked. Then he says: "I thought you can't do it with a muggle." I raise my voice a bit and say: "I can't, but I'm willing to break a few rules for you." "Alright." I hear Sev pop in to stop us as I begin to say the spell.

"No! Severus, please!" I plead. "You know what you have to do." I sigh exasperatedly. "Fine. I want to make an Unbreakable Bond with Ben because we've been apart for over 15 years and we don't ever wanna have to leave each other's side again. Also, unlike everyone else, you included, my love for Ben is undying and unconditional. Last but not least, if I had the choice between living life without him and dying, I'd rather die because without him, my life would have no meaning."

"I see." Then Albus pops in and says: "Severus, enough. Let them be." I smile gratefully at him. "Thank you." "You're very welcome. I can make the Bond for you, if you like." "Yes." "Alright." Ben and I touch wrists and I say: "Bonditarium Vertarisium. We vow to be together forever and someday get married again and possibly have another child later on."

"I agree with this vow, always and forever." he murmurs, kissing me softly. Sev sees this and scowls. _That should be me! _he thinks. "Sorry Sev. You snooze, you lose." I whisper with a smirk as I kiss Ben again.

He pulls away and asks: "Remember how I used to call you Lulu?" "Mm-hmm. You sounded like Ducky." I say, giggling. My phone rings. "Oh, speak of the devil." "Hello!" "Hi, Duck! Oh, really? Of course! Tomorrow at noon, then? Ok, bye!"

I hang up and am put face-to-face with a frowning Ben. "What?" I ask, giving him a funny look. "I was hoping we could spend tomorrow catching up." "Why don't we just do it tonight?" I ask, laying down on the bed I'd spelled in and pulling him down with me.

We talk for about an hour and a half or so until he yawns. "C'mon, get some sleep." "Not without you." he murmurs sleepily, pulling me close and settling his head on my shoulder. "I can't stay, love. I've got to go talk to Nellie."

"Come right back." "Of course." I whisper, smiling gently and kissing his forehead. ~Downstairs~ I hear Nellie and Toby arguing as I make my way down the stairs. "Toby, that's nonsense!" "Is not! Miss Lucy said!"

"What did I say?" I ask, sitting down next to Toby. He jumps into my lap and exclaims: "Mum says true love's kiss isn't real!" I frown at her, then smile at him. "Of course it is!" He smiles and asks: "Is that how you and Mr. T survived bein' apart for so long?"

I nod, grinning. "That's how." "But how do you know?" "He reminds you all the time." "How?" "I can tell you how." (Here's 'That's How You Know' from Disney's Enchanted. I OWN NOTHING!)

Lucy:

How does she know you love her?  
How does she know she's yours?

How does she know that you love her?

How do you show her you love her?

How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?  
How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?

It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say...  
"How do I know he loves me?"  
(How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you love her?)  
"How do I know he's mine?"  
(How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?)

Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?  
Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray? Heyy!  
He'll find a new way to show you; a little bit everyday  
That's how you know, that's how you know!  
He's your love...

You've got to show her you need her  
Don't treat her like a mind reader  
Each day do something to need her  
To believe you love her

Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
Everybody wants to know their true love is true...  
How do you know he loves you?  
(How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you need her?)  
How do you know he's yours?  
(How does she know that you really, really, truly-)

Well does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?  
Dedicate a song with words meant  
Just for you? Ohhh!

He'll find his own way to tell you  
with the little things he'll do  
That's how you know  
That's how you know!

He's your love  
He's your love...

That's how you know  
(la la la la la la la la)  
He loves you  
(la la la la la la la la)  
That's how you know  
(la la la la la la la la)  
It's true  
(la la la la la)

Because he'll wear your favorite color  
Just so he can match your eyes  
Rent a private picnic  
By the fires glow-oohh!

His heart will be yours forever  
Something everyday will show  
That's how you know  
(That's how you know)  
That's how you know  
(That's how you know)  
That's how you know  
(That's how you know)  
That's how you know  
(That's how you know)  
That's how you know  
(That's how you know)  
That's how you know  
(That's how you know)  
That's how you know!

He's your love...

That's how she knows that you love her  
That's how you show her you love her

That's how you know...  
That's how you know...  
He's your love...

"Ohh." "Mm-hmm." "How does Mr. T remind you?" A dreamy smile forms on my face as I say: "Dancing, with or without music." Nellie scoffs. "How do you dance without music?" I hear an all-too familiar voice behind me say: "Like this." followed by strong arms pulling me close and lips that can still mold anywhere kissing the soft spot between my neck and shoulder before we start dancing gracefully around the room.

As we dance, I say: "You always could sweep me off my feet." He blushes and murmurs: "It was what I was good at." as he picks me up and spins me around, making me laugh. When he puts me down, I'm flushed and giggling.

"You OK?" he asks, giving me a genuine smile, obviously not caring if Nellie or Toby sees. I nod. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy." Then, when he's not paying attention, I turn to Toby and murmur: "See, I told you he could smile."

He nods and blushes. "I guess you're right. Mr. T?" "Hmm?" "I'm sorry for calling you cold." "'S OK. I'm just happy to have my little Lulu back." he says, kissing me deeply. "And I'm very happy to have my big, strong barber back." I murmur, returning the kiss as he wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck, pushing his lips more roughly against mine.

He groans a bit as I kick my shoes off, asking for entrance as I move to wrap my legs around his waist. "Don't you…dare." His groan intensifies as I playfully whisper: "What'cha gonna do about it?" and slide my tongue in his mouth.

"Lucy, stop." he groans as I slowly and painstakingly massage the inside of his mouth, feeling him go hard against my abdomen. "Uh-uh." "What?" "Upstairs first." He groans exasperatedly and whines: "Lulu!"

I sigh. "Fine. Start on my corset." He smirks and murmurs: "Only if you start on my jacket." "Gladly." I whisper, hopping down and unbuttoning his jacket, revealing a thin, tight white shirt. After I'm done, I reassume my previous position and crash my lips onto his as he plays with and unties my corset strings, letting the sky-blue layer fall at my feet.

"You didn't say you weren't wearing a slip." he whispers as he shifts me to a bridal-style position in his arms. I smirk and whisper back: "That was something on a need-to-know basis. You didn't need to know."

He carries me upstairs, discarding my bra in the hallway. "That's not fair! I'm almost completely naked and you're basically fully dressed!" I whine, pouting. He sighs exasperatedly and puts me down. "Fine, have at me." he murmurs.

"With pleasure." I murmur back, attacking his body hungrily. The rest of the night is the result of two very desperate people and 15 years of pent-up passion and desire.

TBC =D


	16. I'm the barber's wifeand proud of it!

Chapter 16 of I Won't Say…I'm In Love

~The next morning~ I wake up sore and weak in the legs from all the fun, but blissfully content. _I forgot how good he was and is!_ I think as a blissful sigh escapes my lips and ends up on his neck, causing him to stir slightly.

_I better not wake him. He looks exhausted! _I get up to get dressed and hear a knock at the door, followed by Toby's bright voice. "Miss Lucy! Breakfast!" I smile. "Be right down!" I call as I finish brushing my hair.

Before I leave, I walk over to the bed and land a peck to Ben's cheek while pulling the blanket up over his shoulder. Then, I make my way downstairs. ~Downstairs~ "Good morning!" I chirp cheerily, making Nellie cringe and Toby smile.

"Where's Mr. T?" they chorus. "Still sleeping. We were up late last night. Why?" "Anthony called asking for him." Toby explains. I give him a hug and peck his forehead, saying: "Well, thank you! I'll give him the message as soon as he wakes up!"

No sooner do I say this than do I hear Ben on the stairs. "Aachoo! Morning." he manages in a raspy voice. _Uh-oh!_ we all think as I turn to look at him. He's paler than usual with dark circles under his eyes.

He's got the blanket wrapped around him, but is still shivering badly. I walk over and put my hand to his forehead. "You're warm. You feeling alright?" I ask, my voice and eyes full of concern. He instantly caves under "The Look" and weakly shakes his head.

"Alright, couch or bed?" I ask as he puts his arm around my shoulder, shifting his weight onto me. "Couch, our room's too cold." he rasps out, coughing harshly. _Aww, I hate seeing him like this! _I think as I guide him to the couch and help him into a half-sitting position.

"Thanks, Lulu." I smile, landing a peck to his lips and whispering: "You're welcome, love. Now, do you want me to make you some tea to help your throat?" He nods. "And bring down an aspirin? My head's killing me." he groans.

"Of course. Be right back." I say, heading back upstairs to start the tea. I hear Nellie say: "Toby, stay away from Mr. T." "Aww, but Mum!" I instantly come to the rescue. "Nellie, I actually need his help."

"Alright!" he cheers. "Now Toby, you know that special silver tray?" He nods. "Come upstairs with me and get it." "OK." he says and reaches for my hand. I smile and lace our fingers together. "We'll be right back. If Mr. T asks for me, tell him I'll be right down."

"Mm-hmm." ~Upstairs~ "I found it!" he calls just as I finish the tea. "Great! Can you bring it here, please?" "Sure." He comes out, tray in hand and murmurs: "I like your dress." I smile and chuckle. "Thank you. It was an anniversary gift from Mr. T. My very first, as a matter of fact." I tell him.

As we head downstairs, he asks: "What'd you give him?" I answer him with a single word, a name. "Johanna." My phone rings. I check the caller ID and say: "Toby, do you mind finishing the trip?" "Not at all."

I answer it as soon as he's out of sight. "Hi, Daddy. Yeah, I'm back with Ben. He's got a nasty cold, so I'm playing nurse. Yup, so I'll call later. Bye." I hang up and finish making my way downstairs. ~Downstairs, again~ I end up on the landing as Toby takes my hand, saying: "I gave Mr. T the aspirin, but I told him the tea probably has to cool for a bit before he drinks it."

I giggle. "He probably tried complaining up a storm, right?" He laughs. "Right!" "He tends to be a complainer when he's sick." "I do not!" he calls half-heartedly as we walk in. "It's probably cool enough now." I concede, walking over and pouring 2 cups, one for him and one for myself.

As we drink, I feel his forehead. I smile a bit when he leans into my touch and emits a soft sigh of relief. "Feels good, huh?" I ask as he somehow leans further into it and nods a bit. "Let's bring that down. Toby, bring that cold compress in here, please."

"Yes, Miss Lucy." My phone rings. "Hello? Hi, Anthony! Of course, I'll meet you upstairs in…say, 10 minutes? OK, and Johanna's with you, right?" "Uh-huh…" "Good. I'll be right back." I say, hanging up and heading toward the stairs.

"Toby, set Mr. T up with that cold compress and meet me upstairs. There's someone I want you to meet." "Alright." ~Upstairs~ "Mum?" Johanna asks in a whisper as we enter the room. I nod, holding my arms open as tears well in our eyes and she runs into my embrace, whispering: "I thought I'd never see you again." as I wrap my arms around her, murmuring: "Same here, darling."

We look at each other, smiling. Toby clears his throat. "Oh! Where are my manners? Toby, this is Johanna and Anthony. And this little morsel here…is Toby." "Hello. Miss Lucy, we'd better go downstairs. Mr. T's probably gettin' worried."

"You're right. Come on, all." I murmur, taking Johanna's hand and squeezing it reassuringly as she gives me a nervous glance. "Don't worry. He'll love to see you." "Anthony tells me he can be a bit…" "Hot-headed?" I ask as we head into the room.

I see him smile at him and weakly murmur: "You know, you're the only one who's ever had the gall to say that to my face." "That's just because I'm brave." "Come on out, you two!" Toby calls, sending him a smile as they walk in.

"My Johanna." I peck his forehead and whisper: "Our Johanna, love." Finally, she speaks. "The reason we're here is because we have news." "OK." Then they chorus: "We're having a baby." We gasp. "Oh my goodness, that's wonderful!" I exclaim, hugging her again.

"No, it's not." he murmurs. "Don't listen to your father. I'll modify the upstairs and you can move in with us until the baby's born." "That'd be wonderful. Thank you." "No trouble at all." I assure them, squeezing Johanna's wrist affectionately before they turn to head upstairs.

"Miss Lucy?" "Yes, Toby?" I ask, sitting down in the chair opposite Ben. He climbs into my lap, wrapping his arms around my waist and putting his head between my neck and shoulder. Then he asks a very unexpected question.

"What was your wedding like?" At first, the question surprises me. "Why?" "Well, you always seemed like such a perfect couple. I guess I just wondered if your wedding was just as perfect." I smile. "As a matter of fact, it was."

"Was it outside?" "Yes. It was in winter though, so it was a bit cold." He laughs. "I bet!" "But the most romantic thing was that Mr. T and I had our first married kiss in the snow." "What was that like?" It's my turn to laugh now as I try to describe it.

"Well…it was like being hot and cold all at the same time. It was like flying without ever leaving the ground. In a word, it was…perfect." "Wow. Can you show me?" "Of course!" Ben groans. "Lucy, don't make me get up."

I giggle and murmur: "Never said you had to, love." Then I walk over, lean down and place a gentle kiss on his lips. He surprises me by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me down on top of him. After a minute, I pull away and murmur something that surprises him.

"I remember what you did." He whispers: "I'm sorry." and I can see tears in his eyes as I pull him up to a sitting position and into my arms. I start stroking his hair and rubbing his back as his silent tears fall on my shoulder.

He whispers, "I'm sorry." over and over as I gently shush him. "It's alright; you couldn't have known." He lifts his head from my shoulder and murmurs: "I'll kill her." "No, no. You leave Nellie alone. It's not her fault."

"What?" "I asked her to lie because I knew I'd end up in bedlam if I took the arsenic and lived. I made her promise that if anything ever happened to me, she'd take my place." "So, she was just doing what you asked her to when she suggested…marriage?"

"No and yes." "Explain." "OK, but you might wanna sit back. This one's a bit lengthy." I call Toby over, despite his extreme disagreement. "Now, now love. I promised him I'd tell him every story, no matter what."

"Miss Lucy? We're all settled in." "Wonderful, Anthony dear." "Telling your story, I see. Can I bring Johanna down to listen?" "Of course. It's only fair." "OK, everyone all settled now?" I ask and smile when they all nod.

"Good. Now, where to begin?" Anthony looks ready to say something, but my phone rings. I let it play through the ring-tone. "Sorry dear, you were saying?" "I was saying, How about when you and I met on the street?"

"No. There's something I have to tell Mr. Todd first." I turn to face him. "You've got to promise me you'll stay calm, though." "I promise. Now, what is it?" "The Judge is…still alive." "WHAT???" he screams.

"HUSH AND LET ME EXPLAIN!" "Alright." he murmurs, calming down slowly. "Now, he's still alive and he's looking for me." "Now, why would he be looking for you? Unless…Oh God, Lucy no!" "Oh Ben, I'm sorry." I whisper, cuddling close to him and holding onto him as if he were the only solid thing left for me.

"Why?" he asks in a whisper, pulling me even closer as his tears flow freely now. "Oh, love. He gave me no choice." "What are you talking about?" I sigh, reluctantly getting up. "Anthony, undo my dress. Just the top one, though. Please."

He gives me a gentle, comforting smile and whispers: "Of course." He does, and several small purple bruises are revealed. I show them to Ben and he gasps as I start sobbing loudly. He shushes me, rubbing the bruised area softly so as not to agitate it.

"Hush, Lu. How did this happen?" he asks after I calm down. "Well…after he had you deported, he came right onto me, offering himself to me and everything! After a month or so, he threatened me, saying he'd have me locked away in bedlam if I didn't agree. So, I did. About two months later, we were married. The beatings and constant raping sessions, as he so _affectionately_ called them, started about a week later."

I grip his hand, magically flooding his head with the awful memories that I thought I'd long since buried in the recesses of my mind.

Memory

"Turpin, stop!" I scream, though it's cut off by an awful scream of pain as he forces himself into me. He smirks and murmurs: "Beg." When I remain silent, he pushes himself further in and shouts: "I told you to beg!"

"Please!" I scream. He pulls out. I let out an almost totally silent sigh of relief, knowing that if he hears, I'll just be adding more bruises to the collection he's started on my back. But unfortunately, he climbs off me and reaches for the leather belt he keeps on the end table before barking: "Roll over."

I do, and almost instantly feel the sting and hear the CRACK of it as he pounds it into my back. I'm fighting back tears and biting my lip so hard I can taste blood, but I don't care anymore. _God, I wish Ben were here. _I think, closing my eyes and picturing his warm brown ones and swoon-worthy smile.

The belt finally stops and he leans over me, agitating all my new bruises, but I don't dare cry out. He rolls me over and places a semi-rough kiss on my lips before getting up and leaving, while I'm left with nothing but bruises, a battered soul, my memories of Ben and a broken heart.

End Memory

"That's how it happened, love." I whisper, finally releasing his hand, now warm from my holding it. He has a murderous glint in his eyes and roars: "I'LL KILL HIM!!" I hear the said topic of discussion arriving as I sit down next to Ben and he wraps his arms around me, kissing the top of my head and murmuring comforting words into my hair as I cry into his chest, clutching him tight.

I giggle when he sneezes. "Bless you. Here." I say, pulling a handkerchief out of my dress pocket and handing it to him. "Thank you." he murmurs, kissing the top of my head again as Turpin walks in, fuming.

"Everyone except Mr. Todd, out. Now." he mutters in a dangerous tone. "No." the four of us chorus. To emphasize my point, I nuzzle Ben's neck and drop butterfly kisses to the nape of his neck, chin and jaw-line.

"Oh, Lucy." he sighs and does the same to me, very gently. So gently in fact, that it's all I can do to fight his desperate pleas for entrance and whispered moans of "Lucy, please." as he caresses my lips with his own. I move to wrap my arms around his neck, but I don't take any initiative to deepen the kiss.

This cues him that it's his turn to lead and boy, does he take it. He whispers: "In my lap." I nod and put myself in his lap, smiling into the now semi-heated kiss as he gently runs his fingers through my hair.

I only pull away to glare at Turpin and say: "Get out and stay out, you bloody fucking bastard." before returning to the blissful world that is my Ben's kisses, caresses, kind words and loving touches. Of course, Turpin doesn't take kindly to my words and stomps over, ripping me out of Ben's embrace, pinning me up against the wall by my wrists and forcing me to kiss him.

I kick him away and run back over to Ben, fresh tears running down my cheeks. "Ben, please don't let him touch me anymore." I whisper through silent sobs as I bury my face in his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist.

"I won't, darling. I promise." he murmurs, kissing the top of my head and pulling me close as he rubs small circles on my back. "Shh, it's alright now." "No it's not. It won't be until he's dead." I murmur venomously, shooting a hateful glare at Turpin.

"Now, Lucy. Why would you say such things about the man you love?" "BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU!! I COULD NEVER LOVE A MAN WHO BEAT AND RAPED ME EVERY NIGHT, LEAVING ME BATTERED AND BROKEN WITH MY ONLY SOLACE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD!!!" I scream, leaving him speechless.

Ben gives me a dangerous smirk. I nod. "I'll hold his arms." "But…you'll be drenched!" "A small price to pay to see the bane of my existence dead." I murmur, getting behind Turpin and crossing his arms behind his back.

Right before Ben slits his throat, I whisper: "Enjoy hell." Then Ben slits his throat and I give a satisfied smirk as I watch the blood pour from his neck and onto Ben, the floor and me. When he's empty, I drop his lifeless corpse and kick it where it hurts.

I'm completely covered in his blood and Ben murmurs: "You're a sexy sight in red." "Why, thank you. Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" I ask as he takes my hand and guides me back to the couch.

"Oh, I'd say right about here." he murmurs, kissing me again as I reassume my previous position in his lap and rewrap my arms around his neck. "Oh, that's right." I murmur back as he pulls away for a second to catch his breath.

At that moment, Nellie walks in. The first two things she notices are the fact that Ben and I are covered in blood and the judge's lifeless corpse on the floor. "Mr. T, you didn't!" she whispers. He shoots her a quick, small evil smile and a single nod.

"I did it in Lucy's defense. There's no law against that, is there?" "In her defense? What did he do?" "He forced himself on me." I murmur. "Well, then. Go shower up, I don't want that awful stuff all over my parlor." "Too late." Ben and I chorus, laughing.

Nellie gasps and murmurs: "Well, I'll be damned. Little Miss Perfect can make him laugh, but I can't?" "That's right." we chorus, heading upstairs and into the bathroom. ~In the Bathroom~ We strip each other slowly.

As we do, he kisses all my bruised areas softly and tenderly. I turn the water on and we step into the shower's spray. It makes me wince as it touches some more recent bruises. He comes up behind me and starts washing the back of my neck and my shoulders.

"So, how've you been all these years?" "Shitty. My luck with men…sucked eggs. My mother's been an overprotective smothering bitch." "Who, Demeter?" he asks, sighing melodramatically and rolling his eyes.

I giggle at this. "However did you guess?" My phone rings. "That'll be her. Hello, Mother dear. Where am I? I'm in London with Ben, where I belong. Why!? I was sick of pretending to love a man who only abused me and put the only man I ever really loved…and I mean really, truly loved in a prison on the other side of the world for a crime he DID NOT commit!"

I slam my phone shut, only to have it ring again. "Hi, Johnny. AAHHH! No way! Tonight? Of course! Give me 15 minutes…Why don't I? OK…Oh my God, you freak!! I'm OBVIOUSLY not decent! Yeah, exactly like that. Ha-ha! I'll be out in 20 minutes, okay? OK."

"Was that…Johnny Depp?" "Uh-huh! He's playing you in a movie, and I'm playing Nellie." I explain as I turn around, accidentally making our lips touch. I don't pull away though, and he turns what was supposed to be an innocent little peck into a heated duel of dominance.

As we kiss, I notice that the blood is mixing with the water._ Red rain,_ we think simultaneously as I pull away from him to turn the water off. Then he asks me about the movie. "Well, it's basically your life and what you did to avenge me." I explain as I step out and cover myself.

"Ah. He's playing me?" I nod. "Why?" "He's a little too…" "Gorgeous?" He glares at this. "No! Flamboyant." I give a little scoff. "He's an actor, what do you expect?" "I heard that!" "Sorry, darling. I called you gorgeous, though. Surely that has to count for something?"

"Nope, except maybe this." He gives me a little peck on the hand as I pass him on my way to the bedroom. All of a sudden, Ben cuts in front of me, takes my hand and pulls me the rest of the way into the bedroom.

He starts dropping little kisses here and there all the while. "Ben, now is NOT the time!" I whisper harshly, but it turns into a pant as the kisses turn into little nips and sucks. He growls out: "I don't care. You look gorgeous like this, and I want you…now."

As he pulls away to guide me to the bed, I smirk and spin us around so that when we fall onto it, I'm on top. "Fine. You want me so bad…this is what you get." I murmur, unwrapping our towels from around us and kissing him hungrily as we fall softly onto the bed and he slowly allows me access to his mouth.

"Lucy." He groans my name as I massage his mouth thoroughly with my tongue and pin him to the bed by his wrists. "Ben." I whisper, pulling away and beginning to trail kisses down his neck and chest. As I do, he moans my name. Loudly.

"One second." I whisper breathily, getting up to close the door and lock it tight so no one can burst in on us. Then I resume my previous position and activity, adding little nips and licks to the kisses. He only moans louder in response, until he murmurs: "I want you inside me, my little vixen."

I smirk and murmur back: "Happy to oblige, my gorgeous god." Then I wait for a few seconds before entering him, slowly. After about a minute or so, I begin thrusting. It starts out slow, but he murmurs: "Faster."

I'm only too happy to oblige as I start pushing the limits on the border between pleasure and pain while bringing us both to the mind-blowing climaxes we've ever had. He comes inside me and I roll off of him, both of us panting heavily.

"You were amazing." he murmurs. I can hear drowsiness in his voice, which is only further proven as he emits a loud yawn. I smile gently and whisper: "Sleep. You're gonna need it for tomorrow."

"Why? What's tomorrow?" he asks, his voice thick with the drowsiness that he refuses to succumb to as he turns towards me and settles himself into my embrace, making me smile. "Both sets of parents are coming to meet you again. Demeter insisted, she said she wants to make sure you're not a blood-lusting maniac anymore."

I smile when I hear his even breaths and feel them against my neck as he wraps his arms around me in his sleep and pulls me close. I fall asleep with a contented smile on my face, eagerly awaiting tomorrow.

~The next morning~ We're awoken by the ringing of my cell phone. _Ugh, my mother, no doubt._ "Hello?" "What is your bloody mother thinking, calling at eight in the morning?" Ben mutters irritably.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because she's up at sunrise everyday? Yeah, I'm still here. My mama's on the other line, though. OK, see you at 1:00. Love you too. Bye. Bonjour Mama! Ca va? Oui, ca va. OK, we have to stop. We're freaking Ben out. OK, and Dimmi's coming with you guys. Right? Yay! See you at 1:00. Love you too. Bye."

I hang up and move to get up, but he pulls me back to him and murmurs: "Not yet." "Why? Don't feel good?" "Uh-uh." "Then of course I'll stay with you, as long as you need me to." I say, turning toward him and making myself comfortable in his arms.

I kiss his forehead, which is dangerously warm. "Love, you're burning up! Is anything else wrong?" "I feel sick to my stomach." "Ah. Well, then it's probably just the flu. Let me know if you feel like you're gonna throw up."

I hear a knock at the door. "Who is it?" "One guess." "Hang on Herc, I'm not decent." "Take your time; I'd prefer not to see you naked." I laugh. "Yeah, that figures." I quickly slip on a corset and emerald-green dress.

Then, I open the door. "Oh…my…God! It's been forever since I've seen you! How are you?" he asks as he hugs me and twirls me a little. "Wonderful. I couldn't be happier." I say as he puts me down. "Ben, I'm gonna go catch up with my brother. Will you be alright?"

"Lu, you said you wouldn't leave." I sigh, walking back over to the bed and sitting on the edge nearest to him. His hair is in his eyes, so I gently lean over and brush it away. Then I give him a little smile and murmur: "Only barber I ever met who never got his hair cut."

"Oh, shut it." he growls weakly, a ghost of a smile visible in his eyes. Then he mutters: "Go on. If I need you, you'll sense it." "Thank you." "Yeah, yeah." I walk down the hall, my arm linked with Herc's. "So, how's Olympus?"

He sighs. "Alright, I guess. Lonely." I giggle. "Don't worry, I'll come visit soon. I promise." "Melody misses you." "I can imagine." "Hey, babe." a familiar voice whispers, which I ignore and move closer to Herc on the couch as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Leave her alone, Hades. She obviously doesn't want to talk to you, and I don't blame her." Herc murmurs, making me smile as I show him my wrist. He gives a little gasp. "You're really serious about Ben, aren't you?"

"More serious than I've ever been in my life, bro." I murmur as the bond's mark stings slightly, putting me on total alert. "He needs me. Be right back." "Of course." Herc whispers, kissing my forehead and unwrapping his arms from my waist.

I head into the bedroom and hear retching from the bathroom connected to it. I rush in and see Ben knelt over the toilet, vomiting violently. "Oh, love." I whisper, walking over and kneeling down next to him, rubbing his back as he finishes.

When he finally lifts his head, all he manages to murmur is: "Lu, I feel awful." I help him up and whisper: "I know, love. I know." I guide him to the bed again and gently help him to lie back down. I notice that there's a tiny spot of vomit on his pillow.

"No trouble there. Scourgify." I murmur, and the spot instantly cleans itself. "There now, lie down. I'll be right back; I'm going to go see if I can find something to settle that rowdy stomach of yours." He smirks and murmurs: "How about this?" before pulling me to him and planting a soft, gentle kiss on my lips before pulling away and smiling slightly.

Then I say: "Depends. Did it help?" He nods as he lies down, pulling me down with him. "Stay." he whispers in a semi-pleading voice. "Of course." I whisper back, making him smile and nuzzle himself into my neck as he closes his eyes, drifting off again in the safety of my embrace.

"Mine." he murmurs drowsily, yet possessively into my neck. I smile and whisper: "Yours, now and forever." "LUCY!" three familiar voices call. "In here, you guys!" I call back. In walk Ziva, Kate and Abby.

"OOH!" they chorus. "So…this is Ben? He doesn't look so tough." Ziva says, scoffing. "I wouldn't say that…" I don't have time to finish because his rage takes over and he backs her into the wall with a razor to her neck.

"…Too loud. Easy, love. She's my friend, so don't hurt her." I explain, gently prying him off of her. As I lay back down with him, I ask: "So, what are you guys doing here? I mean, besides the fact that it's girl fest Saturday?"

"That's pretty much the only reason." they chorus. "Girl fest Saturday?" he asks, giving me a confused look. I giggle. "Yeah, they're gonna sleep over and we're gonna do girl stuff." "Like talk about our boyfriends." Abby says, giggling.

"Uh-huh!" I say excitedly. "Let's go do 'Step Up!' they chorus. "OK, just let me change." I snap, and am instantly wearing my cheetah outfit. "Clear for takeoff, cheetahs!" We head into the pie shop, where I'd conjured up an area for us to practice in.

"Sing loud. I want everyone to hear." I murmur. They nod. (Here's 'Step Up' from TCG 2! The dancing's like the movie.)

All:

Uh  
Here we go, that's right,  
Uh huh uh huh  
Uh huh, let's go y'all  
And, 5 6 7 with the vocals  
Ooh-ooh (Oo-oo-ooh)  
Ooh-ooh (Hey)  
Ooh-ooh  
Alright Kate work it girl  
M-mm (O-oh) yeah

Right here (Yeah) and now  
Is what it's all about  
Bring out the crowd  
We're ready, steady, strong and proud

We're locked it shows  
No stopping us we're in the zone  
Red hot, we know  
In it to win it girls let's go

(Step up)  
It's time to work it  
(Say it proud)  
Gotta do it for real  
(Say it loud)  
It's time to dance step up and shine the way it feels  
(Step up)  
It's now or never  
(Say it proud)  
All the cheetah girls  
(Say it loud)  
Right here together time for us to show the world

Yeah, yeah, oh  
(Uh, show 'em what we're working with)  
Aw yeah, alright  
We got it  
(Don't let 'em know)

Let's turn away from the mirror  
It's time to play  
Our rules, our game  
We know we've got just what it takes  
We've come this far sometimes  
It might be hard  
We know we are  
Each one of us a superstar

(Step up)  
It's time to work it (whoo)  
(Step out)  
Gotta do it for real (for real)  
(Say it loud)  
Its time to dance (oh-oh) step up and shine the way it feels (Show 'em how you feel)  
(Step up)  
It's now or never  
(Step out)  
All the cheetah girls (Oh-oh)  
(Say it loud)  
Right here together time for us to show the world

We believe it cause we know we can (we can)  
Reach any dream, now we understand (Uh)  
There's no giving up or giving in (no givin' in)  
5 6 7 8 again (again), again  
Ooh-oh yeah

Ha-ha ha-ha haha  
Ooh Ziva,  
Kate go on girl  
Abby do your thing  
That's right Lucy

Never gonna stop till we reach the top (oohh-oh)  
Never gonna stop (never)  
Never gonna stop till we reach the top  
(Uh uh, whoo)  
(Ooooh-oooh-ooh yeah)

(Step up)  
It's time to work it  
(Step out)  
Gotta do it for real  
(Say it loud)  
Its time to dance step up and shine the way it feels (Shine the way you feel)  
(Step up)  
It's now or never  
(Step out)  
All the cheetah girls (Cheetah girls)  
(Say it loud)  
We're here together time for us to show the world

Uh, uh, c'mon, c'mon  
Say it loud for me now it's a dance break time to work it out  
(Uh huh, time to work it out)  
Uh, break it down for me now  
Cheetah in the house won't you dance for me now (mm-hmm)  
Uh, work it out for me now (Oo-ooh)  
Cheetahs in the house won't you shine for me now  
Kate, Ziva, Lucy, Abby in the house  
(Come on, sing it with me, yeah)  
Won't you sing for me now

(Step up)  
It's time to work it  
(Step out)  
Gotta do it for real (Cheetah)  
(Say it loud)  
Its time to dance step up and shine the way it feels (Hey)  
(Step up)  
It's now or never (C'mon, c'mon)  
(Step out)  
All the cheetah girls (Oh)  
(Say it loud)  
Right here together time for us to do it step up!

"What the bloody hell was the pounding about?" an irritated voice grumbles. _Nellie._ "We were practicing. What of it?" "You wanna run it again?" Kate asks. "Of course." I hear footsteps on the stairs, followed by Ben's voice in my ear and his arms around his waist.

"Can I listen this time?" "You can always listen, love." I murmur back as he settles himself into a booth to listen and watch. "Actually, let's do 'Girl Power.' I say. Abby squeals. "Yay! My favorite!" "We know, Abs." we chorus, laughing.

(Here's 'Girl Power' from TCG 1! See previous disclaimers for more info!)

All:

Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never say die  
Girl Power Girl Power!!  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never come too far  
Girl Power Girl Power!!

Lucy:  
I've made mistakes before but I know I'm not perfect  
It's okay 'cause who could ever be

Ziva:

As long as I did my best  
It don't matter what no one says  
'cause deep down in my heart I got the power to make it all happen

All:  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never say die  
Girl Power Girl Power!!  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never come too far  
Girl Power Girl Power!!

Abby:  
At times I may just feel like  
my back is to the wall,

Abby and Kate:

I hold my head up high

Kate:

And keep on standin' tall

Lucy:

I know that my back is covered

Ziva:

Because we have each other  
and we're down for whatever.  
If you hear me throw your hands up

All:  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never say die  
Girl Power Girl Power!!  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never come too far  
Girl Power Girl Power!!  
Sometimes life may get you down  
But you better hold your ground  
Can't nobody live your life but you  
Stay true to who you are  
And always follow your heart  
Your heart, your heart  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never say die  
Girl Power Girl Power!!  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never come too far  
Girl Power Girl Power!!

"Oh, God." Nellie groans when Ben asks: "Can you teach me?" I grin. "Of course, love! Go change into my gray workout outfit and come back down." "Alright." he says, nodding. "Mr. T!" I hear Nellie whisper loudly.

"What, Mrs. Lovett?" he asks irritably. She rolls her eyes and asks: "Why would you wanna learn such nonsense?" "Why I want this is none of your concern. Understood?" She nods. I smirk and murmur: "He told you."

She growls as he comes back, dressed in my outfit. "OK, guys. Let's do this slow-mo for the rookie." We show him the entire routine, step-by-step. He even contributes some of his own moves! "That was actually fun." he admits, chuckling.

"I'm glad, love." "MISS LUCY!" "COMING, TOBY!" I head upstairs and into his room. I see he's shaking and give him a concerned look. "What's wrong, love?" I ask as I go over to the bed and sit on the edge as he comes out of the covers and says: "I had a nightmare, and now I can't sleep."

I help him back into the covers with a smile and ask: "Well, would a song help?" He nods. "Alright, come on. Let's go down to the parlor." "I'd like that." We do, and he pulls me over to the couch. Then, I start to sing a song that I know he'll recognize. (Here's 'Not While I'm Around' from Sweeney Todd. I OWN NOTHING!!)

Lucy:

Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.  
Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around.

Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,  
I'll send 'em howling,  
I don't care, I got ways.

He joins in with me now, lifting his head from my shoulder to look me in the eyes.

Lucy and Toby:

No one's gonna hurt you,  
No one's gonna dare.  
Others can desert you,  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there.

Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,  
But in time...  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around...

Toby:  
Not to worry, not to worry  
I may not be smart but I ain't dumb  
I can do it, put me to it  
Show me something I can overcome  
Not to worry, Mum

Hearing him call me "Mum" so naturally makes me wonder: Is that what he wants? The look in his eyes tells me the answer: Yes.

Both:

Being close and being clever  
Ain't like being true  
I don't need to,  
I would never hide a thing from you,  
Like some...

Toby:  
No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare  
Others can desert you,  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there!  
Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while  
But in time...  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around...

"Funny thing you should give me that look just now." "Oh yeah? Why's that?" he asks, even though he knows the answer. "Because my answer's yes." I whisper. He grins. "Really?" I nod. "Really." "Thank you." he whispers, hugging me tightly.

"Oh, you're very welcome, darling. I'll just talk to Mr. Todd tonight and we'll go draw up the papers first thing tomorrow morning." "You promise?" he asks, happiness shining in his eyes. I smile. "I promise, love. Now, do you think you can go back to bed?"

He nods. "No problem, with an angel like you watchin' over me…Mum." "Aww." everyone choruses, even Ben. "Goodnight, love." I whisper as he kisses my cheek. Little do I know, Nellie's heard the whole conversation and is livid.

"Congratulations, Lucy. You've managed to win over the only other person I care about." "If you really cared, you wouldn't have let him almost die in that bake-house, you heartless bitch." "But…Mr. T!" "She's right, Nell. And Lu?"

"Yes, dear?" "First thing tomorrow." he murmurs, smiling and pulling into a short waltz. As we dance, I murmur: "I thought you were sick to your stomach." He spins me a little and murmurs back: "It passed, especially with the woman I love in my arms."

"Oh, you!" He's humming 'Ten Minutes Ago' and I start mouthing the words, even though I'm dying to sing it. He can tell and asks if I want to. I nod. As we sing, I remember what happened during the party the night we met. God, what a memory!

**Memory**

"You're a wonderful dancer." my mystery partner says, making me blush. "Thank you…I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." He smiles and says: "Ben." "Lucy." My father smiles at us and says: "Are you two going to spend the entire party together, then?"

I nod and ask: "Why?" "You know Robert will be jealous." "Robert Turpin?" "Mm-hmm. He thinks he's destined to be my boyfriend. I'm constantly trying to tell him otherwise, but he's too thick-headed to listen to logic."

This makes Ben laugh. _God, his laugh is beautiful._ I think as I laugh along with him. _Oh, this is wrong! I barely know him! _He spins me for what seems like the billionth time and asks: "Oh? And what logic is that?" "That I never in a million years will be his girlfriend ever!"

"What if I asked you to be my girlfriend, after we got to know each other, of course. What would you say then?" I grin and peck his lips. "Is that enough of an answer?" I ask. He nods. Then he takes me to sit by the window.

"So, how old are you?" he asks as he wraps an arm around my waist. "15. You?" "16." "Lucy!" I hear Robert call. "In here, Robert!" I call back, turning to smile at Ben as he walks in. "There you are…Oh, who's this?" he asks, shooting an envious glare at Ben.

"I'm Ben, glad to meet you. You must be Robert." he says, holding out his hand. Robert takes it, a bit hesitantly and nods. "Yes I am, and likewise. Come and join the party, Lucy." I shake my head. "No, thanks. Ben and I are gonna stay here and chat for a bit."

"Can we dance, too?" Ben asks, grinning. "Why, of course!" I exclaim, returning the grin. He pulls me to the middle of the dance floor and bows. I curtsey. As he takes my hand again, he kisses it. I giggle and whisper: "Ooh-la-la!"

Ben surprises me. "Quoi?" "Le bise dans ma main." "Oh, c'est ca?" "Oui." "Comment ca?" he asks, then spins me in close and kisses me full on the lips. I don't pull away, though. On the contrary, I reposition myself in his arms so that he can wrap them around my waist.

I wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls away and whispers: "Lucy, I know we said we'd wait, but I feel like I love you already." Then, he pulls a gorgeous silver ring out of his pocket and whispers: "Please be mine."

"Oh, Ben! I feel exactly the same! Yes!" I exclaim as he slips the ring onto my finger. I look toward my parents. My father smiles and mouths: "Your boyfriend has my blessing." My mother, however, frowns and beckons me over.

"Yes, mum?" I ask nervously. "What about Robert?" she asks in an angry whisper. I frown. "Get it through your thick skull, Mum! I. Will. Never. Feel. Anything. But. Disgust. For. Robert. Ben makes my heart soar just by smiling at me. But Robert? I've seen the awful books he keeps and his journal!" I shout.

"Journal?" Ben asks. "Of every girl he's had sex with and details of what went on." I explain, starting to cry and running into his arms. "What are you talking about, Lucy?" Robert asks nervously as I cry on Ben's shoulder and he glares venomously at Robert on my behalf.

After I calm down, I growl out: "You know perfectly well. You also know who your last entry was." "Who?" Ben asks, dreading the answer. "…Me." I whisper. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asks, trying and failing to stay calm.

"His father's the judge." "Can you show me?" he asks gently. I nod. "Straight through here. Follow me." I say, taking his hand and leading him out of the room. He smiles at me and I know that tonight will be a night either of us will soon forget.

**End Memory**

"Lu…Lu?" I hear Ben calling my name and am jolted back to the present. "Hmm?" "I said, What are you thinking about?" I smile and say: "The night we met." I see that Nellie's disappeared. _Wonder where she's run off to? _

My question's answered when she runs in, razor in hand and backs me into the wall, pressing it into my neck. "Don't you dare!" Ben yells, his protective Sweeney side immediately shining through. I shoot him a "Relax. Just follow my lead." look.

He nods. "Go ahead, kill me. He deserves much better." "She's right. I'll even hold her." He takes me by the hand and mouths: "Where are you goin' with this?" I smile and mouth back: "If all she slits is my throat, I won't die. I'll only pass out for a few days."

"Can I play the distressed boyfriend now?" he asks in a whisper. I nod. "Are you sure you want this, Lucy? Please say no, you know I love you!" "No, please love. Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"Do it." he murmurs. No sooner does he say this than has Nellie slit my throat. He gets a look on his face that makes it seem like he's just realized that he's just made a terrible mistake. "Lucy, no! Oh, God! What have I done?" he asks himself as I fall unconscious into his arms.

I'm bleeding profusely all over him, but he doesn't care. He just cries over my seemingly lifeless form and kisses his tears off of my ice-cold face. Then, he carries me upstairs bridal-style and gently puts me on the bed.

"Mend the cut." I whisper weakly. "Like you taught me?" he asks. I manage a nod. He puts his hands on my neck and the cut is instantly healed. I feel instantly better as I embrace him and kiss him deeply.

He chuckles and murmurs: "I thought you said it takes a few days." "I lied. But did you see Nellie's face? She totally fell for it!" "Yeah. I couldn't believe you. You were all: Please, love. Don't make this any harder."

I giggle at his imitation of me. "Yeah, and you were all: Oh, God! What have I done?" My imitation of him makes him laugh. "Hey. Do you still draw?" "A little. Why?" "Would you draw me?" "Of course. Anytime."

"How about right now?" He shakes his head and yawns a little. "I need a nap first. Besides, you always looked better underneath a full moon." "Lucy!" "Yeah, Abs?" "Come down! Ziva wants to start the movie!"

"Coming!" I make my way downstairs dressed in pink angel pajamas. "So, what movie are we watching?" Johnny answers. "Sweeney Todd." "Good. You and I can practice for tomorrow, then." He smiles and whispers: "That was the idea."

After Johnny presses 'Play' I sit down next to him and get ready. He asks: "Will you sing Jaime's parts?" "She doesn't have to." a familiar voice whispers. "Jaime!" I whisper-squeal as he and Johnny sing their duet for 'No Place like London.'

When Johnny sings solo, he hugs me. I let out a soft 'hiss' as he puts his arms around my neck. "What happened?" he asks, finally noticing the scar on my neck. "Oh, that? That's nothing, dear." "Was that Nellie's doing? If it was, I swear I'll…"

"Jaime, darling. Relax!" He smiles. I hear my BFF threesome sighing at the sound of Johnny's voice. "You're right. I guess I got so used to being protective, I forgot that my aunt Lucy can handle herself." he says before reciting his next line.

Then, everyone's heads snap toward us and they all chorus: "Did he just say…?" "Mm-hmm." I murmur as Johnny and Jaime continue to recite. Then Jaime murmurs: "So, where's Uncle Ben? Or should I still be calling him Sweeney?"

I smile and murmur back: "Ben's fine. He's upstairs, sleeping." "I'll follow you up, then." he says, chuckling. "Alright, come on." We head upstairs and come face-to-face with a restlessly sleeping Ben. I walk over to the bed and gently shake his shoulder.

He groans a bit. "Mm…hi." I giggle. "Hi. Jaime wanted to say hello." He takes this as his cue and says: "Hello, Uncle Ben. It's good to see you again." He nods. "Same to you, Jaime." "Hey, Jaime. Do you still play guitar?"

"Yes…why?" "Go get my guitar out of the parlor. I'd love to hear you play again." "Sure…Here you go. You need to tune it first." "OK. There." He starts to play a song we all recognize: 'Hey There, Delilah.' What happens next shocks me to the core. Ben starts to sing. (Here's 'Hey There, Delilah' from The Plain White T's. I OWN NOTHING!)

Ben:

Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

Afterwards, I hear Johnny coming up the stairs. I just smile at him and murmur: "Do you feel like drawing me now?" He nods and whispers: "Middle seat on the window. The moon'll hit you just right." I sit down and strike a cute, yet completely natural pose.

They both laugh. Ben pulls out his sketchbook and pencils and starts to draw. After about an hour, he says: "There, all done. I'll color it tomorrow." "Good." Then I say: "3, 2, 1." As soon as I finish counting, my phone rings.

"Hi, Tony. Yeah, you should've heard them. *sigh* Oh my God, he sings like an angel! Actually, it's not computer-influenced. OK, bye." "MUM!" I hear Toby call for me. "COMING, LOVE!" I hurry over to his room.

"What's the matter, darling?" "I had another nightmare." "What was it about?" "Mrs. Lovett slit your throat…in front of me, and Mr. Todd tried to tell you that you shouldn't let her do it…and then she did and then I woke up."

He cries softly through his entire recollection. "Shh. Hush, love. Can I show you something?" I ask gently. "Yes, mum." I open my shirt a bit, fully exposing the scar on my neck. He gasps. "Did my dream…?"

"Uh-huh. Mrs. Lovett doesn't like it that you act like my son and not hers." "I DON'T CARE! SHE WAS GONNA LET ME DIE IN THAT BAKE-HOUSE!" he screams, crying harder now. I gather him in my arms and speak soothingly to him.

"Alright, hush now. What did I say before?" "You're not gonna let her hurt me." "That's right. In fact, I have an idea. But I'm gonna need yours, Mr. Todd's, Jaime's and a lot of other people's help to make it real, OK?"

He nods. "OK, go downstairs and tell everyone that when we start pretending to argue, they need to follow our lead and put their ears to the door, alright?" "Yes, mum." He does and everyone agrees. He comes back. "Ready?" "Yes. But Mum!" "Now Toby, I won't hear another word! How could you think Mr. Todd would do that?"

"Because he doesn't love you!" That's when Ben storms in, raging. "I don't love her, eh boy?" he roars, pouncing on him. "Ben, no! He doesn't mean that! He wasn't thinking!" "Obviously." he growls. "I'll be right back." I tell Toby, taking Ben by the hand and leading him into our room.

Then I sit him down on the bed, climb behind him and start massaging his neck and shoulders. "Oh…God, that feels good." "You want me to do it properly?" He nods. "Alright. Loosen your shirt." He does, and his neck and shoulders are promptly exposed.

Then I start to gently knead them under my experienced hands. "Holy hell, you're tense." I murmur, making him smile and murmur: "Harder. Otherwise, you're gonna put me to sleep." "That's OK. You look like you need it."

To help him along, I sing a lullaby in French. (Here are the lyrics in English. I own this.)

Lucy:

Sleep now my darling, my angel, my love.

The clouds in the night sky your bed.

Rest your head softly, dream quiet dreams.

Fantasies fill up your head.

Dream of me darling, my angel, sweet love.

Starlight as your only friend.

When we wake come morning, in bright orange light

The dreams'll come true, as I said.

His eyes are half-lidded and he sleepily mumbles: "Where'd you learn that?" "My mama used to sing it to me when I was a little girl." I explain as I help him lie down and cover him. "Speaking of mamas…" a familiar voice whispers.

"Bonsoir, Mama. Where's Dimitri?" "Right here, sis." he whispers. Ben's soft snoring makes my mama glare at him. "Why did you marry him? He's a killer." "OK, one: We're not remarried yet and two: He's changed!"

"Oh really? Prove it!" they chorus. "Fine!" I open my shirt, exposing the scar. "Nellie slit my throat. He healed it." "What does that prove?" Dimmi asks, scoffing. "Well look at it this way: If he were still the same person you say he is, he would've been letting me die, wouldn't he?"

"You're right. I'm sorry." I smile. "It's alright. Come on, time to finish what I started." "Mum?" "Yes, Toby?" "I lured Mrs. Lovett into the bake house. You can handle the rest." "Alright. Bring me Mr. Todd's sharpest razor, you know the one. Then follow me down."

He nods, then I hide the blade on the inside of my left mid-thigh and take his hand. "Come on, love. Let's end this once and for all." ~In the bake house~ "I don't want Miss Lucy to just hurt you. I. Want. Her. To. Kill. You." I hear Toby growl. That's when I emerge from my hiding spot with the razor behind my back and say: "Wish granted. Hold her arms. Oh, wait! First…"

Next time you feel jealous, twice you'll think.

I now take away your immortal link!

After her link's disappeared, I slit her throat and then Toby and I both drag her to the oven and throw her in. "Lucy!" I hear Ben call. "He sounds scared." Toby notices. "You're right. Come on." ~Upstairs~ When I get into our room, after getting Toby back to bed, I'm greeted by a very rare sight.

Ben is shivering from fright and soaked in cold sweat. I immediately realize what's going on. Fever nightmare! "Ben…Ben." I shake his shoulder and call his name. Then when that doesn't work, I lean over and kiss him.

_That worked. Thank God! _I think as his eyes shoot open and I lay down next to him, letting him pull me close and hold me tight as I ask: "Nightmare?" He nods. "A right nasty one, too." "What was it about?"

He seems hesitant to tell me at first. But eventually, he starts to speak. "I dreamt about the night I slit your throat. This time though, you had a clear head and tried to convince me of who you were. But…"

"But what, love?" "I wouldn't listen and did it anyway. After the fact, I got a good look and realized that you were telling the truth. But it was too late." He starts to cry, but stops himself until I whisper: "No, love. It's alright."

He lets himself cry freely for the first time in 15 years, muttering things like: "Lucy…I've come home again." in quiet song through his tears. I do the only thing I can: Answer his song. "Yes, you've come home."

"What did I do?" "Spared a street monger her own awful fate." I sing. He gives me a questioning look. "I would've committed suicide soon, anyway." I explain. "You're my angel." he sings, calming down now.

"Let's get some sleep now. Big day tomorrow." I whisper as we settle into each other's embrace, serving as each other's dream catchers for the rest of the night.

TBC =D


	17. Torn between 2 soulmates?

Chapter 17 of I Won't Say…I'm In Love

I wake up smiling. Ben's still sleeping, his arm draped over me protectively. _God, those eyes. _I think as I just lay there, looking at him. (I know they're not open right now, but I just remember how absolutely gorgeous they are.)

I decide to be brave and peck his lips. Thankfully, it doesn't wake him, just stirs him a little. "Morning, Mum." Toby murmurs sleepily from the doorway. "Morning, Toby love." I murmur back, trying with great difficulty to release myself from Ben's hold without waking him.

Every time I inch away, he stirs a little. "Toby love, come help me please." "Sure thing, Mum." he says, smiling and chuckling a little. "Take Mr. Todd's arm off of me, gently." I say. He nods and does as I ask, amazingly, without waking him.

"Thanks, love. Now, what do you say we go wake everyone else?" I suggest with a mischievous grin. He returns it and nods. "On three?" he asks. The grin still on my face, I nod. "One, two, three. GOOD MORNING!"

We startle Johnny so much; he actually falls off the couch! I burst into giggles as he sends me a sleepy glare and a pillow flying at my head. "Oh, you're dead now!" I say mock-threateningly as I grab the pillow and chuck it back at him.

"Ugh!" he grunts as it hits him in the chest. "Ha-ha! Direct hit! You know, I would say you throw like a girl. But I throw MUCH better than you!" "Fine, fine. I can take a hint, I'm up. Why so early, though?"

He asks the last part in a whine. "Because I have to get through Hair, Makeup and Costumes all before we start shooting at 9:00. We're doing the first half-hour today, remember?" "And 'By the Sea.' I talked Tim into it." he says, laughing as I crush him in an enormous bear-hug.

"Thank you! You're so amazing!" "I've been told that." he murmurs, smirking. Then I pull away, peck his cheek and say: "Breakfast, Mr. T?" He keeps smirking and says: "Why yes, Mrs. Lovett. Breakfast would be wonderful."

Toby gives me a questioning look, wondering why we used our characters' names. "Inside joke, love." I explain. "So, what's for breakfast?" he asks. I give him a mysterious smile and say: "It's a surprise. But it involves chocolate."

His eyes are alight as he whispers his guess in my ear. "Chocolate chunk breakfast pastries?" I nod. "Would you two like to help me?" I ask. They both nod. "Great! I've actually got the dough already made. All we have to do…is add the chocolate and bake them. And for the top, I made…homemade whipped cream!"

"Really?" Johnny asks, clearly surprised. "Mm-hmm." I say, nodding. "OK, Toby. Can you go take the chocolate upstairs and put it on the stove, just for a minute or two? Don't let it melt completely, though."

"Yes, mum." After the chocolate's done, we put it in the pies, cover them and let them bake. Then, after they cool a bit, we cover the tops in my special whipped cream. Johnny flicks a little at me. I flick some at him.

I have it on my nose. He has it on his mouth. He moves to wipe it away, but I stop him. "No worries, I can get it." I murmur, pecking his lips, but only for a second. (And no, I don't like him! At least, not like that.)

He chuckles slightly and murmurs: "Well, what about you?" Then he leans over and kisses the bridge of my nose. "BREAKFAST, ALL!" I call. Everyone stampedes in. "Mind if I join in on the meal?" a familiar voice asks.

I smile. "Of course not, Duck. BEN, BREAKFAST!" "I'M COMING!" "Happy anniversary, Lucy." Ducky says, smiling as I run into his arms for a hug. "Happy anniversary to you too, Ducky." I say, tears of joy streaming down my face as he hugs me back tightly, as if sensing that I'm crying.

He pulls back and looks me in the eyes. "Why are you crying?" he asks, both concerned and curious. I give him a teary smile and say: "Because…well, you remember what happened to me, right?" He nods. "Well, when I hugged you, all my memories of us came back fully clear instead of foggy."

"That's wonderful, Lu!" he exclaims, hugging me again and kissing my forehead. Unfortunately for us, he kisses my forehead as Ben is coming down the stairs. "What the bloody hell is going on?" he asks angrily upon seeing Ducky and me embracing and him kissing my forehead.

"Oh! Ben, this is Ducky. He and I just had a little moment. Nothing to worry your head over, love." I explain as everyone sits down. "Tuck in and enjoy everyone. Johnny, Toby and I made them." Ben gives me a skeptical look, which I laugh at.

"No worries, darling. Toby didn't finger them too bad." Ducky laughs. I give him a look. "What?" "Your shirt." I look down and see whipped cream on it. "Well, only one thing I can do about that." I get up, move away from the table and take it off.

Johnny wolf-whistles, causing Ben to glare at him. I just smirk and snap. "There, that's better." "Yup. What's up, buttercup?" "TIM!" I squeal as he gives me a gigantic hug. "Let us eat and change and then we can go." Johnny and I chorus.

"You want one, Tim? They're chocolate chunk." "Oh…my weakness! Pass one down." I smile. "You got it, boss-man. Ready, Johnny?" I ask, rising as he comes over to help me up. "Yes I am, Mrs. Lovett." he says, smiling.

"Aunt Lucy? Is that you?" a voice asks. "Hello, Will. Or should I say…Judge Will Turpin." "Turpin's son?" Ben whispers angrily as Will and I embrace. "Welcome home! Listen, I heard you and Ducky are celebrating your friendship anniversary tonight and I just so happen to be hosting a ball. Would you and all your friends like to come?"

"Yes." "Great, say 7:00?" "We'll be there." Ducky and Johnny chorus. Everyone else, except Ben and Toby, nods in agreement. After Will leaves, Kate, Ziva, Abby and I giggle and chorus: "Now, whatever will we wear?"

Then Ducky smiles at me and inclines his head toward the parlor. I smile back and nod. We head in there. "Yes, Duck?" "Close your eyes." I do. "OK…now open." I do, and before me on the couch lays the most beautiful green outfit I've ever seen, dress and everything.

"Oh…Ducky. This is beautiful, especially the necklace and earrings. Thank you." "Oh, it was nothing. You're welcome." (A/N: The earrings are emerald hearts and the necklace spells my name in a lot of little emeralds.)

I laugh. "You say that every year." He smiles. "And every year it's true." "You ready yet?" Johnny calls, mock annoyance in his voice. I spell on my makeup, jeans, and black sneakers just as he walks in and says: "You look great."

"Thanks, you too." Then he turns his back to me and says: "Hop on, love." "OK! You guys wanna come watch us shoot?" "Sure!" everyone choruses. "That okay with you, Tim?" Johnny and I ask together. He laughs.

"Yeah, that's fine." "Yay!" ~At the studio/set~ "So, this is our home away from home…for now." Tim, Johnny and I chorus as he helps me down off of Johnny. "Lucy!" "Sacha!" I squeal as he, Helena, Ed, Jayne and Timothy (Spall LOL) all swarm me.

"Where's Alan?" I ask, worried. "Right here." "OK, everyone else MOVE. Alan gets his own hug. He's special." I say, making him chuckle. I hug him tightly, burying my face in his shoulder and murmuring: "I've missed you, Uncle Alan."

"And I've missed you, my darling niece." he murmurs back, kissing the top of my head. "Alright guys, enough fun. Let's get ready and get 'er done." Tim says as I put the finishing touches on my makeup with magic.

"Ready!" I exclaim. "Me too." Johnny says. "Great! Let's start from the beginning up to 'My Friends' for now." "OK." we all chorus. As I wait for my cue, I talk to Tim. "Hey, Tim?" "Mm-hmm?" "You know the leather jacket in Johnny's Sweeney costume?"

"Uh-huh…" "Well, after we're done filming the movie…can I have it?" He smiles. "Sure. Can I ask why?" I blush. "Because I like how it smells like him." "Ah. Of course." "Thanks. I'm on!" (The Worst Pies in London, Sweeney Todd. I OWN NADA!! I hand-typed these, so they're a little different than usual. =D)

Lucy:

*chopping dough to beat of music, sees Sweeney and gasps*

(spoken :)

A customer!

(sung :)

Wait!

What's yer rush?

What's yer hurry?

You gave me such a- fright,

I thought you was a ghost.

Half a minute, can't ya sit?

Sit ya down!

*more forcefully* Sit!

All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer for weeks!

Did ya come here for a pie, sir?

Do forgive me if me head's a little vague.

*picks up bug*

What is that?

*drops it on the floor, steps on it*

But ya think we had the plague!

From the way the people-keep avoidin'

No you don't!

*crushes bug, gives Sweeney a pie after dusting it off- literally!*

Heaven knows I try, sir!

But there's no one comes in even to inhale!

Right you are, sir, would ya like a drop of ale?

Mind you, I can hardly blame them!

These are probably the worst pies in London!

I know why nobody cares to take them!

I should know!

I make 'em!

But good? No!

The worst pies in London!

Even that's polite!

The worst pies in London!

If you doubt it, take a bite!

*Sweeney bites pie and is immediately grossed out. I notice and quickly go to pour him some ale, trying not to smile*

Is that just disgusting?

You'll have to concede it!

It's nothing but crusting!

Here, drink this, you'll need it!

*pushes mug of ale towards him, He

looks at it with a wary expression*

The worst pies in London…

And no wonder with the price of meat

*slams dough on counter*

What it is

*pushes on dough while continuing to sing*

When ya get it

Never

Thought I'd live to see the day

Men'd think it was a treat

*flips dough and slams it on counter again, still singing*

Findin' poor

Animals

Wot are dyin' in the street!

Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop!

*pounds dough twice with rolling pin*

Does a business but I notice something weird.

*pounds dough again*

Lately all her neighbors' cats have disappeared!

*pounds dough with rolling pin once more before putting it down and starting to pound it with fist*

Have to hand it to her—

*pounds dough once with fist*

Wot I calls

*pounds dough again*

Enterprise

*pounds dough again*

Poppin' pussies into pies!

*flattens dough to beat of music with rolling pin*

Wouldn't do in my shop!

*continues flattening and singing*

Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick!

And I'm tellin' you, them pussycats is quick!

*picks up dough with rolling pin to finish up a pie while continuing to sing*

No denyin' times is hard, sir

Even harder than the worst pies in London!

Only lard and nothing more—

Is that just revolting,

All greasy and gritty?

It looks like it's molting,

And tastes like,

Well, pity

A woman alone,

With limited wind,

And the worst pies in London!

Ah, sir, times is hard!

*cockroach skittering across table, kills it with rolling pin while finishing song*

Times is hard!

"And…cut! That was beautiful, buttercup! Now you can laugh it out." Johnny and I both burst into a total laughing fit as soon as he says that. "Oh…my…God, your face!" I manage through my uncontrollable giggles.

"I know! I was like *makes face again*" he says, collapsing into another fit. "I know, and I hate you now because I had to fight SO hard to keep a straight face after that!" I exclaim, punching his shoulder playfully.

"Hey! What'd the shoulder ever do to you?" he asks, feigning offense. "Nothing. Hey Tim, what time is it?" I ask. "5:30. Why?" "OH, CRAP! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" we all chorus. "Whoa, whoa! Hold the phone! Late for what?" Tim asks, confused.

"Will invited us all to a ball at his place." Johnny and I explain together. "Ah. Well, go on then. Have fun!" "We will! Thanks!" we all chorus, heading back home. As soon as we step out, I realize how cold it is and immediately begin shivering.

Johnny notices. He's still wearing his costume (as am I) and offers me the leather jacket. "Here." he says, smiling and draping it over my shoulders. "Thanks." I say, smiling back. Then, I cast a spell on it so it's wide enough for two people and pull him in next to me.

"No sense in you being cold just for my sake." I murmur, making him smile again. "Thank you." he murmurs back, taking my hand and intertwining it with his. Ben notices and sends us a wary glance. I ignore him as we walk in and shrink the jacket before giving it back to Johnny.

He takes it and puts it on a chair. "We'll be upstairs, changing." we girls chorus. "We'll change down here, then." the guys chorus. I turn around at the top of the stairs, just in time to see Johnny and Ducky both blowing me kisses.

I catch and return them, causing Ben to glare at the three of us. I ignore him yet again. "Can one of you please bring my dress upstairs for me, along with all the other stuff?" "Sure." ~Upstairs~ "Oh my God! Lucy, I love this gown!" Abby squeals, pointing to an all-black gown with matching shoes and accessories.

"Borrow it if you like." I say, smiling as she hugs me and I hug back. "Thanks!" "No problem." Then Kate asks a question I never expected. "Are you and Johnny…connecting?" "What?" I ask as I strip out of my costume.

"Don't play dumb. I saw you two on set today!" she exclaims, smirking. I shake my head. "No! We're more like brother and sister." "OK…" A knock at the door interrupts us. "Who is it?" I call. "Johnny with this gorgeous dress of yours."

"One sec, Johnny!" I call again, smiling as I open the door. "Here you go." he says, handing me the dress, shoes and earrings. When I give him a questioning look, he says: "I'll help you with the necklace at the end." before slowly closing the door again.

"OK." I say, slipping on a slip and corset before slipping the dress over my head and stepping into the shoes. Then, I put the earrings in my ear and quickly crimp my hair. "We…look…FABULOUS!" we chorus excitedly before filing out of the room one by one.

"OK, I have an idea. We've all gotta go down the stairs separately." I say. They nod and chorus: "You first." "Alright." I say, moving to the edge and clearing my throat. My shoes are covered by my dress, which makes it seem like I'm floating down the stairs.

"Wow. You look…" Ducky and Ben start to say, but Johnny finishes for them. "…Beautiful." he breathes as I finish my descent. "Why, thank you. Do you mind helping me with my necklace?" "Not at all." he says, putting it on my neck and clasping it.

Then Kate, Ziva and Abby all come down. Before we leave, I peck Ben's cheek and say: "We probably won't be back until late. Make sure Toby gets to bed at a decent hour and ABSOLUTELY NO GIN! OK, great. Love you, bye. Oh, and call me if there's an emergency."

"Mum, wait!" Toby exclaims, running and giving me a hug. "Have a good time!" "I will, love. Be a good boy and listen to Mr. Todd, alright?" He nods and pecks my cheek. "I promise I will." "OK. Let's go, everyone." I say as Johnny links his arm with mine and asks: "So, are you and I going to share the first dance of the night?"

I nod. "Of course. Don't you always get first crack?" I ask as we head into the house, Will greeting me with a hug, which I gladly return. Then he pulls me off to the side and says: "You know where this is happening, right?"

"Yes I do, but don't worry. I'll be fine." "OK." he says, smiling. We head in and Johnny instantly takes me in his arms and we whirl gracefully around the room, not caring that we're getting strange looks because we're the only couple dancing.

I can tell that Will is slightly envious of our dancing chemistry. Johnny spins me close and asks: "Why was Will so worried about you being in here?" A flash of anger appears in my eyes as I answer. "This is the room where Turpin poisoned and violated me, slowly."

The anger instantly appears in his eyes, too. "If he weren't already dead, I'd murder him with my bare hands." he murmurs darkly. I smile, lift my head and kiss him a little. "Easy, darling." He smiles and kisses back, if only for a second.

"You're right, pet. Tonight, we're just here to have a good time." I nod. "Exactly. Oh, shit! Ben and Toby are here after all! What if they saw us…?" "…Kiss?" he finishes. I nod nervously. "Don't worry. I've got your back." he murmurs.

Ben stalks over, the angriest I've ever seen him. Toby just glares at Johnny, until I glare at him disapprovingly. "Explain, now." they both growl. "Publicity." we answer coolly as Johnny asks: "Want me to grab us some gin?"

"Yes, please. Just don't let me get drunk." We both burst out laughing, earning us quite a few strange looks. We don't care, though. "What the hell?" Ben asks, looking between us both like we've gone barking mad.

"Past experience joke." we chorus, gasping for breath. Then Johnny leaves, coming back a moment later, glasses in each hand. "Thanks." I say, taking a small sip and smiling at him. "Hey, Lu. Care to dance?" Ducky asks, offering his hand.

"Yes." I say, taking it and we dance to a slow song, my head resting on his shoulder. "Jeanne's here." I murmur, anger in my tone. "I know. So is Tony." he murmurs back. "Duck, may I cut in?" "Of course, Tony."

I'm handed off and Tony immediately clutches me tight. "Shh, it's okay." "She's coming over. What do I do?" he whispers nervously. "OK, one question: Do you still love her?" "No." "Follow my lead, then. Jeanne."

"Lucy. Tony." "So Tony baby, did you tell her the good news?" "No, but I should. We're dating." "We're very happy together." I say, lifting my head and smiling at him. He smiles back as she storms off.

"Thank you. You're a wonderful actress." "And you're a pretty good actor." "Lucy!" Johnny calls. I turn in their direction. "Oh my God! Ben, get off of him!" I scream, complete rage in my voice and the urge to slap him becoming harder and harder to resist as I yank them apart.

"YOU JEALOUS BASTARD!" I scream, finally losing my nerve and slapping him hard across the face when I see that Johnny is badly bruised and bleeding in several places. "Lucy…help me." "Already on it, love." I murmur, helping him up as I glare coldly at Ben.

We head home and I help Johnny strip and lie down so I can inspect his injuries. "Ben, bring me some cloths and gin please." I say as Johnny winces in pain. "He really did a number on you, didn't he?" I murmur as Ben comes back with what I asked for.

"OK, first thing's first, let's clean all this blood off." I whisper, spelling in a bucket of warm water, gently wiping the gashes I see and whispering soothingly to him in an attempt to ease the pain I know he's feeling.

Then, after everything is all cleaned, I take a clean, dry cloth and put gin on it. "Now I won't lie to you. This is gonna sting like hell, but it'll prevent infection." "I know. Go for it." I do, and he barely even complains.

Then I dry them and help him up. "Come on. You can stay with me tonight. BEN can stay on the couch." "OK." he says, stifling a laugh at the look on Ben's face. "But…" "No buts. You almost KILLED him! You deserve to sleep alone."

All of a sudden, a familiar voice squeals: "MOMMY!" "Melody!" I exclaim, kneeling down to her level as she runs over and flings her arms around my neck. "Ah. So this is Melody." everyone choruses. I nod and have to hold back tears as she puts her face in my neck and says: "I've missed you, Mommy. Why did Daddy want you to leave? Doesn't he love you?"

"No, Mel. He doesn't, not anymore. But don't worry; you can stay here with me from now on. OK?" "Yes, Mommy." I lift her up and hold her close. "I love you, my darling." Johnny and I take her upstairs and I turn Johanna's old crib into a bed so she has a place to sleep.

I notice that she's already wearing pajamas and smile, putting her in the bed and kissing her forehead. Then Johnny asks a slightly surprising question. "Do you know any lullabies in Spanish?" "One. Why?"

"Sing it." he says, lying down on the adult bed as I sit on the edge as close to him as possible and smile, running a hand through his hair. "Alright, but the lyrics are meant for a girl. You've been warned."

(Here's 'Al La Nanita Nana' from TCG 2! I OWN NOTHING!)

Lucy:  
A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea  
(my girl is sleepy blessed is she, blessed is she)

Al la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea  
(my girl is sleepy blessed is she, blessed is she)

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
(little fountain that runs clear weeping singing)  
Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora  
(nightingale in the jungle, singing it weeps)  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
(hush while the cradle balances)

Al la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea  
(my girl is sleepy blessed is she, blessed is she)

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
(little fountain that runs clear weeping singing)  
Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora  
(nightingale in the jungle, singing it weeps)  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
(hush while the cradle balances)

Al la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea  
(my girl is sleepy blessed is she, blessed is she)

When I finish, I look down and see Johnny sleeping peacefully. I kiss his forehead in a sisterly way before grabbing some pajamas and heading downstairs to change. "Hey, Lucy." "Hey, guys." I whisper, stripping and slipping on my tank top and shorts.

"We heard you singing to Johnny." Kate says, smirking. "Shut up, Kate. I was only doing it because he wanted to know if I knew any lullabies in Spanish. I told him I did, and he wanted to hear it." I explain.

"OK, jeez! Defensive much?" "Guys, I'm gonna go call Tim." _Maybe __**he**__ can talk me out of this silly little infatuation._ I think, silently praying to myself that he can and will. "Hello?" "Hi, Tim. Still wide awake, it seems like."

"Yup. But what about you, buttercup? Something on your mind?" "Yeah. I think I'm starting to feel…torn between Ben and Johnny." "Ah. How can I help?" "Listen to a confused girl sing her problems out?" I ask hopefully.

"Sure thing, sweetheart." (Here's the cheetah version of 'I Won't Say I'm In Love!' Standard disclaimer applies!)

Lucy, Girls and Johnny toward the end:

If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that

Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh  
It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
(Oooooh ooooh oooh)

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh

You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya Hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?

Woah  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
You're doing flips read our lips you're in love

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say I'm in love

(Here's where Johnny comes in.)

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene wont play  
I won't say I'm in love  
Your doing flips read our lips your in love

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene wont play  
I wont say I'm in love

Ooooooh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in....love

Sha la la la la la...(sigh)

At the end of the song, while the girls are sighing, Johnny and I kiss. "God, you don't know how long I've waited to taste your lips on mine." he whispers when we part. "Uh-uh." I say after I break it. "What?" he asks, confused.

"Don't tell me. Show me." I explain. He grins and murmurs: "Don't have to tell me twice, pet." Then he kisses me passionately while spinning me a little. After a minute or so, I break it. "Alright, enough love. We've gotta get up VERY early tomorrow, all of us."

"Why?" everyone choruses. "It's a surprise." I explain, smiling mysteriously and taking Johnny's hand. He smiles fondly at me. "Lucy, love?" "Yes, darling?" "If you don't mind me asking, who taught you that lullaby?"

I smile again, a bit wistfully this time, and say: "One of my very good friends who lives in Spain, Barcelona to be more precise. Her name's Rita." "Wait. Rita Sloane?" "Yeah! You know her?" "A little. Come on, I'm wiped out." he says, emphasizing his point when he yawns a little.

"See you guys in the morning." We head upstairs and he stands next to the bed, facing me. (I'm still standing in the doorway.) "You're a wonderful mom, you know." "Thanks. I bet you'd make a great dad someday."

Then as I walk closer, I wrap my arms around his waist and put my head on his shoulder. We begin to sway slowly. I sigh softly. "Something wrong, pet?" "Hmm? Oh no, I'm fine. Just thinking is all, love." "OK."

"Hey, you wanna see the outfit I'm gonna wear to the set tomorrow?" "Sure." he says, smiling. I go over to the closet and show him the outfit I have hanging on the inside of one of the doors. It's a tight black top and matching skinny jeans, also black.

"Two reasons: Tim wants to see me do Avril and I wanna make Ben crazy." "Crazy jealous or crazy I-want-you crazy?" "Crazy I-want-you crazy." "So soon?" "Yup, watch. Three, two, one…" Then Ben comes in, a guilty expression on his face.

"Lu, I'm sorry. I lost my temper and I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me." he whispers. I can tell that he's fighting back tears. Fear of rejection. "Oh, love. No tears now. Of course I forgive you, but you're still on the couch because I need to be able to monitor Johnny tonight."

Then I hug him and kiss his forehead before he moves to the bed and pulls me into his lap, kissing me gently. "Kiss me, my love." I whisper as he increases the urgency and passion of it. I start running my hands through his hair as we fall on the bed, the kiss never breaking.

"Oh, Lucy. I love you so much." he whispers into my mouth. "I know, Ben. I love you too." I whisper as his resolve finally breaks and he nips at my bottom lip, asking for entrance. "Ahem, if you two lovebirds are finished…"

"Nowhere near." we chorus breathily. "Johnny, why don't you go downstairs for a bit? I'll come and get you when we're done." "Fine." he mutters, sighing. He walks out and I smirk. "And now that he's gone, we can…"

He cuts me off by roughly claiming my lips with his. "Shut up and make love to me, gorgeous." he growls huskily as he pulls my tank top off. Then he reads it. "'You make me hot, you sexy beast.'?" he asks, both curious and wary.

I laugh quietly. "It's nothing, pet." I assure him as I pull his vest off and throw it across the room before slowly unbuttoning his shirt and gradually revealing his pale, toned chest. "God, those abs." I murmur, running my hands up and down his chest as he kisses me possessively.

"Prison can do a man a few favors." "Yes, it can." I whisper seductively in his ear, making him shiver. As I kiss his cheek and work my way around to his lips, he starts to softly moan my name. Then, I pull away and reach down to unbutton his pants.

He pulls them off and helps me with my shorts. "You're so beautiful." he murmurs, kissing my lips and kissing, nipping and sucking my neck as his hands slowly roam over the rest of me. "And you…are just downright sexy." I murmur back as my phone plays 'Hot' by Avril Lavigne.

I sigh exasperatedly. "Hello…Oh my GOD Orli! Hi! You're WHERE?? OK, but give me a bit. I'm a little busy. 'K, bye." I snap my phone shut and turn to face him again. "Now, where were we?" I ask, putting a silencing bubble around us as he kisses me again, more roughly this time.

(BTW, the only one who can't hear us is Melody.) "Oi! You mind keeping it down up there?" "SHUT UP ORLANDO!" I scream as Ben enters me slowly, making me moan. "Oh God, BEN!" He smirks. "You like that, pet?" he asks, his smirk widening when my only response is to moan louder.

~FF a few minutes~ We lay entangled in each other's embrace, drenched with sweat but exceptionally happy. "Lucy, come down! Your dad's here!" Orlando and Johnny chorus. "Alright!" I call back, redressing and heading downstairs.

"Wait, I'll come with you." Ben says just as I open the door. I smile. "OK." I wait until he's dressed and then he laces his hand with mine and we head downstairs, smiling like two love-struck teenagers. ~Downstairs~ "Dad!" I squeal, running over to hug him.

"Lucy, my angel! How are you?" he asks, kissing my cheek. I giggle. "WE…are wonderful, aren't we Ben?" He instantly appears behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and putting his head on my shoulder.

"That we are, love. That we are." My dad's jaw drops in shock. "Is this the same man you danced with eight years ago?" he manages to ask. We chuckle and nod. "Yes, sir. It's me." "You want proof?" I ask when he eyes us skeptically.

"By all means." We get in the middle of the room and begin to dance the exact same way we did eight years ago. When we're done, I ask: "Proof enough, Daddy? Because I think poor Ben's falling asleep on his feet here."

My point is emphasized when I end up having to catch him. "Guys, clear the couch. Now." I say, cradling him gently in my arms. Orlando has to practically shove Johnny off. "Thanks, Orli." I whisper as I lay him down, put a proper pillow under his head, cover him and kiss his forehead.

"Goodnight, my skater boy." I murmur, making him smile in his sleep and murmur back: "Goodnight, my ballet princess." I sit next to him. (My knees are under the pillow.) I pull it out slowly, letting his head rest on my knees.

He immediately snuggles against them. "Aww." everyone except Johnny choruses, even Orli. Johnny just scoffs. I glare at him, as does Orli. "What's your problem, man?" "Nothing." "Johnny, because of your attitude, you can fend for yourself tonight. I'm taking Ben upstairs. 'Night, Orli."

"'Night, Lu. Are we still going on our London romp tomorrow?" I smile. "Of course. First thing." I promise as I rouse a very sleepy Ben and we head upstairs. "Hi, Mum." Toby whispers. "Hello, love. Something wrong?"

"No, I heard moaning earlier and just wanted to make sure you were okay." "We're fine. You should get some sleep." "OK." Then he notices Melody. "This is Melody, right?" "Mm-hmm." I say softly, nodding and smiling.

"So, what did Judge Turpin accuse Mr. Todd of, anyway?" he asks, merely curious. "You and your curious mind! Come on, let's sit down by the window here." As we sit, I say: "Now, I told you why Turpin wanted Mr. Todd gone, right?"

He nods. "Alright then. Well, he accused him of illegally impregnating me. In other words, he said that we had Johanna before we got married. Now, he'd tried other charges. Murder, for example. But none worked, until that one."

"Oh. Why'd he try so hard?" "Jealousy." I answer simply. "Mommy?" "Yes, Mel?" "Do you think Mr. Ben wants to be my daddy?" I grin, my eyes welling up slightly. "Yes Mel, I think he wants that very much. Go back to sleep now, darling."

_Oh…my…God. She wants him as her father. Wait till I tell him tomorrow morning! _I think excitedly. I slip into bed beside him once again, ushering Toby in between us. He falls asleep listening to me describe what Ben was like before he got sent to prison as I softly stroke that adorable short, brown hair of his. I quickly follow suit.

TBC =D


	18. Love, Life and Little Sisters

Chapter 18 of I Won't Say…I'm In Love

~The next morning, during breakfast~ "Mum?" "Yes, Johanna?" "I know this is going to sound silly, but…do you believe in fairytales?" I smile. "That's not silly!" "Yes, it is!" Ben and Johnny chorus, scoffing.

Johanna hangs her head, embarrassed. Orli and I glare at them. "Don't listen to them, Johanna. It's not silly to believe in fairytales as a grown-up. I still do." he says reassuringly, wiping away a tear on her cheek.

"You do?" the three chorus. He nods. "Absolutely. As a matter of fact, why don't your mum and I show you just how much we believe?" he asks, laughing when she grins and nods eagerly. "Alright. You ready, Lu?"

"Absolutely. What do you wanna start with?" "How about 'A Lovely Night?'" "OK." (Here's 'A Lovely Night'…again.)

Lucy (spoken :)

Well, I imagine that there's a grand staircase, candles everywhere and an orchestra playing.

Kate:

It looks that way.

Abby:

The way you say.

Ziva:

She talks as if she knows.

Lucy (sung :)

I do not know

That this is so.

I only just

Suppose.

I suppose that when you come into the ballroom

And the room itself is floating in the air.

If you're suddenly confronted by His Highness,

you are frozen like a statue on the stair.

You're afraid he'll hear the way your heart is beating.

And you know you mustn't make the first advance.

You are seriously thinking of retreating

Then you seem to hear him asking you to dance.

Lucy (spoken :)

When you waltz with him, you whirl around so that your feet never touch the floor.

Johanna (spoken :)

That's right, they don't!

Lucy (spoken :)

And it makes you feel like you weigh nothing at all.

Johanna (spoken :)

That's right, it does!

Lucy (spoken :)

Then for a few precious moments, you're the only two people in the entire world.

Lucy (sung :)

A lovely night, a lovely night.

A finer night you know you'll never see.

You meet your prince, a charming prince,

As charming as a prince will ever be.

The stars in a hazy heaven

Tremble above you.

While he's whispering

"Darling, I love you."

Johnny and Ben scoff as I sing the last two lines. I ignore them and continue.

You say goodbye.

Away you fly.

But on your lips you keep a kiss.

All your life you'll dream of this lovely, lovely night.

Abby:

A lovely night, a lovely night.

A finer night you know you'll never see.

You meet…

Kate:

your prince.

Abby:

A char…

Kate:

ming prince.

Ziva:

As charming as a prince will ever be.

The stars in a hazy heaven

Kate:

Tremble above you.

Ziva:

While he's whispering

Abby:

"Darling, I love you."

Lucy and Johanna (sung :)

You say goodbye.

Away you fly.

Kate and Abby:

But on your lips you keep a kiss.

Ziva:

All your life you'll dream of this

Kate, Abby and Lucy:

Lovely, lovely night.

"Lucy, can we talk…in private?" "Sure. Be right back, love." She nods. "Have you lost your mind? What are you thinking, filling her head with silly thoughts and dreams that'll never come true?" I smile.

"But that's just it! Don't you see? They already have." I say, walking away and leaving him speechless and confused. "Mum, Dad's right. It's impossible." she says, her tone hopeless and sad. "You know what?"

"What?" "Your dad believes. He's just too proud to admit it!" "I AM NOT!" "Prove it, then! We sing our wedding song together." "OK." "OK, everyone in here! Ben and I are gonna sing!" Johanna sits right up front.

Ben takes my hand, gets down on one knee, and starts to sing. (Here's 'Do I want you because you're Wonderful'…again.)

Ben:

Do I love you because you're beautiful?

Or are you beautiful because I love you?

Am I making believe I see in you

A girl too lovely to be really true?

Do I want you because you're wonderful?

Or are you wonderful because I want you?

Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream?

Or are you really as beautiful as you seem?

Lucy (spoken, then sung:)

Maybe you're imagining me.

Maybe I'm imagining you too.

Am I making believe I see in you

A man too perfect to be really true?

Do I want you because you're wonderful?

Or are you wonderful because I want you?

Both:

Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream?

Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?

Both:

Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream?

Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?

Ben:

Do I want you because you're wonderful?

Lucy:

Or are you wonderful because I want… you?

Both:

Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream?

Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?

"Wow. The voice of an angel." the girls chorus, causing him to blush furiously. "Oh, please!" "Johnny, don't ruin their moment." Orli whispers as Ben kisses me softly. "I love you, Benjamin Matthew Barker."

"And I love you, Lucy Ann White." "White?" everyone choruses, confused. I giggle and explain: "My maiden name. We felt it was better until we're officially remarried." "Ah." "So, Ben?" Abby says. "Yeah?"

"How did you and Lucy meet?" she and Kate chorus. "Do you wanna show them, love?" I nod. "Just let me go change." "I'll be waiting." "Ooh!" the girls chorus. "What, we're not allowed to flirt now?" "We never said that!" they chorus.

I change into my peasant's dress and come back down. "Ready?" "Completely, darling." he murmurs, kissing my hand. "Finally, I've gotten away from them! What do they know, anyway?" "Miss?" "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!"

"No trouble at all. Now, a penny for your thoughts?" "You'd be willing to listen to a complete stranger?" I ask, surprised. He nods. "Of course. Especially a stranger as beautiful as you." "How sweet! I'm Lucy, Lucy White."

"Ben. Ben Barker." "LUCY!!" my mother screams. "Coming, Mum! I'm sorry Ben, I've got to go!" "And that's the morning of the day we met." "The evening, you guys saw already."

"The only difference was, we were dressed so differently that we didn't recognize each other!" "It didn't fully click until she was showing me Turpin's journal. Then, I recognized her…" "…And we ended up confessing our feelings like in the memory and then sneaking back to the library to make out."

"Ew! TMI!" "Sorry!" we chorus as he pulls me onto the couch and kisses me again. "Oh, get a room!" Johnny exclaims as we break it and I sit a little away from him. He takes the hint and puts his legs up, laying down with his head on my knees.

"God, you're comfortable." he murmurs as I begin stroking his hair. The girls and I giggle as I murmur back: "Why, thank you. Stay there as long as you like. I'm not going anywhere." As he starts to doze off, Abby whispers: "You guys make such a cute couple! How long?"

"6 years tomorrow, and thank you." "Dating or total?" "Total." "So what was he like before…you know?" I laugh softly. "He was kind, caring, funny…Need I go on?" Johnny looks ready to say something, but Johanna interjects.

"Oh yes Mum, please!" she whispers excitedly. "Alright, keep your skirts on. Well, whenever I would laugh, he would say it was as beautiful as a lark's song." "That's so romantic, Mum!" she and Toby chorus.

"Isn't it, though? And when I would sing you lullabies, Johanna, he would always say that I belonged in heaven, singing with the angels. And you know what'd I say then?" "What?" everyone but Johnny asks excitedly.

"I'd say: 'That can happen when I'm dead. Right now, the king and queen have a princess to raise." "And what would he say then, Mum?" Toby asks. "Then he'd say: 'You're right. Where would this king be without his gorgeous queen?' Then, he'd kiss me and it went from there."

"Is he good in bed?" Tony asks. "Tony! GROSS!" Kate whispers harshly, smacking him on the arm. "Yes, Tony. He's amazing in bed." "How would you know? You're usually on top!" Ben exclaims, fully awake now.

"Hush up and try to sleep." "Can you check my temp first? I think I've got a fever again." "'Course, love." I say gently, kissing his forehead. "Just a slight one." "I'm gonna go lie down anyway." "Alright, darling. Get yourself some proper sleep."

"Yes, dear." he says, rolling his eyes and kissing my cheek. As he walks out, I call: "Get back here!" "What?" he asks, coming back. "This." I stand up, walk over, wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him, hard.

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer as Tim walks in. "Aww, how cute. Buttercup figured it out." Then, Ben dips me and makes the kiss more passionate. After a full minute, he pulls away.

"Yeah, I did. Someone didn't like the outcome, though." I mutter, referring to Johnny. Tim laughs. "I can see that." "You still wanna see that Avril stuff?" "Please." "'Kay." I spell my outfit on. "Which song first?"

"Skater Boy, definitely." "You got it. Kate, will you…?" She smiles. "Sure." (Here's 'Skater Boy' by Avril Lavigne.) Before I start, I say: "Now you guys are gonna see why I made that skater boy crack last night."

Lucy:

He was a boy she was a girl  
can I make it anymore obvious?

He was a punk, she did ballet  
What more can I say?

He wanted her, she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well  
but all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes.

He was a skater boy,  
she said see you later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
she had a pretty face  
but her head was up in space  
she needed to come back down to earth

Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone

She turns on T.V., guess who she sees  
Skater boy rocking up MTV

She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show

she tags along, and stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down

He was a skater boy  
She said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin on his guitar  
to show your pretty face see what he's worth?  
He was a skater boy  
She said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin on his guitar  
to show your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl, but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now

We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be

There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy and I'm just a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious?

We are in love, haven't you heard  
How we rock each other's world!

I'm with a skater boy  
I said see ya later boy  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl he used to know.

I'm with a skater boy  
I said see ya later boy  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About the girl he used to know.

I can see Ben eyeing me the whole time. Tony cheers when I do a few gymnastics moves as I'm singing. "Woo! Go Lucy!" I smile at him and blow a kiss to Ben. He catches and returns it. My phone rings from a table on the other side of the room.

"No worries, I got it." I say, executing a flawless triple backhand spring, grabbing it and doing it again, this time backwards. "Whoa." "Thanks. Hello? Oh, hey Whit! OMG, NO WAY! Well, put her on! Hi! I heard! I'm happy for you, and I hope it goes well! No, I'm not busy. OK, tell me his EXACT words. Aww, that's too sweet! Hi, Jason! Oh, I miss you guys too! OK, why? OK…Eep! You guys are here!!"

Jason and I shout "OH MY GOD!" together before wrapping each other in an enormous bear hug. "Hey, what about me?" a voice asks. "Hey, Paolo! C'mere!" I exclaim as he hugs me and twirls me a few times. "Someone wants to dance. I can tell."

"Yeah, I do. Will you?" "Why, of course I will…Your Highness." I change and come back down in my Cinderella gown. Paolo sweeps me into his arms. Ben is coming down the stairs at that exact moment and sees.

An envious expression instantly appears on his face. It changes to a smirk when I sign: Cut in anytime, Romeo. Then he taps Paolo's shoulder. "May I?" "By all means." I spin into his warm embrace.

"God, he's cold." I whisper. Ben hears me and pulls me closer. "Better?" he asks as we begin to just sway and I put my head on his shoulder. "Much." I murmur as he sighs happily. "Lu, I haven't been this happy in years."

"I know, and you're about to be even happier because last night, Melody told me that she wants you to be her daddy." I say, smiling up at him. "Really?" "Really." I whisper, my smile widening when I see tears of joy in his eyes as he kisses me with the most love possible.

"My barber." I murmur when he breaks it for oxygen purposes. "My Lucy." "That's right, yours and only yours. Now and forever." ~Ben's POV~ _Well, I guess now's as good a time as any. _~Regular POV~ "Lucy, I know it's a little soon but…"

He gets down on one knee. "…My beautiful yellow-haired angel, will you marry me?" "Ben! Oh, you know I will! YES!" He slips a simple gold ring with a lone diamond in the middle on my finger. "GUYS, HE POPPED THE QUESTION!"

All the girls start squealing except Ziva, who just looks confused. I laugh a little and explain: "He asked me to marry him." Then Abby says: "This is a total happy dance moment!" "You're SO right! Ready?"

"Yup!" "Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay!" "Ben, can I ask you a favor?" He smiles lovingly at me. "Anything, darling." "Would you be willing to stand in for Johnny on set tomorrow? I talked to Tim already and he said it was okay."

"WHAT??" "You heard her. I'd love to, angel. What scenes?" "He said we'll probably go from 'Poor Thing' to 'Johanna', take a break and go from there." "Alright." he says, nodding. Then he emits a soft groan of pain.

"What is it, love?" "My back. It feels like it's in knots." "Well then, head upstairs, strip your top half naked and lie down on the bed. I'll be there in a second." "OK." As I head upstairs, Orli calls: "Hey! Do I get a hug?"

"Of course! How could I forget?" I exclaim, turning around and hugging him tight. He laughs when I pull away and says: "Alright. Go give your fiancé the most relaxing backrub he's ever had." I giggle. "I will; don't worry!"

~Upstairs~ "I'm here, love. Just let me get this awful dress off." I do, and then slip a long t-shirt on. "Ah, that's better. Now, let's take care of that nasty backache." I say, immediately delving into his horribly tight upper back, smirking when he moans contentedly and growls "Harder."

"Sure thing, love." I hear Johnny and Orli arguing downstairs. "…Listen to them! Moaning and sighing like we're not even here!" "No, that's not your problem! YOUR PROBLEM is that SHE CHOSE HIM OVER YOU, AND YOU CAN'T STAND IT!"

I finish with his upper back and automatically move into his lower back. "Mm…who taught you?" "My dad." "Really?" "I know! Weird, right?" "Very…ohh, yeah." I smirk. "Right there?" I ask, focusing on an especially tough spot in the middle of his lower back.

"Mm-hmm." he manages to mutter, making me giggle slightly. "Alright, relax…that's it. That should do it!" "Ah…" He sighs contentedly and yawns slightly. "Thanks, Lu." I smile before lying down and turning toward him.

"No problem, Ben. If you have to, take a little nap." "Will you stay?" "Of course." I surprise him by beginning to sing softly as he settles his head on my chest. (Here's 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift. I OWN NOTHING! I did change a few things to make it fit.)

Lucy:

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air

See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know

That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my mama said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said:

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my mama said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said:

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said:

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your mom go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Cause we were both young when I first saw you

Just as his eyes close, my phone vibrates. "Frankie." I mutter, venom in my tone. "Listen, jackass. Do yourself a favor and STOP CALLING ME! No, actually, I'm happily engaged. Ben, not that it's any of your business. Bye, Frankie."

As I hang up, I whisper: "Asshole." "Mommy, you said a bad word!" Melody exclaims, shocked. I smile. "I did, and I'm very sorry." I kiss her forehead. "Who gave you that pretty ring?" "Your father."

"He wants to be my daddy?" My smile widens and I nod. "Yes, he does." I can't stop her from quietly climbing in-between us, pecking his cheek and whispering: "My daddy." Then she hugs him and asks: "Mommy, can I borrow some money for ice cream? Uncle Orli's gonna take me!"

"My purse is on the vanity. Have a good time, sweetie!" "I will! We'll bring something back for you!" I laugh. "Alright, your uncle knows what I like." Ben cuddles against my chest as she leaves, smiling and murmuring my name in his sleep.

I wrap an arm around him and stroke his hair with my free hand. ~FF a half-hour~ I manage to slip downstairs without waking him and Orli immediately shoves a huge plastic container of chocolate ice cream with extra hot fudge and whipped cream in my hands.

"There ya go!" I giggle. "Yum! My favorite!" I exclaim as I sit down in a booth to eat it. "Um, you better put some pants on before SOMEONE sees." Johnny mutters from the doorway. "Shut up, Johnny." Orli and I chorus.

"By the way, thanks for earlier." I murmur, pecking his cheek as Johnny looks on, angrier than ever. "No problem, anything for a friend." "Speaking of which, all NCIS personnel here NOW!" "What?" "I know you guys keep saying that you wish you didn't have to go home so soon. Well…now you don't!"

"Whoa! How'd you manage that?" "I have my ways, Dinozzo." "Mum! Tim's on the phone!" "Bring it here, then. Hello? Hi, Tim-my! Happy birthday, by the way! Ugh, now? Well, I kinda have a wedding to plan and I promised my fiancé we'd spend the rest of today together, just us. Come on…please?? Don't make me get Orli to help. Fine. Orli, help me. Please…"

"Alright, fine! Have a good time, buttercup." "Thanks, I will!" As I hang up, I hear footsteps behind me and a very familiar pair of hands covers my eyes. "Guess who?" "Hmm…let me think…Ben?" I guess, giggling a little.

I turn around as he chuckles and murmurs: "Absolutely correct. You get a kiss." He kisses me gently and then pulls away. I hear Johnny pretending to gag as I lean in again. He doesn't refuse, just wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me again.

As we kiss, I snake my arms around his neck. "Ahem." We ignore him, lost in the kiss and each other. As he asks for entrance, I start unbuttoning his vest. "Whoa, guys!" I break it only to turn toward Johnny and mutter: "Be thankful he's still wearing a shirt."

Then, we engage in another passionate kiss. "Lucy," he moans against my tongue. "Oh, gross!" "Johnny, for once in your life, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Orli screams, startling us all. "What's your deal, man?" Johnny asks, reeling from shock.

"Oh, as if you didn't know! For once in her life, our best friend is truly happy and all you can do is act like a jealous son-of-a-bitch!" "Well, look at them! They're constantly off in their own little world, acting as if we all just don't exist!"

"Well think about it, Johnny! If you'd been in prison, deprived of any love or affection for 15 YEARS, you'd act the exact same way! And HELLO! THEY'RE IN LOVE, OF COURSE THEY'RE GONNA ACT THAT WAY!"

All the while, Ben and I are lost in a passionate display of said love and affection…until my shirt gets caught in my earring. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!" "Oh, got it!" I smile at him. "Thanks, love. Now, where were we?" I ask, tossing it across the room as he unbuttons his shirt.

"He is RIPPED!" Abby and Kate squeal, making me giggle and him blush. It's quickly forgotten as I stroke his perfectly sculpted chest and murmur: "Shame this is as close as you'll get." "True." he murmurs, swooping me bridal-style into his arms, making me squeal in delight and surprise.

He smirks. "Did I surprise you, pet?" I return the smirk. "Maybe." "Have I ever told you how gorgeous you look with that smirk on your face?" "No. Tell me." "You look…so gorgeous…that it's all I can do…not to bend you…over a table…and take you…right now." he growls huskily between trailing hot kisses from my lips to my upper chest.

"Do it. I don't care who sees." I murmur seductively. His jaw drops and he drops me. "TONY, CATCH HER!" He does. "Thanks." "No problem." he murmurs, handing me back to Ben who is blushing guiltily.

"Sorry, Lu." he mumbles, embarrassed. I smile understandingly at him. "No problem, love. Bedroom?" "Not yet. First, you said you'd help me with my…stage fright for that concert we're doing tomorrow."

"That I did. Orli, grab my shirt. It landed on the loveseat." "Sure thing." "Oh, and Johnny?" I say as he puts me down. "Yeah?" "Say ANYTHING about his stage fright, and I will let him murder you where you stand." I murmur darkly, backing him into a corner as I say it.

As I take my shirt from Orli, I whisper: "And that's a promise." Then I slip it on, spell on some sweats and slipper-shoes and step up onto the stage. "You know what song you're doing?" "Yeah. 'That was Then.'"

"Ah. J-Mac. Suits you." He raises an eyebrow. "How?" "Sing it and you'll see." He steps up and starts to sing, a bit shakily at first but with a little encouragement, ends up sounding amazing. (Here's 'That was Then' by Jesse McCartney. *fan-girl scream*)

Ben (shaky at first, but slowly gaining confidence:)

Guess you never really know just what you've got  
'till you finally realize she could be gone  
I know that I've been taking you for granted  
For the longest time

All you wanted was someone who really cared  
And I didn't even notice you were there  
I promise that I'll never ever make that same mistake  
Not twice…

That was then…this is now  
Took some time to come around  
All I wanna do…

Is try again…show you how  
I know that it's all about  
Giving attention to you

I was a fool for way too long  
What you wanted, I could not see  
That was then…this is now  
Took some time to figure out  
Love is all you need

Guess I never thought about it before  
I was thinking of myself and nothing more  
Didn't even wanna try to find out  
How you really feel (how you really feel)

Now I see that I'm the lucky one, it's true  
And what we've got you know I never want to lose  
'cause I was tripping in a fantasy…  
And missing what was real

That was then…this is now  
Took some time to come around  
All I wanna do…

Is try again…show you how  
I know that it's all about  
Giving attention to you

I was a fool for way too long  
What you wanted, I could not see  
That was then…this is now  
Took some time to figure out  
Love is all you need

I used to be someone  
Who only really thought about themselves  
And no one else, and you could tell baby (yeah, yeah)  
But that's before I understood  
That when you've got something this good  
Gotta let her know…  
And I want you to know

You're always my priority  
and I wanna give you more than all the love you need  
Took a little time…  
But now you know I finally see  
That you're my world (yeah)

I never want our love to fade ready, willing…  
And I'm gonna do whatever it takes  
No, I'm never gonna let it all slip away  
'cause you're my girl (yes you are)

That was then…this is now  
Took some time to come around  
All I wanna do…

Is try again…show you how  
I know that it's all about  
Giving attention to you

I was a fool for way too long  
What you wanted, I could not see  
That was then…this is now  
Took some time to figure out  
Love is all you need  
You're always my priority  
And I wanna give you more than all the love you need  
Took a little time…  
But now you know I finally see  
That you're my world (yes you are)

I never want our love to fade ready, willing…  
And I'm gonna do whatever it takes  
No, I'm never gonna let it all slip away  
'cause you're my girl (yes you are)

That was then…this is now  
Took some time to come around  
All I wanna do…

Is try again…show you how  
I know that it's all about  
Giving attention to you

I was a fool for way too long  
What you wanted, I could not see  
That was then…this is now  
Took some time to figure out  
Love is all you need

Coming around  
And ready to show you how  
I'm gonna change girl  
(yeah oh, oh, oh)

"Love, that was amazing!" I exclaim, hugging him tightly. "Thank you." I look at him, confused. "For what, love?" "For showing me that Ben was still there somewhere." I kiss him lovingly. "Oh!" Abby and Kate chorus.

After I pull away, I put my head in the crook of his neck and say: "You're welcome, darling. Now, who's hungry?" "We are!" Anthony, Jaime and Will chorus. "Alright. Then you boys are helping me with lunch!"

"What about us, Mum?" Toby, Johanna and two other vaguely familiar voices chorus. My face instantly lights up at the sound of them. "Harry, Draco! What are you boys doing here?" "We got permission to apparate over and visit." Draco explains, running over and hugging me tightly.

Harry soon joins in. "Ooh, my darling boys!" I exclaim returning the hugs, ruffling their hair and kissing their foreheads. "Boys, this is my new fiancé, Ben." Their faces register complete shock._ Here we go._ I think to myself as they pull me off to the side.

"Ben, as in Ben Barker?" Harry asks in an angry whisper. I nod. "The guy who killed half of London, just for vengeance?" "Vengeance on me! Now, not another word. Understood?" They nod and mumble: "Yes, Mum."

"Mommy? Is Daddy OK now?" He smiles at her. "I'm fine now, angel. Mommy made me all better." He lifts her up and hugs her tight. Johanna and I join in on it. "My angels." he murmurs, kissing each of our foreheads in turn.

"She DOES look happier." Harry notes to Draco softly, who nods and smiles at us. "Meat pies?" "Need any help?" he asks, cocking his head in the direction of the bake-house door. "Love some, love." I murmur as he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me tenderly.

"Your eyes are getting brighter, Dad." Johanna notices, smiling at him and pecking his cheek. "That they are, darling. Come, see for yourself." I usher him to the mirror. "Oh…my…God. My eyes are brown again!" he exclaims, laughing warmly as he sweeps me off my feet, kissing me again.

When he pulls away, he puts his forehead against mine and murmurs: "Thank you for making me believe in everything again." "No need to thank me, pet. Your love's all the thanks I need." "Corny…" Johnny singsongs.

"THAT'S IT!" I scream as Ben puts me down. I stomp over and slap him across the face, hard. "GET OUT! I'M CALLING TIM TOMORROW AND TELLING HIM THAT ORLI NEEDS TO REPLACE YOU BECAUSE I CAN'T FRIGGIN' STAND YOU!" I scream, running him out.

After he's gone, Orli cheers: "Alright! I'm gonna be Sweeney!" I laugh. "Yes you are. In fact, I'll call right now." Orli comes over and hugs me tight. "Thank you." he whispers. "No problem. Hi, Tim. You heard? He can? Awesome! Thanks! IN YOUR FACE, JOHNNY! Bye."

"What'd he say?" "He said if you can sing. But I know you can, so no worries." I say, grinning at him. ~After lunch~ I start humming 'So this is Love' as I clean the table. Ben sneaks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Don't bother, pet." His voice makes me jump. "Relax, darling. It's only me." he murmurs, kissing the crook of my neck. I turn around as his arms remain around my waist and kiss him tenderly. He sways us back and forth as I wrap my arms around his neck and settle my head against it.

"What was Johanna like?" he asks. "A lot like me. Fiery spirit, yellow hair, blue eyes. When I was in bedlam, I remember how I would hear her call me "Mum," and just for a second I…I would remember."

"Really, Mum? I…made you remember?" "Yes, love. Yes you did." "Leave her be about it, Johanna." Ben says firmly. "No, love. She deserves to know. Come, into the parlor." We walk in and find Toby asleep with a bottle of gin.

"Tsk, tsk. I'll grab the gin." Ben whispers as we both smile fondly at him. I nod. I walk over and gently shake his shoulder. "Toby? Go upstairs, love." I say, kissing his forehead and sending him off as Ben pitches the empty bottle in the trash before coming back to sit down.

"Well, this is what happened." I murmur before getting ready to sing. Before I do, Ben clasps my hand, knowing what's coming. (Here's 'Poor Thing from Sweeney Todd.)

Lucy:

There was a barber and his wife

And he was beautiful.

A proper artist with a knife,

But they transported him for life

And he was beautiful.

Lucy (spoken:)

Barker, his name was. Benjamin Barker.

Johanna and Ben (spoken:)

What was his crime?

Lucy (spoken, then sung:)

Foolishness.

He had this wife, you see.

Pretty little thing!

Silly little nit!

Had her chance for the moon on a string.

Poor thing!

Poor thing!

There was this judge, you see.

Wanted her like mad!

Every day, he'd send her a flower.

But did she come down from her tower?

Sat up there and sobbed by the hour.

Poor fool!

Ah, but there was worse yet to come!

Poor thing!

The beadle calls on her all polite.

Poor thing!

Poor thing!

The judge, he tells her, is all contrite.

He blames himself for her dreadful plight.

She must come straight to his house tonight!

Poor thing!

Poor thing!

Of course, when she goes there,

Poor thing!

Poor thing!

They're having this ball all in masks.

There's no one she knows there,

Poor dear!

Poor thing!

She wanders, tormented, and drinks!

Poor thing!

The judge has repented, she thinks.

Poor thing!

"Oh, where is Judge Turpin?" she asks.

He was there, alright!

Only not so contrite!

She wasn't no match for such craft, you see.

And everyone thought it so droll

They figured she had to be daft, you see!

So all of 'em stood there and laughed, you see!

Poor soul!

Poor thing!

"NO!" Ben screams, startling Johanna. "Easy now, love." I say soothingly as he pulls me close and cries softly on my shoulder. "Oh, Lucy. He destroyed you, and I couldn't save you." he whispers shakily, gripping my waist tighter.

I smile at him. "Hey, do I look destroyed to you?" "No." he murmurs, shaking his head and drawing a shuddering breath. "Mum? You were the one the judge bragged about "taking?" Johanna asks, letting it sink in.

I nod solemnly, pulling Ben off the couch. "You remember how I used to cheer you up, right?" I ask, smiling softly and wiping the tears from his cheeks. He nods, slowly returning the smile. "So, Mum?"

"Yes, Johanna?" I ask as Ben pulls off a perfect ballroom turn, making us both laugh. "What's it like playing Mrs. Lovett?" We sit back down and I say: "It's a lot of fun." "Would you sing 'By the Sea'?" "Sure. Ben, care to help me?"

"Sure." (Here's 'By the Sea' from Sweeney Todd.)

Lucy:

(She kisses Todd)  
Ooh, Mr. Todd! (kiss)  
I'm so happy! (kiss)  
I could (kiss)  
eat you up, I really could!  
You know what I'd like to do, Mr. Todd? (kiss)  
What I dream (kiss)  
if the business stays as good?  
Where I'd really like to go  
in a year or so?  
Don't you want to know?

Ben: (spoken) of course.

Lucy: Do you really want to know?

Ben: (spoken) Yes. I do.

Lucy: By the sea, Mr. Todd, that's the life I covet,  
By the sea, Mr. Todd, ooh, I know you'd love it!  
You and me, Mr. T, we could be alone  
in a house what we'd almost own,  
Down by the sea!

Ben: Anything you say

Lucy: Wouldn't that be smashing?

Lucy:  
Think how snug it'll be underneath our flannel  
when it's just you and me and the English Channel!  
In our cozy retreat kept all neat and tidy,  
We'll have chums over ev'ry Friday!  
By the sea!  
Don'tcha love the weather?  
By the sea!  
We'll grow old together!  
By the seaside,  
Woahh  
By the beautiful sea!

It'll be so quiet,  
that who'll come by it,  
except a seagull  
Hoo, hoo!  
We shouldn't try it,  
though, 'til it's legal for two-hoo!  
But a seaside wedding could be devised,  
Me rumpled bedding legitimized!  
Me eyelids'll flutter,  
I'll turn into butter,  
the moment I mutter I do-hoo!

Down by the sea,  
married nice and proper  
By the sea  
Bring along your chopper  
to the seaside hoo hoo!  
By the beautiful sea!

She's giggling softly when we finish. "Dad, your face when she kept pecking your cheek! Now, Mum you've done 'Tears to Shed' before, right?" "Yup, would you like to sing it with me?" "Sure! I'll be the black widow!"

"I'll be the maggot." Ben volunteers. "And that leaves Emily for me." Everyone congregates in right before we start. (Here's 'Tears to Shed' from Corpse Bride.)

Ben:

What does that wispy little brat have that you don't have double?

Johanna:  
She can't hold a candle to the beauty of your smile

Lucy:  
How about a pulse?

Ben:  
Overrated by a mile

Johanna:  
Overbearing

Ben:  
Overblown

Ben and Johanna:  
If he only knew the you that we know

Lucy:  
(sigh)

Johanna:  
And that silly little creature isn't wearing his ring

Ben:  
And she doesn't play piano

Ben and Johanna:  
Or dance

Ben:  
Or sing

Ben and Johanna:  
No she doesn't compare

Lucy:  
But she still breathes air

Johanna:  
Who cares?

Ben:  
Unimportant

Johanna:  
Overrated

Ben:  
Overblown

Ben and Johanna:  
If only he could see  
How special you can be  
If he only knew the you that we know

Lucy:  
If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain  
If you cut me with a knife it's still the same  
And I know her heart is beating  
And I know that I am dead  
Yet the pain here that I feel  
Try and tell me it's not real  
For it seems that I still have a tear to shed

Ben:  
The sole redeeming feature  
From that little creature  
Is that she's alive

Johanna:  
Overrated

Ben:  
Overblown

Johanna:  
Everybody knows that's just a temporary state  
Which is cured very quickly when we meet our fate

Ben:  
Who cares?

Johanna:  
Unimportant

Ben:  
Overrated

Johanna:  
Overblown

Both:  
If only he could see  
How special you can be  
If he only knew the you that we know

Lucy:  
If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain  
In the ice or in the sun it's all the same  
Yet I feel my heart is aching  
Though it doesn't beat it's breaking  
And the pain here that I feel  
Try and tell me it's not real  
I know that I am dead  
Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed

"I've got to send a shout-out to my parents and brother in Paris." "I'll go get your laptop." "OK." We set it up. "Hey, Mom. Dad. Dimmi. Just wanted to send you guys a shout-out from London and tell you…"

Ben and I scream-chorus this next part. "…WE'RE ENGAGED!" I giggle as Ben pecks my cheek and says: "Show them the ring!" as he makes a peace sign with his fingers and uses it to blow a kiss to my mom.

"Hey, that's my job!" I exclaim, feigning offense. "Hey, Mom! Look at that rock, eh?" "Whoa, baby!" Anya and Dimmi chorus, making me smirk. "Only the best for your daughter, ma'am." Ben murmurs shyly as my mom comes on-screen, scrutinizing him and the ring instantly.

"Is it a real diamond?" "Mom! Don't be rude! Besides, I don't care if it's real or not! All I care about is that I'm finally back in the arms of the only man I could ever really love." I say proudly, kissing him tenderly which draws a soft "Oh!" from the kids.

"Marie, honestly! Just be happy for them!" "How can I be happy when she's marrying a murderer?" she whispers heatedly, causing his blush to deepen and his eyes and tone to fill with sorrow. "Maybe she's right…"

I silence him with a kiss. "No, she's not. Trust me." He smirks. "We should show her, then?" I nod eagerly. "Show me what…?" she asks warily. We pull our sleeves down, revealing the Bond's mark. "This." we chorus, showing them our wrists.

"He's the one, Mom. And if you can't accept that, don't expect to be invited to the wedding. Daddy, you are, of course, still invited." "I'll be there, baby girl. Take care of her, Ben." "And Daddy?" "Yes, honey?"

"I want you to be the one to give me away at the altar and walk me down the aisle." "I'd be…honored, sweetheart." "Thank you. I love you." "Love you, sis. And Ben?" Dimmi asks. "Yeah?" "You harm a single hair on her head and I'm coming after you." he says warningly.

I laugh. "Younger and yet always so protective." I say, smiling fondly and blowing him a kiss. "Lucy, can we talk?" I sigh exasperatedly and roll my eyes. I stand up; grabbing my laptop and putting it back in its case.

"Hades, do us both a favor and leave me alone." Ben wraps his arms around my waist protectively. We sit on the couch, him with one arm still around my waist and settling his head against my chest. "Lucy?"

I smile fondly at his half-asleep form. "Tell me the dream again, like you used to." I shake my head a little and laugh softly. "You love that story, don't you?" He nods a bit, snuggling against my chest as I begin telling him the dream I'd detailed for him many times before as I run my fingers lovingly through his hair.

"Well, there we are, about a year or so from now. I'm still a housewife but you've quit barbering to help me raise Johanna. Luckily for us, my parents have offered to help us stay on our feet financially, so we don't have to worry anymore. We're living in the countryside. It's so beautiful, flowers everywhere. I've told you about my powers, so you let me charm the field near the house so it'll bloom all year round…"

"…And your dress…" he murmurs drowsily, falling asleep slowly as he listens to the slow, soft, soothing rhythm of my words. "I know, love. Don't rush it." "Sorry." he murmurs, yawning deeply and settling himself more comfortably against my chest as I continue.

"And everyday, after Johanna and I play in the field, my dress and hair are completely littered with flowers but it doesn't bother you one bit. You just chuckle and kiss me as you brush them out. Then I break it to brush off my dress. Then, you pick me up bridal-style and carry me to the bedroom to show me just how you love me."

I finish with a contented sigh as I slowly pick him up. He lets out a soft, frightened whimper and grips my neck. "No worries, love. I've got you." I whisper, hugging him closer to me. "You know I hate being carried this way." he mumbles in his sleep, snuggling his face in my neck as if searching for solace.

"I know, I know. But if I'd carried you any other way, I'd have hurt you." I murmur as he settles his head in the crook of my neck. As I start up the stairs, I trip, but Ducky and Orli steady me from behind.

"No worries. We've got you." _Thank God it's dark! _I think as a blush creeps into my cheeks. "How chivalrous." Hades sneers. "It would be wise of you not to speak." I whisper angrily as I lay him down and cover him, seeing as he's shivering something awful.

What he's murmuring breaks my heart. "Lucy, it's so cold…so cold." I lie down next to him and pull him close, letting him bury himself in my warmth as the group (Johanna, Toby, Tony, Anthony, Jaime, Will, Orli, Ducky, Kate, Abby, Ziva, Harry and Draco) all gaze at us concernedly.

"Is he dreaming?" Johanna, Toby, Anthony and Jaime chorus, and looks of relief cross their faces when I nod. "Hush, Ben. You're gonna be alright." I whisper comfortingly. "We'll leave you alone, then." ~Next Day~ I'm sitting in an armchair in the parlor, an unopened book in my lap.

_Thank God Ben decided to sleep today! _I think to myself as Johanna walks in. "Morning, Mum. What are you reading?" she asks, hugging me as I move from the chair to the couch, patting the spot next to me while curling my legs under me and opening the book.

"It's called 'Crimson Roses.' It's about a farm girl, Gabrielle Evans. She falls in love with a visiting sailor, Adam Barons." "Oh, that sounds so romantic!" "It is. Would you like me to read it to you?"

"Oh yes, please!" I laugh a little at her eagerness. "Alright." I hear Ben coming down, but ignore him and begin to read. "Chapter One. Mama, hurry up! Gabrielle shouted, for what seemed like the tenth time that morning. I'm coming, Gabrielle. Honestly, be patient! She blushes fiery red, a perfect contrast to her pale skin, honey-blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She was the spitting image of her parents. Everyone said so…"

"What are you reading?" Ben murmurs, still seemingly half-asleep. We both giggle at his slightly disheveled appearance. "Crimson Roses." I answer. "But Dad, you should go back to bed. You still look ill." Johanna says, gazing at him with concern and worry.

"She's right. You look about ready to fall over, love!" "Did you sleep at all last night?" she asks him with a warning pitch to her voice, which makes me laugh. "Not without your mum." "What?" "Hey, Lucy! Tim wants us on set!"

"Alright! Accio costume. Johanna, look after him. If he gets any worse, have someone go and fetch a doctor RIGHT AWAY. Understood?" "Yes, Mum." she says, nodding vigorously. ~A few hours later~ We're in the middle of "God, That's Good!" when my phone rings.

"Hello? Well, what did he say? The what?! Oh God, no! I'll be right home." "What is it, Lu?" Tim and Orli chorus, instantly concerned when they see tears rolling down my cheeks. Orli hugs me tight as I begin sobbing violently.

"Ben…has…the plague…and it's…all my fault!" I wail, my tears soaking his shirt. "Shh, Lucy. It's going to be okay." he says soothingly. "NO, IT WON'T! I'VE SENTENCED HIM TO DEATH, DON'T YOU SEE? AND WHAT'S MORE, WITHOUT HIM, I'LL JUST END UP ON THE STREET AGAIN, NOTHING MORE THAN A HALF-CRAZED BEGGAR WOMAN BEGGING FOR ALMS ON STREET CORNERS!!!!" I scream through my racking sobs.

"Then I guess now wouldn't be a good time to tell you that Mom and Johnny convinced them to take away his link." "NO, IT WOULDN'T!" I storm home, hot tears blurring my vision as I take Ben's hand in mine.

"You're gonna fix this, right?" he asks in a weak whisper. "You bet I am. Dimitri!" "Yeah?" "Did those two also convince the dunces to make him sick?" "Yup. Don't worry, it had NOTHING to do with you."

"Good. I can go kick their high and mighty asses with a clear conscience." I murmur venomously as I cradle Ben tenderly in my arms. His head instantly takes its customary position in the crook of my neck and his arms wrap around it.

"Don't let me go." he whimpers, frightened. "Never again, darling." I whisper, hugging him closer as we head to the Council of the Gods. "Lucy!" Herc calls. "Herc!" I exclaim, gently handing Ben off to Jaime before running into his arms with fresh tears in my eyes.

He holds me for a minute until Jaime says: "Aunt Lucy. He's gone cold." I kneel on the floor. "Lay him in my arms. Thank you." I cradle his head. "Don't you dare close your eyes and leave me here alone." I whisper-plead, but I realize it's futile as his eyes slide shut.

My mother laughs coldly, but stops abruptly when she sees everyone crowding around us to listen to the heartfelt (seemingly) final goodbye of one woman in love to her soul-mate.

Lucy:

There was a barber and his wife

*sniffles, draws shuddering breath*

And he was beautiful.

*quiet sob, tear falls on his cheek. I kiss it off and continue to sing.*

A foolish barber and his wife.

*voice breaks, eyes well with tears*

He was her reason, and her life

*sobs become slightly more noticeable*

And he was beautiful.

*some people watching start crying quietly*

And she was virtuous.

And he was naïve.

As I finish with a broken voice and shattered heart, I lean down to kiss him. I hear my mother whispering: "No, please no." and smirk. Then I lean down the rest of the way and gently connect our lips.

His eyes open and he wraps his arms around my neck. I pull us up off the floor and wrap my arms around his waist. "You saved me." he murmurs against my lips. I smile against his as he runs his fingers through my hair and my hands travel up to the small of his back, slowly deepening the kiss.

"Of course I did. Where would I be without you in my life?" I ask when we pull away and look into each other's eyes. "Honey?" "Yes, Daddy?" He smiles, hugs me and says: "I'm glad everything's alright now."

"Me too, Dad. Me too." I turn toward Johnny, who looks extremely nervous. "I'm sorry. I was jealous and stupid. If he makes you happy, then I'm happy for you. Friends?" I smile softly and open my arms to him.

He runs into them, hugging me tightly. "Of course, darling. The best." I say, smiling brightly. "What's on your mind?" he asks, pulling me closer. I put my head on his shoulder. "It's a surprise." "Ah." "I feel so blessed to have you in my life, Lucy." he murmurs.

"Let's go home." "Wait!" Hera restores Ben's link. "OK, bye." "Would you like to go spend some time together, just us? So I can apologize properly, luv?" he asks, using his Jack Sparrow voice. Ben's jaw drops.

"HE'S Jack Sparrow?" I pretend to swoon into Johnny's arms before giggling and nodding. "Why of course. Whatever did you have in mind?" "Singing in your room?" "Sure. Sounds like fun." "Grab the Sweeney soundtrack. I wanna practice the 'A Little Priest' choreography."

"OK!" Then we dash upstairs and turn 'A Little Priest' on full blast. But then I surprise him by changing it to 'Kiss Me' He gasps. "Lucy, are you sure?" "Let's do this." I say, nodding. (Here's 'Kiss Me' from Sweeney Todd: the Broadway version.)

Lucy:

He means to marry me Monday,  
What shall I do? I'd rather die.  
Johnny:  
I have a plan  
Lucy:  
I'll swallow poison on Sunday,  
That's what I'll do, I'll get some lye.  
Johnny:  
I have a plan  
Lucy :  
Oh, dear, was that a noise?  
Johnny:  
A plan  
Lucy:  
I think I heard a noise.  
Johnny;  
A plan!  
Lucy:  
It couldn't be,  
He's in court,  
He's in court today,  
Still that was a noise,  
Wasn't that a noise?  
You must have heard that  
Johnny:  
Kiss me.  
Lucy:  
Oh, sir...  
Johnny:  
Ah, miss ...  
Lucy:  
Oh, sir ...  
If he should marry me Monday,  
What shall I do? I'll die of grief.  
Johnny:  
We fly tonight  
Lucy:  
'Tis Friday, virtually Sunday,  
What can we do with time so brief?  
Johnny:  
We fly tonight ...  
Lucy:  
Behind the curtain ... quick!  
Johnny:  
Tonight ...  
Lucy:  
I think I heard a click!  
Johnny:  
Tonight!  
Lucy:  
It was a gate!  
It's the gate!  
We don't have a gate.  
Still there was a ... Wait!  
There's another click!  
You must have heard that ...  
Johnny:  
It's not a gate.  
There's no gate,  
You don't have a gate.  
If you'd only listen, miss, and  
Johnny;  
Kiss me!  
Lucy:  
Tonight?  
Johnny:  
Kiss me.  
Lucy:  
You mean tonight?  
Johnny:  
The plan is made.  
Lucy:  
Oh, sir!  
Johnny;  
So kiss me.  
Lucy:  
I feel a fright.  
Johnny:  
Be not afraid.  
Lucy:  
Sir, I did  
Love you even as I  
Saw you, even as it  
Did not matter that I  
Did not know your name.  
Johnny:  
Tonight I'll  
Steal  
You,  
JOHANNA,  
I'll steal you ...  
Johnny:  
It's me you'll marry on Monday,  
That's what you'll do!  
Lucy:  
And gladly, sir.  
Johnny:  
St. Dunstan's, noon.

Lucy:  
I knew I'd be with you one day,  
Even not knowing who you were.  
I feared you'd never come,  
That you'd been called away,  
That you'd been killed,  
Had the plague,  
Were in debtor's jail,  
Trampled by a horse,  
Gone to sea again,  
Arrested by the ...  
Lucy:  
Kiss me!  
Johnny:  
Of course.  
Lucy:  
Quickly!  
Johnny:  
Ah, miss,  
Marry me, marry me, miss,  
Oh, marry me Monday!  
Favor me, favor me  
With your hand.  
Promise,  
Marry me, marry me, please,  
Oh, marry me Monday ...  
Johnny:  
You're sure?  
Lucy:  
Kiss me!  
Johnny:  
I shall!  
Lucy:  
Kiss me!  
Oh, sir ...

"That was amazing! Do you think we could do that together in the concert tomorrow night?" "I don't think Ben would appreciate that very much." Ben bursts in at that moment, eyes ablaze. "Bug off, Barker. Well?"

He's fighting a smirk. "I'd be honored." "Great! Let's practice it with the kisses, then." "There's more than one?" he asks, raising a brow. "Uh-huh. One that Anthony gives Johanna and one that Johanna gives Anthony."

"That's right." We do, and he makes to leave but I stop him. "What?" "How are your bruises?" "Would you like to take a look?" "Please." He takes his shirt off. "Ouch, nice colors." "Yeah, pretty attractive, huh?" he says, blushing and looking at the floor.

I lift his chin so our eyes meet. "Hey. It's not your fault, so don't worry." "You're right. Thanks." "No problem. I moved your stuff into the room two rooms over." He kisses my forehead. "'Night, pet." "Actually, would you care if I came and stayed with you tonight?"

"Not at all. By the way, I'm Sweeney again." "Yes!" I cheer. We get to his room and he flops onto the bed. "This bed is huge! I love it!" "Lucy, can I see you in the parlor?" Ben asks. "Sure, darling." I answer, grinning.

"Do you play piano?" "Yes, I do. Quite well, as a matter of fact." "Play something, please." "Sure, love. Anything special?" "A lullaby." he whispers, smiling softly. "Sure." I sit down at the piano and play a lullaby that my father used to play for me when I was a baby called 'Starlight Song.'

When I finish, he's laying on the couch, snoring softly. "Goodnight, my love." I whisper, kissing his forehead and draping a blanket over him. Just as I start to leave, he gently grabs my wrist. "Stay, please." he murmurs, a tone of desperate pleading in his voice.

"Alright, relax. Scoot over." I whisper, casting a spell on the couch to widen it before lying down next to him and turning to face him. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. "It's okay. I'm not leaving you in this state."

"What do you mean?" "You're still very weak. Sleep now." I whisper, stroking his cheek gently as his eyes close. I listen to his even breaths until the next morning's weak beams of sunlight filter through the curtain.

"Mm…good morning, gorgeous." he mumbles sleepily. "Good morning." I say, getting up. Then I go upstairs and take the pins out of my hair before going into Johnny's room. "Johnny…wake up." I singsong, walking over and tickling him with my hair.

He stirs. "Mm…5 more minutes." I giggle. "Nope! Come on." He pulls the blanket up over his head. "Alright…I do need help with my laces, but I guess I can just go ask Ben." That gets him up. "I'm up!" He ties my laces for me.

"Thank you. Now, do you think I should wear the blue dress or the purple one?" "The blue one. It'll bring out your eyes." "OK, that's a great idea!" I exclaim, rushing across the hall to put it on. Then he changes too and comes out, linking his arm with mine.

"Today's going to be fun." He raises a brow as I say this. "What do you mean?" "Willy sent me a text message last night, saying he'd pop in to see me sometime today." "Ah. Does Ben know?" he asks, smirking knowingly.

I blush. "…Not yet. And there he is now!" I exclaim, the blush fading into a smile as he comes over and hugs me lightly. "…Hey." he murmurs, casting his gaze toward the floor. I lift his chin gently so our eyes can meet.

"Hi. How are you?" I ask, becoming concerned as his eyes turn sad. "Honestly? I've missed you." he admits, hesitantly taking my hands in his. "Me too. Ben, come here!" "Yes, darling?" he asks, getting up but buckling.

"Easy, love. You're still very weak." "I guess you'll just have to hold me tight, then." "That I will." I murmur, wrapping my arms around his waist as he does the same. He kisses me, a bit fiercely, but I don't mind.

As quickly as it escalates, I stop it and sit him back down. "I have company. Relax and stay off your feet today." "Where are you going?" "To spend a little time with Willy. Probably see how he's been since I…ran out on him a few months ago."

"Oh, OK." he mumbles, sadness in his voice and eyes. "Don't worry. I'll be back by noon, I promise." I say, smiling and pecking his lips as Johnny says: "Come on. We got to motor." "Coming!" I singsong, holding my hand out for Willy to take.

He does, smiling a thank-you and saying: "I like your dress. It really brings out your eyes." I chuckle lightly and say: "That was the idea." as we head out. My phone plays 'Kiss Me' and Willy smiles. "You like Sweeney Todd?" he asks.

I nod vigorously. "Love it! It's my most favorite musical ever! Hello? Yes, Severus? No! Minerva said I can bring them back whenever they want. By the looks of things, it isn't happening anytime soon. Goodbye, Severus."

I shut my phone with a somewhat harsh _snap_, making them both flinch. I smile apologetically. "Ex-fiancé. Excuse my attitude." "No problem. Now, what'd you wanna show us?" I grin and take their hands, leading them to a medium-sized rectangular building.

"Welcome…to my studio. Good morning, all!" I shout as we walk in. "Morning, Lucy!" everyone choruses. I turn and smile. "Pretty impressive, huh? Dylan, set up the dance area. We're gonna work on those hip-hop tangos today, which means I have to go change, as do the rest of you. Go on, now!"

I change into a black tango dress with matching high heels and tie my hair up in a ponytail. I walk out and smile to myself as I say: "Oh, bugger! Everyone has a partner except for me!" "I'll do it!" Johnny exclaims eagerly, grinning.

"OK. Go change, then." He does, and we start as 'Dance with Me' blares through the speakers. Willy looks on enviously as Johnny glides and spins me across the room. When we finish, me falling in a perfect dip position in his arms to thunderous applause, I chance a glance at the clock.

Bad idea. "Oh, hell! It's 12:30. I've gotta get home before Ben throttles me!" I exclaim, quickly changing and hurrying home. Johanna practically knocks me over with a very forceful hug as I rush in.

"Oh, Mum! You're okay! We were all worried sick!" she exclaims, eyes welling with tears. "Shh, it's alright love. I'm here now." "Oh my God, Lucy!" I hear Ben exclaim as Johanna moves out of the way and he runs into my arms, worried tears rolling down his cheeks, breaking my heart.

"Oh, Ben…" I breathe. "I thought such awful things, Lu." he breathes shakily, burying his face in my shoulder. "Like what, love?" I ask gently, guiding him to the couch and holding him close as he trembles against me, his tears soaking my shoulder.

"Like what happened before." he manages shakily. "Oh God, Ben. Look at me." When he lifts his head from my shoulder, I cup his face gently and kiss him tenderly. "Do you wanna know why I did what I did?" "I think he knows why, you little vixen."

"SHUT UP, SEV! HE DOESN'T KNOW THE REAL REASON!" "What is it, Lu?" "I was…pregnant…with Turpin's baby, and I couldn't bear it. I'm sorry, my darling." "It's okay. We're together now, and that's all that matters." he murmurs, taking the initiative to kiss me this time, more fiercely and full of need and urgency.

"Ben." I gasp out when he pulls away. "Yes, my love?" I smirk and begin dropping little teasing kisses to his neck, making him emit soft little moans of delight. "Lucy, Lucy. Stop, please." he moans, increasingly louder as I begin nipping as well as kissing.

"Say it. Say you're mine." "Oh…I'm yours. Oh God, I'm yours." "Good. Let's finish this upstairs, then." "Not without shooting the end of the movie first. Don't worry; we moved the special oven-box thing into the bake-house."

"OK. Be back soon, honey." "I'll be waiting, sweetheart." We change and head down there. "OK, we're gonna go from when you scream 'Die! God in Heaven, die!' OK, Lu?" "Got it, Tim!" "Great! Here's Alan! You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." he sighs. Then, he lies on the floor and grabs my dress. "OK. Action!" (Here's the final scene from Sweeney Todd, dialogue and all. I own NOTHING! It all belongs to Tim Burton and DreamWorks.)

Lucy (spoken, while Turpin is clutching dress :)

Die! God in Heaven, die!

*Turpin goes slack as I squeal and rip my leg away, then notice Lucy*

(whispered :) You.

*starts dragging body toward oven when Sweeney bursts in*

Johnny (spoken :)

Why did you scream?

Lucy (spoken, still dragging body :)

Oh. He was clutchin' onto me dress, but he's finished now.

Johnny (spoken :)

I'll take care of it. Open the door. Open the door, I said!

*shoves Lovett toward oven*

Lucy:

*opens oven door, casting firelight on Lucy's body*

Johnny:

*gets ready to drag Turpin and Beadle's bodies, notices Lucy. walks toward her, leaning down and brushing the hair away from her face*

(whispered :) "Don't I know you?" she said.

You knew she lived.

Lucy (spoken :)

I was only thinkin' of you.

Johnny (spoken :)

*looks up at Lovett* You lied to me.

Lucy (sung :)

No, no. Not lied at all.

No, I never lied.

Said she took a poison, she did.

Never said that she died.

Poor thing!

She lived, but it left her weak in the head.

All she did for months was just lie there in bed.

Should've been in hospital, wound up in bedlam instead.

Poor thing!

Better you should think she was dead.

Yes, I lied 'cause I love you!

I'd be twice the wife was, I love you!

Could that thing have cared for you like me?

Johnny (in counterpoint :)

Lucy…I've come home again.

Lucy…Oh, my God!

Lucy…What have I done?

Johnny (singing while backing me into the wall :)

Mrs. Lovett!

You're a bloody wonder.

Eminently practical and yet appropriate, as always.

As you've said repeatedly, there's little point in dwelling on the past!

No, come here, my love!

Not a thing to fear, my love.

What's dead is dead!

Lucy (in counterpoint :)

Do you mean it?

Everything I did, I swear!

Thought it was only for the best!

Believe me!

Can we…still be…married?

Johnny (as we begin waltzing :)

The history of the world, my pet…

Lucy:

Oh, Mr. Todd! Oh, Mr. Todd, leave it to me!

Johnny:

…Is learn forgiveness and try to forget!

Lucy:

By the sea, Mr. Todd, we'll be comfy cozy!

By the sea, Mr. Todd, where there's no one nosy!

Johnny:

And life is for the alive, my dear!

So let's keep living it!

Both:

Just keep living it!

Johnny:

Really living it!

*throws Lovett into oven*

Lucy:

*screams as body is ravaged by flames*

Johnny:

*closes oven as Lovett burns to death, walks over to Lucy's body. drops razor and holds her, beginning to sing sadly*

There was a barber and his wife

And she was beautiful.

A foolish barber and his wife.

She was his reason, and his life

And she was beautiful.

And she was virtuous.

And he was…

*Toby climbs out of sewer as he sings, holding razor. stands behind him and slits his throat, walking away afterwards. We see Sweeney bleeding to death over his wife's body. Pan out & fade to black*

I climb out, covered with black makeup but smiling. "That was SO…MUCH…FUN!" I exclaim, bursting into giggles as Johnny picks me up and spins me around before putting me down and pulling me into a waltz.

"Isn't it always?" "Mm-hmm. I just like saying it is." I explain as he spins me out and lets me spin in front of him before I take his hand and spin back into him. "Well, Mrs. Lovett. You sang beautifully as usual."

I smile and say: "Why, thank you Mr. Todd. As did you." "Lucy!" "Coming, Ben! Tim, can I…?" "Go on. Have him on his knees, gorgeous." He winks as Johnny's jaw drops. "Only for you, Tim. 'Cause I love you."

"Love you too, hon!" "Oh my God! I just realized! We…need…PICTURES!" "I've got my camera!" "Yes! Get one of me and Johnny first!" "OK, ready?" "Wait, wait! Johnny, stage kiss me." "Why?" "It'd be a cute shot." I say, shrugging.

"Plus, when I get the shots and make the trailer, imagine the reviews!" "You're right. And besides, Lucy's very talented with those lips of hers." "Hey, it takes two to tango pal!" He gives me a stage kiss, but we both overdramatize a little.

"Mm…Mr. Todd." "Yes, Mrs. Lovett?" he breathes against my lips. I hear Ben coming down, but don't pull back away from him, just disconnect our lips. "Lucy…OK, what's all over you?" "Charcoal makeup. We just finished filming."

"Well, Timothy's here." "Send him down, then." "I thought we…" "We will. Soon. TIMOTHY, HELENA!" I squeal, group-hugging them. "Is that…?" Timothy breathes, referring to my ring. I smile and nod.

"Uh-huh." "Congratulations. It's beautiful." "Ben's lucky, he is. Have you told your uncle yet?" "No!" "Why not?" "You'll see." "Told me what?" "That…Ben popped the question." I say hesitantly. "WHAT??"

"Now, Uncle Alan! Honestly! I'm 33 years old. I'll marry who I please. I'm going upstairs." "Lucy, you're here?" Ben asks. "Of course." "But I thought…" I put my finger to his lips before replacing it with my own and kissing him passionately.

He eagerly responds as I wave a hand in the direction of the door, causing it to slam shut and lock itself. He pulls the first layer of my costume off as I tangle my hands in his wild jet-black hair and he nips my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

I grant it and his tongue searches almost desperately for mine. "I'm here. Be patient." "Why?" "Listen." Then, he hears the footsteps and groans exasperatedly. "My God. You told him?" "Had no choice, love. Go away, Uncle Alan!"

We hear the deadbolt unlock and Ben pulls me closer. "How in the world did he do that?" "Where do you think I learned how?" "Ah, that explains a lot." I smirk, but it changes to an "o" of surprise when he nips my neck, just as my uncle walks in with…Nellie…? on his arm.

"This woman says she knows you." I nod as we put our foreheads together and he murmurs: "You taste amazing." "Mm…not as good as you, my sweet." "Ahem." "Out, Nellie. I'm busy." Ben murmurs, pulling the rest of my dress off and guiding me to the bed, kissing me everywhere all the while.

"Oh, come on! You two could at least pretend to wonder!" "Nope, out. Unless you want us to be extremely passionate in front of you, I would…leave." I whisper, kissing Ben's freshly exposed chest as she storms out, completely red-faced.

I work my way back up to his lips, feeling his pants tighten against my abdomen as I do. "Take them off, Ben. I wanna feel you inside me." I murmur low in his ear, causing him to shiver as I reach down and do it for him.

After they're off, I throw them across the room and they hit the wall with a resounding thump. Then he enters me and begins thrusting slowly, but quickly picks up speed. In 20 minutes, we've both climaxed and are red-faced and drenched with sweat, but inexplicably happy.

"I saw your aura." I smile when he says this. "Mum, can we come in?" Toby, Johanna, Harry and Draco chorus. "Just a minute, all!" we call back, frantically redressing. Just as I finish retying the scrunchie that was in my hair, Ben unlocks and opens the door.

Harry speaks first. "Nellie doesn't believe that you used to sing Sour Kangaroo for me when I was little!" "Oh, she doesn't, does she? You remember how to play it on piano?" He nods vigorously. "Sev refreshed my memory."

"Good, come on, then." Ben murmurs in my ear: "Can I be Horton?" I nod. "Of course." We go into the parlor, Nellie smirking at us expectantly. But it fades when I clap twice and say: "I need Wickershams and Bird Girls here, please."

"Gertrude and Mayzie too, right?" Kate asks. "Mm-hmm." "Mum, here's your costume!" Johanna exclaims, handing it to me. "Thanks, honey. Can Tony and Ducky come body-block me, please?" "On it." they chorus.

I burst into very loud giggles when I hear Ducky murmur: "Tony, be a gentleman. That means no peeking." "Ha ha. Very funny, Duck." I change quickly and Harry starts playing "Biggest Blame Fool."

(Here's 'Biggest Blame Fool' from Seussical: the musical. I OWN NOTHING!)

Lucy:

Humpf! ... Humpfed a voice.  
'Twas a sour kangaroo,  
and the young kangaroo in her pouch said:

Melody:  
"Humpf"

Lucy:  
Too!

Lucy:  
Why that speck is as small as the head of a pin.  
A person on that? Why there never has been!  
(She laughs derisively)  
You're the biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool  
And I don't care who I tell. The biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool,

Melody:  
And I think so as well!

Lucy:  
Maybe I'm nasty, maybe I'm cruel  
But you're the biggest blame fool

Melody:  
In the Jungle of Nool.

Ben:  
It's true. Please believe me! I tell you sincerely  
My ears are quite keen and I heard him quite clearly  
I know there's a person down there. And what's more,  
quite likely there's two.  
Even three.  
Even four!

(The WICKERSHAM BROTHERS enter - a trio of monkeys up to mischief)

Tony:  
Ha! Laughed a voice!

Orli and Johnny:  
Ha! Laughed some others!

Wickershams:  
Ha! Ha! Ha! Laughed the Wickersham brothers!

(They dance with glee.)

Oh, he's the biggest blame fool  
In the Jungle of Nool  
And monkeys like us should know.

Lucy:  
No, no, no, no!

Wickershams:  
We've been out on a limb  
Lookin' down on him-

Orli:  
And he's fat!

Tony:  
He's dumb!

Johnny:  
He's slow!

Lucy:  
Uh huh!

Sour Kangaroo & Wickershams:  
Elephants ain't too swift as a rule  
But he's the biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool.  
'Cause he's talkin' to a speck - talkin' to a speck -  
To a speck of dust

Johnny:  
Blame fool in the Jungle of Nool

Wickershams & Bird Girls & Sour Kangaroo:  
Talkin' to a speck  
Talkin' to a speck -  
To a speck of dust!

Johnny:  
Blame fool in the Jungle of Nool

Sour Kangaroo:  
R-e-s-p-e-c-k!  
Oh, please! Take that speck away!

All:  
Did you hear? Did you hear? Did you, did you hear?

Bird Girls:  
Through the jungle, the news quickly flew.

All:  
Did you hear? Did you hear?  
Did you, did you hear?

Bird Girls:  
He talks to a dust speck!  
It's on Channel Two!

(THE BOY instantly envisions the whole scene on TV.  
THE CAT IN THE HAT now plays a TALK SHOW HOST of the "sympathetic" variety,  
a la Sally Jesse Raphael, microphone in hand.)

Ducky (as TALK SHOW HOST)  
Our topic today is "Psychic elephants who hear voices.'  
Whaddaya think, folks...  
Is the elephant off his trunk?  
We'll he right back with "speck", "clover", "dust", "neighbor", 'who'....

(CAT holds the microphone to the clover for a beat)

Nothing! Stay tuned - we'll be right back!

(The CAT now interviews GERTRUDE MCFUZZ, a plain bird with a one-feather tail)

All:  
Biggest blame fool  
In the Jungle of Nool

Abby:  
I'm Gertrude McFuzz, and I live right next door.  
He's never done anything crazy before.

All:  
Biggest blame fool  
In the Jungle of Nool

Abby:  
He's always been friendly and loyal and kind.  
I just don't believe Horton's out of his mind!

All:  
Did you hear? Did you hear?  
Did you, did you hear?

(The glamorous and flamboyant MAYZIE LA BIRD is now interviewed)

Kate:  
I'm Mayzie La Bird  
And I live in that tree.

All:  
Did you hear? Did you hear? Did you, did you hear?

Kate:  
Enough about Horton. Let's talk about me!

Kate, Bird Girls:  
Let's talk about, talk about,  
Talk about, talk about...  
Me!

All (except Ben & Abby)  
Talkin' to a speck  
Talkin' to a speck  
To a speck of dust

Johnny, Lucy:  
Blame fool in the Just a fool, just a fool  
Jungle of Nool Just a fool

All (except Ben & Abby)  
Talkin' to a speck  
Talkin' to a speck  
To a speck of dust

Johnny, Lucy:

Blame fool in the Fool!  
Jungle of Nool

Ben:  
I just have to save them, because after all  
A person's a person no matter how small.

Ben & Abby:  
A person's a person no matter how...

(Their intimate moment is interrupted by the others)

All (except Ben & Abby)  
Biggest blame fool  
In the Jungle of Nool  
He's the worst we ever saw!

Bird Girls:  
Tellin' lies, makin' jokes

Wickershams:  
It's an elephant hoax!

Jaime, Wickershams, Bird Girls:  
Brother, that's against the law!

Lucy, Bird Girls, Wicks, Jaime, Kate:  
Breakin' the peace, creatin' a fuss!

Lucy:  
Somebody's thinkin' different than us!

All (except Ben & Abby)  
Biggest blame fool  
In the Jungle of

All, Lucy:  
Nool, Nool, Nool! (riffs)  
In the Jungle of Nool, Nool, Nool!  
In the Jungle of Nool, Nool, Nool!

When we hit our end pose, Nellie's jaw hits the floor. I smirk, as does Ben. "Believe now?" we chorus, leaning in for a kiss. She nods stiffly as Harry comes over for a hug. "You've still got it, Mum."

"Thanks, love." "Body-block?" Tony and Ducky chorus. "Please. Then I can teach the girls that routine for 'Hot n Cold' tonight." "Ay-yi-yi." Nellie mutters. Ben and I glare at her. I change into a tight black tank top that exposes my abdomen and matching skinny jeans.

Ben growls seductively and I laugh. "Can't ever get enough, can you?" "Not when you're dressed like that." "So, did you knock your precious angel up yet, Mr. T?" Nellie asks, shooting me an arrogant smirk.

A flash of rage appears in his eyes and I murmur: "Easy, love. Just ignore her. But, give me a razor." He does, and I turn on her, giving her a warning in a low and menacing voice. "Say anything like that ever again, and you're as good as dead. I took your life once. I can do it again."

She nods frantically, extremely frightened. Then I hand the razor back to him and he comes over and laces our hands together. ~Later~ I'm heading to our bedroom when I hear soft crying coming from Nellie's room.

I knock. "Nellie? It's Lucy. Can I come in?" "No, I don't want you to see me like this!" "Like what, dear?" (A/N: Let's just say for the sake of things that Nellie's a bit younger than me. OK?) "A crying…jealous…bitch!"

I open the door slowly and see Nellie's face is tear-stained and her eyes are red and puffy from crying. "Oh…Nellie." I whisper as she rushes over, her eyes asking me for a hug but her body too frightened to touch mine.

She is immensely surprised, but happy when I usher her into my arms with fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. "Hold me, like you used to when I was upset." "Sure thing…little sis." (That's right. Nellie and I are related in my story. Don't like it? Too bad!)

She lets me hold her close with her face buried in my shoulder, just like when we were younger. "I'm wondering, Lulu…" "Yeah, Nell-Nell?" "Was your life ever NOT perfect?" "Trust me. Been there, done that. Don't EVER wanna go back!"

She has the cutest surprised look on her face. "Really?" "Mm-hmm. In fact, about a year or so ago, I had a husband who I thought loved me but really just wanted to use me for sex." "WHAT?" "Relax! I've already taught him enough of a lesson."

"Lucy?" "Yeah, Nell?" "Do you think you could…teach me those routines?" she asks with a nervous look in her eyes, as though I'll say no. I smile reassuringly. "Of course. Which one first?" "'Wannabe', definitely."

We bring my CD player and dancing clothes into her room, shut the door, change and turn it on full blast. I'm teaching her a particularly difficult move involving a one-footed spin when there's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, Nell. You keep practicing that move." "OK." I open it and am greeted by the guys, all yawning and grumbling with annoyed looks on their faces. "Did we wake you?" "Um…YEAH!" "TOO BAD!" we chorus.

I spot a new, but familiar face in the crowd. "Jethro!" I exclaim as he runs over and hugs me tight, twirling me a little. Then he realizes what song's playing and laughs. "Our song." "Yup, do you wanna dance?"

"Sure." We dance, Jethro's arms around my waist and mine around his neck. All NCIS people's jaws drop. "Our boss…" Tony and Jimmy start. "…Can dance?" Kate, Abby and Ziva finish. I notice Nellie yawn out of the corner of my eye.

"Alright, all. Back to bed. We need sleep because tomorrow…we start wedding planning!" "Goodnight, Lucy." Jethro murmurs, hugging me. "Goodnight, Jethro." Then, my sisterly instincts kick in. "Alright, Nell. Time for bed."

She pouts. "Aw, come on Lu! Just a bit longer?" "No. Tomorrow we start wedding planning, and I'm gonna need your help." "When?" "June 15." "That far off?" she asks, yawning. I smile as she lies down with her head on my chest, the same way we would lay when she'd had a nightmare.

Her eyes flutter shut as I hold her close. "Thanks, guys." ~About 3:00 AM~ I haven't fallen asleep yet, and I suddenly hear soft guitar coming from…Willy's room? When I hear what he's playing, I have to fight back a gasp.

I slip out from underneath Nellie and head down the hall to his room. ~Willy's room, his POV~ I'm playing one of Lucy's songs, 'Torn.' _God, I hope she can't hear me! _I think nervously. Just then, I hear a knock at the door.

"Willy? It's me. Can I come in?" she asks, in a tone so gentle that I give an affirmative answer without a second thought. "Yes, you can." She opens the door, smiling. ~Regular POV~ "You play beautifully." I murmur, walking in and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Lucy?" I hear Ben's groggy voice call my name and smile. "In here, love." I call softly, and he instantly appears in the doorway, his arms and eyes beckoning for me. "Come to bed. I can't sleep without you beside me, my angel. You keep the awful nightmares away."

"I can't sleep without you either, my darling. Come on, bed. You look exhausted." "I am." he murmurs drowsily, yawning deeply. I apparate us into our bedroom and lay down on the bed as Ben cuddles close to me and snuggles his face in my neck, as though he were searching for comfort.

"What's the matter, darling?" "A nightmare…no, flashback I had before I came looking for you." "What was it?" "I can't say. It…hurt too much." he says softly, tears welling in his eyes. "OK, OK. It's alright, my love. We don't have to talk about it." I murmur soothingly.

We lay there, and I can see the love reflected in his eyes, even as they drift closed. So do mine, and I fall asleep with my soul-mate in my embrace.

TBC =)


	19. My Angel of Music

Chapter 20 of I Won't Say…I'm In Love

~Ben's POV~ I wake up with my darling Lucy's head on my chest and a huge grin appears on my face, which she returns immediately. "Glad to see you're in a good mood this morning." she says with a laugh, kissing me sweetly before getting up, or trying to, seeing as I say: "Lucy, let's just lay here a bit longer."

She smiles and nods. "OK, as long as you promise to look in a mirror when we do get up." It's my turn to smile and nod now. "Alright, I will, darling." She puts her head in the crook of my neck and murmurs: "I felt your hand on my stomach last night."

I blush and murmur: "Uh-huh. Is that a bad thing?" She strokes my cheek and says: "Of course not, angel. There's no shame in being a loving father-to-be." "The pregnancy's progressing without hitches, right?" I ask, the concern embarrassingly obvious in my voice.

"Yes, darling. Now, are you hungry?" she asks. I nod and reluctantly let her get up. I notice that her nightgown is see-through and give a little wolf-whistle. "You like what you see?" she asks, giving me a coy little smirk.

"Oh, yeah." I murmur huskily. ~Regular POV~ "Good. It's all yours." I murmur, my voice equally seductive as he kisses me. Then he looks in the mirror and does a double take. "How in the world…? I look 15 years younger!"

"That's because it wasn't age, love. It was Ursula's link." "Oh…breakfast?" "Let's go!" ~Kitchen~ "I brought doughnuts!" "Thanks, Duck!" "And…congratulations, Lucy." he says softly, pecking my forehead.

"Thanks. I'm naming you uncle." "Why not god-Tony, right?" I giggle as I take a bite of my doughnut. "However did you guess?" Tony and Nellie come down the stairs then, hand-in-hand. "Morning, you two."

"Morning." "So…Lulu, when's the wedding?" Ducky asks. "June 15th, and I'm due June 1st." He almost spits out his coffee in shock. "D-due? Y-you mean y-y-you're…?" "Uh-huh. Isn't it wonderful?" I ask as Ben pulls me up from the table and into the living room.

Then he pulls me into his arms and says, in a perfectly audible voice: "Dance with me, my darling." He plugs my I-pod into the dock and sets it on shuffle as I nod. As we dance, I hear Nellie say: "They have amazing dance chemistry."

Ben dips me and says: "Can we still…?" I shake my head. "Mm-mm. Not until after they're born." "Aw." "I know, but sacrifices must be made. Such is life, my sweet." I say, sighing dramatically as I spin into him.

Johnny chuckles sleepily from the couch. "Oh, the drama." I giggle. "Shut up." "Why is everyone up? It's like, 7:00 a.m." Orli groans. "That reminds me: the sun will be rising soon. Who wants to come outside with me and watch it?"

"We will." Ben, Tony and Nellie chorus. "Great! I'll just have to go change quick. Be right back!" Ben follows me upstairs. "How about the red dress?" "That…I kiss him…is a great idea!" "Yeah, you look amazing in red…in more ways in one, my love." he murmurs, kissing my hand before I leave to change.

I do, and then the four of us head outside to watch the sun rise. "I thought you lost that bloodlust." I comment as we come back inside. "I did. I just like making you…shiver." he explains, whispering the last word directly in my ear.

"Ooh, Ben. Don't do that! You know we can't…" He puts a finger to my lips. "Talk to Rhea so we can." he says, keeping his voice barely above a whisper, making Eris turn green with envy as I nod. ~Upstairs~ (A/N: I'm starting in the middle of the conversation, just FYI.)

"Rhea, can you do anything?" I ask. She nods and snaps her fingers. "There." "Thanks!" I head to our bedroom, only to find Ben waiting with baited breath. "We're set." I say, shutting and double-locking the door from the outside behind myself.

~A few minutes later~ "Hey! You two enjoying yourselves in there?" Nellie asks, an annoyed edge to her voice. "Please! Don't…mm, faster…shove that at me! I heard you and Tony earlier!" I call out, a smirk of triumph crossing our faces as she walks away.

All too soon, he pulls out and rolls gently off of my sweat-soaked form. "God, I missed that. I feel so complete when we're joined, sweetheart." I say, kissing him swiftly as he blushes slightly. "As do I, my darling." he mumbles, running a hand through my hair absent-mindedly.

"Something on your mind, love?" "You'll think it's silly." "No, I won't; tell me." I say, my voice soft and encouraging. "It feels a bit strange to…love again." I laugh softly. "I know exactly how you feel, my sweet." I whisper, kissing his cheek and nestling into his side.

Then I look at the clock and squeal a bit. "I have to go!" "Wait, slow down. Where?" "Dinner with Ducky." I explain as I put on the outfit he gave me for our friendship anniversary. "Why?" "We feel like it, and he's helping me shoe shop from a catalog."

"Have fun." "I promise I'll be back in at least an hour." I say, making an "x" over my heart and kissing him slowly and thoroughly before gathering up my skirts and heading out. "Don't rush on my account!" he calls after me.

~With Ducky~ "Ducky, this is absolutely wonderful!" I exclaim as he pulls my chair out for me, blushing as he does so. ~As we eat~ "Well, what about those?" he asks, pointing to a particularly pretty pair with VERY high heels.

"Cute! So, should I?" "Absolutely! They'd match perfectly!" "You're right." Then, I hear soft music playing and the next thing I know, he's asking me to dance. "Sure." I say softly, placing my hand in his. As we sway slowly to the music, he says: "I've noticed that your friend…Orli, is it? …I've noticed he doesn't dance."

"That's because he doesn't know how." I whisper in his ear. "Has he ever admitted this?" "Only to me, and he made swear never to tell anyone." I explain as I spin into him, causing my skirts to float up around me.

He dips me and murmurs: "Jethro wanted me to ask you if you'd like to help us with a case…acting as my lover." "Sure! I'll just have to get Ben to play along." ~Later, with Ben~ "No, no way! I couldn't do that for a month!"

"Love, please!" "NO! I've heard of La Grenouille! (sp?) What if he manages to shoot you or-or kidnap you…or worse?" He finishes in a whisper, his eyes pleading and tear-filled as we rush into each other's arms and he cries softly on my shoulder.

"Hush, my darling." I whisper soothingly. "I just can't lose you." he whispers through his tears. "You don't HAVE to do this, Lu." Ducky and Jethro chorus. "I know. But he needs to be stopped." "Lu, you're pregnant! Think about the twins!"

"Jethro, don't coddle me! You forget, I'm acting as DUCKY'S lover, so I'll be in the ME's lab for almost the entire case! DUH!" "Oh…yeah." he murmurs, a slight tinge coming to his cheeks. "OH! Here's something I never thought I'd see: the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs, blushing!"

"Can it, Tobias." he mumbles, his blush increasing and a scowl forming on his face. I run over and Tobias wraps his arms around me, hugging me. "Hey. Congratulations on both the twins and successfully pissing your mom off."

I giggle. "Thank you on both accounts…Toby." "Reserved for yours and my wife's use only, my little Lulu love-stone." "Excuse me while I gag." Tony and Jethro murmur. Nellie and I shoot them looks respectively as he releases me.

"So, who's the lucky guy? Nice dress, by the way." "Thanks. Ooh!" He surprises me by sneaking behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and picking me up. When he puts me down again, I say: "I missed your playful side, Tobias."

"He has a playful side?" Jethro asks, clearly surprised. "Yup. Especially in college, when I ended up drunk and playing stripper for a bunch of equally drunk idiot frat boys who, in their alcohol-clouded states of mind, wanted nothing more than to fuck…me…senseless."

Ben clears his throat, a bit annoyed. "You gonna introduce me, baby?" "Oh, yes! Where are my manners? Tobias, this is my fiancé Ben. Ben, this is FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell." "Pleasure." they chorus, shaking hands.

Then Ben asks: "So, you've known my Lucy since college?" "Elementary school, actually." Tobias admits, smiling in my direction and holding out his hand, which I take. "Nice rock." he murmurs enviously.

"Don't be jealous…of this one, at least. You should see my old one." "Should I show him?" Nellie asks, smirking. I nod. His jaw drops. "How? Who?" "Me." a familiar voice murmurs. "Severus! What are you doing here?" I ask, my tone stiff.

"I've come for the boys." he says by way of explanation. "We're staying with Mum!" "We can't leave her now!" Draco exclaims. "And why is that?" "…I'm pregnant." I admit. "You can't be serious!" "Oh, but I am. June 1st. I'm only about three weeks along."

"Oh, Lucy!" "Yeah, Johnny?" He turns his back to me and says: "Hop on, sweetheart!" "OK!" I get on his back and he spins us around. When we stop and I hop down, he takes me in his arms and we waltz a little and softly sing 'A Little Priest' together.

"What the hell…you're Mrs. Lovett?" Toby and Jethro chorus. I nod. "Does that come as a surprise?" Johnny and I ask. They nod dumbly. "Mrs. Lovett, Tim needs a few more kiss shots." Johnny murmurs, taking my hand as I spell my costume on and he into his.

Then we head into the parlor and Tim gives us instructions. "Okay you two, I wanna see your seductive sides. Give it to me! If it involves shedding clothes, so be it." "Close the door. I've got a completely brilliant idea." I say instantly as Tim closes the door and locks it.

"What's your idea?" "Johnny, take off your stock, vest, and shirt." He does this as I strip down to my corset. "On the couch." I whisper, my voice coming out unintentionally seductive. I can tell that his knees have gone weak because I have to catch him.

"Bottom or top?" I ask, my voice nothing more than a seductive purr. _Fuck trying to mask it! I want him/her! _we think simultaneously as I steady him and he walks over to the couch and lies down. "Like this?" he asks softly as I settle myself atop him, growling a little when I purr: "Exactly, Mr. T. Now kiss me, you fool."

He does and I tangle my hands in his hair, returning it with twice the heat and passion. "Beautiful! Now flip her, Johnny!" "Wait, I'm not done yet." I pant as I continue to kiss down his neck and into his upper chest, the urge to explode in a perfectly intense orgasm becoming increasingly stronger as he whimpers softly.

"God, you're gorgeous." I murmur as I work my way back up to his lips. "God, Lu. Oh, crap! Vanessa's coming!" "Accio costumes!" I shout just as the door begins to unlock. In steps the former brunette, now a bottle blonde.

She glares at me icily, which I return. "Johnny baby!" she squeals, rushing to hug him. He gets up and returns it stiffly. "Something wrong, honey?" she asks. "Nah, just working…and I_ really_ wanna get back to it." he explains, smiling at me and taking my hand.

"I heard a camera. Need any stand-ins Tim?" "It's Mr. Burton to you, and no." he snaps coldly. As she stalks off and the door relocks, I spell our stuff off again and Johnny murmurs: "Pet, I am going to make you scream."

"Can't wait, love." I whisper as he straddles me and starts by kissing my lips gently and putting a hand in my hair. "Thank God I soundproofed the room." I whisper breathily when we break the kiss to catch our breath.

Now he's hungrily kissing the crook of my neck, his hand still tangled in my hair as I murmur: "Legs up. I need you closer to me, my darling." I hear the camera clicking quietly, but it seems miles away. Right now, in this moment, all that matters is Johnny and I being together.

He obeys and begins trailing kisses from my neck to an exposed area of my chest. "I gotta get this damn corset off if you wanna kiss anything lower, baby." I purr and he swallows hard. "Are you going hard?" I ask innocently and chuckle softly when he nods and mumbles: "Hell yeah."

"Good. What do you say we move upstairs, then?" "Let's go." he whispers. I apparate us into the bedroom, me in Johnny's arms. He undoes his trousers and I see that he wasn't kidding: he was hard as a rock!

"Hmm, this is gonna be fun. What do you say? You ready to show the little cutie doll that it's over between you two?" "Mm, she can see for herself." he mumbles against my lips and, as if on cue, Vanessa bursts in, her expression contorted with a mixture of rage, hurt, and disbelief.

"You're choosing that damned slut over me? Well, you know what? Fine! You can have her! WE'RE THROUGH!" she screeches and continues to rant on about how she can't believe what an idiot he's being and they were meant to be and stuff like that.

We weren't really paying attention. "You are so beautiful." he murmurs as he kisses between my breasts. ~With Harry and Draco, Harry's POV~ "You did WHAT?" I scream as Draco just stands there, arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face.

"I 'accidentally' slipped a few drops of that Desire Potion into their bottled waters. You said you wanted to test it." "Not. On. Them! What if Ben comes home early and sees those two fucking each other senseless? You didn't even **think** about that, did you?" I ask, scowling.

His face falls. "No…I guess I didn't." "Do you ever? God, you can be such a mother-fucking idiot sometimes, Draco Malfoy!" "Besides, she can't be with Ben! She has Dad!" he exclaims, trying to justify what he's just done.

"That's not the point! The point is, she doesn't love Dad anymore. She loves Ben…but you might've just destroyed that." ~Back to us~ We're both naked and sweat-drenched, but happy. He's curled against my chest and I'm lulling him to sleep by rubbing his back and humming softly.

"Those boys are in so much trouble." I whisper to myself, smiling softly as Johnny falls asleep and nestles into my embrace. _Why oh why doesn't this feel like a complete and total mistake?_ I ask myself as I go downstairs to confront the boys.

"Harry! Draco! Front and center!" "Now you've done it." I hear Harry mutter. "Alright, boys. Which one of you slipped it?" "…I did." Draco admits, blushing. "Well two things then. Number one: studying only, no spells for a month."

"And number two?" they ask, Harry excited and Draco dreading. "…Thank you." "What?" Harry exclaims as Draco and I hug. "You heard her." "That's right, Harry love." "Mum, are you **sure** that potion's worn off?"

"I'm sure, and amazingly enough, what just happened…doesn't feel like a mistake, to either of us." "Especially not to me." a voice murmurs, making me shiver. "Ooh, Mr. Todd…" "Mm, Mrs. Lovett…" He sweeps me off my feet and carries me back upstairs.

"Did Tim tell you about…?" "Yeah, he did. I said yes." "Alright!" he exclaims, picking me up and twirling me round. "We're gonna have to keep 'us' a secret." "I know." he murmurs as he puts me down, takes my hand, and kisses it.

"Why doesn't this feel…wrong?" he asks me. "I don't know, but let's not think. Let's just…be." We settle ourselves in the bed again, Johnny's head in the crook of my neck. "Care to explain?" "Ben!" Johnny comes to the rescue.

"Vanessa just broke up with me, and being the amazing sweetheart she is, Lucy volunteered to help me through it." As he says it, he manages to whip up some pretty convincing tears. "Shh, hush or you're gonna work yourself into another state." I whisper as I hold him gently and rock him slightly.

"Oh…then why are you…?" "Ask Tim." I say, gently brushing Johnny's hair from his eyes. "C'mon, Lu." "I can't. He's been crying since it happened and still hasn't stopped." "Really? Shame…let's go." "You know what? No, and just for that, he gets to hear 'Connected.'"

"Sounds special. What is it?" "A song I wrote years ago…for you, actually." "But…Lucy! It's **our** song!" "Mm-hmm…until you did that." "Sing away." "Alright. You okay now?" "Mm-hmm, just keep rocking me. I like it. It makes me feel safe."

"You got it." (Here's 'Connected' by Katharine McPhee.)

Lucy:

I'm blind folded on this carriage ride that they call life  
keep trying to make it through that next turn knuckles white and holdin' tight  
so here I go  
taking a curve  
but I know that I'm never alone  
I think of you  
and how you never let me go

I feel connected (connected)  
Protected (protected)  
Its like you sitting right, with me all the time  
You hear me (you hear me)  
You're near me (you're near me)  
And everything else gonna be alright  
Cause nothing can break this…nothing can break this  
Nothing can break this tie…connected  
Ooh…Connected inside

It's not an accident  
The time we spend apart  
But now we're so close  
I can always find you  
Right here in my heart

You've given me something I need  
And I don't ever want it to end  
Because of you  
I know I've found my strength again

*Chorus

Every time that I breathe  
I can feel the energy  
Reaching out flowing through  
You to me and me to you  
Wake or dream walk or stand  
You are everywhere I am  
Separate souls unified  
Touching at the speed of...LIGHT  
Oh LIGHT…  
Oh YEAH…

*Chorus

Connected  
Connected inside  
Connected

"You wrote that for me?" "Mm-hmm. You're special to me, and we have a connection that no one and nothing can break." I rock him until he falls asleep and I hear someone shout "Tony's been shot!" _Oh, God! Nellie better not have heard that! _I think to myself as I scramble out of bed and bolt downstairs.

As I rush into the living room, I see Tony bleeding from a gunshot wound to his side. "Oh, God! Everyone out!" "But Lu…" "NOW!" I scream as I rush over and kneel at his side, fighting back tears. "You're gonna be alright…I promise. I'll fix this or I'll relinquish my immortality and die trying."

"Wow, you're serious about this." a weak voice murmurs. "Tony! Oh thank God you're still alive!" I exclaim. "Yeah…but I got hit pretty hard." he says, wincing in pain. "Thank God the bullet didn't go in far. I should be able to pull it out. Hold your breath."

He does, and I yank it out quick. "…Ouch." "Got it, the tough little bugger! Now lie still while I go get some…" "Here you go, Mum!" "Well…thank you, Toby! Can you go get some gin too, then?" He nods. I spell in a bucket of warm water and clean off all the blood.

Then I clean the wound with gin and cover it up. I cast a quick spell over it and say: "There, you should be completely fine by morning." "Thanks, Lucy." "No problem, rest now tough guy. I'm going out to find La Grenouille and shoot the unlucky bastard down myself."

"Ben and Jethro won't let you." "Damn straight we won't!" "Look Jethro, at least I've had the courage to face him alone." "You calling me a coward, Barker?" "Maybe. I. Am…Leroy." I say, suddenly pulling him to me and kissing him quickly and Ben too.

Ben gets lost in the moment and whispers "My beautiful wife." into my mouth. "OK, OK. I won't go." I concede as Ben yawns. "C'mon, upstairs." "I'm sorry for being jealous." "It's alright. Johnny and I did have sex, but under the influence of Desire Potion."

"Oh. Hey, do you think he'd mind a threesome until the wedding? I can you tell two have feelings for each other, and that way we'd all be happy." "Seriously? Oh my God, that'd be perfect! Besides, we've done that before so…"

"I heard the agreement, and I'm onboard." "Thanks, guys. Now, what do you say we make it official?" I ask, giving them both a seductive smile. "On the bed." they growl. "Lu, help me with this?" Ben asks, his voice low and husky.

"Just tear it off, love. I'll mend it all up tomorrow." Then they climb in beside me and ask: "First crack?" "Ben, definitely. Have at me, sweetheart." "With pleasure, my darling." He starts out gentle, his lips against mine and his hands in my hair.

But soon, it becomes more urgent as he asks for entrance, which I grant, and we explore each other's mouths, our tongues dancing heatedly. We both moan softly until he pulls away and starts trailing warm, soft kisses all the way down my neck to just before my breasts.

He looks up at me and whispers: "God, I forgot I could do things like this." "Does it scare you?" I pant, my aura beginning to peek out as he shakes his head and smirks. "On the contrary love, I quite like it." Johnny suddenly caresses my small baby bump and kisses it.

"Johnny?" "Hmm?" "Would you like to discuss the prospect of a three-way marriage?" "Not unless I can propose to you properly, my sweet." "Hmm, I'd like to see you beat mine." Ben mutters. "Sing that one part of 'Love Story' before Romeo." "OK."

Romeo save me

I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head?

I don't know what to think

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said:

What happens next is like the end of a fairytale. Johnny gets in front of me, gets down and becomes my Romeo.

Marry me Juliet

You'll never have to be alone

I love you

And that's all I really know

I talked to your dad

Go pick out a white dress

It's a love story

Baby just say…

As he sings, he pulls out a silver velvet box and opens it. Inside is the most beautiful engagement ring I've ever seen: a simple silver band adorned with alternating sapphires and rubies. "Oh…my…God. Yes! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!!" I squeal, throwing my free arm around his neck and kissing him with explosive passion.

"You realize that no one is going to approve of this." they murmur as they both kiss me, Johnny on the lips and Ben up my arm. "Screw them, then." I manage to say. "So, we tell them tomorrow, then?" they ask, smirking.

"Oh, definitely." ~Next Morning~ "You're doing WHAT?" my uncle yells, absolutely livid. "Shut up before you wake them!" I hiss. "Too late." two drowsy voices mumble from the stairs. I'm greeted by the most adorable sight ever: Ben and Johnny trying desperately to wake up, both rubbing their eyes and yawning.

"Aw. Morning, boys." "It's early yet. Come back to bed with us." "Alright, but after we tell everyone." "You. Will. Not. Go Through. With This." he murmurs through clenched teeth. "Yes I will, and I will do it with or without your blessing."

"Why?" "All you've ever done to my romances is tear them apart. Try supporting one for once. Guys, we have news!" We tell them, and Nellie of course, asks us to prove it. We're only too happy to oblige.

Ben kisses my lips and Johnny stands behind me and kisses my neck. "Mm…you better not start sucking." "Oops…too late." (The following conversation between my papa, Ben, Johnny and I happens in French. But I'm writing it in English.)

"I will not stand for this!" "Papa!" "Lucy, what are you thinking, marrying two men like some whore!" "I'm not a whore, Papa! I'm in love, and I just happen to be in love with two men." "Alex, let her be."

"Merci, mama!" (Back to English) "Oh Helena, check out the rock!" "Mm…not fair!" she whines and I giggle as Ben murmurs: "Can the daddies feel their babies now?" "Of course. Johnny left, Ben right." "They're kicking up a storm."

"Really? I don't feel a thing." "Lucy! So it's true!" "Hermione, Remus, Sirius! What a surprise!" I exclaim, hugging them each in turn. "Is that…a baby bump?" Remus and Sirius ask with raised eyebrows.

"That it is." After we catch up for a bit, we move into the parlor, Hermione shooting us death glares as Johnny and Ben both choose a spot on my neck and set to kissing it. "You are so beautiful." they murmur against my skin.

"And if I'm so beautiful, that would make you two downright gorgeous." I murmur, kissing them both and causing them to emit soft sighs into my mouth. My uncle sighs ashamedly, shaking his head. "To each their own, I suppose." Severus murmurs.

"Lucy, do you still sing Elphaba?" Remus asks. "I do. Would you like me to?" "Mm-hmm." "OK." (Here's 'I'm Not That Girl' from Wicked.)

Lucy:

Hands touch, eyes meet.

Sudden silence, sudden heat

Hearts leap in a giddy whirl.

He could be that boy.

But I'm not that girl.

Don't dream too far.

Don't lose sight of who you are.

Don't remember that rush of joy.

He could be that boy.

I'm not that girl.

Every so often, we long to steal

To the land of what-might-have-been.

But that doesn't soften the ache we feel

When reality sets back in.

Blithe smile, lithe limb

She who's winsome, she wins him.

Gold hair with a gentle curl

That's the girl he chose.

And heaven knows:

I'm not that girl.

Don't wish, don't start.

Wishing only wounds the heart.

I wasn't born for the rose and pearl.

There's a girl I know.

He loves her so.

I'm not that girl.

When I finish, Johnny says: "You were amazing, pet." "Thanks, love." "We film 'Epiphany' today." he murmurs, smiling a bit. "Yay, I get slammed into a wall!" I exclaim, giggling as Ben, Sirius and Remus pale.

"Hey, you two. Come sing 'By the Sea' up here!" "Kay!" Johnny and I sit down and I ask: "From the beginning?" He nods. "Alright."

Lucy:

Ooh, Mr. Todd! (kiss)

I'm so happy! (kiss)

I could (kiss) eat you up, I really could.

You know what I'd like to do, Mr. Todd? (kiss)

His eyes gleam as I sing this, and I know I'm gonna hear about it later. "OK, what the hell was that?" Tim asks. "You know!" "Not on the job, OK guys?" "Can we help it if we're that deeply in love?" "Oh, how sweet!"

"Giselle, quiet! Lucy, it's me!" "Robert!" I exclaim, running into his open arms, then hugging Giselle. "So, you're filming 'Sweeney Todd,' right?" he and Morgan (who is 16 in my story) ask excitedly. "Yup. Morgan, would you like to come meet Johnny?"

"Would I?" I laugh softly. "Come on, then." As we walk in, Johnny pulls me into his arms and murmurs: "What took you so long, angel?" "I was…greeting some friends, baby." I explain as he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me, a bit heatedly.

As we touch foreheads, and part I say: "That was unexpected, but I loved it. Now Johnny, this is Morgan. Morgan, Johnny." "Hi, it's an honor to meet you." "Likewise. Lucy tells me you're just a bit obsessed with my character."

"That's an understatement." she mumbles, blushing. He takes her hand and says: "Hey, it's alright. Tell me everything; I promise I won't freak out." "OK. Well, I've got comforters, pillowcases, bed sheets and posters. My desktop background is you and Mrs. Lovett kissing at the altar but you're actually kissing her back, and I added a little caption at the bottom of the picture that says "Till death do us part 3" I keep dreaming that you kill Mrs. Lovett and dump Lucy for me…and you always say…Never mind, too embarrassing."

"No, tell me." "…How could I keep my eyes off of you, my sweet? Oh, and we have a Sims family together! I'm pregnant with our third baby!" "Really?" "Yup. She emailed the birth footage to my phone. Alright, you three go pick out rooms. We're gonna finish up here."

"Kay!" "Lu?" "Yeah, Ben?" I turn toward the door. "Oh, love. You're shaking like a leaf! What in the world…? Draco?" He nods. "DRACO ADAM MALFOY! GET IN HERE…NOW!" I shout, not at all happy.

"…Yes, Mum?" I glare at him as I ask: "You pushed Ben into the water while he was outside, didn't you?" "That r-r-reminds me: I p-p-picked this for you." "A water lily! It's gorgeous, darling. Thank you."

I turn to Draco, my eyes blazing. "You, young man, are in so…much…trouble. You're grounded for the rest of the summer." "But…yes, Mum." "Mum? Fred, George and Ron wanted to start a Quidditch match. Can I go?"

"'Course, love. Have fun. Draco, go start a fire downstairs." "Why?" "Don't ask, just do. Understood?" I focus my attention on Ben. "Oh, sweetheart! Let's get you out of those soaking wet clothes.

You're shaking something awful, you are!" I get him some dry clothes and pull him to me. "Body heat. You thawing out, love?" "Uh-huh. Thanks." "Oh, Lucy…" "Will! Where've you been?" "Out in the forest, picking and de-thorning…these!" he exclaims.

I laugh. "Pink roses: my favorite! How did you know?" I ask. "Us." Ben and Johnny chorus, smiling smugly. "Well, thank you." ~FF a few months~ "We're getting married in two weeks. Ouch…and you two need to stop that!"

"You need anything before we go?" they ask, gazing at me worriedly. "No, I'm fine! I'm not due for another 6 hours, and Will's delivering them. So, stay or go…your choice." "Stay." "OK…oh, boy! Contractions. Comas."

I slip slowly into my birth coma with Johnny and Ben on either side of me, each holding a hand. ~A few hours later~ "Guys, loosen up. Oh, aren't they beautiful?" "Here's Juliana…" "…And here's Jacob." "Our children." I whisper as Ben and Johnny yawn.

I smile. "Go on to bed. I'll take care of the twins and then…" "…You'll join us?" "No, I've got some recording to do, and THEN I will join you." "Lucy, can we talk?" Hermione asks stiffly. "Sure. Thanks for carrying Juliana for me, Nell."

"No trouble. She's a sweetheart, she is. Just like her mum." "Now, what was it you wanted to talk about?" I ask as I sit in the rocking chair to feed Julie and Jake. "Just one thing: Are you mad?" "What? Absolutely not! I'm just marrying two men. It's not impossible."

"OK, then explain it." "Talk to your buddy Draco." "Fine." She does, and afterward she can't stop apologizing. "It's fine. Nellie, would you like it if the kids stayed in your room?" I ask as I finish dressing them.

"Oh, I'd love it!" she exclaims happily. "Alright." I set them up in their cribs and kiss them goodnight. "You be good for Aunt Nellie now. Goodnight." I sneak into the bedroom. "Aw, how cute." I whisper as I put my nightgown on.

Ben and Johnny are holding their arms out for me. "Oh, crap!" I whisper as 'Girlfriend' blasts from my phone. Ben and Johnny stir. "Mm…Lucy." they groan, whining a bit. "Sorry. Hey, Amy. You're here? OMG, meet me in my studio then."

"OK, and I can't wait to hear you cover 'Going Under' and 'My Immortal'." "Yeah, me either." Paul chimes in. I giggle flirtatiously. "Thanks, Paulie." The guys instantly take notice and bolt up in bed, eyeing me suspiciously.

He catches my drift and plays along as I put the call on speaker, just for giggles. "You're welcome, Lu. Now get in here." "Yes, sir." I say through a fit of giggles. "Lucy…what was that?" I chuckle softly, walking over to the bed and pecking their foreheads.

"Nothing. We were just goofing around." "You promise?" they chorus, giving me puppy dog pouts. "I promise, loves. I'll be back." "No, stay." "Alright. Amy? OK, thanks." I climb in-between them and frown worriedly when I feel them shivering.

"Foreheads." Johnny's a bit hesitant but eventually lets me. "Slight temp. I think we're calling off tomorrow." "No!" he croaks. "Love, I can guarantee with the utmost certainty that by tomorrow, you won't be doing much."

He sighs, defeated. "Fine. Persuasive little bitch." Ben's eyes flash. "I love you too." I murmur, kissing him gently as he turns toward me and drapes an arm over me. "When do we start work on 'Public Affairs'?"

(Credit to funkyflamingo for the totally awesome fic.) "A month and a half." he mumbles drowsily. "What's that about?" Ben asks with a yawn. Johnny and I smirk. "We shouldn't…" "It wouldn't be fair if we didn't, pet."

I nod and whisper the plot in his ear. "…My god. Just promise me that you won't really be…hitting people." "'Course not." we chorus. "Good." We fall asleep that way, smiles on our faces. ~Next Morning~ We're woken a bit later by two pairs of very strong lungs.

The guys groan and pull the blanket over their heads. I laugh. "Ben…you're helping me." "Mm…do I have to?" "Yes. C'mon, up. Mommy and Daddy are here, loves." _Jake made poopy, Mommy. Well, I'll have Daddy fix that. _

_You probably made pee-pee, right? Mm-hmm._ "Alright, you change Jake. I'll change Julie." "OK…Oh, God!" "Surprise!" I exclaim, stifling giggles. I quickly change her and help Ben. "Thanks."

We head downstairs and hear crying. "Nellie…?" we chorus. "What?" she asks, sniffling. We head into the parlor and see her lying on the couch facing us. Her face is tear-stained, her hair's crazier than usual and her eyes are red and puffy.

She gets up and runs into my arms, fresh tears spilling from her eyes and onto my dress. (Yes, I got dressed already.) "Oh, love. How long have you been crying?" "All night." she admits. "Why?"

"T-T-Tony." she says, starting to cry again.

"Don't tell me: Jeanne?" "Mm-hmm. Look, it was him, not her." "Understood. TONY!" "What? Oh…" "Yeah. 'Oh.'" "Tony babe…Oh. Leave her." "You're a real jackass, you know that?" Ben murmurs, glaring at Tony as I sit with Nellie on the couch, holding her close and letting her cry into my chest.

"I'm s_" "Save it and go fuck that new slut of yours, Dinozzo." I murmur, glaring at him. "Lucy, not in front of the children." Johnny admonishes softly, his voice practically nonexistent. "Oh! You should be in bed. Just look at you, you can barely stand!"

"I'll take Julie." Nellie offers, drying her eyes. "Thanks." Johnny murmurs and sinks into the couch next to me. "Told you so." I murmur, smirking as I pull out my guitar and play a song I wrote that Nellie knows: 'Should've Said No.'

She smirks and we sing it together. (Here's 'Should've Said No' by Taylor Swift.)

Lucy and Nellie:

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,  
The smiles, the flowers, everything,  
Is gone.  
Yesterday I found out about you,  
Even now just looking at you,  
Feels wrong.  
You say, that you'd take it all back,  
Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes

You should've said no.  
You should've gone home.  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no,  
Baby and you might still have me.

You can see that I've been cryin',  
Baby you know all the right things,  
To say.  
But do you, honestly,  
expect me, to believe,  
we could ever be the same.  
You say, that the past is the past,  
You need one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
and you said yes.

You should've said no.  
You should've gone home.  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me…

I can't resist.  
Before you go tell me this,  
Was it worth it,  
Was she worth this?

No, no, no, no

You should've said no.  
You should've gone home.  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me…

"When did you write that?" Nellie asks as Julie suckles a bottle. "Right after I found out that Hades was cheating on me with that little bitch Eris." I tell her. She laughs and yawns a bit. "Go rest. I'll take Julie now."

I take her as my phone rings. "Hello…Hi, Santa…Oh, I can? I feel so privileged. *laugh* So…how are things up North? Are you asking what I think you're asking? I'd be honored, Scott. Only problem is telling them that I have to fly solo."

"Fly solo where?" "The North Pole. Scott just asked for an extra hand up there." "And let me guess…you just can't say no?" "Nope. Never have, never will." "Joy…" "Scott? Can I bring the family? No. Yes! OK, we'll see you soon then."

~Later~ "Scott, Carol!" "Lucy!" "Who are they?" Carol asks, indicating Ben and Johnny. I smirk and say: "My fiancés." Her jaw drops. "As in…plural?" I nod as Johnny wraps his arms around my waist from behind and puts his head on my shoulder.

"Finally found somebody, I see." "Hi, Jack. Two somebodies, actually." I say as Ben kisses me softly, sighing when he lets go. "I love you both so much." "We love you, too. C'mon, you two!" "Wow, this place is amazing, Mommy!"

"Isn't it? Hey, Lu!" "Bernard! Thank you for answering." I laugh as he hugs me tight. "No problem. What are your names?" "Julie…" "…and Jake." "Well, you two are very lucky. You know why?"

"Why?" "You get to help the elves make toys." "Cool!" they chorus, rushing off. "Um…Lucy? Can we talk?" Jack asks nervously. I smile gently and hold out my hand. "Sure, Jack." He takes my hand, a bit hesitantly, and we walk together.

~With Ben and Johnny~ "Should we follow them?" "No, she'd never forgive us!" "Come on, Ben. Are you telling me you trust this guy?" "No, but I trust Lucy." "Really? Do you trust her **now**?" ~Back to Jack and I~ "Listen…about that fight you and I got into the day you left…"

"Yeah?" "I wanted to say…I'm sorry." "Me too." I lean over and peck his cheek as he blushes crimson. ~Ben and Johnny~ "Then again…" "What do you have to be sorry for?" "Nothing, but it was the night WE started. Remember?"

Flashback, 2 and ½ years ago

"Lucy, wait!" I whirl on him, furious. "No, Jack! I'm not gonna stand here and listen to your lame excuses!" _And to think I was gonna tell him I loved him tonight! _I think but the fight ends and that thought is reborn as he picks up my guitar and plays 'I told you so.'

"Oh, Jack…" I whisper as he rushes over and holds me close. "Lucy, can I tell you something?" "Me first." "Together, then." "OK. One, two, three…" "I love you." we chorus and then kiss. _Well, this isn't gonna be easy, but we'll manage._

**End Flashback**

"Hey, Lucy?" "Yes, Jack?" "Would you like to go dancing with me…tonight?" "Sure. I'd like that." He smiles and pulls me into a hug. "Great. The little place on the corner, then." "Our old private gazebo, you mean?"

He nods. "OK. Say, 6:30?" "Sounds great!" I turn around and say coldly: "You two can come out now." ~my old room~ "We're sorry!" My face softens as they look at me pleadingly…and Johnny sneezes. "Bless you." Ben and I chorus.

"God, I feel like crap. Everything hurts, my temperature's climbing, and I can NOT breathe through my nose." Johnny groans. "You know what you need?" Ben asks. "Bed-rest." I whisper in his ear as I pull the covers back.

He pulls his jacket and shirt off, immediately beginning to shiver as I usher him into the bed. He immediately begins to drift off. ~With Jack~ "Wow, you look pretty!" he exclaims, grinning. I grin back.

"Thanks." I'd changed into a silver hip-hugger dress that I altered so it's longer and matching high-heels. I also took the pins out of my hair, so instead of being barely past the nape of my neck, it reaches all the way down to just before the small of my back.

He turns our mix CD on and we smile. "Ready to dance?" "Oh, yeah." We dance and talk for hours. Eventually, the last song's playing. "Oh…my…God." I gasp. "Surprise." he murmurs. ~Afterwards~ "Walk you back?"

"Sure. I'm back." "Mm…you're late." they mumble. Jack and I laugh. "Sorry, wardens. We lost track of time." he explains as I change into the nightgown I brought and pin my hair back up. Then I peck his cheek in a sisterly way.

"I had a great time tonight. Thank you." He smiles. "You're welcome. Maybe we could do it again sometime?" he asks hopefully. "I'd like that." His smile widens and he kisses my hand. "Bonsoir, ma chérie."

Ben's jaw drops. "He knows French?" "Yes." Then I turn to him and murmur: "Est-ce que tu veux rester ici ce soir?" He grins. "Oui, bien sur!" Then Ben shoots me a "What'd you ask him?" look as I spell in an air mattress for us and levitate it near the fire.

He glances knowingly at me and says: "I'll grab the s'more stuff." "And I'll go filch some hot chocolate." I giggle. He smirks. "Mm-mm-mm. Naughty girl." I lean close to his ear and murmur: "Only for certain people, Frost."

When I get back, Ben pulls me off to the side, his Sweeney side dangerously apparent as he growls in my ear: "Stop flirting with him…now." "Or what?" I ask, smirking as I very subtly run a hand across the front of his trousers and note how hard he is.

"Stop it! You're still recovering…but oh God I want you." he murmurs as our lips meet in a searing kiss. He moans softly. "I'm on top. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you're gonna scream." Then Jack and I make s'mores and hot chocolate.

"Here. Try this, I added something." he says softly. "OK." He holds it out. I do the same, and we taste-test each other's. "Peanut butter!" we chorus. He's smiling…until his phone rings. Then the smile vanishes and he groans: "Marcy."

"Your preppy little girlfriend?" He nods. "Put it on speaker. I've got an idea." He does and we chorus: "Hi, Marcy." She ignores me and snaps: "I've got a bone to pick with you. Caught you flirting with that Lucy girl."

"That's just his sense of humor. Lighten up." He shoots me a grateful "Thank you" smile. "Hey, Ben. Toss me my guitar." He does, and I catch it with one hand. Then I say: "Hey, Marcy. I've been meaning to tell Jack this about you and me. Maybe now he'll get it."

"You wouldn't dare!" she shrieks. I smirk. "Try me, sweetie. Oh and by the way, happy birthday Jack. I got you a little something." As I say this, I pull a box out of my bag. "Wow." "Open it." "OK. Wow, an inscribed necklace! Cool!"

"You're welcome. Let me help you put it on." I do, and then he says: "Let's hear that song." "You got it." (Here's 'You Belong with Me' by Taylor Swift.)

Lucy:

You're on the phone with your girlfriend,  
she's upset,  
she's going off about something that you said,  
and she doesn't get your humor like I do.  
I'm in the room its a typical Tuesday night,  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like,  
and she'll never know your story like I do.

But she wears short skirts,  
I wear t-shirts,  
she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,  
dreaming 'bout the day  
when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

[Chorus]  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,  
been here all along so why can't you see,  
You belong with me  
You belong with me.

Walkin' the streets with you and your worn out jeans,  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be,

Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
'hey isn't this easy',  
and you've got a smile that can light up this whole town,  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down,  
you say you're fine,  
I know you better than that,  
hey what you doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels,  
I wear sneakers,  
she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,  
dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

[Chorus]  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,  
been here all along so why can't you see,  
You belong with me

Standing by,  
waiting at your back door,  
all this time how could you not know baby,  
you belong with me.  
You belong with me.

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night,  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry,  
I know your favorite songs  
and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
think I know where you belong,  
think I know it's with me.

[Chorus]  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you,  
been here all along so why can't you see,  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Standing by,  
waiting at your back door,  
all this time how could you not know baby,  
you belong with me.  
You belong with me.  
You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe,  
you belong with me?  
You belong with me.

"Surprise." I murmur as I strum the last chord. "Double surprise!" "OH MY GOD, NELLIE!" I exclaim and we squeal together. "Shut up! Bloody hell, you two sound like a pair of banshees!" Johnny shouts hoarsely.

"Could be worse." "How?" We smirk. "Right or left?" "Oh, definitely left." We move to our spots and squeal right in his ear. He jumps at least six feet in the air and falls out of the bed. I catch him and we chorus: "Like that."

He wraps his arms around my neck and puts his head in the crook. "I'm so weak, Lu. This flu is kicking my ass but good." he whispers as I run a hand through his hair and put a finger to his lips. "Hush love, I know." I whisper back, dropping a soothing kiss to his burning forehead.

"Lucy…" Ben breathes, shooting me a look that says: "We need to have decent sex…now." Johnny notices and mumbles: "She needs another week, at least." "Another week for what?" Jack asks. "My stitches to heal." I explain, gently putting Johnny back into bed.

"Stitches from what?" "After-effects of the birth of the twins." "Oh, you mean like…what happened to Mum when she gave birth to me?" Nellie asks. I nod. "Exactly. But it was far worse for me. I…stopped breathing momentarily after I lost all that blood."

"Oh God, Mum!" "Toby! I'm alright now, love. See that stitch line?" He nods. "Touch it." He does, and there's no pain. "Ben…" "I saw. Come here, my little minx." he growls. I slink my way over, murmuring: "Remember our deal." as we strip each other.

He kisses me with a burning passion as I strip him of his undergarments slowly and give him a gentle push back onto the bed. "Been a while since our last decent fuck, hasn't it?" I murmur into his mouth and against his tongue.

"Damn it, Lucy! Stop teasing and screw me till I scream!" I pull away and mutter: "Don't think so. I wanna enjoy this." He pulls me back down and our lips meet in an explosion of passion and desire. I trail kisses down his entire body as my hands travel down to slip a finger inside of him and soon I pump in and out, making him moan.

Johnny, being curious as he is, props himself up on his elbows to watch…and instantly regrets it. "Spread your legs, darling." "Yes, ma'am…" I replace my finger with my tongue and bask in the reaction. "Oh…Oh, GOD!"

He moans that and my name as he comes hard in my mouth. I lift my head and swallow, smirking. "Yummy…" I breathe, the smirk never leaving my face. "Whoa, hardcore." "Thank you, Bernard. Do you guys need any help?"

I finally get a good look at his face. He's beet red, which is worsened as he murmurs: "You've got cum on your fingers." To his immense surprise, I pop them in my mouth and suck them. "God that was god-sent sex, love."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself, sweetheart." Ben breathes shakily. "You OK, darling?" I ask concernedly. He shakes his head. "I'm hurting now." "Guess we need time to adjust to each other now, huh?" I say, blushing.

"Yeah. Don't feel bad; we were both desperate." We smile and kiss once more before someone clears their throat. It's Bernard. "To answer your question, yes we do." "OK." I slip my nightgown back on.

"I think Frost likes your sister." "Really? I had no idea." I drawl sarcastically. They're laying on the mattress, talking. "Good luck, you two." They're in their own world. My phone rings. "Hey Bella! No, I'm not busy. Are you OK…you've been crying…"

Harry looks at me like I'm insane. "Mum, have you gone off the deep end? Bellatrix Lestrange does NOT cry!" "Bellatrix Lestrange may not cry, but Bella Black does. Do you need me to bring you here?"

I hear a muffled "Yes" and apparate her here. "Oh, Lucy!" "Hush, Bella. Everything's gonna be alright now." "How do you know that? He's near death, he is!" I pull her into my arms and wrap them around her tightly.

She fights me for a second, but then caves and wraps her arms around me too, crying softly on my shoulder. "Who?" Harry and Draco ask. "…Your father…" she whispers into my shoulder. "How long have we been friends?"

"Too long." "Right. So…together?" She nods and we clasp hands, reciting a chant like we would always do when one of us was upset.

Best friends

To the end,

And if you don't like it

Well we say: Bite it!

"God, I've missed you!" we chorus, hugging again. "So, you'll come back with me?" "Of c-" I'm cut off by Remus and Sirius bursting in, startling both Johnny and Ben out of a sound sleep. "Get your hands off her, you-!" Sirius exclaims, holding his wand at Bellatrix's throat.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!! Harry love, hand me my wand. Thanks. SIRIUS BLACK, HEED MY WORD!!! IF YOU DO NOT GET OFF OF HER AND APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW, I WILL FORCE A TRANSFORMATION AND HEX. YOU. TO DEATH!!!" I scream, causing him to transform and cower into a corner, tail between his legs and whimpering in fear.

"Thank God! Bella, you OK?" "No…he managed to cast…a torture curse." "Ooh…" Harry and Draco chorus, seeing me make for Sirius again. "You take care of Bella; I'll deal with **him**." Remus spits the last word venomously, glaring at Sirius who is now human once again.

I rush to Bella's side, softly asking: "Where'd it hit you?" "…My side." she manages, wincing. "Alright, let's see the damage that bloody git caused, eh?" She musters a weak laugh as Sirius clenches and unclenches his fists at his sides in anger.

I ask her if I can lift her dress; she nods. "Looks like you managed a cutting curse, too." I murmur darkly to Sirius. "Will she be alright?" Harry, Draco, and Remus chorus with genuine concern in their voices while Sirius just rolls his eyes.

I smile and nod, which becomes a smirk as Sirius's jaw hits the floor. "You forget, dear friend. Poppy trained me as a Healer and Medi-witch 5th-7th year." "Ha-ha, cousin." Sirius glares at us. "Saving a murderer. Oh yeah, that shows real blood faith!"

"She's/I've changed!" we chorus as I heal her. "Need a hand?" I ask as I help her up. She hugs me yet again and says: "I'm sorry for turning to the Dark Lord. My parents…" I put a finger to her lips. "Hush. I know."

"You do? How?" "Severus's Pensieve." I answer simply. "So…bygones?" "Bygones." Harry says: "Are you guys…?" "Best friends, practically sisters." "How long?" "Since we were in diapers." "Lu?" "Yeah, Bella?"

"Can I show you something?" "'Course." She unlaces her dress and I see…bruises. "Oh my God, Bella! How…?" "Rodolphus. When I told him I was reverting to the Light, he…started beating me…" "Oh my God! Did either of you two know anything about this?"

Remus shakes his head, but Sirius looks at the floor guiltily. "I should've known! He's got too much pride to save his own cousin from a life of abuse!" "It wasn't that, okay?" "Then what was it?" "I thought she deserved it!!"

"YOU BASTARD! NO ONE, AND WE MEAN **NO ONE**, DESERVES THAT!!!" Remus and I shout, gathering Bella in our arms and murmuring comforting words into her hair. "Don't worry. When the family and I head back to London, you can stay with us." I offer.

She nods. "Thank you." "No problem at all." "Auntie Bella!" "Julie, Jake!" she exclaims as they run into her arms. (Yes, they walk & talk. Rapid aging, LOL.) "Oh, Lucy! They're beautiful, just like you described in your letters!"

I laugh. "Yep! Jake looks like Daddy, and Julie looks like Mommy." "As it should be." Ben murmurs in a smug tone. "Don't make me have them jump on you." "Yay, jump on Daddy!" "No, I was only kidding. Stay by Auntie Bella. Sorry about that, Bernard. What do you need?"

"Never mind, it looks like you've got some pretty pressing business to tend to here. I'll cover for you." ~Later, when everyone else's asleep~ I sit on the windowsill, legs crossed, with my guitar and play softly.

"Mm…you should be asleep." "Hmm, so should you…Bernard." "What's up?" he asks. "Couldn't sleep; too much on my mind." I answer, sighing. He smirks. "Oh, so the seemingly carefree and virtuous i.e. perfect little barber's wife isn't as carefree as she'd like everyone to think."

"Ben heard you say that, he'd have a razor to your neck." "Overprotective?" I nod. "But not smothering, more like a prince protecting his princess." "Aw, cute." "Yeah…" "So, what's your story?"

"The whole story?" "Yep, Lucy's life after she met her _man_." The way he says 'man' makes me laugh. "It's a long story." I warn. He just smiles and says: "I'm all ears." I tell him everything, bottom to top, including my rape.

His eyes flash as I tell him about it. "They LAUGHED?" I nod grimly. "They figured I was drunk and…wanted it." Ben stirs a bit later. "Morning, Lu." He leans down to kiss me. "Morning, love." I say, grinning against his mouth.

"What you got to grin about?" Sirius grumbles, scowling. "None of your business, Black." I snap harshly as I get up. I hum a new song that I thought up last night as I get dressed. Bella recognizes it as the song we used to sing together every Christmas: 'My Only Wish.' and squeals, causing Sirius to cover his ears with an even deeper scowl on his face.

I give her a high-five as we laugh hysterically. "That was…hilarious!" I gasp out. "Yeah, yeah…" he grumbles as Remus and Johnny stir. "Lu?" Johnny calls softly. "I'm here, love. How you feeling?" "Awful…" he manages before a nasty coughing fit starts.

"Oh…" Bella and I chorus. Sirius groans and mumbles: "So the charade continues." "What was that?" Remus and I ask. "Nothing." he says, a little too quickly. "Hey, Lu. What about that tea…?" Remus and Bella chorus.

"Nah, this is too strong." They nod. Then Bella groans. "What's wrong?" "The Dark Lord…is calling me." "Go, then. I'll follow you." She nods, and we leave. "Ah, Bellatrix. You've finally returned." "I have, my Lord."

"…And she brought a friend. Remember me…Tom Marvolo Riddle?" "How DARE you call me by that name!" he roars in that raspy voice of his. "Why? Does it make you…remember?" "Shut up! Shut up now or you die, you filthy little mudblood!!"

"I'd like to see you try…Tommy." "That's it! Avada Kedavra!" I don't even bother to dodge it, knowing it won't do anything. When the spell's light clears I'm still standing, as I knew I would be. Then I say: "Harry, now!"

Then all three of us shout: "Avada Kedavra!" He can't manage to dodge it and falls to the floor, dead. "Good, he's dead. Let's go back." "Morning!" Jack and Nellie chorus. "How's your side, Bella?" "Still smarts a bit, but I'll be OK."

"Ooh! Mum's diary!" Draco exclaims, grinning gleefully. I let him skim it, watching with a sick and twisted satisfaction as he pales considerably. "Well, come on. Do what you always do." I say, smirking.

"Um…OK. Which one?" "Last night's." I decide. He starts to read, but not before I put a muting bubble around Julie and Jake. "June 2, 2009. 2:00 A.M. Dear Diary, God this is the worst! All I can think about is how miserable I feel. Why do I feel so miserable, you ask? Johnny and I STILL can't make love! He's too ill; otherwise we would've already. Oh, how I crave to taste his kisses and to let him taste mine. How I miss the gentle, yet passionate feeling that courses through me when he tangles his hands in my hair. I miss feeling him roam my body as he tells me in that extremely sexy growl how beautiful I am. Then, it happens. He enters me gently, making me moan. Just as he begins thrusting, I flip us. "My turn, Mr. T…" I whisper, replacing my womanhood with my…"

"Keep going." "…My tongue. I revel in the reaction. He's moaning incoherent little phrases, but I catch things like 'Lucy', 'love' and 'deeper.' I'm only too happy to oblige. A few minutes later, he comes hard in my mouth. I think he was under the impression that I was going to spit it out, because his jaw drops slightly when I lift my head to look into those beautiful chocolate-brown eyes of his and swallow. And that's just the dream I had exactly a half-hour ago. Trouble is, the more I'm forced to prolong things, the worse I feel. Now I can't even LOOK at him without going wet, and it's making…me…CRAZY! What am I gonna do?? Ooh, Ben's waking up. I'll have more later.

XOXO, Lucy 3"

"Delicious…" Bella sighs, making me giggle. She smirks and I soon follow when Johnny whimpers softly from his throat. "What the hell?" I laugh when I see Sirius and Remus's confused faces. "That, gentlemen, was a whimper."

"Creepy." "You say creepy, I say undeniably adorable. Am I killing you, love?" "Slowly and painfully, darling." "I'm sorry." "'S OK." He tries to get up, but buckles. "Easy now, love. You're still too weak to get up."

"Fine. Can I have a kiss, though?" I smile. "Of course! All you had to do was ask!" The obvious people (Draco, Sirius, and Jack) burst out laughing. He blushes crimson and mumbles: "I didn't want_ that _to happen."

The rest of us glare at them to shut them up before I snake my arms around his neck and kiss him slowly. Then he lies back down and I join him. "Lu?" "Yes, love?" "I need a cool cloth for this fever."

"Alright. Sirius, can you take care of that for me?" "Depends. With or without magic?" "Without." He groans. "I'll do it; don't mind him." Bella sighs, rolling her eyes. "Thanks, I appreciate it." I whisper as he begins to snore softly.

"He's adorable when he's asleep." she gushes softly as she puts the cloth on his forehead. "Isn't he, though?" "Knock, knock." "What's up, Bernard?" "There's a guy by the name of Stephen here to see you."

_Ugh! Not now!_ "Send him in." "Lucy, darling!" "Stephen, honey!" He hugs me and kisses both cheeks before looking disdainfully at Johnny. "What's wrong with him?" "What does it look like? I'm sick!" he snaps hoarsely, then sneezes.

"Bless you. Tissue?" "Please, and thank you." I hand him one. "My poor baby." I sigh as he snuggles into me and drowsily murmurs: "Love you, Mrs. Lovett." "Love you too, Mr. Todd." I whisper and kiss his forehead.

"Your baby?" Stephen and Ben chorus. Stephen sounds incredulous and Ben, jealous. I show Stephen the rings and laugh when I see his expression. "Who…?" he asks breathlessly, pointing to Johnny's ring.

I flick my eyes down and his jaw drops. "I love your laugh. It's so…warm." Remus, Bella, Ben, Jack and Nellie chorus. "Thanks, guys. Especially you, Ben. Can I have a kiss?" "Do you even have to ask?" he asks, smirking as I get up and he crosses the room to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling us close enough to each other to be two heads on one body.

"I love you." we chorus when we part. I put my head on his shoulder and we sway slowly, relishing the peace and quiet. "Wait, I'm confused. There's no music." Stephen says. "We know. We dance without it." we explain as he kisses my forehead.

My phone rings. "Hello? Oh my God, really? Shit! He promised us those wouldn't be released yet! OK." "Lucy, we need to go record…now." "No. I'm needed here." "What??" "I'm…needed…here." Ben and Johnny smirk as Julie tugs my hand.

I kneel down. "What, honey?" "Santa wants to talk to you." I smile and stand up, kissing her forehead as I do. "Be right back. Scott and I need to have a little heart-to-heart." ~Scott's office~ "Come in!" "Hi, Scott."

"Lucy…how are you?" he asks, getting up to hug me. "I'm great. You?" "Busy, but otherwise wonderful. Hot chocolate?" "Mm…please." He pours us both a cup and I squirt a little whipped cream onto the top of mine.

"Delicious, as always. So, what'd you need to see me about?" "Honestly, I just wanted to…talk. I haven't seen you in SO long! But, you know Bernard. 'If it's not business, …' "'don't discuss it.'" we chorus, starting to laugh.

"Knock, knock. How's it going, boss-m…LUCY!" I giggle. "Hi, Curtis." He gives me a lung-crushing hug. "Curtis, Curtis…she can't breathe." He finally lets go, blushing like mad. "Sorry. What are you-How did you-?"

The giggle becomes a laugh. "One question at a time." "OK. First, what are you doing here?" "Just…helping out." "Cool. Okay. Who are those guys, cause one of them looks like…" "…Sweeney Todd?"

He nods. "That's because…he is, the younger version, anyway." "OK…really nervous now." they chorus, making me laugh. "No worries. Nowadays, he wouldn't harm a fly, unless he were doing it to defend me."

"Oh, good. Now, the other guy…?" "Oh as if it weren't obvious, Scott! He's Johnny Depp!" "Yup, he's my baby." "Aw, lots of love. But YOU…have work to do." "Oh COME ON Bernard! All he ever DOES is work! Let him relax for once!" Carol and I chorus.

"Alright already! Jeez!" "Lu?" "Yeah Johnny, babe?" "I had a nightmare." "OK, come here. Tell me all about it." I say softly and soothingly. He settles into my embrace as we sit on the couch. " It gets better as it goes on, so…OK…I had to leave to shoot a movie.

We got into a fight. Your last words to me were: I can't wait for you forever. I ran to the door just as it was closing and you walked out…for the last time. I leant against the door and slid down it, starting to cry.

I ran to the window and watched you go with Ben on your arm, tears streaming down my face. A bit later, I turned the radio on and Elliot Yamin's 'Wait For You' started to play. I thought how it fit my situation with you and managed to laugh, albeit bitterly.

Then my phone rings. It's you. You sent me a text that says: I have a surprise 4 u. Open the door. I do, and there you are, arms wide open. I smile, tears of joy running down my cheeks as I run into your arms and bury my tear-soaked face in your hair.

You sing the chorus of 'Wait For You' and whisper: "I won't leave you, not ever again. I promise, love." as you hold me tight. Then I woke up." "Does this make it better?" I ask before kissing him. "Much better." he manages before he's gripped by a yawn.

"Seems like your fever's gone down slightly. Try getting some real sleep." "Can I stay with you?" "Of course. I'll warn you, though. It's about to get really, really loud in here." "Why-OH! 'Let's Do This', right?" "Yup. Relax and enjoy, guys." (Here's 'Let's Do This' by Hannah Montana.)

Lucy:

I rode all night on a big old bus  
You came a long way to be with us  
Your paid good money  
To see a show you best get ready  
Cuz here we go

Get on your feet  
Cuz I'm plugged in  
So come on  
Let's do this

I turn it on  
I crank it up  
I'll show you all what I'm made of  
I'm getting loud  
I wear it out  
I'll bring the roof in this house down  
I know just what you came here for  
And I want to hear you scream and more  
Get on your feet  
You know you can't resist  
(Yeah yeah yeah)  
Let's do this

(Na na na na na na)  
(Uhu Uhu)  
(Na na na na na na)  
(Let's do this)  
(Na na na na na na)  
(Uhu Uhu)  
(Na na na na na na)

Don't call this work  
But I'm paid to play  
And the real party starts backstage  
And all my friends  
They sing my songs  
I wish you all could come along

To take a picture  
To show your friends  
So come on  
Let's do this

I turn it on  
I crank it up  
I'll show you all what I'm made of  
I'm getting loud  
I'll wear it out  
I'll bring the roof in this house down  
I know just what you came here for  
And I want to hear you scream and more  
Get on your feet  
You know you can't resist  
(Oh)  
Let's do this

(Na na na na na na)  
(Uhu Uhu)  
(Na na na na na na)  
(Let's do this)  
(Na na na na na na)  
(Uhu Uhu)  
(Na na na na na na)

Everybody  
Come on now's the time to get loud  
Throw your hands up  
And let me hear you shout it out  
All my people  
Let me see you jumping up and down  
Let me hear the words  
You know  
You know I'm singing now  
Freak out  
Scream shout  
This is what it's all about  
Let me hear those now

I turn it on  
I crank it up  
I'll show you all what I'm made of  
I getting loud  
I'll wear it out  
I'll bring the roof in this house down  
I know just what you came here for  
And I want to hear you scream and more  
Get on your feet  
You know you can't resist  
Let's do this

(Na na na na na na)  
(Uhu Uhu)  
Let's do this  
(Na na na na na na)  
Oh  
(Let's do this)  
(Na na na na na na)  
(Uhu Uhu)  
Whoa  
(Na na na na na na)  
Let's do this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Whoa…" "Sorry, love. Did I give you a headache?" "No, just blew my mind." "Stephen! What a surprise…" "Got any more songs like that?" "One. 'Hoedown Throw-down.'" "Well…let's hear!" I laugh. "Oh no, it's not just the song; there's a dance too."

"She's right." everyone choruses, smirking. "Alright…what do I have to do?" "Let's go to a bigger room first, then just follow my lead." I tell Nellie. "Him? This I have to see! Can I join you?" "Sure! OK, everyone ready?"

"Let's do this!" "Oh, and Stephen?" "Yeah?" "We're going full speed right away, so don't worry if you can't keep up." (Here's 'Hoedown Throw-down.')

Lucy:

Boom boom clap boom dee clap dee clap (4 xs)

Try it with me, here we go

Boom boom clap boom dee clap dee clap

That's right

Boom dee clap dee clap

Boom boom clap boom dee clap dee clap

One, two three

Everybody come on, off your seats

I'm gonna tell you about a beat,

That's gonna make you move your feet

I'll give the Barbecue, show and tell you how to move

If you're 5 or 82, this is something you can do

Pop it, lock it, polka-dot-it

Countrify then Hip-Hop it

Put your hawk in the sky, move side to side

Jump to the left, stick it and glide

Zigzag, cross the floor, shuffle in diagonal

When the drum hits, hands on your hips

One foot in, 180 twist

And then a,

Zigzag, step, slide, lean in left, clap 3 times

Shake it out, head to toe

Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Do the Hoedown (Throw down)

Do the Hoedown (Throw down)

Do the Hoedown (Throw down)

Throw It All Together, That's how we roll

We get to 4,5,6 and you're feeling busted

But it's not time to quit

Practice makes you perfect

Pop it, lock it, polka-dot-it

Countrify then Hip-Hop it

Put your hawk in the sky, move side to side

Jump to the left, stick it and glide

Zigzag cross the floor, shuffle in diagonal

When the drum hits, hands on your hips

One foot in, 180 twist

And then a,

Zigzag, step, slide, lean in left, clap 3 times

Shake it out, head to toe

Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Do the Hoedown (Throw down)

Do the Hoedown (Throw down)

Do the Hoedown (Throw down)

Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Boom dee clap dee clap, boom boom clap

Come on here we go

Boom boom clap, boom dee clap dee clap

Boom boom clap, boom dee clap

Pop it, lock it, polka-dot-it

Countrify then Hip-Hop it

Put your hawk in the sky, move side to side

Jump to the left, stick it and glide

Zigzag cross the floor, shuffle in diagonal

When the drum hits, hands on your hips

One foot in, 180 twist

And then a,

Zigzag, step, slide, lean in left, clap 3 times

Shake it out, head to toe

Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Do the Hoedown (Throw down)

Do the Hoedown (Throw down)

Do the Hoedown (Throw down)

Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Do the Hoedown (Throw down)

Do the Hoedown (Throw down)

Do the Hoedown (Throw down)

Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Boom da clap, da boom da clap clap clap, boom da clap

Da boom da clap clap clap, boom da clap boom da clap da clap

Throw it all together, that's how we roll

"OK! I take back all the times…that I said…it was easy." he pants. We laugh. "That's always a good workout. Isn't it, Ben?" "Always, Lu." He kisses me. "Hey! Where's mine?" Johnny whines, pouting. "Right here, Daddy." Julie says softly, walking over to the couch and pecking his forehead.

He smiles, sits up, and takes her in his arms. "Thank you, love." They hug. "Aw, how adorable. The big, happy family." a voice drawls. "Shut up…Greggy." I murmur, smirking. "Greggy?!" Lisa and Wilson sputter, choking on their laughter.

"Lu…please don't tell them!" "Fine. I'm gonna go for a walk. Anyone wanna join me?" "I will." Wilson says, shooting me a smile. "Thanks, James." "No prob." "Be back whenever." we chorus. "Lucy…coat." Ben and Johnny chorus sternly.

"Don't sweat it; she can borrow mine." We walk off, hands clasped. "It's not bad out." "Here, just in case." He takes off his jacket and drapes it over my shoulders. "We miss you at the hospital. Me, especially…I miss our banter sessions."

"You mean about anything and everything?" He laughs. "Yeah. And then Cuddy would warn us about slacking off." "Yeah. Hey Wilson, random question." "Uh-oh!" I smack him playfully. "Do you still ballroom dance?"

He blushes and nods. "Wanna go back and dance?" A smile. "Sure. Let's go make House mad." "Ooh! Can't argue with that!" We head back. "I'll change and be right back." "OK…" "I'm back. Guys, lay off him."

I take off my shawl. "Nice gown." Lisa and Bella mutter enviously. "Thanks. Nellie made it." I say as James pulls me into his arms. House watches us intently with a mixture of intrigue and disgust on his face.

"Lu…can I talk to you?" "Sure. What's-OH MY GOD, SIMON!" I squeal as James lets me go and I run into his arms, crying a little. But they're happy tears. "I thought I'd never…see you again." I whisper, burying my tear-soaked face in his neck.

He wraps his arms around me and holds me tight, seemingly afraid to let me go. He murmurs 'Not while I'm around' in my ear in a low, soothing tone. Then, as we begin swaying slightly, he softly asks: "You're not still bound to that asshole Turpin, are you?"

"No. But I am afraid he might try again." "What are you talking about?!" Ben asks, an angry edge to his voice. "Don't you worry your pretty, naïve little head, Barker." Simon murmurs protectively. I laugh as Johanna walks in, Lucas on her hip.

"Mum? He's been asking for you; will you take him, please?" I smile. "Of course, honey. How's my adorable little man today?" I coo, making him give a toothless smile and gurgly laugh. "This is your grandson?" Simon asks, smiling.

I return the smile and nod. "Lucas Jacob Barker-Hope." "GRANDSON??" Ben shouts. "Simon, can you…?" He smiles. "Of course." He takes Lucas and I walk toward Ben. "This is precisely why we didn't tell you!"

"When we go back to London, he goes to an orphanage!!" "Then we stay here till he's grown!" "Lucy, you're being ridiculous!" "No, I'm not! Look at her!" He won't. "Look at her!!" He finally does, and I softly ask: "Do she and Anthony look happy?"

He nods. "Now, put Lucas in that picture. What happens?" "Her smile widens and she leans in to kiss Anthony with Lucas on her hip." "Exactly. Her happiness is what matters." "You're right." "Damn straight." a voice murmurs from behind me as a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind and a pair of lips graze my neck.

"Johnny…" I sigh, letting my eyes flutter shut and melting in his arms. "I finally took a decent nap, so I feel much better. Still a bit congested, though." "Eh. We keep making sure you drink at least one cup of tea a day, that'll pass."

"You look beautiful. Do you mind if I sketch you?" "Not at all. Afterwards, Johnny, I have someplace special to show you." "Can't wait." I kiss him. "Scott's office? He's got the best lighting." "OK, let's go." Ben says, taking my hand and smiling.

~After~ "Oh, Ben…it's breathtaking." "Not as breathtaking as you, angel." I sigh as he kisses me. "I've got to go. I promised Johnny I'd show him my special place." "OK. See you later, then." ~With Johnny~ "No peeking!"

He laughs. "Alright, alright." We walk a bit further, then I say: "OK…open 'em." "Oh. My. God. It's…beautiful." I smile and blush a bit. "Now, my favorite part…the bedroom." He smirks. "Oh no." I return it.

"Oh yes." Then I kiss him, gently at first but eventually nip his bottom lip. "Lucy…" he sighs, granting me entrance. Our tongues duel heatedly as he reaches for my dress zipper. He unzips it and it slowly pools at my feet.

"You were NAKED underneath that?" he asks in a thick voice, making his aroused state humorously obvious. "Yup. Now it's your turn." "Take your time." "Don't worry, I will." I whisper in a sexy tone as I wrap my legs around his waist and hoist myself up.

He takes the hint and walks us to the bed as he kisses me again. Without breaking the kiss, we fall on the bed as I reach for his shirt buttons, only to find him wearing his leather jacket instead. I unzip it and pull off his undershirt slowly, pulling away momentarily to kiss his shoulders.

Then I capture his lips again and reach for his trouser buttons, unbuttoning them swiftly and pulling away again. He gives me a questioning look until I nip his earlobe. I realize I've found his weak spot when he moans.

I smirk. "You like that, love?" I ask. He nods and whimpers. "Again…" he sighs. "I want you inside me first, honey." He pulls his pants and boxers off and happily obliges. Then I nip his weak spot again. The rest of the night passes in a state of pure bliss as we make slow, perfect love through the whole thing.

~Next Morning, Johnny's POV~ "How did we end up like this?" I mumble sleepily to Lucy. Our legs are wound together, my head on top of hers and hers on my chest. "Does it matter?" I shake my head, unable to refrain from grinning like an idiot.

"Ben's furious, by the way." I chuckle and shake my head. "What, why?" ~Regular POV~ "Cause I told him we'd be back last night." "…And then we weren't." "Exactly." My phone rings. "Hello? Hi, Uncle. WHAT? NO! Because…we're getting married in five days!! UGH, FINE!!!"

I throw my phone. Luckily, it doesn't break. "What's wrong, Lucy love?" "MY MOM IS MAKING ME STAY IN ATLANTICA SO I'LL MISS OUR WEDDING DATE!" "WHAT? SHE CAN'T DO THAT!"

"She can and did." "When is your uncle picking you up?" he asks sadly. "Hour and a half." "That soon?" "Uh-huh…Hi, Ben." "I heard. You can't go!" "Don't worry. With any luck, I'll be back in 2 days." "Or 3, right?"

"Right. Well, I better get back to the beach." "Can we come…to say goodbye?" they ask, their voices breaking. "Of course." I whisper, clasping our hands. ~Beach~ "Hi, Uncle." "Hello, Lucy." "Bye, Lu. We love you, and we'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." "One more song…as a goodbye?" Johnny asks, crying slightly. I smile, cupping his chin and wiping his tears away. "Of course." I step into the water, look back, and sing to them.

Lucy:

I don't know when.

I don't know how.

But I know something's starting right now.

Watch and you'll see…

Someday I'll be

Part of your…world.

"When we get there, your mother would like a word with you." "Yeah? Well, tell her I said 'Screw you, bitch!' She's ruining my life!!" I swim to my grotto crying. My phone rings. "Hello? Oh my God, I miss you two already! What am I doing? I'm sitting in my grotto, trying to stop crying. OK, I will. Love you too. Bye."

Despite my promise, as soon as I hang up, I fling myself onto my rock chaise and continue to cry. ~Later~ "Hey. It's Ariel, can I come in?" "Yeah…" "You miss them, don't you?" "More than anything." "Call my dad; I'll handle it."

"Thank you so much." "No problem. Despite what your mother thinks, you deserve to be happy." "Daddy, please! She called them a little while ago, and they were crying!" "Begging me to come home so I could hold them and…sing them to sleep." I say softly, my voice a shaky whisper.

My phone rings and Ariel transfers the call. "Go home." he murmurs, his voice surprisingly close. I turn around, and there he is. I swim into his arms and hug him quickly before heading home. As I walk in, I'm greeted by a hushed chorus of "Mum's home!"

Then I'm swamped by hugs. Finally I hear the voices I've been longing to hear. Even though I can tell they're exhausted, they come over and hug and kiss me. I laugh a bit as they both yawn deeply. "Upstairs, both of you. Willy, you're early! Go on, you two! Willy and I will be back later."

"What? You're leaving?" "Yup! Bye!" I smile as Willy takes off his jacket and drapes it over my shoulders. Ben and Johnny shoot him questioning glares. He blushes and stammers: "I-I just thought…with the wind…that s-she'd be c-cold." he explains nervously.

"LAY OFF HIM! Well, I thought it was sweet, Willy." I say softly, pecking his cheek. He reaches for my hand, but I pull his glove off first.

"Skin-to-skin, remember?" I whisper as he laces our hands together.

"So, are you gonna come stay at the factory with us?" he asks as we walk down the beach hand-in-hand. "Yes. No matter what, Willy love." I promise, squeezing his hand. He smiles shyly before leaning over and kissing my cheek, blushing immediately afterwards.

"You know, I still really like you…a lot." "Me too. Too bad I'm engaged, because I'd take you in a heartbeat if I could." I admit, laughing as his eyes begin to sparkle with that childlike innocence that I've come to adore.

"Really?" "Really." "Hey, do you think that I could come and stay…just me?" "I'd like that." "OK. Should we head back?" "Yeah, before their heads explode." He laughs. Lo and behold, there they are. "Not a word." I whisper, then squeal as 'Hawaiian Rollercoaster Ride' begins to play on the radio.

I rush over and turn it up before beginning to dance to it. Next thing I know, Willy's dancing with me! "I thought you didn't like to dance!" "Forget what I said! You make it seem fun!" he exclaims, taking his gloves off and practically throwing them aside.

I laugh as he takes my hands in his and we dance. When the song ends, he dips me dangerously low and steals a quick kiss to my lips. Well, it would've been a quick kiss if I hadn't given in that finally irresistible impulse to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Lucy…" he breathes against my lips. I smirk into the kiss as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close. When I pull away, the first thing I say is: "Yes, Willy?" Blushing, he asks: "Could you stay with me tonight?"

I nod. "Of course." "Yay!" I laugh. "Go get ready; I'll meet you up there, alright love?" "Mmkay…" he hums, followed by a small yawn. "Look at you, you're practically asleep on your feet!" "If only you were strong enough to carry me."

I smile and head toward him. "You ready?" He nods, and I scoop him into my arms. At first, he's surprised but soon he relaxes and settles his head in the crook of my neck, yawning deeply against it. "I haven't had a decent night's sleep in a while." he admits in a drowsy murmur, attempting to snuggle further into me.

We get upstairs and I ask: "You want me to just spell your jammies on to save you the trouble?" He manages a nod, so I do before spelling my own on and climbing in beside him. He immediately turns toward me and nestles into my side.

"Hold me." he murmurs. I smile and wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him closer and kissing his forehead. _God, I feel like Juliet. _~Next Morning~ I have to get up, so I write Willy a quick note and leave it on my pillow, kissing his forehead softly as I do before leaving to take a shower.

~A bit later, Willy's POV~ I finally wake up from a surprisingly deep, pleasant night's sleep and find a note on the pillow next to me. I open it and read.

Willy,

Good morning, love. I had to go take a shower and things like that. You looked so peaceful that I just couldn't bear to wake you. Text me when you wake up and I 'll make you breakfast in bed, if you'd like.

Love your Juliet,

Lucy

I smile and decide to take her up on her offer. ~Regular POV~ My phone chimes. _Willy._ I think, smiling.

**YourRomeo:**

**Good morning, fair Juliet. *shy smile***

_Romeo'sJuliet:_

_And good morning to you, divine Romeo. You hungry? *grin*_

**YourRomeo:**

**Yes. Plain waffles, please.**

_Romeo'sJuliet:_

_You got it. I'll be right up._

**YourRomeo:**

**I've never read Romeo and Juliet. Is it good?**

_Romeo'sJuliet:_

_Very. We could read it together, if you want._

**YourRomeo:**

**Or…*blushes* you could read it to me. I like listening to you.**

_Romeo'sJuliet:_

_OK. I'll bring it up, then._

~Willy's room~ "Morning, love. Here's breakfast…and I brought 'Romeo & Juliet.'" "Yay, and yum!" I giggle before climbing into the bed to sit beside him. "Do you want me to start reading now?"

He scoots closer and nods, putting his head on my shoulder as he finishes eating. I spell the tray back to the kitchen and begin to read. ~Later~ "…Ah me! She speaks! O speak again, bright angel…" "Lu?"

"What's up…Charlie!" "Romeo and Juliet?" I nod. "Can I listen?" "If you'd like. I just started the balcony scene…" "Can you go back to the party scene? I love Romeo and Juliet's first interaction." "Will you read Romeo, then?"

"Sure. You mean, you won't feel awkward?" "Not at all. We're acting, remember?" At the points where we kiss, I catch an adorable flash of jealousy in Willy's eyes. "Well, when are we leaving?" "Right now!" Willy and Charlie chorus.

After I say my goodbyes, we head out. ~At the factory~ "LUCY!" "HELEN!" We hug. "You came to stay?" I nod. "Thank God! The house seems so empty nowadays!" "The beatnik musician's here, then?" Grandpa George mutters.

I smile with a sigh and shake my head. "Good to see you too, George." "So, any new creations for us?" everyone except George choruses. I grin. "One. It's called 'Why Not.' Charlie, toss me my guitar, please."

"Sure." "Thanks." I tune it and strum that familiar beat. (Here's 'Why Not' by Hilary Duff.)

Lucy:

{You Think you're going nowhere}

{When you're walking down the street}  
{Acting like you just don't care}  
{When life could be so sweet}

{Why you wanna be like that}  
{As if there's nothing new}  
{You're not fooling no one}  
{You're not even fooling you}

{So walk a little slower}

{And open up your eyes}  
{Sometimes it's so hard to see}

{The good things passing by}

There may never be a sign  
No flashing neon light  
Telling you to make your move  
Or when the time is right

_[Chorus:]_  
(So) Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You might lose a lot  
So... why not  
Why not

Why not take a crazy chance _[X2]_

You always dress in yellow  
When you want to dress in gold  
Instead of listening to your heart  
You do just what you're told

You keep waiting where you are  
For what you'll never know  
Let's just get in to your car  
And go, baby go

_[Chorus]_

Oh... oh  
I could be the one for you  
Oh... yeah  
Maybe yes  
Maybe no  
Oh... oh  
It could be the thing to do  
What I'm saying is  
You gotta let me know

You'll never get to heaven or even to L.A.  
If you don't believe there's a way

Why not  
Take a star from the sky  
Why not  
Spread your wings and fly  
It might take a little  
And it might take a lot  
But... why not  
Why not

_[Chorus]_

They applaud and I smile as Willy and Charlie chorus: "Teach us!" "Alright, alright. Charlie, go get your guitar. Willy, you too." They do, and I teach them 'Why Not.' "I made a CD with 'Beat of my Heart' on it for you, Charlie. I know how much you love that song."

"Plus, you promised you'd teach me the dance to it." I grin. "That I did. Come outside, then." "Mum, can I?" "Of course. Have fun." "We will!" "Are you gonna change into your dancing outfit?" "In a minute…first…"

I sing 'This Is Me' and smirk when Ben's voice answers me. "Damn, I'm easy." he whispers, stepping out as I run full-speed into his open arms. "You ARE easy…both of you!" "Aw man!" Johnny says, pouting as I run into his arms and kiss the crook of his neck.

"You guys wanna hear 'Last Name'?" They nod. "Charlie, will you play for me?" "Sure! Willy, toss me Lucy." "You named your guitar after me? I'm honored!" "Yeah…" "Simon knows the story behind this one."

(Here's 'Last Name' by Carrie Underwood.)

Lucy:

Last night I got served a little bit too much of that poison baby  
Last night I did things I'm not proud of  
And I got a little crazy  
Last night I met a guy on the dance floor  
And I let him call me baby

And I don't even know his last name  
Oh, my mama would be so ashamed  
It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"  
And then it turned in,  
"Oh no, what have I done?"  
And I don't even know his last name

We left the club right around three o'clock in the morning  
His Pinto sitting there in the parking lot Well it should have been a warning  
I had no clue what I was getting into  
So I blame it on the Cuervo  
Oh where did my manners go?

And I don't even know his last name  
Oh, my mama would be so ashamed  
It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"  
And then it turned in,  
"Oh no, what have I done?"  
And I don't even know his last name  
Here we go...

Today I woke up thinkin' about Elvis somewhere in Vegas  
I'm not sure how I got here  
Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared out of nowhere  
I gotta go  
I take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road  
They say what happens here stays here  
All of this will disappear  
There's just one little problem...

I don't even know my last name  
Oh my mama would be so ashamed  
It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"  
And then it turned in,  
"Oh no, what have I done?"  
And I don't even know my last name

What have I done  
What have I done  
What have I done  
Oh, what have I done  
I don't even know my last name

It turned into  
"Oh no, what have I done?"  
And I don't even know my last

It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"  
And then it turned into  
"Oh no, what have I done?"  
And I don't even know my last name

my last name

"Oh, God…" they chorus when they see my outfit. Tight black tube top and matching skinny jeans. I hear an amusingly familiar voice say: "You look amazing, but you're no pirate love." "Hello, Jack." I murmur, smiling as he invites me into his arms.

I throw my arms around his neck and he grins. "Where's Lizzie?" "Right here!" "AAH!" we squeal, charging at each other. Johnny looks about ready to pass out. I laugh as Jack wraps his arms around my waist and asks: "Was that you singing love?"

I nod. "You like it?" "I loved it." "Good, 'cause I know you've always wanted me to dedicate a song to you…" His jaw drops. "Are you serious?" "Mm-hmm. Ready?" "Yeah!" I giggle. "OK. This is 'What Dreams are Made Of,' dedicated to the sweetest, cutest and most adventurous pirate I've met: Jack Sparrow."

(Here's 'What Dreams are Made Of' by Hilary Duff.)

Lucy:

hey now, hey now  
hey now, hey now  
have you ever seen such a beautiful night  
I could almost kiss the stars  
are shinning so bright  
when I see you smiling  
I go oh oh oh  
I would never want to miss this coz in my heart  
I know what this is

hey now, hey now  
this is what dreams are  
made of  
hey now, hey now  
this is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
this is what dreams...  
are made of

have you ever wondered what life is about  
you could search the world  
and never figure it out  
you don't have to sail the oceans, no no no  
happiness is no mystery  
It's here and now it's you and me and...

hey now, hey now  
this is what dreams are made of  
hey now, hey now  
this is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
this is what dreams are made of

open your eyes  
shout to the skies  
when I see you smiling I go  
oh oh oh  
yesterday our  
life was duller  
now everything's Technicolor

hey now, hey now  
this is what dreams are made of  
hey now, hey now  
this is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
this is what dreams are made of

"Wow…thanks Lucy." "No prob. You teach him to dance, Lizzie?" She shakes her head and smirks. "He said he wanted YOU to teach him." "I could do that. I had Willy build me a ballroom for cases like this."

"Let's go, then!" "OK!" I change into a gown and turn on 'I Loved Her First.' "Let's start out slow. Put a hand on my shoulder…Now one on my back…Good! Now just sway." He does, and smiles. "OK. Now, do you think you can spin me?"

"I can try…" He does it perfectly, twice. "Yay! Now just pull me back to you! Great!" I feel someone tap my shoulder. "Can I cut in?" "Will! Of course you can!" Now we can be a bit more elaborate. I spin out of his arms and twirl in front of him twice.

Then he takes me in his arms again and asks: "How've you been?" "Fine. I've missed you guys." "I've missed you too, Lu." "So, how's my little cousin been?" I ask, giggling when he pouts. "We're only two years apart!"

"I know. But remember: no matter what, you'll always be my little cousin." "I know." "Lu?" "Yeah, Jack?" "Where'd you learn to sing?" "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." "Try us." everyone choruses.

"…An angel. An angel of music." Willy, Mr. Bucket, Jack, Ben and Johnny scoff. Everyone else's eyes sparkle. "Does this 'angel' have a name?" Willy and Mr. Bucket ask incredulously. "As a matter of fact, I do." an angry voice calls from a dark corner of the room, causing them to shrink back a bit.

"Let's sing 'Angel of Music', just to prove it." "Mm." (Here's 'Angel of Music' from Phantom of the Opera.)

Phantom/Erik:

Insolent boy!  
This slave of fashion  
basking in your glory!

Ignorant fool!  
This brave young suitor,  
sharing in my triumph!

Lucy:  
Angel, I hear you.  
Speak - I listen…  
stay by my side,  
guide me.

Angel, my soul was weak -  
forgive me…  
enter at last,  
Master.

Phantom/Erik:  
Flattering child, you shall know me,  
see why in shadow I hide.

Look at your face in the mirror -  
I am there inside!

Lucy:  
Angel of Music,  
Guide and guardian,  
Grant to me your  
glory.

Angel of Music,  
Hide no longer.  
Come to me, strange  
Angel...

Phantom/Erik:  
I am your Angel of Music...  
Come to me: Angel of Music...  
I am your Angel of Music...  
Come to me: Angel of Music...

"Come here, Lucy." _Voice. Like. Silk. _I think. "You come HERE, Erik." "…Fine." He finally emerges and I say: "Everyone…this is Erik, my angel of music." I sigh dreamily and he chuckles. "My necklace. You kept it all this time?" he asks in an awed whisper.

"Of course I did. It's our secret, isn't it?" "Let me see." "No one look, understood?" They nod and Erik pulls the necklace out of its hiding place. "You said you would only wear this as long as you still loved me. Does this mean…?" he whispers.

I nod. "Yes." Johnny and Ben's jaws drop. "I've been sending you songs." he murmurs as I place my head in the crook of his neck. He kisses the top of my head as I say: "I know. I've started hearing them when I'm awake too."

He smiles. "Good. That's what I wanted." My phone rings. "Who is it?" "Call from Paris: a 'Raoul'?" I sigh exasperatedly as Erik scowls deeply. I notice and sing 'Think of Me' softly in his ear. "Toss it here. Allo? Ah, Raoul! Ca va? Moi, ca va bien. D'accord…"

I hang up and head for the door, only to be enveloped in his arms as soon as I open it. "Raoul, let me go!" I giggle as he releases me. Erik comes over and wraps his arms around my waist protectively, causing Raoul's face to fall.

"Oh…HE'S here." I spin in Erik's arms and peck his cheek. Then I ask: "You still dance?" "Not without a partner." "Well, let's fix that, then." I put my head in the crook of his neck again and wrap my arms around it as he wraps his arms around my waist.

We sway and he sighs. "Happy or reminiscing?" The corners of his mouth quirk upward into a small smile. "Both." "Oh? What about?" I ask, smirking slightly. "The night we met." he answers, returning the smirk. "Ah, what a memory!"

~**Memory**~

"God Meg, this party is BORING!" I groan. Madame Giry hears me and raises her eyebrow, giving me a stern look. I smile sheepishly as she motions for me to go mingle. Meg pulls me out onto the floor and I catch a sulking figure out of the corner of my eye.

"Who's that?" I ask breathlessly, turning to chance a glance at him. She follows my gaze and frowns. "Oh. That's Erik. Mama says he's dangerous and to stay away from him." I scoff. "Oh, yeah? Well if he's so dangerous, why is he coming over here to ask me to dance?"

"Lucy, no!" "Mademoiselle, I couldn't help but be captivated by your beauty. S'il vous plait, honor me with a dance." "Of course, Monsieur." I say softly as I place my hand trustingly in his. As he leads me onto the floor, I shoot Meg a look that says: "You snitch, and I make your life BEYOND miserable."

Erik pulls me into his arms and we dance, chatting comfortably as we do. "You sang like an angel tonight, mademoiselle." he says softly, making me blush. "Merci, monsieur. I didn't see you in the audience."

"Box five." "Ah. Call me Lucy." "Erik." he says in a formal voice, brushing his lips on my hand. "Lucy! Venez ici maintenant!" "Ah, the slave driver calls." He chuckles and gives me a rose that he seemingly pulled out of thin air.

"Will I see you again?" I ask, taking the rose and smiling. He's gone, but there's a note attached to the rose. Curious, I detach it and read.

Lucy,

A beautiful rose for a beautiful young woman. Although I shouldn't because I am a monster, I feel an attraction to you. When you retire tonight, you will find a dress lain upon your bed. Consider it a token of my affections. Also, you are obviously aware that I live beneath the Opera, so venture there if you dare. Hope to see you again.

Yours,

Erik 3

Of course, just as his note said, when I retired that night I saw the dress. "Oh! It's beautiful…" I sigh, trying it on. Meg comes in then. "Pretty dress. Where'd you get it?" "Promise not to tell?" "Yes, yes! Now where?"

"…Erik. I'm deciding whether I should go down to his 'lair', as Madame Giry calls it, and thank him." "Lucy…no!" "Then I've made up my mind. I'm going." ~The lair~ I hear the soft tones of a sad song floating from the organ I know stands nearby.

I try not to make any noise, but it's impossible, as my heels click noisily on the stone floor. "Who's there?" he calls harshly. "Just Lucy, Erik. You play beautifully." "Merci." he murmurs, his voice calmer now as I move to sit beside him, straightening my skirts.

"May I?" I ask timidly. He nods, then asks: "You play?" "Yes. Normally, it's the piano but…" I play a soft lullaby that my father used to play for me when I had nightmares and couldn't sleep. I softly sing.

(This is 'Sleep, my angel', a lullaby I came up with myself.)

Lucy:

Sleep peacefully, my angel

As I sing and hold you tight.

Shed your worries and cares

And let my sweet song lull you to sleep tonight.

Fighting a yawn, he murmurs: "Where did you learn that?" "My father. He used to sing and play it for me when I had nightmares and couldn't sleep." "Nightmares? Like what?" "…Messing up on stage mostly."

He heads toward his bed, sinking into the sea of velvet and sleepily murmuring: "With a voice like yours? How would that happen?" "Lucy?" "Damn it, it's Madame Giry!" I whisper. "She's with me, Antoinette." Erik murmurs.

That was when I knew…Erik was the one.

~**End Memory**~

"Do you still have that dress?" he asks, yawning but trying desperately to hide it. I giggle and murmur: "You're cute when you're sleepy." He chuckles and buries his face in my hair. I feel a few of his silent tears dampen my hair.

"What's wrong, _mon ange_?" I ask soothingly. "Nothing. It's just…I'm so happy to have my Angel of Music back." I smile as we cry together. "Not as happy as I am." I whisper through a torrent of joyful tears.

After we calm down, he asks: "Could I stay in your room tonight?" "Bien sur, mon ange." "And before you ask, yes I will take my mask off." "Yay." I whisper-squeal as he picks me up and spins me around.

I finally lose my resolve and kiss him full on the lips. He whimpers softly as I reach for that awful leather mask. "No! I don't want you to see me, my Angel. …I-I'm a monster." he whispers, choking on a sob.

"Oh, Erik…mon ange…you are not a monster." I whisper back, slowly pulling off the mask and kissing the uneven side of his face in its entirety. "Obviously we have some confidence issues to work on." I murmur.

As he hangs his head, I say: "…And that's OK." He kisses my lips timidly and I take his hand. "Come, let me show you my musical haven, Erik." "I can't wait, my love." he says, giving me a look that a lovesick teenage boy might give his girlfriend.

We run down the hall hand-in-hand, me tripping over my skirts in my haste. He laughs and scoops me into his arms. "Just point the way." he murmurs low in my ear, making me want to swoon into a lovesick oblivion right there in his arms.

"Right, right, left, right, left." We get there, and sing and talk for hours. "Alright, it's late. Bed." I say, going behind him to massage his neck and shoulders. As I take him through the passage connecting the haven and my bedroom, he murmurs: "Won't your fiancés be jealous?"

I walk around to his front and unsnap his cloak, letting it fall to the floor. "I…don't…care." I say simply between ravenous kisses. He moans throatily and I hear a voice tease us. "Always alone, you lovebirds were."

"Madame Giry!" I squeal as she hugs me and squeezes my hand. "Still wearing that silly little trinket, I see." she mutters, scoffing as her eyes travel to the golden necklace glinting at the base of my throat.

"It's not a 'silly little trinket'!" we chorus defensively. "Oh? Then what is it, exactly?" "It's a symbol of our undying love for each other." Erik says in that velvet-smooth voice of his, making me sigh dreamily.

"Lucy?" "Yes Erik, my angel?" "Will you come back to Paris with me?" "Of course, mon ange!" I exclaim happily as he cups my face tenderly, kissing me excitedly. "Lucy!" Ben and Johnny exclaim, hurt. I'm oblivious to them as I put my arms around Erik and press our lips together a bit tighter, deepening the kiss.

"Lucy…my mask!" he whispers, frightened, when we part. "Here, my love." I whisper back, slipping it on for him. "Merci, mon ange de la musique." he murmurs, kissing the top of my head. "Ange de la musique?" Ben asks, confused.

Erik and I laugh before explaining: "It means 'angel of music'." Johnny scoffs. "Angel of music? Her voice is good, but she's no angel…" "Oh, how wrong you are. She had one of the most angelic voices ever to grace the Opera Populaire." Madame Giry says proudly, smiling at me.

"Merci, Madame." I say softly. Then Erik says: "Grace us, my angel." "Well, if you insist…but you have to lie down." He pouts. "Aw…OK." "Good. Well, this is the first solo I ever sang, thanks to a certain someone…'Think of Me'."

(Here's 'Think of Me' from Phantom of the Opera.)

Lucy:

Think of me, think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that, once again, you long  
to take your heart back and be free -  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me

We never said our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea -  
but if you can still remember  
stop and think of me . . .

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the way  
things might have been . . .

Think of me, think of me waking,  
silent and resigned.  
Imagine me, trying too hard  
to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days  
look back on all those times,  
think of the things we'll never do -  
there will never be a day,  
when I won't think of you . . .

Flowers fade,  
The fruits of summer fade,  
They have their seasons, so do we  
but please promise me, that sometimes  
you will think of me!

"Wow…they weren't kidding." I slip in beside Erik and wrap my arms around his fitfully sleeping form. His face relaxes slightly and I reach for his mask. He whimpers slightly in his sleep and reflexively reaches up to stop me, obviously thinking I'm someone else.

"Be calm, my angel. It's only me." He allows me to slip it off as I trail gentle, soothing kisses down the uneven side of his face, ignoring the collective gasp. "Go ahead, stare." I murmur harshly. "You…kissed it!" Willy, Ben and Johnny gasp, disgusted.

Madame Giry walks over and slaps them all hard across the face as I whisper-yell: "HIS name is Erik!" He nuzzles into my neck and I kiss his forehead. "I think it would be wise if we left them now." Madame Giry says sternly.

I fall asleep happy because I lie with my Angel of Music in my arms.

TBC =)


	20. Revealing my True Self

Chapter 20 of I Won't Say…I'm In Love

~Next Morning in Erik's lair, Erik's POV~ I expect to be next to my angel of music when I awake, but I'm not. "Lucy?" I murmur drowsily. She smiles. I notice headphones in her ears. "'All I Ask of You.'" I growl: "I hate that damn song."

~Regular POV~ "Oh, Erik. You really must let it go." I say softly. He takes his wig off and I sit by him, stroking his hair. "I like you better blond." "Is it safe to take my mask off too?" I nod. "I locked the gate."

He takes it off and I say: "Three months till Christmas." "Are you spending it with anyone special?" "Yes, you." He looks at me, obviously surprised. "M-me?" he stammers. I giggle. "Uh-huh."

"That sounds absolutely wonderful! We can get a tree, and decorate and…" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. He stops rambling and kisses me back, pulling me on top of him. "I want you so bad." "Not…now. I have…to go…to work. Gerry's waiting." I manage to say through hungry, passionate kisses.

He pouts. "Can't you be just a **little** late?" he asks, looking at me with those adorable doe-eyes. "No. But I promise, when I get back tonight, you will be screaming my name loud enough for the whole of Paris to hear." I purr, my natural but slight French accent making him instantly weak-kneed.

A rattle of the gate alerts us to a presence. "Mademoiselle Dumont?" "Joel, I still have to change. I'll have Erik escort me aboveground as soon as I've finished." He opens his mouth to protest, but I shoot him a look and he closes it, nodding against his will.

"You took your old last name back?" "Yes, I did." I say as I slip into my Aminta costume and turn my back to him. "Zip this?" I ask sweetly. He does, and I turn back around. "Point of No Return? Would you ask Joel if I could shoot a take with you? Please?" he begs, bouncing slightly.

"OK, OK. I'll ask him! Now, take me up?" His smile contains an air of mischief, and I realize why as he tickles me while scooping me into my arms. "What are you doing?" I ask through my VERY loud, uncontrollable giggles.

He puts me down to put on his cloak, mask and wig for the trip up. When we get to the mirror, Joel's waiting impatiently, tapping his foot and checking his watch every five seconds. Madame Giry keeps casting worried glances at the mirror.

"I suppose I must set you free to mingle among the masses, my love." he says softly, sighing sadly and pressing a kiss to my forehead. Then, he puts his chin on top of my head and wraps his arms around me.

I wrap my arms around him and ask if I can borrow his cloak. When he asks why, I blush and say: "It smells like you." He laughs softly, unfastens it and drapes it over me. I deeply inhale its scent, sighing happily.

"Lucy! Out…NOW!" Erik squeezes my hand one last time before turning to leave. "Wait!" He turns back around and I give him a long, slow kiss. "Bye." I whisper, stepping through the mirror. "Finally! You're 20 minutes late!" they chide.

"Lucy! Smile, big sister!" "NELLIE! OH MY GOD!" I scream, charging at her. I envelope her in a huge hug. "Whose cloak?" I smile mysteriously. "Can't say." I turn and walk out. My phone chimes. It's Erik.

**Musiclover4:**

Miss u already. =/

_Phantom'sAngel3:_

Aw, I miss u 2! ;(

**Musiclover4:**

Oh, please don't cry! I can't bear it when you're sad, my angel. 3 *kisses you*

_Phantom'sAngel3:_

_I can't help it! I need you here holding me…_

"Wish granted." "Erik…" I whisper, running into his arms. We wrap our arms around each other and I begin to cry. "Shh, I'm here. What's wrong?" "You know we're redoing Don Juan Triumphant, right?" "Yes."

"Well, you know that rich judge?" "Robert Turpin, the one who forced you into marriage and abused you?" I nod and manage to say: "He's playing Don Juan!" The sobs finally overwhelm me and I start to fall until he catches me, shushing me soothingly.

"Please come with me and convince Andre and Firmin to let you take his place…" "Of course." I smile tearfully at him. "Thank you." "Anything for you, my darling." he murmurs, taking one of his gloves off and lacing his fingers with mine.

~With Andre and Firmin~ "No, absolutely not!" "Then you lose your Aminita. Let's go, Erik." "Three, two, one…" "Wait! …Fine." "Yay!" I squeal, laughing with Erik and putting my head on his shoulder.

"You know how happy you make me?" he asks. "No. How happy do I make you?" I ask, smiling. "Happy enough to do this." He takes his mask off and throws it aside before taking me into his arms and kissing me.

"Aw…cute." Raoul says, trying not to look disgusted as I shower the uneven side of his face with kisses. The next thing Erik says makes Madame Giry, Christine and Nellie all swoon. "Take me home and make me yours…slowly."

"I've dreamed of the day I would hear you say that." I smirk, continuing to shower him with kisses all over his face and neck. His breath starts coming out in short gasps. "You like that?" I ask coyly as Andre and Firmin go white as sheets and red as beets all at once, fanning themselves.

"Oh…Lucy…" he moans softly as I apparate us home, much to Joel's enraged disappointment. ~With Erik and I~ I kick off my shoes as he pulls me back to him. "Lucy, can I tell you something?" he asks softly, sounding a bit afraid.

"Of course. Is something wrong?" "A little. It's been a while." I smile and squeeze his hand. "Do you trust me?" "More than I've ever trusted anyone." "Then let's give ourselves to each other, one caress and kiss at a time."

He nods, picking me up and carrying me bridal-style to the bed, reconnecting our lips. I put my hands in his hair. He places me gently on the bed, never breaking the kiss. "Erik…you are an amazing kisser." I whisper, reaching up and pulling his wig off.

He pulls me up slightly so he can unzip my dress from behind. I obey and wrap my arms around his neck, deepening our kiss. "I want to taste you, Erik." "Mm…" We explore each other's mouths until it's absolutely necessary to breathe.

Then I reach down and unbutton his shirt, trailing tender kisses down his exposed chest as he reaches behind me and unlaces my corset. "OK, are you ready?" "More than ever." I unbutton his trousers as we kiss each other's necks.

He pulls his trousers off as I pull off my corset. He whispers: "You're beautiful…" "…And you're gorgeous." I whisper back as I set myself atop him, entering him slowly. "Oh…" I begin thrusting, reveling in the sound of him screaming my name.

Madame Giry rushes down and hisses: "Hush! You're scaring the girls, especially Meg!" "Sorry…" we pant as he nips my neck. ~A bit later~ "Lucy, we need to talk about this!" "I broke it between us a month and a half ago when I left with Erik! I gave you both your rings back and reversed time so I'd never had the twins! Essentially, there's nothing left to talk about!"

"Lucy…" I turn and Erik is standing there, beckoning me with fear and tears in his eyes. He opens his arms and shakily whispers: "Hold me." "Come here." "Not while they're here. I don't have my mask and wig on."

"Oh, what a shame. I have stuff all over me and I just can't get it off…" He comes rushing out. "You're mean." "I know. Now, what's the matter?" "I had a nightmare that you left me…like Christine did."

"Oh, you should know better! After what happened tonight, that would never happen!" "I don't want to live in darkness anymore." he says, beginning to cry softly. "Hush, I know. And with me by your side, you won't have to."

"You promise?" "Absolutely. 'All I Ask of You?' It'll make you feel better." "OK." "This we have to see." "Fine." I take Erik in my arms. He puts his head on my shoulder and I start to sing. (Role-reversal version of 'All I Ask of You.')

Lucy:

No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
my words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you...

Erik:  
Say you love me every waking moment,  
turn my head with talk of summertime...  
Say you need me with you now and always...  
Promise me that all you say is true  
that's all I ask of you

Lucy:  
Let me be your shelter  
let me be your light  
You're safe, No one will find you  
your fears are far behind you...

Erik:  
All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night  
and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me...

Lucy:  
Then say you'll share with me  
one love, one lifetime  
let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you...  
anywhere you go, let me go too  
Erik, that's all I ask of you...

Erik:  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
say the word and I will follow you...  
Share each day with me,  
each night, each morning...  
Say you love me...

Lucy:  
You know I do...

Both:  
Love me - that's all I ask of you  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
Love me - that's all I ask of you...

"You're right, I do feel better and I have an idea." "See? Now, what's your idea?" "Tomorrow morning, I'll have Andre and Firmin call everyone into the auditorium, we'll sing this and I'll have a very important question to ask you." he says, his eyes dancing with newfound joy and excitement as he picks me up and twirls me round, our lips crashing together with rough, fiery passion.

"Get a room!" "We're in it. Bye." I watch with smug satisfaction out of the corner of my eye as they clench their hands into fists at their sides angrily. "You two should be sleeping, especially you Lucy." Madame Giry chides us softly, obviously worried.

"Relax. Would you prefer to stay down here and make sure we sleep?" She smirks. "Yes." We groan. "Fine. Goodnight." As we lay back down, he snuggles into my arms. "Don't leave me again; the bed is freezing without you."

"Hey, I had to finish the song." "What song?" Madame Giry asks, yawning. "It's called 'So Yesterday.' I'll play it tomorrow." "Lucy?" "Yes, Madame Giry?" She smiles. "First of all, call me Antoinette. Second, tell me some stories about your experiences with Erik."

"OK…Antoinette. What do you wanna know first?" "OK, the night you sang 'Point of No Return' together, how did it feel?" "It felt…amazing. It was when I knew I loved him, and if I'd had the chance, I would've given him the most precious thing of all…my innocence."

Her jaw drops, but she quickly collects herself. "Have you told your cousin about earlier yet?" "No…" My phone rings. "…but I'll have to now. Hi, Raoul." "Turn around." I do, and there he is, waiting for a hug.

I happily oblige, giggling as he picks me up and spins me round. When he puts me down we kiss each other's noses and rub them together. "Despite being younger, I'll always be stronger." "OK…"

"I'll ignore that this time." He notices my expression and frowns concernedly. "Is something wrong?" "Not if you promise not to get upset." "Alright." "…I gave myself to Erik tonight." "WHAT?"

He wrenches his hand away from mine, furious. "Forget it! I knew you'd never understand!" "What is there to understand?" "That I love him! The deepest love I've ever felt for anyone!" "Madame Giry…I-is this true?" he asks, giving her a look that begs her to tell him no.

She smiles and nods. "It is. She and Erik are practically one in the same. He glows when she's around and she with him." "No! I can't let him do this again!" His voice is shaking. "Christine was a fool. She couldn't see…"

"See what??" "Past Erik's appearance to what was inside." "Lucy…he's driven you mad." "No. I'm going to bed." "Not with him!" "Yes, with him. Goodnight." ~Next Morning~ "Lucy?" Erik murmurs sleepily, making me smile.

"I'm here, my darling. Sleep." I sing the word 'sleep', making his eyes flutter shut again. "Lucy, can I ask you a question?" "Of course." "What do you see in him?" "I see someone love-starved who loves me and desires only love in return. I see someone who would die for me."

"Lucy, I need some assistance with a lesson. The vocal coach is on vacation. Would you…?" "Of course." I slip on a dress and rouse Erik. "Mm…five more minutes." "I need an escort aboveground." That wakes him up.

"I'm up! Besides, we have our announcement to make." he says. As we step onto the stage, he sheds his mask and wig, ignoring the exclamations of disgust. I smile and take his hand. "Ready?" He nods.

('All I Ask of You'…again.) As we sing, many people begin to cry.

Erik:

No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
my words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you...

Lucy:  
Say you love me every waking moment,  
turn my head with talk of summertime...  
Say you need me with you now and always...  
Promise me that all you say is true  
that's all I ask of you

Erik:  
Let me be your shelter  
let me be your light  
You're safe, No one will find you  
your fears are far behind you...

Lucy:  
All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night  
and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me...

Erik:  
Then say you'll share with me  
one love, one lifetime  
let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you...  
anywhere you go, let me go too  
Lucy, that's all I ask of you...

Lucy:  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
say the word and I will follow you...  
Share each day with me,  
each night, each morning...  
Say you love me...

Erik:  
You know I do...

Both:  
Love me - that's all I ask of you  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
Love me - that's all I ask of you...

As we finish, Erik clears his throat. "Lucy, I have something to say and to ask you." He gets down on one knee and begins. "Lucy, you are my muse. You are the light in my darkness. I love you more each and every day, and I want to spend the eternity of our endless lives by your side. Will you…marry me?"

He pulls a black box from his trouser pocket and reveals the ring he originally planned to give Christine. I'm crying, but I calm down and say: "Erik, that's the most beautiful and touching thing anyone's ever said to me…"

Meg starts up a chant of "Say yes!" as I continue. "…I would consider it a blessing to spend my life with you." A voice scoffs: "Blessing…with that monster?" "CAN IT, CARLOTTA BEFORE I DRAG YOU UP TO THE ROOF AND PUSH YOU OFF!" I scream, instantly calming as Erik slips the ring on my finger and kisses me.

Exclamations of disgust make him wince. "OK, that's it." I murmur, turning to face everyone. "Everyone listen up! Who here thinks that everyone can look perfect all the time?" A few Parisian fashion idiots pipe up.

"Yeah, you guys don't count." "Your point?" Andre and Firmin chorus. "My point, gentlemen, is that I love Erik and always will, regardless of how he looks." He smiles. "Thank you, Lucy. You don't know how much that means to me."

"Lucy, don't you have someone you need to talk to?" Antoinette asks, pointing to Demeter. "Oh, yes. Excuse me, darling." "Ah-ah. I'm coming with you…" he says determinedly, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my forehead as well as the top of my head repeatedly.

"Don't you touch my baby!" "Mom, stop!" She ignores my protests, wrenching me away from Erik and dragging me outside. "What are you thinking, bonding yourself to that monster?" I lose my nerve and slap her hard enough to leave a stinging red mark on her cheek.

She clutches it in pain, which causes her to involuntarily release my wrist. I take this as an opportunity to run back inside, only to find an absolutely heartbreaking sight: Erik in the middle of the stage on his knees, sobbing as Antoinette has her arm around his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.

"Erik!" "Lucy!" I kneel next to him, running a hand through his hair and crooning soothingly to him. "Your mother thinks I'm a creature…I don't deserve your love." "Keep talking that way and I won't tell you how I just defended you."

"What did you do?" Antoinette asks warily. "She called him a monster, so…I slapped her, hard." "You slapped her??" I nod, smirking as Erik stifles laughter. "At long last!" she sighs. I settle myself in a position to kiss Erik and connect our lips.

He's a bit surprised at first, but soon kisses me back, cradling the back of my head with one hand and wrapping his free arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I seductively snake my arms around his neck and whisper his name into our kiss.

"Erik…" A chorus of throats being cleared brings us back to reality. Andre, Firmin and my mom and dad are standing there, obviously annoyed with being ignored. "Did you hear me?" my mom asks. "No." I answer cheekily as Erik softly asks me to help him up.

I do, and he spins me into him, my back to his chest in the exact same position as in 'Point of No Return' with one difference. The passion that would normally be evident in his eyes is replaced with tenderness.

"I love you." I smile. "I know. I love you too." "Lucy, can I ask you something?" "Of course, Christine." "What's your favorite dance?" "The salsa." Carlotta scoffs. "You?" "Yes, quite well actually." "Show us!" "Well, if you're willing to be my partner, Erik…" I say, glancing at him with hopeful eyes.

"Of course." "Then we must prepare the stage for the start of Don Juan rehearsals tomorrow." Antoinette, Andre and Firmin chorus. "Yes, yes. We will." ~Afterwards~ "See?" Erik takes my hand and swings our arms back and forth.

"Isn't that a little high school?" Raoul asks, scoffing. "Yup, but we love doing it." we chorus as he leans over and kisses my cheek. "C'mon, we better go dig the Don Juan set out of storage." "Cool digs." a voice murmurs as Erik shields his face.

I walk over, pick the mask up and slip it on for him. "Merci." "De rien." Tony taps my shoulder from behind. I twirl round and trap him in a death hug. "Ugh…can't breathe."

"Sorry. Oh…hello, Robert." Hearing his name, he simpers at me. "So, when do rehearsals begin?" "Actually, in light of what we've been told, Erik will be taking your place." "Who's Erik?" he asks. "That would be me." Erik murmurs.

I pull him close to me. He shows everyone just how in love we are when he openly displays his affection by trailing kisses up my free arm and landing them on both cheeks, my forehead and last but most definitely not least, my lips.

"Ah…I think I've been sufficiently kissed, mon ange." I say. "Good." he murmurs, smiling tenderly at me. We head to storage to get the pieces of the Don Juan set. "We're back!" Antoinette smiles. "Thank you."

She softly says: "You can go." Erik picks me up and says: "I have a surprise for you." We go up to the roof and he tells me to close my eyes. "OK…open them." I do, and Harry and Draco are standing there.

"Boys!" "Mum!" They run into my arms. I turn to Erik. "How did you know?" "They came looking for you." "Thank you." He nods. Raoul comes up then, looking angry. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Your parents! They're threatening to take you back to Olympus if you try to be in a romantic relationship with Erik anymore!"

"What?" "Don't worry. Madame Giry is talking some sense into them right now." "OK." "Do you boys wanna see where we live?" Erik asks. They nod. "Come, my angel." he murmurs, sweeping me off my feet.

"Wow, he treats you like a princess!" the boys chorus. I laugh. "As well she should be, boys." he says, putting me down so he can release the lock I put on the mirror. Then he steps through and holds out his hand.

"Watch your step, boys." I warn. "Will you sing? Please?" Erik asks. "Of course." As we step into the boat, I begin to vocalize softly. Erik closes his eyes and sighs deeply, as if committing the sound to memory.

As he rows us to our home, the boys and I catch up. "Wait, what?" "Mm-hmm. That's what happened." "Cool!" Draco exclaims. I nod. "I guess it is. Here we are!" Draco looks unimpressed. "You live here?"

"Hey! It may not be a fancy penthouse, but it's home." "I like it." Harry says softly. "Thanks, love." "What's with all the paper?" Draco asks. Erik and I share a smile. "Why don't you tell them, mon ange?" "I compose operas."

"That's bloody brilliant!" Harry exclaims. Draco scoffs. "No, it's not. It's stupid!" "Trust me. His compositions are nothing short of extraordinary." "Really?" "Absolutely." "Let's hear one, then." "OK." "Erik…this one." I say softly.

"Won't this gross them out?" "Who cares? We need the practice." We sing 'Point of No Return' in costume and everything. When we finish, Erik is being crowded by the boys, begging him to teach them how to seduce girls like that.

"I can't. It's natural." "Knock, knock." "Remus, Bella." Erik takes Bella's hand and kisses it. "Enchante." he says in that velvet-smooth voice of his. She giggles. "How are you all?" "We're fine, Antoinette." Erik and I chorus as he says: "Now, you boys wanted to see why I wear this mask. So go ahead, Lucy."

I slowly slip it off. Bella makes a hissing noise as I toss it aside and pull him to me, connecting his lips to mine. He wraps his arms around me and I do the same. "Neck…" he murmurs thickly.

Understanding, I pull away and begin to trail kisses down his jaw-line and neck, smirking when he whimpers and breathes: "Please…don't stop." Enjoying myself immensely now, I land a few more kisses to his neck before slowly kissing my way up to his lips again, deliberately taking my time with the uneven side of his face.

"Gross." Bella and Draco whisper. Harry and Remus nudge them in the ribs. My lips find Erik's again and he asks for entrance immediately. I grant it and we slowly taste each other, playfully fighting for dominance.

"I want you." he growls into my mouth. "Then take me, slowly." I breathe into his ear. I cast a pregnancy prevention spell as he sheds his cape and unzips my dress, tangling his hands in my hair as it pools at my feet, revealing nothing but bare skin.

Then he picks me up and carries me through the curtain. "Make me scream, Erik." I murmur as he puts me on the bed, shedding the rest of his clothes and landing kisses to whatever his lips can reach.

My parents burst in as he sets himself atop me and kisses me tenderly. "Up, now. Get dressed; we're going home." my father says, glancing darkly at Erik. "Fine." I mouth to Erik: "Just follow my lead." He nods as I pick up my dress and hand it to Antoinette.

She hangs it up and hugs me. "Shame you'll have to give that ring back now." "And after such a heartfelt proposal too." I can tell my parents are trying hard to act disinterested. Erik comes out then, fully dressed and shedding some very convincing false tears.

"I'll be miserable without you." "And I without you." "I'll text you every day." He sniffles. "I promise." "I know you will." ~A few days later, Olympus~ I'm hiding in the stairwell, eavesdropping on a conversation between my parents and Antoinette concerning mine and Erik's relationship.

"I've seen it! She's miserable, Demeter! All she does all day and night is curl herself into a ball in a corner of her room with the rose he gave her before she left and cry! The only time she's happy is when he calls or she gets a text from him. Any other time, she's in that corner, spilling her tears on that rose!"

_Isn't that the truth? _I think to myself bitterly. _Last time I stopped crying, my eyes were so bloodshot, I couldn't see straight._ I continue to listen. "What about him?" my father asks. "Does it matter?" my mother scoffs.

Antoinette ignores her and continues. "He won't eat, sleep, anything without her. It's breaking his heart to be without his angel." _Oh…my poor Erik! Time to make myself known…_ "Madame Giry! Please tell me Erik's alright and that he hasn't killed himself!" I exclaim, new tears spilling onto the dried, but relatively new tear trails on my cheeks as I run into the room.

"No, not yet. He's come close on a few occasions, but I've stopped him." "Thank God!" My mother doesn't care, but my father looks concerned. "C'mon, I'm taking you back." "Not yet. First, she proves it to me."

"OK, but he helps." "Fine. Call him." "No need; I'm already here." "Erik! God, you still look amazing." "You're still beautiful." "Wait, isn't he the one who…?" Sapphire asks. I nod. "So… 'I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way'?" he asks.

I nod again. "I'll go get my music so Saph can play it for us!" I say excitedly, rushing out of the room and tripping on my skirts. Erik rushes over and catches me. We sing and are free to go. "Thank you, Daddy."

We leave and go home. I draw a bath for him. He almost falls asleep as I wash his hair, but I wake him. "Mm…so tired. Haven't slept…" he groans, yawning. "I can tell. Well, let's get you to bed." "What about you?"

"I'll be next to you." As Erik sleeps, I get a text from Abby.

**Scuitothegoth35:**

**Hey! We 3 the opera house. (=**

_Phantom'sAngel3:_

_LOL, I'm glad._

**Scuitothegoth35:**

**Where are you?**

_Phantom'sAngel3:_

_Below w/Erik? Duh! =P_

**Scuitothegoth35:**

**Sorry, I forgot. How is he?**

_Phantom'sAngel3:_

_Tired. He didn't sleep at all._

**Scuitothegoth35:**

**I wouldn't have, either.**

Erik stirs, so I tell Abby I'll talk to her later. "Hi there, Sleeping Beauty." I tease, kissing him. "I like this." "Me too. Now, take it off." "Rehearsals start tonight." "I know. I'm excited." "You two! Stage, now!" Carlotta snaps.

"We're on our way." "Wow, you two look great! Let's rehearse!" "Not yet. I wanna warm up first." "Raoul, is this really necessary?" Andre asks as I take center stage. He smiles. "Firmin knows…" Firmin pales and whispers: "No! She swore we'd never tell him! Lucy, no! Please!!"

Antoinette calls: "It's time he knew the truth, Richard." Monsieur Reyer smiles at me and softly asks: "The Viennese waltz, then?" "Please. Erik?" "Yes, my heaven-sent angel?" "Do you remember that 15 year old girl you rescued one cold night last winter?"

"Not really." "Well, maybe this'll jog your memory. You girls ready?" "Ready!" I start to sing, and as I do, my simple Aminita dress changes to the ball gown I wore that night.

(Once Upon A December)

Lucy:

Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,

(singing aaaaa with the melody)

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,

Far away, long ago  
things I yearn to remember  
and a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

"Oh, God. You're Cinderella?" "Surprised?" "Uh-huh. And a little woozy." "OK, I can fix that. Oh wait, my slipper!" "Oh, come on! There's no way he still has…" Andre and Firmin start to say, but are proven wrong as Erik reaches into the pocket of his cloak and pulls out the slipper.

Their jaws drop, and Raoul snickers. "Do it, Erik!" Christine calls. He gets down and slips it on my foot. Afterwards, he looks up at me and whispers: "A perfect fit." Then he rises and kisses me. Raoul starts a slow clap that spreads like wildfire and quickly becomes thunderous applause.

"NOW we can rehearse." ~Afterwards~ Erik and I are having a reunion make-out on the bridge, ignoring Carlotta as she tells us to get a room. "Why don't you make 'em?" "Joseph Buquet, hold your tongue!" Antoinette and I call up to him as Erik moves behind me and kisses the back of my neck.

"Erik…" I sigh, letting myself melt in his arms. "Let's go up to the roof." I spell on my red gown and he puts his chin on my shoulder. Joseph purrs at me. Erik shoots him an extremely threatening glare and he leaves me alone.

"Ah, the stars. My only friends on cold evenings." he says softly, sadly. "Mine too." I whisper, taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Hello? Do the rest of us exist?" Meg teases lightly. "Yes. We just wanted to be alone for a bit."

"Ah. Well, Gerry and Patrick are here, and they're looking for you." "Yay! Patrick's here!" I squeal. She laughs and Erik gives her a questioning look. "Patrick's a good friend. He's playing Raoul in the movie."

"Oh." "Lu!" "Pat!" "What about me?" "GERRY!" I give them both hugs. "I'm wearing the facial makeup." "I can see that." "You look nasty!" "Gee, thanks." "Oh, Erik…" But it's too late. He's stormed off. "Thanks, Pat." Meg and I drawl sarcastically, going after Erik.

"Erik, wait!" "Why? So your friends can insult me?" "Oh, they weren't! I promise!" "OK…" "So, what's this we hear about a masquerade ball?" "Oh, you mean the ball I'm not going to?" Erik says. "Oh, pity. Now I'll have to ask Raoul."

"Ask me what, Lucy?" "If you'd go to the masquerade ball with me." He grins. "Of course! I've been waiting for you to ask me!" He kisses my forehead. "Great! Do you mind going as a prince? I'm going as Cinderella, so…"

He laughs softly. "Of course." I smile. "Great!" Erik is sulking now. "Don't worry. We're cousins, so nothing can happen." ~A few days later, the night of the ball~ "Erik, pull it!" "There." "Thank you." I put on the rest of my dress, my shoes and my mask.

The gate rattles. "Last chance." He smiles and says softly: "Save me a dance on the roof. I'll be up at 11:30." I kiss him. "OK." Raoul's jaw drops. "Wow. You look…enchanting." "Thank you. See you at 11:30, Erik."

"Mm." Raoul gives me a questioning look. "He's busy with a new composition." "That all? Or is he upset that you're going to the ball with me?" he asks, his eyes full of fear and hurt. "Oh, Raoul…does it matter?"

We enter the ballroom and he whispers: "I just don't want anything to come between you, especially not me." "You won't." Madame Giry comes over. "Where's Erik?" "Busy. He'll be along soon." Raoul stands in front of me and bows formally.

"May I have this dance?" I giggle and curtsey. "Why of course you may, Your Highness." He takes my gloved hand in his bare one and kisses it before leading me onto the floor. We spend the first half of the ball inside, but he surprises me by taking me up to the roof to dance under the stars.

"Raoul?" "Hmm?" I look up at him, giving him a starry-eyed smile. "Tonight has been nothing short of spectacular. Thank you." "You're more than welcome." "Lucy…Lucy." "I hear you, my angel of music." I sing softly as Erik emerges from the shadows, smiling.

"One dance?" "The rest of the night is yours. Enjoy yourselves." Raoul murmurs dejectedly. He walks off. "Raoul, wait!" The roof door slams and I flinch. Erik releases my hand and says: "Go after him. It's the right thing to do."

I kiss his cheek. "Thank you. I shall return soon, my angel." Raoul is sitting on the stairwell, crying but trying unsuccessfully to hide it. "Oh, my little prince…Come here." He inches away from me. "Go away, Lulu. I don't wanna talk about it…"

"OK." He cracks and breaks down crying. Through his tears, he manages to say: "Ever since Erik came back into your life, I don't exist anymore! All that matters is your passion for your precious angel! I just want to kill him for taking you away from me, just like he did Christine!!"

I take him in my arms and let him cry, whispering comforting words every now and then in an attempt to calm him down. "Sorry." he breathes, wiping his eyes. "No problem." "Can I stay with you guys? I don't think I can face the world right now."

"Sure." He shivers. "You're ice-cold!" "I feel weak, like someone's draining me…" "Shh, it's okay." I take him down to the ballroom. "Erik, come on!" "Coming, darling!" ~Ballroom~ "Oh God! What happened?"

"He's a little drained, that's all." "Which is my fault. I heard crying and I…overreacted." Christine helps me put Raoul on a chaise. Then I scan him to make sure he's OK and Christine and I whirl on Erik, furious.

"Overreacted? You almost killed him!" we shout. "Girls…don't defend me. I don't deserve it…" "Oh, Raoul! Of course you do!" _Ugh, fawning._ "Oh, Raoul! Of course you do!" Erik mutters mockingly as we rush to Raoul's side.

I motion for Antoinette to come here. "OK. I say we make Erik crazy. Who's in?" Everyone agrees. "How?" I smirk. "You'll see. Just follow my lead." "You forget, sweetie. Kings don't follow orders." "Jareth!" I exclaim, then signal for him to shush.

He nods and shrinks back into the shadows. "Raoul, I need you to milk it." He manages a weak smirk. "I think I can do that." Antoinette starts. "Raoul, you cannot possibly expect to make it home in your condition."

"I'm…fine." "No. You can stay with us." "What?" "Ahem! It's the least we can do." "If you're sure…" "I'm sure. Now, there's someone I'd like to introduce. Jareth…" I sing his name softly, angelically.

Erik's eyes flash with jealousy as he emerges and smiles at me. "My queen…" he whispers, his eyes sparkling. "My king…" I whisper, eyes shining almost lovingly as he pulls me onto the floor and we share a dance.

"Why haven't you come back to me, Lucy my sweet?" "I simply cannot, Jareth darling. I made my choice years ago. I belong to this world now. You know that as well as I." "It's never too late to have a second chance…" he whispers, his lips a centimeter from mine, pleading with me to close the miniscule gap between them and give him one last kiss.

I look to Erik and mouth: "PLEASE?" He sighs and mouths: "Fine. ONE kiss! That's IT!" No sooner does his mouth close than have I pressed my lips to Jareth's. He wraps his arms around my waist as I wrap mine around his neck.

"Lucy…" "Jareth…my Goblin King." "…My beautiful labyrinth Queen…" he whispers, pulling me to him as we break the kiss. "OK, will someone PLEASE explain to me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??" Erik shouts.

"Relax, my angel. All will be revealed in time." Jareth chuckles. "Spoken like a true Queen." "Why thank you, my king." Raoul whispers: "He couldn't be…" "…The goblin king from the stories I used to tell you?"

"No!" "Yes…Jareth?" "Hmm?" "Would you like to stay with us? Please??" He laughs. "How can I say 'no' to those star-dusted eyes?" "Yes! I always could break you." "Oh, really?" "Really." I pick up Raoul, supporting him with one arm and taking one of Jareth's hands in my free one.

~Home~ "Wow…it's beautiful." Jareth whispers. I smile. "Thank you. Let me show you around…" "No boat." Erik snaps coldly. "You can NOT order me around, Erik Destler!" "Lucy?" "Hmm?" "Can you sing for me? I miss your voice…"

"Of course, Jareth. Erik, toss me my guitar." "Feh. Here…" (Listen to your Heart: DHT)

Lucy:

I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark

Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams

Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before... you tell him goodbye

And there are voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind

Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before oh... before you tell him goodbye

Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye

"Oh…God, I missed your voice." he sighs, closing his eyes as his lips curve upward in a dreamy smile. I chuckle. "I missed that smile. That's the smile I gave my trust to…" Erik clears his throat. "Well…if you two are finished reminiscing, Lucy and I should get to bed."

"Actually, I'll be along in a bit, darling. Jareth and I are gonna chat for a little while." "Oh…OK. See you in a bit, then." As soon as he goes through the curtain, I let the tears silently fall. Jareth holds me close, softly saying: "We're breaking his heart, aren't we?"

"Slowly and painfully. But that's not why I'm crying…" "You love me all over again, don't you?" I nod, burying my face in his neck. "I thought…if I left, I could forget you." "Did it work?" a few voices chorus.

I recognize one of them as Erik's and instantly feel guilty. "…On the contrary, after I left, the memories of our time together consumed me. I tried so hard to just forget. For months, I had to resist the urge to call out: "Jareth, I love you! I made a mistake!"

"I still have your letter…" he whispers, voice breaking. "What letter?" Erik asks angrily. "This one…" I whisper, crying again. Jareth hands it to him and he snatches it, reading it aloud as I mouth it to myself.

My dearest Jareth,

Know that this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. After careful consideration (and endless prodding by my brother), I have decided to leave the Underground and return to my home in the mortal world. This decision will pain us both greatly; I know that.

But my mother said that if I don't return with her, she would destroy my Crystal. You know that then, we can never see each other again, here or in the mortal world. But do not fear, my love. I will keep you in my heart, mind and soul always. I will yearn endless for the day I will wear that gorgeous gown you made for me, stand at the altar and we say "I do" as you slip that breathtaking ruby ring on my finger.

We kiss gently and you promise me that I will be yours and only yours, forever and always. I will one day be forever by your side; both as your queen and the woman you love. Promise me you will visit me…in my dreams.

Your faithful queen and lover always,

Lucy

"The ink is smudged." "She/I was crying when I/she was writing it…" we explain as Jareth holds me tight, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my tear trails. "I still have that gorgeous gown." "Really? Can I see it?"

He smiles. "Of course, my beautiful queen." He snaps his fingers and I'm wearing it. "Come, come. Let me show you!" He's grinning excitedly, which makes me laugh. He sighs happily. "I love your laugh…"

"Thank you. Oh…Jareth, it's beautiful." He blushes scarlet. "You're welcome. It's a shame you'll never get to wear it now, though." He turns his gaze to the floor. I cup his chin and raise his gaze to mine. "Don't lose faith yet, sweetie." I whisper, pecking his lips quickly so Erik doesn't see.

"Can you convince Erik to let you stay with me?" "Sorry, love. The only way I could do that is if…" He smirks and finishes my sentence. "…if I were sick?" "Exactly." "Not a problem, honey. Watch this, but be prepared to catch me."

"OK." He snaps and is instantly pale and weak. "Oop, I got you. Erik, it looks like I'm nursing Jareth tonight." He scoffs. "Looks OK to me." "You must understand, travel between the worlds weakens him greatly."

Jareth groans and his eyes flutter open. "Lucy…?" he manages as I press a finger to his lips gently, which he pecks, managing to smile mischievously. I laugh softly, shaking my head and smiling tenderly at him.

"Oh, Jareth…" I sigh, laying him on the couch gently. "I'm cold…" he says, sounding like a lost child. "Here…" I unwrap my shawl from around myself and drape it over him like a blanket. He nestles into it.

_Oh, this is just too cute._ "…Use this until I get the special quilt." "Kay." "Kay." Erik chirps mockingly. I scowl at him. "Be right back, Jareth." "Mm-hmm…" he murmurs, closing his eyes. I pull Erik to the side and harshly hiss: "Be nice!"

"Pfft, or what?" "Or I make my choice…" He glowers at me. "Fine, go! I won't stop you!" "Maybe I will!" I turn to Jareth, quilt in hand, only to find him sound asleep, lips slightly parted and nestled in my shawl.

_Aw! He looks so sweet…_ I drape the quilt over him in place of my shawl before sitting beside him, brushing hair from his eyes gently. I smile as I imagine everyone's reaction to lovesick Jareth. "*gasp* Jareth…in LOVE?"

I laugh softly, giving him an adoring glance before picking up my guitar and my lyric notebook. I scratch down the title "I Need You" and start to play and murmur the newly written song to myself. "That was beautiful. *deep yawn*"

"Thanks, Jareth. You should rest now. I'll be here all night, I promise." "OK…" he sighs, reaching for my hand. I entwine our fingers gently as his eyes drift closed, his exhaustion finally winning out. I sit with him through the night, merely watching him sleep.

~Next Morning~ I'm in my studio with Kate, Ziva and Abby rehearsing "Girl Power". Erik bursts in. "What is this…garbage?" "My morning warm-up, or did you not notice the outfits?" His breath hitches in his throat.

"Y-you always warm up in this?" "Yep…" "Lulu?" "Yeah, Jareth?" "Do you know any lullabies in Spanish? Raoul and I were wondering…" He trails off, his cheeks tinged pink. I laugh softly, spelling on a different outfit.

"I know one. Ever heard a lullaby called 'A La Nanita Nana'?" "Once…" My phone rings. "Ugh…last person I ever wanna talk to. Hi, Tim! Well, I regret to inform you that I am no longer available. Sorry!" "You OK?" Erik asks softly, lovingly.

"I'm fine, and I love you." "Kiss me." "Sure thing…" Then he pulls me to the side and asks: "You thinking what I'm thinking?" "…Threesome with Jareth?" "Yep, this way you don't ever have to choose again, my love."

"Erik, you're the best! OH, SHIT! We're late!" "Aw!!" "Lulu…what's a threesome?" Jareth asks. "I'll explain later. But it means that I can do this…I kiss him slowly…and not worry. I'm going to be with both of you!"

"OK!" I laugh. He calls: "Good luck at rehearsal!" "Thanks!" I trip on my skirt and he's the only one who notices. He materializes next to me and catches me right before I end up in the lake. "Thank you, Jareth…" I breathe as he presses his lips to mine.

After two and a half minutes, he pulls away and says softly: "**That's** a goodbye kiss. By the way, show this to Antoinette so we can sing it." "Did you just say 'we'?" I ask. He nods. "You should go…" I smile.

"Come with us!" "No." I pout. "Please?" He groans, trying his hardest to resist. I stick my lip out a little further. "Ugh, fine! But I cannot be seen. They'll think I'm a freak…" "No, they won't. I promise."

"Kiss on it?" "Sure." As we kiss, I apparate us to the stage. "Beat ya." I call to Erik, my lips still hovering on Jareth's ever so slightly. "Not fair! You never kissed me with a packed house!" "He asked…" He dips me low and connects our lips yet again.

"Mm…" we moan. "OK, break it up!" Andre calls agitatedly. We ignore him as Jareth nips my bottom lip a bit too hard as he asks for entrance, causing me to squeak. "Did I hurt you?" he asks, the words muffled by my lips and eventually my tongue.

"Nope. Now kiss me like you mean it…" "As you wish, my lady…" After a minute, we disconnect and I put my head in the crook of his neck, both of us panting slightly. "That…was…amazing…" I manage. "Ahem! Lucy…who's this?" Firmin asks.

"This is Jareth." "The Goblin King from Labyrinth?" Kate asks. I nod as Abby asks: "Can we try 'Let's Chill'?" I smile. "Sure." I untie my hair tie and giggle when Jareth moves behind me and buries his face in my hair, deeply inhaling its scent.

"Peach?" "Mango, but good guess." I notice a shimmering coming from his pocket. "Jareth, darling…your people are calling." He groans, pulling away from me slightly as the Crystal appears in his hand.

"Raiv! I told you, you've been banished!" "Yeah! Screw you, Raiv!" I shout, scowling. After putting away the Crystal away, he pulls me into his arms, giving me a hug. "I love you, Queen Lucy." "And I love you. Stay…"

"W-wa-wait. Did he just say…Queen?" a voice asks. _McGee._ "Mm-hmm." I sigh as he just holds me. "Ahem! We should rehearse…" Erik says. "You're right! I'll sing it later." I murmur softly to Jareth. He pouts and whines: "No, now!" while his arms are folded defiantly across his chest and he stamps his foot like a spoilt child.

My voice turns scolding as I say: "Now, now Jareth. What have I taught you?" He sighs dramatically and recites the rule. "Sometimes it's not all about me." "Good boy!" "Yeah, yeah…" "So, 'Point of No Return'?" I ask.

"Uh-huh…" ~As we rehearse, Jareth's POV~ _What is this? She's almost screaming; there's no way this is considered music! _~Regular POV~"Wow, I feel high…" I murmur hazily, only registering the feeling of Erik breathing on my neck.

"Brava!" voices call. "Ah…they came! OMG, you're here!" "Well, sure thing darling!" "Trent, Jason!" I squeal, running into their arms. "Guys, these are my BFFLs who are guys, Trent and Jason." "From the US?"

I nod as Jason offers me his back. "OK!" I laugh delightedly as we spin round, just like in the backyard at Jason's house when we were ten years old. "Whoo, that's always a rush!" we chorus, smiling widely.

"You were an angel, honey." Trent says, helping me down. "Thanks, guys. Jareth, Erik! C'mere, please." "Coming, sweetie." they chorus. "Aw, Lu! Threesome again?" "Yep! Mm…Jareth…" I sigh as he drops teasing kisses to the back of my neck.

Erik trails his hand up my arm as I say: "Who wants ice cream?" "We do!" everyone choruses. "OK. Homemade, here we come!" As we make our sundaes, Erik and I flirt openly. He grabs the whipped cream canister and squirts some in my mouth as I drizzle hot fudge into his.

"Mm…so good." we mumble through full mouths. "Come now, Lucy. Be a lady." "Stuff it, Clarisse." I retort, squirting whipped cream onto Erik's nose and kissing it off. "Wow. This is…different." "Yeah, and weird."

"Willy!" Charlie whispers, gazing at him sternly. "Hello to you lot, too." "Hi." "Erik, will you sing 'Music of the Night'? Please?" He smiles. "Of course. Do you want me to do what I did when I was first trying to gain your trust?"

I nod and smirk. "Want me to wear the dress?" "Mm-hmm." I spell it on, then he takes my hand and sings to me. Soon, he turns me against him, trailing his strong hands down my waist and placing my hand on his cheek.

"Oh, Erik. Your hands are so…strong." I sigh, closing my eyes and leaning against him. Willy scoffs. "Oh, Erik. Your hands are so strong." he mutters mockingly. "Sounds like someone's jealous…" Charlie singsongs.

"I am not!" Erik scoops me into his arms and murmurs: "Wanna find out what else that whipped cream and hot fudge are good for?" "One sec." He puts me down and I undo my dress. It falls to the floor, revealing me in my raw, naked beauty.

He picks me up again and kisses me hungrily. I moan softly as he carries me through the room, lays me gently on the bed and closes the curtain. The soft thump of clothes hitting the floor makes Willy and Clarisse go white.

"God, you're ripped." I murmur, trailing kisses from his face to his chest. "Mm…that feels so good." "I'm glad you like it, darling." "What are they doing? I thought sex was supposed to be quick." Willy mutters, confused.

Mr. Bucket chuckles softly and explains: "They're not just having sex. They're making love." "Oh GOD Erik!" I scream as he thrusts faster and harder into me, landing butterfly kisses between my breasts and down to my chest.

"You cast the spell, right?" "Uh-huh…" I pant, clutching the sheets tightly as I prepare to orgasm. When I do, he rides it with me, kissing me and allowing my cries of pleasure to fill his mouth. This brings him to his own climax.

Then he pulls out and we entwine ourselves, panting heavily. "I think that was the absolute best love I've ever been given." I pant, causing him to blush. "Are you two monsters finished?" Willy and Clarisse ask.

I open the curtain as Erik wraps his arms around me and puts his head on my shoulder. Raoul comes in, shaking. "You OK?" "Bad dream." "Oh…come here. It must've been pretty bad for you to be shaking like this. Tell me."

As he does, my phone vibrates. "Hey, Tim. Can you hang on?" "Sure." Raoul finishes and I pick up the phone. "OK. *laughs* Where have I disappeared to? You're not gonna like the answer. Paris. With Erik, who else?! Tim, no! She'll have him killed, that's why! Yeah, it'll teach me that you, Ben and Johnny are all immature, untrustworthy jackasses who need to grow the fuck up!"

"What did he say?" Erik asks shakily. "I have to leave, not come back, and not ever see you again." "NO!" "Erik!" I sob, starting to fall until he catches me, holding me close. We sing to each other, and I silently hope that the Fates can hear us.

"Erik, promise me you'll always be my Angel." I sing, holding back tears. He smiles and answers by singing: "Forever and always, my love." I finally let the tears go, as does he. The next thing he sings makes me cry even harder.

"You alone can make my song take flight…" We sing the last line together. "Help me make the music of the night." "How touching." a voice sneers. "SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET THE HELL OUT! NOW, HADES!" I scream, continuing to sob into Erik's chest as he whispers: "Don't let go of me." over and over into my hair.

"It hurts, Erik. Kiss me and make it all go away…" "If only for a moment." he whispers, connecting our lips. I wrap my arms around his neck, but keep the kiss gentle. "Here, love." I say softly, handing him a key.

"It's the only key to my flat in London. Come see me tonight after Ben and Johnny are asleep." "What time?" "10:00." "I'll be there, darling." "Great. Just make sure you come in the back door and be quiet."

"Of course. See you tonight." "OK. Yes, Tim! Jareth?" "Yes, my love?" I take his hands in mine and whisper: "Promise you'll care for each other while we're apart." He nods, kissing me. "I promise, love."

"Thank you." ~London~ "Everyone but the kids and Nellie, do yourselves a favor and leave me the hell alone." I snap, running up the stairs to my room and slamming the door, ready to have a good cry. "What did you guys do?" Johanna, Nellie and Charlie chorus, casting concerned glances toward the stairs.

"Nothing." "She wouldn't be crying like this if it were nothing, Ben. I'm gonna go talk to her." "Us too." Johanna and Charlie chorus. ~Upstairs~ "Lucy, can we come in?" they chorus. "Yeah, just let me unlock the door."

"Oh, Lu. What's wrong?" Nellie asks. "I'm miserable without Erik and Jareth, that's all…" "Erik? As in Angel of Music Erik?" Charlie asks. "Uh-huh. Your mum told you?" "Mm-hmm. He sounds brilliant." "He is. I'm defying Tim to see him later."

"Ooh…" "Shh!" "So, what's Jareth like?" Nellie asks. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" I gasp. "Jareth! What are you doing here?" I ask as he hugs and kisses me. "Erik wanted me to come check on you. Are you OK?"

"No. Lock the door please, Nellie." "'Course." "Well, what's wrong?" he asks, pulling me into his arms and putting his chin on top of my head. "I wanna go home and be with you and Erik." Footsteps resound on the stairs.

"Shit! Jareth, go!" He nods. "OK, but remember: Just call my name and I'll return to you." I nod, kissing him one last time. Then, he morphs into his owl form and flies out the window just as Ben and Johnny come in.

"Lu…" "Save it!" "She told me what you sons-of-bitches did. Unbelievable…" Nellie says, shaking her head. "We had to! She's ours and no one else's!" "SHUT UP! I AM NOT PROPERTY!!" I scream, shutting them both up.

Then, the unthinkable happens. They pin me down and force me to kiss them. "Stop! JARETH!" I scream. He instantly comes to my aid. "It's alright now. I'm here." he soothes. "I know. Thank you." He smiles.

"Anything for my beautiful queen." ~Later~ I'm in the parlor, watching the fire when I hear a voice. "Lucy…Lucy." I smile. "I'm here, Erik. They're gone, I promise." He emerges from the shadows, gazing at me with heartbreaking concern.

"Jareth told me what happened. Are you certain you're alright?" I nod. "Yes. I'll be fine as long as you and Jareth are with me." I say softly. He comes to sit beside me, taking my hands in his. "We will always be with you, now and forever."

He puts his arms around me and I lean into his embrace. "I love you. Jareth…" He appears on my other side, smiling. "You called?" I giggle. "Mm-hmm. Will you sing for me, Erik?" He smiles. "Must I?"

"Not if you don't want to." He and Jareth both yawn, making me laugh softly. They give me questioning, albeit tired looks and I say: "You guys remind me of my brother." "We do? How?" "Well, Erik…you have his ability to make me laugh, even when I'm crying hysterically. You hold me tight and make everything OK again. Jareth, you have his charm…or lack thereof."

As I say this, he scowls and we laugh loudly. "Lucy! Get them out, now!" Ben, Johnny and Tim yell. "No. I'll stay with them here in the parlor tonight, but I'm not kicking them out. 'Night." They growl softly as Erik puts his gloved hand under my chin and tilts my head up, kissing me.

It's tentative at first, until I push him gently back against the arm of the couch. Then I reach for his mask. "No!" he whispers urgently, inclining his head toward Jareth frantically. "Forget him. Focus on us and the beautiful music our pleasure cries makes." I murmur, sighing in satisfaction as he melts into the kiss.

He allows me to slip off his mask as my tongue renews my memory of his decadent taste. I pull away and pull him up, smiling as my aura appears. Erik grins and pulls me into another, more passionate kiss.

"OK…" Jareth mutters, obviously confused. I wrap my arms around his neck as I pull back, putting my head in the crook of his neck. "Lucy?" I look up at him. "Hmm?" "Can we go to sleep now?" I nod. "Of course, mon ange."

I widen the couch and lay in-between him and Jareth as they both drape an arm over me protectively and lovingly, already drifting off. I smile and kiss them both good night. "Mm…don't leave us, ever." they murmur into my neck.

"Never." I whisper, slowly falling asleep. ~Next Morning~ "Lucy?" "I'm upstairs!" They come upstairs, still waking up. "So, we'll meet you there at 10:00, then?" "Where are we going?" "The cemetery in Paris, to visit my grand-papa's grave."

"Oh…" Jareth's face falls and he says: "So we have to spend the morning with dead people?" Erik and I scowl dangerously at him. "This is important to me, Jareth. Today's the twenty five-year anniversary of his death…at the hands of a terrible illness."

"I'm sorry." "Forget it." I snap coldly. "I'll come with you, my angel." Erik says comfortingly, taking my hand in his and kissing my forehead. "Thank you, my love. Can you help me find my mourning gown, then?"

He smiles, handing me a tissue when he sees that my eyes are shining with unshed tears of pain and regret. "Of course, baby." We search for it and after 45 minutes, he finds it and asks: "You want the cloak and scarf too?"

I nod, unable to form the word "yes". He lays it out gently before coming to my side and cupping my face, wiping my tears and kissing the trails. "We will eat, you will change and I will take you." he murmurs, using the gentle yet commanding tone I know says: "I mean it."

I nod. "Come now, no more tears for now. OK?" "Mm-hmm." We go downstairs and I eat. Then I go back upstairs and Erik helps me change. "Knock-knock. You ready?" Raoul asks. I don my cloak and scarf and nod.

"As I'll ever be, I suppose." He and Erik both hold my hand until we step into the carriage. Then they sit in back with me the entire trip. "How did you get the carriage?" they ask me. I smile. "Someone owed me."

~At the Cemetery~ "This one." I whisper, kneeling at his grave and replacing the dead roses with new ones. "Jonathan De Chagny: loving husband of Joanna, father of Marie, grandfather of Lucy/Liana and Dimitri and uncle of Raoul." Erik reads as I run a hand along the top of the headstone.

Noticing the look in my eyes, he asks: "Do you want to be alone?" "No. My mother might show up, and I'll need you two to confirm my story." I say softly, beginning to speak to my grand-papa. "Hello, Grand-Papa. I miss you. I know Mama warned me never to come here after the funeral, but you know I was never a good listener. And besides, she's the pot calling the kettle black, considering she never comes anymore. I'll give Grand-Mama and Father my love from you. Bye."

Suddenly, I hear an eerily familiar voice speak to me. "My little Liana…" "Grand-Papa?" He nods, and I run into his arms, crying tears of joy. "You're alive? But…how?" "Thank Jareth." "Jareth? YOU did this?" I ask, turning toward him.

He nods. "Uh-huh." "Thank you…so much." He pulls me into a gentle hug and apologetic kiss. "Hey. It was the least I could do after being such an egg-headed jerk this morning." "Oh, Jareth…you weren't a jerk or egg-headed. I should have been more understanding."

"So, we should get home, eh?" Raoul asks, grinning. "Yeah. We should…" ~Lair~ "My true home…" I say dreamily as I change my dress. "Lucy?" "Yes, Raoul?" He blushes as he asks: "Will you tell me one of those stories? I miss hearing them."

"Of course." We sit on the couch and I hold him close. "Which story?" "'Liana and the Angel of Music'!" I laugh. "That always was your favorite." I say, my eyes sparkling as he puts his head on my shoulder.

I clear my throat and before beginning, I explain: "Now, certain parts of this might sound a bit clichéd, but I told him these stories when he was six. OK. Once upon a time, there were a husband and wife named Alex and Marie.

They were very happy with their two children: a daughter named Liana and a son named Dimitri. But, their family was only happy because they kept to themselves. Dimitri didn't mind this much, but it depressed Liana.

Something good did come from her solitude, though. She developed a passion for music, especially opera, and ballet at a very young age. When she was four, she moved to Paris to live with her grandparents.

She spent three happy years there. But when she was seven, tragedy struck. Her grandfather was said to have a terrible, incurable illness and would soon die…" I continue the story until it's finished, lulling my sweet little prince to sleep in my arms.

"I love you, little prince." I whisper, putting him down and going to sit with my grandfather. Harry comes in then. "Mum?" "Yes, love?" "You need to come to Hogwarts, quick! Snape is threatening to see that you're replaced if you don't resume teaching!"

"Alright, calm down. I'll apparate there with Erik and Jareth right now." "Thanks." "Mm-hmm. C'mon Erik, Jareth." "Kay." We apparate there, right into the middle of Dumbledore's office. "Lucy, my dear. Delightful to see you again."

"Yes, Lucy. Care to elaborate on where you've been all this time?" Minerva asks, shooting me a questioning look with her arms folded across her chest. I nod. "Of course. I was in Paris, reawakening my love of the Opera Populaire and its music…with my Angel of Music."

Severus stifles laughter. "Oh, come now! You cannot possibly believe this blatant lie!" he shouts when he sees their gazes become interested. "It's not a lie!" Jareth says defensively. "It's OK. Severus doesn't have to believe me."

"Why won't he make himself known, then?" "He won't, unless I sing. And I won't until he asks me to." Suddenly, Erik's hypnotic voice which seems to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once utters a single, angelically spoken word: "Sing…"

I nod and begin to sing.

Lucy:

Angel of Music

Guide and guardian

Grant to me your glory

Angel of Music

Hide no longer

Come to me, strange Angel

As I finish the line 'Come to me, strange Angel', Erik emerges and wraps his arms around my waist from behind and puts his head on my shoulder, kissing my cheek as I softly say: "Mon ange, tu es trop beau."

He blushes. "Lucy…stop. You're embarrassing me." I turn and take his hands in mine. "But you know it's true…" He lowers his gaze as tears fill his eyes and sadly murmurs: "Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne suis pas trop beau. Je suis un monstre."

"Erik…kiss me and I'll make that pain disappear." He smiles tearfully and lifts his head. "Let's do this right, then." he says, taking off his mask, wig and gloves and dropping them to the floor before taking me in his arms and kissing me.

I cup his face and kiss him softly before letting my arms make their way around his neck, making the kiss deeper and more passionate. He wraps his arms around my waist and spins us around, allowing us to explore each other's mouths.

Our tongues begin a heated duel for dominance, which I win. "I told you, I'm gonna make that pain disappear…permanently." I say when we break for air. He doesn't put me down, but shifts me into a bridal-style position in his arms.

"Je t'adore." he murmurs softly, making me smile and laugh softly as I kiss the crook of his neck. I see Ron, Harry, Draco and Hermione coming in, so Erik puts me down but keeps his arms around me as I say: "Je t'adore aussi."

"Are we interrupting something?" they chorus. "Not at all. Boys, as long as your mother agrees to stay here through until summer, she can keep her job." Albus says, making me grin. It gets wider when he adds: "Erik and Jareth are welcome to stay, if they so choose. Also, we understand that filming and 'Don Juan' rehearsals are important to you. Those things may also continue here, if you wish."

"Thank you so much, Albus!" I squeal, hugging him. "You're welcome…Liana." "Liana?" "My true mortal name." I explain. Everyone smiles except Severus. "It's beautiful." they chorus. I smile back and blush.

"Thank you. Do you wanna see what I really look like?" "You're using glamour charms?" "Mm-hmm." The glamours begin to fade, revealing long brown hair to the middle of my back, French-tipped nails, full cherry-red lips and sparkling sea-green eyes.

"Erik, come here. There's something I want you to see." "What is it, Liana darling?" "This." I open my dress slightly to expose a small, thin, purple scar just above my breast. "See? I had something to hide, too."

He leans down and kisses the scar gently, tracing his fingers over it lovingly. "The mark of my Angel…" he whispers, helping me close my dress. "Ahem! Should I show them to their room, then?" Severus asks.

"Please." Albus and Minerva chorus. As we walk the halls, Severus leading us, my phone rings. "Gerry! What's going on? Seriously?? Rave reviews? Wow! So are there more R/C or E/C shippers? Alright, go E/C! OK, talk to you later. *blows kiss*"

"What. Was. That?" Erik and Jareth chorus. "Publicity." I answer simply. They shrug and clasp my hands in theirs. About halfway through the walk, my legs are too sore to hold me up and I sit right where I am.

"Want me to carry you?" Erik asks, already picking me up. I smile and answer with: "Well, I suppose I have no choice but to say 'yes' now, do I?" "You shouldn't have worn high heels." he murmurs, his tone a mixture of teasing and scolding.

"I know, but I also know that these shoes were the only match for this dress." He feigns a sigh of exasperation, rolling his eyes and muttering: "You women and fashion…" "Hey! I resent that!" I exclaim, giving his shoulder a light slap.

He chuckles and runs a hand through my hair, smiling tenderly at me. "You can go to sleep if you want." he says, using that hypnotic undertone that I always give in to. "OK…" I sigh, yawning as I put my head on his shoulder.

The last thing I remember is fading into the comforting oblivion of sleep in Erik's arms.

TBC =)


	21. Memories

Chapter 21 of I Won't Say…I'm In Love

~Next Morning~ "Mm…wow, that's the best night's sleep I've gotten in a long time." I say, immediately taking note of the fact that I'm wearing a nightgown and not the dress I was wearing the night before.

_Erik…_ I think, smiling. I open the curtains on the four-poster bed and step onto the plush red carpet. "Good morning, Liana darling." Erik and Jareth chorus as I cross the room to join them near the fireplace.

"Morning loves, and thank you Erik." "You're welcome. I didn't want you to be uncomfortable." "Well, I wasn't." "Good." "You know, I've noticed something. Your skin's beautiful, Liana." Jareth says, leaning over to caress my cheek.

"Thank you very much." "I can't wait to see that beautiful porcelain-esque skin stained red with the heat and passion of desire." Erik murmurs, making me blush as he crosses the room to kiss me. "I love you, Erik." I whisper against his lips.

He laughs softly and says: "And I love you, Liana my sweet. Now, promise me something." "Anything, my love." "Swear to me that when the time comes, you WILL NOT name our children after me." "What? Why ever not?"

"My name is cursed. I do not want our children to carry it." Then he adds softly: "Besides, my own mother didn't even name me." "No, that's not true. She did, and she loved you…with all her heart." He looks into my eyes and finally fully recognizes me.

"Lia…Mother's midwife?" I nod. "That's right…Oh God, you were a beautiful baby, even with the deformity. At least in my eyes…" "I'm glad I fell in love with you." he says, smiling tearfully. "Me too." He takes my hand and kisses my engagement ring.

"I sang to you as a child. Now I'm in love with you…" he whispers in awe. "Can you guys stop saying that over and over? It's really getting annoying now." Jareth says coolly. "Nope!" we chorus, leaning in for a kiss.

"Ahem! Don't you have classes to teach?" "Not for two hours yet." "Joy. So I get to listen to you two coo over each other for two hours?" "Pretty much." we chorus as Erik pulls me up and slow-dances with me.

"I love having you in my arms." "And I love the feeling of your arms around me." I say as he spins me. "Liana…you're making me jealous." Jareth whines. "Good! Maybe it'll teach you some humility and self-control!" a voice calls.

"Thanks, Sarah…" I say, my voice a sigh as Erik puts my hand on his cheek. "Don't ever let me go…" "Never." he breathes, running his hands down my waist. "Oh…touch me, Erik." I whisper as he nips my ear gently.

"This is what you put up with?" "Uh-huh." "This is nothing compared to what Jay and I do." "Want a private tour?" I ask Erik. He nods eagerly. "Great! Just let me change…*long, deep kiss*…and we can go!"

"OK! Can I make a suggestion?" "Of course, my love!" "The emerald green dress with your Gryffindor scarf…" "…That's brilliant!" I exclaim, going to change. I catch him trying to peek and chuck a pillow at him.

"You freak!" I shriek as he chucks it back at me. "Oh, you're gonna pay now…" he says in a jokingly angry tone, approaching me slowly with mischief in his eyes. "Erik, no! If you start tickling me, I swear to God-AAH!"

I'm cut off and speech is replaced by giggles, shrieks and squeals as he begins tickling me mercilessly. "Erik, stop! I c-can't b-br-breathe!" I manage to gasp out between a shriek and a giggle. "Alright, I'm done."

I kiss him and we head out hand-in-hand. As we walk, he shyly asks: "Will you sing? Please? I yearn to hear your angelic voice, my love." "Of course, my darling." I sing "Bleeding Love" and Erik whispers: "Nothing will ever tear us apart."

"Nothing. So, this is my classroom." "It's amazing." "Thanks. Breakfast should be starting soon. Let's head over to the Great Hall." "OK." "Jareth…come on, slowpoke! Breakfast!" "I'm coming! Jeez!" "OK…" Erik and I chorus, confused.

~In the Great Hall~ "Come sit next to me at the staff table, Erik! Jareth, sit wherever…" I trail off, staring dreamily into Erik's eyes. He shakes his head, sighing and tapping my nose. "You're too cute." he murmurs into my hair, kissing the top of my head.

"I know. Now, come on! I wanna introduce you to everyone!" "OK, OK!" "Good morning, Professor de Chagny." "Morning, Hagrid. How are you?" I ask, grinning. "Oh, just fine. You're well yourself, I trust."

I giggle softly as I nod, watching Erik unceremoniously stuff his face. "Darling, manners…" I scold gently. He swallows, his exposed cheek painted scarlet from a furious blush. "Sorry. It's been awhile since I've had food this good."

"I know angel, I know." I sigh, stroking his masked cheek. After breakfast, Albus asks: "Would you sing for us, Liana? I'm sure your students would enjoy a preview." I smile. "Of course. Erik?" "Right behind you, my chocolate-haired porcelain angel."

Jareth scoffs. "Chocolate-haired porcelain angel?" "So, 'Every-time we Touch, slow version'?" he asks. I nod. "I'll play it for you." Jareth offers. "Thanks!" "Anytime, honey." Little did I know, he had a trick up his sleeve.

Instead of the song we asked for, he starts to play 'Come What May'. We smirk and chorus: "Even better!" Erik takes my hands in his, looking deeply into my eyes as he sings. ("Come What May" from Moulin Rouge)

Erik:

Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time  
Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Liana:  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Both:

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

Liana:

It all revolves around you

Both:  
And there's no mountain too high no river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time  
Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
Oh come what may, come what may  
I will love you

Liana:  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place...

Both:  
Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

When we finish, there's thunderous applause and several whistles as he picks me up, spins me around and puts me down. "We'll keep it low-key until you're ready to tell everyone, okay?" "Mm-hmm. Thanks. Oh, and look!"

I show him that I'm wearing his ring on a chain around my neck. "Brilliant idea, my love." "Liana!" "Uncle Richard, and Raoul!" Raoul hugs me, but my uncle glares at Erik and I. "Uncle, please!" I hiss. He notices my ring and rips it from my neck.

Then he closes his hand firmly around it and I hear the _snap_ of metal breaking. "Uncle, no!" I scream. He opens his hand, revealing a broken ring and mutilated chain. "No symbol of love now!" "That's enough, Father!" Raoul shouts, snatching it back angrily.

I repair it with magic and turn to Erik. "Help me with this?" "Absolutely." He moves to stand behind me, putting the ring back around my neck. "Those of you that have my class first, follow me." "Can we come watch?" Raoul, Erik and Jareth chorus, glancing at me with puppy-dog pouts.

I sigh exasperatedly. "Fine! Come on…" "Yes!" they cheer, making me laugh. Erik emits a dreamy sigh and says: "Like bells…" ~In class~ "Now, who would like to tell me what they know about the Opera Populaire in Paris? Hermione, of course."

"Well, all I really know is the legend of the Phantom." "Well then, Miss Granger. Please, enlighten us…" a cold voice drawls. "Severus! Get out!" "Bravery, Miss de Chagny, will get you nowhere."

"De Chagny? The family of nobles?" Pansy Parkinson asks. I nod. "Raoul de Chagny is my younger cousin by about two years." "What do you want?" "To finish what your uncle started." "No! You will not touch this!" I shout, putting my hands over the ring protectively.

Erik comes over, shoving Severus out and coming back to me and holding me close, hushing me soothingly. "OK…it's alright. He's gone now…" I bury my face in his shoulder, fighting back tears. "What did he want so bad, Miss de Chagny?" Luna asks.

I lift my head, smiling shakily. "First, call me Liana. Second, this…I lift the chain, revealing Erik's gorgeous engagement ring…is what he wanted." A collective gasp from the girls in the room, followed by choruses of: "It's breathtaking!" and "You're so lucky!"

"Why did he want it?" "I put an Eternal Bonding charm on it." Erik gasps. "You did?" "W-w-wait. What the hell is an Eternal Bonding charm?" Raoul and Jareth ask. I look at the floor. "An illegal spell that bonds two lovers' souls, even in death."

Raoul's voice has an angry undertone as he says: "Tell me you didn't just say 'illegal'." I nod. "It's been banned for 400 years, said to be too strong of a commitment." ~After class~ "Liana! Albus would like to see you." Minerva says.

"Yes, Minerva." ~Dumbledore's office~ "Miss de Chagny, I was told by one of your colleagues that you cast an Eternal Bonding charm. Why?" "Simple, Albus. Love." "I see. For whom?" "If I tell you, you must swear yourself to secrecy."

"Done." "Erik." "The masked one?" I nod. "Liana?" "Yes, Erik?" "I don't feel well. I'm going to go up our room and rest." "Alright. You do look a bit flushed. Do you want me to come with you?" He nods.

"Please." As we walk, he shifts his weight onto me. ~Our room~ "First things first, we get you out of these clothes and into something better." "OK…*shivers*" "Oh, my darling! You truly are ill, aren't you?"

He nods as I take off his cloak, mask, wig and shirt and spell him into one of my big t-shirts. "There. Now let's get you under blankets, eh?" "OK…" I tuck him in tight and kiss his burning forehead. "I'll go get a cool cloth for that nasty fever, then I'll come back and lie with you. If you'd like, I'll sing you to sleep."

"That would be wonderful…" I come back, place the cloth on his forehead and climb in beside him. "What would you like to hear?" "Anything…" he says, yawning. I smile. "Alright." ("No One Would Listen: Female Version.)

Liana:

No one would listen  
No-one but him  
heard as the outcast hears.

Shamed into solitude  
Shunned by the multitude  
I learned to listen  
In my dark, my heart heard music

I long to teach the world  
Rise up and reach the world  
No one would listen  
I alone could hear the music

Then, at last, a voice in the gloom  
Seemed to cry "I hear you"  
I hear your fears  
Your torment and your tears

He saw my loneliness  
Shared in my emptiness  
No one would listen  
No-one but him  
heard as the outcast hears

No one would listen  
No-one but him  
heard as the outcast hears...

As I finish, I look down and see that he's sound asleep in my arms. I smile, kiss his forehead and whisper: "Sleep tight, my love." I hold him a while longer until there's a knock at the door. "One second."

"Mm…ignore them. I need my sleep." "Is that any way to greet me?" "Oh my God, it's Haley and Jamie." "Aunt Lia!" "Shh, be quiet Jamie!" I say as Gerry sneaks up behind me. "Hi." "Oh! Don't DO that!"

"Joel wants to know if we could record your version of 'No One Would Listen'." "Really?" "Mm-hmm. Come on!" "Hang on. I gotta go tell Erik that I'll be back." Joel sighs exasperatedly. "He's sleeping; just leave him."

"No. He'll get upset!" I walk over to the bed, leaving a pre-written note next to him. I kiss his cheek and turn to leave, but stop when I hear him whimpering softly in his sleep. What I hear brings tears to my eyes.

"Maman, why did you leave me here?" "What is he talking about?" Joel asks. "His childhood…as the Devil's Child with the gypsies." I answer coldly as I take him in my arms and kiss him softly. "Oh…Liana, it was awful. They were laughing at me…" he whispers, burying his face in my shoulder.

I feel tears on the sleeve of my dress and soothe him softly. "OK…it's alright. It was only a dream, darling." "It seemed so real…" "Hush now, I'm here. Come back to the light of your Angel…" He wraps his arms around my neck and says: "Stay and hold me. Please."

"Joel, do you mind if we just record here in my studio today?" "Oh, I didn't realize you had a busy schedule today." Erik murmurs, blushing. I giggle my tinkling, bell-like giggle. "It's alright, love. I won't be far, so call for me if you need me."

"Before you go, will you sing me a lullaby?" I smile softly and nod. "Always." (Here's "Dodo, L'enfant do." This is a beautiful French lullaby.)

Liana:

Do, do, l'enfant do  
L'enfant dormira bien vite  
Do, do, l'enfant do  
L'enfant dormira bientot

Une poule blanche  
Est la dans la grange  
Qui va faire un petit coco  
Pour l'enfant  
Qui va faire dodo  
Do, do, dors ma poulette  
Do do, dors mon poulot

Do, do, l'enfant do  
L'enfant dormira bien vite  
Do, do, l'enfant do  
L'enfant dormira bientot

"Aw, he looks so sweet." Haley gushes. "Doesn't he?" "Can we go?" "Joel, hush. She's crying…" "Oh, God in heaven!" My tears fall onto his birthmark and I kiss them away, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear in French.

"Don't cry, love." "Jareth!" He sits on the edge of the bed and pulls me into his arms. "They're happy tears, I promise." "Good. Can I ask you something then?" "Of course, love." He gets off the bed, comes in front of me and lowers himself onto one knee.

"Liana…for years, I've dreamed of finding a love as pure and deep as yours. I love you with all my heart. Bless me and become my bride and the Underground's queen." He pulls out the ruby ring and gazes up at me hopefully.

"How's this for an answer?" I come down to his level and kiss him full on the lips. As we kiss, he picks me up and spins us around. "Put the ring on my chain." "OK." ~In my studio~ Gerry's recording "Music of the Night" and I listen, entranced.

"Ana?" Erik calls. "Coming, Erik." I come to his side. "You called?" He smiles. "I just wanted to ask you, why do you dress so un-ladylike all the time?" "Honestly? To make you guys want me." "My God! You did not just say that!"

"I did, Uncle…and I meant it." Erik smiles and murmurs: "Do you remember our first duet?" I laugh softly. "How could I not? 'Ten Minutes Ago' was the best duet of my life!" He blushes. "It was?"

I nod. "Most definitely." "Let's see it then!" my uncle and two new voices that I instantly recognize as Christine and Meg chorus. "Shall we?" "If my princess commands…" I giggle as my simple dress changes into my Cinderella gown.

"Why, Prince Erik!" We sing 'Ten Minutes Ago' and waltz flawlessly. At the end, I kiss him, which is pretty nice, considering he's still mask-less. "My Liana…my Cinderella." he murmurs against my lips, putting his hand on the back of my head.

"Erik…my prince." He traces his tongue over my lips and I let him in as he reaches behind me and undoes my laces. I break the steamy kiss and say, in a perfectly audible voice: "Erik, take me. Make love to me, my angel. I give myself to you completely."

His eyes brim with tears at the honest tone in my voice. Then the tears fade to a smirk as he asks: "Gentle, rough or both?" I return the smirk, wrap my legs around his waist, pull myself up and whisper: "Surprise me." into his ear before French kissing him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Mm…Ana." he moans, making me shiver and wiggle out of the top layer of my dress, watching with sexual satisfaction as it falls to the floor. We strip and he's gentle, prolonging my pleasure to the end of three consecutive orgasms.

He kisses me as I scream "Erik, I love you!" into his mouth. When we finish, he murmurs: "Orli called. He told me about Mike. What was he like?" I smile. "You really wanna know?" "Yes, I do." "He was a lot like you: protective, loving, shy and handsome. His smile was warm and his eyes always sparkled. He made my life perfect."

"Why aren't you with him?" "Two reasons: I have you and he's dead." "Oh…I'm sorry." "It's okay. He was never really all that romantic." "Did he ever kiss you?" Christine asks. I shake my head. "Not on the lips…"

Erik frowns. "That's not right." "Tell me about it! I think I'm going to go down to the Black Lake for a while…clear my head." I put on a fresh dress, kiss Erik and Jareth goodbye and turn to leave, but Christine stops me.

"Raoul's not here, is he?" "Not for a while, why?" "I wanna tell you the real reason I left him. He…cheated on me. So, I met someone. We fell in love…Raoul found out and started hitting me. Oh, it was so frightening, Lia!"

Tears fill her eyes as she rushes into my open arms. "Oh Christine…" "I was so afraid…" "It's alright, Christine…I know what it's like." She looks at me, sniffling. "…You do?" "Better than I care to let anyone know."

I sit with her on the couch, holding her tight and soothingly stroking her hair. She looks up at me and asks: "Do you think I could stay here? Jason's on business and I can't stay with my father…" "Richard's your father now?"

She nods; I grin. "That makes us cousins! Firmin is my uncle!" "…Oh my God…" "Oh, hush Erik! Of course you can stay here, Christine sweetie." "No! I forbid it!" Richard shouts. "Stuff it!" I spell her bags in.

"There's a spare bed right next to ours. Make yourself at home." She hugs me. "Thank you so much." "You're very welcome. So…Jason?" She nods. "He said he knew you." "Wait…THAT Jason??" "Surprise!"

"I'm gonna kick your ass for not telling me, Jason!" I say playfully, getting up to hug him. He laughs, hugs me and kisses my cheek. "Hey, it's not my fault!" "It's never your fault, Stevenson!" "Hi, Jay…"

"Hi, Chrissy…" He hugs and kisses her. "Turns out I don't leave till tomorrow…" "Great!" "You guys wanna go down to the lake?" "Sounds great. Can we bring a picnic?" Jareth asks. "Sure…if we make it ourselves."

"Yeah!" Meg and Christine chorus. "Mm…but that's so much work!" he whines. "Quit griping, Jareth! I think that sounds like fun." Erik says. "I'm glad you're feeling better, my angel. Would you like to come?"

"Yes, I would love that." He puts his mask and wig back on and reaches for my hand. I take it and look in his eyes. "What?" he asks. "Every time I look at you, I fall into your eyes." My uncle and Jareth scoff.

"Oh, please!" Erik shoots them a look as I take his hand. "I know, right? So stupid!" Raoul exclaims. "You are in no place to disrespect me, Raoul! Christine told me what really happened. I can't believe you could be such an immature piece of shit!!"

"I refuse to care for an unfaithful bitch!" "At least I love her!" "…And that's what matters." "Come on, all." ~Kitchens~ "OK, let's do this like an assembly line…" "Right!" In about a half-hour, we have everything made.

I also snag s'more stuff. "Wow, the lake is beautiful!" "Isn't it? Let's set up here!" I put the blanket and basket down. Erik sits and says: "Ana, will you sit in my lap? I wanna hold you…" I giggle. "Of course, my love."

I settle myself in his lap in a way so that we'll both be comfortable and pull out the grapes. "Oh God! Severus is coming!" "He's jealous of me." "I know. Wanna make him really jealous?" "…By feeding each other when he looks?"

"You read my mind." "You first." "OK. Oh, Erik! Open up!" I hand-feed him a grape. Severus's eyes flash enviously. "Your turn, Ana!" Erik says, popping one into my mouth. "Wanna try tossing 'em into each others' mouths?"

He chuckles. "Sure. Back up a bit." I do, and then I toss one and he catches it in his mouth. "Oh, yes!" we cheer. Erik laughs, a genuine, happy laugh when he tosses one and I catch it by bending my head back.

"Show-off." "Why, thank you!" I exclaim, bursting into giggles as he shoves me in the shoulder playfully. "So, when are we making those s'more things?" he asks. "I'll start on it when it gets dark. I've already got wood ready, so…"

I get into his lap again and he says: "Can I have a kiss?" "Of course! Then, we can eat the sandwiches." "Yum!" I kiss him and pass the sandwiches out to everyone. "Oh my God, these are good!"

"I learned a lot in the Hogwarts kitchens since I helped the house elves a lot." Jareth almost chokes. "You did what?" I smile and say: "I **helped**. Does that bother you?" "Um…YES!" "Well, too bad! You better get used to it because guess where we're spending Halloween and Thanksgiving?"

"Oh no, don't say it…" "My grandparents' farm! You and Meg are, of course, welcome to join us Christine." "That would be amazing!" she exclaims. "Will we get to ride horses?" Meg asks excitedly. I nod.

"Of course!" "I'd love to see you on a horse, Erik." "You'll have to give me lessons. I've never ridden. I know how to get on and off, but that's it." "No problem. That should be fun!" "Yeah, as long as I don't end up flat on my ass."

"Hey, falling is part of learning!" "Yeah, you remember what Mama says, Erik…if you fall off…" "…You gotta get right back on!" "It's getting dark. I should set up that fire." I point my finger at the wood I gathered and it's instantly alight.

"Who wants s'mores?" "Yeah!" "OK, Erik gets the first one." "Yay, I'm special!" I laugh. "Yes you are." I make him one and he tries it. "Oh my God…" "Good, huh?" "Oh, yeah." We sit out there for a while.

Eventually, Erik and I are left alone. "Alone at last…" He wraps his arms around me, gazing at me concernedly. "Ana, you're freezing!" "Am I? I didn't notice." "Come, let's get you inside." "Alright…" "Is something wrong?"

"No, just thinking…" "About James?" "Yes…it's my fault he died that night." "Don't say that! It's not your fault!" "You know, his grave is over there." I say softly, pointing to a tombstone on the other side of the lake.

"Go on…" he whispers, giving me a gentle push. "You sure?" He nods. "You need closure…even if it means kissing him one last time." ~At the Grave~ "So, come to see me one last time, Ana?" "James! You're lucky I can bring you back for a time when I wanna see you!"

He hugs and kisses me. "I'm saying goodbye…for good. Know that I'll never forget you." "I know. Good luck." With that, he fades away and I walk back to Erik, kissing him deeply. "Come on…we have rehearsal."

"Yes!" I laugh. "So…this is what you conjured up for us?" Madame Giry asks. "Yeah…it was the best I could do." Erik and I step up onstage and he murmurs: "The best you could do is pretty breathtaking."

I blush. "Thanks. OK, 'Point of No Return'!" When we get to the bridge part, I murmur: "You remember what to do, right?" He nods and draws a shaky breath. "Yes, I do…but…I'm scared, Ana. Must they see?"

"Love, my parents are coming to our opening performance in two weeks. It's going to happen. Why not practice?" "You're right! OK…" He exhales shakily and sings, tightening his grip on me slightly. (This is the end of "Point of No Return", with a difference after Erik's mask gets taken off.)

Erik:

Say you'll share with me

One love, one lifetime

Lead me, save me from my solitude

Say you want me

With you here

Beside you

Anywhere you go

Let me go too

Ana that's all I ask of…

As I slip the mask off, I mouth: "Remember, no matter what people do or say, keep singing and keep your eyes on me. Ready?" He nods and it comes off completely, revealing his face to everyone. He ignores the exclamations of disgust and shock as we finish the song.

Both:

…You.

Then he takes me in his arms and kisses me passionately, possessively as I wrap my arms around his neck and push his lips more roughly against mine. He wraps his arms around my waist, picks me up and spins us around.

We kiss for three straight minutes, spinning the whole time and slowly becoming dizzy from that and lack of oxygen. When we finally stop, I softly murmur:

Liana:

In the arms of my love, I'm flying

Over mountain and meadow and glen.

He smiles and joins me.

Both:

And I like it so well that for all I can tell,

I may never come down again!

I may never come down to earth again!

He smiles and says: "We blend well." "So Erik, you started out as Liana's 'Angel'?" Severus asks. He nods. "That's right." "Then he developed stronger feelings and seduced me, although I ended up fainting…"

He blushes. "Wait a minute, how did you seduce her?" "I sang to her, a song called 'Music of the Night'." "Is it true that you got the role of Elisa in 'Hannibal' because of him?" Pavarti asks. I nod. "Andre and Firmin…I point to them…were very shallow. They thought all I had was a pretty face."

"So, what happened?" I chuckle. "Well, let's just say: one thing turned to another and now we're engaged!" "Where's your ring?" "It's around my neck…until now." I kiss him as I move the ring from my neck to my finger.

He gasps. "But I thought…" "Well, it's pretty obvious by now, wouldn't you say?" He laughs. "I guess you're right." "Erik?" "Yes, my love?" I smile. "Hold me…" He spins me into him, my back against his chest and wraps his arms around my waist, putting his head on my shoulder.

"…Like this?" he asks in a soft murmur. "Exactly…" I breathe, letting a contented sigh escape my lips as I put my head against his shoulder. ~Later~ I'm in bed with Erik, curled up with a copy of "Romeo and Juliet", reading softly to him as the fire crackles in the background and the soothing rhythm of my voice slowly lulls him to sleep.

"Aw, picture perfect." Jareth whispers, tiptoeing into the room. He crosses to the bed, leans down and pecks my cheek. "What are you reading?" I smile and say: "One of my favorite tragic love stories: Romeo and Juliet."

"Keep…*long, deep yawn*…going." Erik murmurs drowsily, his voice thick and sleepy. I laugh softly. "Alright, alright. What's in a name? …" I continue as Jareth climbs in on my other side. I make room for him and Erik puts his arms around me possessively.

"I'm not sharing…" Jareth pouts and I say: "Erik…we agreed to do the threesome so I wouldn't have to choose. If you act like this, you're making me choose. Now, let Jareth hold me too." He groans but takes one arm off of me, which is quickly replaced by Jareth's arm.

"Is everyone happy now?" "Yeah…" "Good, cause we have a busy day tomorrow, Jareth." "Why?" "Your lessons start tomorrow." "Lessons in what?" "Humility." "Oh, you can't be serious!" "I can, and am. Get some rest, cause we're getting up at 6:00 tomorrow to help the house elves."

"6:00…on a Saturday?" "That's right. Goodnight." "I love you." he says with a yawn. I smile. "I love you too." They nestle into me and we slowly drift off to sleep. ~Next Morning~ My alarm goes off, blaring 'Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer', making both of them jolt awake and glare sleepily at me.

"Good morning…! Dobby just told me they could use the extra help, so…" "Joy…" Jareth drawls sarcastically, groaning and rolling his eyes. "I'm gonna go take a shower." I say, kissing them both and getting out of bed.

Erik sighs and Jareth shoots him a questioning look. "I love that she kisses me without hesitation." ~In the Shower~ I'm singing "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" and chuckle when I hear Erik start "Wandering Child" outside. (Here's "Wandering Child" from POTO. I love this song!)

Erik:

Wandering child,  
so lost, so helpless  
Yearning for my guidance

Liana:  
Angel or father?  
Friend or phantom?  
Who is it there, staring?

Erik:  
Have you forgotten your Angel?

Liana:  
Angel, oh, speak  
what endless longings  
Echo in this whisper!

Erik:  
Too long you've wandered in winter  
Far from my fathering gaze...

Liana:  
Wildly my mind beats against you...

Erik:  
You resist....

Both:  
Yet your/the soul obeys...

Both:  
Angel of Music,  
You/I denied me/you!  
Turning from true beauty!  
Angel of Music!  
Do not shun me/My protector!  
Come to your/me strange Angel...

Erik:  
I am your Angel of Music...  
Come to me; Angel of Music...

I step out, wrapped in nothing but a towel. He leans close to my ear and murmurs: "Do you realize how irresistible you look when water is clinging to you?" "Don't tell me, show me." I murmur back. He smirks and claims my full, red lips in an eager, passionate kiss as he picks me up and carries me to the bed.

"I'm going to make love to you…right now." he breathes into my ear. He strips and straddles me as I smirk and flip us. "No, it's my turn…" I kiss from his lips to his manhood, smiling as he moans with desire.

"Ana…PLEASE!" he moans, panting from the sheer need to have me inside him. "Alright, I'm done torturing you. Ready?" He nods frantically and I enter him, beginning a slow rhythm. In, out. In, out. "Faster and deeper." he groans, adding softly: "I want our sweet creams to fill each other…"

"Patience, love." I say, slowly gaining speed until I'm practically ripping his inner walls into nothing but dust. A few seconds later, he comes inside me hard, screaming "Ana, I love you!" against my lips. "So, this is "sex"?" Jareth asks shakily.

"Mm-hmm. Wait till our wedding night." He shudders at the thought, and I smile reassuringly. "No worries, I'll be much gentler. Erik likes pain and pleasure, so I'm rougher with him." "There's different kinds??" he asks, both surprised and confused.

I giggle and nod, getting up and going to his side. "Well, sure! There's gentle, the kind where you give tender touches, slow lingering caresses and soft kisses that leave your partner shivering and moaning at the lightness of your touch."

"Can you show me?" "Sure…close your eyes." "But how-" I put a finger to his lips. "Hush and trust me…" He nods, exhales shakily and closes his eyes. I caress his cheek and smile when he sighs softly in response to my touch.

Slowly and carefully, I put my hand behind his head, guiding his lips to mine and putting all my heart into this kiss. When we part, I say: "See?" My phone rings. "Gerry! We do? Yes!! I'll be right there!"

I hang up and squeal. "EEE! OH MY GOD!!" "What did he say?" "We have to film the kiss again! Woo-hoo!" "Joy…" "Am I gonna have to ask Joel to hold you back?" I ask Erik. "No, I promise I'll be a good boy."

"Good. Come on!" ~Dungeons~ "Hey, guys! So where are we taking this from?" "Um…the instrumental right before your part." "OK." (The very end of DOM/TDTM from POTO…just the kiss.)

Liana:

Pitiful creature of darkness,

What kind of life have you known?

God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!

We kiss and I see Erik's fists clench as Gerry very subtly puts his hands on my hips. I pull back, only to lean in seconds later for the second kiss. As Gerry begins his false sobs, Joel calls cut. "That was…brilliant! I could feel the emotion practically wrapping itself around me! Gorgeous, and you looked like it was real!"

"Nice job, guys!" Pat calls. "Thanks, Pat!" we chorus. "OK, now the alternate ending!" "Yes!" Gerry and I chorus in a whisper. "Ready?" I ask Pat as I take him in the hug pose. "Action!" "Go NOW! Go NOW and LEAVE ME!"

(A/N: I'm using character names here, OK?) I clutch Raoul tightly, but then call: "Erik, open the gate!" He does, and I give Raoul a push. "Go!" "But…Christine!" "Not another word! Just go!!" He leaves and I go to Erik, who is sitting on his bed, tears streaming down his face.

"…Erik?" "No, this isn't real…I've finally gone mad…you left with the boy, didn't you?…" I shake my head, beginning to cry as well. "No…what a mistake that would have been. I love you, my Angel and no one else. That kiss proved it for me."

"Oh, Christine…my love, my salvation, my Angel of Song…you know I have waited for what feels like an eternity to hear those words from your lips." I take the ring from his hand and slip it onto my finger.

"Erik, I love you." I sing, claiming his mouth with mine. As we part, he sings: "You alone can make my song take flight…" Then together, we sing: "…it lives on now, the music of the night!" before he lifts me off the bed, spinning us around as he captures my lips with his own.

"Christine, I love you!" he sings, his tone rich, strong and full of joy. "And cut! That was great, Gerry!" "I agree. My favorite scene by far, though was definitely 'Why So Silent'." "Cause of the intense eye-lock?"

"Uh-huh!" "Gerry, would you like to join us for dinner?" Erik asks him. "I'm making coq au vin…" I say. "Ooh, I'm there! Can I help?" "Sure! Erik, you want me to use white wine or red?" "White." "Mm-kay."

"Come, Ana. I have something to show you." "Alright, Jareth." ~Astronomy Tower~ "Close your eyes." "OK…" "OK…open 'em." I do, and before me sits a painting of me singing "Think of Me" on set yesterday.

"Oh my God, it's gorgeous! Did you…?" He nods. "Yeah. Yeah, I did. Do you like it?" "I…*ecstatic kiss*…love it!" "Let's go eat…" I laugh. "Alright…" ~Our Room~ "Something smells good…" Erik murmurs, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"Is it almost done?" Jareth asks in a whining tone. "Patience, love. Erik, will you watch this while I go get the wine sauce?" "Of course, my love." I head to the fridge and pull out the white wine sauce. "I love it cold!" Erik and Gerry chorus.

I laugh. "I know." I pour it over the chicken and Jareth groans impatiently. "Alright, it's done! Just let me serve it." "Finally!" "Let's enjoy, all!" As we eat, Erik asks what my life was like growing up. "Eh, it was alright. Until my angel came along, I was pretty much alone…"

He blushes knowingly. Jareth asks: "After dinner, do you wanna contact the Underground?" "Mm…nah. Spending time with you guys is more important." Gerry's phone rings. "Hello? You're not serious! Ugh, alright…"

"What's up?" I ask. "Joel needs us to shoot 'Music of the Night'…again." "Ugh, that man is impossible! Let me go change…" "Ana, no! This is our quiet time…" Erik and Jareth chorus, pouting. "I know, I know. I promise I'll come right back as soon as we're done, OK?"

"OK…" ~A few minutes later~ "Christine!" "Yeah?" "Too much eye-shadow?" "No, that's perfect! But…a little more mascara." "OK…how's that?" She uses the New York accent I taught her and says: "You look awesome!"

I giggle and answer with: "You look awesomer!" She giggles back and says: "Let's just agree that…" We say the last part together. "…We both look awesomest!" "So, where's Jason taking you tonight?"

"We agreed to a picnic on the east side of England." "Ooh, romantic!" "Liana, you ready?" "Yes." ~Back with Joel~ "Sit in the boat, Liana." "OK." "Gerry, take it from 'I have brought you…'" "Alright."

(Here's "Music of the Night" from POTO. My fave song in the movie by far!)

Gerry/Erik:

Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses...

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night...

Close your eyes and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes  
let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never lived before...

Softly, deftly,  
music shall caress you...  
Hear it, feel it,  
secretly possess you ...  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness that  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of the music of the night...

Let your mind start to journey  
through a strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the life you knew before!  
Let your soul take you where you  
long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me...

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night...

You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night...

When I fall into a false swoon, Gerry carries me much like Erik would: as if I were a fragile china doll ready to shatter if dropped. When he ran his finger under my chin, I must admit that I had to fight to breathe normally.

But it's happened before, so… "Cut! Brilliant as usual, both of you!" "Good, I can go home!" "See you tomorrow!" "Yup, bye!" ~Our Room~ "Well?" Christine asks. "My breath hitched when he pretended to caress me after my swoon, but other then that…"

"That happens EVERY time!" "Shh! I know. So…how was tonight?" "Pure bliss…he's so funny and sweet. Look at what he gave me!" A heart-shaped necklace with the inscription "J+C forever" etched into it. "Aw! How romantic!"

"Yeah…" She yawns. "OK…time for bed." "Ana? …" "Yes, Christine?" "I know I'm probably going to sound like a little girl, but…will you tuck me in…and stay with me?" I nod. "Of course." As I move to lay on top of the covers, she pulls them down, makes room for me and asks me to hold her.

I pull her close and put my arms around her waist as she puts her head on my shoulder. "Ana?" she asks sleepily. I smile down at her. "Yes, love?" "What was my mother like?" I laugh softly. "Oh…your mother. Well, let's see…she was kind, warm and loving. Nowadays, you two would look exactly alike. She had a gift with that voice of hers…"

I look down and see that she's sound asleep in my arms, a peaceful smile on her face. I soon follow her example. ~Next Morning~ We wake up and Christine asks: "Do you sing country?" "Yeah, I do. Even though Erik hates it."

"Will you sing 'It Happens'? Please?" I grin. "Sure!" I go grab my guitar and as I play, she claps along. (Here's "It Happens" by Sugarland.)

Liana:

Missed my alarm clock ringing  
Woke up telephone screaming  
Boss man singing his same old song

Rolled in late about an hour  
No cup of coffee, no shower  
Walk of shame with two different shoes on

Now it's poor me, why me, oh me  
Boring the same old worn out blah blah story  
There's no good explanation for it at all

Ain't no rhyme or reason  
No complicated meaning  
Ain't no need to over think it  
Let go laughing  
Life don't go quite like you planned it  
We try so hard to understand it  
The irrefutable, indisputable fact is  
Psssh  
It happens

My trusty-rusty had a flat  
I borrowed my neighbor's Cadillac  
"I'll be right back," going down to Wally World  
That yellow light turned red too quickly  
Knew that the truck moment it hit me  
Out stepped my ex and his new girl  
("Sorry 'bout your neck baby")

But it's poor me, why me, oh me  
Boring the same old worn out blah blah story  
There's no good explanation for it at all

Ain't no rhyme or reason  
No complicated meaning  
Ain't no need to over think it  
Let go laughing  
Life don't go quite like you planned it  
We try so hard to understand it  
The irrefutable, indisputable fact is  
It happens

Ain't no rhyme or reason  
No complicated meaning  
Ain't no need to over think it  
Let go laughing  
Life don't go quite like you planned it  
We try so hard to understand  
The irrefutable, indisputable fact is

Yeah, the irrefutable, indisputable, absoluteable, totally beautiful fact is  
Psssh  
It happens

"No, absolutely not!" "Hush, Erik. Christine enjoys it." "I do. Her voice…reminds me of my mother. What I can remember, at least." I smile and say: "Well, I'll tell you what: go grab my lyric notebook, show me your favorite song and I'll play it for you."

She grins, eyes sparkling. "OK!" She grabs my notebook off of my bed and pages through it until she finds "Jesus, Take The Wheel". "Oh…one of my favorites." I say softly, getting ready to play it. "Do you and Meg wanna help me by singing harmony?" I ask.

They nod eagerly. "Alright." (Here's "Jesus, Take The Wheel" by Carrie Underwood.)

Liana:

She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline  
It'd been a long hard year  
She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
she was going way too fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was sooo scared  
She threw her hands up in the air

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel

It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
And the car came to a stop  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock  
And for the first time in a long time  
She bowed her head to pray  
She said I'm sorry for the way  
I've been living my life  
I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on

Ooh, Jesus take the wheel  
Ooh, I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
From this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel  
Ooh, take it, take it from me  
Ooh ooh wah ah ooh ooh ooh

"That was…beautiful." Erik breathes, tears shining in his eyes. "See? There are other types of music that are just as beautiful…" "You're right, and I'm sorry I didn't give them a chance." "It's alright. I know you have certain preferences…"

He kisses me as Patrick walks in. "Whoa! I'll come back later…" "Oh, be quiet! Now, did you want something?" He smiles shyly and nods. "I was just wondering, would you sing 'Think of Me' for me? I've never really gotten to hear it properly, so…"

I smile back. "Anything for my brother…" "**Adopted** brother." he corrects softly. (Here's "Think of Me" from POTO.)

Liana:

Think of me, think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye  
Remember me, once in a while  
Please promise me you'll try  
When you find that once again you long  
To take your heart back and be free  
If you ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me

We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me  
Think of all the things  
We've shared and seen

Don't think about the way  
Things might have been

Think of me, think of me waking  
Silent and resigned  
Imagine me trying too hard  
To put you from my mind

Recall those days  
Look back on all those times  
Think of the things we'll never do  
There will never be a day  
When I won't think of you

Patrick:  
Can it be, can it be Christine?  
Bravo!  
Long ago, it seems so long ago  
How young and innocent we were  
She may not remember me  
But I remember her

Liana:  
Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade  
They have their season so do we  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think of me

"Wow, that was…absolutely breathtaking." I blush slightly. "Thanks." "So, how long have you two been siblings?" "Since Pat was 12 and I was ten." "Yeah, Marie met me in a meeting where you're set with foster parents and we took to each other instantly."

"And as soon as they brought him home, I knew he'd fit right in." He smiles. "The one thing I loved, though, was that Pat shared my passion for music." "…Which Dimitri never understood." I giggle. "Yeah."

"Remember 'The Incident'?" he asks, beginning to blush from the mere memory of it. Erik smirks. "Oh, boy. Secrets…" "Should we? He might get mad…" "So, let him! I'll go get my Trace CD." "So, we were sitting around, listening to her Trace Adkins CD. 'Honky Tonk Badonkadonk' came on and she got up and started to dance. I sang along and she smiled. Pretty soon, we were dancing together and teasing each other. Dimitri came in when we shouted MONEYMAKER, which was **beyond** embarrassing! And considering what she was wearing…"

"What **were** you wearing?" "Tube top and tight short-shorts." I see Erik's jaw go rigid as I ask: "You guys wanna see?" "Yeah!" I go put the outfit on and Pat says: "One last time?" Using my Southern accent, I come up behind him and murmur "Sure thing, darlin'." into his ear.

As he sings, I move seductively around him. Soon, he taps my butt and I turn my head and wink at him. "Better watch your step, cowboy. My boyfriend's mighty territorial." Taking on a perfect accent, he says: "I'd do anything to dance with a pretty little darlin' like you."

As the song changes to something slower, he moves closer to me and wraps his arms around my waist as I wrap mine around his neck and put my head in the crook. "I missed dancing with you." he says. I smile. "Me too. But, can I tell you guys something?"

"Of course!" "Whenever I rehearse my solo parts for 'Don Juan', the tenors make eyes at me and catcall." "WHAT?" Erik screams. "Erik, relax! I have a plan…" "Please say it doesn't involve the song or outfit. Please…"

"Sorry. Now, Patrick will you help me?" "No, I want to!" Jareth calls bravely. "OK! You think you can sing this?" "Depends. With or without the accent?" "Can you do the accent?" "Yes…" "Then definitely with."

"Kay." "Pat, I'm gonna need you and Erik to sit in the back and restrain him if need be." "Can do!" "Alright! Let's go do this thing!" ~The Audience, back row~ "Please be careful." "I will. Remember: I'm yours and Jareth's alone."

As I step onto the stage, several tenors are already whistling at me. Jareth pulls me backstage for a second. "You ready?" He nods. "Just go out there and strut your stuff, darlin'." "I will." As he starts to sing, I'm momentarily frozen in shock.

He sounds exactly like Trace, accent and everything! "Go!" he whispers, smiling. I nod and drive the tenors crazy. Ryan, a particularly young one, says: "Come on over here, baby and make me your cowboy!"

I get a good look at him and gasp. "Ryan Davidson?" "Liana?" "Yeah!" "Oh my God!" they all chorus, red as beets now. "Ignore everything we've EVER said!" "Don't worry about it…I'm used to it!" I look at Erik and he blushes fiercely.

"I can't help it…you got a fine little ass, love." he calls down. "I'll ignore that." ~FF to that night~ "Erik? Can I discuss something with you?" "Of course." I move over and sit so that I can put my head on his chest.

"I want to get you used to not wearing the mask, so that eventually we can keep it locked away…hopefully permanently." He looks thoughtful for a moment, then says: "I see no harm in it." I smile and reach up to take it off.

He stops me. "No, you have Chip coming soon." "Oh, come now Erik! He's bound to see it sometime: the sooner the better." He sighs in a defeated manner. "Alright! Go ahead…" "…Ana?" "Chip, sweetie! Hold on. Before you come over here, I have to talk to you alone. OK, little man?"

"OK. Am I in trouble?" I laugh warmly. "No, not at all. Now first, I'm getting married again…to two people." "What are their names?" "Erik and Jareth." "OK. What else?" "Well, Erik has a special birthmark and it might look a little scary."

"I'll be brave and real polite." "OK." I ruffle his hair and pick him up, bringing him over to meet Erik. "Erik, this is Chip. Chip, this is Erik." "Hi, nice to meet you. Ana, you lied! His face isn't scary!" Erik smiles.

Chip says: "I know this might sound weird, but…can I touch?" "OK, but be careful." Erik warns. He nods and slowly, gently runs his tiny hand down Erik's marred cheek. Then he softly says: "Ana…I have to tell you something."

"Alright." Tears fill his eyes as he says: "My momma and daddy went to heaven last night." "Oh…Chip. Come here." I take him into my arms and soothe him softly. "It's alright. OK…Ana's here." "I'm scared, Ana. Now I don't have a momma anymore…"

I smile and say: "Yes, you do." He looks at me and says: "You would…?" "Of course I would, love. In fact, it's already taken care of." "Yay, I have a momma!" "Yep!" At that moment, he, Erik and Jareth all emit loud yawns.

"Alright, bedtime for all my men." "Aw!" "OK, come on Chip. Pajamas and…" "…Story." "OK." After he's tucked in, I ask him: "What story would you like to hear?" "Hmm…you pick." I laugh. "OK." I tell him the story "Liana and the Angel of Music" and he falls asleep quickly.

"Ana?" Erik and Jareth call sleepily. "I'm coming." I put on a nightgown and climb in-between them. Since I can't sleep, I softly hum "Angel of Music", making Erik smile in his sleep. Unfortunately, his mind has other plans for him tonight…

~Erik's dream, his POV~ I wake up and turn to face my angel, smiling. My happiness quickly turns to worry and fear when I find that she is white as a ghost and cold as ice. "Ana?" She moans softly and stirs, her eyes just barely opening.

"…Erik?" she says, her voice weak and faint. "I'm here, my angel. Who did this to you?" "No one…did anything to me, Erik. I'm…just dying." "No, you can't! I'll be alone!" She reaches up and strokes my cheek as I begin to cry.

"You won't be alone. I'll always be there…watching over you." I lean down and kiss her cold lips, taking her last breath in my lungs. "Oh, Ana…" I whisper her name over and over as my tears fall onto her lifeless form.

All I can think is: _Why?_ I begin to shout that thought through my racking sobs as my body convulses with sadness, shock and grief. ~End 1st dream, start 2nd: still Erik's POV~ I jolt awake, relieved to find myself in bed in the arms of my angel.

But, when she wakes, the first thing she does is scream. "Get away from me, you monster!" But I hear her calling my name inthe distance. _That must mean that…I'm dreaming._ ~End dream, regular POV~

"Erik? Wake up, love…please." He jolts awake and reaches for his mask, but I stop him. "No, it's OK. You were dreaming." I say soothingly as he buries his face in my neck. "Oh, God. I thought I'd lost you. And then you…"

He trails off, unable to contain his tears any longer. After he calms down, I ask: "I what, darling?" "You saw my face and you…screamed, called me a monster and told me to get away from you."

"Oh, Erik…that's why you reached for your mask, isn't it?" He nods. "I don't think I can do this…" He reaches for it again, but I gently hold his hand back. "Look at me. Yes, you can." "No, I can't." I sigh exasperatedly.

"What do I have to do to prove to you that I love you, no matter what?" He smiles as I press my lips to his scarred cheek and work my way over to his lips. When we part due to a need for air, he smiles at me and says: "OK, I'll do it."

"Good. Now, do you think you can go back to sleep?" "No. I'm too frazzled." "Me too. Maybe some tea will help us out. Want me to make some?" He nods. "Could you put cinnamon and honey in mine?" I nod. "Of course."

As soon as it's finished, I bring it to him. "Thank you." he says, a slight rasp to his voice. _Damn, I hope she didn't notice…_ I gaze at him knowingly with a look that says: **I knew already, sweetheart.**

"H-" he starts to say, but I put a finger to his lips, silencing him. "Don't worry about it. You do realize what this means though, don't you?" I ask, gazing at him sternly. "No more late-night composing until I'm fully recovered." he mutters, pouting.

"Uh-huh." "Did you put something else in my tea?" he asks, trying and failing miserably to sound suspicious as he yawns deeply and snuggles into my chest. "I did. It's just a little Calming Draught, to help you sleep and give you your voice back."

We fall asleep on the couch and this time, Erik's sleep is thankfully undisturbed. ~Next Morning~ I wake up with Erik's head on my chest and can't help but grin. "Good morning." I say softly, kissing the top of his head.

"Mm…good morning." "I'm gonna go turn on my POTO London soundtrack since everyone else but you, Chip, Jareth and I is gone." "OK…" "Hello?" a familiar voice calls. "Oh my God. Natalie? Adrian?" "Liana!" they chorus, Natalie obviously more enthusiastic than Adrian.

"Julie's here too!" "Yeah, I am!" "Oh my goodness! Last time I saw you was…two Christmases ago. Oh, just look at you. You're even more beautiful than I remember…" "Well, look at you! Two men under your belt and a beautiful adopted son. You're pretty lucky yourself!"

"E-E-Excuse me, did she just say…two?" Adrian asks nervously. I giggle and nod as Erik comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. "What is that **awful** noise?" Adrian asks, pointing to my CD player.

"Michael Crawford: the original Phantom of the Opera on stage." "Oh my God, really? He's amazing! Have you ever sung with him?" Julie asks. "Eh, once." I say nonchalantly. She squeals as a figure appears in the doorway.

"Funny you should mention or even think about me after 12 years, Ana…" it murmurs. The left side of my mouth curls upward as I say: "Nonsense, Michael. I never stopped…come in." ~Jareth's POV~

_I can't believe she forgot my birthday…_ Erik gives me a look that says: "Have faith. She'd never forget." ~Regular POV~ "So, will you do it?" I ask Michael in a whisper. He smiles. "Of course." "Great! Everyone come on! I'm gonna go sing and Michael has graciously offered to be my accompanist on piano. I might even sing a song for a certain someone…"

~The Auditorium~ "Now, before I sing this next one, I warn you all that it might make a certain someone cry. This one's for you, Jareth. Happy birthday, my love." I start to sing "Only Hope". ~Jareth's POV~ As she sings, tears fill my eyes.

_No! I swore to myself I'd buried those memories! But, oh God, if I hadn't sung this song to her as she lay on my bed wounded, poisoned, dying and bleeding uncontrollably, I would have lost her…my love, darling, angel…or so I thought._

~**Memory**~

I watch helplessly as Mila plunges a blade into Ana's side. She smiles cruelly as she writhes and screams in pain. "Soon the poison will take effect and she will be gone. The Underground's precious and beautiful queen will be dead and you can't do a thing!"

"Please! I can't bear to lose her! I'll do anything, just…please." I begin to cry, which eventually convinces Mila to let us go home so I can at least hold her close as she leaves me. ~The Palace, Ana's POV~

"Mm…what happened?" I ask weakly. I open my eyes and my vision is blurry, but the outline of Jareth leaning over me with tears in his eyes and a cracking voice instantly brings me to full consciousness.

"Jareth…come here." I whisper, pulling him into my arms with all the strength I can muster, which isn't much, and stroke his hair and murmur sweet nothings and reassurances in his ear as he buries his face in my shoulder and just…cries.

"You're…dying. That…blade…" "OK, OK. You just let it out, and when you're calmer, I'll explain everything. Alright?" He nods shakily as I guide his head back to my shoulder. "I should never have said that I hated you. I'm sorry…I love you." he says softly, brushing his lips with my now bare shoulder.

I smile reassuringly. "It's OK. I shouldn't have come after you after you told me not to. It was stupid and reckless, but I was worried. Until she poisoned me, you didn't know what she was capable of, did you? Be honest…"

"No, I didn't. But did you?" I nod. "Sadly, I always have…wait!" "What?" "The healing song I taught you! Sing it!" He smiles and shifts our position so that my head is on his shoulder and begins to sing. When he finishes, he says: "You ever tell anyone about this, I make your life as my queen miserable."

I smile and shake my head. "Don't worry, mum's the word." He looks down and presses a tender kiss to my forehead. "Good. Now, I'm going to stay here with you." "No, you're not. You're going to go make sure everyone else is alright. Go on."

~Jareth's POV~ _She's so brave, strong and beautiful. I love her so much…_

~**End Memory**~

As I finish, I see tears in Jareth's eyes. He runs onstage, picks me up bridal-style and spins us around while showering my face and neck with tender, apologetic kisses. "Take me home, Jareth." I say softly as he smiles.

"As you wish, my queen." "Erik, I'll be back. Be good. Watch him for me, Christine." She smiles and laughs softly. "Meg, Raoul, Madame Giry and I all will. Have a good time, lovebirds!" "We will!" ~The Underground, the palace~

"Ana!" "Teela!" We embrace as Jareth yawns. "Aw, love. Go on and take a nap. We'll be fine." "OK…not too much noise." "Quiet as mice…" Teela leans close to my ear and murmurs: "Inter-dimensional travel tires him out, huh?"

"I heard that…" "Oh, hush! Stop and go on!" As we walk in the gardens, Teela shyly asks: "Can I have some advice?" "Sure!" "OK, my boyfriend's birthday's coming up and I wanted to sing for him…any song ideas?"

"Upbeat or sentimental?" "Upbeat, definitely." I smile and take her hand. "I know just the song. Come on, we need to go to mine and Jareth's room." "But…he's napping and we'll disturb him!" "No! If I know Jareth, he's still stripping and he'll just be falling asleep when we walk in."

"…OK." ~Bedchamber~ "Look. See? He's fast asleep…" She smiles at his sleeping form. "He looks so peaceful." "Yeah…may God forgive me for what I'm about to do…" I murmur mischievously. Teela pales and whispers: "No, please!"

"Don't worry. He's dreaming about me, so I'm just…taking advantage." I kneel next to the bed, close to his ear and murmur: "Mm…Jareth. Nip my ear again…oh, yeah! …Kiss me hard, Goblin King." As I murmur my erotic ramblings into his ear, he begins to moan.

The moans become increasingly louder as I continue until I finally let him be. "So, who's this boyfriend?" "Vorian." "Congrats!" "You wanna talk to him?" "Um……YES!!" "OK! Vori…" "Oh my God, Ana!!!"

"Vorian!!" He wraps me in a bear hug. "I thought…I said…NO…NOISE!" "Stuff it, Your Highness." we chorus, bursting into laughter. "Ugh…" We regain our composure and Vorian asks me to sing right there.

"Sure! Any special requests?" "Umm…how about 'Let's Chill'?" "OK." I cast a spell on the room to make it bigger and start to sing and dance. (Here's "Let's Chill" by Hannah Montana.)

Liana:

All right  
Here we go  
Follow me now  
Come on  
Hit it

Everybody do your dance  
Ain't nothing better  
Than an all out jam  
No ha

Are you ready for a little  
Something new tonight  
(Oh yeah)  
I got a brand new step I think  
You're gonna like  
Come on boys

Gotta do like I do  
Just follow my lead

Everybody let's chill  
Do the ice cream freeze  
Strike your pose  
Then you do the milkshake  
Shake it  
Shake it down low

Do the snow cone slide  
Left to right  
Put your hands in the air  
We can party all night

Do the ice cream freeze  
(Whoa)  
Strike your pose  
(Hey)  
Then you do the milkshake  
Shake it  
Shake it down low

Do the snow cone slide  
Left to right  
Put your hands in the air  
We can party all night

Shake it  
Shake it (2x)  
Shake it (3x) down low  
And do the ice cream freeze  
Ha

All kinds of steppin'  
Make you feel good  
(Make you feel real good)  
Triple step butterfly  
Sugar foot  
(Shake it) (4x)

But I'm come in with a new thing  
It's what ya need  
(That's right)  
Now everybody wanna do the ice cream freeze  
(Woo-hoo)  
Come on boys

Gotta do like I do  
Just follow my lead

Everybody let's chill  
Do the ice cream freeze  
Strike your pose  
Then you do the milkshake  
Shake it  
Shake it down low

Do the snow cone slide  
Left to right  
Put your hands in the air  
We can party all night

Do the ice cream freeze  
Strike your pose  
Then you do the milkshake  
Shake it  
(Shake it shake it down low)  
Shake it down low

Do the snow cone slide  
Left to right  
(Left to right)  
Put your hands in the air  
We can party all night

Party all night

Can I hear someone say party  
(Party)  
We're just getting started  
Whoa

Wanna take it from the top  
Well you know I will  
Now everybody let's chill  
(Uh oh)  
Lights camera freeze  
(Yeah) (4x)  
Everybody let's go

Do the ice cream freeze  
Strike your pose  
Then you do the milkshake  
Shake it  
Shake it down low

Do the snow cone slide  
Left to right  
Put your hands in the air  
We can party all night

Do the ice cream freeze  
(Oh)  
Strike your pose  
Then you do the milkshake  
Shake it  
Shake it down low  
(Whoa)

Can you snow cone slide  
Left to right  
(Ha)  
Put your hands in the air  
We can party all night

(Do the ice cream freeze)  
Do the ice cream freeze  
(Do the ice cream freeze)  
Then you do the milkshake  
Shake it (5x)

(Snow cone slide)  
And do the snow cone slide  
(Do the snow cone slide)  
Put your hands in the air  
Go crazy  
Everybody let's chill

"Wow. Where'd you learn to dance like that?" Vorian asks. "Eh, around." I say as if it's nothing. "I'm curious as to where you learned to sing." Teela says. I smile. "Now **that's** a story! Let me see…the year was…well, I don't remember. I was seven years old…and my grandpapa had just died. Madame Giry had just taken me in and…"

"Lady Ana? Sorry to bother you, but they're asking for you in the nursery. They're frightened of the rainstorm." "Oh, poor dears! I'm coming." ~The Nursery~ "Ana!" the children chorus in relief. "I'm here, sweeties."

One of the older girls, Jacqueline, says: "I thought King Jareth forbade you from coming up here." "He did, but that didn't mean I would listen." A little boy, Tommy, who's no older than seven says: "Won't he be really mad?"

I nod. "Yeah, but I'll talk him down. I always do." "Ana, can I have some advice?" another older girl, Tammy, asks. "Sure, honey." "Back home, there's this boy who I like but to him, I'm invisible. What do I do?"

I smile. "Been there, done that. In fact, it happened with Jareth when I first met him." "Really? What did you do?" "You are in no position to ask such questions, girl." a menacing voice growls.

"I-I'm sorry, Y-Your Majesty. I-I was j-just cu-curious." "Shh, Tammy. It's OK." A young girl named Annabelle, no older than five asks: "Will you sing that pretty song again?" I smile and ask: "The one about the butterfly?"

She nods, her eyes sparkling. "Of course I will, sweetheart." The youngest of the group, Sarah Anne, who is two, calls for me to come pick her up. "Here I come, Sarah Anne." She's crying, so I ask her what's wrong.

"Bad dream." "What was it about?" "You left me here alone and didn't love me anymore…" "Oh, sweetheart…that will NEVER happen, I promise. I will always love you, no matter what." I pull out my guitar and play and sing "Butterfly Fly Away".

"It's getting late." "Love you, Ana. Goodnight…" the children chorus. "Love you all…so very much. Goodnight." As we walk back to the bedchamber, Jareth lectures me. "I thought I told you not to go up there anymore." he says softly.

"I know…but they NEED me, Jareth. I need them, too." I turn back and look in the direction of the nursery one last time before lacing my hand in his and putting my head on his shoulder. "Liana?" "Yes, love?"

"What's that little thing you carry in your pocket called?" "This?" I ask, pulling out my I-pod. He nods. I giggle. "It's called an I-pod." "Oh…" I hear my laptop chime from the bedchamber and flip open my cell phone.

"Dear God, no." I groan. The message is from Lou, the warden of Camp Green Lake.

_GoblinQueen27:_

_What do u want, Louise?_

**QueenoftheCamp38:**

**What, I can't check up on you? *innocent smile***

_GoblinQueen27:_

_No, you can't. Usually, you "checking up" on me involves me coming back to Camp Green Lake, which I WILL NOT do! Do you understand me?_

**QueenoftheCamp38:**

**Alright, alright! Bye.**

_GoblinQueen27:_

_Bye._

"Thank God…" I say softly, breathing a sigh of relief. I put my ear-buds in my ears and allow the soft melody of "As the World Falls Down" to fill my head. "Ah…David Bowie. His voice makes me wanna melt. He sings a lot like you, Jareth."

"Mm…" he hums and yawns. "Poor thing! You're asleep on your feet, aren't you?" I take him in my arms and carry him the rest of the way. As I lay him in bed, he weakly murmurs: "I don't feel well, Ana."

"OK, tell me exactly what's wrong." "Well, I feel hot and cold at the same time, my head's pounding, my throat's sore…actually, EVERYTHING hurts and I feel like I'm gonna throw up." "OK, gimme your forehead."

I gently kiss it. "OK, temp's not too bad. I'll be right back." When I get back, I've got extra blankets, a cool cloth and water. "There. From what you told me, I'd steer clear of food right now, OK?"

I hear retching from his private bathroom and instantly rush in to his aid. "Oh…Jareth." I croon sympathetically, rubbing his back as he finishes. "Ugh…I've never been ill like this before. Is it always this bad?"

"Well, it depends on the person. First time I ever got sick like this, it lasted a week…but I doubt yours will last that long, unless your temperature gets any higher." "Lovely…" "I know, it sucks." As I help him back into bed, my phone rings.

"Hi, Chip. Are you and Aunt Meg having a good time? *warm, motherly laugh* You did? What kind? *laughs again* Of course! Well, put him on then! OK. Love you too. Bye…hi, Erik. Aw, I miss you too. Hi, Christine! So anyway, are you behaving? You promise? …OK. Love you, bye."

I hang up, only to almost jump out of my skin as Jareth speaks, albeit in a hoarse voice. "You done?" "Y-" It rings again. "Nope. Hello? Hi, Tony. OK…" I open the door to find him, McGee, Ducky and Jethro all standing there.

"AAH! What are you guys doing here? No, wait. Don't tell me…Erik." They nod. "Ugh, he's impossible!" Jethro smirks and murmurs: "Hey. You don't want us here, we'll go." "No, of course not!" He smiles.

"Good." Then Tony asks: "Will you come into the parlor and play something for us?" "Sure. Lemme just check on Jareth first." I walk back into the room, stepping softly. As I come to his side, he stirs.

"Ana?" "Bad dream?" I ask softly, smiling knowingly. "Mm-hmm." I lie next to him, reaching over and locking my fingers with his. Then he kisses my neck and murmurs: "Promise me we'll be together, no matter what."

I smile tenderly. "I promise, my darling. Was that what your nightmare was about?" He nods and squeezes my hand. "Your parents wouldn't let us be together because I'm fae and you're human." "Trust me. If they ever tried to split us up, I'd tell them to go fuck themselves to hell because we've been in each other's lives since I can remember, so we have a bond that's indestructible. As long as you remember that, our love will withstand anything and everything for eternity. I can keep that promise for all time."

I kiss his cheek. He smiles. "Thanks, Ana." He turns to face me. I peck his lips and softly say: "There's no reason to thank me for loving you, Jareth." He puts his hand over my heart and signs: My girl, my Ana.

Jethro notices and scowls. "I'm gonna go spend a little time with my friends. Be back later." "OK." As I close the door softly behind me, Jethro confronts me. "How in the hell does he know those signs?"

"I taught them to him, if it weren't already obvious, Gibbs." "Yeah, but why?" "It doesn't matter…" Tony's eyes flick to my necklace and he breathes: "Is that the sign of the fae?" "Yeah, but how…oh my God, it's you!" I squeal, throwing my arms around his neck.

He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me close. "Reunited fully after all these years." he murmurs into my hair. "What the hell?" "Why haven't you come back?" I ask softly, ignoring Gibbs for the moment.

"You know I can't do that. Jareth would have my head, dear friend." "Aw, I'll talk to him! C'mon, Tony. Please?" I beg. "Alright! See what he says…" "Yay!!" He laughs warmly. "Remember that little parting gift I gave you?" he asks softly.

I nod, grinning. "I can't wear it yet, though because…" "…Jareth would see the North Realm's crest and explode in your face, I know. Now, can we go for a walk in the gardens, just the two of us?"

"I'd like that." "Can you guys keep an ear on Jareth for me, please?" I ask the others as I lace my hand with Tony's. They nod curtly. "Thank you guys." ~The Gardens~ As the moonlight hits me, my dress changes to a light-blue silk spaghetti strap dress that touches the ground.

"Ugh, honestly! How does my darling Jareth expect me to walk without tripping?" "May I?" Tony asks, grinning as he pulls a bobby pin from his pants pocket. I smile softly. "Of course. Thank you." I gather up the dragging end of my dress and he pins it in place.

"There!" When we get to the middle of the gardens, he takes me in his arms and we slow-dance to a song only we hear. "What do you think Jareth's gonna say when we tell him?" "I don't wanna think about that right now."

"OK." he murmurs, smiling understandingly and dipping me, being sure to put one hand on the small of my back so I have some support. His other hand is still laced with mine as he brings me back up. Then someone taps his shoulder and asks if they can cut in.

I'm passed off into the waiting arms of Jareth. "Hi." I say shyly as he kisses my forehead. "Pretty dress." he murmurs, smirking knowingly. "You should be in bed." I whisper, my tone half agitated and half concerned.

"I'm fi-*sneezes*" "Bless you. See?" "Alright, I see your point…" His eyes look sullen for a moment, so I smile and say: "I wouldn't object to one more dance." His eyes brighten and he spins me once before pulling me close and kissing the top of my head.

I hum "All I Ask of You" and he smiles, joining in softly with the words so as not to strain his voice. I look up at the stars and whisper: "Can't see 'em this clear in Paris." He nods before signing: You know what I said before? "Love me, fear me, do as I say and I will be your slave."?

I gaze at him questioningly for a second before signing back: Yeah… He smiles and signs: Well, I changed my mind. You don't have to fear me; you don't have to do as I say. All you have to do is love me and I will forever be your slave.

I smile tearfully and say: "Jareth, that is the most…meaningful and beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me. Thank you." "Well, I didn't say it, but…you're welcome." "Ana! Jethro's hurt!" Tony shouts, tears in his eyes.

I quickly rush to hug him. "OK, did you see who did it?" "No, but he must have thought I was you because he said was going after my Angel next." "Raoul…oh God, Erik! Jareth, I'll be back!" ~Hogwarts~

"Erik?" I call softly as I step into our room. The sight I'm brought to makes me cry out in fear and anguish. He's lying in the middle of the room, beaten, battered, bruised and bloody. Raoul is standing over him, ready to plunge his blade into my angel's chest.

"Pity your precious Ana isn't here to save you now." he growls coldly, raising the sword. "NO! Raoul, please…no." I shove him to the floor and Erik smiles weakly. I kneel next to him and heal him. "I'm thankful you made it."

"Me too. But why didn't you fight back?" "He restrained me." "Bastard." I hiss venomously. After I've healed him, I kiss him and assure him that there're security wards up now before transporting myself back to the Underground and taking care of Jethro too.

"Thanks." "No problem." As I walk out, Jareth says: "Ursula's here. What does she want?" he asks, fear for me barely restrained in his voice and eyes. I smile playfully, but keep my tone gentle as I say: "Is my big, strong goblin king afraid?"

"…Yes." he whispers. "Love, I vow to you that absolutely nothing will happen." I take his hand and kiss him soundly to reassure him. When we part, he takes my other hand too and softly sings:

Jareth:

Say you love me.

I smile and answer with:

Liana:

You know I do.

As we reach the pool, he wraps an arm around my waist protectively. "What do you want, Ursula?" I ask, my tone ice-cold. "Ooh, cold shoulder." "She asked you a question." Jareth murmurs, equally cold.

"Fine, fine. I'll cut to the chase, then. You know what I want, angelfish." I sigh in defeat. "Fine. How long?" "Three days as always." "Fair enough." "Ana, you vowed nothing would happen!" he exclaims, keeping me close and clutching me protectively despite the fact that he's shaking like crazy.

"Easy, love." "Well? Sing." "No. Find yourself another donor. I'm done." "Ana?" "Raoul?" "Yes. I wanted you to know that I never wanted to hurt Erik like I did. Ursula made me do it." "Prove it." He pulls his sleeve up, revealing several long, skinny red scratches.

"Sting welts. You're really not lying." I turn on Ursula, raging. "How could you? I warned you never to touch him!" I turn back to him, my tone tender. "Let me see." I take a gentle hold of his arm and he hisses in pain.

"Careful, it really hurts." "Come on, we'll put a bandage and ointment on it." "OK…ah!" After that's taken care of, Jareth heads to bed and I head to the parlor alone. As soon as I walk into the room, I head straight for the piano.

I sit down, open it and run my fingers gently over the keys before beginning to play "My Immortal". ~Jareth's POV~ As I walk back to my bedchamber, I hear someone playing piano in my private parlor. I follow the sound, intent on giving them a piece of my mind.

When I get to the open doorway, what I see and hear makes my breath catch in my throat. Liana is sitting at the piano, playing the darkest, most beautiful and heartbreaking song I've ever heard. I decide to just stand in the doorway to watch and listen.

Her fingers dance agilely over the keys as though it were second nature. In my mind, it truly is a beautiful sight to behold and hypnotic to hear. I slip silently into the room and sit on the couch, content to merely hear her play.

_Alright, I will very quietly make my presence known as soon as she finishes._ She finishes one song and moves right into "The Mirror (Angel of Music)". I clear my throat, feeling bad as she jumps and whirls at top speed to face me.

~Regular POV~ "Ahem." "Oh!" I whirl around to see Jareth sitting on the couch. We both blush. "Sorry. I shouldn't be in here without your permission. It's just…this is the only piano and I wanted to play so bad."

"It's fine. I'm sorry for scaring you…you play beautifully." I smile. "Thank you." "When did you start?" I laugh softly as I cross the room to sit next to him. "I started young." "How old were you?" He yawns as he asks this, making me smile, wrap my arms around his waist and pull him close.

"Four." I say. He puts his head against my chest. "Really?" "Mm-hmm, because that was when my solitude began." "Then you met Erik…" I shake my head. "No. Then I met **you**." "Oh, Ana. Will you play something…please?"

"Does it matter what?" He smiles. "Not at all." "OK." I play one of my new songs, "I Wanna Know You". "I thought I heard your beautiful playing, ma cherie…" "Nicholas! What are you doing here?" "I'm head chef, my little fae cutie."

"And you should be in bed. Right?" Jareth asks, shooting him a look. "Hush!" I snap, surprising him. Then I run into Nicholas's arms and as we hug, he mouths: "Wanna do 'If I Never Knew You'?" I smile and mouth back: "Sure."

We sit together at the piano and I begin to play. (If I Never Knew You from Pocahontas)

Nicholas: (spoken)

Ana, look at me.

I'd rather die tomorrow…than live a hundred years without knowing you.

Nicholas:

If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be

If I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me.

In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

Liana:

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying we were right

Both: (in counterpoint w/each other)

Oh if I never knew you  
There's no moment I regret  
If I never knew this love  
Since the moment that we met  
I would have no inkling of  
If our time has gone too fast  
How precious life can be...  
I've lived at last...

Jareth: (spoken)

Ana.

Liana: (spoken)

I can't leave you…

Nicholas: (spoken)

You never will.

No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you…forever.

Nicholas: (sung)

And I'm so grateful to you

I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky

Liana:

Never knowing why

Both:

Lost forever  
if I never knew you

"Wow. Who knew you two would sound so…perfect together?" "I helped him train as leading tenor at the Opera a few years ago." "And I, alongside Erik, trained and molded her into the angelic soprano she is today." he says, shooting me a reminiscent smile.

"God, Erik's name is all I ever hear anymore." Jareth grumbles, scowling. We ignore him and I say: "Oh my God, remember the time we got caught having a pillow fight?" Nicholas laughs. "Yeah, and Madame Giry separated us for two weeks."

My phone rings. The screen reads: _New video message from LilcousinChrissy. View now?_ I hit "yes" and what I see makes me smile and cry tears of joy at the same time. Everyone's pitching in to take care of Erik while I cannot be there…even Chip.

"Thought you'd wanna know how he's doing, Mama. I love you, and Daddy loves you too." I almost drop the phone when I hear Chip call Erik "Daddy". The video ends with Erik blowing me a kiss and saying: "I'll sing for you a bit now, since you probably won't be back for quite some time yet."

Erik:

You alone can make my song take flight…

Help me make the music of the night…

Then he says: "I love you, Ana darling. Come home soon; I miss you so much. You know how my heart aches whenever we're apart. I hope you're doing well and will call me soon." The signal disconnects then and I immediately pop myself back to the bedchamber to call him.

"Erik?" "Mm…Ana. Shouldn't you be sleeping? Wait, is something wrong; are you alright?" "Hush, my love. I'm fine. Christine sent me that video and I simply missed you and wished to hear your voice." "When are you coming home? I haven't been this skittish in a long time. I need to see you and know you're alright…"

"I'll come back first thing tomorrow morning, OK?" "I'll do my best to survive tonight." "OK. *blows kiss* I love you…avec toute mon cœur." "What about Jareth?" "Eh, he can wait in line." He laughs. "Goodnight, mon ange de chanson."

I hang up and sigh happily. _Oh, my bracelet._ "Looking for this?" Jareth asks tauntingly. "Jareth, give it back!" I yell, snatching it back from him. Then I give him a cold stare and say: "Don't EVER touch this! It's genuine quartz crystal. Erik made it for me and gave it to me the night he told me he loved me for the first time."

"Aww. Was he nervous?" Sarah asks. I giggle and nod. "Boy, was he ever…"

**~Memory, Erik's POV 1****st**

I pace back and forth anxiously as one question runs through my mind over and over again: _Is this a mistake?_ Suddenly a soft, angelic voice reaches my ears. "Erik? My angel? Are you here?" she calls. I smile.

"I am here, Ana. Come into the light." I instantly regret saying that as I see what she is wearing: her Cinderella-esque ball gown for the opera that is opening in two and a half weeks. I crafted the opera upon her request.

She told me on one of the rare nights that she was able to convince Madame Giry to let her stay that she loved poetry, plays and fairy tales. I asked her what her favorite fairy tale was and the automatic answer was Cinderella.

I asked her why and she told me it was because the idea of finding Prince Charming was a huge dream of hers. I smiled, took her hand and brought it to my lips before softly saying: "Who knows? Prince Charming may be closer than you think…"

She blushes slightly as I ask: "Where is Nicholas?" "Ill." she answers simply, twirling once and unintentionally spinning herself into my arms. "Oh! I'm sorry, Erik." "It's alright. Can I give you something?"

She nods and I pull the slender, black box from deep within the folds of my cloak and pressing it into her hands. She opens it slowly, gradually revealing the beautiful bracelet I had just spent a full month crafting tirelessly out of genuine quartz crystal.

Tears spring to her eyes and she breathes: "Erik…it's awe-striking." Then she does something I never expected: she runs to me and flings her arms around my neck. "I made it myself to help me say the most difficult thing I will ever say to a woman: I love you, Liana Marie de Chagny, and always will."

~Regular POV~ I pull back slightly to look him in the eyes. "Oh, Erik…if what you say is true, prove it to me. Let me see your face." He looks hesitant, then says: "You swear you won't run?" "I swear. Now, show me."

He takes off his mask and I acquaint myself with the marred flesh of his left cheek by way of my lips. Kissing the tears beginning to form and spill out from behind closed eyes, I whisper: "Je t'adore avec toute mon cœur, mon ange de chanson." against his skin.

**~Pause Memory~**

"W-w-wait. What does that translate to?" Jareth asks. I giggle and explain: "I love you with all my heart, my angel of song." "Aw, that's so sweet!" Sarah gushes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jareth mutters, waving her off.

She shoots him a look, then turns back to me. "So what happened?" I laugh. "Well, we met each other in secret for about six months without a problem, Madame Giry being the only one who knew but then…"

**~Resume Memory, Regular POV~**

"Where is he?" I whisper to myself, rolling my sleeve up and gazing at the beautiful bracelet he'd given me six months ago that night with a mixture of fear and anxiety. I hear the mirror slide open, followed by a murmur of: "I'm here. Sorry I'm late…"

I run over and throw my arms around his neck. "I was so worried…" I whisper into his neck, tears of relief beginning to fall there. He holds me close, stroking my back soothingly. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I was planning a surprise for our anniversary celebration this evening and the time simply got away from me. I apologize."

I smile at him as he wipes away my tears. "No need to apologize. I'm just glad you're alright." He returns the smile as I step back and he holds out his hand, beckoning me by saying: "Come, my secret love."

I place my hand in his without hesitation and we travel the path I've come to feel I could walk in my sleep to his home. After we walk in, he lets go of my hand and says: "Close your eyes." I do. About a minute and a half later, he comes back, takes my hand again and tells me to open my eyes.

I do, and I see a beautifully prepared dinner set out on the ornately set table in front of us. "My God, Erik. This looks wonderful!" "Happy anniversary, ma cherie…" he murmurs in my ear. As soon as we finish, he puts on some music and we dance.

He puts his head on top of mine. "Erik?" "Hmm?"

"I l-" "Ana!" "Raoul! What are you doing here?" He gives me a look of utter shock and disappointment before saying: "So, what I heard was true…" I nod as Erik clutches me tightly.

"Yes, it was. Deal with it." Next thing I know, Raoul has the place swarming with police officers who instantly restrain Erik and drag us apart. "No! Please, don't hurt him!" "'Don't hurt him'? He's a murderer! A heartless, cold-blooded murderer!"

"He did it out of love!" I break free from the officers' grip on me and run to Erik, cutting his bonds. We throw our arms around each other and I cry into his chest. "It would've been better if we'd never met! None of this would've happened!" I shout as I sob into his chest.

He puts a leather-clad hand under my chin and lifts my gaze to meet his, saying: "Ana, look at me. I'd rather die tomorrow…than live a hundred years without knowing you." Then he begins to sing, the words clearly coming from the heart and not

pre-thought.

(If I Never knew you…again.)

Erik:

If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be

If I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me.

In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

I answer him with the song that will undeniably answer his, but still come from my heart.

Liana:

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying we were right

Both: (in counterpoint w/each other)

Oh if I never knew you  
There's no moment I regret  
If I never knew this love  
Since the moment that we met  
I would have no inkling of  
If our time has gone too fast  
How precious life can be...  
I've lived at last...

Raoul: (spoken)

Ana.

Liana: (spoken)

I can't leave you…

Erik: (spoken)

You never will.

No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you…forever.

Raoul comes over and pulls me away from him, even though I manage to keep one of my hands in contact with his for as long as possible. "Let me go now, Ana…" Erik whispers, voice choked by tears. "No!" I break free again and throw my arms around his neck. He continues to sing to me and I answer him with soul-stirring passion.

Erik: (sung)

And I'm so grateful to you

I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky

Liana:

Never knowing why

Both:

Lost forever  
if I never knew you

"Is it wrong to be tearing up right now?" one of the officers asks. "Not at all." Erik looks up at Raoul and says: "See? She loves me, deeply and willingly." He grabs my unclasped bracelet from the ground, mouthing: "Hold out your wrist."

I nod and do so. As he clasps it back onto my wrist, he says: "I believe this is yours, ma cherie." "Merci, mon amour." I murmur, kissing him full on the lips.

**~End Memory~**

"Aw, sappy ending…" "Screw you, Tony." I murmur, running into his arms. "Ready to tell him?" I nod. "Jareth…Tony's the prince of the North Realm." I say, awaiting the fury. "3, 2, 1." we chorus. "WHAT? WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME THIS?" "Now…"

"Hey, it's OK. I can go home and Mila will beat me to a bloody pulp." "Why would she do that?" "She made him swear to never have anything to do with me because our realms hate each other…" "Oh. Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Night."

"Us too. Night." Once Jareth and I are in the bedroom, he gives me a kiss tender enough to put butterflies in my stomach. "I'm sorry for blowing up like that." "Mm…I don't know if I can forgive you yet."

"Oh…" "I'm kidding!" I exclaim, kissing him eagerly, making him shudder against my warm, soft lips. "Kisses like honey: soft, slow and sweet." he murmurs, obviously pleased. "I could do so much more…if you're ready."

"Will you be gentle?" "Of course. If you say that it hurts or ask me to stop, I will, right away. OK?" He nods and I capture his lips with mine in a slow, gentle, reassuring kiss. He finds the buttons of my nightgown and undoes them carefully.

We fall onto the bed as I discard his clothes as well as my own. Then I kiss his neck, making him shiver as I start to nip and suck in certain areas of it. I lightly sink my teeth into his collarbone. "Oh…that hurts."

"You want me to stop?" "No, it's a good hurt…but are you drawing blood?" "No, never. Our third month together…well, you don't wanna hear…unless you want a seriously wicked hard-on combined with an indescribable fire of jealousy."

"Anything to make this the perfect combination of pleasure…and pain." he groans. "Alright then. During our third month together, Erik and I did it, protected of course and oh my God, the sound of him begging me to bite and tease his manhood drove me absolutely insane. I did what he asked, but man, was his ass hurting afterwards."

"Mm…ohh…you're a devious little girl, aren't you?" Jareth manages to ask as I begin planting kisses all over his chest and down into his nether regions. "You want me to tease you like I did him?" I ask softly, my tone a sultry whisper.

"No, I don't think I'm ready. Just make gentle love to me." "Alright. Ready?" He nods; I enter him gently. "God, you're so tight." "Yeah. That might be because until tonight, I've been a virgin." he murmurs, blushing.

It only takes a minute for us to adjust to each other. Then I begin a gentle thrusting rhythm, only gaining as much speed as Jareth can tolerate. "Oh, it hurts. I need to come!" "OK, OK." I pull out of him and he comes hard, squirting cum all over the bed.

"Scourgify." I murmur as he cuddles close to me. "How was I?" he asks. I kiss his forehead and say: "You were wonderful." He yawns. "Promise?" I laugh softly. "I promise." We fall asleep, the last thought on my mind being: _Who knew he was so self-conscious? _

~Next Morning~ I'm already up and in the middle of dressing when Jareth wakes up. "Where are you going?" "Back. Erik and I realized that it's too difficult for us to be so far apart." He growls. "What is it with you two? It's like you're in each other's heads, constantly!"

I smirk. "You could say that…" I pop back to London and Erik runs right into my waiting arms, holding me close and burying his face in my hair, unmasked. "I missed you." I laugh. "I can tell. Can I have a kiss?"

"Of course!" We kiss for what seems like a blissful eternity before the sound of someone clearing their throat forces us to part. "Madame! I thought you and everyone else would be halfway back to Paris by now!"

She smiles. "We won't leave until Erik's opera has its success." In the distance, I hear my mix CD playing "Circus". I smile. _Meg._ I head up there while Erik and Madame Giry talk. "Knock, knock." "Ana! Mama's not with you, is she?"

"No. Don't want her to see you dressed like that?" "Mm-hmm. I'll change." "Then we can start your lesson." "What lesson?" "My guitar lesson, Mama…" "I see. What songs are you teaching her?" "Well right now, we're working on one of my favorite songs of mine: "Circus".

"You should see the guitar she bought me! It's beyond ah-mazing!" "Cost me a pretty chunk of change, too." "How much?" Antoinette asks with a raised eyebrow. "Mm…$1,400." "Ready?" "After rehearsal…maybe."

"Why maybe?" "I have a feeling Erik is going to wanna just talk." Antoinette gasps. "No, Ana…no." I squeeze her shoulder gently and say: "He deserves to know that Claire cared, Antoinette. Wouldn't you say that he at least should know that much?"

She sighs. "You're right. Tell him everything." I hug her. "Thank you. You won't regret this, I promise." As we part, I see tears in her eyes. "Oh…Antoinette." I hug her again, a little tighter this time.

"I'm sorry, it's just…he's been like a son to me." "Shh, it's okay." "He grew up so beautifully until Bernard got in the way!" "Calmer, (1) Antoinette…" I soothe, rubbing her back and hugging her even tighter.

"Who's Bernard?" Meg and Christine ask. "Erik's inconsiderate asshole of a father." "Mum, language!" two voices chorus. "Boys!" "Is she OK?" Meg asks, referring to her mother. "Yes, Meg; I'm fine."

"Ana, rehearsal." Erik calls softly, holding out his hand and giving me that lovesick smile that makes him look like a 17-year old boy instead of the 34-year old man he is. I laugh softly and he gazes at me questioningly.

"You're giving me the stare again." I say by way of explanation, causing him to blush a bit. "What stare?" Harry, Draco and Antoinette chorus, confused. Christine, Meg and I roll our eyes and sigh before exclaiming: "The lovesick stare!"

"Oh…EW!" Harry and Draco chorus before asking: "Can we come watch you guys rehearse?" "No. It's late and you guys have classes tomorrow. Off to bed." I say firmly, kissing their foreheads. ~Auditorium, after rehearsal~ I sigh in relief.

"Finally! I can wear my comfy clothes and practice my gymnastics. Yay!" I turn on the mix CD that I use for gymnastics and set up the trampoline and mat before diving straight into some of my favorite simple moves on the trampoline: not really gymnastics, just high altitude back-flips and stuff.

Erik watches me with the most adorable expression that can only be described as a

heart-melting combination of lovesickness and amazed wonder. "You're a gymnast?" he asks, flinching slightly as I plop myself back down and sit gracefully on the edge of the trampoline.

"Mm-hmm. Gold medallist five years running in floor exercise, vault and balance beam as a matter of fact. But I don't compete anymore." "Really? Why not?" "I started experimenting with more daring moves and my mother got concerned for my safety."

"Daring moves? Like what?" "Stand back and I'll show you." He complies and I launch into a double front-flip over the netting of the trampoline and gracefully land in a bridal-style position in his arms, lean close to his ear and whisper: "Ta-da. Nice catch, by the way."

"Thank you, darling." He puts me down, cups my cheek and whispers: "Can I ask you something?" "Of course, baby. What's on your mind?" I transfigure a few seats into a foldable futon couch.

We sit and with a tremor of fear in his voice, he asks: "You've never thought that I fell in love with you just to replace Christine, have you?" "Oh, Erik…honey! Of course not!" "Good, because I didn't. I need you, Ana."

I smile tenderly. "And I need you, Erik…more than I've ever needed anyone else." "What will Marie say Thursday night?" "Don't think about that now." "OK. What are you working on?" I smile, pausing in my furious writing to answer him.

"It's a new song called 'I Heart ?'" "Ah. We need to get upstairs. I don't know about you, but I am…*yawns deeply*…exhausted." "Well, come here and lean on me, baby. I'm almost done." He moves over and sits with me, head on my chest, and closes his eyes.

"Thank you." he murmurs, snuggling into me as I conjure up a blanket for us and slip his Don Juan mask off, seeing as he's too tired to do it himself. "I bet that's better, huh?" I ask softly as I kiss the top of his head, put down my notebook, cover us with the blanket and wrap my arms around him.

I also transform our costumes into nightclothes. "Does Severus know you can do wand-less magic?" "Yeah. What he doesn't know is that I learned how to do it before everyone else did." We fall asleep in each other's embrace.

A little while later, he stirs, pulling the blanket up higher on his body and murmuring: "So cold…" "Hush, I've got you. You'll be warm as long as you're in my arms…" I say soothingly. "Liana?" a voice calls softly.

"Remus. What's wrong?" "Well, tonight was a full moon and I went through my transformation, but I-I…hurt Sirius! I feel so awful, Ana!" "Oh, Remus…come here." He walks into my arms and I wrap them around him in a comforting hug.

"I didn't mean to…" "I know, I know. It's OK…shh…" "You're a true friend, you know that?" "I try to be." "I don't really wanna talk about it yet. Just keep hugging me." I smile. "I think I can do that…" We sit and I hug him, stroking his hair and murmuring reassuring words in his ear.

"Can I stay down here with you tonight?" "'Course. G'night, Remus." "…G'night." _She's not going back. Well, I need her right now and she can probably sense that._ "Ana?" "What, Erik?" "Your Crystal woke me up."

"Oh! Sorry, love. I'll get it." I hold out my hand and it flies toward me. "Hello? Hi Vorian! Ugh…tell him that if he wants to see me, he comes to me! Fine, then you don't see me until tomorrow. Fine! Meh! *soft laugh* Love you too…"

"We should probably get back to sleep." "You're right. Goodnight, Ana." I lace Remus' hand with mine, give it a gentle squeeze and peck his cheek in a sisterly gesture. "Goodnight, Remus…" I start to walk away, slowly letting go of his hand.

_3…2…1._ "Wait! …Stay with me tonight?" "Of course, Remus. Remember the promise we made fourth year?" "Whenever you need me, I'll be there…" "…Whenever you want me, I'll be there…" "…Now…" "…Forever…" We say the last part together. "…And always."

We hug and I giggle. "What?" "Nothing. I just remembered how, before you discovered that you had romantic interests in men and you were dating Tonks, whenever we'd recite the promise and hug at the end…"

"…She'd get SO jealous because she thought I was interested in YOU! I remember!" "Yeah…good times." "You're telling me." "But then…" "…We really did become attracted to each other and you…" "…Sang 'You Belong with Me' in front of everyone and poor Tonks went green!"

"Yeah!" I laugh and sigh. "I remember the Yule Ball…when we danced together." he says softly. "Me too. That was fun." "Your dress outshined Tonks' by a mile…" he says with a yawn as we lie down together.

"You remember it?" I ask, surprised. "Sure. Deep pink gown with at least five skirts and a corset with those gorgeous heels and that beautiful pastel pink mask." "That's exactly what it looked like. I'm impressed."

As we fall asleep, I reassure him that since he healed Sirius, Sirius will be fine. "He's strong, Remus. You both are." "Thanks, Ana." "No problem." ~Next Morning, Remus' POV~ "Ana?" "Yes Erik, love?"

"What happened after I was born?" She sighs and kisses the top of his head. "Well, where to begin?" "The beginning, of course my love." She gives him a playful shove in the shoulder before taking him in her arms again.

~Regular POV~ "Obviously, darling. Well, against your father's fervent wishes, I let Claire hold you. Now, if there was one thing your mother knew how to do, it was how to make a difficult decision. She knew that she was going to give you life, but end up sacrificing her own."

"Was she beautiful?" "Oh…Erik. She was. Blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes, just like you. Now, she knew that bringing you into the world was essentially going to kill her. So saying, giving birth to you didn't kill her right away." I pause.

"It gave her a terrible fever and she wasn't very coherent after we got you out. She did, however, say that she felt terrible for tainting her son and knew that when the time came, your father, Bernard would force us to rid him of you." ~Pause~

"I, unlike the other nursemaids, didn't think you were a "repulsive monster-child" because of your birthmark. I fed you, dressed you…basically took care of you because no other staff member dared come near you." ~Pause~

"When you got older, I convinced Bernard to let me bring you somewhere safe and the rest is history." "Thank you for telling me." "No problem. And now…*picks up guitar*…I have to go meet Raoul." "Ugh…the boy." Erik groans, distaste obvious in his tone.

I roll my eyes. "Bye." I call, transforming my clothes, giving him a kiss and bounding out the door. ~Roof~ "Good morning, dear cousin." Raoul murmurs, accompanied by a smile and small yawn as I come up next to him and wrap my arms around him.

"Tired, cousin?" "Call me Raoul…Sara-bara." "Oh…you **do** remember! Even though it was a past life, you **remember**!" I exclaim as we throw our arms around each other's necks, crying tears of joy and landing celebratory kisses to any bare skin we can see and reach.

"You know, if we ever told anyone about this now, they'd consider it incest." he murmurs, his words muffled and choked because his face is buried in my hair, repeatedly kissing it tenderly as he continues to cry of sheer joy.

"I know. It was a past life, though. It's over…" "But Sa-Ana…" "No, Raoul. We're…just cousins now. Nothing more." He looks me in the eyes, tears of pain and rejection spilling over. I kiss them away, look up and think: _I'm sorry, Erik and I'm sorry, Jareth. _

Then I press my lips to his, reassuring him without any words that I will always love him, no matter what. "Please say you love me…one last time." he whispers, breaking my heart. "I love you." "You better go."

"OK…see you for lunch later…cousin." "Count on it." he says, kissing my hands. ~Room~ "Ana!" "Sirius! Oh, I'm so glad you're alright. Remus told me what happened and he feels absolutely awful about it." "…He does?"

"Yes! He came to me and stayed downstairs with Erik and I last night." "Wow…I had no idea. I'll go talk to him." "Sounds like a plan. Be gentle." "I will." "So, what did you talk to the b-Raoul about?" "If I tell you, do you promise to not want to strangle him with your Punjab lasso?"

He nods. "OK then. In a past life, before we knew we were related, we were involved." "How involved?" I'm about to answer until Raoul's voice answers for me. "Childhood friends became high school sweethearts which eventually led to marriage and children of our own." he murmurs as he walks into the room, sitting next to me on the couch after I convinced Erik to move over.

"Children?! How many?" "Four. Two sets of twins: two boys, two girls." he says as I smile. "But it's over for us now. I'll find someone and she has you and Jareth." "Yep, and I wrote a duet for us. You wanna go try with me?" I ask Erik.

He smiles. "Sure. Chip will be ecstatic to hear his momma and daddy singing together." "Yes, he will." We sing "I Wanna Know You" and of course, as soon as we finish, Chip comes rushing in with Andre and my uncle Richard on his tail, causing Erik and I to burst out laughing.

They shoot us looks, which only causes us to laugh harder. "Ahem!" "Sorry, we're done." we chorus, calming down. "I missed you, Momma." Chip says, giving me a hug and kissing my cheek. "Missed you too, honey. Did you and Daddy do anything fun while I was gone?"

He nods. "Daddy showed me all the pretty drawings he did of you back when you were still a chorus girl." "Ah, the days when my Romeo would admire me from afar…" I say softly, causing said Romeo to blush scarlet.

Andre smiles, but my uncle just looks appalled. "He was obsessed with you! Don't you remember?" Andre interjects. "If I may…" "You may not because you're going to take her side!" "Richard, please! Let him speak…" Erik says calmly.

"Thank you…Erik. Now, I was going to say that it wasn't so much **obsession** as it was…**passion**." "See, Uncle? Andre understands." Erik smiles and laces our hands together. "Ana, I love you." he sings softly as I scoot closer to him on the piano bench and connect our lips.

"Ew! Icky grown-up love!" Chip exclaims. Erik and I laugh against each other's lips. The alarm on my phone goes off. "Class…wanna come with me, guys?" They nod and we head over to the classroom. "Hello, Liana!" the class choruses.

"So what would you guys rather work on today, Baby One More Time or Hot as Ice?" "What about Overprotected?" Cho asks. "Or I'm A Slave 4 U." Luna says softly. I smile and say: "Alright, why don't we just run through everything and then if there's time I can teach you 'Fly on the Wall', OK?"

"OK!" ~After class~ My phone rings as Erik leans in to kiss me, causing us both to groan exasperatedly. "Hello? Hello, Mother. WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT! BECAUSE I MADE HIM IMMORTAL SO I WOULDN'T HAVE TO LIVE WITHOUT HIM! FINE!!"

"What's wrong, darling?" he asks in concern as I begin to cry. "My mother wants your immortality taken and Zeus to kill you because she thinks that all I feel for you is pity!" "OK, OK. Relax. I'll call Nadir and we'll think of something, I promise."

(A/N: I used the movie version of POTO in this story, but I added Nadir/Daroga because I like his character.) "OK…I love you so much." He smiles. "And I you." he murmurs, kissing my forehead. ~Later~ I've got Chip on my lap and am reading him a story when there's a knock at the door.

"Erik! Nadir's here!" "Can you get it? I'm finishing up in the shower!" I laugh softly and call back: "Sure thing, gorgeous!" I answer it and Nadir pulls me into a hug. When we part, he says: "I missed you, Ana. You've grown into such a beautiful woman. I can see why Erik fell so hard and fast for you. Where is he, anyway?"

"Shower. He'll be out in a sec." As I say that, the water stops and Erik steps out, wrapped in nothing but a towel with water droplets clinging to him and trickling slowly down the upper half of his body. I walk over and give him a quick kiss.

Well, it **would've** been quick if he hadn't decided to pull me close right then. "Mm…man, that felt good." I say softly when we pull away, kissing his left cheek, which now remains mask-less permanently. "Erik. You don't wear your mask anymore?" Nadir asks, his tone indicating that he's happily surprised.

"Why should I, Daroga? I no longer wish to hide anything from my gorgeous fiancée because she hides nothing from me." He kisses me again, but I stop us before things go too far. "Mm!" Erik whines as Nadir's eyes widen in shock.

"Did he just say…?" I nod, grinning ear-to-ear. "Go dress before I pounce on you." "OK…love you." I smile as he blows me a kiss. I catch and return it before saying: "Love you too, my Angel. Hurry! My mother should be calling any minute."

As he leaves, Nadir and I sit on the couch. The first thing that happens is Chip says: "Who's this, Momma?" "Oh! Where are my manners? Chip, this is Nadir. He's an old friend of Daddy's. Nadir, this is Chip, our adopted son."

"Son? How does Erik feel?" "He's ecstatic. He actually wants to try for one of our own after the wedding." "That's wonderful!" he exclaims, hugging me again as Erik comes out. "Did your mother call?" "I don't need to. I'm here."

"Hello, Demeter." "Erik. Come, Ana. We have a Council meeting…just us." "No. Erik comes too." "Ana, you promised I could wear my mask in crowds." "That I did. Go get it, then." "OK. I'll miss you."

I giggle. "Mm…I'll miss you more." He nuzzles my nose with his and kisses my forehead before walking off to go get his mask. Nadir smiles and murmurs: "Never thought I'd see the day Erik Destler went soft."

I shove him in the shoulder playfully and exaggeratedly whisper: "Shh, he'll hear you!" We share a laugh and I introduce him to my mother. Erik comes out then, the mask covering his left cheek and his cloak draped over him.

"Help me fasten this?" "Of course, darling." I walk over and fasten it for him. "Thank you, sweetheart." "No trouble, Angel. OK, we can go now." ~Olympus, Council meeting~ "Ana!" "Herc! How are you?"

"Great. Two weeks until the wedding!" "I know! I'm so excited!" He gives me a hug and then I walk back to Erik's side. Zeus makes sure everyone's attention is on me before I speak. "Thank you. Now first, I would like to introduce you all to my fiancé and Angel of Music since I was seven, Erik."

"Now, don't give me all the credit. Your voice was angelic and crystalline from the beginning, baby." He drops a kiss to my temple. "Aw, stop it! You're making me blush!" A collective scoff from a few skeptical gods and goddesses.

"Angelic? There's no way her voice is **that** good." "Ah. I assume none of you have heard of the Opera Populaire in Paris then." "No…" "Ooh, that's not good." we chorus, sharing a secret smile as their expressions grow even more confused.

"Why not…?" "That's where our history lies." Erik murmurs. I nod. "My best memory was giving my trust to you and learning to believe in the Music of the Night." "Ah, yes. Gaining your trust and affection was the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me."

"What's this Music of the Night garbage?" Phil asks gruffly. "It's not garbage!" Erik says defensively. "Easy, love. Why don't we just show them?" "OK. Shall we?" I smile. "Everyone hang on tight."

~Opera, my dressing room~ "Why are we here?" Cupid asks. "Keep your wings on and be patient. You'll see." Erik goes to stand behind the mirror as I sit at my vanity and gesture to Raoul to come in. He does, and he's even got flowers!

(Here's Little Lotte from POTO. I changed it to Little Lia to fit things.)

Raoul:

Little Lia let her mind wander  
Little Lia thought: Am I fonder of dolls  
or of goblins or shoes?

Liana:  
Raoul

Raoul:  
or of riddles of frocks

Liana:  
Those picnics in the attic

Raoul:  
or of chocolates

Liana  
Grandpa playing the violin

Raoul:  
As we read to each other dark stories of the North

Liana:  
No - what I love best, Lia said,  
is when I'm asleep in my bed  
and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!

Both:  
The Angel of Music sings songs in my head!

Raoul:  
You sang like an angel tonight

Liana:  
Papa said, 'When I'm in heaven, child  
I will send the Angel of Music to you'.  
Well, Papa is dead Raoul, and I have been  
visited by the Angel of Music.

Raoul:  
Oh, no doubt of it - And now we'll go to supper!

Liana:  
No, Raoul, the Angel of Music is very strict.

Raoul:  
Well, I shan't keep you up late!

Liana:  
Raoul, no

Raoul:  
You must change. I'll order my carriage.  
Two minutes - Little Lia.

Liana:  
No, Raoul, wait!

"Well, what happened?" a few ask. "Shh, patience." 'The Mirror (Angel of Music)' The candles go out and Erik begins to sing, his voice angry and instantly bringing me back to being the meek young woman I once was.

Erik:

Insolent boy!  
This slave of fashion  
basking in your glory!

Ignorant fool!  
This brave young suitor,  
sharing in my triumph!

Liana:  
Angel, I hear you.  
Speak - I listen…  
stay by my side,  
guide me.

Angel, my soul was weak -  
forgive me...  
enter at last,  
Master.

Erik:  
Flattering child, you shall know me,  
see why in shadow I hide.

Look at your face in the mirror -  
I am there inside!

Liana:  
Angel of Music,  
Guide and guardian,  
Grant to me your  
glory.

Angel of Music,  
Hide no longer.  
Come to me, strange  
Angel...

Erik:  
I am your Angel of Music...  
Come to me: Angel of Music...

Raoul:  
Whose is that voice?  
Who is that in there?

Erik:  
I am your Angel of Music...

Raoul:  
Ana.  
Ana!

Erik:  
Come to me: Angel of Music...

His hypnotic voice guides me to the mirror and, with the slight hesitation of yesteryear, I take his hand. (A/N: I am wearing the MOTN outfit during all of this.) "Guys, follow our voices, OK? Oh, and watch your step since it's dark."

A chorus of "Mm-hmm" and we begin to sing. A few goddesses watch in awe when Erik passes the torch over me and my makeup changes. (Phantom of the Opera)

Liana:

In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again for now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind

Erik:  
Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind

Liana:  
Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear

Erik:  
It's me they hear...

Both:  
Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my/your mind

Everyone else:  
He's there, the phantom of the opera!

Liana:  
He's there, the phantom of the opera

Erik:  
Sing, my Angel of Music  
Sing, my Angel  
Sing for me  
Sing, my Angel!  
Sing for me!

I have brought you  
to the seat of sweet music's throne  
to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music  
music  
You have come here,  
for one purpose, and one alone  
Since the moment I first heard you sing,  
I have needed you with me,  
to serve me, to sing,  
for my music...  
my music...

Everyone else stares with their jaws dropped as I sing the cadenzas, especially the last note. Everyone that is, except Hades. "Oy vey! I think I've gone deaf here!" I shoot him a look as Erik continues to sing.

I let his song put me under his spell just as it did all those years ago. (A/N: When you read this, picture the MOTN scene from the movie, including the part w/the mannequin and fainting.)

Erik:

Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses...

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night...

Close your eyes and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never lived before...

Softly, deftly,  
music shall caress you...  
Hear it, feel it,  
secretly possess you...  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness that  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of the music of the night...

Let your mind start to journey  
through a strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the life you knew before!  
Let your soul take you where you  
long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me...

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me savor each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night...

You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night...

When I faint, my mother gasps audibly. Erik catches me and carries me to the bed, making sure to support my head as he lays me down gently. "What did you do to her?" she asks in an upset tone.

He closes the curtain, smiles tearfully and mouths: "I love you." His tears disappear completely and his tone is cool as ice as he faces everyone. "Calm yourself, Demeter. She merely saw this." He pulls back the curtain completely, revealing the life-size mannequin of me, wedding gown and all.

A collective gasp. "Yeah, that'd make me faint too." "Hi. Sorry about that." Erik looks at me in concern. "Are you alright? Normally you wake up right away. Are you sick, darling?" He takes my hands in his. I kiss him.

"No, sweetheart. I'm not sick; I probably just need to eat. I haven't since this morning." He gasps. "And it's already 1:00! Oh Ana, you must be starving; I'm sorry!" I laugh and kiss him again. "It's fine, Erik. We lost track of time, that's all."

"In any case, what would you like to eat?" "Soup and salad, please." "Sure." "Oh, Erik?" He turns back to me. "Yes?" I kiss his exposed cheek. "I appreciate the concern. Thank you. You always know how to make me feel safe, adored and protected. I love you."

Zeus mutters: "You are impossible, Demeter. Let them be." "Fine. If she gets her heart broken, don't blame me." "Wait, look." Aphrodite whispers. "Can you help me get this damn mask off, Ana?" "Sure, Erik."

"Oh, and one more thing." "Yeah?" "Can you make the food cook itself?" "So we can dance like we used to?" He nods, blushing slightly. I giggle. "Of course. I'll take any excuse to be in your arms." I cast the spell and Erik pulls me into his arms.

We sway and I hum "Think of Me" softly. "Mm…I feel like I'm in heaven." he murmurs. "Me too. You know what'd make it better?" "No. Why don't you show me?" I smirk and connect our lips. "Ooh…" "Stop it, Jareth! You'll get a turn…Friday."

"What! I haven't seen you for a day and a half and you're making me wait!" "Damn straight!" Erik and I chorus breathlessly. He reconnects our lips and reaches for the strings in back, but I stop him. He pouts; it changes to a smirk when I lick my lips and whisper: "After lunch. I promise I'll let you do as you please for as long as you'd like."

"And I'll return the favor, mon ange de chanson." "Ugh, French." a voice mutters in disgust. "Bugger it, Ben. Jareth, are you hungry? Lunch is done." "What is there?" "Salad and homemade minestrone soup." Erik says.

"Yum! You know me so well." I say. "Go take a peek in the oven." I do, and gasp in delight. "Homemade rolls!" "Made by hand and baked fresh. You can take them out. Just be careful, they're probably hot."

"I'll use a potholder, don't worry." I put them in a basket and bring them over. "Yummy! I'll go get the butter-" Erik cuts me off. "**I'll** go get it. You just sit and eat." "Alright, alright." I say softly. He kisses my forehead.

"Sorry, darling. I don't mean to be so firm; I just don't need you fainting on me again, that's all." "It's OK." ~Afterwards~ "That was delicious." "Mm-hmm. Now…for dessert." Erik growls, pulling me up and swooping me into his arms bridal-style.

He carries me to the bedroom and sits me on the bed. Then he takes off his cloak and shirt before reaching for my strings and connecting our lips. As we kiss, he pulls off my dress. I wrap my arms around his neck and trace my tongue along his bottom lip, making him shiver.

He slowly grants me access to his mouth as I discreetly push my dress to the floor. Our tongues duel passionately as we press our lips together harder and deeper, not wanting the kiss to end. Luckily, it doesn't have to.

_Thank God we have singers' lungs._ we think simultaneously. I break it as he unclasps my bra while I reach down to unbutton his pants. "Mm…delicious." "Agreed." We toss the clothes aside.

He kisses my neck as I reach down and slowly stroke him through his boxers. "Ohh, Ana…" he moans against my skin, his breath coming in shuddering gasps. "What d'ya say we shed these little obstacles and become…one?"

We kick ourselves out of our undergarments and shower each other with kisses over every possible inch of skin before joining slowly. He gives me the "double-check" look and I nod. We make slow love, stopping every once in a while to say: "I love you" or steal a fleeting, breathy kiss.

~Jareth's POV~ My jaw drops. _They're submitting to __**each other**__? No, no! He should have her writhing beneath him! Well, I'll get my chance…_ ~Regular POV~ I'm coming down from the high of a second orgasm when, through the blissful haze, I'm vaguely aware of Erik pulling out of me, lying next to me and putting his head on my shoulder.

He pulls the blanket over us, wraps his arms around me and asks: "How was that?" "Heaven and beyond…" I say with a yawn, turning to snuggle in his chest. Seeing that I'm falling asleep, he hums softly and strokes my hair.

The combination of the slight rumble in his chest from humming and the feeling of him stroking my hair put me to sleep almost instantly. "Sleep tight, Ana. I'll be here when you wake. I promise." ~Half-hour later~

"Hi, there." a deep, rich voice says teasingly. I smile. "Hi. We have our last dress rehearsal in about 20 minutes, so I'm gonna go get ready." "I probably should too; I just don't want to get up." "Me either. I should, though since I'm probably sore in a very uncomfortable place."

"Ah. But you LOVED it!" "Damn straight I did! Then again, you've always been frigging ah-mazing in bed." "Hello?! Do I exist??" Jareth shouts. "Of course! We're just choosing to ignore you." "You guys are mean when you're together." Jareth mutters, pouting.

"We know." Erik kisses me, gets up, crosses to my side of the bed and offers his hand. "Thanks, honey." I say softly, smiling and taking it. He smiles, kisses it and murmurs: "No problem, sweetie."

He guides me to the spare room out of pure concern. I hiss slightly when I try to bend over after my costume falls on the floor. He notices. "Want help?" I smile. "Sure. Thank you; let me grab a fresh corset."

"Already done." "Oh! You are amazing." "Yeah. Watching your fiancée make a feeble attempt to strut naked is really amazing." a voice drawls. I laugh softly. "Good to see you too, Greg. The pain's gone, Erik; I think I can handle myself. Go get dressed."

"Are you sure?" I smile and nod before giving him a quick kiss and a gentle push out the door while saying: "Now go on, or we'll be late!" "Alright, alright!" "So, where's Lisa?" "Oh. She's still marveling at how 'beautiful' the place is."

"Well, it is pretty breathtaking. LISA!" "ANA!" We hug and I finish dressing. I gasp. "Erik, I still need a rose for my hair!" "Relax. I've got one ready, I just need to de-thorn it." "OK." "Deep breaths, darling. This last rehearsal is going to go off without a hitch. I promise."

"How can you promise that?" "You know how." he murmurs, kissing my forehead before sitting at his organ with the rose and de-thorning it carefully. Then he slips it behind my ear and hugs me. "You look like an angel, Ana." Lisa and Jareth chorus quietly.

"Thank you. Jareth?" "Hmm?" "Come here. I want a good-luck kiss." He smiles. "I thought you'd never ask…" We kiss somewhat quickly. "Ana, come on." "Coming, Erik." "Can I come watch?" Lisa asks. I nod.

"You coming, Jareth?" He shakes his head. "You go on. I'm a little tired." I smile. "Alright. We'll be back later." I take Erik's hand and we walk the passage to the mirror, Lisa following close behind. "EW!"

"Rat?" we chorus. "Uh-huh." "Eh, you get used to it." Just as we get there, I trip. Erik tries to catch me, but isn't quick enough. I hit the stone floor, resulting in a couple of scrapes and a twisted ankle. "Ow, my ankle!"

"Ana! I'm sorry, I should've been quicker!" I raise my hand to cup his cheek, the set of scrapes on my right arm screaming in protest. "Don't blame yourself, Angel…I wince slightly…you know I'm a klutz."

He smiles tearfully through his mask and manages to say: "Well, at least let me carry you since it doesn't look like you can walk comfortably on that ankle." I nod and he scoops me into his arms, stepping through the mirror.

Meg, Christine, Raoul, Antoinette, Andre and my uncle are all standing there waiting for us. When they see me scratched up, slightly bleeding and barely fighting a pained wince, their jaws drop. "My God, what happened?" Raoul asks, shooting Erik a glare.

He and I both shoot it back. Then he tenderly sits me on the bed and sits next to me, holding my hand carefully so as not to agitate any of my scrapes. "Now, now. Let's let Ana explain before we make any possibly unnecessary accusations." Antoinette and Andre chorus, glancing pointedly at Raoul.

"Thank you. The simplest explanation I can give is that we were about to come through the mirror, but I must have stepped wrong because I tripped and fell, giving me these scrapes and wonderfully twisted ankle. Erik tried to catch me, but wasn't quick enough."

Erik gives Raoul a smug look as if to say: "See?" Raoul blushes and mumbles: "Erik, I'm sorry I tried to accuse you of hurting Ana." "Apology accepted. But you should know by now that I would never harm my angel."

"Well, what about her ankle? Can she walk?" Meg and Christine chorus, gazing at me concernedly. I smile gratefully and say: "No worries. A little healing spell and it'll be fine again. Erik, will you hold my leg so I make sure that the spell hits my ankle, please?"

He nods. "Of course, Ana my sweet." I cast the spell and he gently releases my leg before standing back up and sitting beside me again. "Care to give me a h-" Too late. Erik already has his arm around my waist.

"Give it a try whenever you're ready, angel. I'll have you if you start to fall." I smile. "Thanks, love." I whisper, pecking his cheek and pushing myself off of the bed. I take a few careful steps before walking normally.

Erik grins, picking me up and spinning us around. "You're alright!" He laughs joyfully until I take his mask off, toss it aside and press my lips to his. We share a passionate celebratory kiss. He pulls away and breathlessly asks: "What was that for?"

"Nothing specific…*licks lips seductively*…I just couldn't resist." He chuckles warmly. "Whatever am I going to do with you?" I put on my best mock innocent look and say: "I don't know. Show me onstage tonight."

I bolt and he runs after me, both of us laughing like children. He comes back for his mask first, though. "Oh, look at them!" Christine exclaims, sharing a starry-eyed glance with Meg. They both sigh dreamily and she says: "Oh, I know; aren't they just perfect together, Mama?"

"Aw…NOT!" "Shut up, Raoul!" "Yes, Meg. They truly are a match made in heaven." "I don't get why they're so special to you, Christine." She rolls her eyes and sighs exasperatedly. "Because, Raoul! They're so in love, they'd rip their hearts out for each other just to see the other smile."

"Ew!" "You get my point!" "Shh, listen!" "Erik?" "Hmm?" "My grandparents are going to be at the rehearsal tonight." "What? Why didn't you tell me?" My eyes fill with tears. "I-I'm sorry, Erik. I just didn't want you to be upset or get nervous. I should've been honest, though. You must hate me!"

"No, I could never hate you. Do they want to meet me?" He wipes my tears away as I nod. "Oh, yes! I told them all about you!" "Even…?" He gestures to his face. "Mm-hmm. They're just glad I found someone so…devoted."

"Really?" "Yeah. C'mon, we're late!" "Wrap your arms around my neck and hang on tight." "OK." ~Rehearsal~ "Man, you can run!" "Thank…you." he pants. I smile as he puts me down. "Ana!" "Grandma, Grandpa!"

"Glad to see our little rancher found a wonderful way to put that beautiful, crystalline natural instrument of hers to great use." my grandpa says, hugging me. My grandma looks toward Erik and smiles.

"This must be the famous Erik that we've heard so much about. What a pleasure it is to finally meet you." "The pleasure…he takes her hand and kisses it…is all mine, Madame." I laugh. "Mon ange est un tel charmeur."

They nod. "Yes, he is." "They understand French?" he asks, amazed. "Mm-hmm, but only ma grand-mere speaks it." "Well, we better let you get to your rehearsal." "OK, guys. Love you." "Love you too."

"If you're finished loving each other, we can get on with the rehearsal." "Of course, Monsieur Reyer. Our apologies." "We're still coming to the ranch for Halloween and Thanksgiving, right?" "Yes! If you want, you can come that week before Christmas too."

I gasp and turn to Erik with sparkling eyes. "Oh Erik, could we?" He laughs warmly. "Of course, my love. Whatever you'd like." My grandparents hear this and smile approvingly at each other. Halfway through rehearsal, Chip comes in, fighting back tears.

"Oh, Chip! What's wrong, sweetie?" "I fell playing with one of the big girls and hurt my leg!" Erik scowls before kneeling down with me as I hold my arms open for our son. "I told you we shouldn't let the ballet rats watch him, didn't I?" he murmurs heatedly.

"Enough, Erik!" I hiss. My tone softens as I say: "It's just a little scratch. Nothing that can't be fixed easily with a little bit of triple antibiotic ointment and a band-aid." "You're a real trooper, little man." he murmurs, kissing the top of Chip's head.

He looks up and manages a smile before sniffling softly and asking: "I am, Daddy?" He smiles back and nods, lifting him into his arms. Choruses of "aw." and "aren't they just picture perfect?" resound throughout the auditorium.

Monsieur Reyer ruins the moment with an agitated sigh. "Your _son_ is interrupting this rehearsal!" We scowl and chorus: "We missed the part where that's our problem." Then Erik hugs Chip and says: "Don't worry. Mommy and I are gonna fix it, OK?"

He nods. "I love you, Daddy." "Love you too, Chip." "Oh, my two men!" I exclaim happily, kissing them both. "Now, where did you fall?" "I couldn't see. It was dark." Erik and I gasp. "The mirror passage!" we chorus.

His eyes glint dangerously. "I'll kill them, every one!" "No! Daddy, they're my friends! Besides, they said a man named Joseph told them stories." I roll my eyes. "Sweetheart, don't believe anything he says. He makes it all up to scare the girls."

"I'll take Chip home…" "…And I'll deal with Buquet." "Oh, wait!" "Yes?" "What song?" "I don't know yet. Make sure you're there though, just in case." "OK, I'll be there ASAP then." "Thanks, hon." I say softly, kissing his cheek before bounding backstage to tell Joseph off.

"Oh, Joseph." I call softly, my tone deadly calm which frightens everyone into listening silently. Anita, one of the younger girls, attempts to speak. One of the older girls, Arielle, silences her quickly. "Ana! H-hello."

My calm demeanor slowly vanishes and my voice gradually becomes a growl as I say: "What…have I **repeatedly** said…about belittling my Erik?" A couple of girls gasp and whisper things like: "**Her** Erik?" or "His name's Erik?" or "The Phantom's Bride finally emerges from her lover's dreadful darkness."

I ignore them and growl: "Well?" In a frightened voice, stuttering, he says: "Y-y-you s-s-said n-not to d-d-do it." Turning to the girls, I motion to the copy of Erik's deadly lasso lying on the floor. Arielle hands it to me.

I smile slightly and mouth: "Thank you." She nods mutely as I turn back to Joseph, a deadly glint in my eyes. I reach to wrap it around his neck as I sing:

Liana:

Those who speak  
of what they know  
find, too late, that prudent  
silence is wise.  
Joseph Buquet,  
hold your tongue  
Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!

As I sing the last line, I pull the noose, scaring a few of the girls. "Don't worry. I didn't pull it tight enough to kill him." Using the lasso, I pull his face to mine and whisper: "But next time, you might not be so lucky! **Never** insult him again! Understand?"

I pull the rope once more to make my point. He nods frantically and I release him. A deep chuckle comes from a dark corner of the room, followed by a murmur of: "You truly are a wonder, Ana. You beg me not to kill him, and yet here you are putting a noose around his neck!"

I laugh slightly. "Well, what did you expect me to do, Erik my love? He was insulting you!" He laughs and steps into the light. He's changed into more comfortable clothes and is wearing his normal white half-mask.

"Mm…you left your shirt open. Ana likes…" "Are you gonna wear that nightie I love so much?" he asks in a seductive murmur as he scoops me up and starts placing kisses in the nape of my neck. I manage a nod and apparate us home.

"Oh, how sweet!" I whisper, seeing Chip and Jareth asleep together on the couch. "It really is." he says softly. Then a slight blush comes to his cheeks as he asks: "Can you massage my neck tonight? I've got the nastiest kink."

I kiss his cheek, smiling. "Of course, my angel. Take your mask and shirt off and go lie down on your stomach, that way I could do your back too if you'd like." "That would be perfect." "Alright. Just let me go put on my nightie."

He nods, squeezing my hand lightly and nuzzling my nose with his before letting me go. ~Erik's POV~ Just as I turn to go into the bedroom, Jareth stirs. "Mm…hey, when did you guys get back?" he asks.

I smile and say: "About ten minutes ago." "How did rehearsal go?" "It went well. Ana's grandparents were there; they wanted to meet me." "Oh. I can only assume that went beautifully. Where is Ana, anyway?"

"In the spare room putting on her sexy nightie. By the way, we're going to her grandparents' ranch that week before Christmas, too." _And cue the temper tantrum._ "What? Why?" he whines. "Because. I promised her." I say simply.

He surprises me by scowling and saying: "Right. I bet she gave you that starry-eyed look that just melts your heart and said: 'Oh Erik, could we?' And of course, knowing you, you caved instantly, saying: 'Of course, my love. Whatever you'd like.' Am I right?"

I return the scowl and say: "Actually, her grandparents invited us. Once I saw how happy it made her, I just couldn't say no. Besides…" "Shh, listen!" ~Regular POV~ "Gaston, leave me alone! I never should've brought you here!"

"I will have you again, Ana! Make no mistake!" I rush out of the room, my mind spinning as I put on regular clothes and a cloak over my nightie and rushing upstairs while calling Pat. "Pat? Can you meet me on the Opera house roof? I need to talk to you…as your little sister."

I snap my phone shut quietly before going onto the roof. "Ana." "Oh, Pat!" I run into his arms, tears streaming from my eyes. "Did he touch you?" I sniffle. He wipes my tears away as I shake my head.

"No. I wouldn't let him." "Good girl." he murmurs, kissing the top of my head. "Just hold me, please Pat. I need the comforting touch of my big brother." "OK, OK. I'm here." he murmurs soothingly, holding me close and rubbing my back in slow circles.

"Thanks. I needed that." "No problem." "I should probably get back. Knowing Erik, he's already worried himself sick." "What about Jareth?" "The way he's been acting, I honestly think we could both care less."

"Ah… Hey, do you think I could take Chip to that hillside cottage tomorrow?" "That would be wonderful! Thank you!" We hug. "That's what brothers are for." "Ana?" "Meg! What is it, sweetheart?"

"Come inside." she whispers, tears in her eyes. I gasp at the sight before me: Erik vomiting on the floor, Madame Giry watching helplessly, knowing that there's nothing she can do. "How…?" I ask, my voice a tear-choked whisper.

"Morphine…" they chorus, beginning to cry as well. I notice Christine standing next to Meg, biting her lip in a futile attempt to hold back the tears that are inevitably beginning to spill from her eyes. She finally notices me, rushes over and throws her arms around my neck, sobbing softly.

"Promise me our Angel will be alright." "I promise." I say softly, smiling tearfully. Meg says: "He didn't do this…Jareth did." "WHAT?" My eyes blaze dangerously. Antoinette sniffles. "Tell her what happened, Christine." she urges gently.

"Can we sit down? I'm still shaking…" I smile empathetically and nod. "Before you tell me, I better help Erik before he starts vomiting blood." The girls gasp and I say: "Don't worry. I'll definitely stop the drugs before they get that far."

I scourgify the floor and put a basin in front of him. He chances a look up at me and manages a weak smile before beginning to empty the contents of his stomach again. I cast a quick spell to stop it and reverse the effects it would have on his appearance, like bloodshot eyes.

"Thank you…" he gasps out. When he regains himself, he rasps out: "Meg, Christine. Would you help me to the bedroom, please?" "Of course, Erik." He leans on them and they chorus: "We're glad you're alright."

Double cheek kisses and he blushes scarlet, causing Antoinette and I to laugh softly. After he's in the bedroom, resting peacefully and Christine tells me what happened, (which was simply saying: "They got in an argument and Jareth shoved the needle into Erik's arm."), I go to confront Jareth.

~Middle/End of argument~ "Take your ring…I throw at him…and go back to the Underground, permanently." "Fine!" He disappears as Christine rushes in. "Who's taking first watch?" "Antoinette offered to."

I pick up my guitar and play "Music of the Night", causing Christine's jaw to drop. "Wh-?" "I relive that night a lot. It makes me happy." Then I put it down, move to the piano and begin playing "Truly, Madly, Deeply".

"Ana!" "Piangi!" We hug. "What were you just playing, bella?" he asks. I blush. "Just a little something I wrote for Erik a few years ago. This one's my favorite, though. It's the female version of "No One Would Listen".

I begin to play and sing softly, so as not to disturb Erik. (No One Would Listen: female version…again.)

Liana:

No one would listen  
No-one but him  
heard as the outcast hears.

Shamed into solitude  
Shunned by the multitude  
I learned to listen  
In my dark, my heart heard music

I long to teach the world  
Rise up and reach the world  
No one would listen  
I alone could hear the music

Then, at last, a voice in the gloom  
Seemed to cry "I hear you"  
I hear your fears  
Your torment and your tears

He saw my loneliness  
Shared in my emptiness  
No one would listen  
No-one but him  
Heard as the outcast hears

No one would listen  
No-one but him  
Heard as the outcast hears...

"That was beautiful." he murmurs. "Grazie, Piangi." Carlotta softly says: "Beautiful in all registers. I wish I was." Her gaze falls. "Carlotta…I could teach you if you'd like." "Any catch?" "Help us watch over Erik while he recovers. Then I'll help you out. Deal?"

She smiles, a genuine smile, and nods. "Deal." I stand and go to hug her. "I'm sorry." she says softly. "For what?" "Being jealous of you. Do you think we could start over…as friends?" I smile. "I'd like that."

"Ana…?" "Erik!" "Can you hold me?" I smile and nod. "Then we can move into the bedroom and I can give you that massage." He nods and murmurs: "Promise me you'll never leave me." "I promise, my angel. I shall be here now, always and forever. And do you know why?"

He smiles and we say the last part together. "Because I love you, truly…madly…deeply." As we say the last three words, we inch closer and closer as Meg, Christine, Carlotta and Antoinette all chant: "Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

We laugh slightly and close the distance between our lips. My phone rings and I don't answer it, too engrossed in loving my man as he tangles a hand in my hair and murmurs my name seductively between feather-light kisses.

"We really shouldn't." "Wait! I hear something…" Christine says softly. Meg nods. "I hear it too…" I finally listen closely enough to hear what is being said. (This is a conversation between Raoul, Richard and Andre as they make their way down there after hearing about the morphine incident. Richard believes that Erik has returned to the evils of drug abuse and is determined to tear us apart, this time permanently. Raoul and Andre however, know what really happened and are trying desperately to convince him of the truth.)

"Father, that's not what happened! Please don't do this! You know very well what will happen if you separate them!" "So, she'll lock herself away and never set eyes on another man again. I don't see a problem."

"No, it shall be far worse than that, my friend." Raoul nods. "Andre's right, Father." Richard scoffs. "What could possibly be worse?" "She'd give up her immortality…" "…And commit suicide." "That, or she'd willingly let someone kill her."

He pales. "Sh-she wouldn't!" "She would." they chorus grimly. Everyone smirks. "Plan?" "Erik fakes death and I stage a willful murder. Meg, go warn Chip. Carlotta, go grab Erik's blade. Christine, help me with the…"

I make a slicing motion across my neck. "Alright." "Oh, and just so you know, when I yell at you, I'm acting." She nods. "I know." "OK. Ready, Erik?" "Mm-hmm." He lies still on the couch and closes his eyes.

"I talked to Zeus. He says he'll take your immortality now and give it back when this is all over. And don't worry, I'll signal Raoul and Andre." "Thank you, Antoinette." "Shh, here they come." Antoinette sends the signal to Raoul and Andre.

They smirk and signal to me: "We'll play along." "Antoinette! He stopped breathing!" "Oh, God! Erik, no!" "Please Erik, don't leave me…" I whisper through tears. But it's too late; he's gone. "NO! Well, I suppose if we are to be together, I must join him. Do it, Christine."

She hesitates. "Do it, Christine or I swear to God, I'll do it myself!" "Be at peace. May God guard and protect you both." she whispers, swiping the blade across my neck. ~Later~ Meg sits on the edge of the bed as I massage Erik's back.

"So, what's London like? The parts we didn't get to see, I mean." I smile. "Tell you what. We'll talk to your mom about letting me take you and Chrissy on a tour of London this summer. Sound good?" She nods so hard I start thinking her head might fall off.

I laugh. "Good." "Mum…they're here." I nod. "OK, sweetheart. That oughta do it. Just roll back on your back and stretch. That'll finish the job." "OK…" he murmurs sleepily, yawning. Meg and I smile at him, kiss his forehead and whisper: "Sleep well, ange de la musique."

"Ana? Is that you? God, you look…pale." Petunia says, making a disgusted face. "Yes. Well, when you go without sunlight as long as I have, you tend to lose your color." "Mum, tell them about Erik!" Harry whispers excitedly.

I laugh softly as I take off the regular clothes I'd had on over my nightie. "Hold on, love; I'm getting there. Patience." "What the bloody hell is that boy talking about?" "As I said, Vernon, patience. He's talking about Erik, mon ange de la musique."

"Your what?" Petunia asks. I giggle, which makes her cringe, and explain: "My Angel of Music." Vernon scoffs as Harry smiles. "Sing for him." "He's sleeping!" "Ana. Come to bed…" "Coming, Erik. Well, I trust you can find your way back. Your room's all set, Harry."

"Thanks, Mum. 'Night." "'Night, love." I lay next to Erik, sighing contentedly as I carefully extract the rose from my hair and lay it on his pillow above his head. Then he wraps his arms around me in his sleep.

As I fall asleep in my love's arms, my last thought is: _God, I love him. _~Late the next Morning, Erik's POV~ I hear Ana playing a hand game with Chip, reciting a chant in French she said Antoinette taught her when she was a little girl.

I'm also vaguely aware of pain…everywhere and severe nausea. _Oh God, no! I can't be sick! Don Juan is supposed to premiere tonight! Well, maybe I can fake it…I hope I don't have a fever._ "Chip, will you go check on him again?"

"Sure, Momma." ~Later~ "Thank God, it was just the last of the morphine running its course…" we chorus. "Good morning, Ana." "Morning, or good afternoon now Carlotta." "Busy morning, bella?" Piangi asks in a murmur, smirking as he indicates the flush in my cheeks and the glow of my skin.

I nod, grinning. "Well, what can I say?" "Mum, Narcissa and Lucius are here. They're in the auditorium." "Alright, relax." ~Auditorium~ "Ana, what a…pleasure to see you again." Lucius manages, forcing a smile.

"What's all this bollocks we hear about a Phantom's Bride?" Narcissa asks incredulously. I smirk. "Ha! Fancy that, Erik! They've only just heard and they're already calling me your bride." "Rumors, especially true ones, spread like wildfire around here."

I chuckle. "Isn't that the truth?" "OK, well about your voice being enchanting enough to put people under a spell? That's just impossible…isn't it?" Hermione and Narcissa ask. I smile and say: "I'll let you be the judge of that…"

"I brought the dress." "Thank you." I change into the black Elissa replica and step up onstage. "M. Reyer? I gave the transposed piece this morning, oui?" He sighs heavily. "Oui. Early this morning…" "Will you please play it for me, then?"

"Yes." I sing a mezzo-soprano version of "Music of the Night". "Bloody hell." Harry, Ron and Draco chorus in a whisper when I finish, coming out of the euphoria I'd created for them while I was singing.

I laugh slightly. "I take it that means you liked it." "Um, yeah!" Narcissa shoots me an envious look as Draco comes up onto the stage and puts his arms around me, giving me a hug. "That was…well, it took my breath away. How long were you working on it?"

"Two and a half days." I look at Erik. He is fighting back tears of dumbstruck joy. He rushes onto the stage and proceeds to smother me with ecstatic kisses. "Erik…Erik! She needs to breathe!" "Sorry, love." he murmurs, blushing and gazing at me with "You can yell at me now." written all over his face.

I cup his cheek and sigh before transforming my clothes into my Amnita costume, allowing him to pull me close. "Ana?" He puts his head on mine. "Yes, Erik?" He smiles and says: "I love you." "I love you too…so much. My beautiful, dark Angel."

Vernon groans disgustedly as we kiss gently. I smirk slightly when I see Narcissa and Petunia trying desperately to hide smiles. "I can't wait for tonight…" I sigh, nuzzling his neck. "Can we sing 'When the Rain Falls'?" Meg asks, then adds softly: "I wanna show Mama how much my voice has improved since our lessons started."

I nod. "I brought our guitars down when I came down earlier." "Where are they?" "I put 'em backstage." She goes to get them and Joseph waves to me. I wave back, smiling as he mouths: "I'm sorry about last night. Can we talk later?"

My smile widens and I nod, mouthing back: "Of course! How about just before Don Juan tonight?" He nods. "OK." As Meg and I sing, a few more familiar faces (to me, anyway), appear in the crowd, like Adrian, Julie, Natalie, Leland and Randy.

They smile at me. "Ana?" Erik says softly as we finish. "Hmm?" "Can I borrow your guitar? I found something special for you, too." I smile. "Sure. I didn't know you played." He nods. "For a while now, actually."

(Here's "God Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts. I OWN NOTHING!) As he plays and sings, tears of surprise, gratitude and joy come to my eyes.

Erik:

I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

[Chorus:]  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

[Chorus]

Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you.

He sees my tears and dejectedly murmurs: "You hate it, don't you?" "No, I love it…in fact, it will mean more than any other song because it expresses my feelings as well as yours." "Then why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because you've made me so happy." "Who knew a simple song could do so much to a woman's emotions? Disturbing…isn't it, Narcissa?" "Actually, Mr. Malfoy…I think it's sort of romantic. Don't you, Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione asks.

Narcissa's eyes soften and she smiles. "Yes." I smile at her as Lucius' jaw drops. "Good to have you back, Cissa." "Good to be back, Ana." "So, this is the childhood friend you constantly talk about…" "Yep, this is Cissa."

"You haven't called me that since school…I never realized how much I missed it." I hear Christine squeal: "I got 'em!" I scream: "No way! They're totally sold out!" "Not anymore! I got us Rascal Flatts tickets for Saturday night!! AAH!"

"OMG, how many?" Julie asks. "Five." "That means there'll be one extra…Mom, can I go?" "Sure, sweetie." "We have no problem with it. So, who's going?" "Me, you, Meg, Jay and Julie." "Cool! Oh my God, we HAVE to wear our "I Love Rascal Flatts" t-shirts that we made!"

"That'd be awesome; we walk in there like total fan-girls!" I giggle. "Yeah. Although, I think Gary would probably shout to me to "quit embarrassing him" loud and clear through his mic." Meg and Julie look about ready to die of shock.

"You KNOW them?" I nod. "Not long, though. Only about a year now." "What's Jay like?" Julie asks. I smile. "He's amazing…first time I heard him play piano, I cried because it was 'Bless the Broken Road'."

"That really is a gorgeous song. But Erik just made it sound 10,000,000 times better because he sang from his heart." Julie says softly. "That's all that really counts…if it comes from your heart." ~Later that night~

"Ana, good luck tonight and I'm sorry for telling all those stories about Erik. Forgive me?" I smile and hug him. "Of course, Joseph. You're one of my dearest friends here. How could I not?" ~After the opera~

Andre calls me over to where Jason is sitting…alone. "Where's Trent?" I ask. The grim look in Jason's eyes tells me all I need to know. "How?" I ask shakily. "Car accident on the way here because of the rain-slicked road…"

"I told him I'd come get him! Why didn't he call me??" "You know him, he's always been stubborn." he murmurs, getting up and hugging me tightly as a few tears slip down my cheeks. I've already decided to wait until I'm back in my dressing room before I let myself really cry.

"I'm going to my dressing room. Please don't tell Erik, Andre." He nods and softly says: "I'm sorry. Whatever you do, don't blame yourself." I nod shakily and whisper: "I won't." Then I walk down the hall until I turn a corner and can't be seen anymore.

That's when I break into a run, sobs racking my body and tears running unbidden down my cheeks. I rush into my dressing room and slam the door. Then I lean against it, sobbing even harder as my knees finally give out and I slide to the floor.

I let my screaming sobs fill the room as I manage to stand up, walk over to my vanity and pull a framed picture of Trent and I together off of it. It's one of him with his arms around my waist from behind and his head on my shoulder.

I smile tearfully when I remember that, when the picture was being taken, it was our senior year graduation ceremony and he was getting ready to kiss my cheek. _That was the day I tried to convince my parents to let me come back here to Paris. _

_That was our last goodbye, save this of course…Oh God, why did I let this happen?_ Then I read the message that Trent wrote on the picture: We're seniors! Your mom told me that you're gonna go back to Paris. I'll miss you. Good luck and I hope you can make all those big dreams of yours come true. Catch ya on the flip side, sweetie. Love, Trent.

At that moment, my pain, grief and regret turn suddenly to anger. I throw the picture clear across the room, screaming: "WHY? GODDAMNIT, TRENT! WHY?? WHY IN HELL WERE YOU SO GODDAMN STUBBORN?!"

Then I hear voices outside the door, which thank God, I had enough good sense to lock. "I've never heard Mum cry like that." Harry murmurs. "Yeah, it was like a cross between crying and screaming. I mean, bloody hell…" Draco murmurs both in agreement and out of shock.

_I've gotta get out of here, but where would I go?_ Suddenly, I'm struck by an idea: _Nadir! He'll let me stay with him!_ I walk over and unlock the door before popping myself onto his doorstep. "I assumed you would come here. Come in."

I do and he asks why I've come. Through a fresh bout of tears, I explain everything. "Alright. If he comes, I won't tell Erik you're here." "Thank you so much, Nadir…" "You're very welcome. But if I may ask, what makes you think he wouldn't understand?"

"Because…this isn't the first time I've lost Trent." "What? I don't understand…" I smile wryly before murmuring: "You'd be surprised by exactly how much there is about me that neither you nor Erik will ever know or understand."

"We can, if you let us." he murmurs back, hugging me. "You're right." *frantic knocking* I open the door, expecting to see Erik but begin sobbing joyfully when I come face-to-face with Trent instead.

"Oh my God, I will never be able to apologize enough for this! It was your mother…" "You mean, she…?" He nods grimly. "The bitch in her returns…" I murmur, smiling bitterly. Then I look at him and say: "Jason said you died…"

"He WHAT?" He pulls me into a tight, apologetic hug. "Don't worry, hon. We're gonna fix this whole damn mess, OK?" "OK…honestly, I'm just glad you're alive." "Me too. I heard about your

freak-out."

"Well, what'd you expect me to do? One of my best friends for, like, my entire life was supposedly DEAD, AGAIN!" "Yeah, I know…but listen, I guess Erik worried himself sick, literally." "Oh! _Mon pauvre ange__…_"

"Go to him, Ana. He needs you…" Nadir says softly. "You're right. Thank you for making me realize that it's okay to need somebody once in a while." "You're more than welcome. Would you like me to come with you?"

"If it's not too much trouble…" He smiles. "Of course not." ~Home~ "Ana?" Erik whispers hoarsely. "I'm here, my angel and I promise I'll never leave you again." "I love you, Ana…" he whispers, his tone childlike and exhausted.

"And I adore you, my Erik. Sleep now." "I'm not tired…" he mumbles, his words hoarse and slurred by his drained and fevered state. Despite his statement, he's asleep in a moment. I kiss his forehead and whisper to Trent: "Sing 'My Wish' with me?"

He smiles and whispers back: "I'd love to." I put a cool cloth on Erik's forehead and grab my guitar. I snap myself into a t-shirt and jeans and sit cross-legged on the floor. He grabs his guitar and sits next to me, murmuring: "Thanks for holding onto her for me."

"No prob. Anything for my best friend for life." He laughs, none too quietly. I just laugh in response as we begin playing and singing together softly. "Just like college…" he says, smiling and taking my hand. I'm a little surprised when I see how well our hands fit together; I never noticed before.

"I saw you onstage tonight. You truly were an angel." "Thank you." "You're welcome. Hey, Chip!" "TRENT!" "Hey, sweetheart! Did you and Uncle Pat have a good time today?" I ask softly. He nods and softly says: "Uncle Pat showed me the field you guys played in when you were little."

"Ah…the place where we spent so many summer afternoons…" "Laughing, dancing…" We say the next part together, laughing. "…And screaming songs at the top of our lungs!" ~A bit later~ Pat and I are sitting on the couch.

I'm reading "The Notebook" and trying not to cry. Nadir notices and knowingly asks: "'The Notebook'?" I nod tearfully. "Their love is so pure…it reminds me of Erik and I." "What does?" Erik asks in his whisper of a voice.

"A novel called 'The Notebook'." "Will you read it to me?" I smile softly. "Sure. Pat, scoot over so I can hold Erik while I read to him, please." "OK." "Alright. Here we go." "Are you sure you don't mind starting over?"

I kiss his cheek and say: "Of course not. I've already read it so many times that I've lost count as to just how many times I've read it." "Wow…" "Yeah. But trust me when I say that this story might even make you cry!"

He puts on his best mock-offended look. "I'm hurt! You know I'm tougher than that." Pat smirks and mouths: "Movie?" "Oh yeah." "I'll go get it." "I'll go tell Christine, Meg, Antoinette and Carlotta." Unexpectedly, Raoul, Andre and Uncle Richard show up just as we're getting ready to start it.

"Oh, hi." "What are we getting ready to watch?" Andre asks. "The Notebook." Raoul and Richard groan and roll their eyes. Andre just smiles. "Could we…?" "Sure!" "No!" Christine, Meg and I smirk as I nonchalantly say: "You know, Uncle…it's probably best that Raoul doesn't stay. He'll just cry the whole movie."

"OH!" Trent yells, giving me a high-five. I giggle evilly as Raoul scowls. "I'll show you. Start it." "OK…we got tissues ready, right?" "Yep! Push 'Play'." "Here we go!" Erik is enviously surprised when Trent and I start muttering lines under our breath.

Then, the big moment comes. When the scene where Allie and Noah are dancing in the street is about to come on, Trent comes over, holds out his hand and softly asks: "May I have this dance, Miss Ana?"

I smile and place his hand in mine. "Of course…" We quote the movie softly and copy their moves exactly. Then, when he dips me low and I tilt my head back, he recites our favorite true love quote: "To hear your voice, to see your eyes, to taste your lips, to feel your touch, to say I love you when our hearts collide, if I can't, I'll still love you just as much."

As we dance there, just as it did all those years ago, the world simply fades away as Trent holds me close. "We did this by my car for junior prom. Remember?" "Mm-hmm. Senior, too." He murmurs "Remember When" into my hair and I join in.

Then he pulls back and asks: "Do you wanna go onto the stage and just…sing? Let our voices fill the Opera and not care what we're singing or how our voices sound?" "Yes! God, yes! Let's go!" Despite the fervor that I made my statement, I'm quiet until Trent sings with me.

"What's up, hon?" "I think Erik feels betrayed." "What? How could you tell?" "I could see it in his eyes." "Sing for him. You know he'll hear you…" I sing "Truly, Madly, Deeply", but…nothing. Suddenly, Nadir and Antoinette rush in and say: "He's having a terrible nightmare; we can't wake him!"

"Ana?" Erik calls hoarsely, voice slurred by sleepiness. "Oh, you're awake! Guys…" "Blame him!" "Hey, are we still going to Anna Marie and Jake's memorial service tomorrow?" Trent asks. ~Erik's POV~

_Please say no…I need you here to help me get better…_ ~Regular POV~ "Of course. We promised their parents, didn't we?" He nods. "Why'd you have to promise?" Antoinette, Meg, Christine, Carlotta, Andre, Erik and Nadir ask, although Erik more grumbles.

"Well, they were two of our best friends and we promised Adriana and Callie we'd sing a song to commemorate them. They both committed suicide, him then her…" "Ana, please…don't." Raoul whispers, voice choked by tears.

I walk over and hug him, shushing him softly. "Tell them…" "OK. Well, when we, that is Trent and I were in our 20s, Jake went to fight a war and Anna Marie just got lonely. He finally came home one afternoon to find her romping in their bed with a wizard, a complete stranger…broke his heart, and hers too."

"So, we wrote a song about it." Trent says. "Would you sing it for us?" Antoinette asks. "Sure…" we chorus. We grab our guitars and play and sing that heart-wrenching song. (Here's "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Paisley feat. Allison Krauss.)

Trent:

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night

Both:  
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

(Sing lullaby)

Ana:  
The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night

Both:  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

"Oh my God…" "Yeah." "MUM!" "TOBY!" He runs into my arms and we reunite, hugging each other tightly. "I love you, Mum…" "I love you, Toby love." "Ana?" "Yes, Meg?" "Where did you get your confidence with men?"

I smile. "I wrote a song called 'That Don't Impress Me Much'." "Ah…hey, you said you wanted to show your uncle the dress combo we decided on for your wedding gown." "Oh, you're right! OK, so what do you guys think of…this dress with…this veil, these shoes and this makeup?"

"Ah! You'd look gorgeous!" Carlotta exclaims. "Thanks. I'm definitely doing this one, then." ~Later that night: Erik and I are in bed~ "Do you have to go tomorrow?" Erik asks with a yawn as I turn in his arms to face him.

I sigh, stroking his cheek and running my fingers through his hair. He makes me smile when he whispers: "You and Trent sound great together." "Thanks." I jump, though not as badly as Erik, at the sound of Trent's voice.

"Sorry, Erik. Ana, Allie and Noah are here to see you." (I used the younger versions of them here.) "OK. Did she bring her parents so I can knock some sense into 'em?" He laughs. "Yeah, she did." "Good." "Ana!"

"Noah! Oh, and Allie…you look beautiful." "Thank you." "Noah, looking handsome as ever, sweetheart." He blushes. "Thank you." I hug them both. "Momma?" a sleepy voice calls. "Chip, sweetie. Did you have a nightmare?"

He nods and softly says: "I want Daddy." "OK, but he won't be able to sing to you. His throat's sore." "OK." I put him in bed with Erik and kiss him goodnight. Then I go back out and greet John and Anne, Allie's parents.

"Oh, thank God we came here. Ana, maybe you could talk some sense into our daughter!" Anne exclaims, sighing exasperatedly as Allie walks into Noah's arms. He and Allie smile as I say: "With all due respect Anne, **you're** the one who needs a little sense."

"Excuse me?" "You heard me. Look at them, Anne. Really, truly…look at them. Do they look happy?" She nods. "Then let them be together." John looks at them and nods. "Yes!" they exclaim. We sit on the couch and Noah asks: "So, you find him yet?"

Anne groans and rolls her eyes. "Mama…" Allie says warningly. I just ignore her and turn to him, nodding and smiling. "Finally! God, it took how many lives?" "22." "What's his name?" Allie asks, intrigued.

"Erik…" His name passes my lips as a sigh and John smiles and says: "He must be real special for you to say his name like that." "He is. He's the one I wanna spend the rest of my life with, no matter what."

Anne snorts. "Hmm, what's so special about that?" "Anne/Mama!" John and Allie chorus. She looks at me like: "You can't just let her get away with that! Say something!" I smirk. "Well, there are a few other things."

"Like what?" Anne's jaw drops and she reddens progressively as I give them my list. "Showed me the meaning of the words passion, want and desire. Awakened my darker soul physically, mentally and musically…"

"Oh I have, have I?" "Erik!" He swoops me up, kissing me deeply and spinning us around. I break the kiss, laughing and squealing as I revel in the feeling of flying while spinning there in his arms. "Wanna do 'If you're a Bird, I'm a Bird'?" he asks.

I nod eagerly and say: "Mask off." "OK, OK." (Here's the "If you're a Bird, I'm a Bird" scene from "The Notebook.") Erik stands a bit away from me, sheds his mask and I start.

Ana:

Erik, come on!

Whoo!

Look at us.

Erik:

What are we doing?

Ana:

Do you think in another life, I could have been a bird?

Erik:

What do you mean?

Ana:

Like reincarnation.

Erik:

I don't know.

Ana:

I think I could.

Caw! Caw!

Say I'm a bird.

Erik:

No.

I turn to face him with a challenging look. He says:

Erik:

Don't do it.

Ana:

Say I'm a bird.

Erik:

Stop it. Stop it now.

Ana:

Say it.

Erik:

You're not.

Ana:

*growls playfully while running into his arms and yells* Say it!

Erik:

*picks me up, holds me close and, with his lips achingly close to mine, says* You're a bird.

Ana:

Yeah.

*We kiss*

Ana:

*after kiss* Now say you're a bird too.

Erik:

*smiles* If you're a bird, I'm a bird.

*We kiss again*

"Oh, how adorable. It makes me wanna…puke, ugh! 'You're a bird. Now say you're a bird too. If you're a bird, I'm a bird'." Hades makes kissy faces and gags. I ignore him, causing his smirk to falter. Noah glances at me like: "Want me to rough him up?"

I give him a: "Nah, I'll handle it." look. After successfully getting rid of him, I ask them if they'd like to stay. Allie and Noah are more than eager. "Alright." We lie in bed again and Erik murmurs a drowsy: "Need a cloth…fever."

"OK, I'll be right back." He manages a nod, closing what, to him, are eyelids as heavy as lead. When I come back, I put the compress on his forehead and lie on my back with my hands clasped behind my head, thinking of the somber mood tomorrow will inevitably bring.

TBC =)


	22. Holidays and New Ideas

Chapter 22 of I Won't Say…I'm In Love

~Late next morning, Erik's POV~ _Ohh, my pounding head…and what's worse, no smiling angel to wake up to because of her damn memorial._ Suddenly, my conscience speaks up in the back of my mind: _**Oh, sure. Make her feel bad about having to spend the morning crying. She can hear your thoughts…**_ _Damn straight I can! Uh-oh…_

~That afternoon, regular POV~ "So, that went well." Trent says, trying his best to smile. As I change out of my mourning gown, I manage a laugh and say: "Yeah. The only annoying thing about the whole morning was that your dad wouldn't just shut the hell up."

He gasps dramatically. "Ana! That hurts!" I return it. "Trent! It was supposed to!" "That's it! You better run, you minx!" I run slowly, letting him catch me. Erik comes out to see us mock flirting and manages to say: "Damn it, Ana. You promised you'd check on me as soon as you got home!"

"I peeked in. You were asleep, so I changed your compress and left you to rest. Don't you remember?" _Goddamn, my fever must be higher than I thought…_ My phone rings. "Hello? Ducky! Of course! No, it's no bother! I'll be right up, then."

~On Stage~ "Ducky!" "Ana! How are you, my dear?" he asks as he hugs me. I see a flash of jealousy in Gibbs' eyes at the use of "my dear". I shoot him a reassuring look, but he doesn't back off until he sends a stern look his way.

"I am wonderful. Erik and I are pledging our souls to one another in three weeks. And…say hello to the Opera's new, permanent Prima Donna!!" "OH MY GOD!" Kate exclaims.

"I know! It's…the best!" Ducky spins me round and pecks my forehead. "That's…*peck to my cheek*…wonderful!" I blush a bit. "Thanks, Duck." "I bet they loved you." McGee pipes up. I smile. "They loved **us**, Tim."

"Who's us?" Tony asks. "Erik and I, Dinozzo." I say simply. "Who the hell is he?" I sigh exasperatedly. "Everyone close in and grab on." I apparate us to my home and show them into the bedroom. Tony sees the sheets are extremely wrinkled and smirks, earning him a head-slap from Jethro.

Surprisingly, McGee voices what Tony's so obviously thinking: "Is he good?" Instead of looking shocked, which Ducky and Jenny obviously expect me to do, I nod with a sly smirk and murmur: "Oh, hell yeah. Good enough to give me three straight orgies in one night of lovemaking."

Jenny's jaw drops. "How many?" I smirk. "Three. Bet you've never even had one…" "Were you screaming 'I love you' when he sent you over the edge?" Ziva asks. "Yep, into his mouth. He loves it when my cries of pleasure shake him to the core…"

"You bad girl…" Ducky murmurs, chuckling. I smile lovingly at Erik's sleeping form. "I'm gonna do it every night my entire life." I kiss his forehead carefully so as not to wake him. He smiles in his sleep and I rise from the bed slowly.

His eyes just barely open and he drowsily slurs: "Love you, Ana." while weakly taking my hand in his. I gasp at how hot his hand feels. "Darling, you're burning up! I'm going to change your compress, alright?"

He just barely manages a nod, his eyes already closing again. "Oh…_mon pauvre ange._" I whisper, pressing my lips to his for a brief moment as I change his compress. "Kiss my cheek, Ana…" he mumbles drowsily in that adorable raspy voice.

"You didn't have to ask, Angel." I say. Jenny watches in disgust as I cover his birthmark with gentle kisses, lulling him to sleep. "You're so good to him." Kate says softly. Suddenly, Abby says: "Guys, we should stay and help."

Jethro, McGee, Abby, Ziva, Tony, Kate, Jimmy and Ducky all nod. Jenny, on the other hand, flat-out refuses. "No, absolutely not! You know, I don't see how any sane person can love someone who looks the way he does!"

I really wanted to slap her unconscious right there, but Ducky looks at me like: "Use your words, not your hands." I nod. Then I turn to her and say: "You know, I consider myself lucky." "I don't see why."

"At least I'm happily engaged and not a lonely, bitter, bad-mouthed bitch." Ducky gives me a "Well-played" smirk. "Thanks." I say softly, then rush over and throw my arms around his neck. "Thanks for the advice, Duck."

"It's no trouble at all, and finally seeing Jennifer get her comeuppance is rather nice." I giggle. "Agreed." Suddenly, McGee and Tony ask: "Would you sing for us? Please?" I laugh softly. "Sure. 'Think of Me'?"

They nod and I sing. Jen's jaw drops. "Your voice is…angelic. How?" " Thank you. Erik, God bless him. He's been giving me voice lessons since I came here when I was seven." "So, how did you guys…?" McGee asks, trailing off.

"…Fall in love?" I finish. He nods, blushing and dropping his gaze to the floor. Then he says: "I'm sorry, that's personal." I take his hand and gently say: "Tim, look at me…" He does. "It's OK. Everyone asks me this question; don't be embarrassed."

He nods and I begin telling them of my unbelievably passionate history with Erik. "Wow…" they chorus, followed by: "Can we see the mannequin?" I giggle a little and glare at Jen when she scoffs.

"Sure, it's over here." I show them to it and pull back the curtain. "Oh my God, it's even got your eyes!" "Mm-hmm. I better go check on him." ~A bit later~ Nadir stops by. "How is he?" he asks as I make coffee for Gibbs and tea for the rest of us.

"I can't lie to you, Nadir. His fever won't break; I'm worried." "I'll help you make that special tea of his. That should help." I smile. "Thank you." "You're very welcome." "Momma?" "Yes, Chip?" "I wanna surprise Daddy with a special get-well lunch. Can you help me?"

"Of course. Just let me finish with this and then we can do that, OK?" He nods and hugs me. "Thank you. I love you." I pick him up and hug him. "Love you too, kiddo." Then I call: "Drinks are ready!" "Took you long enough." Gibbs grumbles.

"Jethro…" Ducky says warningly. He smiles apologetically. "It's OK. I know he can be a real mean guy without caffeine." "Ana!" "Julie! What's up, hon?" I put Chip down and hug her. "I'm trying to convince my dad to let me go see some Parisian sights on my own tonight. Can you come help me?"

"Bring them down here. Mama needs to multi-task." She nods. ~As we drink~ "How'd he like it?" "He loved it, Momma. I gave him the card I made, too." I laugh as he climbs into my lap and kisses my cheek.

"Who's the lady in black…*gasps*…Aunt Abby?" She nods. "That's right! Come here and gimme a hug!" He does. "Ana! My God, I think I stepped on a rat on the way down here…how do you live?" I giggle.

"I don't travel through the mirror very often, Adrian. Come, sit." "Ana. Erik's tea is finished. Would you take it in to him, please?" I nod. "Of course." I walk into the bedroom, over to the bed and gently shake his shoulder. "Mm…Ana, let me sleep." he murmurs, pulling the covers up higher on himself.

"Erik, you haven't drunk a thing today. That worries me, baby. Nadir helped me make some of your special tea…" "Ugh…alright." I press my lips to his briefly before putting the cup into his hands and gently saying: "Drink. Your body needs the fluids, and you know as well as I do that you absolutely do not need to become dehydrated on top of having the fever that you do."

"I know. I'm sorry for leaving you to run the house by yourself…" "You…*kiss*…my poor, sick angel, have nothing to be sorry for. You get all the rest you need. I've got plenty of help, don't worry." I tuck him back in, taking the cup and stroking his hair before kissing his forehead.

"Oh, how nice." a voice says hesitantly. "Assistant Director Vance! What a surprise…I suppose you're only here to reprimand me?" "Well, you were unreachable when asked to stay contactable." "I did not wish to worry Erik. Go to sleep, love."

"Sing?" he requests hoarsely. I smile, nod and whisper: "Of course." before softly beginning to sing my version of "Music of the Night", quickly lulling him to sleep. When I turn to walk out, I see that a crowd's gathered outside the door with their jaws dropped, especially Assistant Director Vance.

"What?" I ask innocently. "Your voice is…incredible! Where on earth did you learn to sing like that?" "Him. Well that, and being part siren helps too." He eyes me incredulously, as does Jen. "You can't be. Sirens are a myth."

"Supposedly, so are Greek gods and goddesses. Yet here I am, a demigoddess." "Prove it." they chorus. I smirk. "Alright. Dinozzo, McGee…step back a little." "Yes, ma'am." I raise my hands and vines sprout up where they were standing, intertwining from floor to ceiling.

I point at them and roses burst out. "Proof enough?" They nod. "Good." Suddenly, someone taps my shoulder from behind. It's Tim, standing there shyly with a rose in his hand. "Ana, I was wondering…would you…show me around Paris sometime a-as my friend?"

I smile. "Sure, Tim. I'd like that." I say softly, taking the rose and pecking his cheek. "Ana?" I smile again, wider this time. "Hey! He lives!"

He shoots me the "If-you-value-your-life-shut-up-right-now." scowl.

I don't even blink. "Impressive." Tony and Jethro chorus. Then I hold my arms open and he shuffles slowly into them and groans: "Ugh, I feel awful…" I wrap my arms around him. "I know, sweetheart. I know."

"Sit with me?" he asks. "Of course. I'll hold you and hum those lullabies you love so much." I guide him to the couch and take him in my arms, humming softly as I stroke his hair. "Mm…music. 'S nice…" he murmurs tiredly, barely awake now.

I continue to hum as his eyes slide shut and his breathing evens out. Then I tenderly kiss his forehead as my phone vibrates. "Hello? Yes, Raoul…no, absolutely not! I can't do that to him. Well, then tell Uncle Richard he can come and talk to me himself!"

"ANA!" "Quiet, Uncle. Erik is trying to rest." "You **are** coming to London with us, young lady!" I put on my best fake sweet voice and say: "With all due respect, Uncle…go to hell!" "OH!" Tony and Ziva chorus as he tries to think of a comeback.

"So, does anything really crazy happen around here?" Abby asks, holding Chip in her lap. I nod. "Mm-hmm. The balle du masque every New Year's." "A masquerade? Cool!" "Very." "Oh, how did the service go this morning?"

"Well. Lotta tears." "Well, that's to be expected at a memorial. Need a hug?" Noah asks. "Love one." He hugs me as I begin to cry slightly. Anne expects him to push me away, but he doesn't. He simply holds me and lets me cry.

"Thanks, Noah." "No problem." "What's up, dove?" "Vorian! What a surprise!" We hug and he says: "Jareth, Teela and I were in the audience Thursday night, much to his annoyance. For those of us who appreciate your talent, you absolutely took our breath away. Your passion was heartbreakingly incredible. We enjoyed every minute of it."

"Thank you, Vorian. That means a lot to me." "You're welcome, Ana." Then I turn to McGee and say: "Hey, Tim. About showing you around Paris: how's tomorrow afternoon and night sound?" "Ana!" Erik says, hurt.

"Oh come now, Erik! It's just one day!" Tim says: "Sounds good." "Great. Dress casual. We're gonna be moving from place-to-place a lot." "Any clubs?" "A few." "So, casual but not **too** casual." I grin. "Exactly."

"Black button-down, sweatpants and sneakers?" "Perfect. Now, what do you think of this outfit for me? Black v-neck top, sparkly jeans and wedges." "Sounds great." "Why did you succumb to this…darkness?" Leon asks.

I smile softly and say: "I didn't succumb to it, Assistant Director Vance. I embraced it." "Why?" "Love." A scoff from a voice I recognize all too well. "What would you, a mere fickle mistress, know about love?"

I'm ready to say something, but Vorian stops me by coldly saying: "Leave it be, Jareth. You ruined your relationship, not her." "Thanks." "No problem." "Right, I see. Come then, Vorian." Vorian takes my hand in his and says: "No."

"Excuse me?" I squeeze it and say: "You heard him, he said "no." "Fine. Don't expect to be welcomed back." "It's OK. He can stay here." I see Erik tossing and turning. Vorian smiles and says: "Go wake him. I can fend for myself."

I nod and go to his side. "Oh God, Ana…" he whispers, burying his face in my shoulder. "Shh, it's OK. Talk to me…" "Just promise me you'll stay with me forever and for always. Never leave me alone in this suffocating darkness…"

"It will never be suffocating as long as we're together, and we'll always be together." He looks ready to say something, but I put a finger to his lips and say: "Shh, just be quiet…" Then I replace my finger with my lips and kiss him gently, tenderly, silently promising him without any words that I will never leave him.

He wraps his arms around my neck, but keeps the kiss gentle. "I love you. You know that I would walk barefoot across the burning coals of hell for you, right?" He nods and says: "This will never be hell…as long as you're here with me."

He kisses me this time. Suddenly a voice says: "OK, guys. Liv's welling up over here." "Elliot!" We hug and I ask: "What are you guys doing here?" "We're celebrating our anniversary in Paris. Heard you lived here now and thought we'd stop in and surprise you." Olivia says.

I giggle and say: "Well, it worked! I am most **definitely** surprised!" Elliot laughs a little. "Good." Carlotta comes in then. "How are you feeling, Erik?" she asks him softly. He manages a weak smile.

"Better." "His fever finally broke, thank God." I say with a sigh of relief. "Now all he has to worry about is taking it easy." Christine says, gazing at him sternly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…" he grumbles as I bounce over and kiss him again.

"Mm, that was nice…" "Hmm, glad you liked it." He kisses my collarbone and I shiver. "No. You're not strong enough yet." "Hey, Ana. It's raining…so, could we…?" Pat asks, trailing off. "Yeah…Meg, I'm playing the song."

"Oh no, you don't have to." I nod, smiling as I grab my guitar and play "He Could be the One". Suddenly a voice says: "Ana." "Gerry!" He rushes over, picks me up and spins me around, pecking my lips as he does.

"Are we still on for dinner tonight?" "Oh, I completely forgot! Let me go change. Black dress with the ruffles and slit?" "Sounds perfect…" I change into the dress, a necklace with coal-black stones and black crisscross strapped high heels, curl my hair and touch up my makeup.

I also decide to wear my leather jacket. I come out and twirl a bit. "Too much?" I ask, seeing the open-mouthed stares. "No! You look…absolutely gorgeous." Gerry says, causing a fire to light on my face.

"Mum!" "Yes, Toby?" He runs over and jumps into my arms, hugging me tightly. "Have a good time tonight." he murmurs softly into my shoulder. I smile, kissing the top of his head. "I will. Be good and watch your brother."

"OK. Love you." "Love you too, love. Erik, don't wait up. We should be back by 11:00." "Ah. You should know him well enough by now. He will anyway." Nadir says, casting a fond glance at my fiancé and his long-time friend. "I brought my bike round front." I explain when Gerry gazes questioningly at my jacket.

"You have a bike?" Tony, Tim, Abby, Andre, Raoul, Erik, Anne and my uncle chorus, the obvious surprise in their voices humorous. Although Raoul, Anne and Uncle Richard sound more disapproving than anything else, I smile and nod.

"Yep, a Harley. My pride and joy." "Can we see it?" everyone except the obvious people ask. "Of course! C'mon outside. Noah, toss me my helmet?" He does and it lands with a cringe-worthy _thump_ into my waiting hands.

"Thanks. Nice toss." "Nice catch." "Touché." ~Outside~ Tony and Tim whistle and chorus: "Now that's a bike." I laugh. "Thanks. Had it since I was 16." I suddenly realize my grave slip of the tongue when my uncle raises an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Oh, really? Why didn't I know?" "Honestly? First time I rode it, I ended up in the hospital…" "Oh my God! How?" Christine asks. "Hit the brake too hard and ended up flying over the handlebars. Shattered my arm. Rookie mistake."

"Never told Erik, did you?" Raoul asks, smirking knowingly. I shake my head. "If he ever found out, he'd never let me ride again. So Gerry, bar first?" "Let's go!" ~At the Bar~ "Hey! Looks like our regular's here, guys!"

Suddenly, Gerry leans in close to my ear and whispers: "How often do you come here?" I smile and say: "Once a week, every Saturday night." "Ah." "Sweetheart! Regular?" the bartender, Tommy asks as I hang up my jacket and helmet and slide onto a barstool.

"Yep. Good, strong martini, dry." "'Bout you?" he asks, directing his attention to Gerry. "Beer." Gerry says, smiling at me and sitting next to me. We chat comfortably until our glasses are empty and "We Danced" by Brad Paisley comes on over the speakers.

"I love this song." I say softly, smiling. He smiles back and asks: "You wanna dance?" "Are you sure? We'd be the only ones…" His smile widens and he says: "That's how the song goes, isn't it?" while holding out his hand.

I take it, nodding. "Would Erik ever do this?" "Probably not. It'll be a miracle if I can ever get him to go out in public alone, let alone with me." "I suppose now wouldn't be a good time to tell you sweetheart, but it's 11:30."

"Crap! Thanks, Tommy; put the drinks on my tab." "Alright. See you next week?" I rush over, pecking his cheek and saying: "Count on it." before pulling on my jacket, grabbing my helmet and running out the door.

~Home~ "There she is, Erik. I told you not to worry." Olivia says. Then Elliot chimes in with: "Yeah, see? Ana's a big girl; she can handle herself." "I'm so sorry, Erik! We were dancing at the bar and time got away from us! By the way guys, concert's tomorrow instead. Gary called."

"Dancing? What happened to dinner?" "We decided on drinks and dancing instead…" "So, are we parting on our usual terms, my Christine?" I smile. "Of course." We lean to kiss each other's cheeks going in the same direction and end up bumping noses.

"Ow." we chorus, stifling laughter. "I'll go left, you go right." he suggests. "Then we'll both be going the same way." "Right…let's both go right." I nod, pecking his right cheek as he pecks my left. "So, see you at the premiere Monday?" "Mm-hmm." "'Night Ana." "'Night Gerry." "Oh! I parked your bike." "Thanks, sweet." After he leaves, I turn to Erik and kiss him repeatedly, murmuring soft apologies between kisses. "Oh no! Don't think you can get me to forgive you just by kissing me with those beautiful…*kiss*…red…*kiss*…soft…*longer kiss*…warm…"

"Just shut up and kiss me." "Go change first." "OK." Afterwards, I sit on the couch and claim his mouth with mine. As we kiss, he wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his lap as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Ugh…" my uncle groans disgustedly. "If it…bothers you, father…leave." "Thank you…Raoul." "You're welcome…Erik." "So Erik, ready to hear my special plans for us for tomorrow?" "I've been waiting all day, my love." he says, gazing adoringly at me.

"OK. We spend the whole day in front of a roaring fire on a blanket, alternately making love and just cuddling in each other's arms. I'll worry about meals and everything. How's that sound, baby?" "Wonderful…" he sighs, nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck.

"Good. Well, goodnight everyone." ~Next morning, Erik's still asleep~ "Noah, get the fire going while Allie and I set up the blanket." He nods. Suddenly: "Party going on?" "Randy!" "Where's…Erik?" "Still sleeping."

"Not anymore." "Hmm…good morning." I walk over and he pulls me close, my head against his pale, muscled chest and my arms around his neck. "Ahem! Squeamish adult alert!" two voices chorus. "Charlie/Mia! That's not funny!" Willy whines, pouting while Clarisse settles for huffing and looking indignant.

"Why didn't you stay in bed with me?" "I had to set up our spot, with Noah and Allie's help of course." I explain, kissing him tenderly as he runs a hand through my hair. "What? We don't get a hello?" "Oh, of course! Sorry! How are you, Charlie?"

He hugs me. "Brilliant. You?" "I am in heaven. Erik, my beautiful dark Angel and I, are binding our souls in wedded bliss in two and a half weeks and we couldn't be happier. Isn't that right, my Angel?" "I don't know; I could think of one other thing we could be doing right now that would make us much, much happier. Can't you?" he asks with a smirk.

I return it and he pulls me close enough so that he can unbutton my nightgown as I murmur: "I like the way you think." before he claims my mouth passionately and possessively with his as his hands find the buttons of my nightgown and undo them quickly.

Then he pulls away and begins to pull it off slowly and gradually kisses from my shoulders to my belly button as they're exposed to his tender, loving touch. Then he eyes my panties and I murmur: "Do it, Erik. I want you so bad right now it hurts…"

Clarisse gasps, scandalized as he kneels down and pulls them off. Then he comes back to a standing position and reaches down to his boxers, but I stop him. I can tell what Willy and Clarisse are thinking by the looks on their faces: _Thank God._

That look quickly fades as I softly say: "Let me do it…" He smiles. "Be my guest." I kneel down and pull them off, standing back up and squealing slightly of surprise and delight as he pulls me close and kisses my lips, chin, jaw-line and down to my neck.

"Mm…Erik." I moan softly as his hands roam my body and he whispers how beautiful I am over and over again between kisses as he guides me to the blanket. As we lie down, he says: "I love you, Ana. With God as my witness, I swear both to you and the heavens above that as long as I live, I will never love another…"

"I know, Erik…" I breathe as the passion escalates between us once again. Soon, our bodies join as one and our cries of pleasure fill our home and each other. As he continues to thrust into me, riding the first of many orgasms with me, I feel a wholeness and sense of completion that only the joining of our bodies and souls can bring me.

As soon as I'm calm, I realize that Erik hasn't had release yet. "Ohh, Ana. It hurts…" "I know, _mon ange._ I know; just relax. Ready?" He nods; I enter him slowly and after about six even thrusts, he comes, panting heavily.

"I'm gonna go get a couple washcloths for after these bouts, OK?" He nods and I come back a minute or two later with a few damp washcloths, some of them charmed to stay damp. I begin to clean him off gently and after I finish, we hold each other close and sing "All I Ask of You" together.

Charlie, Mia, Ducky and Vorian smile fondly at us, but Willy, Clarisse, Gibbs, Leon, Jen and Jareth all scoff, roll their eyes and mutter: "Please." Abby, Ducky, Mia, Charlie and Vorian shake their heads and Abby, Mia, Charlie and Vorian say: "Really, guys. Listen to the lyrics. They're telling each other that all they'll ever ask of each other is shelter, protection, light, freedom and love and that they wanna share it with each other forever and always."

Kate smiles as I sing:

Ana:

Say you love me.

Mia starts tearing up as he answers with:

Erik:

You know I do.

We sing together:

Both:

Love me, that's all I ask of you.

Our lips meet and we kiss gently for a moment until I pull away and put my head on his shoulder. He places one of his hands in mine and uses his free hand to play with my hair. "Ana?" I look up at his unmasked face.

"Yes, darling?" "If you ever had to describe how much you loved me to your parents if they didn't approve, could you?" "Of course. What brings this about?" "What happened Thursday night…" he says in a choked whisper, fighting back tears.

"Oh, Erik…" I say softly, pulling him into my arms and rocking him slightly as he cries. "The things she said…she rejected me and I wanted her blessing so badly…" he says through his tears, crying on my shoulder as I soothe him.

"Shh, it's OK…look at me." He shakes his head, so I say it more firmly. "Look at me." He does, albeit hesitantly and I kiss away his tears before saying: "Answer me this: Does it matter?" "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm still marrying you, right?" He nods. I smile before continuing. "Right! And I will, blessing or no!" "Which dad's giving you away?" "Mortal." "Can you describe how I make you feel in one word?" he asks.

I nod and my uncle mutters: "This ought to be interesting." I ignore him and one word passes my lips: "Fearless." I laugh slightly at his confused expression and ask Raoul to toss me my guitar. "I wanna play it and sing it! So you guys can act it out." Meg says.

"OK." As Meg plays and sings, we act out the song. For the end, I change into my best sundress and we go onto the roof and dance in the pouring rain. "Erik?" "Yes?" I grin and scream: "I love you!" over the roar of the rain.

He smiles and shouts: "What took you so long, beautiful?" before kissing me with all the love I've come to believe is possible for one person to possess for another. "Let's get inside." As we dry off in front of the fire, my phone rings.

"Hello? Ariel! Really? We'll be right down!" "Who was that?" "It's a surprise." I take his hand and we walk to the edge of the lake together. Then I say: "Strip." He does, as do I and we jump in together. My legs change and my bikini appears as I change his legs.

"I'm gonna tell my uncle we're here, OK?" "OK…wait! I'm nervous…" "That's OK. Just breathe deep. If you get really nervous, use your safeguard." "Rambling?" "No! Singing." "Right…" I slowly let go of his hand and swim toward my aunt and uncle.

My aunt asks who that handsome merman is and I giggle. "I'll bring him over and introduce him." I swim back over to Erik, taking his hand in mine again and squeezing it reassuringly. "Aunt Athena, Uncle Triton. I'd like you to meet my fiancé and the man I've given myself to, heart and soul…Erik."

My aunt smiles at him and says: "Ah…so **this** is the ever-so-famous Erik we've heard so much about. Well, it's such a pleasure to finally meet you

face-to-face! All I've heard about for every visit is Erik! She's very lucky to have found someone so wonderful."

"Honestly, ma'am…" "Please. Athena." "…Athena, I'm the lucky one. Ana is a more wonderful person than I could ever hope to be." I slap his shoulder lightly and say: "I **hate** it when you do that!" "What?" "Compliment me, but belittle yourself! You shouldn't because you did something every other guy didn't…"

My voice cracks and my eyes fill with tears as I finish. "…You waited for me." He smiles, holding me as I compose myself. "Can I tell you something, Ana?" "Of course, my love." ~Back home~ "What're they saying?"

"Jareth, you shouldn't do this." "Quiet!"

~With us~ "After you left, whenever I sang to or with Christine, I imagined it was you." "Really? Oh, Erik!" I kiss him full on the lips. ~A week (five days) later~

A quick thought crosses my mind as I run to the bathroom, feeling sick. _Dear God, I'm late! _I kneel over the toilet, violently heaving the contents of my stomach into it. "Ana? Are you alright?" _Antoinette! She'll help me._

After I regain myself, I step out and say: "Antoinette, I'm not sure, but I think I may be…with child." I finish after a slight hesitation, using a term I know she'll better understand. She smiles.

"Erik bought tests last week. I'll bring one in to you so we can make sure, alright?" I nod. "Thank you." Her smile widens. "You're welcome." Of course, I end up waiting until everyone except Jareth and Vorian to wake up before taking the test.

As they wait, poor Erik can't stop pacing. Meg has to grab his hand and say: "Erik, stop! You know that whatever that test says, Ana will still love you no matter what, and you two **will** have a child someday, even if it's not someday soon."

"I know, Meg. It's just that…I want to give her a child **so badly**! I know that being a mother again and fully raising a baby would make her so happy!" Christine interjects with: "She's **already** happy, Erik…just because she has you, Chip and Toby"

He nods. "Thank you both." "Our pleasure, Erik." "Shh, here she comes." "Well, it's…positive!" Squeals erupt from most of the women (all except Anne, Antoinette and Clarisse, who settle for smiling and giving me a congratulations and a hug.)

"What's all the yelling about?" Jareth mumbles grumpily. "Jareth! Why are we yelling?" Vorian asks in a much politer tone. "Wait a minute. He's not awake yet; we gotta do it again. Ready, guys? 1, 2, 3! AAH!!"

"OK! So…" "Well, I'm gonna just come right out and say it…I'M PREGNANT! EEP!" "Really? That's wonderful; congrats!" Vorian says, hugging me gently. "Yeah…great." Jareth mutters. "So, you were up late last night and you laid in your old room for a while. Was everything alright?" Erik asks, concerned.

I nod and kiss him. "Everything was fine, darling. I was just putting the finishing piano chords on…this!" I give him my lyric notebook and he opens to the book-marked page: a song titled "When He Loved Me".

As he reads it, I say: "I wrote it when I was forcibly married to Robert. That was when I missed you most. After Ben and I were reunited, I kept it from him." "I can only assume that Meg wrote to you to tell you that I'd become infatuated with Christine?" he asks, choking back a sob as he continues to read the rest of the song.

I nod, tears beginning to form in my eyes as well. He whispers: "Play it for me…please?" "Of course." I go sit at the piano, place the piece in front of me and begin to sing and play, just as I did so many times before all those years ago.

(This is an alternate version of "When She Loved Me" from Toy Story 2, sung by Sarah Mclachlan. I OWN NOTHING!)

Ana:

When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart  
And when he was sad, I was there to dry his tears  
And when he was happy, so was I, when he loved me.

Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all  
Just he and I together, like it was meant to be  
And when he was lonely, I was there to comfort him  
And I knew that he loved me.

So the years went by, I stayed the same  
But he began to drift away, I was left alone  
Still I waited for the day, when he'd say "I will always love you."

Lonely and forgotten, never thought he'd look my way,  
And he smiled at me and held me, just like he used to do,  
Like he loved me, when he loved me

When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,  
Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart  
When he loved me.

"Oh, God. Ana, you kept that from me?" a voice asks, hurt. "Ben! Yes, I did…" "Why?" "You wouldn't have understood! I'd loved Erik more than I'd ever loved you…and I still do." "But…the memories!" I shake my head, explaining: "That was my **Lucy** mind. My **Ana** mind was picturing Erik and imagining him singing his soft, sweet lullabies to soothe me and stop my tears."

"Oh, tell him about your first starring role here!" Meg and Christine chorus excitedly. I smile. "He knows." "I don't." Charlie says softly. Willy looks at him as if to ask: "Why would you **want** to?" "Willy! Stop acting like a child!" he hisses, glaring icily at the older man.

"Would you like me to sing the aria for you?" Willy mouths: "No, no!" but he ignores him and nods. "Yes, please." "OK." Erik plays and I sing. "That was brilliant!" "Oh! My class is here!" "Hi, Ana!" "We can tell them together, then."

"Tell us what?" "I'm/She's pregnant!" "Wow!" "How?" Fred and George ask. "Ew! Guys!" Hermione exclaims. "Just kidding! Congrats!" they chorus, hugging me. "So, how did you two meet in the first place? My mum never told me…" Charlie says.

"Ha! This question's always fun to answer. Well, I came here to the Opera when I was seven. Nine years later, Erik falls in love with me, brings me down here and attempts to seduce me by singing a song called 'Music of the Night', which is my favorite song for him to serenade me with, even after all these years."

By this time, we're all sitting in a circle in front of the still roaring fire, Erik on my left and Charlie on my right. "Sounds like the perfect romance." Allie says, smiling. "It was, and still is." "What was it like singing to Mum for the first time, Dad?" Harry asks.

He smiles and says: "It felt good to be able to express my feelings and ask her to stay with me in a way spoken words couldn't. It was when I was 100 percent sure I loved her and wanted to spend my life with her. But deep down, I was nervous about what she would do, how she'd react and whether or not she'd reject me in the end."

"Aw…but I didn't, did I?" He smiles tenderly at me. "No, you didn't." I can see the "I'm uncomfortable" expression in his eyes. I squeeze his hand and sign: **You can go get your mask if you really feel bothered.**

He shakes his head and signs: **No. I'm fine; I guess it's just that even after all this time, it still takes a little getting used to, that's all.** I smile and softly say: "I'm proud of you, my Angel." Antoinette gets my attention and mouths: "How long has he gone without it?"

My smile widens as I mouth back: "Two months as of next Sunday." Her eyes fill with tears of pride. Erik realizes this and gets up to hug her. "I'm so proud of you, Erik. Ana's love has helped you grow so much, and I am so grateful."

"It's alright, Antoinette. Loving someone like Erik isn't hard at all." "Are you saying that if I were handsome, it would be more difficult?" I slap his shoulder. "Stop it! You **are** handsome. In fact, I think your birthmark makes you more handsome."

"You never cease to amaze me, Liana de Chagny." he says, chuckling and shaking his head. "What?" "You say these things…and mean them." I smile fondly at him. "Of course I do. I love you, Erik Destler, and I always will."

I finish my statement with a full, tender kiss to his lips. "Oh…*gags*!" Suddenly, we hear the _crack_ of someone being slapped. Turning toward the sound, we see Willy holding his now red cheek and Charlie looking absolutely livid at his mentor's behavior.

Then, he gives a speech none of us ever expected polite, quiet Charlie Bucket to give: "Willy, for once in your life, grow up! Now I can see why she left you: you're nothing but a child! If I was in Erik's position, God knows I'd savor every look, touch and kiss my fiancée gave me, especially if she were as beautiful and angelic as Ana! If you're too blind to see that their love is beautiful and that she's not coming back to you and never will, why don't you just leave? Just don't expect me to follow you."

"Remember, your apprenticeship is on the line if you don't." "No, it's not. He can be my protégé." Erik says. "Really?" Charlie asks. "Sure." "And you can take lessons from me on any instrument you like." I say.

"Guitar and piano?" I smile and nod. "Absolutely." "What about his mom and dad?" "You can phone them and explain what's happened right now if you like, Charlie." "I will. Thanks." About halfway through the conversation, he says: "Ana, they wanna talk to you."

"OK. Hello, Helen. Yes, it was. Sure! I can just work a little construction magic on the open room. Is that OK, Erik?" "Have I ever said no before?" "No." "Then yes, it's fine." "Thank you, Angel."

"Mm-hmm."

"I'll fix it up and apparate you guys over, then. Bye." "We're staying here?" "Yep! Don't worry, I'll be able to take you back to London for school and stuff." "OK, good." ~A few minutes later~ I finish teaching my lesson as the Buckets settle in.

They shoot hateful glares at Willy. I sit with Erik on the couch; he's half-asleep with his head on my shoulder. "Fire's dying…" he murmurs sleepily. He shivers slightly. I take the blanket I had wrapped around my shoulders, put it over him, lay him down on the couch, put a pillow under his head and kiss his forehead.

"Just…resting…my eyes." he manages to mumble as he finally gives in to his body's tired state. I write him a quick little note and lay it next to him on the pillow. "Knock, knock. How is everyone?" "We're great!"

George eyes me warily. Charlie notices and shoots him a "Please don't start" look. "How've you been, Ana?" Joe asks. I sit by the bed and smile. "Absolutely, completely, wonderfully perfect." "Wow. That great, huh?"

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Josephine asks suddenly. I nod. "Yes. Don't worry, George; it's Erik's." "Did I hear my name?" "Erik! Feeling better?" "Much. Thank you for asking." He kisses me and discreetly puts something in my hand.

I look at it, confused. "A letter?" "I wrote it and sent it to you after Christine left me. Your mother kept it from you, no doubt?" I nod, rolling my eyes. "Both my mothers never could stand it if I was happy and they didn't pick the man themselves. So, can I read it?"

His voice dripping with joking sarcasm, he says: "No! I gave it to you so you could stare at it…of course you can read it!" He gives me a light, playful shove. "Alright, I get the point!" I sit in the chair next to the grandparents' bed again.

Erik grabs an empty chair, sits next to me and holds my free hand as I carefully open the envelope. Before I read the letter, I see something glittering at the bottom. "Well?" Erik asks expectantly.

As I pull it out, my eyes mist over with tears of surprised joy. "The music box…" I whisper breathlessly, cradling it carefully in my hand. "Yes, my darling. It still plays our lullaby as well. Put in the key and see for yourself."

"OK." I take the key off of the chain I've kept around my neck for the past 16 years in the vain hope that I'd ever get the music box back. I put it in and turn it a few times, smiling as that tune I haven't heard in 16 years begins to play.

Erik shocks everyone by pulling me into his lap and singing softly to me. ("Prologue" lullaby from "Anastasia". Don't own it.)

Erik:

On the wind

'Cross the sea

Hear this song and remember

I sing with him now, smiling tearfully, my voice overcome with emotion.

Both:

Soon you'll be

Home with me

Once upon a December.

"Ana, I love you." "I love you too, Erik." He strokes my hair, kisses my forehead and puts me back in the chair before saying: "Now read the letter…out loud." "Erik…it's three pages long!" "We've got all the time in the world…"

"OK, let's see." I pull the thick letter out of the envelope and am overcome with emotion when I see that a portion of every page is stained with tears. "Oh, Erik…you must've been crying a river when you wrote this! _Mon pauvre ange…_"

"I was. But the embarrassing thing was that Antoinette was there the whole time, comforting me the way a mother would her son." "Aw! Well, let's see here…" As I begin to read, Erik takes my free hand in his and mouths the words.

My darling angel Ana,

First let me say that you were absolutely right not to trust Christine. She has left me, the monster that I am, for her precious childhood sweetheart: the Vicomte. I cry as I write this, my sweet. Madame Giry is at my side, forever the faithful friend, offering quiet words of comfort.

I try my best to accept them, but in the end, I cannot. I moan, groan and repeatedly say to both her and myself that it's hopeless; you would never return to me now, not after all that I've put you through. She tells me to have faith, that the minute you receive this letter, you'll come back because you'll read it and realize how much I need you to be here with me.

I do, Ana. I need you here to talk to me, tell me of your adventures in America, angel. I need you to hold me close, let me cry on your shoulder and swear softly to me that you'll be here always and never leave me. Kiss me slowly; sing sweetly, anything to restore my faith in us. Please, Ana…come back.

With this letter, I've enclosed a rose and the music box I gave you the night we officially became a couple. It plays the lullaby that I sang to you our last night together. Play it at night before sleep claims you in its blissful darkness and imagine that it's me singing. Even if you decide to stay in America after reading this, know that I love you and if you play this, I will always visit you in your dreams.

Love always from your angel,

Erik

"Oh…Erik." "The rose is probably dead by now." I smile and say: "I can fix that…" I take the wilted bloom in one hand and wave my other hand over it. When the restoration dust clears, the rose is good as new.

"There! Good as new! Help me put it in my hair?" "Of course. How did you do that?" "Eh. Just one of my many goddess talents." I say nonchalantly as he slips it behind my ear. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Charlie asks.

"We'd love to!" we chorus. Easy conversation passes between us over a wonderfully delicious dinner. "You know, Ana. We could use a helping hand in the kitchen every now and then. Do you think you could…?"

I smile. "Of course; at least until I'm too heavily pregnant." Willy almost chokes on his steak out of shock. "Too heavily **what**?" "Pregnant." "By that time, I'll have to strap you to the bed to get you to take it easy."

"Yeah, you probably will." "Ana!" "Pain, Panic!" I hug them both and give introductions all around. "We needed a break from **Hades**." I giggle at the way they say his name. "It's no problem, boys. You can come visit us anytime you like."

"Thanks." "Ana, you should put this in its place of honor." Erik says, carefully handing me the music box. "I will. I promised Helen and Charlie I'd help with the dishes first, though." "OK." Chip comes bouncing in.

"Daddy, you said you'd read to me." "You're right. Come on, then." "I'll join you in a minute!" "Well, **he** seems perfect." Willy mutters. "And that voice…" "Oh, Teela! Yeah, I love listening to him sing." "And just speaking. You feel so calm."

"Don't I know it?" "Ana, can I ask you something?" "Of course, Josephine." "When did you two meet?" "Face-to-face? I was 16." "'Bout him?" George asks. I blush and murmur: "30-something…" Helen drops a dish; I catch it.

"I know. I'm 33 now though, so no worries." "And he is?" "34. Thank God for immortality." "Yeah. Thank God…" Charlie says jokingly. "Don't…" "Sorry." "I'm kidding, c'mere." We hug. I sigh deeply. "It's getting late. I better get my trooper to bed."

"Which one?" "Ha-ha, both." "Momma!" "Coming, sweetie!" As I walk out, I say: "Alright, it's getting late. Bedtime, both of you." "Aw! We're almost done!" "You can finish tomorrow." "OK…" "Besides, my mothers managed to find a reason to come back and try to get me to leave."

"You wouldn't…would you?" Erik asks, true fear in his eyes and voice. "Of course not, my Angel." Chip scoots over as I pull Erik off of the couch and into my arms. (A/N: He wore his mask around Charlie's grandparents.) I take his mask off, tossing it onto the empty couch seat before kissing him deeply, fusing our lips together in a silent vow to never let him go.

My uncle and Willy shiver in disgust. "Yeah, go ahead; stare. In fact, why don't you take a picture? Heaven knows it'll last longer!" Noah says in our defense. Our lips unlock and Erik breathily whispers in my ear: "After we get Chip to bed, we'll continue this."

"Fine, on one condition: **I** am in **full control**. Deal?" I whisper back. He shivers slightly and nods. Chip changes into his pajamas and we hug and kiss him goodnight. Then I take his hand and practically drag him to our bedroom, kissing him and gently pushing him into the wall.

He separates from me long enough to close and lock the door before placing himself in my arms again. I place my lips on his, the kiss slowly heating up as we shed our clothes and walk to the bed, me on top.

Between kisses, caresses and soft, loving murmurs, I show him my definitions of desire and passion. "Ana?" he murmurs as he lays beside me, our energy spent and sweat slicking our skin, causing us to glow in the soft candlelight.

"Yes, my love?" I press a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Do you realize that in a mere six days, we are to be wed?" I laugh softly as he nestles into my side. "Yes, my darling. I realize that." "You will be an angelic bride, my sweet." he murmurs, yawning and lethargically putting his arms around me.

I smile lovingly. "And you, my perfect groom." "I love you, my Ana…" "I love you, my dark Angel, my beautiful Erik. Go to sleep." "Yes, dear…" ~Next Morning, Erik's POV~ I wake up to an empty bed and begin to panic slightly.

Then I see the note. _Well, now I know it's nothing serious. Let's see what this is all about._

My Erik,

I'm sorry to have to leave you alone this morning. Pat and I needed to film "All I Ask of You"…again. Needless to say, I feel awful about it. Circumstances being what they are, however, I had no choice. I left a nice, hot, homemade breakfast in the kitchen for you and we'll be back later. Kisses, love.

Forever yours,

Ana

After eating the delicious breakfast, I put on my clothes, cloak, mask and wig and head up to the roof. When I get to the door to the roof, I hear Ana's beautiful, soft laugh and realize she's asking someone something.

_That doesn't sound like work…_ ~Regular POV~ "C'mon Pat, just once. Please??" "OK, OK! We'll ask them; I'm sure they'd love to hear the story, especially Allie, Christine and Meg. Although I don't think Anne, Antoinette and Uncle Richard will appreciate you filling their daughters' heads with such ideas…"

"Oh, pfft! They're just not **believers**. Oh, and by the way…I kiss his cheek…thank you." "You're welcome. Now come on, it's **freezing** out here!" "Right behind you!" ~Back inside~ "Ana, do you believe in fairytales?" Christine asks softly as Uncle sends her a look.

I smile warmly, my eyes glazing over with memories as I nod and reply with: "Yes Christine, I do. As a matter of fact, I've lived one." "Which one?" Allie and Meg chorus. "Cinderella." Raoul and I share a smile.

"Need some help?" he asks. I smile. "Love some. Let me go change." I do, and through the music and help of my wonderful brother and cousin, I tell my story. "My God, that was beautiful." "Michael!" I rush to hug him.

"Are you busy?" "No, I'm not. Why?" "Well, since you're not busy, how does a stroll in the park to watch the sun rise sound?" I smile. "Sounds wonderful. Let me go change and grab a jacket." He nods.

Suddenly, Erik grabs my hand and pulls me to the side. "It's still dark out." "Michael, shall we tell my worried fiancé what you once told me?" He smiles. "Of course." He grabs my free hand and pulls me close to him.

Then, making sure it's still loud enough for Erik to hear, he murmurs in my ear: "Do not worry, my Angel. I am the only thing that lives in the darkness, and you need never fear me." "See? I'll be fine! Love you!"

"Love you…" ~Outside~ "Feel like taking my carriage to the village?" He smiles. "If you want to." "Good, I do." "Want me to drive?" "Sure, if you want to." "I do." "Good." ~In the Village~ "ANA!" "LEFOU!"

I clamber out of the carriage and we hug. "Pretty dress. Blue suits you; it brings out the blue flecks in your eyes." "Thanks." "The Cullens are looking for you. They're staying in the cottage at the base of the hill."

"I'll go there now! Thanks, Lefou!" "Wait for me!" Michael calls, grabbing my guitar out of the back and running to catch up with me. ~The Cottage~ I knock on the door and am greeted by a still-yawning Carlisle.

"Morning, Ana." "Morning, Dr. Cullen." I tease him lightly, giving him a hug after coming in, followed closely by Michael. He pulls me close, holding me a moment. "I've missed you, and so have the kids." he murmurs, yawning deeply into my shoulder.

"What about…?" "Esme? Yeah…not so much." He yawns again and I sit with him on the loveseat, letting him put his head on my shoulder. Smiling gently, I ask: "Busy at the hospital?" "Unbelievably. I come home exhausted and Esme doesn't even notice…"

"Aw…poor Carlisle. Why don't you and the kids come stay with me for a while? You know, recharge your batteries?" I rub his back up and down slowly. He smiles sleepily. "Mm, that **does** sound nice…would you talk to Esme?"

I nod and kiss his forehead in a sisterly way. "Of course, hon. We can both talk to the kids." "Sounds good…" "What are **you** doing here?" Esme asks rudely as she comes down the stairs. "Esme, don't be rude. She just came by for a visit with Michael."

"Ah, I see. Where's your 'angel'?" "Home, waiting for me. Maybe you'd let Carlisle and the kids come stay with us for a few days and get to know him?" "No." "Come on, Mom! Dad could use a vacation; we all could, and you got a permanent one when we moved out here." Edward says.

"Besides, I hear the Opera house is magnificently beautiful!" Rosalie chimes in, smiling and hugging me. Edward hugs me too, and I kiss his cheek. "Handsome as ever, sweetheart…and Rosalie, ever the beautiful blossom. Where are the rest?"

"Here we are, Ana!" "Ah! Jasper, Emmett and Alice!" They give me a big group hug. "So it's unanimous?" Carlisle asks, smiling. Everyone nods eagerly and they chorus: "We'll go change and pack!"

After the kids go back upstairs, Carlisle turns to Esme and says: "Sweetheart, go help the kids. Ana and I can make breakfast; I'd like to talk to her alone anyway." "Oh…alright." After she follows the kids upstairs, he turns to me and says: "You're glowing. Are you expecting?"

I nod. "I just took the test yesterday." He grins, hugs me and kisses the top of my head. "Congratulations." I laugh softly, blushing slightly. "Thanks. Now, breakfast?" It's his turn to laugh. "Sounds perfect."

"Good. Then I'll call Erik and tell him I'm bringing home company." "Alright…" "Carlisle, you're falling asleep over this! Why don't you let me take care of it?" "Are you sure?" I smile and nod. "Completely. Go rest on the couch. As soon as breakfast's done, if you've nodded off, I'll wake you."

"…Thanks…" "'S no trouble at all. You should call the hospital." "Mm-hmm…" As I start breakfast, Edward comes down. "Need a hand?" I smile. "I'd love one." "He's exhausted, you know. Barely sleeps at night, works all day. Still feeds, thank God. But we're all worried sick about him. We're worried he'll get sick. If he does, you'll nurse him…right?"

I smile reassuringly, pulling him into a hug. He puts his arms around me without hesitation. "Of course I will. He's just as much my family as he is yours, and I care about him just as much as you do." With a slight quiver in his voice, he whispers: "I don't want anything to happen to him."

I make the food cook itself and guide him into the living room, holding him close the way a mother would and speaking softly to him. "Mom used to hold me like this when I was worried about Dad. Thanks. Can we just…stay here for a bit?"

I smile. "Sure, we've got about ten minutes…" My phone rings, causing Carlisle to stir. "Mm…" I answer it quickly. "Hello?" It's Erik. I see Esme coming downstairs with the other kids and smirk. I giggle.

"Hey, handsome. I was just thinking of you. Yeah, I will. I'm bringing back company. Really? Oh, Erik! I can't wait…OK, love you." "Was that your mysterious lover?" Alice asks. "Yes, and we have to hurry. He said he has a surprise for me."

"Ooh!" Jasper exclaims. Emmett and Edward both smack him in the back of the head, making me stifle laughter. I put a muting bubble around Carlisle and burst out laughing. Esme raises an eyebrow in confusion, but the boys just smile and join me.

"What's so funny?" "G-G-Gibbs…" "We'll explain over breakfast." "Should we wake him?" Edward and I grimace before nodding at the same time. "As much as we hate to, we have to." I gently shake his shoulder; his eyes flutter open.

"Mm…Ana?" "I'm here, Carlisle. You OK?" "Feel…weak. Need to…feed." "Alright, you know what this means. Emmett, razor; Rosalie, help me sit him up." Esme, not understanding, squeals: "What are you doing? You **know** he's a vegetarian!"

Alice says: "Relax, Mom. We do this all the time, and Ana takes precautions." Emmett hands me the razor. As I cut open my wrist, Carlisle murmurs: "You know I hate doing this, even **if** you put the spell on it…"

I smile and return with: "And **you** know we only do it when you're very weak and really need it. Besides, you never take more than you need." I put my wrist to his lips and gently whisper: "Drink…" while giving him an encouraging smile.

He returns it best he can and sips the blood slowly, as if he's worried he'll lose control and take too much. "I put the spell on it. Drink." "I know, I'm just taking it slow; we haven't done this in a while." He slowly picks up pace.

I nod encouragingly. "That's it, love…" Esme hears this, but Edward shoots her a "She cares twice as much as you right now" look. "Alright, I'm done." As I heal my wrist, I notice he still has blood clinging to his lips.

He smirks. "You wanna get that?" "Sure…" I press a finger to his lips. "All better!" "I still feel a little lightheaded." "We can eat in here." Edward suggests softly. Everyone nods except Esme. "I don't think so. You know the rules."

"Esme, please. I'm still too weak to get up." "*melodramatic sigh* I suppose…but I'll be upstairs." "See?" Over breakfast, Carlisle tells me that he's been thinking about divorce. "I just hate feeling alone in what's supposed to be an equal partnership."

"Well, if you were with me, you wouldn't feel that way…" "Are you suggesting…?" I nod. "I'd need to talk to Erik, but…" "All I can say is: Ana, I haven't stopped thinking about you for the past ten years and I never lost any of my feelings for you."

I move the empty tray, scoot closer to him and softly say: "Neither have I." He smiles. "In that case, kiss me…" As we lean in, he whispers: "That wasn't an order, you know…" Recognizing the "Ella Enchanted" quote, I smile and whisper back: "I know…" before touching my lips to his.

His animalistic side takes over quickly and he sits up, pulls me into his lap and wraps his arms around me. I gasp slightly when he gently pushes me down onto the couch and comes over me, beginning to lightly tease my neck with his fangs.

"Mm…damn, Carlisle. We need to stop, or you're gonna give me a hickey before I get a chance to talk to him." "Alright…" He pulls me up and against his chest, settling for kissing the side of my neck and making me giggle.

"You should go change and pack, so we can go." He nods, getting up slowly. Then he turns back toward me and kisses me quickly, just as Esme's coming down the stairs. Next thing I know, he's signing divorce papers, has full custody of the kids and we're free to be together.

"So, now that it's official, let's go home." "You guys got everything?" "Yes, Ana…" (A/N: Edward is the only one so far who's automatically taken to calling me "Mom".) "Good. Let's go, then."

~Home~ "Ana!" "Erik, my darling!" We embrace and kiss, evoking an "Aw!" from Rosalie and Alice. "You're not wearing your mask! Good!" He blushes and I ask about Carlisle. He nods. "Of course, darling. If he also makes you happy, then I'm happy."

I grin, running into my new love's arms and kissing him. "We're going to go unpack, Mom." Edward says. "Alright, love." Carlisle pouts. "I thought love was **my** nickname." I laugh, pecking the pout. "I call **everybody** love, love."

"Oh." Erik clears his throat. "So, ready for your surprise?" he asks, holding out his hand. "Yes." "Close your eyes…" "Erik…" "Shh…close your eyes and let me lead you. You trust me, don't you?" I sigh, nodding, placing my hand in his and closing my eyes.

"With my life." I say. I feel him smile as he begins to lead me. I hear a curtain sliding back and he says: "You can open your eyes now, my love." "OK." What I see makes me squeal with delight. "You made the changes I wanted to the wedding gown! And here I was, thinking you weren't listening to me!"

He smiles, wrapping his arms around me and putting his head on my shoulder from behind. "I love this…" I sigh, smiling dreamily as he sways us back and forth. "Could we go rehearse?" he asks. I nod. "Come help me become Amnita."

"With pleasure, darling…" We laugh like children as I take his hand and pull him to my old room with the walk-in closet. Before we get too busy, I peek my head out the door and call to Carlisle and the kids: "Make yourselves at home, guys!"

"Here's the Amnita dress." Erik says as I walk back into the room fully. "Please be careful not to do the corset up too tightly." He smiles and pecks my lips. "I'll be gentle as a lamb, love. I promise." I laugh softly.

"Breathe in and hold it, darling." he says in a gentle tone. I do and he pulls the corset three-quarters of the way. "Let it out." he murmurs softly, beginning to tie the strings as I release the breath, pleased that there is no real constriction, only enough restraint so that nothing inappropriate happens.

"Arms up, sweetie…" he whispers hypnotically. I obey and he slips the top layer of the dress over my head. As I adjust it accordingly, he slips from the room to grab a rose to de-thorn and put in my hair.

"Here we are, thorn free!" "Thanks, love…can we talk?" "Sure. Is something wrong?" "Possibly. I spoke to my uncle yesterday and he wants me to go London and stay until the baby is in its eighth month. I tried to refuse, but he said that if I didn't go, he'd have me abort."

"What? No! He can't just take you and our baby from me right before our wedding; I won't let him!" "Neither will I." "What?" "I talked to Madame Pomfrey and she gave me something to prevent abortion. He can't make good on his threat anymore."

"You…*kiss*…are…*kiss*…brilliant!" I smirk. Reaching up and trailing two fingers seductively along the back of his neck, I murmur: "I've been told that." as I connect our lips and fully wind my arms around his neck.

"Ana, I've got to finish changing." I giggle. "It's OK. I gotta call Trent and make sure everything is backstage for later." "What, that? We have to reschedule." Trent says. (I put him on speaker.) "Conflicts?"

"Yeah, last-minute business trip. Two days and Jay's gotta come; Chrissy's pretty bummed." "Ah. Well, good luck." "Thanks." ~Upstairs in the auditorium~ "You two are late!" Monsieur Reyer snaps, annoyed. Erik gets ready to shoot him a look, but a familiar voice stops him.

"Now Monsieur Reyer, I'm sure they have a good reason." I gasp happily, eyes sparkling as I turn and come face-to-face with… "Monsieur Lefevre!" "Hello, Ana." He opens his arms and I run into them without a second thought.

"I thought I told you before…call me Jean." he murmurs into my hair, pressing a fatherly kiss to the top of my head. "Why are you here?" His expression turns somber. "Raoul and Christine can tell you that…in private."

They lead me out. "What is this all about?" I ask, both confused and concerned. "Well, you and Erik have gone off to make any last-minute wedding preparations these last few days and haven't been able to tell anyone but Andre, Madame Giry and the two of us where you were going."

"Right…" "Well, needless to say, Father got a bit too curious for his own good and started asking us about it. We told him it wasn't any of his business, that he shouldn't concern himself over it. He got angry at our refusal and…this is what happened."

They pull back their sleeves to reveal…bruises. I gasp. "He didn't!" "He did…" they chorus in a whisper, tears welling in their eyes. "Oh no…shh, it's okay. C'mere, both of you." "We were so scared, Ana…" they tell me.

"Hush, it's alright. But that doesn't explain why Jean is here." "Andre called him to come back after we told him what happened with Father. Needless to say, he was fired on the spot and Andre got to tell him what he really thought of him."

I chuckle. "Bet that came as a shock." They laugh softly. "Definitely." Christine lifts her head from my shoulder, sniffling slightly. "Oh, look now! We've ruined your dress." I smile softly. "Easily fixed." I dry the straps with magic.

~Halfway through rehearsal~ As the opening measures of "Point of No Return" begin to play, I hear three familiar voices emit groans and hiss: "Minerva/Remus, why did you drag us/me here?" "You three need culture." they chorus in a smug whisper.

"This isn't culture. 'S screaming." the three protesting men grumble. "Shh, they're just starting their big, climactic scene!" Remus whispers excitedly. Severus, Lucius and Sirius roll their eyes, but as time goes on, Sirius becomes more and more interested.

When we finish, we hear choruses of: "Brava!", to which we bow graciously. Then I rush to hug everyone. "Your range has improved, if that's possible!" Remus says, hugging me gently as we both laugh softly.

"Thanks." "You were brilliant, as usual. Brava." "Merci, Monsieur Reyer." "I'm excited for tomorrow." Erik says softly, kissing my cheek and working his way around to my lips. After we kiss, I nod and say: "Me too. I think getting out into the country air for a little while will be good for all of us, you especially. Knowing my grandma, she's gonna wanna fatten you up a bit."

He laughs. "Really?" I nod eagerly. "Uh-huh! She's a typical southern grandma in that respect." "Oh, I can't wait." ~Later~ "Guess what, Momma?" Chip asks excitedly. "What?" "Raoul promised to show me the meadow where you and him used to play when you were my age!"

I smile. "Good. I'll tell you some stories too, if you want." He nods eagerly. "Yes, please! I like your dress too." I kneel down and pull him into my arms, kissing the top of his head. "Thank you." "Ana, _ma belle ange_, should we tell Antoinette now?"

"Let's let her settle, then we will." ~A few minutes later~ Antoinette comes back from her late rehearsal looking completely wiped out. "I swear to God that I never want to see another ballerina again…" she groans with an exhausted sigh, dropping heavily into the armchair next to the fire.

(A/N: The next person I'm adding someone asked for, but I love him just as much as she does…Michael Jackson! The other Michael is Michael Crawford. But, MJ is alive in this fic. LOL, well they both are but…) My phone rings.

I check the caller ID…and squeal. "Finally! I thought you'd never call! Well…I'm getting married and my wonderful fiancé and I are having a beautiful baby together. *blushes shyly* Thanks, Michael; that means a lot."

"What's he saying?" Erik whispers. I shoot him a look and he clams up instantly as I put the call on speaker just to keep him quiet. "Would you like to come over and spend a few hours with Paris, Prince and I?" Michael asks. I smile. "I wouldn't love anything more. Let me just change and I'll pop right over."

"Actually, change into something semi-formal; I'll come pick you up and the four of us can go out to dinner." " "OK!" "I'll be there in 20 minutes." "OK, bye." "*soft laugh* Bye." "He knows where we live?!" Erik shouts.

"Shh, yes. He always has." "Well, I **was** sleeping soundly. What is this all about?" "Michael." "Ah. Let her go, Erik. She and Michael haven't seen each other in…*yawns*…five years." "Why?" "No disrespect love, but it's really none of your business. Now, I'm going to change. Raoul, will you let me know when he's here?"

He smiles. "Sure." "Can we help you pick out an outfit?" Meg and Christine chorus. I grin. "Of course! C'mon." ~Erik's POV~ All I hear for the next 15 minutes is: "What about this one? Ooh, that looks gorgeous! Is this necklace too much? I like it, but you should change the top so it all matches. OK then, red or black? …"

Carlisle chuckles knowingly at my forlorn expression. "Never freaked out like this for you, did she?" "Uh-uh." "Carlisle?" Ana calls. He smiles. "Yes, hon?" "My 'Summer Lilies' perfume: where is it?"

"I put it on your dresser, still unopened." "Thank you!" "You're welcome!" ~Regular POV~ I spray a touch of perfume on my wrists and neck and put my diamond studs in. Then I sprint to the bathroom (in heels) and quickly curl my hair.

"Five-minute warning!" Raoul shouts. "Workin' on it!" I shout back as I finish with my makeup. I come out dressed in a red blouse with a mid-length black skirt, a necklace with red and black stones, black spaghetti-strapped heels with rose clips, a ruby-studded bracelet, diamond studs and "Summer Lilies" perfume.

"He's…" "…Here." I turn and come face-to-face with Michael. Our eyes mist over with tears as I run into his open arms, throwing my arms around his neck. He pulls me back a bit, still holding me and with a teary smile, he whispers: "Let me look at you…God, you're still beautiful."

I laugh softly. "Only if you subtract the tearstains." As I say this, he wipes them away, pulls me close again and murmurs: "Even with the tearstains, Ana. I promise I won't do this ever again."

I giggle. "Good. I can't not have you in my life; it's too difficult." "Really?" I smile. "Really." "Ahem!" "Oh! Where are my manners? Michael, this is Erik. Erik, this is Michael." They shake hands. "Well, we better get going. Paris and Prince are waiting to see you."

"OK! Gimme a quick kiss, Erik. You too, Carlisle. I'll probably be back late, so please…don't wait up." "Yes, Ana…" "Good. Bye! Oh, and Christine?" "Yes?" "Trent and Jay should call in about a half-hour." I lace my hand with Michael's and we walk upstairs and outside together, waiting for the kids to charge at us.

"ANA, DADDY!" We laugh as they hug us tightly. "So, how have you two been?" I ask as we climb into the car. "Good. We've missed you, though." I smile. "I've missed you, too…and your father, of course."

As we drive to the restaurant, the four of us chat quietly. "So, what kind of music do you perform now?" "Mostly opera, but I still walk around listening to you once in a while. Pat put video of me on my phone, actually. You guys wanna see?"

"Yeah!" the kids chorus. As I open the video, I warn them: "I didn't know he was recording, so…be prepared for anything." I push "Play" and images of me singing and dancing in perfect synchronization to Michael's "Thriller" video comes up on my phone.

I watch with a certain satisfaction as Michael begins to smile. "Yeah, Erik hated it…" "Oh…" At his change in expression, I take his hand and softly say: "But I told him that I didn't care what he thought. He basically flipped; you can see it right…now."

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT YOU LISTENING TO HIM!" "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DON'T WANT! HIS MUSIC MAKES ME HAPPY, SO GROW UP AND DEAL WITH IT, DAMNIT!"

"Thank you…for sticking up for Daddy." Paris says softly, smiling at me. "No problem." "Oh, we're here." Forever the true gentleman, Michael gets out before me and reaches for my hand. As we all walk into the restaurant, Paris whispers: "Daddy's such a gentleman, isn't he?"

I nod. "Oh, I love this place! They're so family-oriented and I love Italian food." "Good, you can tell me what's good here." I giggle. "Of course!" "Oh, is that our Ana?" one of the waitresses asks. "Nikki, sweetie!"

We hug. "Ahem. You're on the j-YOU!" "YOU! Stay away from us!" As Nikki seats us at a table in the back, she says: "Fettuccini Alfredo and red wine? Spaghetti and soda for the kids, of course." I nod. "And leave the bottle tonight."

She laughs. "You got it." When the food and drinks arrive, Michael murmurs: "Smells delicious." "Well, dig in and I'll pour the wine." He takes his first bite and I have to giggle at his expression. "This is…incredible!"

"You like it, then?" "Yes." I smile as I pass him his wine. "Good. How's the spaghetti, guys?" "Good!" "*laughs* Good." "Ana?" "Derek??" "Ana!" "Derek!" He comes over to our table and we hug. "Michael, this is Derek. He and I have been friends since we were little."

"Ah. What's the time?" I check my phone. "Oh, boy! It's getting late, but we've got time." "Good. But we should finish and go. I wouldn't wanna cause another fight between you and Erik." "Aw, don't worry. You won't."

I top off my glass and offer him the bottle. He shakes his head; I shrug. Crossing my legs, I nurse my wine slowly as Michael and the kids finish eating. "Fettuccini Alfredo?" Derek asks.

"Mm-hmm, always."

"Alright, everyone's finished then?" "Yep!" "OK. Nikki, check please." "Sure thing, Ana. Here ya go!" "Thanks. My treat, all." "You're sure?" "Absolutely. There we go. $20.00." "Thanks very much." She holds out her hand and asks: "See ya around?"

I smile and say: "Definitely, chica." Then we

side-five, fist-bump and make a firework motion with our hands while chanting: "Chicka chicka, boom-boom! We're best friends and we…go…zoom!" We hug and laugh.

"We'd better get you home." "Oh, you're right! Bye, Nikki." "Bye. Be careful going home; it's pouring rain!" "Ugh, of all times! I hate running in heels…" "It's not that far. Just sprint, you'll be fine." "OK." ~Home~

After dropping the kids off, I climb out of the car with Michael and see Erik standing out there in the downpour. "What are you doing?" I squeal angrily. "S-s-sorry. You kn-know h-how I a-am." His teeth are chattering horribly and he's hugging himself tightly to keep warm.

My face and tone soften as I pull him close and whisper: "You're not even wearing a cloak! I assume you knew you could catch your death; what were you thinking?" "I-I g-g-guess I w-w-wasn't." I smile, gently picking him up and murmuring: "Put your arms around my neck, love."

He does and I carry him home. On the way, Michael murmurs: "That's devotion." I smile. "Yes, it is." Upon seeing us, Nadir and Antoinette cluck their tongues. "Erik, you foolish man!" they chorus fondly, smiling and shaking their heads.

"I'll get a fire started." Nadir says softly. "And I'll get him some dry clothes." Antoinette says equally softly. "Well, I may as well call my grandparents and cancel." (A/N: I know I made it happen kinda fast, but Erik's already congested.)

"Do!" Erik shouts, shooting up on the couch, which of course sends him into a chest-rattling coughing fit. I rub soothing circles on his back until it stops. "Yes, love. I honestly don't think you'd be able to sit on a plane all the way to North Carolina."

Michael nods. "She's right, not in your fragile state of health." "But who are you goig to get to replace be for…AACHOO…Dod Juan?" "Bless, baby. Here." I hand him a tissue; he takes it, managing a

half-hearted smile.

"Thaks. Ugh, I already feel like crap…" he groans, blowing his nose congestedly. "My poor baby…" I soothe softly as Antoinette comes back with the dry set of clothes. "I found some for you too, Ana." I smile.

"Thank you, Antoinette." "Oh…my…God. Is that a Thriller tour t-shirt?" Michael asks, chuckling as I put it on. I grin, slipping out of my shoes as I nod. "Maybe if I show you this way, you'll remember." Almost instantly, I become the 17-year-old fan-girl of yesteryear.

"Oh. My. God! You-you're Michael Jackson! It is such a major honor to meet you! I've seen the "Thriller" video like, eight times and I know all the moves and everything!" "That's right; I remember now!"

I laugh. "Good. Don't mind me, I've gotta make a few calls real quick." He smiles. "Sure." When I call my grandparents, my grandma answers the phone and we converse in fluent French. She also scolds Erik for doing something so foolish.

The next thing she says makes me squeal: "We'll come by tomorrow with Sammy." "Ah! Yay!" Then I call for Pat. "Pat! Grandma and Grandpa are bringing Sammy with them tomorrow." "Whoo! I love that dog!"

"What kind?" Michael asks. "Golden retriever. They've had him his whole life since Ashes, his mother was their dog before him." "Don't you think you should contact Nicholas now?" Nadir asks. "Oh yes! Michael, duck."

I hold out my hand and my Crystal flies into it. "Jareth, is Nicholas there? Put him on, please." I fill him in on the situation and he says he'd be glad to take Erik's place until he fully recovers. "I'll be right over, cherie."

He pops in, laden down with a week's worth of stuff. He puts it aside and rushes to hug me. "Jareth is not happy about this at all." "Screw him." "That's what I told him. I also told him that I knew my true loyalties lie with you."

"Aw!" Christine, Meg and I chorus. Erik comes out of the bathroom dressed in dry clothes. "Feel a little better now?" I ask softly. He nods weakly, sniffling wetly, congestion obvious in the sound. I "tsk" sympathetically.

"Mum! We won!!" Harry exclaims. I rush over, hug him and kiss him on the forehead. "Darling, that's brilliant! Oh, I wish I could've been there!" "'S OK. You wouldn't have liked Draco's reaction to my grabbing the Snitch just before him."

I smirk. "I suspect he threw a tantrum." "Yep, a big one." On that note, Draco comes trudging in, pouting. "Oh, Draco; cheer up! Your brother's team won the qualifying game!" "Yeah…" "I'm freezing." Harry says softly.

"Why don't you and your brother go change into something dry while I make hot chocolate?" "OK." "Mom?" "Edward. What's up, sweetie?" "Nothing. I just couldn't sleep." "Us either…" the others chorus.

"Worried about your dad?" "Mm-hmm…" I pull the hot chocolate off the stove and pour it into cups. "There's enough for everyone; just come grab a cup and there's more in the pot." "Thank you." everyone choruses.

"So Mum, I heard that Dad was a brilliant Seeker when you guys were in school. Could you tell me about it?" I grin, walking over to the couch and sitting down. "'Course. C'mere." He sits next to me and I pull him close.

Erik reluctantly scoots over. "Well, when we were just mates, I would sit in the stands and cheer myself hoarse for the team in general. Then, when we got together, we'd do silly little things like blow kisses for each other at halftime and stuff like that. And God, watching him catch a Snitch was exhilarating…"

"So, we get to meet your grandparents tomorrow?" Edward asks, smirking. I nod. "Yes. Both sets, actually: my mother's parents and my father's." "Interesting…" I sip my cocoa and laugh softly. "Ana?"

"Yes, Charlie?" "I found a song I wanna learn on piano. Could you teach it to me tomorrow?" I smile. "Sure. What's it called?" He blushes slightly as he says: "It's one of yours: 'Born to Try'." "Ah. One of my happier songs. I've got my second-to-last Don Juan rehearsal with Nicholas from 9:00 to 1:00. Then from there, I'll be working with Carlotta until 2:30. After that, I'm free until 4:00. But learning the song should only take about 20 minutes. Then we can work on whatever you'd like."

He smiles. "Sounds great." Then he walks over and holds his arms open, silently asking for a hug. I happily oblige, rising from the couch and pulling him into my arms. "'Night, Ana." "'Night, Charlie. See you in the morning."

"Yeah. Sleep well." I smile. "You too." Then I sit back down. "Harry love, can you switch spots with me so I can hold your father please?" (A/N: Severus gave guardianship of Harry and Draco to Erik.)

He nods. "Sure, Mum." I sit next to Erik and he scoots weakly into my arms, shivering slightly despite the beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead. "He looks absolutely miserable." Nadir and Antoinette murmur as she passes me a blanket.

"Thank you." I say softly so as not to disturb Erik, who has finally managed to rest somewhat peacefully with his head nestled against my shoulder. "I'll be carrying him to bed in a minute." "We're not busy tomorrow; we'll watch over him." Antoinette, Christine, Meg, Raoul and Nadir chorus.

I grin. "Thanks, all." I stand up and scoop Erik into my arms, being careful to keep the blanket cocooned around him. As I lay him gently on his side of the bed, I kiss his forehead and whisper: "I love you." before going to my side and climbing in beside him.

Almost instantly, he puts himself against me and murmurs: "I deed to be against you." I turn in his clinging embrace to face him and kiss his forehead again before whispering: "Hush darling, it's alright; I understand. Just go to sleep."

Nicholas peeks his head in and whispers: "What time do I set my alarm for?" "6:30. This way, if you wouldn't mind, you can help me get ready too." He smiles. "I wouldn't mind at all, cherie." "Good." ~Next Morning~

My alarm plays "The Mirror (Angel of Music)" very softly, but it still wakes Erik. He looks at me with adorably heartbreaking, glassy doe-eyes and hoarsely whispers: "Bust you go?" I smile apologetically.

"Yes darling, I must. You know as well as I do that "Don Juan" brings in lots of money and a huge audience." "Who's staying with be first?" I smile. "Christine." As she walks into the room, she whispers: "Are we going to 'The Drama Club' tonight?"

I nod. "7:00. Trey sent me a text about it. You, Meg, Raoul, Pat, Gerry, Carlotta, Nicholas, Trent and Jason are all invited to come with me tonight. One thing, though: you remember how to dress, right?"

"Totally." I grin. "Good." As I walk out, Nicholas pulls me onto the couch and into his arms. "Good morning, cherie." he murmurs against the back of my neck, half-awake. "Hmm, good morning." four voices chorus.

"Ah! Morning, Pain. Morning, Panic. Bon matin, Mama. Bon matin, Papa." "Where is…Erik?" my father asks, hesitating in saying his name. "He's in the bedroom with a cold." My mother smiles. "Ah, yes. Your grandma told me the very foolish, yet doting thing he did."

"Why? What **wonderful** thing did he do now?" Dimitri asks sarcastically, rolling his eyes. I give him a cool stare and say: "If you **must** know, he waited for me in the downpour last night." Mama and Papa glare at him as if to say: "We will talk about this later, young man."

"We'd better go get ready; Jean will get worried if we're late." "Did you tell everyone about tonight's plan?" "Yes, Erik included. He hated the idea at first, but I brought him around, right…Nicky?" "Right, beautiful." he coos, pecking my cheek.

After we're ready, we go upstairs and backstage where Nicky helps me fix my hair and makeup. Then, we rehearse. ~Afterwards~ I rush home, change and tend to my Erik. "How was…HET'CHOO…rehearsal?"

"Bless. Fine." Christine hands him a tissue; he gives her a weak smile as he takes it. As he blows, I smile sympathetically. "How are you feeling?" He sniffles, congestion clear in the sound. "Horrible. My dose hasn't stopped rudding all borning and I can't stop…H'nxxt…sneezing."

"Bless." Christine and I chorus softly. "You're shivering, too…" we chorus in concern, covering him. "You're really sick, aren't you?" all us girls chorus sympathetically. "I feel awful…" he says softly, sounding like the little boy he never got the chance to be.

"Oh, poor thing!" We all take turns kissing his forehead and glare at Dimitri, Gibbs, Jenny, Leon, Jareth, Willy and Tony when they gag. (BTW, "we all" refers to me, Christine, Meg, Carlotta, Antoinette, Abby, Kate, Ziva, Teela, and Helen.)

"You know what would help?" "What?" "My grandma's homemade chicken soup and serious

bed-rest." "We'll help…" "…And we'll stay here and keep an eye on Erik." Abby and Kate chorus. "Scoot over a sec, Kate."

"Sure." "Erik? Abby and Kate are going to stay with you so the rest of us can make you some soup, alright?" He nods weakly. "Mm-hmm…*coughs* Mm, Ana…je ne me sens pas bien." I fight back tears at how small his voice sounds.

"I know, sweetheart. But don't worry, this will help." "We'll be right here if you need anything, OK?" they chorus, kissing his forehead and holding his hands. I walk out, blowing him a kiss. "Will he be alright?" Helen asks concernedly.

"God, I hope so." Christine smiles and says: "He likes all the attention…" Dimitri, Leon, Gibbs, Willy and Tony all scoff. "I would think any sick man would love being fawned over by a group of concerned, adoring women." Jareth murmurs enviously.

Putting my perfectly French-tipped hands on my hips, I look him in the eye and say: "Oh yes, and you would appreciate it so much more because you're royalty. Right?" Vorian stifles laughter at Jareth's dumbstruck expression.

"Nice play!" Sarah exclaims, laughing. "Thanks. Time to get to work." ~A bit later~ "Mm…something smells good." We smile. "Thank you, Carlisle." "Come try some; it's my grandmother's recipe. Chicken noodle." I say, holding the spoon out.

He guides it into his mouth. "Mm…delicious." "That good, huh?" "Mm-hmm. How is he?" "He's going to be miserable, but he'll be alright." "Hello?" "Grandma, Grandpa! Meg, will you ladle a bowl of this and take it in to Erik, please?"

She smiles. "Of course. Where's the tray?" "Right…there." "OK." "Grandma, Grandpa!" Pat and I chorus, rushing to hug them. "Hi, you two. Look who we brought!" "Sammy!" "*Bark, bark*" "Hey, boy!" As we all take turns petting him, Erik calls for me.

"Coming, love. What's up?" "Nothig. Just wadted to say thaks for the soup." I smile tenderly. "You're welcome, darling. Finish up and get some rest; I'll come in and check on you in a bit." "OK. I lobe you." I walk over and kiss his warm forehead.

"I love you too. Sammy, no! Not the roses. Come." He does and I immediately scold him. "Anybody home?" "Bella and Charlie." I murmur, smiling. "Bells, why are we here?" She sighs exasperatedly, pointing to me.

"Oh, her…" "What do you have against Ana, Dad? She's cool, her life story is incredible and she treats me like I'm somebody." "Hey, you two! Good to see you." Bella and I hug and Charlie shakes my hand.

"Oh, it's Sammy!" "Yep, our Sammy-boo. Right, boy? Yeah!" "Hello…?" "I'd know those voices anywhere. Jack, Scott and Carol!" "God, it's freezing out!" Carlisle hisses. I notice he's got blood clinging to his lips.

I walk over and wrap my arms around him; he smiles appreciatively. "Thank you." he murmurs, moving to wipe his lips. "Don't worry, I've got it…" I look up and we lean in slowly, allowing our lips to gently touch.

As they do, our heads begin to spin. I lick the blood away and slowly pull back. He looks down at me as I put my head in the crook of his neck and ask: "You back from a feed?" He nods. "Yes, and it is **freezing**!"

"That sucks." "Yeah, but…I have you to keep me warm, sweetie." "Aw! You know what, that deserves another kiss. C'mere!" We kiss again, a bit more passionately this time before he guides us to the couch, wrapping his arms around me and caressing the very slight bump of my stomach.

"What do you picture when you think about yours and Erik's wedding?" he asks softly. "You really wanna know?" "Mm-hmm…" "OK. Well, I picture a gorgeous outdoor wedding in a North Carolina field with rose petals being trailed behind me as my papa walks me down the aisle. Then, right before he goes to stand off to the side, he lifts my veil for just a moment, kisses my forehead and softly says: 'I have never been happier for you, baby girl.' Then, before he lowers my veil again, I say: 'That's not true. You'll probably explode when I marry Carlisle.' He laughs and says: 'You're probably right. But look at your mother: you haven't even said or done anything and she's already ruined her makeup with how much she's cried.' I giggle. 'Yeah, Grandma too…' Then, after he lowers my veil and walks to his seat, I finger my locket and bite my lip, fighting back tears as I whisper: 'Pa-pa, I'm so sorry you can't be here to watch me pledge myself to one of the two loves of my life. I can imagine how proud and happy you'd be if you were here and oh, how I wish you could be.' Last but most definitely not least, Erik and I say our vows and the rest is…history."

"Mm, sounds perfect. Especially the whole 'marriage to Carlisle' bit." "Hmm, good. Can I ask you something, then?" He smiles. "Of course; anything." "After the wedding, birth and my healing process, will you…make me your mate?"

He looks shocked for a minute before grinning, nodding vigorously and kissing me fervently. "Yes! I've always imagined that you would ask me that! Although, most times when I imagined it, all I ended up doing was stumbling over my words and stammering like an idiot."

I peck his cheek. "Aw! Well, that would've been adorable to me." He blushes scarlet, causing Edward and Emmett to chuckle. "I'll be right back; I need to go check on Erik." "Alright. When you get back, could I see your locket?"

I smile. "Sure." I take the empty bowl, gently lay him down, kiss his forehead and put a cool cloth on it. "Thank you…" I smile and tenderly peck his lips. "You're welcome." "Ana?" "Jack! I'm coming." I come out and we hug.

"How are you?" I ask. He smiles. "Good. You?" "Good." Suddenly, Carol interjects with: "This place is…absolutely incredible!" Scott nods. "Yeah, fancy. Bernard would be jealous." "Would be? I am." "Hi, Bernard."

"Hey, Ana." "Ana?" "Yes, Andre?" "How is our resident Phantom feeling?" "Not well at all, I'm afraid. Hopefully, he won't start thinking about ways to cause trouble when he **is** well." "Wait, wait, wait. We need an explanation here." Bernard, Jack, Scott and Carol chorus.

I laugh softly. "Of course. But first…Carlisle, you wanted to see my locket?" I ask as I unclasp the chain. "Yes, please." He walks over and I gently place the heart-shaped treasure into his waiting hands, open.

"The one on the left is my papa and the one on the right is my pa-pa, or grandfather. He's the one who told Raoul and I the legend of the Angel of Music when we were little. He also told me that when he went to Heaven, he would send me the Angel to protect me and train my voice."

"He's handsome." "I always thought so too." Tears spring to my eyes as I continue. "You know, when I was little, we would run through the field behind their house on summer afternoons. We'd bring baskets and fill them to the top with yellow daisies. My bedroom was filled with vase after vase of daisies."

"Oh, Ana…it must've been horrible losing him." Carlisle whispers, pulling me close and kissing the top of my head. I nod. "Close your eyes…" he whispers. I do and he kisses away the tears that are beginning to spill over.

He pulls back; I open my eyes and smile a thank-you. "Ana? Can you help me with another song on guitar this time?" Charlie asks. "'Course, sweet. Which one?" "'With You.'" I smile. "I love that one. I wrote it shortly after meeting Erik, actually."

"Why am I not surprised?" "Ducky! Feeling better?" "Much. But Jethro got himself sick taking care of me, poor man." "Aw! He must be miserable." "Yes." "Oh, Jethro. I told you not to get out of bed." Ducky chides softly, kissing the younger man's forehead tenderly.

"Sorry, Duck. Just knew you were out here and I…needed you." "Speakig of deedig sobone…" "Erik. Need me to hold you?" "Yes. Cobe to bed, blease. I cad't sit up." I smile. "Tell you what, let's compromise."

I put two pillows and a semi-thick blanket on the couch and lie on the inside, holding my arms out. He lies down next to me and I wrap my arms around him, putting my head on his shoulder from behind. "Good idea?" I ask softly.

"Uh-huh…" he says through a yawn, already drifting off again as I hold him close. "Ana, can I ask you something?" Bella asks softly. "Sure, Bells. Anything." "What's **he** all about?" "GERRY! God, I missed you!"

"I know. I missed you, too." he murmurs as we hug. Then he whispers in my ear: "We're filming an alternate version of the kiss called "How it should've ended: the Adults-Only version" for the special edition of the DVD."

I squeal. "You're not serious!" He smiles. "I am. And guess what else?" "What??" "Another director told Joel who told me to tell you that they wanna make a TV series that follows after the movie with us as the stars. They'd like your answer by next week. Meg's and Christine's too."

"Us?" He smiles and explains: "You'd play our daughters; you're young enough, right?" They nod. "15." Meg says softly. "16." Christine chirps. "Oh! Here's the thing that'll sell it: they wanna use your music, Ana."

"Oh my God! You're not serious! My answer is yes!" "Great! What about you two?" "Yes!!" "OK then! We shoot the pilot Tuesday at 3:30." "Excellent. Right after my first sonogram." "I'll be there." "Aw!" I throw my arms around his neck and say: "You're the best friend ever."

"I'll even hold your hand, sweetie." "I'll save one for you." I whisper, pecking his cheek. "Ana?" "Yeah, Pat?" "Can we practice the 'Masquerade' vocals? Joel keeps eying me because I can never land that ending."

I smile understandingly. "Sure. You wanna just do it a cappella?" He nods. "Yeah." "OK." (Here's Christine and Raoul's part in "Masquerade" from POTO.)

Ana: (whispered)

Think of it, a secret engagement.

Look, your future bride.

Just think of it!

Pat: (softly)

But why is it secret?

What have we to hide?

You promised me.

*He lifts my head to kiss me. I stop him.*

Ana: (tone slightly raised)

No, Raoul; please don't. They'll see.

Pat: (still soft)

Well then, let them see!

It's an engagement, not a crime.

(sung:)

Christine, what are you afraid of?

Both: (in counterpoint)

Let's not argue/Let's not argue.

Please pretend/I can only hope

You will/I'll understand in time!

"That was good. Just remember: half-step higher." "OK." We smile at each other and he laces his hand with mine as I scoot closer to him on the loveseat. He kisses my hand and murmurs: "You're starting to show, little sister."

As we put our foreheads together, I smile wider and whisper: "So glad you noticed, big brother." "Ana? You said you needed help with 'All I Ask of You'?" Raoul asks. I turn toward him and nod. "Just the positions and…kisses. I always slip when we do the spinning one because I accidentally loosen my grip on Pat's neck. Thanks for offering to help."

"No trouble. Shouldn't you go change?" "Oh, you're right! Erik, love…do you need anything before I get ready to go?" "Tea?" I smile tenderly. "Of course. I'm going to go get the thermometer, too. You look more flushed than you were this morning."

"I feel warber too. But, I cad't stop sh-shibering…" "Ohh! My poor baby caught the flu. I'll be right back, OK? You stay bundled up." "Y-y-yes,

d-d-dear. *coughs*" "I can get started on the tea for you if you like." Nadir offers softly, giving me a smile.

I return it. "That would be such a big help. Thank you." "You're very welcome. I understand what it's like to have to deal with him when he's sick." I laugh quietly. Upon hearing this, Erik sends a very weak glare Nadir's way.

"Oh, stop!" I go grab the thermometer. "Open." He does, and I put it under his tongue. He shivers at the cold touch; I smile sympathetically, pecking his forehead. "Sorry, darling. I know it's cold." When it finishes, I read it and nod.

"Yep: 101.1, love. Your temperature is definitely higher now than it was this morning. So you already know what I'm going to say to do while I'm gone." He nods half-heartedly. "Rest and keep drinkig." It's my turn to nod as I peck his lips.

"Exactly, my Angel. I'll be back in about an hour-and-a-half." "Mm-hmm…" I turn to go change, but Scott's voice stops me. "Ana?" "Yeah, Scott?" "Are you guys…?" he asks, trailing off as he gestures to his ring finger.

Understanding instantly, I smile and nod. "Lemme see the ring." I hold out my left hand. He, Bernard and Carol whistle and chorus: "What a rock!" as Jack sulks enviously and mutters: "Yeah…beautiful."

"What kind of diamond is it?" Carol and Bernard ask. My smile widens as I explain. "It's what a jeweler would call a 'dewdrop diamond'. It's often described as perfectly circular, priceless and very rare. Any jewelry with this diamond in it costs about $4,000."

Their jaws drop. I nod. "I know. I have to go change, though." "Would you like some help with your corset?" Antoinette asks in a murmur. I nod vigorously. "Yes, please; very much so." I walk over and help her up; she smiles.

"Thank you." "You're welcome." As she helps me change, I ask her how the ballet rehearsals are going. She groans. "They exhaust me. I can honestly say I'm beginning to dread them." I smile sympathetically.

"Does Meg know?" "I don't want to worry her…" "I can understand that, but someone **is** going to pick up on it eventually, Antoinette. You **know** that. You **need** to find time to rest or something **will** happen." She sighs.

"I know, I know. And I have to go back later this evening, but I wish I could just tell Jean and Andre that I'm not feeling well and am too tired to instruct tonight." I smile. "Consider it done." She raises a skeptic eyebrow.

"It can't possibly be that easy." I smirk, nodding. "Oh, it is." She smiles. "Why didn't you tell me?" I return the smile and say: "You never asked…" "OK. I'm asking now." "Plain and simple: they adore me." She laughs.

"So, you're saying you could get me time off." I nod slowly. "Mm-hmm…as much as you want. The only real obstacle would be the three of us sliding your absence past…" "…Monsieur Reyer." "Exactly. But don't worry, we'll do it somehow."

"Why are you going through all this trouble for me?" I turn, peck her cheek and say: "No matter what, you will always be my surrogate mother first and foremost, Antoinette. I care for you as deeply as a daughter would and I would never want anything to happen to you."

Tears of gratitude spring to her eyes as she steps back to let me put the rest of the dress on. When I finish, I turn and lightly toss my arms around her neck, pulling her close and hugging her tightly. It only takes a second for her to hug me back just as tight and keep me close in a way that tells me she wants to just keep hugging me like this forever.

I show her that I do too as I whisper: "No matter how jealous my parents get about it, I'll always love you as a mother because you were there for me when they didn't want to be. I love you, Antoinette."

I can tell she's holding back tears as she whispers: "You will always be my daughter, Ana. I love you…so much and I was proud to raise you and watch you grow and blossom into the gorgeous woman you are today. It truly is a blessing to see what you've become and to know that I was and still am a big part of your life. Thank you a thousand times for coming into my life and giving me another equally beautiful chance to be a mother."

We pull back for a second and I say, loud and clear with obvious joy and pride ringing in my voice: "My mother." She echoes with: "My daughter." in a tone just as joyful and proud. "You ready, Ana? You look…beautiful." Raoul says softly, holding out his hand and smiling.

Returning the smile, I take it and nod, saying: "Yes, and thank you. Antoinette, I'll stop and talk to Jean and Andre on the way." "Thank you, Ana." "You're welcome…Ma-ma." ~Onstage with Jean and Andre~

"So, she can?" "Absolutely. Tell her to take as much time as she'd like. So, I suppose we can cancel tonight's lesson, then?" Andre asks. Jean nods. "I suppose we can. No doubt the ladies will wonder why. But the real problematic situation is…"

"…Monsieur Reyer, I know. Don't worry, I thought of that too." They smile and chorus: "Well, you just thought of everything, didn't you?" I nod and giggle. "Uh-huh! Oh, and I thought it only fair to tell you: Erik's getting worse and both Nadir and I have noticed; he's offered to let Meg, Raoul, Christine, Carlisle, Charlie, his family and I stay with him for a bit."

They smile. "Of course, we completely understand. When do you leave?" "The day after tomorrow, after Don Juan." Jean pulls me into a hug and murmurs: "Your pa-pa would be so proud." Tearing up slightly, I nod and whisper: "I know."

"Ana…?" "Erik, I swear to God if you're up in the rafters…" "I'm not! I'm up in my box…" "Ugh, you're impossible." I mutter, shaking my head. "I just wanted to remind the monsieurs that my salary is due."

Jean smiles up at him. "It's taken care of." "After my quick rehearsal with Raoul, I'll show you my Halloween costume like I promised. OK, Meg and Christine?" They nod eagerly. "Uh-huh! Your Halloween costume is also your masquerade dress, right?"

I nod. "Right." ~20 minutes later~ "Remember, keep your grip tight until you feel him putting you down. When he does this, he kind of catches you off guard. You're surprised, so reflexively, you tighten your grip. Make sense?"

"Mm-hmm, but what about my nails?" "Clasp your hands as soon as you put your arms around his neck." "OK! I never thought of that; thanks!" "Sure. Wanna try it and make sure it works?" "Uh-huh." "OK, so from your part?" "Sure."

Ana:

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.

Say the word and I will follow you.

Both:

Share each day with me.

Each night, each morning.

Ana:

Say you love me.

Raoul:

You know I do.

Both:

Love me, that's all I ask of you.

Anywhere you go, let me go too.

Love me, that's all I ask of you.

(A/N: Here's the other part.)

Ana: (stopping kiss)

I must go; they'll wonder where I am.

Come with me, Raoul.

Raoul:

Christine, I love you.

Ana:

Order your fine horses; be with them at the door.

Raoul:

And soon, you'll be beside me.

Ana:

You'll guard me and you'll guide me.

"That was perfect." I giggle a bit shyly. "Thanks." "Ana! We need a big favor!" Andre exclaims. I smile. "Of course, Andre. What is it?" "The American exchange students are here and they need an escort who can speak English."

"Say no more. I'd be happy to; I just have to run home and change first as well as check on Erik." "Alright." ~Home~ "Erik? How are you feeling?" "Better…*harsh cough*." "Love, I heard that. Tell the truth." "OK…I feel awful, worse thad dis borning…H'nxxtCHOO…ugh."

"Bless, darling. I'm coming." I walk into the bedroom and my heart melts instantly. "Oh…Erik." I walk over to the bed and tuck him in. "Blease stay. I deed you; dod't leabe be…" Tears spring to his eyes and I soothe him in a whisper: "Hush, darling. I'll stay; can I check your temperature?"

"It hasn't changed. *congested cough*" "Oh, my love. That congestion must be terrible…" "It is. It's all in by chest and by head." "Aw…" I peck his cheek. He smiles drowsily. "That helped. *long yawn*"

"Go to sleep, sweet. You look exhausted." As I say that, he drifts off as I hold him close. "Hi, Ana…" "Hi. You guys must be the exchange students. I recognize all but one. What's your name, hon?" "Tommy…"

I smile kindly. "Hi, Tommy. I'm Ana, it's nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too. My little sister Tammy and her friend Jacqueline told me all about you." "Oh, really? What exactly have they told you?" "Just that you're one of the sweetest people they know, you've got a great voice and you write songs."

"Well, the "great voice" thing is 95 percent opinion, but…" We sit and talk until Tammy notices the golden angel-wing necklace with little stones in it glinting at the base of my throat. "That's gorgeous! May I?"

I smile. "Of course. But please be careful; this necklace is inexplicably precious to me and I'd be absolutely, completely devastated if anything happened to it." My mother comes out a few minutes later, sees Tammy holding the necklace and is instantly furious.

"I thought I told you that I never wanted to see this idiotic little trinket again!" She snatches it from Tammy and throws it. "Mama, no!" I shout. But it's too late. I hear a soft_ plop_ as it lands in the lake.

"No!!" "What's wrong?" Raoul asks. "Mama just threw my necklace into the lake!" He looks shocked. "The angel-wing one?" "Mm-hmm…" I close my eyes and bite my lip, trying desperately not to cry.

He notices and opens his arms. I run into them and finally let the tears flow. "Raoul…it's my lucky charm. I can't sing without it!" "It's OK, I know. I'll jump in there myself and get it back." "You're the best! Mwah!"

I give him a big cousin kiss. He takes his dress jacket off, dives into the water and gets my necklace. He resurfaces, climbs out and hands it to me. "I-I b-b-believe th-this is y-y-yours…" "My hero!"

"N-n-no t-t-trouble. H'nxxt!" "Oh no, not you too!" "I-I th-th-think s-so." "Go change into something dry. I'll set up the couch." "Thaks. Ugh, the thigs I do for you." "Yeah…" He comes out a few minutes later in dry clothes but still shivering.

"Oh…c'mere. You need body heat." "H-hot t-tea would h-h-help t-too…" I drop a tender kiss to his forehead and murmur: "Anything for the ill little prince who was brave enough to rescue my precious necklace. Christine, would you mind going to get him an extra blanket to keep him warm while I'm busy in the kitchen?"

She smiles. "Of course not." As I work in the kitchen, Tammy asks: "So, do we still get to hear you work with Carlotta tonight?" "If you want." As I finish the tea, Allie and Carlotta come in. "Hi! I was just talking about you! Allie, would you like to start voice lessons too?"

She nods. "Mama's a little jealous. I mentioned you and she got all tense." "Well, what happened?" "I told her I wanted to take voice lessons, so she said she would be my teacher. Then I said 'No, I wanna take lessons from a professional.' So she said 'Well, who exactly do you suggest?' So that's when I just said 'Ana!' It wasn't very pretty after that…"

"Well, I appreciate the flattery and I'd be glad to be your teacher." "Really? Thank you!" She throws her arms around my neck and hugs me tightly. I laugh and hug her back. "You're welcome." I hand her the first official copy of the Phantom movie soundtrack.

"Listen to this so you get a gist of what you'll be learning." "OK." "Alright. Carlotta, let me just give this to Raoul and we can try 'Think of Me'." "Sounds good." "Here, Raoul. This should warm you right up. I'm sorry you got sick."

"'S OK. I dow how buch the decklace beans to you. Hachoo!" "Bless." Allie, Carlotta, Christine and I chorus softly. Tommy helps me dry the necklace and put it back on. "Thanks…" "Mm-hmm." "Consider yourself lucky, Raoul."

"I dow." "Ready, Ana." "OK. Come over to the piano and I'll play it." I play the opening and Carlotta begins to sing. It sounds pure and natural. Simply put, it's absolutely breathtaking. At the end, I turn toward her.

"Good?" she asks. "Beautiful…" "Not an angel yet though, right?" I laugh softly. "Close. A few more lessons." "HEY-O!" "TRENT, JASON! You guys are back!!" They hug me and Christine and Jason celebrate.

"Oh, Christine. Tomorrow's your birthday, right?" She nods, grinning slyly. "Did you have something planned?" "Mm…maybe." I don't notice Erik and Carlisle come out. "Ana?" "Ye-Ryan? What are you doing here?"

Then he brings a huge bouquet of blood-red roses tied with a black ribbon out from behind his back. "Someone left these in the foyer for you. I'm sorry about your pa-pa; you must miss him." "Every day of my life."

"There's a card inside. Handwritten." "Ooh, you're right. I'll just pull that out…and put these in some water." "So, are you gonna read it?" "Yeah. Let's see…"

Ana,

I stopped by last night, heard you crying on the roof and instantly started thinking of ways to cheer you up. I figured flowers would be perfect and I know roses are your favorite, so these are for you. Hope they bring that starlit smile back. I'll stop by again tonight and we can head to the ballroom, dance and talk. Sound good?

Hugs and kisses from your childhood prince,

Derek

P.S. I've got big news!

"Aw! Isn't he the sweetest?" "'Childhood prince?'" Erik and Carlisle chorus, raising an eyebrow skeptically. I smile. "Don't worry about it. It's an inside thing from when we were, like, nine." "Ana?" "Noah, Allie, John, Anne! What's up?"

"I-We wanted to try 'All I Ask of You' and Mama and Daddy wanted to listen. But Mama doesn't think we're ready." "It's too complicated to be your first song!" "Anne! She needs encouragement! We'll try it, OK? Noah, are you her male vocal?"

He nods, blushing slightly. "What it is, hon?" "Well…my dad's always sayin' that tough guys don't sing…mushy stuff like this. But I think he's all talk." "Ah. Is he comin' down?" "Yeah, in a minute." "Ana!" "Frank! Good to see you! Erik, why don't you go back to bed, love? You still look drained."

"*yawns*. OK…if I'm awake later, will you read to me?" I smile lovingly. "Of course, my sweet." I walk over and kiss his lips lightly. When I pull away, I giggle at the lipstick I left on them. "Sorry. That must be from earlier when I was practicing my Phantom Bride Death's Kiss for the Halloween masquerade in two weeks."

"Practicing? On who?" "That's a secret…" "Ana…" he growls, using the menacing tone that used to instill a bone-chilling fear in me. Now, I just mock-lock my lips and singsong: "I'm not telling…" "We can practice the song later, Noah. Ana, what's a Death's Kiss?" Allie asks.

I smirk. "I was hoping someone would ask, just so I could say: You'll see in two weeks!" "Aw!" "Don't worry, time will just fly by." ~Two weeks later, the night of the ball~ "See? I told you!" "I love that Erik's dressing up as Red Death again and you guys get to make that 'predatory' entrance." Christine says with a giggle.

~In the ballroom, top of staircase~ Jean and Andre meet up with the two of us before anyone else arrives. "It's a good thing you're making your announcement tonight because your uncle's here, Ana and he is NOT happy with you two." Jean says nervously.

I smile reassuringly, taking his hands in mine. "Jean, relax. Everything will go smoothly, I promise." He smiles back brightly. "You're right." He pecks my cheek and whispers: "Good luck…" ~End of "Masquerade" dance~

Erik and I are in a secluded, private corner of the ballroom, playing our own slow music and gently swaying back and forth. "It's almost time. We should sneak onto the staircase through the back." "You're right."

We do, and as the music starts and the room falls dead silent, we link arms and walk down the stairs, singing back and forth.

Ana: (smoothly)

Why so silent, good monsieurs?

Did you think that we had left you for good?

Erik: (suavely)

Have you missed us, good monsieurs?

We have quite a big announcement!

The music slowly stops and fades as we stand at the base of the stairs arm-in-arm. I speak first. "First of all, we see that it is only fair to warn everyone that anyone who dares cross our paths in a negative fashion will **sorely** regret it from here on. Is that understood?"

I specifically turn my gaze toward my uncle and Monsieur Reyer when I ask this. Then, Erik speaks. "Second, we'd like to ask Madame Giry a very important question." The crowd parts so we can see each other.

"Madame Giry, after our heartwarming mother-daughter exchange two and a half weeks ago, I realized something. So, I'd like to ask: will you be our daughter's godmother?" We smile as we watch the tears well up in her eyes and her arms open to us.

We walk over and hug her. I feel her nod and whisper a tearful "Yes" against my shoulder. The ballroom is suddenly filled with a resounding chorus of "Aw!" followed by congratulatory applause. I hear Andre and Jean chorus: "How wonderful!"

My uncle hears them and just scoffs. The clock chimes 11:00. I see my uncle smirk and instantly get an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I suddenly realize why when Erik taps my shoulder. I turn toward him and he softly moans: "I feel dizzy…"

My expression automatically takes on a mixture of fear and worry as I answer with: "You look pale. Let's get you sitting so you don't pass out, alright?" He nods weakly and blushes slightly as he asks: "Carry me?"

I smile, lift his mask slightly and kiss him. As I slowly pull back and lower it again, I nod and murmur: "Of course, darling. Arms around my neck." I carefully pick him up and carry him over to a chaise, making sure to walk slowly so as not to further agitate his already dizzy state.

As I sit him down, he lies back and I softly ask: "Did you do anything before you started feeling dizzy?" "I drank a little champagne." "Alright." I ask with my eyes if I can take his mask off. He manages an affirmative nod.

I slip it off, kiss his birthmark and say: "I'm going to go have a talk with my uncle and then we'll take the carriage back to Nadir's so you can rest properly. Sound good?" "Mm-hmm…ohh, my stomach…"

"Don't worry, I'll hurry." I gather up my skirts and rush up the stairs, the click of my coal-black

ankle-breaker high heels resounding through the now quiet ballroom. ~Balcony~ I take off my red and black mask as my uncle evilly sneers: "Why, hello Ana. Did your fiancé enjoy his…drink?"

I give him my most furious glare before yelling: "You venomous snake of a bastard! What did you give him?" "Just a little something. It won't kill him…yet." I slap him. "You leech! I ought to give you a Death's Kiss right now."

Andre smirks. "Do it. We know where to put him when the job's done." "Christine, pass me my black lipstick." "With pleasure…" After applying a fresh coat of lipstick, I shove him to the edge of the balcony and kiss him hard enough to bruise his lips.

"Your kiss hurts…" "No. My kiss hurts those daring enough to try to fuck up my life. He's got a half-hour before the pheromones take effect." "Perfect…" "Now, I hate to disappoint everyone, but I'm afraid I've got to get Erik back to Nadir's as soon as possible. So, must dash!"

"Oh, wait!" "Yes, Andre?" "I found a crystal bracelet on the roof staircase a few nights ago. Is it yours?" He holds it up and I gasp, nodding vigorously. "Yes! It must've fallen off when I was dancing on the roof with Derek on Wednesday night! Thank you!"

"You're quite welcome." "Christine, would you and Raoul like to head back with us?" They nod. "Yes, please." "Alright." ~Back at Nadir's~ "Hello! Did you all have a good time?"

"All but one, Nadir. Poor Erik! My uncle slipped something into his champagne and now he isn't feeling well at all. Luckily, I was able to erase its deadly effects, so now all it'll do is make him ill with a stomach bug for a few days and a fever…"

"MOMMA!" "CHIP! Oh, I'm so sorry we couldn't take you with us. But I promise that Aunt Chrissy and I will take you out for trick-or-treating on Monday. OK?" "OK! We'll go buy me my cowboy costume on Sunday, right?"

I laugh softly. "Right." "Mum/Ana!" "Harry, Draco, Remus, Sirius!" The four of them let us come into the house before swamping me in a huge group hug. "So, how was it?" I grin. "Spectacular as always. We danced for hours. Then, my uncle attempted to poison your father! Don't worry, he's fine. I downgraded it to a fever and stomach bug."

"I assume he's going to be rather cranky till it passes?" Remus asks in a whisper. I nod. "Cranky and clingy. Where is-" I stop short when I hear him moaning from the upstairs bathroom. Nadir starts toward the stairs, but I hold up a

black-gloved hand.

"I'll go. He only lets Antoinette, Christine, Meg and I see him in a weakened state now." I gather up my skirts and listen to my heels softly click as I walk up the stairs. ~Harry's POV~ "She looks brilliant…" Remus whispers as Mum walks up the stairs.

I smile. "Doesn't she? She made that dress, you know." His jaw drops; Draco and I chuckle. "She did…?" he and Sirius chorus. We nod. "She's pretty amazing with a sewing machine." "Try completely bloody brilliant! How long did it take her?"

"'Bout six days. She did most of the work on her off time taking care of Dad and Raoul while they had colds." "That's impressive." "Hey Rem, when she comes back down, ask her to dance!" ~Regular POV~

I come back down smiling. I stop on the third step from the bottom as Nadir comes over. "How is he?" he asks. "Sleeping soundly for now." Remus comes over, holding out his hand. "Would you like to dance, Ana?" he asks softly.

I hear Sirius whisper-chanting: "Please say no." My smile widens and I place my hand in his. "I'd love to, Rem. But we don't have any music." He smiles. "Then we'll make some." When he starts humming badly on purpose, I realize he's quoting The Notebook, so I giggle and say: "You're a terrible singer…"

"I know." "…But I like this song." Suddenly, "I'll Be Seeing You" starts to play. I look toward Harry. He smiles and whispers: "Have fun, you two." Remus and I share a knowing smile when Sirius asks him: "Were they quoting something?"

We dance for about 40 minutes. "I better get upstairs." "Thanks for the dance." I smile and peck his cheek. (Don't worry, I washed off the lipstick.) "You're welcome. I had fun." "Me too." ~Upstairs~ I see that the bathroom door's closed and when I go to knock, I hear why.

Erik's in there throwing up…again. "Oh, my Angel…" I knock softly. "Who is it?" he groans. "It's Ana, love. Can I come in?" "Mm-hmm…" I do and what I see makes my heart melt. He's kneeling over the toilet, his stomach seeming to never be empty.

"It won't stop…" he moans, immediately beginning to retch again. When his last bout finishes, he collapses against me, stifling tears. "Shh, love. Crying won't help now. Calm down, it's over and your Angel's here…"

"I don't think I can walk to the bedroom…" I put a finger to his lips, smiling tenderly. "Don't worry about it; that's what I'm here for. You know the drill." He loops his arms around my neck and we walk to the bedroom, greeted by an awake and cold-ridden Carlisle.

I smirk knowingly. "You caught it, didn't you?" He nods, obviously feeling completely pathetic and helpless. "*sniff* I just can't believe it. Vampires don't get sick! *cough, cough*" I smile. "Well, there's a first time for everything. How bad is it?"

He manages a weak half-smile. "Not bad yet. Slight sore throat and congestion, that's all. Nothing I can't hide from my parents during their visit tomorrow." "Ah-ah, I'll be the judge of that. I've gotta go change; I'll bring the thermometer back with me."

He groans and croaks: "Ana, must we?" I laugh softly, leaning over and kissing his forehead as I gently lay Erik down. "Yes, my darling. We must. You know how terrible I feel…" "I know. How was the ball?"

I grin. "I'll tell you all about it when I get back." I grab my tank top and shorts and walk into the bathroom. On my way out after changing, I grab the thermometer and turn off the light. As I put it under his tongue, I climb into bed and sit between the two of them; he puts his head on my shoulder.

I begin telling him about the ball in a slow, rhythmic, sleep-inducing voice as I stroke his hair. "You would've loved it, sweetie. Dancing, a little drinking…" He gasps as the thermometer beeps, reading 100.2.

"Low grade temp: 100.2." I murmur before he asks two inevitable questions. "Did you drink?" "A little. Nothing alcoholic, though." "Good. Did you call off for tomorrow?" I smile. "Yes, but Gerry and I are gonna do a little scene run-through in the afternoon. That's all, though."

I slide down so that I'm lying down and they cuddle against my chest. "Mm, my two sick angels." ~Next Morning~ I slip out of bed without waking them up and go downstairs to the kitchen to make some tea. "Good morning, Ana."

"GERRY! I didn't expect you here so early." We hug and he shrugs out of his jacket, murmuring: "Well, I couldn't wait to start rehearsing…this." Suddenly, his lips are gently pressed against mine and my arms are around his neck, creating the illusion of a passionate kiss.

When we "break apart", I giggle dazedly and murmur: "Set up the camera; I'll go change into my special costume." "Sounds wonderful, my sweet Christine." I dash upstairs and change as the teakettle begins to boil.

"I'll get it!" he yells up. "Thanks! I'm on my way down; I just need to curl my hair real quick!" I can almost hear him smile as he says: "Take your time, beautiful. I've got all day…" "OK, I'm on my way down…"

I stop halfway down and softly clear my throat, holding out my hand. Understanding, he comes up and takes it the same way he did in the "Phantom of the Opera" scene. "Ready?" I smile as he leads me down the stairs and we sit on the couch, facing each other and the camera facing us.

"I am most definitely ready." "Good. So we'll take it from the whole 'Do you regret coming back?' spiel." "Sure. Your line?" "OK. Christine?" "Yes?" "Do you…regret coming back?" "No, I don't…Erik." He gasps.

"How did you know that?" "I heard Madame Giry call you that. That…**is** your name, isn't it?" "…Yes. You must hate it." "No! On the contrary, I adore that name. It means 'ruler', doesn't it?" "Yes. Yes, it does."

"Do you really want to know why I kissed you and then…left?" "More than anything…" "I was frightened by the intensity of your feelings for me. But when I looked back as Raoul and I were leaving, it was my way of saying: 'I **will** be ready to love you the way you love me someday, and when I am, I'll come back.'"

He takes my hands and asks: "So, how did the boy react?" "He was livid. For a month, I moped around the house. Raoul's friend, Philippe noticed and asked what was wrong. So, I told him. Do you know what he told me?"

"What?" "He said: 'Follow your heart, Christine and you'll always be happy.' So I took a carriage tonight and now…here I am." "Here you are." I smile. "Will you do something for me, Erik?" "Of course, anything!"

"Kiss me." He smiles and we slowly lean in until there's a knock at the door. "I'll get it." I open the door and squeal, making the woman cringe and scowl. "FOX! Dana…" He smiles, pulling me into a gentle hug and murmuring: "Good to see you too, Ana-banana."

Scully scoffs as I let them into the house. I hear someone coming down the stairs. "Ana…? By cold got worse…*harsh cough*" "Oh, love…" "I'm doing better, though." "Erik! Glad to hear it, sweetheart."

I walk over and pull him close. "Mm, kiss me…" "Anything for you, Ana." He leans down and gently connects our lips. Suddenly, the kiss becomes extremely passionate and he lifts me into his arms as we begin to spin.

We break the kiss, panting heavily as he puts me down. Then, there's another knock at the door. "Oh, where in the world are my manners this morning? I'll go get the tea out of the kitchen." "It's probably by parents."

"Fox, Dana. Please, make yourselves comfortable." "Thanks, Ana." Fox says, smiling. I smile back. "You're more than welcome." I snap and I'm wearing a shirt and skirt. "Ah, much better." As I leave to go get the tea, I hear Fox whisper: "See? Ana's being nice. Try it!"

I come back and am brought face-to-face with Carlisle's parents. "Hi, Bom. Hi, Dad." "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen! How nice to finally meet you; I'm Ana." "Hmm. I'm Jay. This is my wife Maria." She smiles as he eyes me warily.

"So, what is it that you do?" Maria asks as I pour some tea for the people who want it. "Well, I work two jobs: one as an actress and another as Prima Donna for the Paris Opera House." "You work there? Bunch of over-jazzed divas is what those women are."

"Dad…be nice." "Sorry, son. Ana, my apologies." "That's quite alright. Most people make that assumption, but I can assure you, I'm completely down to earth." "Mum, can we ask you a question?" I smile.

"Of course, boys. What's on your minds?" "How did your mum and dad react when you got your letter?" "I was hoping you would ask me this someday. Well, I was a half-blood on my mum's side. But both my mother and father were very proud. I remember the first thing they said: 'We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful?'"

"Did you write any songs while you were there?" "Oh, plenty." "Speaking of school, you won't believe who your maternity leave substitute is." "Lemme guess: Snape." "Yup. We swear he's the only teacher who tries to make music logical and boring."

"Oh boy…c'mon." "Yes!!" ~Hogwarts~ "Hello, all!" "Ana! Thank God!" "I thought Albus put you on maternity leave." Snape says evenly, obvious irritation at my presence coloring his tone. I give him a level, yet cold stare and say: "He did. That didn't mean I would listen."

"Ooh…" "Now, what were we working on?" "Solos." "Good. Break off into your vocal and instrument groups." They do and I go sit at the piano and play "Simple Song". "Ana?" "Yes, Luna?" "Will you…teach me 'Think of Me'? Please?"

I smile. "I was hoping you'd ask. You've got the perfect voice for it. Come, sit." I play the opening bars and beginning pitch. "I'm nervous…" I smile soothingly. "That's alright. This song is difficult. I can tell you from experience that your first attempt won't be perfect."

"Thanks. I feel a bit better." "Good." "Oh. I've been meaning to ask: What is this song about?" "It's about leaving a lover behind and asking them to remember you fondly." "OK, I'm ready." "You're sure now?"

"…No." Tears spring to her eyes as she whispers: "God, I'm such a chicken…" "Hey, hey. Hey now…c'mere." I pull her into a comforting hug. "I hate being afraid of singing in front of my friends."

"It's OK, I understand." "You do?" "Well, sure! The first time I sang this song, I was absolutely terrified. But as I looked up at Erik, all the fear just…melted away." She smiles. "I think I have someone who can help me…Fred."

"Really? Fred, can you come here a minute?" "Sure. What's up?" "Luna's a bit nervous. Would you mind helping me calm her down?" He grins. "Anything for my little moonbeam." She giggles.

"Thanks, Freddy-bear."

He wraps his arms around her, but she stays focused. "OK, Luna. Sing a scale for me…good! Ready?" "Mm-hmm." I play and she sings beautifully. Fred even adds the male part! "That was good. We'll work on it."

"Ana! Your phone's ringing!" "Oh! Hello? Carlisle baby, you sound awful! I'm on my way. Love you too." I blow him a big kiss before hanging up. "Ooh!" "Oh, hush!" "So…tell us!" I heave a sigh in mock exasperation.

"Alright, c'mon. I'll take you guys someplace private." I take them to the staff common room. "Oh Ana! Thank goodness!" "Sirius! What's wrong?" "I think Remus is ill." "Siri, it's no-hachoo!" I smirk and gently say: "Bless. That doesn't sound like nothing, Rem."

Then I lean close to his ear and murmur: "Take off the concealments, too." He looks surprised. "How did-" "I know you. You like to hide it when you're ill because your instincts tell you that illness is weakness. How long?"

"*cough* Three days…" I turn to Sirius. "Did you notice?" "A bit…" "Well, at this point, we have two options: we could take him to Poppy…" "No! She'd slaughter me, especially since I've been trying to hide it! What's our other option?"

"Well, it's not much better, but I could take him to Molly." "I suppose we have no choice." "Mm! She'll kill me…" Sirius groans. "As well she should. Harry, Draco, Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, come with me. We'll make sure Molly doesn't murder them."

"Don't you think you should call Carlisle?" "Actually, I'll call Erik. Erik…oh, okay!" "Are we good?" "Yep." ~At the Burrow~ "Ana! What a pleasant surprise; it's good to see you, dear!" Molly says, hugging me. I smile widely.

"Good to see you too, Molly. Not too tight now; mind the baby." "Oh, you're right. Sorry." "'S alright." "Ana!" "Arthur!" We hug as he asks: "How's our favorite surrogate Weasley?" I grin. "I am brilliant. Remus, however, is not."

Molly groans, already knowing the problem. "Bring him in…" Remus smiles half-heartedly. "Thanks, Molly." She smiles back warmly and says: "It's really no trouble, Remus. You know that." She leans close to my ear and asks: "How long?"

"Three days." Hearing this, she shoots a glare at Sirius. "In my defense, he was using concealments!" "That's not the point! Remus dear, there are a few empty rooms upstairs. If you'd like, you can go up and make yourself comfortable. Lunch is in half an hour."

~20 minutes later~ Everyone except Remus is sitting in the living area chatting when suddenly, an echoing voice seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once beautifully but hauntingly whisper-sings my name: "Ana…Ana…"

The Weasleys and Sirius expect me to be frightened, but I simply smile and sing back: "I hear you, my angel of music…" Then he steps out with Carlisle in tow; I rise from the couch and run into his arms.

He surprises me by simply grinning and gently yet passionately pressing his lips against mine. I give a soft moan of ecstasy into the kiss as I wrap my arms around his neck. Suddenly, he breaks the kiss, gives an absolutely primal growl and begins hungrily kissing the nape of my neck, causing my moans to become five times as loud.

"Ahem!" "Oh! Sorry, Carlisle love. How are you feeling?" "Worse…*harsh cough*" "Oh…Molly, can he take the couch, just while we're here?" "Sure." As I guide him, I keep praying he won't pick up Remus's scent on me.

No such luck. "Why do I sbell werewolf on you?" "One of my ill friends is a werewolf, alright?" He doesn't protest further. "Lunch in five minutes!" Molly calls. "Ana? Rem wants you." Sirius says softly, obviously feeling dejected.

As I pass him on the stairs, I give him a comforting smile and hug him as I whisper: "Don't worry. He'll learn that it's OK to open up to you soon." ~Upstairs~ "Rem?" "*cough* Ana?" "Of course. What'd you need?"

"I'm afraid to go back to sleep. I keep having nightmares about…that night." Tears well in his eyes; I quickly come over to the bed, pull back the covers and lay beside him before covering us both and pulling him into my arms.

Holding him as a sister would, I whisper: "Tell me…" He nods shakily before beginning. "I keep remembering…*shuddering breath*…the way you screamed when You-Know-Who blasted you with that Avada Kedavra as you held Harry against you to protect him. We heard and came up the stairs as he fled. You were barely clinging to life; Sirius took Harry and I knelt next to you and took your hand. 'Please don't leave us, Lilly. We've already lost James; we can't lose you too.' Then you looked from Sirius to me and I knew it was too late."

"Oh…Rem. I know some wounds never heal." "*sniff* I felt so alode…" "Shh, it's alright." *Knock, knock* "Lunch time, you two! Mum made soup." "Yum!" ~Downstairs~ "Ana, you need to eat." Erik says softly, his voice carrying a note of fond concern.

"You're one to talk, Mr. Late-night Composer! I know for a fact that you went without sleep last night. I worry about that; you could get sick again…" He blushes and murmurs: "Sometimes I get sick on purpose just to be fawned over."

"Aw! C'mere and kiss me." He does and then we sit down to eat. "Ada? Can you brig sobe soup id here for be, blease? I dod't wadt to eat near that…beast." "No. You'll eat with us or you won't eat at all. Is that understood?"

He rolls his eyes. "Yes…" I sit between Erik and Remus. Remus reaches for my hand under the table, smiles and gives it a gentle squeeze as he mouths: "Thank you." I smile, lean over and peck his cheek and murmur: "Anything for a man I consider a brother…"

As we eat, I hum "Not Bad for a Bartender", ignoring the fact that Carlisle keeps glaring at me. "How's my rose, Ana?" "DEREK! Oh my gosh, what are you doing here??" We hug. Erik glares at him as he explains: "I apparated in, my blossom."

"Oh." "Derek dear, care to join us? I made chicken soup." "Chicken soup would be wonderful, Molly. Thank you. H'nxxt, h'nxxt, h'nxxt!" "Bless." Molly and I chorus. Then I whisper: "You got sick. How?" He sighs and whispers back: "Standig out id the pourig rain all day yesterday for work…hehchoo, hehchoo, hehCHOO!"

I "tsk" sympathetically and hug him gently as he puts his head on my shoulder. "Bless. Oh, you poor thing!" He sniffles and says: "Cad you check ad make sure I'b not runnig a temperature, too?" I smile softly.

"'Course. Gimme your forehead." I kiss it gently. "Just a slight one. I think it's just a little head cold." He manages a smile, sniffles and says: "It bay be a head cold, but id's bost definitely not liddle. H'nxxt, hashoo, hehchoo!"

"Blessings, hon." "Ugh. Thaks." "You're welcome." My phone rings. "Oh! Excuse me. Hello? Oh my God, we did? Whoo-hoo! Um, no! It was your monumentally awesome guitar playing! OK, conference in Jason and we can do it together. OK. One, two, three! WE GOT IT! I gotta go. Yeah, wait till I tell 'em. Bye."

"What was all that…hehchmppt!" "Bless, Rem. Well, you guys know that Christine, Jason, Trent, Meg and I have been trying to get that club gig for next weekend. WE GOT IT!" "Congrats." "Thanks…boys!"

We hug. "What are you doing here?" I ask, instantly taking note of the fact that they're wearing their Quidditch uniforms. "Well…WE WON!" Harry cheers. "Oh my God!! Darling, that's beyond brilliant!"

"Yeah. I got hit by a Bludger, though. I'm pretty sure my shoulder's broken…" Draco says, wincing. "Oh, boy. Did you go to Poppy?" "Mm-hmm. She can't do much…" "C'mere, love. Mum will fix it." "Thanks."

"Sure." I ease him onto the couch and conjure up a sling. "There. If Poppy can't do much, it'll have to heal the Muggle way. You want something for the pain?" "Please." "Bay I blease be excused?" Carlisle asks, getting up and storming off.

"Carlisle, wait a second. Here, love." I hand Draco a pain-relieving potion. He manages a smile. "Thanks, Mum." I kiss his forehead and softly say: "You're quite welcome, darling." I put on a jacket and follow Carlisle outside, preparing for the argument of a lifetime.

"What was that about?" I shout. He whirls around. "What was id about? Id was about a lot of thigs, alright?" "Like **what**?" "Hmm, let me thik. One ob by girlfred's best freds is a werewolf, for onde thig! And anoder is that I see you ad Erik ad your beautiful fabily. I dow that I cad neber hab that with you!"

"Yes, you can! You just have to be willing to wait; and Remus is my friend! If you can't accept who my friends are and wanna walk out of my life, do it! But know this: if you do, don't **ever** come back!" With that said, I walk back in.

"How'd it go?" Erik murmurs in my ear as he rubs my arms to rid them of the cold from being outside. "I definitely gave him something to think about…" Suddenly, the boys ask us a **very** personal question: "What was it like when you guys first…?"

"…Made love?" we finish together, smirking. They nod. "Do you want the short version or the detailed version?" I ask as we walk over to the couch. "Detailed! We swear we can handle it!" they chorus, grinning in anticipation.

"OK…my point of view?" They nod vigorously. "Well, let's see…I was 18 and had just spent a year studying at a state university in America, upon my parents' request of course. Erik had gone through his whole Christine ordeal. Anyway, I was traveling the mirror passage and singing so Erik could hear me…"

**~Memory~**

"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye…" Suddenly, the voice I've ached to hear for a year reaches my ears. "Ana…is it you?" I grin, quickening my pace. "Yes, my darling. I promised you I would return, my Angel!"

I see him as I step into the candlelight of my one true home. He rushes over and takes me in his arms, kissing me passionately as I moan softly against his lips and wrap my arms around his neck. When we break the kiss, he asks: "How was America?" "Miserable without you, my love. All I longed to do was come home and be in your arms again."

A few minutes later, I'm sitting and playing piano when suddenly, he comes up to my side and starts kissing up and down my cheek. I giggle and murmur: "I can't play anything with you doin' that…" I spin around and he gently pushes my back against the piano as he kisses me with an apparent newfound fire in his soul.

I pull away for a moment and sigh: "Oh, make love to me…" In response, he grins and lifts me into his arms bridal-style as he kisses me and shyly asks for entrance. I grant it, gently replacing my arms around his neck as I savor the amazingly dizzying feeling of our tongues entwined in love's duet.

"Mm, Ana…" "God, Erik…" "Ana? I'll need you to take it easy on me." "Am I your first?" I ask softly, smiling gently. He nods, blushing profusely. I think it's absolutely adorable, especially since he's not wearing his mask.

I give him a reassuring kiss filled with love and promise. "We'll go slowly, OK?" He nods shakily, carrying me to the bedroom and setting me down. "Now, kiss me and we'll let our passion do the rest, alright?"

"One step at a time?" I smile and nod. "One step at a time." I undo my hair tie and lightly shake my head, giving him a smile that's seductive yet reassuring and says: "I give you myself, heart and soul. Make me yours and yours alone."

He kisses me; our tongues probe each other's mouths. He picks me up again and carries me over to the bed as I pull away slightly to unbutton his shirt. As I slowly pull it off, I murmur: "You're doing me a serious injustice hiding these gorgeous, rippled muscles…"

We lay down with me on top as I start to kiss his neck. He starts to unbutton my blouse as I reconnect our lips and slowly ease my tongue into his mouth. He yanks my blouse off and I purr into his mouth as he pulls away and says: "I've got to get these pants off. Let me up, Ana love."

"Sure." He strips out of his pants and I take off my skirt. "Ah, you're a boxer guy! I started to wonder…" "And you're an underwear girl. Now, where were we?" "Oh, right about here." We lie back down, kissing every inch of exposed skin within reach as we pull the last piece off.

"Now, if what I do is hurting you or you reach your limit, you **need** to tell me, alright?" "Mm-hmm." I enter him gently and we make slow love the entire night. "How'd that feel?" I whisper. "Pretty damn good. Welcome home…"

"Thanks. I love you." "I love you too."

**~End Memory~**

"Wow…" "Mm-hmm…" "Ana? Is your pocket glowing?" "Oh! That must be Coventry!" I pull a small glowing orb out of my pocket. "Ana!" "Miranda!" "You wouldn't believe how excited Aron is about seeing you again."

I giggle. "Well, tell him I'm excited too. I'll leave in an hour. His Coventry angel has to look her absolute best before she comes." "Alright. We'll see you soon." "Bye." I put it back. "EEP! I can't wait to see him!!"

"Who is this…Aron?" "An old friend." "Can we help you pick out something to wear?" Hermione and Luna chorus. "Sure, c'mon! It has to be a gown so…" "Why?" the boys and Molly ask. I smile and explain: "Coventry…is a kingdom."

"Ah…" Hermione, Luna and I bound up the stairs. I get about halfway up before Derek and Carlisle's congested voices stop me. "Ada…you probised you'd stay ad take care ob us…" "I know, but I've missed Aron so much lately."

"Let her go." Erik says softly. "Erik!" they chorus, feeling double-crossed. "Oh, thank you darling!" I exclaim, hugging him. He hugs me back and kisses the top of my head, chuckling. "You're quite welcome, my love. Just promise me you'll remember to come home."

"Of course! I love you…" "I love you too, Ana. Now go on or you'll never leave on time." I bound upstairs with the girls to get ready. ~Erik's POV~ "Erik! How could you?" Derek and Carlisle chorus, outraged.

"I wasn't going to say no! You saw how happy she was and my only goal in life is to make her happy." My expression turns love-struck as I turn my gaze toward the stairs. They roll their eyes and scoff. "You sound like a lovesick teenager."

"She tends to have that effect on me." "Ahem." ~Regular POV~ As I come down, their jaws drop. "So, what do you guys think?" "He'll love it!" Erik exclaims. I stop halfway down; he meets me there and takes my hand.

As we walk down, I sigh happily, resting my head on his shoulder. I zap a few fully loaded suitcases to the bottom of the stairs. "I wish you could come with me." He smiles, shaking his head. "No. You deserve some time to yourself."

"Now, knowing Aron, I'll probably be there until Sunday morning. Will you survive without me for four days?" "I'll do my best. I'll miss you." "I'll miss you too. Carlisle, give me a goodbye kiss." "Ada, I'll get worse without you here! HET'CHOO!"

"We both will!" "Boys, I'll take care of you." "Thank you, Molly. See?" "OK…" "I'll be back soon." "Momma!" "Chip! Be a good boy for Daddy." "I will. Tell Uncle Aron I said hi!" I laugh. "I will." Erik and Carlisle raise an eyebrow.

"OK! So I consider him a brother!" "Bye." "Bye." ~In Coventry~ "Ana!" "Aron! Oh, it's so good to see you!" I exclaim. We hug. As we part, he says: "Wanted to look the part, I see." I giggle. "Why, of course!"

"I'll take care of your bags." He zaps them to my guest room. "Thank you." He grins. "You're welcome. Care to take a walk in the gardens before dinner? It'd give us an excuse to get reacquainted…" he offers, holding out his hand.

I smile and take it. "I'd love to." ~Miranda's POV~ I'm standing on the balcony, smiling as I watch Aron and Ana's reunion. Camryn and Alex, however, aren't as happy for him. "Mom, who's that lady Dad's with?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, he looks really happy to see her." Camryn says. I smile. "That's Ana, an old friend of his. Looks like they're going to take a walk and get reacquainted before dinner." "It's getting dark early tonight; she'll be freezing in that gown!" Alex exclaims.

"Shh, just watch. Follow me." "Where are we going?" "The balcony overlooking the gardens." ~Regular POV~ I shiver slightly as the moon begins to rise. "Are you cold?" "A little…" Suddenly, he's taking off his jacket and draping it over my shoulders.

I smile. "Thanks. But there's no sense in you being cold just for my sake." I widen it and pull him close. "There. You sound like you're fighting something, too." He nods. "Hope playing nurse doesn't ruin your plans…"

My smile widens and I peck his cheek. "Not at all. I don't care how I spend my time here, as long as we're together…" ~Miranda's POV~ Our jaws drop. "How'd she do that?" "Your guess is as good as mine, Camryn. I've been trying to get him to admit that for two days."

"Guess they're just really close." Alex murmurs. "Guess so. Good thing we're having soup tonight." ~Regular POV~ "C'mon, let's get you inside, Aron." ~Inside~ "Dad! Who's this?" "This is A-a-ana.

Sh-she's an old f-friend of m-m-mine." "You're shaking! Here, you can borrow this."

I conjure up the quilt I brought and drape it over him. His shaking only slows, so I pull him close. "Better?" He nods. "Let's go eat. But first, this is for you." I gasp. "A moonshine rose. Oh Aron, it's gorgeous! Thank you."

"You're welcome." ~After dinner~ "So, Ana. How long have you known our father?" Alex asks. "A very long time, even before he met your mother." "Hello!" "Karsh, Ileana, Demitri!" I get up. Karsh hugs me first and murmurs: "A true angel of Coventry finally visits and she owes me a dance."

"You're right. Meet me somewhere private in half an hour. I can tell you what's been going on all this time." "Sounds great." "Well, it's getting late. I think I'll head up to bed." Aron says as Ileana and I hug and begin chattering away.

But I turn, peck his cheek and softly say: "Feel better." "Thanks, I'll try." "Goodnight, Dad." "Goodnight, girls." "So, it's good to see you." I smile. "Good to see you too, Demitri." "Hey, before your alone time with Karsh, can we start those waltz lessons you promised me?"

I laugh softly. "Of course. C'mon." He exhales shakily and whispers: "I'm nervous." I smile comfortingly. "That's OK. Just take deep breaths." As Demitri and I have our lesson, Alex asks two questions I'd really hoped wouldn't be asked: "OK, I have a few questions. First of all, why does everyone call you a 'true angel of Coventry'?"

Ileana looks toward Karsh and nods. "Yeah, and how come you grin so big when you say it, Karsh?" We sigh. "I was hoping this could've waited cause I didn't wanna be a show-off or seem like I was bragging, but everyone calls me a 'true angel of Coventry' because of my voice."

"And the reason I grin so big is because before I met Ileana, Ana and I were out of our minds in love…" "WHAT?" "Oh, yeah. He wasn't serious at all years ago; the thing he loved most was for me to hold him late at night and serenade him to sleep."

"My favorite song was 'Think of Me'." "Sing it for us. If your voice is as incredible as everyone says, you should have no problem proving it." Ileana and Alex chorus coolly. I smirk and say: "Gladly." "Wait!"

"Yes, Karsh?" "Could we…sing together?" As he says this, Ileana, Camryn and Alex begin stifling laughter. "You…sing?" Ileana asks. "Used to. So glad that's amusing to you." "Ready?" "Mm-hmm! Are we treating it like the scene?"

"Yes. Only if you think you can handle it, though." "Of course." "Handle what?" Camryn and Alex ask. We smirk. "You'll see…" we chorus. "Demitri, could you play it for us?" I ask, pointing to the piano. He nods, grinning.

"Sure!" ("All I Ask of You" from POTO. Picture the movie scene, hugs and everything.) As Karsh sings, the girls' jaws drop. When **I** sing, they squeal speechlessly.

Karsh:

No more talk of darkness.

Forget these wide-eyed fears.

I'm here, nothing can harm you.

My words will warm and calm you.

Let me be your freedom.

Let daylight dry your tears.

I'm here with you, beside you

To guard you and to guide you.

Ana:

Say you love me every waking moment.

Turn my head with talk of summertime.

Say you need me with you now and always.

Promise me that all you say is true.

That's all I ask of you.

Karsh:

Let me be your shelter.

Let me be your light.

You're safe, no will find you.

Your fears are far behind you.

Ana:

All I want is freedom, a world with no more night.

And you, always beside me

To hold me and to hide me.

Karsh:

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.

Let me lead you from your solitude.

Say you need me with you here beside you.

Anywhere you go, let me go too.

Ana, that's all I ask of you.

Ana:

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.

Say the word and I will follow you.

Both:

Share each day with me.

Each night, each morning.

Ana:

Say you love me.

Karsh:

You know I do.

Both:

Love me, that's all I ask of you.

Anywhere you go, let me go too.

Love me, that's all I ask of you.

"Wow, that was…unbelievably incredible." Camryn whispers. Ileana and Alex nod mutely, jaws on the floor. "Thanks." "Yeah. So, ready for that dance?" Karsh asks. "Mm-hmm! Let's…" We say the next part together.

"…Go up to the tower! Exactly!" We share a laugh and link arms. As we make our way up the stairs, I hear Ileana and Camryn chorus: "Did he just…laugh?" "I think he did…" Alex murmurs, just as surprised.

~In the Tower~ "Haven't been up here since our last battle with Thantos and the darkness…" he says softly. I pull him close and wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his around my waist. We begin swaying gently as I whisper: "This is where you kissed me for the first time. Remember?"

~Ileana's POV~ "I don't like her." I mutter, keeping my gaze on the stairs. "What's not to like? And that voice…" Cam says. I shoot her a look. "Sorry, not helping." "I mean, listen to them! He's probably whirling her in his arms right now without a care in the world!"

"Ileana, you're overreacting! **You're** the one he loves! They're ex-lovers, emphasis on the 'ex.'" Alex says reassuringly. ~Regular POV~ Karsh and I are laughing so much, our sides hurt. "She did th-that?" I gasp before bursting into another fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Uh-huh! Bl-blame her scattershot spell casts!" We double over for the sixth time. "Ah, I've missed Coventry…" "Coventry's missed you…*yawn*…" I smile. "It's getting late. You should get some sleep."

"*yawn* What about you?" "I'm gonna go do some late-night reading." "Reading? What?" "Erik's opera: Don Juan Triumphant." "I'll walk you to your room." "OK." "Oh! First…" He pulls a yellow rose out of his pocket, puts it in my hair and says: "Getting to know you again was everything I hoped it would be, Ana. Thank you for an absolutely wonderful evening and…congratulations." he says softly, pointing to my stomach.

I smile. "Thank you." ~As we walk downstairs~ "How far along are you?" he asks. "One month as of tomorrow." I say softly. "Erik must be counting the months…" he murmurs with a chuckle. I laugh softly.

"No kidding…" ~Ileana's POV~ "What are they talking about?" I ask Alex softly. "Her fiancé, Erik…ugh." "Alex, Ileana…enough. Ana's lucky to have someone who loves her as much as Erik does." Karsh says firmly, shooting us scolding glares for eavesdropping.

"How would you know?" I ask icily. Alex nods in agreement. "Yeah, and where is she, anyway?" ~Karsh's POV~ "She's in her room, in bed sitting with her pajamas on reading Don Juan Triumphant." "Don Juan Triumphant? What's that?" Cam asks.

"It's Erik's opera. She brought it with her so she'd have something from home to read." I explain with a smile. "Home? Where's she live?" Cam asks. "Paris." I whisper, eyes sparkling. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm!"

~Ileana's POV, midnight~ "KARSH!" Ana screams, startling both of us awake. _That's it! I've __**had **__it! _"Karsh, no. If you go, we're through!" He scoffs and says: "Well then, I guess this is it. Coming, Ana!"

_I can't believe I just said that. What was I thinking? _~Regular POV~ I'm sitting up in bed with my knees tucked up to my chest, fighting back tears as I replay the dream-like vision in my head. Karsh comes in, sees me shaking, sits beside me on the bed and pulls me close.

"What's wrong, hon? Bad dream?" I shake my head against his chest, biting my lip to hold back the tears. "It was a vision." "OK. What did you see?" "…Thantos. He escaped and is in the shadowlands. He knows about Erik and the fact that I'm here. He's gone after him and our son Chip. I'm going to lose them if I don't go home and do something!"

"OK, alright. You can't go alone; Cam, Alex, Miranda, Aron and I will go with you." "Thanks; and Karsh?" "Hmm?" "If we don't make it out of this…I love you guys like family." I whisper, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

He hugs me back half as tight until I whisper: "You won't hurt the baby; I put protection spells on my womb." Then he returns it full-strength and whispers back: "We love you too, and we **will** make it out of this. I promise. If we didn't and I lost you…I'd never forgive myself."

I can hear the tears in his voice as he says the last part. "Oh, Karsh…" _Erik and Ileana would completely get the wrong idea if they saw this, but…_ "Karsh? Would you ever kiss me the way you would a sister?"

He smiles. "Sure. You mean like this?" He gives me a gentle, quick, brother-like peck on the lips. "Yeah…like that." "C'mon. We'd better go wake them." "Mission accomplished…" I blush, putting my gown back on.

"Sorry…" "That's alright. We just can't believe he's back." Aron says softly. ~Back in Paris, underground of Opera House~ "Ah. Ana, Miranda, my weakling brother and his daughters. What a pleasure." Thantos says, smirking evilly.

"What is it that you want?" Miranda, the girls and I ask. "What I want…is to see Karsh and my brother writhing in pain and begging for mercy." I laugh outright. "That is **never** going to happen." ~A few hours after battle, at the Burrow~

"Cold sprung up on you too, huh?" I ask Karsh. "Yeah. I can't go home like this…" "Ileana smothers?" "Uh-huh. H'nxxt!" "Bless. I'll ask Molly if you can stay with us and I'll contact Ileana in the morning, alright?"

"Mm-hmm. Thanks…" I peck his cheek. "You're welcome." "ANA/MOMMA!" "ERIK, CHIP! Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!" "Carlisle's OK, too." Erik says before pulling me close and holding me firmly against him as though I'll disappear if he lets go.

"Derek pulled a 'miraculous recovery' not long after you left." Molly says. I smirk. "Mm, imagine that…" I can feel Erik shaking as he holds me. "I thought I'd lost you…and Amergine. I was so worried." "Shh, love. We're here and we're fine; relax."

"Oh, Mum. You're okay!" "Boys. Of course I am." I hug them both tightly. As Harry walks off, Draco softly asks: "You, Christine, Meg, Trent and Jason are coming with Harry and me to Spinner's End tomorrow, right? I got Sev's permission to turn that one room above his potions lab into your rehearsal room until next Saturday."

"Yes we are, and you are brilliant! Thank you!" I exclaim, kissing his forehead. He grins. "You're welcome." "Ana, two days until we finally join in wedded bliss and share our first kiss as husband and wife."

I smile. "I know, Erik. Doesn't it all just seem too good to be true?" "It truly does, my angel. It really, truly does." "Will you sing to me? Please?" It's his turn to smile now. "Of course, my darling. Anything you wish. But I will warn you; I think I'm losing my voice. So the singing may not be its best."

I lean over in my spot on the couch and kiss his cheek. "That's alright, love." I slide over so that I'm right next to him; he takes my hand and sings till his voice is gone. ~Carlisle's POV~ "H'nxxt!" "Bless, Dad."

"Ugh. Thaks, Alice." She smiles. "Sounds like Mom and Erik are having a happy reunion." "He's sigig to her, isn't he?" She nods, her smile widening; I scowl. "Yuck. The last thig I deed whed I'b sick is to hear dose two fawnig ober each oder."

"Leave her alone, Dad. She's happy." Edward says softly, defensively. ~Regular POV~ Erik looks at me with the most adorably heart-melting "I'm sorry" expression. I smile understandingly. "It's fine; I'm not upset. Just promise you'll rest your voice until the wedding."

He nods vigorously and signs: **Of course!** I smile and sign back: **Good. You make me so happy, Erik. I love you.** He chuckles under his breath. **I love you too Ana, and I only live…no, exist to make you happy.**

In response to that, I put myself in his lap, wind my arms around his neck and press my lips firmly and passionately against his. As we begin to get lost in the kiss and our tongues entwine, I break it slowly and sign: **Back to Nadir's?**

He nods, smirking. **Oh, absolutely. We haven't made love since you conceived and our passion is ready to explode.** I scoff as if to say: "You think I don't know that? Now c'mon!" ~Back at Nadir's~ We walk in as nonchalantly as possible.

"Good, he's not here. Upstairs…" As we come onto the upstairs landing, he pushes me gently into the wall and begins hungrily kissing my neck. I moan softly, causing him to emit an absolutely primal growl against it.

_That was a quick recovery._ I think to myself before whispering: "I promise I'll never make you wait this long again. It's been torture for me too…" Hearing this, he raises an eyebrow in curiosity. "Really? How bad?"

I pull away, looking at him with shining eyes and whisper: "So bad that there were days that I couldn't even **look **at you without going wet. I wanted us to make love so badly, but Antoinette was afraid it would hurt Amergine."

He nods with a smile, shaking his head. "That's Antoinette for you, always the worrier." I laugh softly. "Isn't that the truth?" "Did you tell her about the protection spells?" he asks between kisses as he picks me up and carries me into the bedroom.

We strip each other slowly and fall onto the bed, entangled in a passionate and steamy embrace and kiss. Between ecstatic panting as he kisses from the nape of my neck to the middle of my stomach, I gasp out: "I tried, but she said it didn't matter and if she found out otherwise, she'd strangle you with your own lasso."

We shudder at the thought before passion makes everything a blur. ~Next Morning~ "Mm…good morning." Erik murmurs, wrapping his arms around me from behind and kissing the back of my neck. I turn in his embrace and cuddle into his chest, tracing light circles on it with my finger and murmuring: "Still as ripped and sculpted as the night I came home 15 years ago."

He pulls the blankets a bit higher, still allowing me to trace but blushing and mumbles: "Ana, stop it. You're embarrassing me…" In retaliation, he kisses my nose; I giggle. "Stop! You know I'm ticklish there!"

He laughs. "You're ticklish everywhere." "True." We get dressed and walk downstairs hand-in-hand, resting our heads on each other's shoulders. "Good morning, you two." We smile. "Good morning, Nadir."

"Carlisle's over his cold. He called early this morning worried and furious. Oh, and Ana. There's a man by the name of Willy here to see you." "Thank you, Nadir." Erik sees the nervous expression in my eyes, so he squeezes my hand, smiles and whispers: "Don't worry. I'll go with you."

I smile back and murmur: "Thank you." ~In the Living Room~ "Ana." "Hello, Willy. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" "I overheard Charlie asking his parents to take Liam's place in Hannibal while the boy's leg heals. He's going to be learning ballet…with **girls**!"

I frown. "And what, may I ask, is wrong with that?" A voice chimes in with: "Absolutely nothing. Right, Henry?" "Right, Helen." I grin and leap up to hug Henry, Helen and Charlie. "It's so good to see you all!"

Charlie pulls me off to the side and softly says: "Carla sprained her ankle and requested you take her place tomorrow since Christine's playing Elissa in your place. I have to spend all day today having Antoinette teach me the ballet for the entire opera."

I hiss between my teeth. "Ooh…you're gonna be sore. But you won't be suffering alone." "What?" I smile mysteriously. "You'll see." Then I walk back to Erik and his parents and whisper something he can't hear.

"I've got to go change, then we'll leave. Sound good, Charlie?" He nods vigorously. "Mm-hmm! Thanks for this, Ana." "It's no trouble at all. Really." After I've changed, Willy cringes and says: "Skin exposure…" "Stuff it, Willy. She looks incredible…" Charlie, Henry and Erik chorus.

I smile. "Thanks you guys. Let's go." ~On the way to the Opera House~ "Is Antoinette a tough teacher?" "Definitely." We walk in and find everyone already hard at work. "I called Carlisle. He and I are going to watch from the rafters. If **anything** happens, you're out."

"OK, OK!" I give him a quick kiss. "Love you. Don't worry." "I'll try not to." I see Madame Giry shoot me a stern look and say: "Right. If you're quite finished…" I drop my gaze and blush as Charlie and I step onstage.

"Sorry, Madame." I give her my "I need to talk to you…now" look. She nods and we go backstage. "What is it?" "Someone might try to intrude." "Willy?" "Mm-hmm. Keep your eyes open." ~During the lesson~

Madame Giry bangs her cane for the 50th time and shouts: "Sara, keep your leg up!" I sigh deeply. _This is going to be a __**long**__ day…_ I look toward her and mouth: "Patience. Watch." I walk over to the petite brunette and put my arm around her.

"Sara." "*sniffles* I can't do it." "Having trouble balancing?" "Mm-hmm. Hearing the Madame's cane bang isn't helping." I laugh softly. "I know. Can I-" "Ana! He's here." "Hello, Willy. Sara, try throwing your hips against your spin, but adding the force to your weight at the same time. That'll help you balance. Watch."

I demonstrate a perfect spin with the technique I just explained. "Wow. I'll try it." She does, and this time, she stays balanced. "Thanks, Ana!" We hug. "You're welcome." I walk back to my spot next to Charlie, look toward Madame Giry and mouth: "See? Patience."

~A bit later, Christine's POV~ I clear my throat for the 6th time in 10 minutes. Overall, it seems like the millionth time all day. _My throat's been scratchy all day. I'd better have Ana check me over._

It's as if she read my mind because she comes over, puts a hand on my shoulder and softly asks: "You OK, Christine?" I shake my head. "No, I think I've come down with something. My throat's scratchy and I feel a headache starting."

~Regular POV~ "Oh, no!" Jean exclaims. "Relax, Jean. I have a plan." "Well, I'd love to hear it." "My cousin Katrina is coming tonight. She knows the routine; she can take Carla's place tomorrow and I can take Christine's. Then, I'll spend a few days playing nurse for her and Raoul."

"Raoul's caught this, too?" "Mm-hmm. It's going around. You, Raoul, Meg and Erik are yet to have it." ~Erik's POV~ _Raoul and I sick…at the same time? Oh, joy._ ~Regular POV~ "This is going to be interesting…"

~Next Day, early morning at Nadir's~ "Erik? You're quiet this morning. Are you alright?" "My throat's sore; it hurts to talk." I smile sympathetically. As I go downstairs half-dressed, I hear Raoul croak from the couch: "Oh, don't tell me **he's** sick too!"

"Raoul…be nice." Meg and Christine chorus sternly, followed by perfectly in-sync sneezes. "Bless, you two. Yes, he is. Poor thing; he's going to be needy." He scoffs; the three of us shoot him glares. "How's it starting for him?" asks Meg.

"Sore throat; it hurts to talk." "Aw! Well, for him, this is awful! Your wedding is supposed to be tomorrow." "Actually, I know the priest and my friend Nikki helps run the reception hall. So, rescheduling the wedding shouldn't be a problem."

"Thank God!" "Yeah." Nadir sees me wearing only my thin little nightgown that leaves absolutely **nothing** to the imagination and gasps. "Ana! Please, cover yourself!" I smile sheepishly, a blush coming to my cheeks.

"Sorry, Nadir. I'll go grab the spare blanket." As I turn to go back upstairs to get it, I hear Raoul mutter under his breath: "Yeah. Erik might see you as his little sex toy, but we don't." I turn back, furious.

"Excuse me?? How dare you! He does **not** see me that way!!" "I don't see you what way? Oh, and this is for you." Erik rasps, putting a blanket around me. I smile. "Thank you, my love. Well, Raoul seems to think that I dress the way I do because you see me as a sex toy."

"What? Of course not! You know that I genuinely adore you! I would do absolutely anything for you and all I ever want is for you to be happy…" "I know. Christine, scoot over." After I get Erik settled, I lean close to Raoul and murmur in a dangerous tone: "Next time, **think** before you open your mouth!"

"I'm gonna make tea. Erik, Christine, Meg, do you want some?" They all nod. "Yes, please." "Erik, Christine, I'll put honey in yours to help your sore throats. Meg, how's your throat?" "It's OK for now. Can I let you know if it starts to hurt?"

I smile. "Of course." I kiss Erik's forehead. "I'll be right back, alright?" He manages a smile and nod. "Alright." "What about me?" I scoff. "You're on your own, Raoul." I go into the kitchen, make the tea and come back out.

"Here we go. Two cups with honey, one regular and one with cinnamon and a little sugar for me. I also brought the pot and fixings in case anyone wants a second cup." "Thanks, Ana." "You truly are an angel, Ana."

"Thank you, Erik. I come from a family of caregivers, so it's second nature to me." "Tell us about your family, Ana." Christine says softly. "Oh yes Ana, please!" Erik and Meg chorus in an excited whisper.

I laugh. "Alright! It's not exciting, but if you really want to know…" "Start with the locket." Erik says softly. I smile tenderly. "You love hearing me talk about my pa-pa, don't you darling?" "Of course! He guided us to one another, after all."

"I remember the last thing he said to me as I held his hand on his deathbed: 'Always be an angel, Ana and the Angel of Music will come to you.'" "You actually believed that load of garbage?" a voice sneers.

"Boss, you promised you'd be nice." Panic chides. "It's alright, boys. Hades." "Ana." My phone rings. "Hello? Hi, Daddy! Mom wants me to come to Olympus…now? Ugh, fine!" I snap my phone shut angrily.

My mood only worsens when I see that Erik's asleep against my shoulder. I wake him gently and let him know what's going on. ~As I get ready to leave~ "Why?" Christine and Erik whine, pouting. "I don't know. But the longest I'll be gone is an hour and a half."

"Mm! That'll be torture…" they mutter, their pouts deepening. I laugh softly and kiss their foreheads. "You'll be fine." "I'll keep an eye on them." "Nellie! Oh, it's so good to see you." We hug. "Go on. Mom and Dad aren't exactly feeling patient right now."

"Are they ever? Bye." ~On Olympus~ "Ana, baby girl!" "Daddy!" We hug. "We're having a council meeting and needed you here, that's all." "Oh, alright." "Hello, Ana." Zeus and Hera chorus, smiling.

"Hello." "Oh Ana, my baby!" Mom exclaims, rushing over and smother-hugging me. "Mom, enough!" I shout exasperatedly, wrenching her off and shoving her away. "You didn't tell her, did you?" she asks my dad, grinning.

"Tell me what?" "Well sweetie, your mother would like you to…stay with Hades for a few…weeks." I smirk. _I could use this to my advantage._ "Fine. **If**…Erik, Meg, Christine, Raoul and Chip can come with me, I can bring all my music equipment and everyone who either wants or needs to visit me can."

My dad smiles. "Done." I hug him. "Thanks, Daddy." "Anytime, honey." ~Back at Nadir's~ "Ugh!" "I know, I'm asking a lot. But please?" "…OK." "Yay!" ~In the Underworld~ "Homey…in a strange way." "Yeah."

"Ana. I think we've got fevers starting. Ah…AA…AACHOO!" "Bless, Raoul. Let me check." _Over 100 degrees on all four of them._ I muse worriedly. "You're right. Go rest; I'll finish the unpacking."

"Thanks." "Mm-hmm." "Can I help, Momma?" Chip asks. I smile. "Of course, sweetheart. C'mon." As we unpack, I hum "So This is Love", surprised when I hear another voice join me. I turn and come face to face with…

"Carlisle! How was work?" He walks up behind me, wraps his arms around me and puts his head on my shoulder. "Exhausting. I couldn't wait to be with my wonderful family and gorgeous girlfriend." He cranes his neck to kiss me.

"Oh, blech! Another one…" Hades mutters, rolling his eyes. "Ahem! Privacy, please?" "Whatever." "So, why that song?" Carlisle asks; picking Chip up and helping me finish. "Oh…you'll think it's silly." I murmur, beginning to blush.

"No, I won't." "OK. Well, before every performance…we'd sing it." "That's sweet. What's your song?" "Right Here Waiting." "Really? That's too sweet!" Rosalie and Alice gush. "Never heard it. Play it?" Edward asks.

I smile. "Sure. Emmett, toss me my guitar." "Here ya go." I play "Right Here Waiting" and a few minutes later, I hear someone playing "Bottle it Up". "Trent, Jason! You guys are here!" I exclaim, hugging them.

"Of course. Jay's more here for Christi, though." I smile. "Of course." "I brought the old college tapes." Trent says with a smirk. I grin. "Our first concert." "Yep! Wanna go watch?" "Um…yes! My room."

"Let's go!" ~In my room~ Trent pops the DVD in; we take our socks and shoes off and sit on the bed, our arms around each other and my head on his shoulder. ~Later~ "Will we ever see the village you always chatter about?" Raoul asks.

"Soon." "Why go back? You know what everyone thinks of you." Meg says matter-of-factly. "Yeah. But I don't let it get to me." "What exactly do they think?" Erik asks, raising an eyebrow. I explain: "I'm considered odd because I like to read."

"Oh, and because she hates Gaston." Christine chimes in. I nod. "He's a pig. Why those Bimbettes like him, I'll never know." "You're a bookworm like Belle was! Aren't you, Momma?" Chip asks. "Chip…" Erik says warningly.

I hold up a hand. "No. It's OK, darling. Yes, Chip; I am." "So, are you gonna sing the song like she did?" he asks. "Mm-hmm! I'm thinking-" "ANA!" "CARA! How are you?" "Good. Did you get the DVD?" "Yep! I watched it."

"Could we?" the girls, including Carlotta ask. I smile. "Sure. Go on into my room." "OK!" Suddenly, I hear Raoul softly ask: "Will you play our song? Please?" "**You **have a song?" Erik asks in an envious tone.

"Mm-hmm. It's called Mary's Song." I nod. "I'll play it." As I tune my strings, Erik sneezes forcefully. I "tsk" sympathetically. "Bless, my love. Here." I hand him my handkerchief. He sniffles. "Thaks, Ada. *cough*"

"You're welcome. My grandma gave me a recipe for some chest rub to help congestion. Would you like me to make some? That cough sounds pretty nasty." As he continues to cough, he manages a nod. "Yes, pl-please."

"Alright." I sit next to him. "Can you sit forward for me, sweetie?" I ask gently. He does and I rub his back in slow, soothing circles until the coughing stops. "Better?" He nods half-heartedly. "I feel like death warmed over…"

"I know, darling. I know." "Oh, quiet you!" Raoul gasps happily. "Mom!" "Oh joy…your Aunt Karen." Erik groans sarcastically. I roll my eyes. "I know. Just play nice while she's here." She glares at him and asks Raoul: "Is this him?"

He nods and grins at Erik as if to say: "You're gonna get it now!" "Ana. Where's Christine?" "I'm here, Karen. How are you feeling, Erik?" "Like death warmed over, Christine." "Aw! Were you going to make something for him, Ana?"

I nod. "Would you like to help?" She nods vigorously. "Absolutely!" "I'll go get the ingredients." "OK. The movie was amazing, by the way." I blush. "Thanks." Meg comes out then. "Yeah. We watched yours and Gerry's kiss over and over." she says with a giggle.

"That was…amazing. If you've never kissed someone famous, kiss him first!" "Ahem!" "Sorry, love. You know no one could ever kiss me like you." He smirks. "Hmm, prove it. Come and kiss me right now." "OK." I sit next to him, curl my legs under me and press my lips to his very gently.

As we kiss, he wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me into his lap. "Love, there's no way you can handle the weigh-Ohh…" Coherent speech turns to a pleasured moan as he searches for my tongue with his.

"I'll manage…" My aunt's jaw drops as she comes to a realization. "**He's** the one you wouldn't shut up about when you came to visit?" I smirk; Raoul groans. "**Please **don't tell me that Dad was smiling…"

A warm, deep voice joins the conversation. "As a matter of fact, I couldn't stop grinning out of absolute joy for my angel of a niece." "Uncle Max!" I run into his arms. He hugs me carefully. "Dad! Where's mine?" Raoul whines.

"Shush, Raoul. I'm spending a little time with your cousin. So, how's life?" "Bliss…" I sigh, leaning back into Erik's arms; he pulls my back to his chest and kisses the top of my head. He looks to my uncle with a peaceful smile and softly says: "I don't deserve this beautiful angel."

Then he kisses my hair and buries his face into it. I lightly slap his arm in reprimand. "Stop it! **I'm** the one who doesn't deserve **you**!" He begins to cough again and I get up out of his lap. "No! Stay…" I smile reassuringly.

"Relax, darling. Christine and I will be busy in the kitchen for a while, making that chest rub to help your cough. Then I'll come back and you can hold me as long as you like." He begins to shiver, managing a nod in agreement.

"Oh, Erik…here." Christine says softly, taking the quilt off of her shoulders and gently covering him. As she covers him, she leans over and kisses his cheek. I spell myself into a cheetah print tube top, black short-shorts and cowgirl boots.

I put a smock over it and walk into the kitchen. "Meg, toss me my mix CD." "Sure. 'Party in the USA'?" I nod. As the song plays and we work, Trent pulls me away from it and into a dance. I go all too willingly in Erik's eyes as his smile and sparkling eyes turn to a scowl and glare.

Trent puts his arms around me and playfully pulls me to the floor. As we fall, we start laughing just to laugh. We lay there, my head against his chest and his arms around me. "So, I've been meaning to ask you…" he starts shyly.

I look innocently up into his big brown eyes. "Yes?" "…Do you wanna come to L.A. with us for a month this summer? We're gonna try and get ourselves discovered, but Jay and I both said we wouldn't feel right trying without you. Christi and Meg have joined the band, so…"

"No." a cold voice snaps. I glare at Erik. "Forget him. YES! When?" "August." "My birthday month. Awesome!" "So, practice?" I grin. "As much as I'd love to, I can't. I have to get busy in the kitchen." I get up; he follows me.

I move to walk away and he gently grabs my hand. "At least grant me one more special favor before you get too busy…" he asks in a breathtakingly spell-binding whisper. "Sure, Trent. Anything…" "One more dance? A slow one. Please?"

He shoots me a pleading glance. I smile, giving him my other and changing the music to something slower. He looks at our outfits. "Wait! Let's change first…" I nod in agreement, spelling myself into a long black dress, matching black high heels and a ponytail with a few strands of hair purposely hanging loose.

He recognizes the outfits and smiles. "Senior prom…" Then he hears the song playing and his smile widens. Instantly remembering what had happened that night, I smile and nod as if to say: "It's OK. Go ahead and do it; I don't care if he sees."

Seeing me nod, he shyly reaches out and tucks the hair behind my ear. Then he spins me once before pulling me close as I put my head on his shoulder. "I miss simple moments like this…" I say softly, sighing contentedly as he kisses the top of my head.

He smiles. "Me too. Oh! I've been meaning to give you these. They're not as great as when I first bought them, but…here." All of a sudden, he pulls a big bouquet of roses out from behind his back in full bloom.

I notice that there's a handwritten note in them. He pulls it out and hands it to me. "Go on, read it." "OK…" I open the card and begin to read it out loud. As I do, tears come to my eyes.

Ana,

These are just my way of saying thank you for everything you've done for me, including running for prom queen. Even after all these years, I still can't believe you won!

Love your prom king,

Trent

"Oh, Trent…" "One more thing: I figured since we're reliving memories, you might want…this." He walks over to his bag and pulls out my old prom queen tiara. Then he puts it on my head and murmurs: "Do you remember what we did to congratulate each other?"

I smirk. "I don't. Why don't you remind me?" Christine and Meg gasp when they realize what's happening. "Oh! Ana and Trent are gonna…" But at the last second, he kisses my cheek. "Got ya!" "Ana! It's done."

"OK." "Want me to open my shirt?" I smile. "I'll get it, love." I change my outfit back, walk over and slowly unbutton his shirt. Then I grab the chest rub, put some on my fingers and slowly begin working it into his chest.

"Oh…I can breathe better already." "Momma, can I go read in your room?" Chip asks. "Sure! Just please don't touch my desk, OK?" "Mm-hmm! Love you." "Ana!" "Belle, Adam!" We hug. "How's life?" Adam asks casually.

I grin, kissing Erik's nose. "Ana…don't. I'b pluggig up." "Sorry." Right at that moment, he emits a powerful sneeze. "Oh…Ana." All I do is laugh. "It's alright. Just be glad it wasn't a…" "HET'CHOO, HACHIOO, HEPCHOO!"

"…Fit." Belle and I chorus sympathetically. She hands him the tissues and introduces herself. "Belle." "…Erik." "And I'm Adam." "Pleasure." Adam pulls me into a hug; Erik clears his throat loudly. "Erik…behave." I say warningly.

"Yes, dear." "Ana. Can you come and help us paint our nails and toes?" Meg asks. I smile, ready to say "yes", but he looks at me so pleadingly I say: "Erik needs me." "Ana? Gary, Jay and Joe are on the phone for us!" Christine squeals.

"Alright. Lemme put it on speaker so we can **all** hear. What's up, guys?" "Nothin'. You doin' good?" I giggle. "Yep! Julie!" "I know! I'm on the other one!" "Good!" The guys laugh. "She's our biggest fan, right?"

"Mm-hmm!" "Ana…" Erik whines. I roll my eyes and sigh deeply. "Let me put you guys on the monitor." "OK." A monitor comes down from the ceiling; I press a button and their faces come up on the screen.

"Hi." "Hi! Can we ask you a favor?" "Sure!" I say with a grin. "Could we…" Suddenly, it sounds like they're right behind me. I turn and there they are. "…Come to your wedding?" "Ah! Of course!" "You got a father-daughter dance song picked out yet?" Jay asks.

"As a matter of fact, I do." They smirk. "Oh, really? What song?" I smile. "Two, actually. One for me and my dad and one for me and my Uncle Max: 'I Loved Her First' and 'Butterfly Fly Away'." "Aw!" Christine and Meg chorus.

"I know! I'm definitely gonna start crying!" My phone rings. I flip it open with a grin. "Hi, Daddy! …What do you mean? …Oh…no, it's fine. I'm sure." Tears spring to my eyes and I bite my lip, trying beyond desperation not to burst into tears.

Erik notices. "What's wrong, Ana?" he asks in a soft tone filled with concern. "Something came up on Olympus and my mom and dad aren't gonna make the wedding…" "Oh, darling…" He gets up and holds his arms open.

I'm rooted to the spot, so he walks over and pulls me to his chest. I begin crying into it. He lets me cry, rubbing my back and murmuring comforting words every so often like: "Let it out…I'm here…it's alright."

I look up at him, tears streaking down my cheeks. Still sniffling, I whisper: "Kiss me and make the pain go away, Erik…" He gently cups my face and brings his lips to mine without a word, simply doing as I asked.

"Oh, how sweet…not!" "Vivian!" a voice hisses. "Vivian, Jillian!" I hug Jillian but Erik and I both glare at Vivian. "Hi, Erik…" she coos flirtatiously, giving him a finger-wiggle wave. He scoffs, blatantly ignoring her as he picks me up bridal-style and whispers: "I have a surprise for you, but it's back at the Opera house. Change and we'll take our carriage. Alright?"

I nod. "Come help me? I need you close to me…" "Of course, angel. Anything you need." He puts me down, takes my hand and kisses it. ~Vivian's POV~ I turn an enraged glare on the disgustingly happy couple as they walk away, their backs to me.

"Ugh, they're disgusting." Jillian gasps. "How can you say that? They're perfect together." "Oh, yes! Listen and you'll hear them sing." Christine and Meg chorus, smiling. I hear them harmonizing with "Music of the Night" and have to fight to keep my jaw from hitting the floor.

However, it does when I see Raoul's eyes close and a dreamy smile form on his lips along with Jillian and Daddy. The straw that breaks the camel's back is when Raoul and Daddy whisper: "Angels…" I squeal indignantly and stamp my foot like a spoiled child.

"Vivian Lilly, don't. It's not ladylike." Daddy murmurs hazily, still under my dear cousin's spell. Suddenly I hear her voice pulling Raoul, Daddy and Jillian back to reality. "Guys? Erik and I are leaving for a while. Be back soon."

"Ana! Goodbye hug?" Raoul asks. She smiles. "Of course, my little prince." They hug, kiss each other's noses and rub them together. Then he shyly asks: "Could I come with you?" She asks him: "Are you sure you're up to it?"

He nods. "Yes." She nods in consent; he grins. "I'll go get my coat!" "A scarf too, little prince. It's cold." "OK." ~Outside~ "Ana!" "Vorian, Teela, Jareth, Sarah!" I hug them. "Where are you off to?" Sarah asks.

"Oh, just home for a bit. Erik has a surprise for me." "Oh…" Sarah says knowingly. "You wanna come? You **did** help." Erik says. "Sure! Thanks." "Mm-hmm." Erik takes my hand, shivering. "Oh, here! Take my scarf, love. I'm wearing two."

"Th-thanks, Ana." We all climb into the carriage and I pull Erik close to warm him up. "'S c-cold." I smile fondly, rubbing his hands and showering his face with kisses, finally ending with his lips. He pulls me against him and we kiss over and over again.

"I…love…you." I say breathlessly between kisses as he tangles his hands in my hair. We remain wrapped up in each other until we pull up in front of the Opera house." "W-we'll t-t-take the m-m-mirror." Erik says, teeth chattering heavily.

"That's it. My room." Antoinette says in a stern, motherly tone. "Ann! No!" Erik whines. "It's OK, Ma-ma. We'll go straight home, we promise." I say, hugging her and kissing her cheek. "Alright. Ana, come onstage for a moment. Jean would like to speak to you…and Vivian."

"Alright." ~Onstage~ "ANA!" "Jean, Andre!" "Ugh, a love-fest…" Vivian groans. "Vivian, behave!" Raoul and a familiar voice chorus. "Philippe?" I breathe out of joy and shock. The figure next to Raoul nods and walks down to hug me.

I run into his arms, laughing and crying tears of joy at the same time as we hug. "Eight years and I believed my mother…I'm sorry." he whispers into my hair. I hug him tighter as I feel tears dampening my hair.

"Hush, Philippe; it's alright. I don't blame you."

"Y-you don't?" I smile tenderly. "Of course not. I blame Aunt Karen. We'll talk later, OK?" "Yeah. But here, I want you to have this." He pulls a beautiful bracelet out of his pocket and whispers: "Read the inscription."

To my darling cousin Ana,

I cannot apologize enough for everything I've put you through. I believed Aunt Karen when I should've believed you. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me, even though I don't deserve it.

Love,

Philippe

"Oh, Philippe…of course you do." I whisper, throwing my arms around his neck and pecking his tear-stained cheek. "I love you, Ana." "I love you too." "Ana? Ready for your surprise?" Erik asks, sounding a bit hoarse.

I smile, pretending to ignore it. "Of course, my love. Let's go." I slip my hand into his, deftly pulling his glove off and entwining my fingers with his, silently taking note of how warm it is as well as how flushed he is.

As we walk through the mirror passage, he begins to cough harshly. "You OK?" I ask, feigning a casual tone. He manages a nod and I think to myself:_ Stubborn as an ox._ "Alright." ~Home~ "Close your eyes."

I nod. A few seconds later, he leads me into the spare room. "OK, open them…" When I do, I gasp happily, my eyes sparkling with tears of joy. "Surprise…" he whispers, kissing the side of my head and quietly sniffing back a sneeze.

"A new recording studio…it's perfect. Thank you so much." "You're more than welcome." "Erik, Ana?" "Nadir!" "Hello, Nadir…" "Ana, there's someone here to see you." "Hello, love!" "Remus, Sirius! It's so good to see you! How's Draco?"

"His shoulder is almost healed." "Good. Thank God for charmed slings." "Ana? I don't feel well…" Erik groans. _Finally! It took him long enough…_ "Go bundle up in bed, love." I say tenderly, kissing his forehead.

"If you're going to be out here with your friends, I want to stay on the couch and be close to you." I smile and murmur: "I can deny you nothing, my darling." I peck his lips and give him a gentle push onto the couch.

As I help him change into more comfortable clothes, I softly sing "Listen To Your Heart" in his ear. "Mm, music. 'S so nice…" As his eyes close and his breathing evens, I pull him into my arms. "He's shaking! Would you pass me that blanket, Nadir? Please?"

He smiles. "Of course. Here you go." "Thank you." ~Later~ Vivian comes down with Jillian, Philippe and my aunt and uncle. She scoffs at the sight of Erik in my arms. "Honestly, what does he see in you when he could have someone like **me**?"

I smirk toward Raoul and Philippe, who both smirk back. "Tell her." they chorus. "Sit, and I'll tell you. He sees the soul of an angel, someone who will always shower him with affection and will never leave him. Most importantly, I love him for who he is, his flaws included."

"Now, the flip side." Philippe and Raoul chorus. "He will **never **love you because you are vain, selfish and a bottomless pit of 'me, me, me'!" Her jaw drops as well as my aunt's. "How dare you! We promise you, you'll regret that!" they hiss.

"Ooh, I'm so scared…" I drawl sarcastically. Raoul, Philippe, Jillian and my uncle stifle laughter. "Boys, Jillian!" my aunt snaps, completely appalled as Vivian's eyes well up with crocodile tears. This time, however, my uncle isn't fooled.

"Karen, take Vivian home. She can't stay if she insists on acting this way." "Daddy!" "Not another word. Go!" I smile. "Thanks, Uncle Max. Bye, you two." ~A few minutes later~ Antoinette comes down, frantic.

"Christine and Meg have gotten worse!" I immediately take charge. "Ma-ma, calm down. I'll bring them here." I snap and catch Christine as Raoul catches Meg. "Put them on the loveseats." "We're sorry. We should've told someone…" they groan.

I smile reassuringly. "Hush, girls. We can't worry about that now. Just rest." I sit on the first loveseat holding Christine since she keeps whimpering: "Don't leave me, Ana." I shush her soothingly and whisper: "I'm right here, sweetheart. I won't leave you; don't worry."

My uncle and Nadir are having a conversation, which instantly stops as I softly begin to sing "Butterfly Fly Away" to calm Christine down. Her whimpering slowly stops and she rests peacefully in my arms.

"I'll go pull my dress out since it looks like I'm taking Chip out alone tonight." "I'll go with you." Raoul offers. "Really? Raoul, you're a saint!" I exclaim, a grin forming on my face as I rush into his arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" As I say this, I peck his lips over and over. He gives me a family kiss before pulling me into a hug. "You're most welcome. Now can I just hug you for a minute?" I giggle softly, hugging him back.

"Of course." "Momma. When are we leaving?" "As soon as we get our costumes on." "YAY!" "I'll go get my prince outfit, minus the sword." "And I'll go get my pink dress-" "No, the Elissa one. It helps the overall Cinderella effect."

"OK." As I walk off to go change, Erik hoarsely, angrily growls: "You will NOT take him with you!" "Yes, I will and there is nothing you can do about it!" "Oh yes there is." Nadir and Antoinette step in. "We know what you're thinking, Erik. We won't allow it."

"Ha!" He pouts. "Fine…go." I finish my departure without even an eyelash batted in his direction. ~Erik's POV~ Raoul comes back a moment later, all decked out. "Raoul? Can you come help me with my corset?" Ana calls.

He smiles, his ocean-blue eyes sparkling with happiness at the prospect of holding **my** Ana's hand all evening. I notice he's holding his guitar behind his back. _What's he planning?_ I wonder suspiciously.

~Regular POV~ Standing in front of my mirror with a corset draped over me, I begin crying softly, thinking of Pa-pa. "I miss you so much…" I whisper brokenly. "Hey, you OK?" Raoul asks. I turn to face him and shake my head.

"After I'm dressed, I need to go to the chapel before we go." He nods. "OK, I'll take you." he murmurs, kissing the top of my head. ~Afterwards in the chapel~ I kneel, letting my skirts billow out around me as I light my pa-pa's candle.

"I had to come see you. I miss you so much and sometimes I wish you were still here to tell me what to do. I love you, Pa-pa." I gently snuff out the candle and stand up, feeling much better. "Thanks for this." I say softly.

He smiles, pulling off my glove, kissing my hand and slipping it back on. "Anytime." ~On the way to the village~ "Pretty costume, Momma! And you look awesome, Raoul!" We laugh. "Thanks, Chip." ~In the Village~

Choruses of "Trick or treat!" reach our ears and we smile. As we step out of the carriage, Lefou and Gaston instantly start our way. I slip my mask on and accept Raoul's proffered hand. "Ana! You look…amazing!" Lefou calls, dodging a disciplinary head-slap from Gaston.

I smile. "Thanks, Lefou. This is actually my costume from Act 3 of Hannibal. I just added a mask and some gloves and voila!" "Still, it looks great." I smile a thank-you and Raoul and I start taking Chip around.

When we're about halfway done, Raoul suddenly asks: "Remember what tomorrow is?" I grin. "Of course! It's my and Erik's 'I love you' anniversary!" "Are you excited?" "Extremely. Although, we're probably gonna just spend most of it cuddling, considering how sick he is." "Ah…"

TBC =) (Don't worry. Chap after next: THE WEDDING!!)


	23. Nabbed

Chapter 23 of I Won't Say…I'm In Love

~The next day, midmorning~ I'm lying in bed, listening to the comforting sound of Erik's heartbeat. Suddenly, a groan emits from deep within his chest, ending in a few harsh, miserable coughs.

"Mm…Ana, I feel awful." he moans, pushing himself closer to me. "Hush, my darling. I'm here. Happy anniversary." "Happy anniversary…" Tears spring to his eyes and he whispers: "I'm sorry for being sick. I must have ruined all your wonderful plans for us…"

I smile reassuringly. "Shh, love. You can't help that you got sick." "This must be such a chore for you…" "No, never! I enjoy taking care of you." "Really?" "Yes, of course! I love you." "I…l-lo…hehchoo!…love you too."

"Ana!" "Carlisle!" "Oh, I was so worried!" He pulls me into his arms, urgently kissing me over and over again. Then he turns his gaze on Erik, angrier than I've ever seen him. "How dare you bring her back here! I expressly told you-"

"Carlisle! Relax!" I go out and hug the kids. "MOM!" Edward, Alice and Rosalie shout, swarming me with hugs. I notice Bella eyeing the piece on the piano. "If I Never Knew You? What's that?" "A song Erik and I sang years ago. I finally got the chance to put it on paper."

I hear Erik whimpering in his sleep and go back into the bedroom, sitting in the chair next to the bed and very gently shaking him awake. "…Ana?" "I'm here, love." _Fever, definitely. _"I'm going to go get some medicine for your fever. Do you think you can eat something?"

He weakly shakes his head. "I thidk I could banage sobe tea, dough. If id's dot too buch trouble…" Smiling tenderly, I kiss his forehead and whisper: "Not at all. Be back in a minute." As I come out, Alice and Edward ask: "Can we help?"

I smile. "Sure. C'mon into the kitchen." As we work, I softly sing "I Go Back". "Hey, our song!" "Hello, lovebug. I've just gotta bring Erik his tea and then you, me, Jay, Tara and Nikki can go practice. OK?" "…O…OK. Aachoo! Ugh, sorry…"

"Allergies?" He shakes his head. "First head cold of the season." "Yay…" I drawl sarcastically. "I know. Ugh, my pounding head." "There's Motrin in the medicine cabinet. Toss 'em here when you're done."

"Here ya go." I catch them one-handed. "Neat trick." "Thank you, Mr. Cullen." "Please. Call me James." "…James. Oh, who is this?" Carlisle comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around me and murmuring: "Ana, this is my brother Daniel."

"Hi." He smiles. "You have the cutest Southern drawl." I giggle, bringing it out even more as I say: "Well, fiddle-dee-dee! I do believe…I am

a-blushin'." I walk into the bedroom with the Motrin and tea for Erik.

"Who's **that**?" he rasps, glaring at Daniel. "Oh. That's Daniel, Carlisle's brother." When he hears what Daniel's saying to Carlisle, I have to hold him back as his glare turns inexplicably murderous. ~Carlisle's POV~

Dan's grinning and bouncing up and down like a little kid. "Dude, she's **so hot**! Congrats! How'd you spring for a ring that big?" "Dan! I keep trying to tell you: the ring's…not…mine. It's Erik's." "Her Angel?" I nod, holding back hot tears of anger.

"He taught her to sing. God, it's so beautiful…your heart breaks." Said topic of discussion comes out with said ring-giver clinging to her for support before whispering something neither of us can hear.

He nods weakly in response, wrapping his arms around her neck as she lifts him into her arms, conjuring up a quilt to wrap around him as he buries his face in her neck and pitifully moans something against it.

She whispers: "Look at me." He does and she covers his birth-marked cheek with sweet, tender kisses. "Kiss me, Ana." he whispers. She happily complies, ghosting her gorgeous rose red lips against his disgustingly half-scarred ones.

_Ugh, disgusting._ Suddenly, I hear a torrent of angry messages from the kids, especially Edward and Alice. Regrettably, Rosalie has returned to her cold self. "Kids aren't too happy, hmm?" "Mm-mm." ~In the music room~

"Ana?" Erik mumbles sleepily. "Hmm?" I murmur, smiling tenderly down at him as I keep one arm around him and use my free hand to soothingly rub his back, causing the pull of sleep to slowly become stronger and stronger for him.

I lay us back, his head on my chest in the perfect position to listen to my heartbeat. "Why…*deep yawn*…did you bring us in here?" "I wanted to be able to play my pa-pa's Irish lullaby without being gawked at by Carlisle's parents and brother." I explain softly, pecking his forehead.

"Your grandfather was Irish? …*yawn*…" I nod. Fluently moving to an Irish accent, I say: "Aye. Jonathan O'Leary his name was. He hailed from the shores of Ere themselves, he did." Switching back to my normal slight French lilt, I finish.

"Then he met my grandmother and the rest is history." "What did he play it on?" "Violin." "Would you play it for me? You can use my violin." "Of course, my love. But could I get up?" He blushes and mumbles: "Oh…yes. Sorry."

"That's alright. Since I'm not underneath you anymore, I'll go get a pillow out of the spare closet." "A-and an e-extra qu-quilt from the b-b-bedroom, too. One of yours." "Sure. Be right back. If you can, sit up and drink some of your tea, alright?"

He sighs in mock exasperation, giving me a tender smile. "Yes, Ana…" "Ana?" "Papa!" "My beautiful angel…" "Watch it, Uncle Alex. That nickname's reserved for Erik." Philippe murmurs softly. I giggle, grabbing the pillow, quilt and Pa-pa's Irish lullaby and heading back into the music room.

I walk over to the couch, put the pillow under Erik's head and drape the quilt over him gently, smiling as I watch him inhale its scent and whisper my name. Then I walk over to his violin case coupled with his music stand.

I place the piece on the stand before kneeling down to unlock and open the case so as to pull out the blessed instrument and place it under my chin lovingly. "Ready?" I ask Erik softly. He nods sleepily.

I begin to play and softly sing the sweet, soothing lullaby of my infancy and early childhood. (This is "My Wild Irish Rose" by Chauncey Olcott.)

Ana:

**If you'll listen, I'll sing you a sweet little song,****  
****Of a flower that's now drooped and dead,****  
****Yet dearer to me, yes, than all of its mates,****  
****Tho' each holds aloft its proud head.****  
****'Twas given to me by a girl that I know,****  
****Since we've met, faith, I've known no repose,****  
****She is dearer by far than the world's brightest star,****  
****And I call her my wild Irish Rose.****  
****My wild Irish Rose,****  
****The sweetest flow'r that grows,****  
****You may search ev'rywhere,****  
****But none can compare****  
****With my wild Irish Rose.****  
****My wild Irish Rose,****  
****The dearest flow'r that grows,****  
****And some day for my sake,****  
****She may let me take****  
****The bloom from my wild Irish Rose.******

**They may sing of their roses which, by other names, ****  
****Would smell just as sweetly, they say,****  
****But I know that my Rose would never consent****  
****To have that sweet name taken away.****  
****Her glances are shy when e'er I pass by****  
****The bower, where my true love grows;****  
****And my one wish has been that some day I may win****  
****The heart of my wild Irish Rose.****  
****My wild Irish Rose,****  
****The sweetest flow'r that grows,****  
****You may search ev'rywhere,****  
****But none can compare****  
****With my wild Irish Rose.****  
****My wild Irish Rose,****  
****The dearest flow'r that grows,****  
****And some day for my sake,****  
****She may let me take****  
****The bloom from my wild Irish Rose.**

**As I strum and sing the final notes of the song, I look over and smile tenderly when I see that he's fallen sound asleep, a peaceful smile on his face. As I carefully kneel down to put the violin away, he murmurs in his sleep: "Stay with me?" **

**I'm about to answer when Carlisle bursts in, furious. "Ana, can I talk to you?" he asks in a hiss. "Sure. Erik, I promise I'll be back in a second." "Don't be too long; I need you." I kiss his forehead as a silent promise, Carlisle gripping my arm painfully. **

**As we come out, James growls: "You swore you'd never play that!" "Play what?" Antoinette asks. Taking my arm out of Carlisle's grip, healing the bruise and smiling, I say: "The song my pa-pa wrote for me: 'My Wild Irish Rose'." **

**Philippe smiles. "I always loved hearing him call you that…" "Especially with that accent of his." a voice murmurs. "NIKKI!" I exclaim, hugging her. "Hey girly! How's Erik?" "He's alright. I just finished playing and singing 'My Wild Irish Rose' for him. As soon as I did, he fell sound asleep." **

**"Oh, how sweet!" Christine, Meg, Jillian, Alice and Bella breathe. "Isn't it, though?" "Need any help with Monsieur le**** Fantome****?" she asks. I shake my head. "Thanks, but I think I can handle him." I smile and wink. **

**I head back into the music room and lay beside Erik. As if sensing my presence, he pulls me close and moans miserably into my neck. I turn to look at him and cluck my tongue sympathetically. He moans slightly louder in response and Carlisle and James shout: "Eh, shut him up in there!" **

**_CRACK! _****I smirk as a second one resounds. "Bite your tongues, both of you!" Antoinette hisses. Turning my attention back to my love, I shush him soothingly and whisper: "Hush, my darling. I know you feel awful, try to go back to sleep. You'll feel better if you do." **

**"Sing to me? Every lullaby you know, even after I fall asleep? Your angelic voice keeps my nightmares away." He sounds like an ill little boy asking his ****maman ****for a simple request. With a teary smile, I nod and whisper: "Of course, my sweet…*kiss*…perfect…*kiss*…angel." **

**I ease his head onto my shoulder and start singing softly as I stroke his hair. Just as he asked, I keep singing long after he's fallen asleep, pouring my heart and soul into every single lullaby that passes my lips. **

**~Later, about 2:30~ I try to slip out from under Erik without waking him, but it's impossible. "Ana?" Erik murmurs, his voice adorably thick with sleep. "Shh. Go back to sleep." "Where are you going?" "Jean and Ma-ma are taking me for my sonogram." **

**"That's today? It's only Saturday." "Shh, yes. But I don't want you to worry. Gerry promised to meet us there and stay by my side the whole time. He knows how emotional I can get." "Mm-hmm." "Are we allowed to join you?" Raoul, Philippe, Jillian, Christine and Meg ask. **

**I nod. "If you feel up to it." "OK." ~In the gynecologist's office~ As we walk into the waiting room, Gerry and Antoinette ask: "Is that…a ****piano****?" "Mm-hmm! My gynecologist is Jake's dad." Opening the hinged bench seat, I pull out a piece titled "Home-wrecker" and spell my guitar over before walking to the couch and sitting down next to Gerry. **

**"I like your hair in curls. It looks nice." I smile and thank him, pecking his cheek as he gently laces our fingers. "Ana?" "Hi, Tim!" I chirp cheerily. "Where's Erik?" he asks, a note of concern in his voice. **

**"Home sick, I'm afraid. I left him with Nikki, though." He smiles and says: "Ah, so he's in capable hands." Then he winks devilishly and we share a laugh as we walk into the exam room. "Alright Ana, change into a gown for me and I'll be right back." "Sure, Dr. Edwards." **

**~After I've changed~ Tim comes back and helps me up onto the exam table. "Ready for the gel? It's a little cold." I smile and nod. "There's your daughter, Ana." I whisper: "I know," smiling tearfully. **

**When we're finished, he asks: "Want pictures?" I nod. "Of course." I change. He comes back with the pictures and says: "You were my last patient. Forgive me, but…would you like to go for coffee? I know this quaint little café not too far from here. I'd love to hear about how things are going for you now." **

**I smile softly and take his outstretched hand. "I'd love to. Just let me call Erik and let him know." "Alright." I call and he grudgingly grants me permission after being prodded by the girls and Antoinette. **

**"Have fun. We'll be at home." "We will." ~At the café~ We walk inside. He orders me a hot chocolate and a black coffee for himself as I get us a table. We sit and talk for God knows how long, slowly nursing our drinks as we do. **

**~About 5:30~ "Hey. Didn't you promise Erik you'd be home half an hour ago?" I gasp. "Oh, you're right! He must be worried out of his mind." "No worries. I'll pay and walk you home." "Thanks, Tim." "Sure, Ana." **

**~In my dressing room~ "We're taking the mirror?" "Mm-hmm." As I cross the threshold into my candlelit home, I hear a raspy chorus of: "Ana!" "Erik, Will!" "Dinner here Monday?" Tim asks. I nod. **

**I kiss Erik tenderly before going to hug Will. "I caught a cold, too." "I hear it, love." Anna Maria smirks. "He just wanted his cousin to coddle him, the baby." I shoot her a look that could kill before taking him in my arms gently. **

**"Now, tell Ana what's wrong." "Sore throat, stuffy nose, everything hurts and I think I have a fever." "Aw, sweetie…" I look to Lizzie. "Only two days this time. Jack was jealous as heck that I was spending so much time with him." **

**I giggle while Jack scowls. "I bet." "Ana? Did you bring back pictures?" Erik asks softly. My tender smile widens as he sits beside me and I cup his cheek, nodding. "Of course, my Angel maestro. Look." **

**I pull the pictures out of my coat pocket. "There she is, darling." "She's already gorgeous." he whispers. Then Raoul comes over and says: "Forgive me, but Ana…would you like to dance?" "Sure." I smile, taking his hand. **

**He pulls me off of the couch and into his arms. We sway to our own personal melody. "Oh, Erik…" a voice moans miserably. "Hush, ****Maman.****" he croons. I gasp. "Antoinette's caught this, too?" "Mm. Worse than anyone else. It became stomach flu for her. She's in your old room if you'd like to go see her." **

**"Of course." I walk in quietly. "Ma-ma?" "…Ana?" "Shh, I'm here. Don't you think we ought to bring Papa (Jean) down here and tell everyone?" "No! How would Erik react?" she croaks. I smile reassuringly. **

**"He'd still love me and Papa would be glad for the reunion." "Speaking of which, we're remarrying in February. Meg's ecstatic." "Mama, that's wonderful!" I exclaim softly, hugging her. "Isn't it? Reunited with my love…" **

**"Ana, darling? Leave your mother to rest." a soft but firm voice says. "Actually Jean honey, I'd like Ana to stay. You know how I enjoy company when I'm not feeling well." "Actually Mama, I can't." "Oh. Why can't you?" Papa asks, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. **

**"Erik and I still have to…celebrate." "No, absolutely not!" they chorus firmly, Mama's protest ending in a powerful sneeze. "HEPCHOO!" "Bless." Papa and I chorus. Then I whine: "Mama, Papa!" "No! Not while you're with child!" **

**"I have protection spells on my womb, for God's sake!" "Ana, you'll wake Will and Chip!" Erik whispers. I smile sheepishly as he wraps his arms around me from behind, kissing the side of my head repeatedly. **

**Suddenly, I spin in his arms and give him a slow, tender kiss. When we part, we whisper: "I love you" tenderly. "Aw…not!" "Bugger off, Jack. Erik, will you sit and hold me, please?" "Ana, I will do anything you wish." **

**"Erik? Can I tell you something?" He smiles a **

**love-struck smile and nods as he kisses the top of my head and begins playing with my hair. "Remember that song I used to play all the time?" "Get Your Shine On? Of course. I loved watching you dance to it in your dressing room; you always glowed." **

**I gasp melodramatically. "You used to…****spy**** on me?" "Oh, as if you didn't know! Little Miss I'm-gonna-dance-topless!" "I'm-gonna-dance-****what****?" my parents scream. "Like you didn't suspect, Papa! You had Raoul put a peephole in my door…" **

**"He did ****what****?" Erik growls. "Hush! It was years ago." He gets ready to say something, but it's cut off by an enormous and loud yawn. "…Hah…mm." "Alright, bedtime. You're still sick." "Can we help you get him settled?" the girls ask. **

**I smile. "Sure. C'mon." Erik and I get comfortable. Christine, Carlotta, Nikki and Meg kiss his forehead and hug me. "Sleep well, you two." "We will." ~Next Morning~ I get up and hear retching coming from the bathroom connected to my old room. **

**_Mama…_**** I think in concern, going in. She's hunched over the toilet, dry heaving with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Mama…" "Ana?" I kneel next to her. She looks up at me, her tear-filled eyes asking: "Hold me?" "Oh, Mama. Of course. Then I'll tell Papa I'm taking your place today." **

**"Thanks, hod. But you really dod't hab to." "Yes, I do. Now blow." She complies a bit hesitantly as Papa comes in and kisses both our foreheads in a good-morning greeting. "Annie, you're burning up!" he exclaims. **

**"Ana! Phone!" Meg, Erik, Christine, Philippe, Raoul and Jillian grumble sleepily. I answer it, giggling softly. "Good morning, Charlie! Oh, you did? Yes, I did…*fond smile*…I'll be right there; let me see if Chip wants to come with me. Ah! She is? Yum! Charlie…oh, sweetie! Shh, it's alright. I'll deal with him when I get there. Yes, I promise." **

**"Momma, can I come?" "Yes, love. Go get dressed." "Momma?" "Hmm?" "My outfit's in your room. I don't wanna wake Daddy." "I'll go get it." "Mm-kay. I love you, Momma." I smile tenderly at my handsome son. **

**"I love you too, Chip." I silently slip in, grab Chip's outfit and slip out without waking Erik. "Here ya go, hon!" "Thank you." After we're ready, Carlisle stumbles in, yawning. "Good morning, love. Where are you off to?" he asks through a yawn. **

**"Charlie's place to help him and his family decorate for Thanksgiving. Late shift?" "Mm. Double." "Hi, Papa!" Chip exclaims. (Yes, Chip calls Carlisle "Papa" and Erik "Daddy".) Carlisle manages a tired laugh. "Hi, Chip." **

**They hug. "Hey, I'm sure Helen could convince Willy to let you use the spare bedroom for the day." "You sure? I don't want to impose…" I smile, cupping his cheek and pecking his lips. "Don't worry; the Buckets and I are really close." **

**"…OK…" ~At the Buckets' house~ "Ana! Oh, who is this?" "This is my boyfriend Carlisle and my and Erik's son Chip." "Pleasure." "Where's Charlie?" I ask. "He's outside crying, the wuss." George grumbles. **

**"George!" Helen, Josephine, Joe and I chorus. "Well, think about it! He went from wanting to be a chocolatier to wanting to prance across a stage!" "So? I had a few changes in what I wanted to do myself before I met Erik." **

**"Ana? I'll be in the spare bedroom." "Alright. Rest well, my vampire angel." "That I will." He kisses me, pulling away halfway through to yawn. "Go." I say with a soft laugh. "Alright." "So, here to help?" Charlie asks. **

**"Yes. Chip is too." "We'll go get the leaf garlands!" Henry and Charlie chorus. Before they do, Charlie and I hug. "Feeling better, kiddo?" I ask softly. He nods. "Mm-hmm. My mum and dad talked to Willy. He didn't take too kindly to it." **

**"Mm. That's expected. I brought pumpkins." "Ah, brilliant!" We high-five. "Thanks. Wanna know the best part?" "Yeah!" "They're charmed not to rot." "Awesome!" "Mm-hmm!" As we work, Charlie says: "The dock for my I-pod's on the counter. Plug yours in if you like." **

**"Thanks." "What's this white noise?" George asks rudely. Charlie sends him a look but I just smile politely. "This one coming on now is 'Concrete Angel'. I wrote it when I was married to Robert and being abused." **

**"Oh, dear God! Abused?" Helen, Henry, Joe and Josephine breathe. "Yes. He beat and raped me every night." "She still has bruises." Charlie whispers, voice breaking with inevitable tears. "Oh no. The poor dear…he walked on it once. Shh, Charlie…" **

**"I should've stopped him…" he whispers, running into my arms and beginning to spill his tears onto the bosom of my dress. "It's alright. I had an escape. Do you remember what it was?" "Music…" I smile as he looks up at me. **

**"That's right." "ANA!" "Erik, Papa!" "What were you thinking? We were assuming the worst, especially your mother/****Maman****!" "Shh! You'll wake Carlisle!" "Ana!" "Christi, Cara, Meg, Nikki! You guys wanna go home and work on 'Naturally'?" **

**"No, Momma. You'll make Daddy crazy!" Chip exclaims. "Well, Nadir will be here and he'll keep Daddy calm. Don't worry." ~Home, before we start~ "Oh, thadk God!" Mama exclaims. She wraps me in a tight, relieved hug. **

**"Erik…help!" He smiles, comes over and pulls me out of her grasp. I spell myself into a black backless tube top, sparkly skinny jeans and black wedges. I watch his expression become one of hungry desire. I kiss him and whisper: "After practice…" **

**He nods and wraps his arms around me, lifting me up into them. "I love you." he says softly. I smile. "I love you too." ~Anna Maria's POV~ I groan watching Ana and the man who swept her into a whirlwind romance and tied her down embrace in a kiss. **

**"Eh, Will!" He sniffles. "Yeah? Choo!" "What happened to her?" "I could ask the same." a voice says. "REED!" she squeals, hugging the man who just came in. "Hey-o!" ~Regular POV~ "JOHNNY, BEN! Where's Sue?" **

**"Right here." We hug. "So, how's life?" Johnny asks. "Bliss…" I sigh as Erik kisses me again and caresses my stomach. "My love, Andre has asked me to see if it would be alright if he and some of the ballet girls came and saw the pictures." **

**"As long as you've got nothing against it, darling." He smiles, pecks my forehead and puts me down, keeping me close as we walk to the piano and sit down together. I laugh softly, as does he. "Like the night we met in my Lucy life." **

**"Well, with one subtle difference." "Our love." "Exactly." "Ugh, how cheesy is that?" Johnny mutters, absentmindedly experimenting with his flame. My phone rings. Will shouts hoarsely: "Ana! Your phone's id here!" **

**I smile and go grab it. "Thanks. Hello? Hi, Trent! Really? OK! Let me go change and ask Erik if he'll come with me." "I'd go anywhere with you." "Good. Olympus, now. Trent and Jay have a surprise for us." **

**"Yes, ma'am." ~On Olympus~ "Hi, Ana!" a young girl's voice chirps. "Hi, Lilly!" "Who's this?" Erik asks silkily. "Erik, this is Lilly. She's my mother adopted daughter." "Hi. So…****you're**** Erik." "Yes." As Erik and Lilly begin chatting, Trent comes over, holding Belle's gown. **

**"Go change. Your mama's on stage, ready to sing while you guys waltz." "OK." I turn to start walking away, but I turn back and throw my arms around his neck. "…Thank you." "You're welcome. Now go!" I rush off. **

**~After I've changed~ I come out and pull Erik to the middle of the room. "Dance with me?" I ask softly. "Of course." As we fall into our old familiar waltz, Mama begins to sing a song we both know well: Beauty and the Beast.**

**Madame Giry:**

Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly  
Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

As the song ends, I kiss him softly. We continue to waltz, savoring the peace we feel being in each other's arms. "My beauty…" he whispers tenderly. I smile and whisper: "My angel…" in response. He spins me once and pulls me close as I settle my head in the crook of his neck.

By this point, there's only one set of dry eyes in the room…Hades'. "Ugh, I think I might ralph!" "Shut up, boss!" Pain and Panic chorus. I smile and flash them a thumbs-up, causing Hades to scowl and glare at Erik and I.

"Whatever happened between her and me, boys?" he mutters. "You hurt her. So she left." they chorus. "So, are we really going to the village tomorrow?" Erik asks, sounding like an excited little boy.

I laugh, causing a few deities to whisper: "Like music…" "Yes, my love. We are. Now, there's something you need to know: everyone calls me Belle there since I've essentially taken her place as the village oddball."

"Raoul and Philippe won't take very kindly to that." I smile. "Neither will my Uncle Max. But they'll accept it…eventually." "Balcony?" he asks in a soft murmur. I nod. "Let's go. I'd like some alone time with you."

He smiles and says: "As would I, my sweet." I can sense my mother eyeing us warily as we step out into the cool night air arm-in-arm. "Ana love?" "Yes, Erik?" "I can feel your mother staring at us…" I manage a smile.

"So can I. Just ignore her." I punctuate my point by wrapping my arms around him and kissing him. He surprises me by pulling me into his chest and deepening the kiss. I pull us apart and guide his lips to my neck.

Understanding instantly, he begins planting hungry butterfly kisses to the nape of my neck. Caught up in the passion of the moment, I start to softly moan his name. "Erik…Erik." He smirks against my neck and murmurs: "Yes, my darling?"

"Look down there." I whisper, pointing to the placid lake below the balcony. Then I change into a bikini, perch myself on the railing…and jump. I resurface after two minutes, which makes Erik incredibly nervous.

"Ana! Get back up here!" he, my mother and Mama chorus. "No. C'mon, Erik! Jump!" "Absolutely not!" "Chicken?" I ask tauntingly. He braves a scowl and yells down: "No!" I smirk. "Prove it." I zap him into swim trunks and say: "If you're as brave as you say you are, jump."

He sighs exasperatedly, but is fighting a smirk. He jumps in and swims toward me. "See? Isn't this nice?" He grins mischievously. "Yeah, because I can do this!" He starts tickling me everywhere. Suddenly, a voice ringing class says: "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Clarisse! Of course not!" I move to get out but Erik stops me. "Wait!" he exclaims. He gets out before me and extends his hand. I smile and take it, murmuring: "Such a gentleman." "Only for the most beautiful lady in the universe."

He kisses me softly before swooping me into his arms bridal-style and sitting me on a lounge chair while I ask Hermes if he'd be willing to bring us towels. He nods as Erik pulls a rose out from behind his back and gently weaves it into my hair.

"For my lady love…" he whispers shyly, kissing my forehead as Hermes comes back. "That's a little cheesy, wouldn't you say?" Hermes asks, throwing an I-don't-like-you look in Erik's direction. "Enough, Wing Boy. Leave 'em be." a smooth voice says.

I recognize it and smile. "Thanks, Hades." I say softly. "No problem, ba-Ana." I lean over and peck Erik's birth-marked cheek, making him blush as I leave a lipstick mark behind. "Why do you wear that, anyway?"

I shrug. "I want to." "ANA!" "MIA-Oh, hang on." I change and smile. "That's better! Now you're clear!" We hug, almost knocking each other over. I look back and notice Erik beginning to shiver, despite trying valiantly to hide it.

"Let's get you inside, mm?" I say softly. He nods. As he changes into dry clothes and settles into a warm bed, he asks: "What's America like?" "You'll see next week. We're going to my mamaw and grandpa's ranch for Thanksgiving, remember?"

"Yes." I smile and slip out after he's fallen asleep. "Out for an evening stroll, Ana?" two voices behind me ask. I jump and turn at whiplash speed, my expression of surprise quickly becoming one of annoyance.

"Cupid and Aphrodite. What do you two want?" "Yeesh, hostile." Cupid mutters. I glare at him. "I have a right to be! You know what awful torture you've put me through!" "Ana…Choo! I thidk thad swib gave be a cohh…ACHOO! …cold."

I cluck my tongue sympathetically as I turn to face Erik. "Oh, my love. Nadir will murder me…" He smirks and sniffles. "Odly if you stick hib with takig care ob be agaid." "Yes, that was a mistake." I lean in to kiss him; he stops me and stifles two sneezes into the crook of his elbow.

"H'nxxt! Hehchoo!" "Bless. Don't stifle, though. It'll make the urge worse." "OK. _Sniff…_" "Here, take my handkerchief. Your nose is running like a faucet." He manages a sarcastic laugh before sneezing again.

"Ha-ha, very fuddy. Hepchioo!" I laugh softly. "I thought it was. Now back to bed, darling. I'll call Carlisle in the morning and ask if he'd be willing to have me bring him, Chip and the kids here for a while."

"Alright. Nadir will wadt to be here too." "Yes, I realize that. We'll take care of it in the morning. But now? Cold medicine and sleep." "Souds perfect." As we lie down and Erik drifts off, my phone vibrates on the nightstand. It's a text from Christine.

**Littlelottedaae:**

**Ana? I need you. Can you come home? *is huddled in a corner crying***

_DestlerPhantom'sBride:_

_Oh, Christi…of course. I'll be there in two seconds._

True to my word, I apparate into the Opera's underground in a second and a half. I walk into Christine's room and find her huddled in a corner, crying and shaking. "Oh, God. Christi, what on earth happened?"

"I c-couldn't sl-sleep, s-s-so I d-decided to g-go for a w-w-walk around th-the Opera h-house. A-as I was c-coming b-back here, one of the m-men…" "Keep going, sweetie. I'm here and I won't let anyone or anything harm you. I promise."

"One of the men…tried to violate me!! Oh God, Ana! His hands were everywhere!!" "OK, OK. Shh…it's alright. He didn't…did he?" She shakes her head vigorously. "No, I didn't let him." "Good girl. C'mon, up into bed, or do you need to change first?"

She nods and, blushing, softly asks: "Can you help me? My hands are still shaking…" "Of course. Would you like to come back with me?" "Yes, please. Help me pack?" I smile. "Sure." I help her and we go to Olympus.

As we walk to my and Erik's room, she asks: "Could I lie with you tonight? I'm afraid to sleep alone…" I smile softly. "Of course. We'll annoy Erik, but he'll live." As we lie down, I whisper: "Erik, scoot over…" "Mm…why?" he mumbles, annoyed.

"Christine needs me to hold her tonight." He makes a tired questioning noise and says: "Oh, you bean when you **should** be comfortig your invalid husband?" I sigh exasperatedly. "Erik…" But he rolls away from me, not even giving me a chance to explain.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause a disagreement." I smile soothingly and kiss her forehead. "Don't worry and don't be sorry. Erik's a little cranky and moody right now." I explain, gathering her in my arms.

She puts her head in the crook of my neck and sighs contentedly. "Ana?" "Yes, sweet?" "You have family out in the country, right?" I smile. "Yes, out in North Carolina. Why?" "Bust you ladies discuss this dow? Id's late and I'b tired."

"Yes. If it bothers you **that** much, go see if Mama will cuddle you tonight." "Fide." "But leave the extra blanket." He does, stalking out angrily and slamming the door behind him. "God, he can be such a child!" I whisper.

I spend the next hour and a half telling Christine stories of my countryside life to lull her to sleep. I follow soon after. ~Next Morning~ "ANA!" an angry voice bellows, completely jolting me out of a perfectly sound sleep as well as Christine.

"Mama/Madame…" we chorus. I sigh deeply, getting up. "I'll be right back." "Be brave." I giggle. "I will." ~In Mama's room~ "What?" I snap. "Don't use that tone with me! Care to explain why Erik came to me crying last night?"

"Something happened to Christine last night; she needed me to hold her, so I did. Mr. Selfish wasn't getting what he wanted, so he acted like a child. I was getting sick of it, so I told him that if he wanted to be held so badly, he should go to you. Can I go now? My little Lotte probably needs me."

Suddenly, Erik bolts up out of the chair he's sitting in and roars: "DON'T YOU **DARE** CALL HER THAT!" "Why? She told me someone who holds her as dear as I do deserves to call her by that name!" "IT'S WHAT THE BOY CALLED HER!"

"She said that that doesn't matter to her anymore! And you know, 'the boy' has a name! I'd appreciate it if you used it! He uses yours! Now, if you'll excuse me…" With that said, I turn on my heel and walk out.

"Ana! We brought breakfast!" "Raoul! Just let me go get Lotte!" I rush back to my and Erik's room. "Little Lotte! Breakfast!" "Yum! I'm starving!" I giggle. "Me too! Philippe brought those crescent rolls filled with homemade peach jam my mamaw makes."

We lick our lips. "Mm…" I finally give Raoul a proper greeting and we all sit down to eat. "Carlisle! Split a peach roll with me?" He smirks. "Sure." I put one end in my mouth as he puts the other in his.

We share it till our lips meet for a brief moment. "I love you." he says softly. I smile and peck his cheek. "I love you too." "Momma? When you're done eating, can I touch your tummy?" I grin, laughing softly.

"Of course, Chip. Your sister won't be starting to kick for another month, though." "I don't care. I like touching her when I talk to her." I smile tenderly. "I know." ~After breakfast~ "Ana? Are we still going riding with Lizzie and Governor Swann today?" Christine asks.

I smile. "Of course, Lotte. I explained things to Nadir and he said: 'Go, have fun!'" We laugh tauntingly as Erik growls: "That traitor!" "Let's go change out of our jammies, alright?" "Mm-hmm! Did you ride horses often?"

I lift Chip onto my hip, nodding. "Every day if I could. I actually used to compete…" "Ana!" "Yes, Hermes?" "Your aunt and uncle wanna see you and…Christine." "Tell them we're getting dressed and we'll be right over."

"Mm." ~After we're dressed~ Christine squeezes my hand tightly. "I'm scared, Ana." I smile reassuringly. "Relax, Lotte. Everything will be alright." "You wanted to see us, Mama? Papa?" "Yes. Christine, you cannot go with your cousin today."

"What? Why not?" "You have your vocal lesson today with Mr. Peakes. Don't you remember?" "Oh…yes. I remember now." "I know Mr. Peakes. I'll reschedule our outing so I can stay and help Lotte with her lesson."

My uncle smiles. "I see no harm in that. Poor Erik is sick again, isn't he?" "Yes. Speak of the devil." "Ana? I'm sorry for not giving you a chance to explain last night. Forgive me?" I smile. "Of course, my Erik."

"And Christine?" "Yes, Erik?" "I'm truly sorry for what happened to you. I wish I could make it right." She smiles and pecks his unmarked cheek. "It's alright, Erik. I'm fine." "Christine! Front and center, now!" Mr. Peakes yells.

When she doesn't listen immediately because her and I are hugging, he comes over and yanks her out of my arms. "Hey! We were busy!" I shout. "Well, now you're not." he sneers. Erik glares at him and gazes at me questioningly.

"He used to be my vocal coach at the university. I was one of his more…rebellious students because no matter how hard he would try to teach me classical pieces, I was adamant about Celtic pieces."

He smiles, as does Carlisle, who's joined the conversation. "Because of your grandfather?" they ask. I nod, smiling reminiscently. "The first Celtic song he ever taught me was called 'The Voice'." Erik raises an eyebrow when he hears this.

"Didn't you used to tell me that that song made him fall in love with your grandmother?" he asks with a yawn. I smile and nod. "That was one of the reasons he taught it to me. Now, back to bed." I say softly, kissing him gently.

"Ana! I wanna spend time with you!" he whines. I smile and whisper: "I didn't say I wouldn't come with you…" He smiles and rasps: "Thank you, my love." I smile wider. "You're quite welcome, darling." "Stay with me until I fall asleep?" he asks in a drowsy mumble as I climb in beside him and lovingly drape an arm over him.

I kiss his lips, both cheeks and his slightly warm forehead. "I'm afraid I won't be here long then, love." I tease softly. ~A little while later~ Carlisle comes back from a feed with the kids. They're all shivering like mad.

"Honestly! Didn't I tell you to stick to the groves because they were warmer?" I chide. "Y-y-yes." I sigh deeply and shake my head fondly. "C'mon, into the library. I've got a fire going in there." We get close to the door; I hear a piano playing and grin.

"That's Christine you're hearing." I explain. "What's she playing?" Edward asks as the seven of us sit down in front of the fire together. "It's a song about me called 'Belle'." "Isn't that what the people in the village call you?" Alice and Edward ask, scowling deeply.

I nod. "Mm-hmm." As Christine continues to play, I join in with the words.

Ana:

Look there she goes that girl is strange no question.  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?  
Never part of any crowd.  
Cuz her heads up on some cloud.  
No denying she's a funny girl that Belle.

"**That's** what they think of you?" Emmett and Jasper growl. "Sadly. It doesn't bother me, though." "It should." Rosalie mutters, scoffing. "Rosalie…" Carlisle growls warningly. My phone rings.

"Hello? Really? Shit!! I'll be right there." "What's up?" "Nothing. Emergency with a friend. Tell Erik and my parents I'll be back late!" I exclaim before kissing him quickly and apparating out with a change of clothes in hand.

~At the Coco Bongo~ "Hey! You're late, my little star!" "Stuff it up your conceited fucking ass, Darien! I'm in no mood tonight…" I change and prepare to go on with Tina, Leanne and Vikki. "Lady Marmalade, right?" I ask.

They nod. We go on and strut our stuff. (Here's "Lady Marmalade" by Lil Kim, Mya, Pink and Christina Aguliera.)

Tina:  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

Vikki:  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

Vikki:  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

All:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Tina:  
What What, What what

Vikki:  
Ooh oh

All:  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Tina:  
yea yea yea yea

Leanne:  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah

All:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Tina:  
Yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
I'mma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heel shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

Ana:  
Hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
Color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more

Leanne:  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

Vikki:  
Livin' a gray flannel life

Ana:  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more

All:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'mon! uh)

Vikki:  
Ana...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Leanne... (Lady Marmalade)  
Tina...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Vikki...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (Oh)  
Misdemeanor here...

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah......

As we disperse into the crowd to "entertain" the men in the audience, Erik and Carlisle burst in and drag me outside. They look at me with hurt and betrayed eyes. Suddenly, Erik lashes out. "What were you thinking? No, were you even thinking at all??"

I scream: "DARIEN WAS BLACKMAILING ME, OK?? HE SAID THIS WAS THE ONLY WAY HE WOULD LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Losing my nerve, I collapse to the pavement. They catch me and pull me close.

"Ana, what was his ultimatum?" Erik asks softly. "Perform here or he'd tell you guys I was cheating on you with him…" "THE SON OF A BITCH!" Erik roars. "Don't worry. I took care of him." Terrence says, squeezing my hand gently in a gesture of comfort.

"Thanks." He smiles. "Anything for an old friend. Go on home." I mock-salute him. "Yes, sir!" Then he asks: "Can I come by tomorrow and just…hang?" "Yeah, sure! We can tell everyone how crazy we were in college."

We share a laugh. "Oh, yeah." ~Next Morning at home~ "Mm, Ana…we don't feel well…" Christine, Carlisle, Raoul and Erik moan. "Shh, loves. I'm here." I croon, lying with two of them on either side of me.

I softly hum "Good Directions" and close my eyes, smiling as I think about Terrence and the oddly adorable accent he has when he sings it. "Ana?" "Yes, Mama?" "You're thinking of him, aren't you?" "No! No, no, no-yes…"

"He's upstairs. Your father and I will watch these four." I bolt up and hug her. "No! We want Ana!" they whine. "C'mon, guys! I need fresh air!" I groan melodramatically. "No. You just want to see **him** again." Carlisle and Erik mutter enviously.

"Now, boys. There's no need for jealousy." a voice chides. "Mama Bell!" I squeal, rushing into her arms. "How's my sweet little piece of Southern apple pie?" she asks in her honey-sweet South Carolina drawl.

"Happier 'n a June bug on a peach pit!" I exclaim excitedly. "Good. Git on upstairs! Terrence is waitin' on ya'll!" After I change and bolt upstairs with an enormous grin on my face, Mama and Mama Bell hug.

"We miss you at home." "We'll be down soon." ~Upstairs~ "So, 'Bubbly'?" he asks. I shake my head. "How about 'Chicken Fried'?" He nods vigorously. "Yeah! Southerners represent!" "Up top!"

He grabs his guitar and we sing. ~Afterwards~ I hum Vivian's birthday present: "Home-wrecker" as I bring Terrence down with me. We come in laughing hard and loud. "Oh God, my stomach!" he gasps.

"Your stomach? **My** sides!" "What's going on?" Alice asks, yawning. "Nothing, sweetie." I say softly, kissing her forehead as she hugs me. Carlisle and Erik roll their eyes. "Oh, sure. Nothing at all…" they mutter.

"Hey. Wasn't Bella gonna film 'Good Directions' for you guys next week?" I grin. "Yes! That's gonna be fun! But for now, I'm going to hole myself in my old room with my present for the boys and finish it." "Ana?"

I smile at Alice. "Hmm?" "We wanted to ask you…would you…" "…Adopt us?" Edward finishes. With tears welling in my eyes, I nod and whisper: "Of course, my loves." We hug. "Good. We already submitted the paperwork."

I smirk. "You sneaks." Edward returns it. "We try." "Hello?" "Gerry! Y-you're early." I manage to say before I notice that he's in costume, prosthetics and everything. "I wanted to work on the scene where Christine teaches Erik to dance."

"Slow, right?" "Yes." "OK! That means I should wear this…" I spell myself into a backless black dress with heels. "…And we can play 'Because you loved me'!" "Awesome. So we'll take it from Erik's 'adorable embarrassed moment', as you call it."

I giggle. "Alright." I sit on the loveseat and place an open book in my lap, pretending to read. (A/N: I'm using their character names here. Also, it's from Ana/Christine's POV.) "Christine?" a voice softly calls.

I look up from my book and see Erik gazing at me anxiously as he shuffles from foot to foot. I smile tenderly. "Erik. Come and sit with me, Angel." I pat the empty seat next to me; he takes it as I shut my book and rest my head on his shoulder.

I finally get a good look and see he's wearing his mask. I frown and say: "Not around me, love. Please take it off." "As you wish. Now, I have something to ask you." "Anything…" "Will you…teach me to dance?"

"I thought…" He shakes his head. "I never felt a need before now. So…will you?" I grin, eyes sparkling. "Of course!" We play the song and sway gently to the music. I feel him beginning to shake as I rest my head on his shoulder and put my arms around him.

"Don't be nervous. I'm right here." "I'm sorry. It's just…I've never held anyone before." I look up at him and briefly press my lips to his. "You're doing well." "And cut." he whispers. I wince as Carlisle and Erik hoarsely scream: "What the hell was that??"

I smirk. "That…was a stage kiss." I slip out of the dress and shoes, standing over the two of them in nothing but my lingerie. "If you'd like me to show you what a real kiss is, I can do that." I lie down between them and kiss them.

I get no reaction from Erik. When I kiss Carlisle, he pulls me closer and moans hoarsely into my mouth. "Mm, Ana…I want you." I laugh. "Not yet, love. Soon, though." "Hey, Ana. I saw the movie and loved it." Terrence says softly.

"Thanks." I smile. Suddenly, I hear a shriek of "Ana!!" My smile becomes a smirk. "Hello, Aunt Karen." She comes around to face me, looking as though she's resisting the urge to slap me. "How **dare** you steal your cousin's spotlight!"

Using my calmest tone possible, I say: "I didn't **steal** it. I took it back. She doesn't **deserve** to be on stage…ever." "Excuse me??" "You heard me. She's not willing to take constructive criticism and be properly trained. As long as that stands, she'll never be good enough."

She does slap me then. Much to her surprise, I don't even bat an eyelash. "How **dare** you! Your cousin deserves that spotlight more than you **ever** will!" "Oh, please! You and her are both feeding yourselves a chock load of bullshit and you know it!"

"I want you to become her teacher." "No. Find someone else; although I don't think you'll find anyone unless they have a half-empty mental capacity." "Fine, betray your family!" I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Oh, just shut the hell up already! Stop filling her head with unattainable dreams and goals! Maybe if you do, she'll grow up a little…" "Well said, Ana." "Thanks, Andre. Uncle Max. And thanks for babysitting."

The boys and Mama raise an eyebrow. "Babysitting?" I nod, walking over to kiss them on their foreheads. "Oh, and Mama Bell will be helping." "Mm! She won't let us move!" Raoul whines. "Exactly. Ready, Gerry?"

"Absolutely. I called a car." "Wow. All this for one little lunch?" He blushes and mumbles: "Well, I missed your birthday, so this is how I'm saying 'I'm sorry'." "Aw, thanks. That's super sweet of you." "You're very welcome. So, Rocket Burger?"

I lick my lips as Erik scowls.

"That food is garbage-" "Sounds perfect. Let me go get my purse!" (I'm already wearing a blouse, jeans and sneakers. My hair's also tied back in a ponytail.)

We go and have an awesome time. But, as we're getting ready to leave, it starts to rain. "Oh no!" Gerry groans. "What?" I ask, concerned. "I can't go out in this; I'll get sick!" "Hey. I can take care of you…"

"OK…" ~Home~ As we cross the threshold, Gerry's in the middle of his third sneezing fit. "Oh, poor thing!" Meg and Lilly croon. "You can borrow some of my sweats, OK? I'm gonna go start a fire to warm things up."

"Thed cad we watch Phantob?" I smile. "Sure. We can cuddle on the couch under a warm, thick blanket. I'll make hot chocolate too, if you want." "OK." I put the pot on the stove and Gerry cuddles close as I start the DVD.

"We are so conceited." he murmurs jokingly. I laugh softly. "Hell, yeah." "Momma! Look at what came in the mail!" Chip exclaims excitedly. He's holding a slim jewel CD case. I gasp softly, beginning to giggle.

"What?" I shake my head. "I'll explain later." I go grab the pot, marshmallows and whipped cream. "Total fixings, please." "Alright, and I'll pour one for myself…" "Can I have some, Momma?" Chip asks, putting on his best good-boy face.

I grin, nodding. "Of course, love. You want marshmallows?" "Yes, please. Whipped cream, too." "Sure. Come sit in Momma's lap." "Your laptop's chiming, love." I smile. "Thanks, Jack. Hello-OH MY GOD! Laurent!!"

The blond-haired, blue-eyed 29-year-old male model smiles. "Hey, sweetheart! How've you been?" "Great! It feels awesome to hear from you!" "You too! Is Nadir there?" "Yeah, totally! Let me get him! Nadir, Laurent wants to talk to you!"

He laughs. "Alright, I'm coming." After their conversation, Nadir whispers: "He's on his way." I hold back the screams long enough to say: "Everybody plug your ears!" Then, I let loose a torrent of giddy, joyful screams.

Meg smirks. "Laurent?" "Yep! Didn't you take high-res pictures at his last photo shoot?" "Mm-hmm! Topless." "Yummy!" "I'll go get my camera so we can hook it up to your laptop!" "Yay!" As we scroll through them, Meg says: "Oh my God, his abs!"

"His abs? Sweetie, his biceps! Wouldn't you just love to have those big, strong arms encase you in their warmth?" Suddenly, said arms do just that. "You mean like this?" a deep tenor voice asks in my ear.

I lean back in his arms, smiling. He gets ready to pull back, but I stop him. "No! Just a little longer! Please?" "Hon, let me sit and I'll hold you as long as you like." "Well, how can I say no to that?" "Momma, are we going to go get books in the village? You promised we would!"

"You're right. I did! Laurent, would you like to come with us?" "We have to go through our reunion tradition first!" "Ah, you're right! Cookie dough ice cream and chick flicks!" "And Kenny Chesney!" "Our man!"

He hugs me as I jump into his arms. "Oh my God! Laurent, you absolutely **have** to sing 'She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy'!" "Run that by me again?" Erik exclaims, bolting up. Laurent smiles. "I'd much rather hear you sing…my sweet Elissa."

I gasp. "It was you who left that bouquet!" I say, shoving him playfully as he puts his hands up in mock-surrender. "Guilty as charged." "I danced around my room for an hour after I got that." "Really?"

"Really. Thank you." "You're welcome. You deserved it after that gorgeous performance. Now, let's break out the hot fudge, peanut butter and spoons!" "Amen to that! I'll grab it!" We pour the entire jar of hot fudge right over the ice cream before drowning it in whipped cream, grabbing ourselves spoons and eating it right out of the container.

Erik gives me a reprimanding look. "Ana…what did I say about sugar?" "I don't care." "She told you." Laurent murmurs, smirking. He puts peanut butter on his ice cream and says: "Open up…" I do and he pops it into my mouth.

I close my mouth and eyes, moaning softly from enjoyment. ~Erik's POV~ _God, only Ana could make eating erotic!_ I think desperately. "Ana, must you do that?" Gerry, Carlisle and Raoul chorus, annoyed.

"Yes, merely for the enjoyment of driving Erik positively insane." I gulp as she walks over, lays herself on top of me and kisses me soundly, tasting of ice cream and hamburger grease. However, that doesn't matter to me at the moment.

All that matters is the blatantly obvious opportunity to make love to my angel. I sit up, bringing her with me as she tangles our tongues together and wraps her arms around my neck. Maman sees things heating up and says we better stop, but we pay her no mind.

I sweep her into my arms, moaning huskily as she wraps her legs around my waist, kicking her jeans and sneakers off all the while. Between kisses, she gasps: "Could you…grab…my hair-tie, please?" I manage a smirk, gazing hungrily at her swollen rosebud lips.

"Of course, my sweet. I can see that you're busy." I murmur, releasing her hair from the band. We scatter the rest of our clothes on our way to the swan bed. It doesn't matter that we're out in the open as she pulls me onto the bed and ravages my face and neck with kisses.

I pull back to tease her breasts, playing with them and taking them by their perfect, pink nipples into my mouth. I listen in satisfaction as she moans and smirk, continuing to play as they begin to harden under my experienced touch.

"Erik, fill me. For God's sake, fill me…please!" she moans. Her normally ivory-toned skin is burning red with love, passion and desire. "God, don't you exercise any restraint?" "Leave them be, Bernard." Maman says coldly.

I slip inside her and soon after, we both climax, lying together in a sweat-drenched limb-entangled heap. "That was cosmic…" I try to hide a yawn, but she catches it. "Go on and sleep. I have to go take care of something."

I nod, suddenly very sleepy. I close my eyes, which suddenly feel heavy as lead. _Must be the cold…_ I think before beginning to drift off. I feel Ana kiss my forehead and smile drowsily. She walks off as my world fades to black.

~Regular POV~ "Hello, Bernard. I honestly thought I'd never have to deal with you again." I say calmly. "Well, Marianna was worried, so I had no choice." "Marianna's here? YEAH!" "Ana!" "Mari!" We hug tightly.

"Where's Erik?" she asks when we part. "He's right there." I say softly, pointing to the swan bed. She tiptoes over and tears well in her eyes. "He's gorgeous…how on earth did you get him to stop wearing his mask?" "Simple. Trust and true love."

"Claire would be proud." "Yeah, she would." "Mm…Ana? Who's here?" "Your father and Marianna." "Hello, Erik." she says shyly. He smiles tiredly at her and gets up to hug her. "Hello, Mari. It's wonderful to see you again."

"You too, and without your mask!" "Yes. Well, that's all thanks to Ana. She taught me that I don't need to hide." "Ana? Christine needs you." Philippe calls softly. I come over to him and say: "You may need me soon too if you don't get some sleep. You look absolutely exhausted!"

"Well, work…you know." "Yes, I do. Coming, Lotte!" Turns out Christine had woken frightened by a fever-induced nightmare of her father's death. I comfort her, get her a cool compress to bring the fever down and sing her back to sleep.

"So, we rescheduled the wedding for Wednesday, right?" I ask Erik. He grins, coming over and kissing my engagement ring hand. "Yes. I can't wait. Three more days and we shall share our first married kiss…"

To accentuate his point, he kisses me softly, caressing my baby-bump stomach as he does. "Ew! You guys, PDA: not a-ok!" a voice squeals disgustedly, her "I'm-a-total-snob" tone completely obvious.

I groan, quickly covering it up with a fake sweet smile. "Alexia! Air kisses!" We air-kiss and she eyes Erik cautiously. "So, **this** is the lover you couldn't quit babbling about in your e-mails? He's not very handsome, is he?"

I scowl deeply. "Well, that's a matter of opinion…isn't it?" "I suppose. So, how is my kin?" she asks, referring to Laurent. "Much better now that you're gone." I say cheerily, causing her to become red with rage.

"Erik? I want to show you something." I breathe excitedly, grin on my face and eyes sparkling as Alexia's presence fades into non-existence. He places his black-gloved hand in mine and closes his eyes.

"Lead the way, my darling little songbird." "Gladly. Mama, Papa, we'll be upstairs." "Alright." Mama says softly with a wink. "Where are we going, exactly?" he asks warily. I peck his cheek and giggle girlishly before mysteriously whispering: "That, my dear, darling Erik…is a surprise."

We depart hand-in-hand. "No peeking!" I chastise through giggles. "Alright, alright!" he concedes with a melodramatic sigh followed by an absolutely musical laugh. ~Alexia's POV~ I imitate her giggle and scoff before mockingly saying: "That, my dear, darling Erik…is a surprise."

Then I turn to Laurent. "Isn't she just totally unbelievable? I expected a cheery 'Hello!' and got a cold-shouldered bitch!" "If you ask me, you deserved what you got, the way you acted." he says with a smirk.

My jaw drops and I squeal indignantly. "How can you **say** that? **I** am Alexia Aiton! **No one** ignores me, **EVER**!" "She just did." ~In the chapel, regular POV~ "OK, we're almost there. Look up and open your eyes in three…two…one."

He does and gasps softly when he sees the painting of himself portrayed as an angel ascending to heaven with a female angel, me, wrapped firmly in his arms with my head resting on his chest. My eyes are closed and a content smile adorns my features.

His head is poised so it looks like he's kissing the top of my head. "Ana…it's, it's gorgeous! Did you paint it?" I nod, smiling up at him with tears in my eyes. "I did. Nadir and Meg helped me with some of the finer details, though. Do you like it?"

"No. I love it. But I don't deserve to be here." "What do you mean, my love?" "I'm no angel…" I kiss his lips softly. "Of course you are. Even Mama thinks so. As a matter of fact, she was the one who suggested we hang it here."

"Really?" "Really. I'm glad you like it because it took me a month and a half to paint it, and that **includes** the two weeks Meg, Nadir and I had to spend ironing out the details." "Wow." "Let's get upstairs; it's chilly down here."

"Agreed." ~Upstairs~ Alexia shoots me an ice glare, which I pointedly ignore. Mama sneezes forcefully. "Bless, Mama. Feeling alright?" I ask concernedly. "Not really. I feel run down…" "Go curl up and I'll make you some tea." I offer, hugging her gently and mentally observing how warm she is against me.

"I'll help." Laurent offers softly. I smile. "I'd love that." As we work, Erik sits at the piano and plays "Journey to the Past". I begin to sing, slowly building as I do. At the end, Papa murmurs: "Brava. Would you like me to take that in to your mother?"

"I can do it. Thanks though, Daddy." "No trouble, sweetheart." ~My old room~ "Here, Mama." She sniffles and manages a smile. "Thaks, hod." "No prob. Would you like me to stay?" "If you ared't too busy…" she says almost meekly.

I press a quick daughterly kiss to her forehead. "Of course not, Mama." I pull a chair up to the bedside and stay there as long as Papa will allow. "Alright, enough. She needs to spend time with the other invalids."

I smile. "He's right. If he'll let me, I'll come back after my rounds." "Did you give Erik his present yet?" Papa asks in a whisper. "Not until tonight. He may not want to wear it at first." My gaze turns to the chest of drawers.

Papa smiles reassuringly. "He'll love it. Don't worry." We hug. "I know." I walk out and am grabbed around my waist forcefully. I call for Erik a second too late. Just as my exclamation echoes off the walls, my captor and I vanish in a cloud of glitter.

TBC =)


	24. Wedding, Pressures & More Memories

Chapter 24 of I Won't Say…I'm In Love

~In the Underground~ "Welcome back, my queen." a voice says almost coldly. "Jareth! What the hell are you doing?" I yell, fighting back tears at the thought of Erik beginning a frantic search for me to no avail.

_I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry, the bastard._ "I'm restoring to me what is rightfully mine. You **will** become my bride, whether you wish to or not. The ceremony is tomorrow. Don't even **think** about trying to run. Understood?"

I nod, my expression emotionless. He walks out, closing and locking the door behind him. When I hear his footsteps fade, I collapse onto the ornate bed and cry. When I feel as though I can't cry anymore, there's a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I call, my voice hoarse from crying. "Vorian and Teela…" two voices call back. "Come in." Vorian takes one look at me and pulls me into his arms. "It'll be alright." "You can't promise that. No one can."

~Erik's POV~ I heard Ana call me and saw her disappear with the son of a bitch who grabbed her. Now, I'm imagining every possible worst-case scenario while Mari tries to soothe me. "Erik, relax. We **will** find her, no matter what it takes."

I close my eyes, willing the tears not to fall. "Oh, Erik…come here." she whispers, pulling me into her arms. Taking comfort from the sisterly embrace, my iron will melts and the well-controlled tears finally stream in rivers down my cheeks.

"I just can't lose her…" I whisper through uncontainable sobs. "You won't. We just found out who took her." Cragen says. "Who?" Antoinette, Jean and I chorus. "You know a Jareth?" Olivia asks me gently.

I nod, moving to wipe away my tears. She stops me by taking my hands in hers. "Hey, don't worry about it. We freaked when we found out, especially El." "That's true. She's a gem; my kids love her, especially Maureen and Kathleen."

"Oh, really? Now why is that?" He smiles, raising an eyebrow. "You don't know?" I shake my head. "She's been coming by three nights a week to give Maureen singing lessons and Kathleen ballet lessons."

"I wonder why she didn't tell me." "She said it was because she didn't want you stopping her." "Boys, can we discuss this **after** we rescue Ana?" "Agreed." ~Later~ Erik and I have been reunited; we're cuddling when my phone rings.

"Hello? Carol! OK, first of all: take a deep breath. *takes one with her* Now, what's going on? You're kidding! Him **and** Bernard? Aw! Well, how can I say no, then? Just lemme pack and I'll pop up." "You're leaving?"

"Mm-hmm. Only for a few days, though. I'll be back in time for our wedded bliss. Although, for these two, I may have to leave them and come back." "Really? It's **that** bad?" "'Fraid so. Love you guys." "Love you."

"Momma/Mom!" "Why do you have to go?" Chip, Edward and Alice ask sadly. "It's just for a few days. Be good." I grab my bags and pop out. ~In the North Pole~ "Ana! Oh, thank God! Follow me." Carol says breathlessly.

As we get closer to her and Scott's room, I hear him and Bernard sneezing up a storm. "They sound awful!" "See why I need you here?" "Well that, and they kept asking for me." "Mm. Shall we?" She smiles and opens the door, walking in with me tailing behind.

"Hi, guys." "Ada! *harsh coughing*" I laugh softly. "Alright guys, take it easy. Don't strain yourselves. Scott, you're looking rosier than usual." I say as I walk over and kiss his forehead lightly. "Ha-ha. Dat was so fuddy, I forgod to laugh."

"Hey! Where's bine?" Bernard whines. "Hush, Bernard. I'm going to take my time with you. Carol told me you called for me most." "Well…" Suddenly, he flushes scarlet. I instantly notice, so I finish with Scott and walk over to his bedside.

I sit on the edge of the bed, lean over and brush his hair out of his eyes. I move to lean back, but he gently grabs my hand. "Lay wif be?" he asks softly. I smile and peck his cheek. "I didn't think you'd ask."

"I almost didn't." he admits as I pull back the covers and lay beside him. He sighs happily and nestles into my side as I drape an arm over him and peck his cheek again. "What's your family like?" he asks as he closes his eyes, trying to relax.

I smirk knowingly. "You're thinkin' about work, aren't you?" I ask softly. "A little. Jack offered to rud de place while de boss ad I are…indisposed." "HUHCHOO!" "Bless, Scott. Here." I zap him a handkerchief from my suitcase.

He sniffles wetly. "Thaks, Ada." I smile. "No trouble. It's what I'm here for." "ANA!" "LUCY! How are you, kiddo?" I ask as she scrambles up onto the bed to hug me. Pulling back and grinning her ray-of-sunshine grin, she says: "Good. Charlie and I are helping Jack run the workshop."

"Oh, really?" "Really. How you guys feelin'?" "Horrible." "Aw! Well, Ana will help you guys feel better. Won't you?" I giggle. "Yes, I will." She crawls a bit higher and kisses Bernard's forehead, tenderly whispering: "Feel better, Bernard."

He manages a half-smile before weakly croaking: "I will, Lulu. Thaks." She does the same for her uncle Scott before walking out and letting Charlie come in. "ANA!" "CHARLIE!" We hug and I fill him in about the wedding and everything.

"Erik sounds perfect." Bernard grumbles. "Oh, he is." "Carlisle, too." a voice chimes in smoothly. My eyes sparkle and Bernard scowls as Santa says: "Cobe id, Jack." "How's my sweet little holly sprig?" Jack asks me.

"Brilliant." I say as we hug. "You bring it?"

"Mm-hmm. You sure you're not embarrassed?" "Around you? Never." "JACK!" He groans. "Mother Nature." he grouses. Bernard smirks triumphantly until I say: "I'll be back, guys. I'll go with you."

"OK." Jack takes my hand and leads me out. ~In the Council Room~ "Ana! What an unexpected surprise!" "Good to see you too, Mother Nature." "You wanted to see me, Mother Nature?" Jack asks timidly.

"You bet we do!" Father Time thunders. He gives Jack an authoritative stare-down and begins to rant. "What are you thinking, taking over like this when winter needs to be brought to the humans?" "HE VOLUNTEERED! SANTA AND BERNARD ARE IN NO FIT STATE TO RUN THE POLE!" I shout.

Father Time instantly backs off, stunned into silence. "I see. Well then…you can go." ~The bedroom~ "Thanks for that." Jack says softly as I climb back in with Bernard. "Sure thing." As Jack leaves to help, I toss him my I-pod.

"Play 'Real Gone' as long as you like." The door clicks shut and Bernard murmurs: "Thak God you're back. The bed is so cold whed you're…a-aCHOO! …alode." "Well, I'll stay now. So, try to sleep. Bless, by the way."

"Thaks. Ugh, God. I feel like death frozed ober…" I giggle and press a handkerchief to his nose. "Blow." He does; I pull him closer as his breathing evens out and his eyes close. ~A few hours later~ The phone rings, jolting Bernard out of a sound sleep.

He glares at it, groaning and murmuring: "No work. Sleep." I kiss his forehead, gasping. "Bernard honey, you're burning up! Carol, can you get that? It's Erik. I've gotta go make a cool compress for Bernard."

She smiles. "Sure. Make one for Scott too?" "Sure." I come out with the two compresses and give one to Carol, trading it for the phone. "Hello? Yes, love. Erik, absolutely not! Because! I need some damn space! Yeah. Bye."

"Everything OK?" I whirl around. "Jack! Oh, thank God! I need my best friend to hold me…" I run into his arms, crying softly out of anger. "BEST FRIEND?" Bernard shouts hoarsely. "Yes, best fried. I thot you dew." Scott manages before coughing.

"No. I didn't." He rolls over, sulking. Jack wraps his arms around me, shushing me softly and stroking my hair, occasionally dropping a gentle, almost brotherly kiss to the top of my head. "Hey. Did you bring the photo album?" he asks.

I sniffle and nod. He smiles as I pull it out and say: "Let's go reminisce." ~Bernard's POV~ _Ugh, I can't believe he's makin' her laugh._ I think sourly as I hear a page being turned and suddenly they burst out laughing.

"Remind me why we have this one?" she gasps out before collapsing into another fit of giggles. "Who knows? We were drunk." he says between laughs. I bolt up when I hear Jack say "drunk". "Bernard, relax." a voice says softly as gentle hands coax me back down.

~Regular POV~ "God, I haven't laughed like that in a long time." "Neither have I." he says softly. Then he looks at me shyly. "Ana? Can I admit something?" "Me too." "OK, together." "I think I love you." we chorus before mistletoe appears above us.

I smirk. "Something tells me the Council was expecting this." I whisper before pressing my lips to his. ~Jack's POV~ _Oh my God, she's kissing me! __**Kiss her back, stupid.**_ I do and she clambers into my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I wrap my arms around her as we're transported back into the council room. As we reappear in front of Mother Nature along with everyone else, she pulls back and buries her face in what passes for hair for me.

"What?" I ask. "Promise me you'll never let me go. I love you, Jack." Tears brim in my eyes at the honesty ringing in her voice. "I love you too, Ana. I promise." She kisses my tears away; Mother Nature clears her throat.

~Regular POV~ Mother Nature clears her throat. I pull away from Jack slowly, blushing sheepishly. "Sorry. You were saying?" "Can you put her down, Jack?" she asks softly. "No! I don't want him to…" I say, tightening my grip around his neck slightly.

"Shh, sweetie. I'm right here." he says soothingly. I nod and he slowly lowers me to the floor. "Now, who would you rather give up, Ana?" "Carlisle," is my automatic response. ~A few minutes later~ Jack and I are semi-officially a couple.

Time has been altered so no one remembers that Carlisle and I were together. We're walking back to the bedroom hand-in-hand, my head resting on his shoulder. "Erik and Bernard aren't going to like this…" he murmurs worriedly.

"Neither is my mother." I admit, lifting my head and pecking his cheek. "Antoinette or Demeter?" "Both." "Joy." "Hey, don't worry. We'll get through this because we have each other." We stop at the open door and kiss in full view of Scott, Carol and Bernard.

"I have to go work." he says softly when we part. "OK…I'll miss you." "I'll. Miss. You. More." he retorts between planting kisses all over my face. "OK, OK! You win!" As he walks off, he calls back: "Come down to the kitchen **as soon** as you get hungry! You are eating for two now."

"I will." I walk into the bedroom and Bernard coldly says: "Congrats. When were you going to tell me?" "Or us?" Carol and Scott chime in, equally cold. "Guys, the baby's Erik's. Besides, I have to get my mothers to approve our relationship before it can become official. Not that they'll have much choice…" I say with a smirk, my eyes flicking to my neck.

Bernard instantly sees what I'm indicating and a storm begins raging in his eyes. "That isn't what I think it is, is it?" "As a matter of fact, it is." "That's the best one I've seen." Carol breathes. "Mother Nature thought a story like ours deserved a special necklace."

"What story?" Bernard asks suspiciously. "This one." Jack whispers. Suddenly, "Remember When" starts playing. As Jack pulls me into his arms, I mouth to Bernard: "Listen…" He nods as Jack and I sway gently to our anthem.

(Here's "Remember When" by Alan Jackson.)

Remember when I was young and so were you  
and time stood still and love was all we knew  
You were the first, so was I  
We made love and then you cried  
Remember when

Remember when we vowed the vows  
and walked the walk  
Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard  
We lived and learned, life threw curves  
There was joy, there was hurt  
Remember when

Remember when old ones died and new were born  
And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged  
We came together, fell apart  
And broke each other's hearts  
Remember when

Remember when the sound of little feet  
was the music  
We danced to week to week  
Brought back the love, we found trust  
Vowed we'd never give it up  
Remember when

Remember when thirty seemed so old  
Now lookin' back it's just a steppin' stone  
To where we are,  
Where we've been  
Said we'd do it all again  
Remember when  
Remember when we said when we turned gray  
When the children grow up and move away  
We won't be sad, we'll be glad  
For all the life we've had  
And we'll remember when

"That explains a lot." "Ana? What's it like being human?" Bernard asks shyly, joined by a voice I recognize as Curtis. I smile. "Tell you what, after the holidays, you and Curtis can come spend your eight-month holiday with us!"

"Boss, could we?" they breathe, eyes sparkling as they turn hopeful gazes toward Scott. He chuckles and nods. "As long as Ana doesn't mind." "For these guys? Anything." My phone rings. "Hello? Mama! I don't want you guys coming here! I just don't, OK?! God, fine! I pledged my soul to Jack, alright!!"

Then I hang up forcefully. "Everything OK, love?" Jack asks softly. I shake my head "no", tears brimming in my eyes. He notices and walks over, gathering me in his arms. "They said they're coming for me…"

"They can't! We just found each other again!" "Well, that's over now!" I gasp. "Erik, no!" He doesn't listen. He starts to wrench me out of Jack's arms and drag me outside. I manage to pull away for a minute and lovingly place my necklace in his hands.

"But Ana-" he starts. I put a finger to his lips. "No, I want you to keep it. Anyone would take it if they saw it and I'd be devastated if that happened. Promise me you'll wear it to show everyone how much we love each other."

He nods, tears brimming in his eyes. "I promise." he whispers. I kiss him goodbye and stomp out ahead of Erik. "Ana, wait!" I whirl to face him, my eyes full of hot tears of anger. "NO! DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

~Back in the Opera's underground~ "Ana, talk to me!" "Why should I? I'll be in my room." I walk into my room and hook up my laptop so that I can talk to Jack, Bernard and Curtis. "Hey, sweetie. You doin' OK?"

"No! I wanna come back to the Pole and be with you guys!" I whine. Jack laughs warmly. "Do you want me to come bust you out?" I nod vigorously. "Yes! God, yes! Meet me on the Opera house roof." "Alright. I'll be there in a minute."

The connection ends and I zap the rest of my stuff into bags. _I have to do it. To be with Jack, I have to leave Erik and my humanity behind for good. Not! _ I think. My decision made, I zap my bags to the roof, unclasp the angel-wing necklace and let it fall onto the bed.

Then I teleport myself to the roof. ~On the roof~ "Ana?" "I'm right here, Jack." He smiles, picking me up and murmuring: "What do you say we go home?" I press my lips to his before saying: "I'm with you, sweetie."

We disappear in a flurry of silver glitter. ~Up at the Pole~ "ANA! You're back!" "Curtis! Of course I am!" "Will you help me make rounds?" Jack asks. "Only if you help me move my stuff into your room."

He smirks. "Deal." We seal said deal with a kiss. ~In the bedroom~ "YOU'RE MOVING IN WITH HIM?" Bernard shouts. "Well, I love him! What do you expect?" "Ana, where's your other bag?" I smile at the sound of Jack's voice.

"I left it in the workshop." "I'll go get it." "OK. Then after we make rounds, I'll unpack." "Sounds good." "Hello?" "Judy!" We hug. She smiles and says: "Everyone's heard about you and Jack." I giggle.

"I don't doubt that." As we make our rounds, Lucy bounds over and hugs us both. "You guys are in love!" she singsongs. I laugh outright as a blush paints Jack's face red. "Lucy, leave 'em alone." "It's alright, Charlie. Why hide it?"

I kiss Jack full on the lips. "So, things are slowing down. Let's go get you unpacked." "Sounds good." As we unpack my things, Jack softly asks: "Why'd you pick me over him?" "I didn't feel wanted there anymore."

"I make you feel wanted?" "Oh, Jack! Of course you do!" We hug and my phone rings. As I go to answer it, Jack yawns. "Tired?" I ask with a smirk. "Mm-hmm…" "Well, go on. I'm just about settled here."

He does and I answer my phone. "Hey, Trent! You are?? OH MY GOD! Yeah, of course!" He comes in with Sammy on a leash. "Hey, boy! I'm so happy to see you, yes I am!" "Bernard's not gonna like this." "I know. C'mon, Mrs. C will wanna see him."

As we come into the bedroom, Bernard says: "Keep that mutt away from me!" I gasp melodramatically, placing a hand over my heart so as to appear wounded. "Bernard, you spurn my gentle heart!" He rolls his eyes, smiling and allowing me onto the bed to hug him.

"I'm sorry. Can I admit something?" I smile. "Wait. Lemme see if I can guess: you're jealous of Jack and wish it were you." He blushes and nods. "How'd you know?" I smirk. "Call it a special form of woman's intuition."

He hangs his head and murmurs: "It was stupid to even put the notion in my head." I put a hand under his chin and lift his gaze to mine. We lock eyes for a moment before leaning in and kissing softly. He pulls back and looks at me, pure confusion in his eyes.

Smiling, I begin to explain. "Mother Nature said if you ever kissed me, which you did, I could have both you and Jack in my life." "OK. How's he gonna react?" "Probably not well, but he'll learn to cope." "I don't have to move in with you guys yet, do I?"

I laugh. "No. No rush there." He smiles, a rare genuine smile. "Good. So, this is Sammy?" "Yep! My boy!" I say, giving him a good pet, causing him to kiss me. "OK, down! I better go." "Do you have to?" Bernard asks, gently taking my hand.

I smile as I lay down with him. I turn to face him, draping an arm over him and kissing him gently. "You look younger…" he says through a yawn. "I am. I'm 18 now. Mother Nature gave me something for age reversal."

"Wow. Are you gonna be an elf again now too?" I nod. "Well, as long as we're revealing secrets, I always had a bit of a crush on you." "Me too." "WHAT? YOU GUYS, THAT'S AGAINST ELFIN CODE!"

"We know, Curtis! That's why we never admitted it to each other." "Or me." "Or Santa." "So, this is your second third." "Yes, Jack." Bernard snuggles into me, fast asleep and snoring slightly due to his cold.

"Oh! Am I interrupting something?" "Judy. Of course not." "Good. Jack wanted me to bring you some cookies and cocoa so you could eat something, Ana." "Actually, I was gonna come down to the kitchen and make some of my grandmother's famous chicken noodle soup. If you don't mind, of course."

She grins. "Not at all!" "Great." I whisper the message to Bernard; he tightens his grip on me slightly, nuzzles my neck and murmurs: "Mm…no, stay." I laugh softly. "Alright, for a bit longer." He smiles in his sleep and drowsily murmurs my name into my neck.

I pull him into my chest and kiss his cheek. "C'mon, Ana!" Jack whispers. I shoot him a look. "In a bit, Jack. Hi, Lotte…oh, love. What's wrong?" "I just need you." "OK. C'mere." I slip out of Bernard's embrace and sit with her, holding her close.

"What was that song you used to sing for your pa-pa?" I smile. "My Grown up Christmas List." "The boys are here, by the way." I squeal softly. "I'm gonna go say hi!" "No need." "Gary, Jay and Joe! It's so good to see you!"

I hug them and they kiss my cheek. "We just came by to return this." "My holiday album!" "Your cover of 'Santa Claus Lane' was the best!" I blush. "Glad you liked it!" "Your ears are red." Jack murmurs, smirking.

I smile, grab a couch pillow and throw it at his head. "Ugh!" he grunts. "Yeah, direct hit!" I cheer. "Are we still going to the ranch tomorrow?" Meg asks. I shrug. "You can." Scott says softly. "Thanks, San-Scott."

~In the kitchen~ As I work, I softly sing "Do You Hear What I Hear?" "Hey. Soup almost done?" I smile. "Yes, Curtis. Is Bernard still asleep?" He nods, chuckling. "Yeah, out cold. But he'll wake up as soon as the steam hits him."

"True." ~Upstairs, Bernard's POV~ Steam suddenly hits my nose as someone softly calls my name. The person helps me sit up; I realize it's Ana as well as the fact that I'm about to sneeze. I hold up a finger, turn away from her and sneeze twice into my elbow.

"Bless, love." she says gently. I sniffle. "Thaks. *sniff*" She smiles tenderly; Jack shoots me an envious look. "Here, blow." she says softly, lightly placing a handkerchief against my raw nose. I sigh softly as it relieves the pain and blow full force.

"Better?" I nod. Then, blushing, I ask: "Help me? I still feel weak." ~Regular POV~ "Of course, love." I sit on the edge of the bed, placing the tray in his lap. "Chicken soup?" he asks. I nod. "Made it myself. It's my grandmother's recipe."

"Yum!" "Here; try some." I spoon some up and start helping him eat. "Mm…delicious." I giggle. "Good." He eats half the bowl, then I notice him stifling a yawn. "Tired?" I ask. He rolls his eyes, smirking. "Ya think?"

"Watch it. I own sarcasm and didn't give you permission to use it." I give him a quick kiss as he lies down. Then I grab my guitar and sit on the couch. Suddenly, my phone rings. "Hi, Erik. Are you keeping my necklace safe? I promise I'll be home soon. Mother Nature said Monday morning. *laugh* Yes, I'll be bringing Bernard back with me to get him settled. OK. See you then."

"He knows now? AACHOO!" "Bless. He always did. We're going back tomorrow after we visit my mamaw and grandpa." "Should I be nervous?" "I don't know. Should you?" "Ana. You can go home tonight if you like. I know your parents miss you."

"Thank you, Mother Nature. Scott, can I take Bernard, Lucy and Charlie with me?" He chuckles his Santa chuckle, nodding. "You might have to carry Bernard, though." "I figured as much." I pick him up easily, which worries me.

"Has he been eating?" Suddenly, he sleepily mumbles: "Not much, been busy working. Before I got sick." I sigh deeply, but fondly. "What am I going to do with you?" "We'll grab your bags!" Lucy and Charlie chorus.

~In the Opera's underground~ "Welcome home, Ana." Erik whispers tenderly as he walks around behind me to put my necklace back on. "MOMMA!" "CHIP!" He runs over as I kneel down and he throws his arms around my neck.

"I thought you left us…" "Oh, Chip. Momma would never leave you and Daddy. I love you too much." "ANA!" "Mama, Papa!" "Oh, thank God you're alright!" I laugh and hug them both. My papa says: "Carlotta's ill."

"Aw! Poor Cara! And to think, she was supposed to be Elissa tonight." "She said she wanted you to be her nurse." "Fancy that…" Suddenly, a double moan of: "Ana…" sets me into action. I tend to Cara quickly before I start carrying Bernard to my old room.

"Stop at the bathroom; I'm gonna be sick…" he moans. I do as he asks, and he just lets it go all over the floor. "Oh, hon…" I croon. "How can you not be *retch* disgusted?" "Don't worry about it. No use crying over inevitable messes."

I snap and it disappears. "I think we can go now." he rasps shakily. "You sure your stomach's empty?" I ask as I pick him up. He nods, burying his face in my neck and moaning: "I feel awful…" "Hush. I know." I whisper.

"Momma. Daddy and Grandpa Bernard are fighting again." I growl, exasperated and angry all at once. "I'll be right out." "Come right back?" Bernard asks, glassy eyes pleading. "Of course, mon petit elfe." I whisper, pressing a quick peck to his lips before he rolls over, drifting roughly into a fevered sleep.

I walk out and pry Erik and Bernard apart. "Enough!" That's when I notice them: bruises all over Erik's arms. "My God! What happened?" I breathe, kissing each bruise tenderly. "He was calling you a whore and things of the like. I defended you."

I smile lovingly and repeatedly ravage his lips with mine. ~A few minutes later~ Erik sits in an armchair; I tend to his bruises. When I finish, I unbutton his shirt, which exposes his neck and shoulders.

"Wha-" I put a finger to his lips before pulling back and walking around behind the chair, placing my hands on his shoulders. I begin slowly massaging his neck and shoulders, singing softly in his ear and occasionally dropping a soft kiss to the back of his neck.

"Shouldn't you-mm, God that feels good…check on Bernard?" I smirk. "In a minute. I'm enjoying going wet." "Mm, you naughty girl…" "Only for you, my dark Angel." He gives a feral growl, causing me to shiver as he kisses me roughly.

"No. I wanna take this slow. Like our reunion night all those years ago…" He nods, easing up considerably as I hoist myself into the passionate yet comforting warmth of his arms. Suddenly, he pulls away but doesn't put me down; I see why and groan exasperatedly.

Our arousal disappears as Alexia arrives with Laurent and Mr. and Mrs. Aiton in the boat. As they come ashore, everyone but Laurent glares at me. "Good to see you lot too…" Laurent comes over and gives me an apologetic hug.

"I'm sorry she turned them against you." I shrug. "I'll live." Erik smiles and kisses me. Then, he turns my romantic songs CD on and pulls me to the center of the room, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I grin, wrapping mine around his neck. We dance and discuss the wedding softly. "Can the table centerpieces mix yellow daisies with red and white roses?" I ask. "Of course. Anything for you, ma belle fleur."

"I should go check on Bernard. I'll be right back." I kiss him fleetingly. "But Dad, she loves me! She wears my bonding necklace now!" _Oh God, his father! _I walk in. "Hello, Nicholas." I say, walking over to the bed and kissing Bernard.

"What took you so long?" he asks, whining uncharacteristically. "Erik and I got around to dancing. I'm here now, aren't I?" "Yeah. Maybe you can talk some sense into my dad; he wants me to go back to the Pole…and stay there, permanently."

Tears spring to his eyes at the thought of being apart from me and he buries his face in my shoulder, knowing his father will be enraged if he sees him cry. "Shh, love. What did I always tell you?"

He smiles shakily as he recites my saying: "As long as you believe in the bond you and your loved one share, you'll never truly be apart." I smile and wipe his tears away. "Exactly." I peek out and see Lucy and Charlie leafing through my compositions, eyes sparkling.

"Lucy. Bring those here, please. Charlie, you too." They do as I say, hanging their heads, obviously feeling guilty for seemingly upsetting me. "Don't worry. I'm not angry; I just wanted to warn you to be careful with those. They're my and Erik's life story. Told through music."

They gasp before pleading: "Will you sing them for us? Please?" They accentuate their request with twin puppy-dog pouts. "Yeah, come on Annie. Please?" Bernard joins in, knowing I'll break. When he gives me a puppy-dog pout too, I laugh.

"Alright. But Charlie, bring your dad and Carol here; they'll have to take you straight back to the Pole afterwards." "OK!" As I walk out with Bernard on my arms, Erik smirks and murmurs: "They wish to hear our story?"

"So do my dad and Carol." "Alright." ~After Scott and Carol arrive~ "OK, everybody take a seat. Charlie, flip to the beginning. Papa, will you play for me?" He nods, smiling and kisses my forehead. "Of course, my little snowflake."

He takes the book from Charlie and sits with it at the piano, ready to play when I'm ready to sing. I take a deep centering breath and nod toward him. Letting the music caress me as a lover would, I begin to sing, allowing my voice to reach to the highest heights of the heavens.

(Think of Me: POTO)

Ana:

Think of me, think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while-  
please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that, once again, you long  
to take your heart back and be free-  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me

We never said our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea-  
but if you can still remember  
stop and think of me...

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen-  
don't think about the way  
things might have been...

Think of me, think of me waking,  
silent and resigned.  
Imagine me, trying too hard  
to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days  
look back on all those times,  
think of the things we'll never do-  
there will never be a day,  
when I won't think of you...

Laurent:  
Can it be? Can it be Ana?  
Bravo!  
Long ago, it seems so long ago  
How young and innocent we were...  
She may not remember me,  
but I remember her...

Ana:  
Flowers fade,  
the fruits of summer fade.  
They have their seasons, so do we  
but please promise me, that sometimes  
you will think of me!

When I finish, I curtsey deeply before straightening and walking over to kneel near the candle in the corner of the room. Erik begins to sing in his Angel of Music voice.

Erik:  
Brava…Brava…Bravisima.

Meg:  
Ana! Ana!

Erik:  
Ana…Ana…

Meg:  
Where in the world have you been hiding?  
Really, you were perfect!  
I only wish I knew your secret!  
Who is your great tutor?

Ana:  
Father once spoke of an angel…  
I used to dream he'd appear…  
Now as I sing, I can sense him…  
And I know he's here…

Here in this room  
he calls me softly…  
somewhere inside, hiding…  
Somehow I know he's always with me…  
he- the unseen genius…

Meg:  
Ana, you must have been dreaming,  
stories like this can't come true…  
Ana, you're talking in riddles…  
and it's not like you…

Ana:  
Angel of Music! Guide  
and guardian! Grant to me your glory!

Meg:  
Who is this angel? This…

Both:  
Angel of Music!  
Hide no longer!  
Secret and strange angel…

Ana:  
He's with me, even now…

Meg:  
Your hands are cold…

Ana:  
All around me…

Meg:  
Your face, Ana, it's white…

Ana:  
It frightens me…

Meg:  
Don't be frightened…

"Raoul's not here." "I'll do it!" Laurent offers. "Yay!"

Laurent:

Little Ana let her mind wander  
Little Ana thought: Am I fonder of dolls  
or of goblins or shoes?

Ana:  
Laurent

Laurent:  
or of riddles of frocks

Ana:  
Those picnics in the attic

Laurent:  
or of chocolates

Ana:  
Father playing the violin

Laurent:  
As we read to each other dark stories of the North

Ana:  
No- what I love best, Ana said,  
is when I'm asleep in my bed  
and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!

Both:  
The Angel of Music sings songs in my head!

Laurent:  
You sang like an angel tonight

Ana:  
Father said, 'When I'm in heaven, child  
I will send the Angel of Music to you'.  
Well, father is dead, Laurent, and I have been  
visited by the Angel of Music.

Laurent:  
Oh, no doubt of it - And now we'll go to supper!

Ana:  
No, Laurent, the Angel of Music is very strict.

Laurent:  
Well, I shan't keep you up late!

Ana:  
Laurent, no

Laurent:  
You must change. I'll order my carriage.  
Two minutes - Little Ana.

Ana:  
No, Laurent, wait!

As Laurent walks off, Erik's angered teacher/Angel voice echoes through our home, startling Lucy and Carol.

Erik:  
Insolent boy!  
This slave of fashion  
basking in your glory!

Ignorant fool!  
This brave young suitor,  
sharing in my triumph!

Ana:  
Angel! I hear you!  
Speak, I listen...  
stay by my side, guide me!

Angel, my soul was weak  
forgive me...  
enter at last, Master!

Erik:  
Flattering child  
you shall know me,  
see why in shadow I hide  
Look at your face in the mirror  
I am there inside!

Ana:  
Angel of Music!  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your glory!

Angel of Music!  
Hide no longer!  
Come to me, strange angel

Erik:

I am your Angel of Music  
Come to me: Angel of Music

Laurent:  
Whose is that voice?  
Who is that in there?

Erik:  
I am your Angel of Music

Laurent:  
Ana, Ana

Erik:  
Come to me: Angel of Music

Suddenly, Erik emerges from the shadows and we sing together, recreating the magic of the night that changed my life forever.

Ana:

In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again?  
For now I find  
The phantom of the opera is there,  
Inside my mind

Erik:  
Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
to glance behind  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside your mind

Ana:  
Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear

Erik:  
It's me they hear

Both:  
My/Your spirit and my/your voice  
In one combined  
The phantom of the opera is there  
inside my/your mind

Chorus:  
He's there  
the phantom of the opera  
Beware the phantom of the opera

Ana:  
Is there a phantom of the opera?  
ahhhh ahhhhh ahhhh

Erik:  
Sing my angel of music  
Sing my angel  
Sing for me

Ana:  
Ahhh ahhhh ahhhhhhhh

Erik:  
Sing my angel  
Sing for me

Ana:  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Erik:  
I have brought you, to the seat of sweet music's throne to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music, music  
You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone, since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me to sing, for my music, my music

The things we thought that night come rushing back, making the enchantment of the moment flow like silk.

Erik:

Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses

Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night

Close you eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
purge your thoughts of the life you knew before  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar  
And you'll live as you've never lived before

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you  
Open up your mind,  
Let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness that you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night

Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to be  
Only then can you belong to me

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night

You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night

As he reveals the mannequin and I "faint", Bernard bolts up. "Ana!" "Bernard, relax. She's fine." Scott and Erik chorus as he tenderly scoops me into his arms and carries me to the swan bed. When I wake up not a moment later, Bernard asks: "Can I borrow your guitar and play something for you?"

"Of course!" "Yes!" I smile when he starts playing "Make Some Noise". Suddenly, I see Nicholas scowling out of the corner of my eye. "Fine! If you want to throw that life of success away for some **girl**, be my guest! It's no business of mine!"

He says "girl" as if it were a curse. All of a sudden, Bernard bolts up from the couch, clasping my hand in his. "That's not my life. It's the life you chose for me! Now I wouldn't give it up for anything. On my off time, though, I'd rather be here…with the woman I love."

Ending his little speech, he tilts his head and locks eyes with me. Understanding, I smile, tilt my head in the opposite direction and kiss him gently. "I think you can go." I smirk. My smirk softens to a smile as soon as he leaves.

"Bernard, that was beautiful. Thank you so much." "You're welcome. This is gonna sound embarrassing, but…do you like sappy movies?" I grin, nodding. "You kidding? Love 'em! Which one's your favorite?" Blushing, he murmurs: "The Notebook…"

My jaw drops. "Y-you're joking! Me too!" He laughs. "No way!" "This is too insane! Wanna go watch?" "Don't have to ask me twice!" "Might wanna change into something more comfortable." "Mm." We settle into my old room, cuddling up together on the bed.

My head fits perfectly into the crook of his neck and he wraps his arms around me. Towards the end of the movie, I start crying. Instead of scoffing and unfeelingly pushing me away to dry my eyes as Erik would, he pauses the movie and hands me a tissue.

I sniffle and smile tearfully. "Thanks." "Hey, you did it for me. You deserve the same comforts, Annie." I toss the tissue into the trash bin and kiss him softly. We watch the last few minutes of the movie just holding each other.

We smile at each other as the last scene plays and the credits start to roll. "Can I let you in on a little secret?" I ask softly. "'Course." "You're the only one who's ever been allowed to call me Annie." He looks a little surprised at that.

"…Really?" I nod. "Of…*kisses one of his cheeks*…course. It's your special privilege, and yours…*other cheek*…alone." "I'm honored." he murmurs, planting a soft, lasting kiss to my

rose-petal lips.

I smile into it, hoping beyond hope that it'll never end as I slowly bind my arms around his neck. When it does end, he wraps his arms around me and we reenact the "Dancing In The Street" scene. ~Erik's POV~

I hear Ana giggling like a schoolgirl (which, even coming from her, I cringe upon hearing) and decide to investigate. _That movie should've been over 20 minutes ago!_ I think, annoyed. As I come to the door, I push it open a hair and hear her murmur to Bernard: "I hate to admit it, but Erik would never do this."

He gasps softly. "Why not?" "He's not a big sappy marshmallow like we are." "You sayin' he doesn't love you?" "Of course not! I'm just saying that his body is here, but his mind is in the 19th century." "Which means?"

"After all that I've taught him, I wish he wasn't still afraid to be more liberal with his affections, ya know?" "The simple ones, you mean." "Mm-hmm. Hand holding, light caresses, stuff like that." "Oh, you mean like this?"

He clasps one of her hands in his and uses the backs of the fingers on his other hand to slowly, tenderly caress her cheek. Her eyes flutter shut as she smiles a trance-like smile and sighs softly in response to his touch.

"My real-life Noah." she whispers as her eyes open and he pulls her closer, simply holding her. "My Annie…for eternity." He puts his head on her shoulder. She pulls back slightly to put her head in the crook of his neck, nuzzling it and kissing it every few moments.

"It feels so good just to be close to you again, Annie. I feel so safe…and loved." _Annie? Where the hell did that come from?_ "Me too, Bernard. Me too." "Hey, listen. Since I'm feeling better, I've gotta go back. Come with me."

She smiles. "Do you honestly think I would say no?" she asks in a murmur, giving him a kiss. He kisses her back almost instantly like a thirsty man given water. They break apart and she casts a spell to get her luggage ready.

~Regular POV~ "Should've seen this comin'." Scott murmurs, smiling. "Momma! Can I come? I'll be a big help, I'll promise!" "OK, OK! You can come!" "Actually, I'd prefer to keep him here." Erik says evenly.

"Fine. Bring him by to visit, though." "I'll miss you, Momma." I kneel down, give him a big hug and kiss his forehead. "I'll miss you, mon petit etoile." ~At the Pole~ "Remember, you two. Professional relationship until in private." Scott/Santa reminds us sternly.

"We know, Boss…" we murmur in unison, sulking. They walk off and we touch lips not even for half a second before separating to a professional distance so he can show me to my post. ~Santa's POV~

"This is already killing them." Carol murmurs, pointing to the two of them throwing each other longing glances across the room. "Ah, no." I exclaim upon seeing that oh-so familiar gleam in her eyes. "C'mon, Scott. Look at 'em; they're goin' crazy."

"Yeah, you're right. At this rate, they'll run to a dark corner any second." ~Regular POV, after work~ As I finish up my last job of the day, a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. I smile and lean back into their embrace, smiling up at the elf attached to them.

He kisses the smile in relief, most likely at our long-awaited contact. "Busy day?" he asks softly, dropping a kiss to the back of my neck discreetly. Not absolutely everyone's gone yet. "Very. You?" "Incredibly. I'm exhausted, but in a good way."

"Mm. Being Head Elf must be amazing, though." He smiles. "It is." As we walk to our room, my phone rings. I ignore it, resting my head on his shoulder and entwining my hand with his. "Shouldn't you get that?"

I smile. "I should, but I won't. It's Erik." "Bernard, honey!" a voice exclaims from behind us, followed by a groan of exasperation. "Nicholas. Keaton! How lovely!" "Dad. Hi, Mom!" We both hug his mom, but coolly ignore his dad.

My phone continues to ring, so I answer it. "Erik, what's wrong? Vivian said WHAT? Oh, ma moitie. I'll bring you here, alright?" I do, and he collapses into my arms, sobbing uncontrollably and shaking like a frightened little boy.

"Oh, Ana. Y-you kn-know th-that wh-what she

s-said i-isn't tr-true, r-right?" "Oh, my darling. Shh…of course I do." I kneel right there in the middle of the hallway and gather him in my arms, rocking him back and forth slowly.

After I bring him to my and Bernard's room, I kiss his forehead tenderly and murmur: "I'll be right back." "OK…" ~Opera's underground~ "VIVIAN!" I roar. She has the good sense to be terrified as my hand forcefully makes contact with her face.

"HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU REALIZE HOW YOU'VE BROKEN HIM? HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT? WHERE ON EARTH WAS YOUR SENSE?!" "EXCUSE ME? YOU KNOW I HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM, AND YET YOU'RE RUBBING YOUR WEDDING IN MY FACE!"

"AS WELL I SHOULD! YOU WITCH!" "What did she say, exactly?" Christine asks. "He has a face to match his soul." I murmur. "What??" "Go to him, baby girl. He needs you." Jason murmurs. "Thanks, Jason. She'll be back soon."

~The Pole~ "Will you sing for me?" Erik asks, still whimpering slightly as he reaches for me. "Bien sur, ma moitie. What would you like to hear?" I ask softly, pulling him into my arms. "I'll Be." I smile. "Alright. C'mon."

We go down into the vacant workshop and I sing in his ear softly as we sway. Bernard looks on enviously. "Your turn, Bernie-bear. Don't worry, that'll still be private." He pulls me into his arms and snaps his fingers.

I'm instantly wearing my Christmas dress, jewelry and shoes. I look up at him and see longing desire in his eyes. I grin, but it becomes serious as I ask: "Are you absolutely sure?" He nods, breathing against my lips: "Yes. Show me; teach me. Make me whole."

That said, I cast a protection spell on my womb and press my lips firmly, passionately, desperately against his. He lifts me up, spinning us around as I wind my arms around his neck. He puts me down and kneels to unbuckle my shoes.

When he does, I kick them off; they make quite a bit of noise. We ignore it as I unbutton his shirt, trailing kisses from his forehead to his belly button. "Hat…off." I gasp as I work my trail of hot kisses back up to his lips.

He tosses it and it lands with a soft thump on top of my shoes. As we walk to the bedroom, kissing hungrily and shedding the rest of our clothes throughout the hallway, I say: "You know, for a guy who does mostly office work all day, you're pretty ripped…"

"I work out." "Oh, do you now?" "Mm-hmm. Grateful?" "Very. Now kiss me." As we approach the bedroom, he supports me with one hand and fumbles with the door handle. When it flies open, it bangs against the wall.

"Mm…" "Lucy!" we chorus. We scramble in and shut and lock the door, sighing in immense relief. "Now, where were we?" he murmurs, gathering me in his arms and kissing me ravenously. I smile into it, feeling my lips beginning to swell.

He tosses me lightly onto the bed, causing me to squeal softly. He straddles me, kissing me and gently entering me all at once. The slight adjustment discomfort quickly becomes an insanely pleasurable feeling.

"Oh God, that feels…so good." I pant, bucking my hips to push him in further. He smirks, tenderly stroking my cheek with the backs of his fingers. "Patience, my little snowflake…" I nod shakily, slowly beginning to break out in the hottest sweat of my life.

After what feels like an eternity, he moves. Twenty minutes later, I dig my nails into his back as our inner walls clench around one another and we climax together, screaming each other's names. He rolls off of me, sweat-soaked but mind-bogglingly happy.

"Well, we belong to each other now. No turning back." He kisses me softly. "I wouldn't have it any other way." ~Next Morning~ I wake up before anyone else and go gather up my and Bernard's clothes.

Erik had stumbled into bed at about 2 o'clock that morning, having spent most of the night composing. After putting the clothes in the bedroom and putting on a nightgown, I go down to the kitchen to make myself some tea.

"What are you doing up?" "Good morning, Curtis and Scott. Just needed to get out of bed. Pre-wedding jitters, I guess." "Wedding?" a little girl's voice asks. I smile, hugging Lucy and pulling her into my lap with minimal difficulty due to my ever-growing stomach.

"Yes, Lucy. This afternoon, Erik and I will finally be married. Speaking of which: Scott, can you escort me home at about ten? I need to go make some last-minute preparations and finalize things with Father Morgan."

He smiles, hugging me gently. "Of course. Looks like someone else is up too." "Good morning, my Angel. What time is the ceremony?" I smile at the sound of Erik's voice as he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me, putting his head on my shoulder and caressing my stomach.

"4:00. My grandparents agreed to host the reception if we do a little bit of farm work in exchange. **Everyone**." He asks: "Raoul and Alexia too?" "Yes, and Vivian." We both burst out laughing at that prospect.

When we calm down, he kisses me softly and says: "You should start getting ready. It's 9:00." "Mm! You're right. I'll be in the shower." I kiss him once more and walk off. ~After my shower~ I wear a simple blue dress without makeup and crimp my hair.

"Ana! Ana, Mama's ill!" I whirl around just in time to have Meg fly into my arms, crying hard. "Alright. Calm down, ma mie." She tries, but simply cannot and ends up crying harder and clinging to me tighter.

"Come back with me, please. She keeps asking for you." "Alright. I'll finalize the church plans over the phone. C'mon." ~Opera's underground~ "Ana…? *cough cough*" Tears spring to my eyes at how weak she sounds.

I walk into my old room and have to fight the urge to break down at the sight of her. She's fighting to keep her eyes open; she's white as a sheet but her cheeks are flushed with fever and her eyes are unnaturally bright, glassy.

"Oh, Mama…" I gently place a hand to her forehead and gasp softly. "You're burning up! Papa, why have you not tended to her?" "I suppose I have no excuse." he murmurs guiltily. "No, you don't." I go into the bathroom and come back with a cool compress, along with a basin of cool water.

I grab a chair, sit at the bedside and begin to gently bathe her face. "Mm…" "Hush, Mama. It's me. We've got to cool you down; if your fever gets any worse, you'll be in the hospital." I whisper soothingly, kissing her damp forehead and taking her hand.

~A bit later~ My phone rings. It's Scott. "Bernard's freaking out. Tell him you're fine, please." "Yes. I'm fine, OK? Bye." "Ana?" "Yes, Vivian?" "Why do you insist on wearing that dress?" I smile.

"It just feels…right. Speaking of which…hello, Father Morgan. Is Erik waiting at the church?" He nods. "Nervous as ever. Nadir is helping him finish with his suit. Mask-less." "Wonderful. Lotte, will you help me?"

She's already in her bridesmaid dress and nods vigorously, eyes sparkling. "Of course!" As she helps me, Papa hisses: "Are you mad?" "No. Mama insisted I keep the date. Lotte, can you hand me that brush?" I ask as she ties the last lace.

"Oh no, let me do it! You're the bride; you shouldn't have to lift a finger!" I smile warmly. "If you insist." I hear Raoul scoff. "Enough, brother." Philippe says firmly. Christine does the up-do I asked for.

"There!" she exclaims triumphantly when she finishes. "I want to help her with her makeup!" Carlotta exclaims. My warm smile becomes a grin. "Of course, Cara. Then Nikki can help me with the veil."

~When I'm ready~ "And…there." Nikki says softly as she makes one final adjustment to the veil. I come out. "Well…how do I look?" I ask nervously. The nervousness completely evaporates when all the men except Raoul breathe: "You're glowing, like an angel."

My dimples appear as I manage: "Really?" "Really." Philippe murmurs, gently taking my hand and kissing it. "You asked your Uncle Maxwell to give you away, right?" Papa asks. I nod, trying with some difficulty to hide my sadness as I say: "Although, I'd prefer if it were you. It **is** a father's right, after all."

"It's 3:30!" Lotte shouts. I quickly kiss my papa's cheek and rush off. ~At the church, Erik's POV~ "Nadir, is it at all wrong to be inexplicably nervous at this moment?" I manage to ask, feeling my hands beginning to shake.

He smiles warmly. "Not at all, my friend. It's perfectly natural." ~Regular POV~ "OK, here we go." The doors open, the wedding march begins and I walk slowly, arm-in-arm with my uncle Max. When Father Morgan asks: "Who gives this young woman away?" he proudly says "I do, Father."

Erik and I are standing at the altar alone; Father softly says: "I believe the bride has written her own vows. Correct?" I nod. "Yes. May I have my ring, please?" He nods; I take Erik's hands and begin.

"Erik, when I was little and alone, the Angel of Music was always there for me. Through the years, the Angel became a man, the Phantom and a man again. A man known as Erik Destler. Now, I stand here giving you my heart. I only have one question: Will you give me yours too?"

As I finish and slip the ring onto his finger, I see tears shining in his eyes. "Of course I will…" He slips my ring on and Father announces to the procession: "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

We lean in; I wrap my arms around his neck and we kiss softly. "You're really my bride? I'm not dreaming?" he asks, slightly disbelieving. I laugh, kissing him again. Raoul gags; Philippe slaps his arm and glares at him.

"No, my Angel. You're not. Hi, Bernard." "I'm not talking to you." he mutters, sulking. "Fine. Did you bring my change of clothes, Erik?" He nods, nuzzling my nose with his and kissing me yet again. "Of course, ma fleur. I didn't want you to have to go back home and get them."

I smile. "Always so thoughtful. Would you mind coming into the back to help me change so we can get to my grandparents' on time?" He smirks. "Of course, my rose." "Darling, not in God's house." He has the grace to blush as he takes my hand and swings me onto his back.

I squeal. "Hold on tight." "I am!" He carries me into the back room piggyback. ~Raoul's POV~ "Philippe! Stop them; they're behaving like children!" I hear Ana laugh at something **the monster** said and growl.

"Oh, she forgot her bouquet!" Meg and Christine chirp. As they go to give it to her, I continue. "Did you hear her? 'Always so thoughtful.' She's **flaunting** him!" ~Regular POV~ "ENOUGH, RAOUL!" I hear Philippe roar, causing me to smirk.

~On my grandparents' farm~ "We're here!" "Oh, good! Ana sweetie, you, Lotte, Meg, Erik, Christine, Laurent and Bernard can stay inside and work on the Christmas decorations. The centerpieces are taken care of. The rest of you: outside to shovel stalls!"

I grin. "Thanks, Mamaw. Have fun, you guys!" I hear Alexia, Vivian and Raoul say: "Ugh!" Erik and I laugh out loud as we walk inside. ~Alexia's POV~ "Did you hear her?" "I** hate** Erik!" Raoul screams. "You're telling me…" Vivian mutters, scoffing.

"Will you three shut up?" Philippe snaps. "Play nice now!" she and Erik call, chuckling as a little boy's voice exclaims: "Momma, I wanna put it on!" She nods, her chuckle becoming a full-blown beautiful laugh.

"Alright. Up we go!" She hoists him into her arms and he puts the Santa ornament on the tree. "You guys finish the ornaments; I'll go get the garland and tinsel!" Bernard exclaims. They nod; Meg says something that was apparently funny because everyone laughs, including my traitor of a brother.

Suddenly, an older boy walks over. He looks to be about 18. "Hello, I'm Charlie. Is Ana here?" he asks politely. Philippe smiles, nodding. "She's inside." "Thanks." He and a man about our age walk around to the front door and knock.

~Regular POV~ All of a sudden, there's a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" I open the door and there are Charlie and Willy. "Merry almost Christmas!" Charlie exclaims, jumping into my arms and hugging me.

I laugh warmly, hugging him back and kissing his forehead. "Merry almost Christmas, my sweet." "Momma, Daddy's gonna put the star on and make a toast! C'mon, c'mon!" "OK, OK! Just let me change back into my wedding gown."

I smile and let the outfit-changing spell's magic engulf me. When the glitter clears, I'm all decked out again. "You look beautiful." "Thank you, Willy. Erik, it'll be time for dinner soon. Will you show me to my seat, please?"

He smiles and takes my hand. "Of course, my little diamond." Suddenly, I feel a jolty fluttering in my stomach. "Ow!" "What is it, Ana?" "Erik, she kicked! She kicked!!" He lightly places his hand on my stomach and feels it too.

"This is amazing. I love you." "Dinner, all!" "Coming, Mamaw Rose. Is everyone here?" "Yes, Erik. Bring Ana in." We walk in, hands clasped. "I love you too…" I kiss him softly. "EW! Not while we're eating."

"Stow it, Vivian. You're just jealous." He pulls my chair out and makes sure I'm sitting comfortably before brushing a few stray strands of hair from my eyes, kissing my forehead and murmuring: "I'll go get your plate. Heaped high?"

"Yes, please. Bernard, come here." He does and I pull him into my lap and kiss him. "Ana…" "Yes?" I turn and there's Lotte. "Can you take me to the willow?" There are tears in her eyes. "Oh, love…of course. Let me get my coat."

"Where are you going?" Philippe asks. "Out to the willow. We'll be back soon." "I'll let Erik know." "Thank you." ~Bernard's POV~ As I watch Ana walk off, holding her cousin close, I turn to Mrs. Claus. "She's perfect. So passionate, beautiful and perky."

"Not all the time." she murmurs, pointing to the window. Stepping out into the downpour, their Angel calls for them. "Oh, Ana…Christine. Come inside; no more tears." Erik calls coaxingly. Hearing him, they run over, both silently begging to be held and comforted.

"My angels…" he whispers, pulling them into his arms. They hold fast to him, spilling the last of their tears onto his shoulder. Suddenly, he tells them to back away. They oblige and he lets loose a powerful sneeze.

"HAPICHOO!" Jack and I smirk, but it quickly disappears when Ana hands him a handkerchief while Christine tenderly places a hand to his forehead. "Fever's just starting." "Oh, my darling…on our wedding day."

"Ugh…*sniff*…just by luck." I get an idea and smile. "Mamaw, Grandpa. Can I move the piano here into the living room, just for tonight?" They smile. "Of course. Anything for the man so hopelessly devoted to our angel of a granddaughter."

I help Erik into some dry clothes and make a bed for him on the couch. "Prop yourself up. I'll go get our food so we can eat together. Sound good?" He nods, sniffling. "Souds per…per…H'nxxt! …perfect." "Bless you." Christine and I chorus.

He manages a smile. "Thak you." We grab our plates and I grab his. "Fresh. Nice and warm." We sit on either side of him, talking softly. "I'm goig to try to rest." "Rest well, then." we chorus, taking turns kissing his forehead.

He starts shivering and coughing. I rub his back soothingly as Christine goes into the kitchen to get him some water. As she helps him sip it, I run upstairs to get a heavier quilt to help his chills. "I bet that's better, mm?"

"Mm…" In a minute, he's fast asleep. "Shh. Any of you wake him, it'll be your heads! Understand?" "Momma? Why did Daddy lie about being your Angel?" "Oh, baby…" I lift him into my lap with a soft grunt.

"…He thought I wouldn't return his feelings if I knew who he was, so he became the Angel to hide it. When I found out, I loved him all the more." Suddenly, Christine says: "Erik once told me you were Cinderella at one point in your life?"

My eyes sparkle; Jack and Bernard look interested despite themselves. "That was definitely…fun." *Knock Knock* "I got it…Curtis! What goes on?" "They need you…back at the Opera house. They wanna…start getting ready…for the production of Cinderella."

"Ugh, they **had** to decide this when Erik falls ill. Fine…" "You gotta?" Bernard asks. "Yeah, but not for the reason you think." ~At the Opera house~ "Lilly Marie?" I call the eight-year-old's name softly.

A sniffle, followed by a tear-filled: "Ana?" I see her and come over to sit on the bed, gathering her in my arms and softly asking: "Did they make fun of you again today?" She nods, crying as she whispers: "I hate being an orphan."

"Don't worry, baby girl. You'll have parents soon." She smiles, eyes shining hopefully. "I hope so." She yawns. "OK, I've kept you up long enough. Bedtime." "Talk to him?" she asks sleepily, nestling under her covers.

I tuck her in and kiss her forehead, smiling a warm, motherly smile as her eyes flutter closed. "Goodnight, Lilly. I'll be back in the morning." ~Back on the farm~ "Where were you??" "Nowhere." I say smoothly.

Scott smiles; I smile back. "Scott, can we go talk?" His eyes sparkle as he nods. "Mm-hmm. Let's go." "Not until you're honest about where you've been!" Erik shouts. I ignore him and lace my arm with Scott's.

As we come off the porch, it starts to snow. Suddenly, Scott separates from me and holds out his hand. "Care to dance?" I giggle. "Sure." "So…now that we're out of earshot…you snuck off to see Lilly Marie again, didn't you?"

"Mm-hmm! I've never met another little girl quite like her." "**And** you wanna grant her Christmas wish." "Who wouldn't? No one should be without a family for Christmas, right? Mama said she needs to find one soon, though. My uncle Firmin is

co-managing the Opera with my papa and Andre. He wants to throw her out if…well, you know."

"But I know you won't let that happen." "ANA!" "CHARLIE, LUCY!" I catch them as they almost knock me over with the force of their hugs. "Ana." "Neil, Laura. Please come in." We walk in and I brush the snow off of myself.

Bernard comes over and starts rubbing my arms vigorously. "Better yet?" "I'll let you know…" When he finishes, I steal a peck to his lips. "Hey, Ana. Will you play that cool Goth song?" Charlie asks. "Bring Me to Life? Sure!"

I play it on piano. "Wow, someone has a dark side." Bernard murmurs, smirking. "Hmm, glad you find it so…appealing." He kisses me suddenly. Reflexively, I wrap my arms around his neck. All too soon, Erik wakes up, bolts up and runs to the bathroom.

I follow him so I can calm him when he's finished. *Flush* I carry him back to the couch. "There. I'll go get a fresh compress." "Mm…" I come back and Lucy asks: "Is it true you used to do pop dance?" "Yes. Why?"

"Could you teach me?" "Sure! What song?" "Party in the USA?" "Ah, a fun one." I teach them and smile when Lucy gives me one of her warm, magical hugs. "Mm…I love those hugs." "Oh my God, guess who scored Kenny Chesney tix for **this weekend**?"

"OMG, Derek! Shut yo' mouth!" "I'm talking; words are comin' out!" "AAH! I could kiss you!" "Repeat that?" "Figure of speech! Who's coming?" "Whoever you like. I bought out the show. Consider it **one** of your Christmas presents."

"One? I love having a doting best friend!" He smirks. "It has its benefits. Wanna go play Sims?" I grin, giggling at Erik, Bernard and Willy's confused expressions. "Definitely. C'mon, let's go upstairs."

We play for hours. ~Later~ "That was fun." "Who's your prince?" "I'm gonna ask Bernard." "Ask me what? …*yawn*…" "If you'd play Prince Christopher to my Cinderella." He smiles nervously. "And…sing?" I nod.

"With me, mostly." "I…can't. I get **terrible** stage fright." I peck both of his cheeks and his lips before transforming my outfit. "C'mon, upstairs. You know how to waltz?" "A little." "Good. That's a start."

"Hmm. Quaint." "Bugger it all! Why now?" "What? Not happy to see me?" "Not particularly, Jareth. OUT!" "Fine." My phone rings. "Hello? Lefou! How are you, my friend? *smirk* Can't pass that up. Be there in 45 minutes. Gerry, Pat, will you? Yay, much love!"

I change into my angelic Elissa gown, put my hair up in the barrettes and don the heels. "You guys wanna come watch me kill their smirks?" "Definitely." ~At the tavern in the village~ "Hey, it's Ana! Little Miss Hermit Husband!" the Bimbettes and a few male patrons, including Gaston sneer.

Lefou shoots a choice few of them looks that could kill. I laugh and smile gratefully. Walking over, I kiss his forehead and murmur: "Thanks. I appreciate that." "Careful in that dress. You may trip."

"Gerry, Pat!" Forever true gentlemen, they help me onto the stage, kissing my hands. "Thank you." ~The next morning~ "Maman!" "Lilly! C'mon up here, kiddo!" I pull her up onto the bed between Erik and I before putting my headphones on.

"What'cha listenin' to?" she asks. I smile. "Alan Jackson." "Doesn't he sing 'Little Bitty'?"

"Mm-hmm! I love that song!" "What song?" a voice mumbles sleepily from my other side. I smile wider, kissing the sleepy Bernard's cheek tenderly.

"Don't worry about it, love. Lilly, are you hungry?" She nods. "Me too. Let's go upstairs, eh?" "Yeah." We head up, trying and failing to be quiet. "What is that **urchin** doing up here?" "Richard, please! Hungry, girls?"

"Uh-huh!" Andre smiles as we finish. "How's little Amergine?" he asks. "She's just begun kicking. So, this puts me at 5 months now." "Has **Erik** recovered yet?" my uncle asks harshly. "Not completely, but we're getting there." I say coolly. "Papa!" Lilly exclaims.

I look up and Erik is stumbling in sleepily, hoisting Lilly onto his hip. She kisses his forehead and gasps softly. "Papa, you still have a fever! You shouldn't be out of bed!" He hugs her and kisses her cheek.

"I'm find, _ma petite amour_, bud I appreciate your concerd." "You do sound a bit congested, my darling." "Please don't confide be to the bed today, Ada." "Tell you what: if Lilly's right, half the day." He scoffs.

"Fine." As we travel back down below, Lilly's suspicion confirmed, I hear my maman and papa calling me. They sound angry. "Oh, God. Lilly, go to your room." "Yes, Maman." "Ana!" "Shut up, both of you! I don't want to hear it!"

I settle Erik back into bed. "Ana? Frost and Mother Nature are here." "Alright." I walk out and hug Mother Nature. "So, tell us more about…Erik." She imitates the way his name passes my lips as a sigh and I laugh my warm, clear laugh.

"Of course. Now let me see, where did I leave off?" "The night he 'spirited you away', Maman!" Lilly reminds me enthusiastically, snuggling into my lap. "Ah, yes. Well, let's push forward nine years. He's been training me all this time; I'm 16 and have just finished my role as Elissa in 'Hannibal'. Little did I know that my romantically innocent would be forever transformed that night. My Angel of Music would become the illustrious, dark and seductive Phantom of the Opera. As the night wore on, the Phantom would become a man: Erik Destler. He sang to me, a song called 'Music of the Night' and seduced me in ways I never thought possible. It was so strange: he touched and held me so tenderly, yet he sang words of such passion and darkness I could not resist him. Over the span of a year, we fell deeply and madly in love and still are to this day."

"H'nxxtCHOO!" "Bless, darling/Papa!" "Thak you…Ana?" I giggle. "Coming, sweetheart." I walk in carrying quite a few handkerchiefs. "These should help, love. Your nose looks so raw." "ANA!" "In here, Vivian." I call softly as I climb in beside my Erik and he cuddles up to me, moaning softly.

"Shouldn't you be upstairs?" "Not today. I requested the day off." "Thak God she did. I deed her here." "Hush, my darling. Sleep." He snuggles into my chest, drifting off as I hum "She Will Be Loved".

"Ugh, such a mess." "Neil/Dad. Mom." "It's fine, kids. As long as Neil doesn't try to feed me any psychological bull-crap about Erik." "Excuse me?" "You heard her. Ana, you like Evanescence?" "Yes. I love them. You like Alan Jackson?"

"Yup. Got posters of him." "Is that diamond real?" Laura asks enviously, eyeing my engagement ring. I nod and she seems ready to faint. "Can I hold it?" Lucy asks softly. "Sure. Be **very** careful." "I suppose he gave you that necklace too."

"Johanna, love! Yes, he did. When I left Paris to go to school, he told me to wear it as long as I loved him. I've worn it ever since." "Do you still play?" "Piano?" "Yes." "I do." "Would you play something?" "Perhaps later."

"Ana. Ana!" "Edward, Nancy, Nathaniel, Narissa!" "Go on. I'll sleep." "You sure?" "No…" "Oh, my love." He tucks his head into the crook of my neck; I rock him slowly and murmur a quiet song into his hair. "Oh, how sweet." Nathaniel murmurs.

I slip out just as he falls asleep. "Ana! These are hardly the dwellings of a prince!" Edward exclaims haughtily. "No, Edward. I said Erik was **my** prince, not a prince." Narissa scoffs. "What's the difference?"

"There's a big difference." I suddenly hear soft music coming from the stereo as someone pulls into his arms. "Is this you singing, Erik?" I ask in a whisper as he spins me. He nods, blushing. "I played guitar too."

Tears come to my eyes, and concern floods his features. "What is it, ma chérie?" "It sounds so beautiful…and I recognize it. You wrote it not long after I left, right?" "And who knew when you came back, you'd simply fly into my arms, kiss me and beg me to take you back?"

"Which you wholeheartedly agreed to, you rogue." "Maman, what's this?" Lilly asks, holding up the scorebook entitled "Our Future". I smile, as does Erik. "Well darling, your Papa and I wrote that our first anniversary after I'd spent a year away at school in London."

"That was torture for me." I drape myself in his lap and kiss him soundly, silently asking: "But I came back, didn't I?" "EW! Grown up love!" Lilly and Chip exclaim. We laugh, moving to the couch so that they can sit with us.

"Our family…" we sigh. I move into his lap and put my head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. He raises my lips to his; I smile and shower him with kisses. "Nathaniel, Edward. They're showing affection; must we stay?" Narissa grouses.

~Edward's POV~ "Yes, Mother. We must convince Ana to leave this place. She does not belong here and has become ill. Look how pale she is, and frail!" ~Erik's POV~ "Erik, Firmin wishes to see Ana…alone." Antoinette announces softly.

I prepare to say something, but am stopped when she sighs deeply. "Fine. I'll go." she murmurs, seemingly accepting defeat. "You're enceinte, ma belle ange chérie!" ~Regular POV~ "I promise I'll rest as soon as I come home."

I seal my promise with a kiss. ~Upstairs~ "Ana? Your sister's here with a few men and a young boy." "Merci, monsieur." I say coolly as Toby rushes into my arms. I wrap my arms around him, kissing the top of his head and muttering soft apologies into his hair.

"It's alright, Mum. I know ya needed ta be with yer angel." "Thank you. Would you like to meet him?" "Oh, yes! Please!" We walk to my dressing room; Nellie gazes uncertainly at the mirror. I laugh. "Just hold each other's hands."

As soon as Erik sees me, he ushers me into a chair. "Darling, I'm not completely incapacitated yet." I say softly, stroking his cheek. "I just don't want to take any chances. _Vous êtes fragiles en ce moment, ma lumière des étoiles_." he murmurs softly, swooping me into his arms so that I can sit in his lap.

"Alright, I can concede. But will you sing to me?" "_Évidemment, ma__rayonne__ de __lune__. __Que voudriez-vous entendre_?" "Always be my Baby." He murmurs the words into my hair, lulling me to sleep no matter how hard I try to fight it.

As I slip into the warm cocoon of sleep, he lifts me up and carries me to bed. ~Erik's POV~ I lay her down as though she were a china doll meant to be handled with the most worshipful care. Then I cover her slowly, affectionately and press a ghost of a kiss to her forehead before watchfully moving a few free strands of hair from her visage and tucking them behind her ear.

I chance a glance out and notice her sister and the others hovering outside, so I whisper in French. "Le sommeil bien, mon Dieu a envoyé à l'ange." "Erik? I'm ready for my lesson." Charlie says softly. I nod, sitting at the piano.

"I understood what you whispered to her." he says, smirking. I blush and he squeezes my hand. "Don't be embarrassed. She needs that after everything she's been through." "I know." Looking toward the bedroom where the woman who I have the most intense, burning, passionate love for sleeps peacefully, I whisper: "God, do I know."

~Regular POV, Ana's nightmare~ "Ana, push!" Bernard encourages me as Erik pushes my hair out of my eyes and dabs my forehead with the cool cloth again. "I can't…AAAHHH!" "That's it! OK, I see…oh no. We have a breach birth."

"Oh, God! AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" A particularly difficult contraction hits and I mutilate his hand. Four hours later, Amergine is a stillborn. "…No…" Tim gives me the most sympathetic smile he can muster.

"I'm so sorry, Ana." He takes me in his arms as I begin to cry. Through my tears, I whisper: "I just wish there was something I could've done…" ~End nightmare~ I wake up, tears staining my face and pillow.

"Erik!" I call, wrestling his name out past a sob. He rushes in, holding me close as I cling to his chest and continue to sob. When I calm down, he asks what was wrong. "A nightmare. Amergine was a stillborn."

"Oh, darling." ~A few days later~ "Oh, this is terrible!" Erik is pacing, holding a bill from my uncle. "Quiet down, my love. You'll wake the children and Bernard." "But, Ana! I'm angry!" I smile, getting up to wrap my arms around him from behind and put my head on his shoulder.

"Why does it anger you so?" "I promised you the world and cannot follow through…" He continues to ramble, so I cut him off by putting a finger to his lips. "Hush, mon rayon de lumière. When will you ever learn? I need so little to make me happy…"

As if to prove my point, I begin to sing. (Here's "A Place Called Home" from A Christmas Carol: A Musical) Raoul, Meg and Christine hear us; Raoul scoffs as Christine and Meg smile and sigh dreamily, their eyes sparkling.

Ana:

There's a place called home  
I can almost see, with a red front door, and  
A roaring fire, and a Christmas tree.  
Yes, a place called home  
Full of love and family,  
and I'm there at the door  
Watching you come home to me.

Erik:  
Through the years  
I'll recall this day

Both:  
In your arms  
Where I finally found my way

Ana:  
To a place called home  
And a life for two

Erik:  
(spoken)  
You'll have everything  
You could ever want

Ana:  
(Singing)  
All I want is you

Both:  
And a place called home  
You and I will always be

Ana:  
In the dark of the night  
Let your heart come home  
To me

Both:  
In your arms

When I finally found my way  
To a place called home

And to life with you

Ana:  
Where the days are long

Erik:  
And the love is strong

Both:  
And the dreams are true

To a place called home  
You and I will always be

Ana:  
In the dark of the night  
Let your heart come home  
To me

Both:

To the place in my heart  
Where you're always home  
With me

We kiss tenderly until we're abruptly broken apart by a four-person chorus of: "Ew!" We laugh as he tilts his head down, smiling and asking the obvious question with his eyes. I giggle, nodding slightly as I tilt my head up and reconnect our lips.

Suddenly feeling the need to satisfy some long-repressed urges, I snake my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. He lifts me up and twirls us around; we become oblivious to everything going on around us.

When we break the kiss, both feeling more satisfied, he yawns. "It's your turn to get some rest, my sweet." "But…*yawn*…your uncle!" I smirk. "I can handle it. Go on." "Alright…" "Maman, where are you going?"

I smile at Lilly as she rushes to hug me and kiss my bulging stomach. I hug her back and kiss the top of her head. "I am going…to see your great-uncle. If your brothers and Bernard wake up and I'm not back, tell them please."

"Oui, Maman." ~Upstairs, Firmin's POV~ "Let's hope our little plan worked, eh?" I murmur to Vivian. She smirks, nodding. "Let's. Oh, just think! Soon, I'll have that rich creature all to myself!" "Keep dreaming. Uncle, we're not paying this. It's ridiculous!"

"I'll take care of it, love." "Thank you, Mama." "Vivian, when will you learn?" I ask her. She scowls. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" "It means that you only want Erik for his money, not his love. Unlike you, I don't need to be lavished uncontrollably in a relationship. All I need is my family."

"Pfft, family!" "Take that back!" "Ana?" "Charlie! You alright?" "No…" "Oh, sweetheart. What's happened?" "There was an accident…at the factory. And my parents…" "Oh, Charlie!" "Could I stay here?" he asks through tears.

"What about Willy?" "I don't want to be with him! He wouldn't take care of me like I know you and Erik will." "Well then…of course. Welcome home." We get Charlie settled in and he says: "You and Erik are always so happy together. I love that."

I smile. "Thanks, love." "Are you going to get a Christmas tree soon?" "Of course! The day after tomorrow, so we can decorate it on the 23rd." "Brilliant." I smile. "Mm-hmm!" "It's as beautiful as she said."

"Fred, Clara, Ebenezer, Bob, Tim. Pleasure to see you all again." (Tim is NOT ill.) Tim runs into my arms; Bob tries to stop him. "It's alright, Bob." "No, it's not!" Fred, Erik and Bernard exclaim together.

Fighting their fervent protests, I lift Tim into my arms. He whispers something in my ear and points to a picture on the mantle. "That's Claire, Erik's mother. She was an angel." "Ana? Raoul's pawing through your special jewelry box again." Christine says softly.

"Ugh! Be right back, all. Raoul!" I walk into my dressing room and see him carelessly handling the "I love you" bracelet. Despite my warnings, it slips out of his hand and, seemingly in slow motion, it crashes to the floor…and shatters.

"NO! HOW COULD YOU?" "Ana! What's wrong?" Erik exclaims. "My b-bracelet…" "Oh, God. I'll repair it, I promise." He kneels on the floor, gathering me in his arms, kissing the top of my

head and shushing me tenderly as he slowly rocks me back and forth.

"Are you alright?" Fred, Bob and Ebenezer ask softly, each hugging me in turn. "Ana! Everything OK, hon?" "Trent! I heard about the injury. Are you alright?" "Just a sprained ankle. A few weeks rest and I'll be fine. Scored the winning touchdown."

"My hero! Bet we kicked their asses good, then." "Yup. 20-0." "No!" "Yes! Now, help me?" I giggle. "'Course." I suddenly hear Clara give a disgusted shriek; we smirk. "Sounds like she found your X-rated closet." he murmurs.

I help him get settled on the couch. "Mum?" "Yes, Toby? Charlie?" "Will you sing?" "Sure. Anything you like." "I Heart ?" they exclaim. Smiling, I begin to sing and play. ~A bit later~ "Maman! Uncle Philippe is ill!" Lilly exclaims.

I sigh. _I told him this would happen…_ "Is he in his room?" She nods. "He's shivering, but he has a terrible fever." Meg says softly. "Go get the extra quilts. I'll be in the bathroom making cool compresses."

"Mm." When I finish my task, I walk in, my eyes gleaming teasingly. "Didn't I warn you?" "Don't." "Alright. Lie back for me." I end up having to give him a gentle push back before beginning to bathe his face.

"Why are you doing this? You know Raoul and Vivian will avoid you like the plague if you do." he manages hoarsely. "I don't care what my spoiled, vain younger cousins think. You're family too and you matter just as much as they do, if not more."

"MORE?" Vivian and Raoul shout indignantly. Ignoring them stonily as I finish cooling Philippe down, I climb in beside him and gather the weak, shivering man who is two years my senior into my arms.

(I'm 34 again.) "J-j-just st-stay w-w-with m-me,

p-p-p-p-please?" "Shh, of course. Try and sleep." I hum softly to lull him to sleep. When I try to slip out, he clings desperately to me. "I need to check on Erik. It's late."

He lets me go; I walk out and the sight I see brings tears to my eyes. Erik seems to have fallen asleep at his desk in the middle of fixing my bracelet. Silently, I walk up to the chair he's sitting in and chance a feather-light touch to his shoulder.

"Mm…Ana?" "C'mon love. Let's get you to bed. It's late." "*exhausted yawn* The children…" "I'll take care of them. Go on." I tuck Lilly, Toby, Tim and Chip in, rousing Charlie at the same time. As Charlie stumbles off to bed, I turn to Meg.

"Ready?" She nods, looking slightly nervous. "It's alright, ma bichette. Discovering that you have powers isn't a bad thing." "It isn't?" "Of course not! Now, what are you so nervous about?" Tears come to her eyes as she whispers: "Philippe abandoning me…"

"Oh, Meg. Shh…" We sit there in the middle of the room, me rocking her soothingly as I stroke her hair. "Shh…" We move to the couch and she clings to me. I soothe her softly for an hour or so until we fall asleep.

~Next Morning~ I wake up with Meg's head cuddled against my chest and smile warmly. "Meg…ma petite…wake up." I whisper tenderly. I press a light, sisterly kiss to the top of her head and she stirs.

Suddenly realizing where she's lying, she moves to get up, but I hold her to me gently. "You're not hurting her, don't worry." I murmur. Then I slip out from under her so I can take a shower and get dressed.

~As I dress~ "Where are you off to?" Nellie asks. "Upstairs. Please don't tell Erik." She smiles. "'Course not." "But if Bernard or the boys ask, tell 'em." "Alright." "Meg, ma mie, would you like to come?"

"Yes, please." "Me too?" Christine asks. I grin. "Of course. C'mon." ~Upstairs~ "ANA!" "Katrina, love! How are you?" "Good. How are Fred and his lot?" I laugh. "They're good." Suddenly, she whispers: "Have you told Ebenezer yet?"

"I don't think he'd believe me." "About what?" I smile at the sound of his tired voice as he comes up and hugs me from behind. "Do you promise to keep an open mind?" "Of course." Taking a deep, calming breath, I turn in his arms.

"The night of your redemption…I was the Ghost of Christmas Past." He smirks. "I thought I recognized you." "You're not angry?" I ask. He smiles softly, kissing my forehead. "Of course not. You saved me."

He wraps his arms around my waist; I wrap mine around his neck and we sway lightly to a silent mental melody. Fred looks on enviously at the openness of his display of affection. "You know, Erik is going to be furious with me when he finds out."

Suddenly, "Time of my Life" begins playing and our dance picks up speed, almost becoming a waltz. "ANA!" a voice booms. I ignore it, continuing to glide in Ebenezer's arms. He murmurs: "You need to eat."

I smile. "You're right. Both my stomach and Amergine are crying out for food." As we step off the stage, Katrina shoots me a told-you-so smirk. ~After breakfast~ My phone rings; Erik groans. "Hello? Hey, Rem. What?? Ugh! Alright."

I hang up and approach Ebenezer. "Need to prove my redemption?" he asks. "Yes." "I'd be happy to help." We leave for the Ministry of Magic's courtroom. ~As we arrive~ "MUM!" "HARRY, DRACO!"

"Ana." "Minister Fudge. May I ask who brought forth this accusation?" "Lucius Malfoy." I roll my eyes and smirk, shaking my head. _Of course._ "Ready, Ebenezer?" He smiles, taking my hand and kissing it lightly.

"Whenever you are, Ana." He releases my hand; I pull him close and begin. (Lights of Long Ago)

Ana:

It's your lucky night  
Brought you something bright  
Something with a twinkle and a glow  
To remember  
The lights of long ago

Remember the lights of long ago  
Glimmers in the dark  
Here and there a spark  
Suddenly a picture starts to grow  
Come remember the lights of long ago  
Remember the lights of long ago

A child  
Is this who you used to be  
A scene shining from your past  
The first Christmas of your memory  
The shadows you cast  
Remember and see the light at last  
Remember  
Mr. Scrooge  
Of long ago

Downward through the night  
Onward toward the light  
Onward to a place your heart will know  
Come remember the lights of long ago  
Remember the lights of long ago  
Remember  
Remember?  
Remember the lights of long ago

"Believe her now, Lucius?" Narcissa asks smarmily. He slaps her. "CISSA!" I shout. "DON'T YOU **DARE** HELP HER!" he shouts. In response, I shove him to the cold stone floor and gather a now sobbing Narcissa into my arms.

"Is Bella here?" I ask her softly as I heal her bruised cheek. She nods shakily, pointing to where her sister is sitting. Having recognized her cue, she rushes down to help me. ~Later, as we come home~

Nadir is rowing us back. Ebenezer has his arms wrapped around me to calm my nervous shaking. "We'll tell him together. Don't be so nervous, _ma petite __étoile ardente_." "I'm worried for you, _mon beau, fort étoile_. When Erik gets too angry, he lashes out to a **very** harsh extreme."

He kisses the top of my head, smiling as he rubs up and down my arms. Holding fast to Ebenezer's hand, I approach Erik. "Love? I need to tell you something." "I heard." he snaps harshly. "Fine. If you know, I won't bore you. But I had to, Erik. My parents covered for me that year so I could prepare for that Christmas Eve night and Ebenezer's redemption."

"Ana?" "Yes, Cissa?" "Could I stay here?" "Oh…of course." Suddenly, I'm pulled into someone's arms. _Bernard…_ "Hello, dear-heart. Finally have some off time?" "Yes, time to spend with you and this Scrooge guy."

"Actually, I only go by Ebenezer now." "Which is so blissfully wonderful, I might add." I chirp, pecking his cheek as Bernard pulls me onto the couch and I nestle into his side. I close my eyes, relishing the feeling of his warmth until a soft, hoarse moan of: "Ana…" puts me into action.

"Coming, Philippe." "Must you?" Bernard breathes against my lips. I connect them briefly before pulling away and nodding resignedly. "I can't very well abandon him." I walk to his room. "Wasn't me. I think it was Ebenezer."

_Oh, God! Erik may have gotten hold of him! Dear Lord, I hope not…_ "Ebenezer, are you alright?" I ask softly. He shakes his head. "I think Erik slipped one of your wayward potions into the tea you brought me."

I touch his forehead tenderly, in a daughterly way and gasp softly. "You're awfully warm! Fred!" "Yes, Ana?" "Can you bring a basin of cool water and some cloths in here for me, please?" "Of course." When he does, I set it on the wider nightstand, grab a chair and sit beside Ebenezer.

I gently dip one of the cloths into the water before ghosting it across his feverish skin. "So, how long since St. Mungo's now?" I smile softly at his question as I continue my tender task. "Five years. I honestly can't believe you remember…"

He looks shocked. "Why wouldn't I?" "Clara doesn't." "No. She **chose** not to; she was jealous that you had a higher success rate. What was your secret?" Smiling, I whisper: "I sang, all the time." He manages a smile and says: "I remember the first time you suggested I be brought there."

"As do I…" We talk softly until my phone rings. "Hello? Sirius, Remus! Of course, just let me ask him! …" "Yes, they can meet me." I bound onto the bed, peck his lips the way a daughter would and hug him lightly.

"Thank you…" I whisper in his ear. "It's really no trouble." For just a second, I could swear I'm seeing Ebenezer Scrooge…blush! I giggle. "What?" I shake my head. "Nothing. You look sweet when you blush, that's all."

~Fred's POV~ _Did I hear what I think I just heard? My uncle…blushing! _Clara comes up beside me. "Fred? Are you alright?" Shaking my head violently to bring myself back to reality, I nod.

"Yes, Clara. I'm…quite alright."

"Your uncle and Ana seem to have bonded well…" "Again." "Hmm? Oh, come now Fred! You can't possibly believe that 'I was the Ghost of Christmas Past' nonsense!" "It's not nonsense. I watched her…" her doting husband whispers, crystal tears flowing down his cheeks.

Seemingly materializing beside him, she walks in front of him and embraces him. "I'm sorry. I should have told you." he whispers brokenly. She hushes him with a forgiving kiss that instantaneously becomes passionate as he crushes her to him.

She moans loudly, their lips welded together and their arms around each other. I snort in disgust along with Clara as she pulls away, her eyes shining mischievously with a foreign dark desire. She breathes: "My Erik…" as his lips possessively plunge toward her throat, causing her ecstatic moans to fill the place.

"Quiet down, you two. You'll worry the Madame." My uncle teases them, eyes sparkling even as they begin to undress in front of us. He carries her to their love bed…in the open! She lies beneath him, pleasuring him as he pleasures her slowly.

"Oh, Erik…" she moans, but it's quickly cut off as he kisses her soundly. She reaches down and not ten minutes later, they arch violently, screaming each other's names. ~Regular POV~ I lay curled up with Erik, my head on his chest as he plays with my hair and hums our passion song softly as I join him with the words.

I hear soft crying. _Meg…_ "I'll be right back." He nods as I kiss him tenderly and rise from the bed, dressing in a flimsy set of underclothes (practically see-through) and going to comfort my little sister.

"It's as I feared. He's abandoned me…" "Oh, Meg. He doesn't deserve you, then." "You're absolutely right!" "Good girl! You find someone who accepts you without condition." "I will. Thanks, Ana." "Ana? What are these?"

I turn and see Erik cradling a stack of notebooks all titled "Songs I've written that I wish Erik would sing to or with me". I blush. "Where did you get those?" "You left your closet's back door open." he murmurs, smirking.

I land an ornery kiss to his lips and whisper: "I know not to do that again." "Nonsense. Your creations are musically heavenly." "Really?" I ask, squealing slightly. He laughs his deep, rich, musical laugh before sweeping me into his arms bridal-style, twirling me around and kissing me soundly.

"We can see you're busy." Grinning as I recognize two of those voices, I make him put me down and hug the people they belong to. "Randy, Simon! Paula." The latter name is said icily. "Ladies, keep the claws away."

"Yes, Simon…" Suddenly, he picks me up and twirls me before asking: "How's Amergine?" "She's perfect. Thanks for asking." "You're welcome." "Ana? Why is this one tear-stained?" Erik asks. I see which one he's pointing to and sigh deeply.

"It would be easier to show you than try and explain." I take his hands and show him events of my year as a Christmas spirit as well as afterward.

**~Memory~**

I'm sitting in my room, having my third crying bout of the day when there's a knock at the door. Composing myself and finding my voice, I call: "Come in!"

"Ana! You alright?" "Oh, hey James. Not really…" (James is the Ghost of Christmas Present.) "Miss your boyfriend?" he asks kindly. "Unfathomably…" "What are you writing?" "New song…" "May I?" I manage a smile.

"Sure. It's called 'Your Song'." He grabs my guitar and plays it. "It's gorgeous. He'll love it." "I hope so."

**~Pause Memory~**

"But I'm sure you remember what happened when I came home…" He bows his head guiltily and nods.

**~Resume Memory, Erik's POV~**

"CHRISTINE!" Ana squeals as the girl she's come to regard as a sister jumps into her arms, crying tears of joy at their reunion. "Shh, my Lotte. What's wrong?" she asks, stroking my betrayer's hair comfortingly; **Christine** says nothing, merely continuing to sob into my fallen angel's neck.

They lie on her prima donna suite's bed together. "R-Raoul wants to t-take me away f-f-from h-here, tr-try to m-make me f-forget. B-but I d-d-don't want t-to forget, Ana! I don't, I won't, I can't!" she screams desperately.

Raoul comes rushing in, having heard and forces them apart. "Raoul, no! She stays here…" she says with a gentle firmness. "What? You must be mad!" he hisses vehemently. I shake my head. _He'll never understand…_

"Raoul, you know that her existence radiates music, as does mine. Let her stay." "…Fine. I want her out of this room." "No! I'm staying with Ana!" I smirk. "You heard her." "Fine!"

**~End Memory~**

"Hello?" _I know those voices._

TBC =)


	25. 2nd Wedding: Finis Sequel Coming Soon!

Chapter 25 of I Won't Say…I'm In Love

"Melinda, Jim, Jareth, Sarah!" "AUNTIE ANA!" "Jade! How's my little niece, Princess of the Underground?" "I'm wonderful. Will you sing me to sleep again tonight?" I smile. "Of course, _ma petite princesse de lutin_."

She laughs softly, silently gesturing with her arms for me to pick her up; I happily comply, beginning to twirl her as she squeals joyfully. When we stop, Jareth audibly sighs in relief. "In a bit, we'll go pilfer a few dollars from your uncle, take your cousins and go to town to buy a big bag of sweets. Sound good?"

"Yes, Auntie Ana!" she exclaims excitedly as we hug tightly before she rushes off to play with her cousins. Sarah laughs softly. "You spoil her." I smile indulgently. "It's my job." Suddenly, Jim picks me up from behind.

I squeal from surprise and delight as we kiss each other's cheeks before I hug Mel and kiss her cheek. "Ana!! Can you quiet the children down, please?" Erik calls for what seems like the billionth time that afternoon.

I wander into the music room. "Darling, if you're this stuck for ideas, I think you need a break." I say softly, persuasively. He sighs deeply. "Perhaps you're right…" Then, suddenly taking me by surprise, he turns on the stereo and pulls me into his arms.

"Dance with me?" I giggle girlishly, mentally smirking in satisfaction at seeing Jareth scowl. "Of course." I recognize the song almost instantly: "The Voice". I smile and sing along. Jim and Melinda's jaws drop at the ethereal quality my voice has.

(Celtic Woman- "The Voice". I.O.N!)

Ana:

I hear your voice on the wind  
And I hear you call out my name

"Listen, my child," you say to me  
"I am the voice of your history  
Be not afraid, come follow me  
Answer my call, and I'll set you free"

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice, I will remain

I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone  
The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow  
Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long  
I am the force that in springtime will grow

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields  
I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace  
Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice of the future  
I am the voice, I am the voice  
I am the voice, I am the voice

"Wow." "Thanks. Celtic pieces are my favorite. But I might have a new favorite now. Erik, put this in." "I Need You. Sounds beautiful." He puts it in. As the song plays, tears come to his eyes. "Oh, Ana…" "Hush. _Aucune déchirure, mon ange de la terre._"

"Oh, blech!" "Daddy, stop! It's 'dorable! Uncle Erik gets emotional 'cause of Auntie Ana." Jade says with a giggle. He smiles. "Oh I do, do I?" "Uncle Erik!" He swoops her into his arms and onto the couch, beginning to tickle her.

"I'm going to go change." "For what, Maman?" Lilly asks. "Rehearsal." "For the concert?" I nod. "What do you think of this, Fred?" I'm wearing a black tank top, jeans and navy blue wedges. "Why don't you ask my uncle?"

"Fine. Ebenezer, what do you think?" "You look perfect." "Thank you." I grab my guitar and put it on my back. "Would you mind if we came and watched?" Melinda and Jim chorus. I smile. "Not at all. C'mon!"

~Upstairs, halfway through rehearsal~ "Ana? I don't feel well…" my little Lotte rasps as she stumbles weakly onto the stage and into my arms, fighting back tears. "You're not warm. Does anything hurt?"

"Mm-hmm. Everything, but especially my throat." "Oh…sweetheart. C'mon, I'll take you home." "But your rehearsal…" I smile, cutting her off. "…Can wait." ~Home~ I get Christine settled into bed and suddenly hear: "Ana?"

I grin. "In here, Robert, Giselle, Morgan. And Edward, Nancy, Nathaniel and Narissa." "My love! I finished the composition!" Erik exclaims, suddenly picking me up and twirling me around extremely fast while kissing me firmly but gently, filling me with his anxious excitement and joy.

"Erik, that's wonderful." I whisper breathlessly as we part and stop spinning. We move to the couch, content to simply hold one another. I open Erik's shirt slightly so I can trace circles on his chest. He lets me.

I laugh at Edward's confused expression, but offer no explanation. "I love your laugh…" Erik sighs, kissing the top of my head. "Hope we're not interrupting anything." two stuffy (like snobby) voices chorus.

_Ugh…Jareth's parents._ "No, of course not Your Graces." Despite saying that, I nuzzle Erik's neck, dropping a few kisses there. "Auntie Ana? Can we go get those sweets now?" Jade asks. I pull her into my lap with slight difficulty, nodding and giving her butterfly kisses.

"Just let me change into something warmer. We can't be harming your cousin, can we?" "Mm-mm!" I change into a warm dress and grab my hat, scarf and gloves, which are all a deep blood red. "Erik, we'll be back!"

"Alright, be careful. Love you!" "Love you too!" ~In the village, the candy shop~ "Ah, my two favorite customers!" Mr. Peterson exclaims, hugging us both. "Hi, Mr. Peterson." "Pick of the shop, girls! On the house, and don't you dare insist!"

I smile. "Thanks." "Of course." a voice mutters. "Bonsoir, Gaston." I say distractedly as I peruse the chocolates on the shelves. "Mr. Peterson?" "Yes, Ana?" "Where's the raspberry-orange chocolate?"

"Here in the back. I'll bring some out for you." "OK." "Auntie Ana, look!" She rushes over, holding a big basket full of goodies. I laugh warmly. "It looks heavy. Let me hold it, sweeting." "OK." Mr. Peterson brings out two huge boxes of

raspberry-orange chocolate.

We take our leave, each holding one. ~Home~ "Pick of the shop again?" Erik asks. We nod. Jade rushes off with her basket. "I brought home some raspberry-orange chocolate. We could change into our nightclothes, lie in bed and…feed each other." I murmur seductively, watching Jareth's parents' jaws drop as he nods and murmurs back: "Sounds perfect. I'll go light some candles in our room."

"OK." I kiss him slowly, savoring the taste of it. As I turn to go change, I hear Jareth's mother murmur: "She's wasting her life here with that…**thing** when she could've married our son and been a queen!"

She spits out the word "thing" as though it were something vulgar and Erik immediately reaches up to cover his birthmark. I gently stop him by taking his hands and kissing them. "No, none of that. You're beautiful to me; that's all that matters."

He nods, murmuring: "Kiss me…everywhere." I do, then he goes to light the candles. "Samaria, may I speak with you?" I ask, addressing Jareth's mother. "Of course." As soon as we're alone, I change from calm and collected to furious and protective.

"Now you listen here, you ice queen! I have taken a lot of time to show Erik that he does NOT have to hide. If you destroy that, there will be Hell. To. Pay. Do we understand one another?" "Y-yes." I go change, grab the chocolate and join Erik in bed.

I pop the first chocolate into his mouth. He eats it, and then pulls my fingers into his mouth, sucking the chocolate off of them slowly. I do the same for him and hear a chorus of disgusted groans. "Should we?"

I shake my head. "Let them watch…" He smirks, popping another chocolate into my mouth and letting me clean his fingers. "Oh, God. I think I'm going to be sick." "Stuff it, Dad. They look so happy…" Johanna says with a dreamy smile as we kiss, relishing the mixed tastes of raspberry, orange and chocolate on each other's tongues.

We both moan softly into the kiss. His hands travel through my hair to the small of my back. "Mm…interesting." He smirks. "I agree. Be right back. I have to go put the chocolate in the fridge." I nod.

"OK, I'll miss you." He smiles and kisses me sweetly. "I'll miss you more." I kiss him back before pulling away and giving him an Eskimo kiss. Suddenly, Lilly rushes in. "MAMAN!" she exclaims. "We put up the tree. Surprise!" she, Charlie, Chip, Jade and Toby chorus.

"Oh…loves. It's gorgeous, thank you." I kiss each of their foreheads in turn. "Auntie Ana?" "Yes Jade, my darling?" "Do you think I could have a love like yours and Uncle Erik's someday?" I nod. "Of course. It may take a few broken hearts, but anyone can."

"Humph!" I turn toward the sound and see Ben leading a scrimpy blonde off the boat. _This must be Jane._ "Mum?" Johanna calls for me. "Coming, love. You need me to take Lucas?" "Yes, please." I do for about half an hour, then I hear a familiar voice.

"Ana!" "CHASE!" Cameron smiles as we hug. "Simon's waiting for you upstairs. Something about Cowboy Casanova." "Oh, I forgot! I'd better change." "And don't worry, Remus is here." "Thanks, Chasey…"

I peck his cheek, change and head upstairs. ~Upstairs, after a few songs~ "This next one goes out to Remus about Sirius." Sirius pales. _No. She swore she wouldn't…_ "I'm sorry you need to find out this way, mate." I say softly.

Then I begin to sing. (Cowboy Casanova: Carrie Underwood)

Ana:

You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free

He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch

[Chorus]  
He's a good time cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life

I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I been where you been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away

Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me  
And take my advice

(Chorus)

Run run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just remember

(Chorus)

As I sing, Remus's jaw drops and Sirius glares at me as if to say: _You swore! I trusted you! _"I couldn't let you hurt him knowing what I did. I'm ashamed of myself for letting it go on as long as I did."

"How long? And with women??" "Four months, six women. Are you angry with me, Rem?" "You? Never. I love you for braving the rough waters and telling me." "Like…love-love?" I ask, squealing slightly. He nods, clearly embarrassed.

"My tastes changed about two weeks ago, and I've been waiting to tell you." (Bernard and I broke things off a week ago.) I feel Erik's presence, but it doesn't matter as I land a quick peck to his lips. "I'm glad you did…"

He gasps softly. "Does this mean you're willing to give 'us' a try?" Eyes shining and grinning ear-to-ear, I nod vigorously. "Alright!" he cheers. I call Nadir to meet us at the lakeshore to row us back. ~Home~

"How'd it go?" Bob asks, hugging me and kissing my belly. (Amergine) "Paula was **so** pissed because Simon's eyes were on me the whole time." "Gee, I wonder why?" Jane mutters sarcastically. I shoot her a death glare.

"Auntie Ana!" Jade exclaims happily, rushing into my arms. "I'd prefer if you didn't." Erik says firmly, but I don't listen. He gets angry; I just smirk as Remus looks on nervously. "Was there something you wanted, my little butterfly?" I ask, smiling down at the little crown princess in my arms.

"I just wanted my auntie to hold me…" "Of course, love." "Ana? Meet Jane." We shake hands and I murmur: "Strange. We could've been twins…" Ben shoots me a "Shut it" look. Suddenly, my phone chimes.

My uncle. "What? Alright!" "Something wrong?" Mel and Jim ask. "No. Rem, will you help me with my routines?" "Can you stay a bit longer, Mum?" Charlie asks pleadingly. I smile. "Alright." Raoul calls me twice, but I ignore it.

Eventually, he comes down to get me, raging. "You were supposed to be onstage an hour and a half ago!" "Cover Lilly and Jade's ears please, Charlie." He does and I say: "Screw what Uncle Firmin wants! Besides, that idiotic son of a bitch hasn't given two shits about me since I married Erik."

"And rightly so." "Enough." Nadir says firmly, glaring at Raoul. "Mum!" "What is it, Charlie love?" "Willy's on his way here! He's gonna try to make me go back with him!" "Hush, love. We'll make sure you stay."

"That we will." Erik chimes in. My phone rings. "Hello? Yes, Molly. Of course I can! Lemme just pack and ask Remus if he'll come with me." "Yeah, I have a feeling Sev will be there, though." I smirk, kissing him as I finish packing.

"So?" ~The Burrow~ "Fidally!" the twins and Ron chorus hoarsely. I giggle and Remus sighs dreamily. "Your giggle is so cute…" "Thanks. Bed, boys. I'll be up in a bit to check on you." "Kay." "Hi, Ana." Ginny says shyly, walking over hesitantly to hug me.

"Hi, Gin." "How's the baby?" I smile. "Wonderful. She's started kicking." Her eyes sparkle and she whispers: "Can I feel?" I nod. "Follow me upstairs so I can check on your brothers." She does, and when we get into Fred and George's room, I show her where to put her hand.

"That's your daughter?" she asks breathlessly. I nod, beginning to make sure the boys are comfortable. "Yes." "Hello, Ana." "Hi, Sev." We hug and he kisses my cheek. The pretty little redhead behind him glares at me, but he pays her no mind.

"I'll check on Ron, you take Arthur." I smirk. "Deal." ~Arthur and Molly's room~ "Ana?" I smile soothingly. "Yes Arthur, it's me." I walk over to the bedside; he takes my hand and manages to ask: "How's our favorite surrogate Weasley?"

I laugh softly. "Much better off than most of you." He smiles wryly. "True, true." "Ana? What's this?" I turn and see Remus holding the song I brought along. "That's a new song I'm working on for you." "Could I hear it?"

"'Course." I clap the beat and begin to sing (The Game of Love: Michelle Branch and Santana.)

Ana:

Tell me  
just what you want me to be  
One kiss  
And boom you're the only one for me  
So please tell me why  
Don't you come around no more?  
'Cause right now I'm cryin'  
Outside the door  
Of the candy store

Chorus:  
It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that  
It started with a kiss now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain  
I'm tellin' you my babe, its all in the game of love--

--Is  
Whatever you make it to be  
Sunshine instead of this cold, lonely sea  
So please baby try  
And you'll live for what I'm good for  
It ain't sayin' goodbye  
Its knockin' down the door  
Of your candy store

Chorus

You roll me, control me, console me  
Please hold me!  
You guide me; divide me into whole--yeah!

(Make me feel good--yeah!)

So please tell me why  
don't you come around no more?  
'Cause right now I'm dyin'  
Outside the door  
Of your lovin' store

Chorus

Its all in this game of love, its all in the game of love  
All in the game of love  
(A little bit of this, a little bit of that)  
You roll me, control me, please hold me  
(A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain)  
And I'm here on my own...on my own

"…Bloody he-" I cut him off with a firm kiss. "I will not have you swearing in front of your stepchild." He nods and captures my lips again. "Mm…Rem." He pulls away, smirking. "Yes, Ana?" "I love you." "I love you too."

"Ana? Can you ask Bolly to make sobe tea?" I smile. "Sure, Arthur. I'll bring it up when it's ready." I go back downstairs with Remus, my hand clasped with his. "Hello?" I gasp. "Mama! What are you doing here?"

"Meg needed you, so I brought her here." "Alright." I see tears shining in her eyes, so I pull her close. She buries her face in my shoulder and cries. "You lost him, didn't you?" I feel her nod; she begins to cry harder and I tighten my hold on her.

"He was…going to be…so beautiful…" "I know, darling. I know. Shh…" ~A few days later~ "Ana, my love?" "Upstairs, Erik sweet!" He stands in the doorway watching Rem and I kiss passionately. "Mm…that taste." we whisper, leaning in for yet another kiss.

He wraps his arms around me; I do the same as he reaches up and rakes his hands through my hair. When we break for air, Erik comes over and caresses my stomach. "How's our little one?" he coos, bending down to press a kiss there.

"She's starting to drive me crazy with the kicking, she is!" "Can I feel?" Toby asks. I nod, grinning. "Put your hand right…there." "I felt it!" I laugh, kissing the top of his head. "Good." "Ana? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, love. Anything." "Well, in the spring, will you…bond with me?" He pulls a simple gold diamond ring out of his pocket. Tears beginning to pour down my cheeks, I manage to whisper: "It took you long enough."

Understanding my answer, he slips the ring onto my opposite ring finger and sweeps me into his arms, kissing me passionately, tasting me fully after almost a month and a half of shy, hesitant kisses. "Mm…do I finally have the pleasure of seeing your animalistic side?" I murmur, smirking.

Returning the smirk, he kisses my neck and whispers: "Only if you want to." I nod, fighting to keep my breath steady as he ravages my neck with fierce, burning kisses. "I do, Rem. I want our bond to be complete. I want us to belong to each other, mind, body and soul."

Nodding, he picks me up and carries me to the bedroom across the hall. Setting me down, he reaches for my dress's zipper, kissing me again. I moan as he unzips my dress and begins to look me up and down hungrily, drinking me in as it falls to the floor.

"Mm…curves and full breasts. I'm going to enjoy this…" "Good. I want you to." I gasp as he kisses the base of my neck. Coherent speech is instantaneously lost to me. "Sweet spot?" he asks as he begins to strip.

I nod, drinking him in appreciatively. "Lean, pale and muscular. Just the way I like 'em." I whisper, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him hard, deep and long. A low, husky moan escapes from deep in his throat.

Extremely turned on by this, I moan back as I wrap my legs around his pelvis. "Eager?" he asks teasingly. I nod frantically, gasping as he kisses from between my breasts to my belly button. I break away from his lips to kiss his chest.

"You're so gorgeous…" he breathes as he slips inside me. "Even five and a half months pregnant?" He smiles, beginning to move. "Especially so, love." We climax together about a half-hour later. Lying in the afterglow, I smile and kiss the side of Remus's head.

He stirs out of his light doze. "Need summin', love?" he mumbles sleepily. I giggle and kiss his nose, shaking my head. "No, sweetheart. Go back to sleep." I change into one of my skimpy little nightgowns, put a robe on over it and head downstairs to heat up some leftover lunch.

I grab a plate and pop it in the oven. When it's finished, I pull it out and sit at the table to eat. "Ana?" "Ron. What's up, kid?" "Is it true about Sirius?" "Sadly, yes." "Maman, Maman!" "What is it, Lilly?"

"Look at what I drew!" She shows me a picture of her papa and I cuddling on the couch under a blanket, him holding me against his chest. It looks professionally done. "It's breathtaking." "Thanks. But it's not finished yet. I still need to color your eyes and Papa's birthmark."

I peck her forehead. "You go finish." "Kay." She hops off my lap and goes back to work. I smile as I hear Remus padding downstairs. My phone rings. "What's up, Ducky? Really? I'd be honored!" I take my family, Remus included, to NCIS HQ.

"Hello Ana, my dear!" Ducky exclaims, sweeping me into his arms and hugging me tightly. "Mm. God, I've missed those hugs. Now, where's that body?" "Body??" "Mm-hmm." Ducky escorts me to Autopsy, his hand in mine as he laughs and jokes with me the whole way.

"Jealous, Jethro?" Abby asks Gibbs. "No! …Yes. I mean, look at them." "I see more of a father-daughter thing." Tony and Tim chime in. "Who asked you?" he growls. I laugh at a punch line and peck Ducky's cheek as we walk into Autopsy.

"Dr. Mallard! I didn't realize…*blush*…Ana was here." "Just to assist with the body, Mr. Palmer." he assures the younger man. "I'll go put a suit on." "Don't take too long." he murmurs, winking. "I'll try."

Not five minutes later, I walk out suited up. I give our friend a glance over and make my prognosis. "Looks like severe bruising around the ribs and middle chest. Contusions on his legs as well as brush burns around the wrists and ankles. Bullet entry wound dead center into his right temporal lobe. He was bound, gagged, beaten and tortured by two captors. The fatal wound, however, was the shot to the head."

Ducky and Jimmy stand, mouths agape. "All that from one glance?" "Hmm. Impressed?" "Incredibly. Would you like to have dinner with Mother, Jethro and I tonight?" I grin. "I'd love to. Alone?" "For Mother's sake, yes."

"Great. I'll wear that gorgeous green dress, but I'll bring it as a change of clothes so I can help you cook." He smiles. "Alright. 5:00." "I'd better get home, then. See you three tonight." ~On the way home~

"You should be resting tonight." Erik says half concerned, half commanding. "Yeah. I should, but I won't." He frowns, giving me "the Phantom glare". I give it right back, lifting a sleeping Lilly into my arms.

She cuddles into my chest; I change her clothes with magic and tuck her into bed, kissing her forehead. "Mm…Auntie Ana?" "Jade, love. Go back to sleep." "Where are you going?" "That, dear one, is a private matter. To bed with you now." Erik says.

"Yes, Uncle Erik…" I kiss Remus goodbye and blow Erik one before grabbing the dress and rushing out. ~Reston House~ "Ducky? I'm here!" "In the kitchen, Ana!" "Ana? Oh my God!" "Keep away from me please, Meredith. Hi, Nick."

"Hi, Ana." He hugs me and pecks the top of my head. "Dinner's just about ready, my dear. Go on upstairs and change." I smile. "Alright." As I change, I softly sing "Sing Sweet Nightingale". (Sing Sweet Nightingale: Disney's Cinderella)

Ana:

Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet nightingale, high  
Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet nightingale  
Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet  
Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet nightingale, sing  
Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet  
Oh, sing sweet  
Oh, sing

"How do I look?" "Perfect." "Thanks, Jethro. Will you help me with the necklace?" "Sure." he says with a smile, clasping it securely. "So Nick, how's Lizzy?" "Wonderful. She insisted I escort Meredith to this dinner. I brought wine. Would you like a glass?"

"Wish I could, but you know the rule: Pregnant women shouldn't drink." His and Meredith's jaws drop. "You're pregnant?" Suddenly, Nick has me in his arms, twirling me as he hugs me tight. "Ana, that's wonderful! Who's the father?"

A dreamy smile adorns my features instantly. "He's an angel, Nick. He's devoted, adoring and constantly tells me that his purpose in life is to make me happy, no matter what happens to him." "What's his name?" two voices chorus.

"Hallie, Annie! His name's Erik. You and your parents can come visit and meet him sometime. Sound good?" They nod eagerly. "Dinner!" Ducky calls. Nick abandons Meredith to escort me to the table.

"What are we having?" I ask politely. "Salad, baked chicken with mashed potatoes and corn and chocolate mousse for dessert." "Mm…sounds heavenly." I smile at Ducky as his mother comes down.

"Oh, so this is Ana. Correct, Donald?" "Yes, I am. It's such a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Mallard." "You as well." The salad is served and except for Meredith, who is sitting as far from Nick, the girls and I as possible, we fall into easy conversation.

"Can we hear the story?" the girls ask. I laugh as Ducky brings out the main course. "When you come to visit, alright?" "Alright…" We eat in companionable silence until my phone rings. Ducky shoots me a pointed glance. "Not at the table." "Excuse me, then. Hello, Cindy. He is? Oh, hi Chris! I'll be there first thing tomorrow. I promise. Bye."

"Who was that?" "Cinderella and Christopher." "What's up?" "Chris is sick with the flu." ~Home~ "No. No, no, no! You cannot do this. Think of the baby…" "If you two are this worried, come with me."

"Fine." ~Next Day~ "Thank you, Mama. Erik, Rem, c'mon! We need to leave now." "Alright." Erik and I kiss the children goodbye before the three of us rush out. ~At the Palace~ "AACHOO!" I sigh sympathetically at hearing Chris sneeze harshly.

Seeing my expression, Erik murmurs: "We'll go unpack. Go tend to him." "Thank you. Explore, have fun. I'll meet up with you later." ~Chris's room~ "AACHOO!" I walk in. "Bless, Your Grace." He groans, despite knowing I'm teasing.

"Ada. Do forbalities, please." "I'm teasing, you know that." "I dow." "Thank God you're here. We can't, for the life of us, get his fever to break!" Prudence exclaims exasperatedly, obviously not willing to be patient.

"You need to be gentle, tender and most importantly, patient." "Ugh!" She storms out and he slumps against the pillows exhaustedly. "God, I feel awful…" "And I can only assume Prudence's attitude isn't helping."

"Dot at all." "Well, you just lie back, relax and let dear Ana take care of you." He manages a smile. "Thaks for comig, Ada." I smile back, pecking his fevered forehead. "You're welcome. Now, let's get rid of this nasty fever so you can get some obviously much-needed rest."

As I say this, Cindy comes in with a basin of cool water and cloths. She dips one in the water and hands it to me. We exchange a smile, enjoying playing nurse for the ill prince. When he manages to fall asleep, Erik comes in and takes my hand.

"I wanna show you the composition." I grin. "OK…" (Think a modern ballad version of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.) "Beau comme toujours, mon maestro." He smiles, kissing me as a thank-you. "I got an IM from Eli a bit ago."

"Mm." He pulls me into a slow dance. "Ana?" "Evening, Prince Tony." I drop a curtsey before running to hug him. "Don't tell me Jareth wants to see me. I'm not in the mood." He smiles sympathetically.

"I'm afraid so, dear one." "I'll go change." "I'll come to watch over her." ~Underground's Palace~ "Evening, Your Majesty, Highness." I address Jareth evenly, but smile warmly at Sarah. "Ana? Please dance with me?" Erik asks shyly.

"Of course, sweet." The music box's waltz begins and he gallantly offers his hand. I take it and we twirl about the floor. I notice Raoul standing in the corner, drinking scotch and glaring furiously at me. _Uncle Max told him. Perfect…_

Erik kisses my hand fleetingly, throwing a

love-struck glance in my direction as I walk over to Raoul. "Is it true?" "Yes. Tomorrow, I will become Liana Marie Giry-Destler. I couldn't be happier." Tony comes over and asks me to dance.

I gladly accept. We walk out onto the floor and settle comfortably into each other's arms. The music stops, but we keep dancing, even as everyone else leaves. "Tony, here! NOW!" "Mila, what a pleasure." I say, my tone oozing sarcasm.

He leans close to my ear and murmurs: "Can I accompany the two of you back to the palace?" I giggle and nod, taking his hand. "C'mon." "Finally!" Erik exclaims jokingly, grinning widely as Tony picks me up fireman-style.

"Ah! TONY!!" "Sorry. Forgot about your little one." He puts me down, blushing. "It's OK." I smile reassuringly and peck his cheek. ~Back at Chris's palace~ "Ana! Oh, thank Merlin!" "Rem, relax. I'm fine."

I kiss him sweetly to calm him. It works; he yawns, as does Erik. "Let me shower and change. I'll join you after I do." "Mm…" I head upstairs. While I'm in the shower, my phone rings. _Nadir._ I return his call after I finish.

"Hello? Yes. So, I'll see you here early tomorrow. Bye." I change into nightclothes and slip into bed. ~Next Morning~ I change and head to the ballroom, automatically gravitating toward the piano.

Two voices broken by sobs manage to call me. _Meg and Lotte…_ "Coming, loves!" They've found my abuse album. "Oh, God…c'mere." I sit between them and pull them close. "R-Robert?" Christine asks. I nod as she buries her face in my shoulder.

"Has Erik seen it?" Meg asks. "Lord, no! I should burn it." "Then do it." they chorus. I smile, taking it from them and tossing it into the fire. Prudence comes in then. "There's someone here to see you." "He braved the weather? Best to go see he's alright, then."

~Foyer~ "Oh, Nadir! You're shaking!" Seeking comfort, he strides into my arms. I wrap them around him, squeezing slightly to impart some body heat. "Better yet?" I ask softly. He nods. "Thank you."

We head into the parlor, talking and laughing over tea and a light breakfast. "Thank you for waking me…" my dark Angel grouses. "You're welcome." we chorus, laughing. "Ana? I'd love to get to know you better. It's calming down. Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"I'd love to." We don our winter gear and head out. ~Erik's POV~ "Where's she going?" Remus asks sleepily. "Out with Nadir." I grumble. ~Regular POV~ "I played 'Joey' last night." "Oh, dear one. I can only assume you cried yourself to sleep."

"Quietly, but yes." Tears well in our eyes as we circle back around. As we come back inside, Erik verbally pounces on Nadir. "What did you say to her?" "It was nothing he said, Erik!" I shout, pounding up the stairs.

"Ana, wait!" Nadir calls, but I just keep going. ~Nadir's POV~ I whirl on Erik, positively infuriated. "What in Allah's name is wrong with you?" I roar. He tries to defend himself, but I decide not to let him get a word in edgewise.

"If you hadn't reverted to your old behaviors, you wouldn't have upset her and she would have explained." Philippe comes in. "Where is she?" he asks, worry obvious. "In her private room." He goes up to comfort her and I follow, leaving Erik in stunned silence.

~My room~ *Knock-knock* "If that's you Erik, go away!!" "It's me, kitten." Philippe calls softly. "Come in." I call back. "Angry much?" he asks. I smile as he pulls me to sit in his lap on the bed. "Yeah…but I'll get over it."

I nuzzle his neck and finally think to ask: "Where's Raoul?" "Home ill, Vivian too. They're both faking, though." We laugh; I say: "Wanna know a secret?" "Sure." "I swear to God, sometimes Erik makes me angry on purpose because he thinks it's hot."

He starts laughing wholeheartedly at that. "Will you come back to the manor with me? Father and Jillian are on a business trip and I don't want to face a 'sick' Raoul and Vivian alone." "Of course. Just wait."

On cue, Erik comes in, near tears and whisper-whimpering apologies. I smile reassuringly, walking into his outstretched arms and wrapping mine around him. "Would you like to see my uncle again?" "…Yes. I'm so sorry, Ana."

"I forgive you, my dearest angel." I kiss him then, and he kisses me back, just as fervently. "Let's go then!" I laugh as he twirls me in his arms. ~de Chagny Manor~ "Ana!" Jillian squeals, hugging me as we giggle loudly.

"Hush, both of you!" Aunt Karen snaps.

I glare and give my best high E, waking the two "invalids" as the four of us roar with laughter. "You're…horrible." Erik and Philippe gasp. "That **creature** better not be here!" Raoul roars.

"Don't talk about Erik that way!" Christine shouts. I hear a resounding _crack_ as she slaps him hard and runs downstairs. "Erik…I'm so sorry. Raoul is an ass." she murmurs venomously. He laughs and they hug.

"Maman, Papa!" Lilly calls. "Momma, Daddy!" Chip shouts. Erik and I laugh, lifting our children into our arms. They both kiss their father's

birth-marked cheek tenderly. "Aunt Chrissy?" "Yes, Lilly?"

"Is Papa your angel too?" She smiles. "Yes Lilly, he is." We all hug. After letting the children go play, I kiss Erik hungrily. "Make love to me…" I whisper passionately against his lips. Giving a predatory growl, he sweeps me into his arms and carries me upstairs.

"Use the empty room between Raoul's and Vivian's!" Philippe calls. On the landing, he pushes me against the wall, trailing hot kisses from my lips to my chin. He takes his time as he caresses my jaw-line and neck with his lips as well as his tongue.

"Ohh, Erik!" I moan as he smirks against my neck. "Vous ça aimez, ma petite fille de démon?" he asks. I nod. We fumble into the room Philippe told us about, panting and gasping as we slowly shed our clothes, kissing with desperate abandon.

His hands begin to roam my body gently; I moan into and against his mouth. Suddenly, we fall back onto the bed, naked, panting and ready to feel complete. A moment later, he slips inside of me, making me moan loudly.

~Raoul's POV~ I hear Ana and the **beast's** sick lovemaking sounds and I know Vivian can too. How could we not? "Ohh, God…Ana!" **he** exclaims. Vivian comes in. "They're disgusting, aren't they?" she asks, scoffing.

"Mm." Suddenly, all is quiet. "Finally…" we whisper, relieved. I can hear Ana break into a quiet song and Erik yawning softly like an innocent little boy. "How can she/he love her/him?" we ask the darkness. "Ana?" **he** asks.

"Yes, my sweet?" she asks softly. He sounds frightened as he asks in a tear-choked voice: "Has our marriage ever felt like a mistake to you?" "Oh, Erik…of course not! I'm carrying our love child, aren't I?"

I have an overwhelming urge to be sick at her use of the phrase "our love child". "Ana…sing me to sleep. I want your voice to lead me to my dreams." I can sense her smile as she kisses his **birthmark** and begins to sing.

(All Through the Night)

Ana:

Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night

Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night

"Goodnight, Erik…" she whispers. I hear him shift in her arms. They both sigh contentedly and finally drift off. ~Next Morning, Regular POV~ I wake with a peacefully sleeping, smiling Erik in my arms. His head is nestled in the crook of my neck.

I smile, kissing his birth-marked cheek lightly. Thankfully, this doesn't wake him. "What have I done to deserve you?" "Nothing!" Vivian hisses venomously. "Enough, Vivian Lilly de Chagny!" Uncle Max and Philippe roar.

I smirk as Erik cuddles closer. "Momma, Aunt Meg wants you." Chip whispers. "Go ask her if she can wait until Daddy wakes up." He nods. "She can." "Good." ~About a half-hour later~ Erik stirs in my arms and I smile teasingly at him.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." He returns the smile and turns away slightly to stretch. "Mm…good morning, my sweet angel. Did you sleep well?" "I did, did you?" "I did; I had some very pleasant dreams thanks to your angelic lullaby."

I giggle. "My pleasure." I land a light kiss to his lips as Philippe calls: "Breakfast!" Erik opens his arms and I rush into them. He swoops me up bridal-style and I give a loud squeal of delight, causing Vivian, Raoul and Aunt Karen to cringe and plug their ears.

"Awake now, invalids?" I ask. Along with Aunt Karen, they glare at me as Erik lovingly places me in a chair and Philippe places a plate piled high with food in front of me. "Just eat until you're full. We'll finish the leftovers."

"Nonsense. I'll split it with her." Erik says, already dividing the waffle stack in half and placing some on his own plate. "Thank you, darling. Now, may I ask something of you?" A lovesick grin adorns his lips instantly and he kisses my nose as he says: "Of course, my dear, sweet love. Anything you wish."

"Would you still like me to teach you to club dance?" "Yes, please!" "C'mere. Philippe, turn my club mix on, please." He smiles. "Sure." I pull Erik into the living room and put myself into his arms, my back to his chest.

"OK, keep me close…now put your hands-gloves **off**…good." I begin to sway my hips slowly and say: "Now, put your hands on my hips. That's it…now, mimic my action. Don't be embarrassed! Perfect! Keep doing that, and I'll turn in your arms. Pull me against you. Now, just let the music take you."

At the end of "Waiting for Tonight", I land in his arms in a perfect dip position. "Bravo. Can we eat without feeling sick now?" Raoul asks rudely. Jillian stomps over, yanks him out of his chair and slaps him hard enough to severely bruise his cheek.

"That was **absolutely** uncalled for! Upstairs now and I don't want to see you for the rest of the day!" Tears well in his eyes and I mock him by tauntingly saying: "Aw! Does baby not like getting disciplined?"

Suddenly, my phone rings. It's MJ. "What's up? Oh, sweetie! You sound terrible! Of course. I'll be there in 40 minutes." ~At Neverland~ Kai answers the door and glances at me coldly. "Ana." "Kai." "L-let her in, K-Kai." I hear Michael manage to say.

"Oh, my poor pop star! Look at you, you can barely stand!" "Will you s-s-sit and h-hold me?" "Ohh…of course, hon! That's why I'm here: to take care of you. You go sit on the couch, stay bundled up and I'm gonna go make you something warm to drink. It'll help your throat."

"Tea?" he rasps. I smile tenderly. "'Course." I turn the radio on low as "Walking on Sunshine" comes on. I grin and hum along, rocking my body to the beat as I work. I finish and head to the living room again.

"Ana?" "Yes, Michael?" "Do you…like me?" Understanding, I nod and kiss his forehead. "I always have…" (Time Lapse: I've broken things w/Remus and am now with Erik and Michael. It's only been two days, so Michael is still sick.)

Kai glares as I finish humming a lullaby to help Michael sleep. "I have no idea what he sees in you." As Paris comes over, I pick her up. "Papa's causing trouble again." I smile and laugh softly, raising an eyebrow.

"Is he now?" "Yes, and he won't be quiet. I'm afraid he'll wake Daddy, who needs his rest!" "Alright, c'mon." ~Downstairs~ "Erik, enough! Michael needs his sleep!" I whisper heatedly. "ANA!" "Fever nightmare." Paris and I chorus, already rushing back upstairs.

~Michael's room~ "I'm here, sweetie…" I gather him in my arms lovingly. He's shivering and bathed in cold sweat, but mumbling: "Hot, so hot…" "I'll get the cloth." I bathe his face and neck with cool water.

He wakes up and clings to me. "Shh, I'm here…OK." "Promise me you'll never leave me…" he whispers, burying his face in my neck. I smile adoringly, kissing him. "Don't worry. I'm here to share with you my love and lifetime, remember?"

He nods shakily, whispering: "Stay…" I nod, pulling him closer and covering us both. ~An hour later, Michael's POV~ I wake up with an incessant urge to sneeze. "Let it loose. I'm here." Ana whispers. "AHICHOO!"

"Bless you! Blow." She places a handkerchief against my nose and I blow hard, sighing in relief at the momentary absence of congestion and sinus pressure. Almost instantly, though, my nose fills again.

I give a moan of misery and nuzzle her neck. "I know, darling. I know. Go back to sleep for a bit. You'll feel better." "No, I won't…" I groan. "Sleep, Michael. I'll be here by your side." I smile, turn in her arms and drift off again.

"Momma?" "Yes, Chip?" "Can I borrow your book about the angel and the princess?" I smile. "Of course, dear. It's in the kitchen." "Thank you. How's Papa Michael?" "He needs a lot of rest." "OK." I sense Kai's presence in the doorway.

"Yes?" "Why are you babying him?" "I like it. Problem?" She blushes. "No, Mr. Jackson…" "Sleep, my sweet. You need your rest." "I cad't. I'b so stuffed up…" "I have something that'll help. I'll be right back, hon."

"Hurry…" "I will." As I head to grab the chest rub, my phone rings. "Hey, Booth! Well…OK. I'm at Neverland with Michael, playing nurse for my new boyfriend. No, Erik's still in the picture. I'll explain when you, Parker and Bones get here."

"Ana…" "Coming, Michael babe." Chest rub in hand, I climb back into the bed. Taking some on my fingertips, I lean over and slowly work it into his chest. "Thaks." I giggle and kiss his nose. "No trouble, baby doll."

He manages a grin at the use of his special pet name and as he cuddles into me, bare-chested, he murmurs: "I'm so glad you're my girl…" "So am I." I murmur, smiling dotingly. ~Two hours later~ "Ana?" "Mm?"

"I'm getting hungry. Would you mind making a light broth for me?" "Not at all. I think I'll make something for myself while I'm at it. I'm starving." "Oh, Ana…you haven't eaten all day, have you?" "No, I have. I just made sure you were sleeping deeply before I left you alone."

"Always so thoughtful, and you're all mine." "Well, yours and Erik's." "Well, of course." I head to the kitchen to make my sandwich and Michael's broth. I feel Michael's arms come around me as he pulls me back against him and drops kisses to the back of my neck.

(A/N: JSYK, as I write this, I keep picturing Michael during his "Bad" era. But picture him however you like. For my sake, though, I will picture him as previously stated.) "I wrote a duet for us. We'll sing it when you're feeling better. Alright?"

"Alright. Have you shown it to Erik?" I shake my head. "Absolutely not. This is **our** song and I will never share it with anyone else." "OK…" The stove beeps. "Broth's done!" Suddenly, Booth comes bursting in as I pull it off the stove and ladle it into a bowl for Michael.

He kisses me quickly before sitting down to eat. "I warned you never to touch her, damn it!" Booth tears me from him and drags me outside. "Michael!" I shout, beginning to sob. "Ana!" "Daddy, you're hurting my god-sister!" Parker shouts.

"What?? You're PREGNANT???" "YES! IT'S ERIK'S! JUST WHAT EXACTLY IS YOUR PROBLEM? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR F***ING MIND?! MICHAEL IS SICK AND HE'S PROBABLY THINKING YOU'RE FRIGGIN' BEATING ME HALF TO DEATH OUT HERE!"

"ANA!" "MICHAEL!" He rushes into my arms, crying softly, tears streaming down his cheeks as he buries his face in my hair. "Oh God, I thought…*hiccup, violent shiver*…" "Hush, my baby doll. We'll talk inside."

He nods, yawning deeply. "I think my fever's gone back up…" "Oh, babe! Lemme check." I lightly kiss his forehead, slyly working in his nose and lips. "Yep. Eat. Then I'll give you something to help." "Kay…"

He eats half the bowl, then pushes it away, putting his head in his hands and softly groaning in pain. "Oh, baby-cakes…c'mere." I sit on the couch and make it so he can put his head in my lap. "What?" "Shh…"

I put a finger to his perfect lips and whisper: "Just trust me." He smiles and I have to fight the urge to melt into a puddle of gooey, warm lovey-dovey ness. "OK." Hearing that, I gently massage his head.

"Where's it hurt, honey?" "Temples and dead center…" I concentrate on those areas and shiver when he moans in pleasure. That feels…soooo good…mm…" "I've never done this for Erik…" "Really?"

"Hodgins and Angela are here, too." Bones says. "You guys come out." "Sorry…" Suddenly, Parker taps my knee. "Yes, sweetie?" "Will you tell me the angel story…again?" "Later, OK?" "Mm-hmm! I'm so happy to see my god-mommy again."

I hug him without waking a dozing Michael. Michael shivers. I scoop him into my arms. "Better?" I ask softly. He simply nuzzles my neck and cuddles closer. "Ana. You need to practice or your voice will fade."

"Later, Erik. Michael needs me…" ~Erik's POV~ I stalk away, fuming. For days now, it's been "Michael this, Michael that…" Waiting on him hand and foot, comforting him when he's pained and holding him while he sleeps.

God, it's nauseating! _Admit it to yourself, Erik. You're __**jealous**_. _Jealous that you're not the only man in her life anymore_… ~RegularPOV~ "You guys wanna hear my new creation?" "Sure!" I grab my guitar.

"This one's for my BF. Love ya, babe." (Something About the Sunshine: Starstruck)

Ana:

Wake up to the blue sky  
Grab your shades  
And let's go for a ride  
Breakfast by the ocean  
We'll do lunch at Sunset & Vine

Every day's a dream in California  
Every night the stars come out to play  
Wish that I could always feel this way

There's something about the sunshine, baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
Out of this world for the first time, baby  
Ohh it's so right

There's something about the sunshine  
There's something about the sunshine

In Hollywood we're rocking  
In Malibu we hang out and chill  
It's all about the shopping  
From Melrose to Beverly Hills

Everywhere's a scene  
And now we're in it  
I don't wanna paint this town alone  
When I see you smile I always feel at home

There's something about the sunshine, baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
L.A.'s a breeze with the palm trees swaying  
Oh, it's so right

Now that you're here (now that you're here)  
It's suddenly clear (suddenly clear)  
The Sun's coming through I never knew  
Whatever I do it's better with you  
It's better with you

There's something about the sunshine baby (something about it)  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light (whole new light)  
Out of this world for the first time baby (yeah)  
Oh, it's so right (it's so right)

There's something about the sunshine baby (something about it)  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light (whole new light)  
Out of this world for the first time baby (ohhh)  
Oh, it's so right (it's so right)

There's something about the sunshine, baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
And it's a breeze with the palm trees swaying  
Oh, it's so right

"Oh, just perfect!" Erik growls. "Isn't she, though?" Michael says, smirking. I giggle. "Oh, Michael! Stop before I melt from the heat of my blush!" "OK, OK! Can I help it if I think you're the sexiest woman I've ever seen?" "Alright, enough flattery!"

I turn to Erik and glare, saying: "Funny. You didn't seem to mind the excessive flattery when **you** were the one giving it." "Touché, love." "Jack, Will, Lizzie! Oh, I'm so glad to see you. Anna Maria." She glares at me and Michael wraps his arms protectively around me, gently caressing my bulging five and a half months-pregnant stomach.

"How is she?" he asks, sniffling slightly. "She's busy as ever. Go rest." "Ana…_ma belle ange_. _Je suis désolé ainsi de plus tôt_. _J'étais jaloux et suis toujours_. _J'ai besoin du temps pour m'habituer à...jouant le deuxième violon_."

I gasp, rushing over and pulling him into a passionate, love-filled kiss. Then I vehemently whisper: "_Vous ne jouerez jamais de deuxième violon à Michael__!__ Le recevons directement en ce moment! J'aime vous tous les deux tout aussi et va toujours faire! Me comprenez-vous, Erik Robert Destler_?"

"_Oui…_" he whispers breathlessly as I pull him to the piano, my eyes sparkling. "Come. I should practice for Don Juan on Friday night, _non_?" "Of course, my brilliant, shining star. We can do whatever you wish."

He plays the opening bars of "Point of No Return" and becomes my Don Juan. (PONR: POTO)

Erik:

Passarino - Go away for the trap it is set and waits for its prey.

You have come here  
In pursuit of your deepest urge  
In pursuit of that wish which till now  
Has been silent  
Silent.

I have brought you  
That our passions may fuse and merge  
In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses  
Completely succumbed to me  
Now you are here with me  
No second thoughts  
You've decided  
Decided.

Past the point of no return  
No backward glances  
Our games of make-believe are at an end.

Past all thought of if or when  
No use resisting  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend

What raging FIRE shall flood the soul  
What rich desire unlocks it's door  
What sweet seduction lies before us?

Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
What warm unspoken secrets  
Will we learn  
Beyond the point of no return?

Ana:

You have brought me  
To that moment when words run dry  
To that moment when speech disappears  
Into silence  
Silence.

I have come here,  
Hardly knowing the reason why  
In my mind I've already imagined  
Our bodies entwining  
Defenseless and silent,  
Now I am here with you  
No second thoughts  
I've decided  
Decided.

Past the point of no return  
No going back now  
Our passion play has now at last begun.

Past all thought of right or wrong  
One final question  
How long should we two wait before we're one?

When will the blood begin to race  
The sleeping bud burst into bloom  
When will the flames at last CONSUME us?

Both:  
Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
The bridge is crossed  
So stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return.

"Wow…" I breathe, coming back to reality as I register Erik's arms wrapped possessively around me and his heavy breath on my neck. "Oh, it seems as though we're interrupting something. Aren't we…Mama?" Christine asks.

(She's 15 again, so Erik and I can be her parents.) "Of course not, my dear!" I rush over and gather her in my arms. She clings to my neck, crying softly. "_Qu'est-ce qui est incorrect, ma princesse douce_?" I ask softly, stroking her hair.

"_Je ne veux pas retourner à Paris... pas sans vous et le Père. Je vous manquerais bien trop..._" "Christine, my beautiful star of a daughter, why didn't you just say so? Of course you can stay here with us!"

"Really? Oh, THANK YOU!" "Ana, hide me! Tatiana's here." "Relax, babe. I'll come with you." He wraps an arm around my waist, tilts my face up to his gently and gives me a full, sweet, lingering kiss on the luscious softness of my cherry red lips.

"What on earth are you wearing?" "My Amnita dress." He smirks. "I love it." "I'm glad." ~Tatiana's POV~ My jaw drops as I see…Ana. I'm filled with envy because she's even more angelic and perfect than he described.

Ivory skin with a flawless complexion,

soul-searching sea green eyes and blood red lips that I bet fit **perfectly** with his. Legs and breasts till infinity and perfect curves despite being pregnant.

"Hi, Michael…" I coo flirtatiously. He ignores me completely! He suddenly says to Ana, as he runs his hand…*retch*…lovingly through her brown waves: "My family wants to meet you, especially Jermaine. He wants to make sure I didn't make you up. Will you come to our Beach Jam tonight and introduce yourself?"

She laughs, a musical sound. "Of course." They kiss and as she rushes off to change, he says: "Dress casual!" "Kay. I'll leave my rings, too!" ~Regular POV~ I decide on a t-shirt that says: "My heart's been stolen by a smooth criminal." 3, flower decal jeans and navy blue wedges with a matching jean jacket.

Michael laughs. "Nice." I turn around so that I'm facing him and kiss him slow and long. "Thanks, babes. C'mon." We head out and drive to the beach. "Oh, damn! I forgot a blanket!" I exclaim. Michael squeezes my hand anxiously as we approach his family.

"What if they hate you?" "I doubt that." His brother Jermaine's jaw is on the sand as he lays his jacket down for me to sit on and says in a sincerely lovesick tone: "I'll be right back, princess."

He kisses my cheek; I giggle. "I'll be waiting, my charming prince." "Whoo! Damn, brother she is **fine**!" "And mine." he says possessively. I hum "What It Takes" as he comes back. "Don't be so possessive. You know I only have eyes for you…"

"And Erik." "Of course." We lie back on his jacket and look at the stars. "Ana?" "Hmm?" "What's your name mean?" Smiling, I answer: "Favored grace." "Really? That's beautiful." "Thank you, Michael. When I told Erik, he laughed."

He rolls over and kisses me tenderly. "That must've hurt." "Mm." "MAMA/ANA!" Erik comes over, raging. "YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK! YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME!" "YEAH? WELL, I DIDN'T! GO HOME ERIK, AND FOR FUCK'S SAKE, FREE ME OF MY BONDS TONIGHT!"

"Ana! Come jam with us!" Janet and Jermaine call. Michael nods, his eyes sparkling with child-like mischief and laughter as I slip my hand into his. We rush over to the group, laughing like teenagers. Janet and Jermaine sing "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" and Michael and I slow dance.

"Mama?" "Yes, Christine?" "Father was so angry…he y-yelled at **me**." "Oh…my sweet, darling angel. Come here." "His eyes…" "Shh, my love." "D-don't make me go back th-there. N-not while he's in that h-horrible st-state."

"OK…I won't." "Aw!" "I know, she's amazing." "Oh, you!" "_Fare una passeggiata con me, Madame Destler_?" "_Sì, certo_." His jaw drops and I smirk, entwining our fingers as I rise from the sand. He wraps an arm around my waist and puts his head on my shoulder as we walk off together.

"Before you ask, I spent a semester in Italy, baby doll." "In college?" "Mm-hmm. My sophomore year. I met a young man named Guido. He tried to charm me, but he couldn't." "Good." ~Joseph's POV~ "This isn't good at all. What if he seriously falls for her?"

"Looks like he already has." Janet says, smiling. I hear him asking her to join him along with us and his dancers at the concert rehearsal tomorrow. "I'd love to!" she exclaims, jumping into his arms. He tries to pick her up, but can't.

"Easy, muscles. You're not strong enough yet." She smiles and kisses him, making him blush as he shivers from the cold. ~Regular POV~ "I'll go get your jacket, babes." "Then we can go home." I smile lovingly. "Yes, home."

~Next Morning~ Erik isn't speaking to me or Christine. Michael is being the perfect stepfather and boyfriend. I wake up and hear a hoarse, miserable moan of "Ana…" rasped into my neck. _Told him so…_

"Good morning, love. I'll call your family and dancers." "Mm…everything hurts." "I know, babes. Rest." His eyes drift shut. I call the Staples Center. Joseph is NOT happy. "He's WHAT??" "SHH! You'll wake him."

"Can I come over?" Janet asks. "Mm-hmm! I'll teach you some of my *popkitchOW!* moves." "Ada! Keep it dowd!" "Sorry. Hyper." "Is Jadet really comig ober?" "Yes. Now, I'm making breakfast. You want anything?"

He smiles wryly. "No, too nauseous…" "Alright." "Mama Ana?" "Yes, Paris?" "Aunt Janet's here!" "Us too!" the Jackson kids chorus in a whisper. Jermaine, Janet, Latoya, Randy, Rebbie, Jackie, Marlon and Tito all wrap me in one huge hug.

Michael comes down then as my phone rings. "Hey, Herc! Hmm? OH NO, HE DIDN'T! THE ASS! Is she OK? NO!!! *beginning to sob softly* Y-Yeah, I-I'll be r-right by to p-pick her up." "Honey, what's wrong?" Michael asks, whispering so his siblings won't realize how sick he is.

"Phil burned Lulu!" I sob. Despite his diminished strength, he crushes me against him, his eyes blazing as he comforts me. "Go take care of it. But hurry back." "Nah, I'll stay. Lulu's in a better place. Besides, you need your nurse, yeah?"

His defenses drop and he lets me catch him. "Ugh, yeah. I do…" "Well, I finally meet Michael's siren!" I giggle at the sound of Mrs. Jackson's voice. "Mom/Katherine!" Joseph and Michael chorus, Michael attempting to whine and Joseph reprimanding.

"So, when do we meet this Angel?" "Soon…" "Hello, Erik." "Ana, I promise: no more restrictions unless **you** feel you need them." "Good." I give him a lingering kiss before putting Michael on the couch, pecking his lips and making introductions.

"This is my husband, soul-mate and Angel of Music, Erik. Of course, I love both of them equally. Michael, Erik and I were brought together for a reason. I don't what that is, but we couldn't be happier."

"Mama, can I help Father with breakfast so you can take care of step-papa Michael?" Christine asks. I smile, laugh softly and kiss her forehead. "Yes. Chip, Toby, Charlie, Lilly! Help Papa/Daddy with breakfast!"

"Coming Maman/Momma/Mum!" Lilly rushes into my arms, asking: "Can we use whipped cream with the waffles?" "Of course! Go, have fun!" "Ada? Will you rock be to sleep? Blease?" I nod, going over, sitting down and gathering him in my arms.

The phone rings. I check the caller ID and grin. "It's Tristan, Christine!" I call. "Coming!" She grabs the phone. "Hello? Hey, I was just thinking of you, baby-cakes! Really? OK!" "When's he picking you up?"

"Noon!" "You can borrow my white mini-dress." "Mama, you're the best!" "Ada…keep rockig…" "Sorry, babe." I resume my actions, humming softly to lull him to his dreams. I kiss his forehead; Marlon and Tito snigger at the clingy attitude he's adopted.

Katherine, Janet, Rebbie, Latoya and I glare at them. "MM!" I grunt, making a slashing motion across my throat. "Ana. 'I'll Be' is playing on the radio. Care to dance, _ma belle amour_…?" I giggle, walking over to turn it up a bit before walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

He smiles tenderly, wrapping his arms around my waist. We sway gently to the music, adding spins at the more powerful points. At the end, we kiss slowly. "OK, parents! Can we cut it out, please?" Tito and Joseph chorus.

In response, we kiss more passionately. Erik nips my bottom lip; I whimper. "Erik, please don't tease me. If we're gonna do this, we've gotta go all the way right…fucking…now." "Damn, Ana…" he gasps, kissing and sucking my neck.

I have to have the willpower not to moan loudly. "Say it…" he growls passionately yet possessively. "Oh God, Erik yes! I'm yours! I belong to you, mind, body and soul! You bury yourself in my soul and you occupy my dreams endlessly. Remind me who I shall forever be bound to! I love you, my seductive Angel of darkness."

He sweeps me upstairs and we make sweet love. ~Janet's POV~ "Damn…" I mutter, shaking my head. "See? What did I say?" Dad asks smugly. We all glare at him. "Am I missing something?" Ana asks softly, giggling musically as she goes back over to Michael, holding him close and kissing the top of his head.

"Sorry, babes. Erik and I didn't realize how tense we were…" "'S OK." he mumbles drowsily, cuddling against her again as she checks him for fever. "Low-grade…" she murmurs, making a cool cloth appear so she can diminish his fever.

"Mommy, can I talk to you?" Lilly asks. Ana grins lovingly. "Sure, sweetie." "Yesterday, when you and Papa dropped me off at school, one of the older boys called him…a freak!" She clings to her, crying softly.

"Oh, Lilly…shh, baby girl. You know that's **absolutely** not true! Just because Papa looks a bit different, that does **not** make him a freak. We love him for who he is…" "…And that's all that matters!" she finishes, hopping off the couch and jumping into her Papa's arms.

"Am I interrupting something?" ~Regular POV~ "Simon! OHMYGOD!" I rush into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Have you really missed me that much?" he asks, chuckling. I nod. "Mm-hmm!" I peck his cheek. "Will you critique my new song? I just put it on paper this morning."

"Of course, love. Just lead the way…" he says, holding out his hand. Grinning, I take it and lead him to my, Erik's and Michael's room. "OHMYGODLULU!" He smirks. "You're welcome." I jump into his arms again, showering his face with thankful, sisterly kisses.

"SIMON COWELL, YOU'RE A SAINT! THANKYOUTHANKYOU!" He laughs warmly. "No trouble, love." "Just hug me." "So, when do I get that guided tour of yours and your pa-pa's life?" "How 'bout right now?" I ask, pulling the album out and clambering up into the bed.

He follows and we wrap an arm around each other, opening the album. All of a sudden, Simon laughs. "What?" "That picture…your hair." "I know. My grandmamma loves that one." "Which one's your favorite?"

I point to one of Pa-pa and I on the beach with Grandmamma. They're holding my hands as they swing me back and forth. "Aw, you were so cute." "Oh? And what am I now?" "Beautiful." he says in a gentle, brotherly tone.

"Aw, you're too sweet." I peck his cheek. "You said you'd be there if I'd woke up…" "I'm sorry, baby doll. Simon got me reminiscing." "About who?" "My late grandfather." "Ana! The Madame is on the phone!" Janet calls.

"Got it! Hello? Ugh, early? But my baby doll's sick! Brilliant idea! Bye!" "Wad's up?" "My mother needs Erik and I back in Paris. Come with?" "Definitely! *harsh cough*" ~The lair~ "Home sweet home! POP CDs!"

Erik laughs fondly. "Better wake Michael first…" I smile. "Michael…wakey wakey, eggs and bakey…" "Mm…kay." Since he's practically asleep, I carry him to my old bedroom. "Stay…" he whimpers. "Come, my Amnita or we'll be late and your mother shall have our heads on silver platters."

"Too true. I'll spend the whole night with you when I get back." ~Upstairs~ We rehearse for two and a half hours and I hear Michael sneezing. "Oh my poor baby…" I walk into the room, carrying enough handkerchiefs for five people.

"AHCHOO, HEHCHOO, H'nxxtCHOO!" "That sounds like a fit ending." "Ugh, it was. I'be been sneezig for ad hour." "Ohh, sweetie…" "Thaks for takig care ob be." I kiss him sweetly. He puts his head on my shoulder and tries to drift off, sniffling wetly.

"Hello??" "Ana, Philippe's here!" "Come in, my lion!" "Kitten! Oh, Raoul's lost it!" "OK, calm down." "Come dance with me? Please?" "I need to be here." "Oh, OK…" Michael's finally fast asleep and snoring softly.

I zap my sketchbook in and sketch him. I smirk when I hear Morgan squeal: "Oh my God…IT'S TRUE!" "Shh!" Erik whispers. "Sorry." "Ana, what you drawin'?" Morgan asks in a whisper. "Not what, darlin'. Who."

"Ooh!" I show her the sketch. "Detail his smile and curl." "You're right." We giggle like fan-girls and I see a flash of envy in Giselle's eyes. "Ana?" "Yes?" "Giselle's angry." "Let her be. Hi, Giselle." She huffs. "Ana!" Edward and Nathaniel chorus.

~A bit later~ Michael's feeling a little better and has moved to the couch. "Love the tee, babe." (It says: MJ's "Dirty Diana"…permanently.) "Thanks, sexy." I murmur. "Ana?" "Yes, Morgan?" "Would you play an MJ CD?"

"Sure." "This is It, please." I put it on shuffle. "Thriller" plays and Morgan and I do the dance. I can see Giselle getting scared; Michael giggles. So do I, and she and Robert glare at us. "Told you I memorized it, Mike."

He smiles at me. "Never doubted you, hon." "Mum! Joseph's lookin' for Michael!" "And we're looking for you." "Jack, Bernard and Carlisle. Pleasant surprise." "Is it, really?" "Ana? I have something to ask you." Michael says shyly.

"Sure, anything." "After Amergine is born…marry me?" I turn around fully to see him on one knee, holding a simple gold-banded engagement ring with a single diamond in the middle up and looking at me with hopeful puppy-dog eyes.

I look toward my husband and oldest daughter. "Say yes!" they chant. As my eyes well with tears, I whisper: "Yes, Michael. God, I love you!" He sweeps me up, kissing me gently yet passionately and twirling us.

"WHAT??" _And cue Joseph…_ I think exasperatedly. "I love her, Joseph. Nothing you can say or do will change that." Michael says firmly. Joseph snatches the ring off of my finger and tosses it into the lake, smirking evilly.

"No!" Michael shouts. "Calm down, baby doll. I'll go get it." I say nonchalantly. I strip down, jump in, grab it and get out. I put it back on along with my dress and sit at the edge of the lake with my feet in the water.

"Can we join you?" Erik and Michael ask. "Of course!" I exclaim, giggling. Michael sits on my right. Erik, my left. They each take a hand and lift it to their lips, Michael blushing shyly as he does. "Maman! Paris destroyed my dress!" Lilly calls.

I take care of it and call Trent. "You comin' over so we can watch 'Scarface' tonight? Ooh, 'Sweeney Todd'? Sounds good!" "Hey-o!" "YO!" Trent and I laugh and hug. "So, I sit in Erik's private box for the performance?"

"That's right…" "ANA, ERIK! IT'S TIME!" "Coming!!" "Good luck." Michael says softly, hugging and kissing me quickly. "Thanks…Mikey." He blushes; I caress his cheek and whisper: "So shy…I'll fix that soon."

I take Erik's hand then and we rush off. ~Michael's POV~ "How much she make for this?" Joseph asks. "She doesn't…she asked not to be paid. She does it from her soul. All she needs is satisfaction." "WHAT?"

"You heard him." Janet says. "How's Ana doing?" Suddenly, I hear her. "Go to the chapel…you'll be able to watch." "OK…" I go where she leads. "Wow…" They're almost finished. (My ending for Don Juan: after mask-less kiss. ALL SPOKEN!)

Erik:

Run away with me, dear one.

Ana:

As you wish, my Don Juan.

(Another passionate kiss as we run off together. End.)

They receive a standing ovation from all but four. Unfazed, they walk off to her dressing room, simply smiling and holding each other subtly. "Ana." "Hermes." They walk in, no longer acknowledging him.

"Michael, did you like?" "Mm-hmm." "Mama…" ~Regular POV~ "Christine, what is it?" "What's this?" I blush rose red as I hold up my "Songs about Michael" CD. "It's all the songs I've written about my baby doll. Put it in if you'd like. Ow!"

"The baby?" Erik and Michael chorus sympathetically. I nod, grinning. "Three more months." I sigh. "Ready?" Trent asks. "Yeah." I change into my jammies with magic and Mike and Erik cuddle up to me on either side as he puts "Sweeney Todd" in.

I hear Michael whimpering halfway through and tighten my hold on him, despite the fact that Trent and I keep making the throat-slashing noises. "Ana…please stop." he whimpers. "Sorry, sweetie. Trent…"

He rolls his eyes exaggeratedly, but stops. However, he also mutters: "Baby…" Tears well in Michael's eyes; I shoot Trent a death glare. "Grow up, you cock." "Fuck you." "I would, but I'm taken." I say smartly.

"Just shut the hell up." "Gladly." I look down and see my two men asleep with their heads on my shoulders, but shivering. I zap a blanket over us and kiss them both gently so they won't wake up. We sleep there.

~Next Morning~ "Oh God, we let her sleep here!" Michael and Erik chorus worriedly. "Tim, stop!" I gasp through giggles. "Forgot how ticklish you are." he murmurs, chuckling devilishly. "Can't tickle if you can't catch!"

"You're on!" I run slowly, letting him catch me. "Ahem!" "Sorry, boys." "It's fine. How is she?" they chorus. I laugh. "She's perfect." Michael pulls me into his arms, nuzzling my neck on one side as Erik nuzzles the other.

"We missed you…" "I missed you too." "MAMAN/Momma!" Lilly and Chip chorus. "What is it, my loves?" "You promised a lesson!" "That I did, my little protégés. Come to the piano and we'll start with scales."

"YAY!" "Mm…too early." Trent groans. The kids just cheer louder before coming over and moving flawlessly into scales. "Perfection as usual, my darlings. What song shall we practice today?" "Phantom!"

I laugh. "Of course." We go through it and end the lesson earlier than expected. "Hello?" "JJ! Tito!" I exclaim, laughing as the three of us hug. "How's the baby?" "Brilliant. Now, are you and Michael ready for your private lesson…upstairs?"

"Lesson? In what?" "Feeling the music." "Huh?" "You'll see. LAURENT! OH. MY. GOD!! Get into these arms, you sexy ass punk!" I squeal, crushing him to me. He kisses my hair, beginning to cry softly.

"Oh, sweetie…what's wrong?" "My parents. They don't want you around me. Can I stay here?" "Of course, my Eli." "You remember…" "How could I not? It was the first time I looked into anyone's eyes while I sang."

"Pfft." Erik and Michael scoff enviously. "Do you remember the words?" "Of course." "Then sing, my Gabriella." (I Want You to Need Me: Celine Dion.)

Ana:

I wanna be the face you see when you close your eyes  
I wanna be the touch you need every single night  
I wanna be your fantasy  
And be your reality  
And everything between

I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In everything  
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
The way that I taste you feel you breathe you need you  
I want you to need me  
Like I need you

I wanna be the eyes that look deep into your soul  
I wanna be the world to you  
I just want it all  
I wanna be your deepest kiss  
The answer to your every wish  
And all you ever need

Chorus

'Cause I need you  
More than you could know  
And I need you  
To never never let me go  
And I need to be deep inside your heart  
I just want to be everywhere you are....

I wanna be the face you see when you close your eyes  
I wanna be the touch you need every single night  
I wanna be your fantasy  
And be your reality  
And everything between

I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In everything  
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
'Cause baby I taste you feel you breathe you need you

I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In your everything  
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
'Cause baby I taste you feel you breathe you need you

I want you to need me  
Like I need you  
Like I need you  
Like I need you

"Damn! Now **that's** soul!" I blush. "Thanks, Tito. Feel better, sweet?" "Much. Thanks, girl." I laugh like bells and kiss his nose. "You're welcome. Anything for a dear friend." "Ana?" "Yes, Mike?" "Upstairs?"

"Oh, right! Laurent, if Christine asks…" "Right." ~Upstairs~ "Ana!" "Hello, Kat! Go put this cut on, JJ." "Kay, Ana…" He blushes crimson when our fingers brush. "Thanks, sweetheart." I rush over and hug my cousin.

She sighs wearily, despite smiling excitedly. "What?" "Jackie and I finally…" "No way! I want details later!" "OK!" "So, ready? Michael first." I take him in my arms and whisper: "We're dancing what we feel, OK?"

I point to JJ. "Love will find a Way", my and Michael's duet starts. I sing softly in his ear, making him and his brothers fight tears as Mike and I sway gently back and forth. (Love will find a way: Lion King II.)

Ana:

In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone

They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart

I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

Michael begins to cry, emotion coloring his tone. ~Michael's POV~ _My heart-song. I knew she was the one when I first locked eyes with her five years ago…_

Michael:  
I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies

There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes

Both:  
And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you

They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together

Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

I know love will find a way

~Regular POV~ The ballerinas and Mama applaud. "Ana…" Michael wrenches my name past a sob. I hush him, pulling him down onto the stage floor with me. We sit together, me rocking him with his head nestled under my chin, sobbing and shaking.

I smile and softly sing "My Heart Will Go On". I see Joseph's jaw clench as Mikey yawns and his eyes begin to droop. "Keep singing…I wanna…*big, exhausted yawn*…sleep." "How late were you up?" "4:00 AM…working. Joseph made me…"

"My poor baby. C'mon, you need sleep." I take him home and let him snuggle in my old bed. I lie beside him and sing one of my favorite song covers: Lullaby (Goodnight My Angel) covered by Felicia Sorensen.

Ana:

Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away

Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep  
Inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me

Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry  
And if you sing this lullaby  
Then in your heart  
There will always be a part of me

"My God, it **is** you!" Joe exclaims, clearly in shock. "Surprised? Erik, where's my Edgar Allan Poe book?" "I'll bring it in for you." "Thank you, my dear darling." "Here you go." I kiss him as a second thank-you.

I automatically flip to "Annabel Lee". I read and stroke Mike's hair. "I love you." I whisper, leaning over to place a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Mama. Tristan says hi." "Hi, Mrs. Destler…" Tristan breathes.

"I've told you before: call me Ana…" "Darling, lunch!" "Coming, my angel of the stars." "Roast beef." "Yummy!" "So, I got my grades today." "Mm." "I got almost straight A's, save a B in History." Erik raises an eyebrow in disapproval.

"You got a B?" "Erik, stop! That's wonderful, sweetie!" "Thanks…" ~Later, Opera house roof~ "Fireflies…" I breathe, beginning to laugh as they fan out around me. I twirl a bit and eventually, I'm twirling as fast as I can and my laughter fills the night sky.

~Ben's POV~ _She looks breathtaking and that laugh…no! I have Jane now! As I should…_ ~Regular POV~ "That's it!" I exclaim softly, giggling. I head home to find Erik and Michael curled up on the couch, desperately fighting sleep.

"Wh'ere you?" they slur. I giggle. "On the roof. Sleep now. I'll explain in the morning." "Explain what, exactly?" I scowl. "None of your fucking business, Joseph." I hiss. "What'd you say to me, you little diva?"

"You heard me, bastard." I go sit at the edge of the lake, crying softly as I pull out the beach picture. _Damn hormones…making him miss him._ "Ana…wha's wrong, babe?" Michael mumbles, shuffling to me, eyes foggy with sleep as he yawns adorably.

"Nothing, baby doll. Just these god-dang hormones…making me moody." "How old were you?" "Seven. He was stricken with fever. It happened slowly. I was the last one he ever spoke to…" "OK…shh."

I calm down and see him struggling to stay awake. "C'mon, bed." We lie down and he protests weakly: "But I'm not sleepy…" I smile. "Yes you are…" "No 'm not…" ~Next Morning, Erik's POV~ "So you go step, step, wink, stroke."

"Like this?" Katrina asks shyly. "Yeah! OW! Melt me, hot stuff!" "Mm! Pop that beat!" They sing the chorus of the song playing: Billie Jean. "Of course…" I mutter enviously. "Can we work on 'Bad'?"

"Yeah, of course! Wait till you see my dress!" I see a tight little black glitter-sequin number in my mind's eye and have to scowl. Suddenly, 'Bad' blares through her stereo. Michael smirks and gets up. "Hi, baby." Ana says sexily.

"Hey. Do you think you could finally cure me of my shyness tonight?" "Gladly." I hear them kiss. "Father? Where's Mama?" Christine asks. ~Regular POV~ "Right here. Help me with breakfast?" "OHMYGOD! Josh Turner!" Kat squeals, fanning herself.

"Eh…" ~Later that night~ "Ready, baby doll?" "Yes." I kiss him hungrily, gently easing his mouth open with my tongue and tasting him gratefully. "So sweet…" I groan as I guide him with taking my clothes off.

He eventually handles it, picking me up and putting me in the black silken sea of the swan bed as he kisses my neck. "Mm…I wanna rock with you, Ana." "Then don't stop 'til you get enough, Mike…" I whimper as he showers me with kisses.

When we join, it's pure bliss. ~45 minutes later~ Mike is sleeping soundly. I smile as a song comes to mind. (These are my OWN lyrics!) "Come into me, baby…mm. I trusted you, you trusted me and now we are complete…"

"Nice vibe, hon." "Terrence! How are you?" We hug. "Alicia would be jealous if she knew." "Hells, yeah!" My phone rings. "Hello? Hi, Daddy! Sure!" I dress and head up to Olympus. ~Olympus, Hades' POV~ _God, she's pregnant._

The imp idiots run to hug her. Wonderboy next. Her parents gush over her 2nd engagement ring. _Wait, second?_ "Wait, Michael **Jackson**…fell **in love**…with **you**?" her mother asks, flabbergasted. She nods slowly, smirking.

Suddenly, the man of the hour and his competitor rush in, worried and nervous as hell. "You had us so worried!" they pant, taking her in their arms and showering her face, neck and shoulders with relieved kisses before they take turns capturing her lips in a soul-affirming kiss.

I gag as she wraps her arms around Mikey boy while he cries softly. "You left…" "Oh, babes. Did you think…?" He nods, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Oh no. No, no. How could you? You were the epitome of bliss, my sweet angel of the stars." she whispers, kissing his tears.

He pulls her close as she giggles. "I love you forever." she says softly as they sway to "Right Here Waiting". He smiles playfully and answers with: "I love you forever and ever." "Yeah? Well, I love you infinity."

"Mm! Not fair!" he whines, pouting. ~Phil's POV~ "Humph!" I scoff. "What?" Herc asks. "Look at her, kid. She coulda been a model heroine. But _no…_she decided to have a _family_. Ugh!" I shudder as he frowns.

"She's happy." "Momma!" "Chip! Oh, my darling boy!" she exclaims, spinning him around. "Guess what?" "What, love?" "Lilly and I got in!! Nana's gonna take us!" She laughs. "Good. I'm so proud!" Suddenly, Michael pulls her close and sings softly in her ear.

"Blech!" I exclaim as she murmurs: "I love when you sing to me…" "Oh, yuck!" a woman's voice exclaims. "You must be Tatiana, Michael's dancer. I'm Phil." She smirks and we shake hands. She mutters: "I **should** be the woman in his arms with the ring on her finger."

"Yeah?" "Mm." He picks Ana up

bridal-style and huskily asks: "Did you **finally** use the cocoa butter body lotion?" She nods and moans heatedly as he nuzzles, kisses and caresses her neck.

"Goddamn, didn't you two already fuck once tonight?" Erik grumbles. Their eyes flash and they both slap him hard. "**Never** say that again." "You can use the back room." Bacchus says. "Thanks, Daddy…" she gasps out as Michael growls possessively and kisses the base of her throat.

She moans loud enough for everyone to turn and look as he unbuttons and unlaces her dress, leaving her in nothing but her lacy black lingerie and black

high-heels. They kiss passionately and I can't help but taste bile when I catch a glimpse of their tongues entwined.

"God, make slow love to me…" he whispers, his voice choked. "I promise…" she whispers into his mouth. The rest of the night consists of hearing their heated moans and several climaxes until morning. ~Michael's POV~

Around dawn, our energy was finally spent. I gladly slept, or tried to since Ana was tossing and turning. "Michael?" she calls softly. "Mm…" I hum sleepily. "My hormones are makin' me restless again. I'm gonna go for a walk 'til they calm down."

"'ll 'ou be OK?" I try to ask, but my words are slurred with fatigue. She nods, giggling

good-naturedly as she kisses my forehead and tucks me in, knowing how much I like that. "I'll be fine. I should be an hour, no more. So don't worry and get some sleep." she whispers.

I nod, drifting to my dreams as she closes the door softly behind her. ~Regular POV~ "What ya doin', babe?" "Don't you **dare** call me that, Hades! I'm not your goddamned fuck-toy anymore." "Are you alright, darling?" Erik asks softly.

"I'm fine, my prince despite this nerve-wracking restlessness. I'm going for a walk. Maybe if I go watch the sunrise, she'll quit. And I'm sorry I hit you. Michael hates cursing." "Say no more. You were forgiven hours ago."

I kiss him quickly before heading out to the balcony. As my princess and I watch the sunrise, she quits. I head back to bed with Mike and watch him sleep. _He looks so peaceful…_ "Only with you next to me, baby." he murmurs, cuddling into me and placing a protective hand on my swollen stomach.

~Later that morning~ "Joseph, no. He needs rest." I say firmly. Suddenly, Mike stirs and whimpers: "No. I'll do better, I promise…" Joseph pales, knowing exactly what he's dreaming. "So, you never laid a hand on him, hmm?" I murmur, stroking his cheek.

He bolts up in bed with a cry, shaking and sweating cold. "Shh…relax, baby doll. I'm here." "I'm weak. Why can't I stand up to him?" "You're scared, not weak. I should know." "You've been abused?" "Yeah. My Lucy life: Robert."

"Is that why you have that scar under your breast?" "Mm-hmm. That's why." "So **that's** what Erik calls 'the mark of his angel!'" "Yes." "Do you have to go yet?" "Not for an hour." "Good." We kiss softly before he pillows his head on my chest and goes back to sleep.

"Sleep well, sweetie…" ~Half-hour later~ "He needs to get up NOW!" "Mm…no! I'm comfy…" "Well, I gotta get up-" I bolt to the bathroom and puke. "Ana!" "I'm fine, Mike. Dr. Edwards knew, me being a demigoddess. Third trimester morning sickness is common."

"Oh." ~At breakfast~ "Mama, you can't!" "It would ease their minds, love." "She can and will. Now eat!" "Erik! Now I'm not! I'll loosen my damn corsets! Angel, come here…" "I-I'm sorry…" "Shh, no apologies."

"Wha's goin' on?" "Erik's being horrid again. Christine doesn't want me on maternity leave. Honestly, neither do I." "Then don't." "Oh, Michael! Thank you!" "Anything for my girl. Now, I gotta go." "Rehearsal?"

"Yeah. Watch me on your feed!" "I will. Now, goodbye kiss?" "Of course. I'll be late tonight: doctor's appointment." "For your vitiligo?" "Mm-hmm." "OK!" ~Later that night~ "Ana…" "Michael baby! What's wrong?"

"The pills are gonna stop working. I'm gonna be splotchy…you'll think I'm ugly." "Stop it now! I will **never** think that!" "…Really?" "Really. I love you no matter what." My phone rings. "Hello? Hey, JJ! Yeah, he told me. Of course not! I promise. Bye."

"Daddy! Mama!" Prince exclaims, rushing over. "What is it, little man?" I ask. "I found a pretty wedding dress for you!" I gasp. "You did? Lemme see!" He takes me over to a "Hope" chest. "Great Grandmamma wore it!"

I see the gown and tears come to my eyes. "You're right, honey. It **is** perfect." "There's a veil, too!" "OK!" I put it in the closet. FF two months, Neverland I head to watch the moonrise on the balcony of my and Michael's room and hear soft crying.

"Michael, what's wrong?" "Look at me! It's gotten so much worse and the press won't stop hounding us because of it!" "So? I don't give a flip what the media says as long as the kids aren't involved." "I wish I were as brave as you, girl." "You are. Now come on, you'll catch your death in this cold."

"Let him." "Quiet, Erik." "Mama! Will you read us "The Princess Bride", please?" Paris asks. "Sure, sweetie. Climb on up here." (A/N: "Excerpts" are from the script. I.E: anything in '_' or pertaining to the characters. I paraphrased a few things.)

"Chapter One. Buttercup was raised on a small farm in the country of Florin. Her favorite pastimes were riding her horse and tormenting the farm boy that worked there. His name was Westley, but she never called him that. Nothing gave Buttercup as much pleasure as ordering Westley around. 'Farm boy. Polish my horse's saddle. I want to see my face shining in it by morning.' 'As you wish.' 'As you wish' was all he ever said to her. 'Farm Boy. Fill these with water-- please.' 'As you wish.' That day, she was amazed to discover that when he was saying, 'As you wish,' what he meant was, 'I love you.' And even more amazing was the day she realized she truly loved him back. 'Farm Boy, fetch me that pitcher.' 'As you wish.' They kiss."

"EW!" Prince exclaims. "Aw!" Paris and Michael chorus. "I know. Now…Westley had no money for marriage. So he packed his few belongings and left the farm to seek his fortune across the sea. It was a very emotional time for Buttercup--"

"That's it, I'm leavin'!" "Prince! Stay and let your mother finish!" Michael says in a firm, fatherly tone. Prince sighs exasperatedly, rolls his eyes and mutters: "Fine…" Michael gives me an apologetic look.

"Sorry. Keep going, baby girl." "Alright. 'I fear I'll never see you again.' 'Of course you will.' 'But what if something happens to you?' 'Hear this now: I will come for you.' 'But how can you be sure?' 'This is true love. You think this happens every day?' With one last embrace, they reluctantly part ways."

"Will they ever see each other again?" Michael asks, yawning slightly as the rhythm of my voice starts to put him to sleep. I giggle. "You'll see. Westley didn't reach his destination. His ship was attacked by the Dread Pirate Roberts, who never left captives alive. When Buttercup got the news that Westley was murdered--"

"No…" Paris exclaims softly. "Don't worry, baby. It'll work out. Now, where was I? Oh, yes…She went into her room and shut the door. And for days, she neither slept nor ate. 'I will never love again.' she declares emotionlessly. Five years later, the main square of Florin City was filled as never before to hear the announcement of the great Prince Humperdinck's bride-to-be."

"Shh…" Paris whispers, inclining her head towards her sleeping daddy. "You wanna help me lay him down?" I ask Paris, seeing as Prince left. She nods. "OK, watch his neck." We manage to lie him down without waking him.

"Goodnight, Mama…" she whispers, kissing my cheek. "Goodnight, Paris my love. Sweet dreams." We hug and whisper: "I love you". "Oh, blah!" Erik exclaims. "Stop it, Father! Mama, will you be calm tonight?"

"Yes, Christine. Get some sleep." "How long?" Kelly, the nanny asks. I smile. "Tomorrow. Michael's the nervous one, and Amergine is not even his!" "Ana…com'to bed. Shuldn' be on y'feet." Michael mumbles drowsily.

"Comin', babes…" ~8:32 AM~ "Michael. My water broke!" "ERIK! CALL THE DOCTOR!! IT'S TIME!" "Baby—do me—a favor, hmm?" I pant. "Anything." "Calm—down." "Sure, baby." He takes my hand and kisses it, sitting in the chair opposite the bed as my mother rushes in.

"Michael, out." "No! I—want him—here." I squeeze his hand as a rough contraction hits. "I'm here!" Erik exclaims, taking my other hand. "AAH!" "I know it hurts, love." I smile at Erik's soothing words.

"Nonsense, darling…AAAHH…you know—I'd go—through it all—again. Heck—I will be—with you—both. AAHHH!" "OK, Ana! Push!" ~Two hours later~ "Welcome to the family, Amergine Hyacinth Destler-Jackson." I say softly.

Erik gasps, offended. "You **dare** give our child **his** namesake?" I glare at him. "Yes. Not only is she his stepchild, but…they share a birthday." "You remembered!" "Of course. Paris, you can bring it in now."

She brings in a huge strawberry cake with 33 candles on it. "Read it!" we chorus excitedly. "Happy birthday, baby doll. So glad we're touring together next year. 3 Ana and loving birthday wishes from your princess."

Tears are in his eyes as we whisper: "Make a wish…" He does and blows out the candles. I spell them off before fingering some frosting and wiping it on his nose. "Hey!" "Oops! My finger slipped!" I say, beginning to giggle like a fool at how adorable he looks.

"Oh yeah? Well…" He smears some on my lips. "…So did mine!" We kiss it off, laughing all the while. "Cake for breakfast?" "Definitely!" Amergine finishes feeding. I close up as Mike comes back in with plates and a knife, cutting the cake and giving us each a piece.

"Mm…my favorite." Paris giggles. We know, Daddy." "Oh, I almost forgot! Erik, can you take her, please?" I pull out a box wrapped in red wrapping paper. "Happy birthday, honey bear." He pulls out a necklace shaped like half a heart with the word "Soul" etched into it.

"Oh…Ana. I can only guess where the other half is." "Right here above Erik's." The silver "Mates" half-heart practically glows around my neck in the late-morning light. FF a month and a half, Valentine's Day

Michael comes home from rehearsal looking a little drained and holding something behind his back. Suddenly, I'm face-to-face with a bouquet of roses, lilies and hyacinths. "Happy Valentine's Day, baby. Do you like 'em?"

"No. …I love them. You'll get your present later…" "Don't know if I'll have the energy…" he murmurs exhaustedly, yawning widely. We sit on the couch, his head on my lap. "Hello?" "Philippe! Oh, I've missed you…"

"All of Paris misses you, my shining white rose." "Well, I have to care for my newborn now." "I understand." "Ana, she's hungry!" Erik groans. "Bring her to me, then. Jesus Christ…excuse me." I apologize to Michael for my slip.

"'S fine." I settle the fussing girl in my arms. "Philippe, would you mind…?" He nods, unbuttoning my dress without seeing anything he shouldn't. "Thanks, love. Hungry, darling? There we are…" She finishes and looks up at me, smiling.

"Thank God…" I shoot Erik a look. "You know, if you actually spent time with her, she'd be calmer around you." "May I?" Philippe asks shyly. "Of course. Here, support her head." "She's so angelic…"

She coos softly, grabbing his hand. "…And strong!" "That's her father's strength." "Mama, turkey's done." Michael balks. "Don't worry, it's organic." ~Over dinner~ "You're getting paler, Mike." He scowls. "Jeez, rub it in." I laugh softly, leaning over and pecking his lips.

"You know what I mean, baby doll." "I know, hon. I've got plans to finish." "Don't stay up too late." I call softly, concern coloring my tone. "I'll try not to." (A/N: Now we move to modern Michael.) ~1:00 AM, Michael's POV~

I yawn again. _I can barely keep my eyes open, but I have to finish this. Maybe if I rest my head for just a minute…_ ~Regular POV~ "Why are you reading **that**?" Erik asks, snatching "Love, Endless and Eternal: Book I" out of my hands rudely.

"None of your damned business." I whisper, blanking out the curse because of Amergine as I snatch it back. _Michael fell asleep over plans again…_ I think, shaking my head fondly as I garner a mental image of my baby doll asleep at his desk, snoring softly.

"Don't you dare go to him!" Erik growls. I just get up, put a robe on and head up to Michael's study. "Michael, wake up…" "Mm…want sleep. So tired…" "I know, love." I loop his arms around my neck and lift effortlessly.

I get him to our room, help him change and cover him. "Don't leave…nightmares." Smiling tenderly, I kiss his now pale cheek. "I'm right here." "L'you." he slurs exhaustedly, drifting off again as he puts his head in the crook of my neck.

"Sweet dreams, honey doll." ~11:30 AM next day, Michael's POV~ My phone rings. "Mm…he'lo?" I mumble, still half-asleep. It's Kenny and Joseph, furious. "WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU??" "I was sleeping. Ana says I need my rest, considering she found me asleep over concert plans…again at 1 AM."

"Well, you're no good to me exhausted." she chimes in gently, lifting Amergine out of her bassinet. "Sit here and feed her. I want you next to me." I say softly. She nods, walking over and kissing my forehead.

"Of course. Besides, someone wants…" "Dada…" Amergine coos, reaching for him. "That's right, angel. Dada…" we whisper, fighting tears as we kiss her forehead gently.

"Brunch, Mama and Daddy!" Paris calls. "Give us a few minutes, baby girl. Mama's feeding your sister." Michael says softly. "OK…" Suddenly, Erik yells: "ANA, NOW!!" I take my time, making sure she stays calm.

~As the three of us come downstairs~ "Dada loves you, sweetie." Michael gushes as he puts our sweet little songbird in her highchair. "What did she call him?" Erik asks dangerously. "Dada." we say nonchalantly.

"He's a much prouder father, anyway." I say icily. We eat. "Are you coming with me today?" Mike asks hopefully. "Of course, my love." "'Ome?" Amergine asks with puppy eyes. "Yes, you can come. Let's get you dressed." I say softly as he and I take turns kissing her forehead again.

"Pink or green?" I ask, holding the dresses up. She points to the green one, giggling. I dress and change her, giving her raspberries the whole time. Then I shower and dress myself. "I'm gonna get ready if you're done."

"Oh, yeah. Go ahead." He kisses Amergine's cheek in passing, making her laugh and squeal. "I 'ove Dada…" she manages. "He loves you too, baby. Kelly, we'll be home for dinner and then probably be forced back."

"OK…smack Joseph a few times for me." I laugh. "Will do." ~Staples Center~ "Finally!" "Giselle, Robert, Morgan! Good to finally meet you!" Michael exclaims. "And us!" Nancy, Edward and Nathaniel chorus.

As Michael hugs Morgan, she shyly asks: "Can I call you Michael?" He smiles. "Of course, Morgan. Baby…" I smirk at his tone. "Yes…?" "Will you do 'The Way You Make Me Feel' with me?" "Sure. Robert, can I trust you and Giselle to watch Amergine while I get busy with my **man** up on stage?"

He laughs, taking her as he hugs me and pecks my cheek. "Of course. Have fun." I come out in a tight black dress, black high-heels and silver hoop earrings. Robert and Edward wolf-whistle. "C'mon baby, shake it!" Robert catcalls as the music starts and I strut across the stage, teasing Michael something awful.

He starts to sing. (TWYMMF: Michael Jackson!)

Michael:

Hee-Hee!  
Ooh!  
Go On Girl!  
Aaow!

Hey Pretty Baby With The  
High Heels On  
You Give Me Fever  
Like I've Never, Ever Known  
You're Just A Product Of  
Loveliness  
I Like The Groove Of  
Your Walk,  
Your Talk, Your Dress  
I Feel Your Fever  
From Miles Around  
I'll Pick You Up In My Car  
And We'll Paint The Town  
Just Kiss Me Baby  
And Tell Me Twice  
That You're The One For Me

As he turns toward me, I grab his shirt collar, pull him to me roughly and kiss him hard. I smirk, feeling his knees go weak as he moans softly enough so only I can hear before shoving him away playfully.

The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

I Like The Feelin' You're  
Givin' Me  
Just Hold Me Baby And I'm  
In Ecstasy  
Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine  
To Five  
To Buy You Things To Keep  
You By My Side

I Never Felt So In Love Before  
Just Promise Baby, You'll  
Love Me Forevermore  
I Swear I'm Keepin' You  
Satisfied  
'Cause You're The One For Me

The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
Now Baby-Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone-  
A-Acha-Acha  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)  
Acha-Ooh!

Go On Girl!  
Go On! Hee! Hee! Aaow!  
Go On Girl!

I Never Felt So In Love Before  
Promise Baby, You'll Love Me  
Forevermore  
I Swear I'm Keepin' You  
Satisfied  
'Cause You're The One For  
Me . . .

The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
Now Baby-Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
Now Baby-Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

Ain't Nobody's Business,  
Ain't Nobody's Business  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
Ain't Nobody's Business,  
Ain't Nobody's Business But  
Mine And My Baby  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
Hee Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
Hee Hee! Ooh!  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

Give It To Me-Give Me  
Some Time  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
Come On Be My Girl-I Wanna  
Be With Mine  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
Ain't Nobody's Business-  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
Ain't Nobody's Business But  
Mine And My Baby's  
Go On Girl! Aaow!  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

Hee Hee! Aaow!  
Chika-Chika  
Chika-Chika-Chika  
Go On Girl! -Hee Hee!  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
Hee Hee Hee!  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
(You Knock Me Off My Feet)  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
(You Knock Me Off My Feet)  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

As we hug, he murmurs in my ear: "That kissing tease was cruel, even for you…" "Return the favor tonight when everyone else's asleep." I retort, smirking as I apply a fresh coat of lip balm. Tatiana rushes in.

"Sorry I'm late…what's going on? Why is **she** wearing **my** costume?" she asks rudely, shooting me an ice glare. Michael smiles and says: "Because…she's my new TWYMMF girl. You're out." "Mama! You 'ook 'etty!" Amergine calls, making us both laugh softly.

"What? And I don't look handsome?" he asks, pouting to appear hurt. He even musters up a fake tear or two! "Yes, Dada. 'Ery 'and'ome." "Aw!" the dancers, crewmembers and Kenny chorus as Joe scoffs.

"Thanks, baby girl. C'mon, lunch break. Want me to unzip you?" he asks me. I nod. "Just a bit, so I can feed her comfortably." As he helps me lift my breasts out, I hiss softly. "Oh! Sorry…didn't realize they were so tender."

"Not tender. Full." "'Ung'y, Mama!" "Come on, then." She eats; I sigh with relief as my breasts empty a bit. "Pizza's here!" Kenny calls. "Veggie, please!" Michael and I chorus as he helps me zip up. "We'll bring it to you!"

"Thank you!" As we eat, our angel falls asleep. "Shh…" "This is why I thank God every day I can do magic." I whisper, conjuring pajamas and her bassinet. "Aw, how sweet…not!" ~Two days before concert, home: 10:00 PM~

"YOU AGREED TO **WHAT**??" Erik roars. "Be his 'The Way You Make Me Feel' girl. It's only appropriate. Now stop, you'll wake him and Amergine." "I DON'T GIVE A CRAP! YOU WILL **NOT** DO THAT CONCERT FRIDAY!"

"I CAN AND WILL, AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN WE'RE THROUGH!!" I shout, tearing the necklace and rings off and unceremoniously shoving them into his hands without batting an eyelash. Then I seal the deal by moving Michael's engagement ring from my right hand to my left.

Before I go to join Mikey baby and our angel songbird in sleep, I whisper heatedly: "I want you out by morning. Don't ever think about coming back. Understood?" "*yawn* Ana…? Wha's goin' o'?" Mike mumbles sleepily.

"Nothin', babe." "'K." We go upstairs. ~Next Day, 9:30 AM~ I lie in bed next to my soul mate, Michael Joseph Jackson, watching him sleep and know I made the right choice. "Mama, 'ung'y!" Amergine calls softly.

I slip out of bed without waking her Dada and lift her out of bed before making my way back to the bed to sit beside Mike's sleeping form while I feed our daughter. "Dada sill seeping?" she whispers when she finishes.

"Mm…not anymore. Good morning, my beautiful girls." he says roughly, his voice still thick with sleep. He sits up and takes his youngest. "Dada?" "Mm?" "I 'ove you." "I love you too, baby girl. Will you help me with breakfast this morning?"

Her eyes sparkle. "Yes!" ~Half-hour later~ "Paris, Prince! Breakfast!" we call. "Coming!" As we eat, Paris asks: "When's the wedding again?" We laugh, both pecking her forehead and answering: "April." ~Rehearsal~

"Where's the little bundle of energy?" Kenny asks. "With Kelly." we answer as Michael helps me with my hair. "Ah. We run through TWYMMF in five." "Roger." ~During TWYMMF~ I do the kiss tease again, but this time, Mike forgets to angle his mic away from his mouth.

So, everyone hears his little moan. "Ooh!" "What can I say? She makes me weak-kneed." he says, winking at me. I fan myself playfully, smiling as I say: "I could say the same about you, baby doll." Clarissa smirks as Tatiana's jaw drops.

"Told you it was her." she murmurs, her smirk widening. "Video-phone for the proud parents." Darren calls. "Coming!" we chorus. Michael surprises me by sweeping me up bridal-style and carrying me offstage.

"Hi, honey! She did? Let us see!" "See? 'Ere's Mama in her 'etty dress and Dada dressed all 'and'ome!" "Mama, Dad! Will you be home soon?" Prince asks excitedly. "We'll try." As the connection ends, I notice Mike staring at me.

"What?" He smiles and tucks my hair behind my ear, saying loud enough for everyone to hear: "Every single time I look at you, I drown in those…indescribably breathtaking green eyes." "Oh, Michael…I love you."

"Love you too, sugar. I'll leave the plans with Amy so things can be finalized." "OK. You go on; I gotta talk to Kenny real quick." "Alright. Don't be too long." I wink and murmur: "Don't worry, I won't." "So, you're sure about doing this?"

"Sure as a storm. Who cares if Joe's there? Michael, Katherine and his sisters will love it." I change and meet Michael outside. "Everything OK?" he asks. "Mm-hmm! Perfect…" ~Home~ "How'd it go?"

"Wonderfully. Thanks, Robert. Goodnight." As he leaves, I kiss his cheek; he blushes and mumbles: "Goodnight, Ana." When the door clicks shut, I turn in Michael's arms and we gaze at each other hungrily before I pull him to me and our lips lock in a fiery kiss.

We stumble into the bedroom as the heat begins. "Mm…ohh, Ana." Michael moans as my tongue has a field day with his while I unbutton his shirt. Then I pull away to trail hot kisses from the base of his neck to just before the waistline of his black stage pants.

We fall onto the bed, our lips and bodies locked and entwined. "Take 'em—off, Mike. I—want you—inside—me." I pant, my body slowly becoming soaked with pleasure as he tears our pants and underwear off.

As we join, we both moan softly, muffling it with kisses. "I…*kiss, moan*…love you—Ana." Smiling, I manage: "I—love…*kiss, moan*…you too—Michael." An hour and a half later, we reach our ends together.

"Dada. Dinner'ime!" "C'mon, sunshine. Wakey, wakey…" I call coaxingly, gently shaking his shoulder. "Mm! No…" he grumbles, rolling over and closing his eyes again. "Paris, Prince! Come wake Daddy!"

They jump on the bed and jolt him awake. "Coulda been gentler, ya know…" he mumbles, grudgingly getting up. He yawns and stretches, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Sorry. It's gettin' cold. My mamaw brought stew. Veggie, of course."

"Yum." I laugh tenderly. "Don't worry. You can go straight back to bed after you eat." ~Downstairs~ "Herc! Phil…" "Surprise!" Herc hugs me. Phil groans as Amergine squeals: "Uncie Herc!" "Oh, how are you, sweetie?"

"'Mazin'!" He laughs. "Good." We eat as Lilly says: "Maman? I'm glad Erik left. Now Michael can be my daddy…" "And I can be a Giry again…" "Aw…can we go now?" Phil grumbles as Mike stumbles upstairs, already almost asleep.

"I'll be up in a bit." "Mm…" "Wait-was that…?" Meg asks. "Mm-hmm!" I chirp, smirking. "Ana…*yawn*…c'mon." "Alright, alright! You and Mama can use guestrooms, _ma petite_." I say softly, pecking her forehead.

"_Merci, grande soeur chérie. Sommeil bien_." I smile and say: "_Tu aussi._" ~Bedroom, Michael's POV~ Ana climbs into bed. "Finally." I murmur, turning to face her, putting my head in the crook of her neck and nuzzling it.

She laughs, kissing the top of my head. "Go to sleep, sweetheart." she says silkily. "Yes, dear…" I manage through a yawn as my eyes flutter closed. We both drift off as she wraps her arms around me.

~Next Morning, Regular POV~ I wake up before Mike, as usual. "Mm…no! Ana, no! DON'T!" He bolts up and I pull him to me as he cries. "Suicide dream?" "No, vision. I'm gonna be charged with child molestation and…you're gonna leave me."

"What? You must be mental. I will **never** leave you, Michael Joseph Jackson. **Never**." "You swear?" "I swear. Cross my heart, won't ever die." He manages a teary smile before my phone shouts: "Say hello to my little friend," making us burst into giggles.

"Why-" I collapse into laughter, clutching my cramping stomach. "It's—Papa. I gotta take this. Then we can wake Kelly and go **out** to breakfast, just you and me. Sound good?" "Yeah, real good. I need to not think for a while."

"Hey, it's OK. Nothing will come of it, I promise." ~On the way to breakfast~ "Baby?" Michael asks. "Yes, my darling?" "Your papa doesn't like me, does he?" he asks in a sad voice. "No, but I don't care. I can ask my uncle to give me away again. Father Morgan will marry us."

"A seaside wedding…rose petals strewn along the beach." "Oh! You were listening…" He smiles and kisses me softly, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. "Of course, baby. I want you to have the perfect fairytale you've always dreamed of."

"I already do…as long we're together." "Really?" "Really. I love you, my soul mate." "OK, lovebirds. We're here." Charles says softly. "Thanks, Charles! We'll call!" We walk in, order and eat, holding hands and gazing lovingly into each other's eyes the whole time.

"Mike?" "Hmm?" "Has anyone ever told you that you have the most…hypnotic brown eyes?" He blushes. "I do…?" I nod. "At least for me. Your eyes were the first things I noticed about you. They pulled me in."

"Father, it's Ana!" "Will!" I exclaim as Robert rolls his eyes and scoffs. "I want you to meet Kelsey, Auntie." "Hi." a blonde 16-year-old girl says shyly. "Hi, hon." "It's such an honor to meet you. I saw you in Don Juan Triumphant in Paris and your performance was…indescribable. I hate to be forward, but I'm looking for a vocal coach and was wondering…would you mind too terribly…?"

She trails off; I laugh softly. "Not at all. Here." I hand her a piece of paper with my cell phone number on it, giving her a hug. "Call me anytime except tonight: I'm performing." "OK! Thank you so much!"

"You're very welcome. Nice to meet you!" "You too!" "Let's pay and get home." Michael says. "Alright. Did you call Charles?" He giggles, nodding. "Yeah. Bill paid?" "Yes, it is. C'mon." We head out. Mike helps me in and we cuddle together in the backseat.

As he tilts my head up to kiss me…my phone rings. "Ugh! It's Gibbs." "Do you have to…?" he asks, whining and pouting adorably. "Yes, but I have an idea…" I flip it open, put it on speaker and leave it next to us.

Then I tilt my head up, asking the obvious with a smile and sparkling eyes. He chuckles softly, answering by pulling me closer and gently placing his lips on mine. "Michael, I love you so much." I say softly when it ends, wrapping my arms around him.

"Oh God, cut the lovey-dovey romantic crap! I'm fighting the urge to be sick here!" "Jethro! Excuse him, Ana. How are you, my sweet?" "I am…feeling indescribably good right now." "Oh? Let me guess: you're with Michael."

I giggle. "How'd you know?" "Intuition, dear one. Would you lovebirds mind if we came by?" "A bit. We need alone time." "Understood. Soon?" "Soon." we echo as I hang up. "We're home!" All the kids except Meri scoff.

"You went out to eat without us!" "So? We needed time, just us." "'Ung'y, Mama!" I laugh. "C'mon, then." Mike unfastens my dress so I can feed her before sitting next to me on the couch, putting his head on my shoulder.

"Ana! You promised you'd come swim with us!" Morgan and Robert chorus as Meri finishes. "You're right, I did. Hang on." I put her down and magic myself into a bikini and bottoms with pool gear in a tote.

"Let's go!" ~Pool~ "Chicken time! Ana vs. Dad!" Morgan exclaims. "No way!" Robert exclaims. I smirk. "Scared?" He shoots me a playful, competitive glare. "That's it. You're on!" ~End of game~

I knock him down. "Oh yeah! I am **still** the queen, baby!" I climb off Tito's shoulders and we high-five and hug. Suddenly, Robert sneaks up behind me and snatches me up in his arms, standing up and tossing me into the water.

"AH!" I squeal when I resurface. Then I smirk. "Ana…no!" "Yes!" I pounce up and shove him in with me. Still smirking, I murmur: "Now, we're even." "Yeah, we are…" "Mum!" "Yes, Charlie?" "Dad wants you."

"I'm comin'." I change and head back to Mike. He's crying softly. "Baby doll, what's wrong?" "Your—papa called. He said—we'd better—call—the marriage off—or—he'll—disown you!" "Oh, honey! C'mere…"

I sit with him, pull him close and rock him while hushing him softly. Joseph saunters in, smirking knowingly but it drops when I say: "I'll go talk to him, OK?" "Can I come? I need to be with you…" I smile comfortingly, lifting his head and kissing his tear trails.

"Of course, my king. Oh, and Joseph?" "Yes?" "Nice try." ~Paris~ "PAPA!" He smiles as though nothing is wrong. "YOU COLD, HEARTLESS, UNFEELING SON-OF-A-BITCH! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN US THAT WAY! YOU CAN DISOWN ME, BUT THAT WILL **NOT** STOP ME FROM MARRYING MICHAEL!"

"He was going to…?" everyone gasps. I nod. "Do what you like. Uncle Max will give me away, the family will be there and Father Morgan will marry us." Michael is fighting tears at the raw, true love in my tone.

"Oh, Ana…" "I have a surprise for you. Gimme your wrist." "OK." I pull a sterling silver bracelet out of my pocket with the engraving "Only two things in the world matter most to me: music and you…" on it.

I slip it on him and whisper: "As long as you love me, wear that…" Smiling tearfully, he whispers back: "Then I'll never take it off…" "C'mon, you two…" Michael's publicist Raymone calls. We lag behind.

"When are we gonna tell her?" "Now." "Tell me what?" "We don't want the wedding publicized." Michael says bravely. "WHAT?" "He won't say it again." "Step off, sweetie." "HEY! You will **not** speak to my fiancée that way!"

"C'mon, we'd better get back. You know…you're kinda sexy when you yell." He laughs, sweeping me into his arms. ~Concert, near end~ "OK, one more song for tonight. Ana, come on up here and do your thing!"

"Alright. Mike baby, I love you. This is for you." As I begin to sing, he, his mother and his sisters all start crying. My TWYMMF dress changes to a spaghetti-strap dark green dress. (Because You Loved Me: Celine Dion.)

Ana:

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

"I wouldn't be who I am today without you and your music to inspire me. I love you and our beautiful family so much. And now I think we should make our announcement. You wanna come help me?" "Yeah. Just—gimme a minute. God, I'm crying a river…I am **so** embarrassed."

I take his hand and help him up onto the stage. I cup his face and wipe his tears away with the pads of my thumbs. "So…what's this big announcement?" "Michael/Ana and I are engaged!" "AAH!" his sisters squeal.

Michael and I lock in a loving embrace, which is greeted with a chorus of "Aw!" with a few "EW's" mixed in courtesy of the kids. We chuckle and I say: "Let's go home…" ~Two months later, April 5th: at beach, Mike's POV~

"I'm so nervous, J. I mean, I'm marrying the angel of my dreams, man. But what if-" "No! No 'what ifs'…please." ~Regular POV~ "God, I can't believe it, Grandmamma. You married Pa-pa in this dress." "He would've wanted you to wear it…" she says softly, bringing the veil down over my face and leading me down to the rose petal-strewn beach.

"Here I am, marrying you **again**, hopefully for the last time my dear blossom." "Yes. You can lift my veil now, babe." I say to Mike. He does, and the ceremony begins. "Alright. You've both prepared vows?"

"Sort of." "We were just going to speak from the heart." He smiles. "Well then, by all means." "I'll go first." I whisper, taking his hands. "Michael, all my life, I've been used, abused, beaten and cheated. I don't feel that way with you. I honestly don't think I ever could. I look at you, and in your eyes I only see trust, adoration, devotion, passion and love. Before I start rambling, all I should say is…I stand here today ready to become Mrs. Liana Marie

Giry-Jackson. Will you have me as your friend, lover and wife, now and forever, for all eternity?"

~Mike's POV~ When Ana finishes, I can't breathe, let alone speak so I nod. "Yes!" I finally blurt. Then Father Morgan notices me hesitating. "Well? Kiss her!" ~Regular POV~ Mike suddenly freezes, so I grab him, dip him low and kiss him hard. "So Mama. Is this the end?" Meri asks. I smile. "No, love. It's a new beginning."

THE END! =D

(A/N: There will be another! Also X-over entitled A New Beginning. Picks up right where this ends.)


End file.
